Love me tonight
by Kimophelia
Summary: Un prédateur rode dans la Forêt Interdite, une créature dangereuse, un être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rencontrer. Pourtant, il y aura une personne pour croiser son chemin . . . Et débuter une toute nouvelle vie. SB/OC.
1. Mandy, le poids plume

**Titre **: Love me tonight

**Rating :** Niveau le plus bas (pour l'instant)

**Paring :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur : **

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà, comme promis, la dernière fanfic sorti des méandres brumeux de mon cerveau. Après avoir bataillé dur avec , j'arrive enfin à vous le mettre en ligne, à peu près correctement. Du moins, la mise en page est passé sans trop de problèmes et il ne me semble pas que les apostrophes diparues aient échappés à mon inspection minutieuse. Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser par avance.

Je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour l'instant, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce premier chapitre. Les lecteurs me connaissant seront surpris de le trouver pas trop mystérieux. =)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Mandy, le poids plume**

_La nuit est d'encre. Les arbres de la forêt ne font pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne secoue leurs branches. Les animaux, grands ou petits, restent chez eux. Un prédateur est de sortie. Il ne faut pas le croiser._

_Une ombre se faufile, se retourne. Au loin, des lumières, une silhouette imposante. Il sait ce qu'il y a là, il sait ce qu'il sy trouve. Mais il n'y a pas de tentation, leurs odeurs sont trop éloignées, pas d'envie à assouvir. Pas cette fois. Il est repu._

_Il attrape une banche basse, s'y hisse dune main. Le voilà à présent accroupi sur cette même branche mince en un équilibre parfait, les narines dilatées. Ce soir, il n'a pas faim mais il sent les proies qui tremblent de peur. Par chance, ce soir, cette nuit, le sang ne coulera pas. Ce sera pour une autre fois . . ._

**O0o0O**

Le brouhaha des couloirs est infernal. Tous ces élèves qui courent, qui marchent, qui piétinent, qui parlent, qui rient, qui s'interpellent, qui parfois crient. Tous ces sons me heurtent les oreilles avec une violence que je n'ai jamais appréciée. J'ai toujours aimé le calme et la paix.

Je me faufile entre deux élèves qui discutent au milieu du couloir, bouchant le passage. Devant moi, la natte blonde de Camille se balance au rythme de ses pas. Elle joue des coudes pour se faufiler jusqu notre classe de Métamorphose. J'essaie de la suivre, mais je suis plus fine et je n'arrive qu'à me glisser entre les gens.

- Mandy, grouille, on va être en retard !

Je grogne. Je sais que nous allons être en retard, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais la tour du professeur Stratford se trouvant à des kilomètres de la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall, il est rare que nous soyons à l'heure.

- Attendez ! Hurle alors Camille, m'arrachant une grimace. On arrive !

Soudain, le couloir est vide. Devant moi, Camille court jusqu'à la porte de la classe et la retient, alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en pagaille, du nom de Peter Pettigrow, nous regarde arriver avec un air étonné. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'un éclat d'intelligence quand il nous reconnait, et il s'efface galamment pour nous laisser passer dans la pièce. Camille le remercie d'un sourire et je lui prouve ma reconnaissance d'un mouvement de tête.

Le professeur McGonagall est déjà derrière son bureau, la plupart des élèves sont installés. D'un regard, la vieille femme nous presse de nous asseoir. Camille se dirige jusqu'aux dernières places de libres, tout devant, puis sort ses affaires. Je fais de même alors que le professeur entame son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Animagis. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils sont ?

Camille lève instantanément la main.

Evidemment qu'elle le sait. Elle dévore les bouquins de l'année avant même que la rentrée n'ait été célébrée. Une vraie Serdaigle.

- Mr Potter ? Etonnant que vous participiez à mon cours. Alors, votre réponse ?

Tout le monde - y compris moi - se retourne à temps pour constater que James Potter, Préfet-en-Chef, a effectivement levé la main. Ce qui est rare. Lui et ses trois amis, dont le jeune homme qui nous a tenu la porte, sont plus connus pour leurs tapages et leurs blagues que pour leur participation en cours.

- Ce sont des sorciers qui peuvent se transformer à volonté en un animal totem.

Tout le monde se détourne de sa personne quand le professeur McGonagall lui donne cinq points pour sa bonne réponse. Le cours ensuite n'est fait que d'explications orales de la vieille femme, agrémentées de dessins qui apparaissent au tableau. Je m'applique à en prendre note, à retenir scrupuleusement le plus petit mot.

Ainsi se déroule les deux dernières heures de notre première journée de cours, jusqu'à la sonnerie stridente et libératrice.

- Ah, soupire Camille de bien-être, je commençais à choper des crampes à la main. Dommage que l'on n'applique que la théorie sur les Animagis, n'est-ce pas ? Cela aurait été amusant qu'elle nous apprenne à nous transformer. J'aurais adoré me changer en un animal.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Pas toi ? Fait-elle. Imagine que tu sois une petite souris et que tu puisses espionner Poudlard, ce serait super !

Je souris légèrement en imaginant un rongeur brun à longue queue parcourir les couloirs de pierre.

- Tu te ferais croquer par Miss Teigne répliqué-je, alors que nous sortons de la classe. Ca ne vaudrait pas le coup.

- En quelque chose de plus gros alors ? Fait-elle. Comme un chien. La chatte de Rusard n'en mènerait pas large !

- Mais tu ne serais plus discrète. Et tout le monde s'étonnerait de voir un chien dans les murs du château.

Camille soupire.

- Mandy, se plaint-elle, fais un peu plus preuve d'imagination ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une brillante Serdaigle que ton esprit doit être cartésien.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je lui propose plutôt d'aller jusquà la bibliothèque commencer notre devoir de Potions, ce qu'elle accepte immédiatement.

A cette heure-là, elle est presque vide. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, nous sourit quand nous passons devant elle et nous fait un léger signe de tête. Nous la saluons dun mouvement de main à notre tour, puis nous traversons les différentes allées pour rejoindre une table de libre. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour nous installer et débuter nos trente centimètres de parchemins.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de réflexion intense que le silence réconfortant de la bibliothèque est brisé par des rires. Je tourne la tête et vois apparaître une bande composée de filles et de garçons. Je les reconnais instantanément et échange un regard affligé avec Camille.

- Finie la tranquillité.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. Les maraudeurs et leurs fans ayant débarqués, la concentration ne sera plus possible.

- Remontons dans la salle commune, nous n'aurons qu'à finir là-bas.

Elle acquiesce en rangeant ses affaires, au moment où le groupe bruyant se sépare. Les filles repartent, et les garçons s'installent à une table non loin de nous. Je vois Camille qui se fige dans ses gestes, un oeil sur les quatre jeunes hommes.

- Elles sont parties, fait-elle avec hésitation, alors on n'est peut-être pas obligé de nous en aller. Ils ne font plus de bruits.

Je ne peux qu'admettre qu'elle a raison. L'un des maraudeurs, Remus Lupin qui est Préfet tout comme moi, est sérieux et arrive habituellement à calmer les ardeurs de ses trois amis. Je lui jette un oeil. Il essaye de calmer le fou rire du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes, James Potter, en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux châtains mi-longs. Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il tourne ensuite ses yeux vers moi et me salue d'un geste de la main en souriant. Je lui rends son salut et me rassis. Je lui fais confiance. Dailleurs, son ami sest déjà calmé.

Je rouvre mon livre de potions et replonge dedans. De l'autre côté de la table, Camille marmonne en lisant son livre pour son cours d'Etude des Moldus. J'en profite pour la détailler. Elle arbore de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus foncés. Ce qui est le plus remarquable chez elle, cest le minuscule grain de beauté quelle a juste au dessus de la lèvre, sur le côté gauche de son visage. C'est principalement sur ça que son petit-ami, un Serdaigle de 7ème année, a craqué.

- Excusez-moi, nous interpelle soudain une voix basse, est-ce que vous auriez fini avec le manuel de potion ?

Je relève la tête en même temps que Camille. Je croise une paire de prunelles grises entourée d'une cascade de cheveux noirs épais. Le jeune homme que je reconnais comme étant le quatrième et dernier membre du groupe des Maraudeurs, a son uniforme débraillé. Sa cravate est dénouée et des pans de sa chemise dépassent de son pull pour retomber sur son pantalon.

Je lui tends ledit bouquin et il l'accepte avec un sourire content.

- Merci.

Puis il s'en va. Je replonge dans mon parchemin et entame ma conclusion.

****

O0o0O

La salle commune des Serdaigle est un peu plus bruyante que d'habitude, c'est la constatation que je fais en y pénétrant accompagnée de Camille au retour du dîner. La majorité des élèves de notre maison est rassemblée là, principalement autour du feu ou du rassemblement de fauteuils près de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, notre fondatrice.

Je m'étire avec un sourire bienheureux et jette mon sac près d'une chaise avant de m'y laisser tomber avec fatigue. Camille me rejoint et s'écrase sur la table.

- Suis fatiguée, marmonne-t-elle. C'était mieux les vacances.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec elle. Pour moi, les vacances signifient retour à l'orphelinat. Je préfère, et de loin, être à Poudlard.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances de Noël ? Lui demandé-je alors.

- Comme d'habitude, répond-elle en relevant la tête dun air las. On a passé les fêtes à se gaver comme des oies, et je vais devoir de nouveau faire un régime pour pouvoir rentrer dans mon maillot de bain cet Eté : mes parents prévoient de nous envoyer dans le Sud de la France pendant deux semaines.

- Cest bien. Ca fait longtemps que vous nêtes pas partis, je crois.

- Ouais, depuis le décès de grand-mère il y a trois ans. Justement, puisqu'on en parle, maman m'a demandé de te proposer de venir avec nous. Ca te dirait ?

Instantanément, Camille retrouve toute son énergie.

- Imagine, fait-elle, des plages de sable chaud, une mer et un ciel bleus, la chaleur et les glaces rafraichissantes, les montagnes de roches rouges, les villas magnifiques. On reviendrait aussi noires que Betty !

Betty Namib est assise deux tables plus loin. C'est une Serdaigle de notre année, métisse aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard d'onyx. Elle est 'lune des batteuses de notre équipe de Quidditch et d'une gentillesse sans bornes, à la limite de la naïveté.

- Aussi noires qu'elle ? Répété-je, dubitatif. Ce ne serait pas deux semaines qu'il nous faudrait pour ça, mais deux mois !

Camille ricane.

- Voilà qui prouve que tu n'as jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Mandy-chérie, il n'y a que dans notre pays que la couverture nuageuse stagne au dessus de la tête de ses habitants trois cent soixante jours par an.

- Il y a trois cent soixante-cinq jours dans une année, lui rappelé-je.

- Cest ce que je dis !

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, amusée et exaspérée.

- Salut les filles !

Notre échange est interrompu par Frederick, communément appelé Fred, de notre année. Cest le petit-ami de Camille : brun, les yeux verts pâles, et rachitique. L'exemple parfait de l'intello ennuyeux. Qu'il nest pas. Notre directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick, s'est même demandé plusieurs fois à voix haute pourquoi il avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Après tout, il est l'un des élèves les plus mauvais de notre maison et c'est avec beaucoup de chance qu'il passe tous les ans de justesse.

- Bonjour Fred, le salué-je en retour alors qu'il se baissait pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Camille.

Il sassit ensuite avec nous et passe un bras cajoleur autour de la taille de mon amie.

- Alors, bien passée cette rentrée ? Veut-il savoir.

- Bof, répondit Camille, me prenant de vitesse, comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire que Mandy a tout fait pour être invisible aux yeux de tout le monde et a brillamment réussi.

- Quand on voit comment elle se conduit dans la sécurité de notre tour, on se demande comment elle peut être autant effacée le reste du temps ! S'esclaffe Fred, penchant la tête en arrière.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire puérilement la langue.

- Je suis réservée, asséné-je, j'ai le droit, non. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce nétait pas un crime.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu rates peut-être beaucoup d'opportunités en te limitant aux élèves de Serdaigle, explique mon amie.

Cette discussion a un arrière-goût amer de déjà vu. Comme à chaque fois que nos échanges dérivent sur ma vie sociale, dailleurs. Trop de fois j'ai entendu ces mots, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'à l'orphelinat. La directrice de mon établissement de primaire avait même voulu me faire voir un psychologue pour vérifier que ce n'était pas dû à une pathologie. Retrouver son tableau habituellement noir barbouillé de peinture vermillon avec rage, la rapidement dissuadée d'aller dans ce sens. A cette époque, bien entendu, j'ignorais que j'étais une sorcière et capable de magie. J'avais donc, comme tous les autres, été passablement ébahie de voir ma maîtresse me haïr subitement.

- Dis Mandy, tu as fait quelque chose de spécial à Crow ?

Etonnée, je sors de mes pensées et jette un regard interrogateur à Camille.

- Crow ? Non, je ne lai pas vue depuis ce matin dans la Grande Salle, et je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole depuis notre départ pour les vacances de Noël. Pourquoi ?

Camille fait un signe du menton dans la direction des tables qui entourent la statue de Serdaigle.

- Parce qu'elle a l'air de t'en vouloir.

Je me retourne, curieuse de constater cela de mes propres yeux. Jessie Crow, 17 ans, rousse aux yeux marrons, est accompagnée d'une de ses amies et installée autour d'une table ronde. Et, effectivement, elle a l'air de m'en vouloir puisqu'elle me fusille du regard.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Demandé-je en me remettant droite.

Camille et Fred haussent des épaules.

- Si tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas nous qui allons pouvoir t'aider, précise Fred. Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ?

- J'ai une tête de suicidaire ? Répliqué-je instantanément. Je n'approche pas un dragon quand il est dans cet état.

Fred et Camille éclatent de rire.

- De toute façon, je le saurais bien à un moment ou un autre, continué-je avec un haussement dépaules désinvolte en me levant de ma chaise. Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux, je vais me coucher. A demain !

****

O0o0O

_Un croissant de lune pointe timidement son nez cette nuit. Les étoiles brillent plus fort que la nuit passée. La journée a été difficile. Ils sont revenus, ont parcouru une partie de la forêt. Ils ont troublé son sommeil. Un homme est passé, entré plus profondément que les autres. Il ne faut pas qu'il le repère._

_Il se laisse tomber sur le sol, souplement, sans bruits. La faim le tiraille à nouveau. Cest encore ténu, sous-jacent mais bientôt il faudra la satisfaire. Pas cette nuit, sans doute pas. Mais la nuit prochaine, ou celle d'après. Il attendra jusque-là, puis il s'en ira. Une fois rassasié, il partira de nouveau. Vers d'autres contrées._

**O0o0O**

Je me relève, attrape mon sac et le remets daplomb sur mon épaule. Je fais fi des rires des élèves de tous âges et de toutes maisons. Je grave dans ma tête le regard dégoûté et furieux de Crow. Et je passe mon chemin dignement.

Cela fait la quatrième fois depuis le lever que Crow s'amuse à me faire tomber de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Elle m'en veut, comme l'ont dit Fred et Camille hier soir, mais j'ignore toujours autant pourquoi. En tout cas, elle m'a l'air résolue à se venger d'un affront que je lui ai fait sans que je ne le sache.

- Mandy, ça va ?

Je réponds à mon amie d'un léger sourire rassurant.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie à l'infirmerie ? Tu boîtes.

- Non, ça va, réponds-je, ma cheville est juste légèrement douloureuse. Ca va passer, ce n'est que le choc, pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Camille se met alors à rouspéter.

- Eh bien sûr, il n'y a jamais de Préfet quand on a besoin d'eux. Pourquoi tu ne lui retires pas des points toi ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Je suis la cible, je serais un mauvais juge. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Serdaigle serait dans le rouge depuis longtemps. Gardons un espoir de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Camille ne répond pas et s'adosse au mur de notre cours de potions. Cest notre premier cours du mardi matin, avec le professeur Slughorn, et bien sûr il n'est pas à l'heure. Un peu plus loin, Crow bavasse gaiement avec son amie, Cassandra Granson, qui partage aussi notre dortoir. Je grince des dents.

Je n'ai jamais eu aucun différent avec Crow jusquà maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas de grandes amies, mais pas non plus des ennemies jurées. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est aussi méchante avec moi tout à coup. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'ai pu faire de mal hier pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. L'aurais-je offensée d'une quelconque manière ?

- Ah, désolé pour mon retard, s'exclame le professeur Slughorn en arrivant en courant, son sac débordant de parchemins et trifouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de la clé de sa classe. Miss Dawn, que vous est-il arrivée ? Ajoute-t-il en lorgnant sur ma joue droite.

Etonnée, je passe une main sur mon visage et retiens une grimace de douleur. Je dois avoir un bleu.

- Rien professeur, une maladresse.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ouvrant sa porte. Inutile de s'inquiéter plus, je suis une éternelle maladroite et la salle de potion en a suffisamment fait les frais pour que mon professeur le sache pertinemment.

Je pénètre dans la salle de classe à la suite de deux Gryffondor, et m'installe automatiquement à ma place, Camille me rejoignant. A son tour, elle jette un oeil à ma joue.

- C'est vilain, annonce-t-elle. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle te réparerait ça en un tour de main.

- Inutile, il n'y aura plus rien d'ici quelques jours. Je ne vais pas aller l'embêter pour si peu.

Camille lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée mais najoute rien : le cours vient de commencer et le professeur Slughorn nous explique que nous allons entamer l'apprentissage de la préparation du Polynectar.

Deux heures plus tard, nous quittons le cours. Camille fulmine encore et j'en suis toujours à tenter vainement d'extirper de mon cuir chevelu la chose non identifiée qui envahit mon crâne.

- Quelle peau de vache ! Sécrie mon amie. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a à la fin ! Tu ne lui as rien fait à ce que je sache !

Je ne réponds pas mais grimace d'avoir tiré trop fort sur mes cheveux. Ma mèche brune s'entortille de nouveau quand je la lâche et reprend son aspect initiale désordonné. Je soupire. Mon cuir chevelu n'est déjà habituellement pas coopératif, mais alors là ce sera carrément la Seconde Guerre Mondiale entre lui et moi ! Je vais mamuser à les nettoyer.

- Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un détour par les toilettes, murmuré-je à Camille en passant devant un groupe de garçons qui attend un de leurs amis de notre cours, autrement je serais en retard en Botanique.

Camille prend un air compatissant.

- Je sais. Dommage que le vert ne taille pas au teint, ce n'aurait pas été catastrophique autrement.

Mes paupière se plissent de colère quand j'entends Crow glousser derrière nous. Sale peste ! A présent, je me fiche de savoir quelle mouche l'a piquée, mais elle a intérêt d'arrêter ces gamineries, où je ne réponds plus de rien ! Ce n'est pas elle qui va passer trois heures à tenter de dépêtrer cette patte collante qu'elle m'a renversée sur le crâne !

- Oh oh, fait soudain Camille en faisant un pas de recul. Mandy, je n'aime pas ce regard. La dernière fois que tu as fait cette tête, tu as jeté mon frère dans une benne à ordure. Je te conseille de te calmer.

Je pince les lèvres mais suis le conseil de mon amie. Ce nest pas le moment de faire du grabuge. Derrière nous, j'entends les pas de Crow et me parvient aux oreilles sa voix douce, mais à présent désagréable.

- Je ne sais pas, rigole-t-elle, mais Dawn est tellement maladroite ! Elle a dû plonger la tête la première dans un chaudron d'excrément de véracrasse en s'emmêlant les pieds dans son sac.

Au moins, maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai dans les cheveux et pourquoi j'avais cette odeur puante dans le nez depuis la fin du cours.

- Cest bizarre, fait une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Remus Lupin, mon homologue Préfet de Gryffondor, je ne l'ai pas vu tomber aujourd'hui. Dhabitude, c'est plus remarqué que ça.

Crow s'esclaffe de nouveau, accompagnée cette fois-ci de Granson.

- Cest parce qu'elle a fait attention à ne pas se faire voir, murmure-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait intéressée par quelqu'un.

Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Je suis la première intéressée et je ne suis même pas au courant. Si ce n'est pas magnifique.

- Qu'on m'explique pourquoi Crow raconte de tels bobards ! Marmonne Camille alors que nous passons dans le hall pour rejoindre le parc où se déroule notre prochain cours.

Je ne dis rien mais plisse à nouveau des yeux. Je sens la colère enfler dans mes veines et, affolée, tente de la faire taire.

- Ah oui ? Fait Lupin. Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être son genre.

Crow glousse de nouveau, ce qui en devient exaspérant.

- Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais je l'ai vu. Elle garde une photo de lui sous son oreiller et le soir, quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde, elle la sort de sa cachette et l'embrasse.

- Ah oui ? Rigole une voix masculine que je ne reconnais pas, et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

- Voyons, Sirius, quelle question. C'est toi, bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Plus questomaquée, je pile dangereusement. Camille, prise au dépourvue me rentre dedans et son nez frappe l'arrière de ma tête.

- Aïe ! Mandy, mais qu'est-ce que . . . ? Commence-t-elle en me passant devant, puis s'interrompt et ajoute en voyant mon air : Oh, _ce _regard, ce n'est décidemment pas bon !

Je me retourne, surprenant le groupe qui nous suit de près et dégaine ma baguette.

Je viens de comprendre les raisons de Crow en additionnant tout ce que je sais d'elle. Cette bécasse fait partie de l'absurde fan-club de Sirius Black et se traîne à ses pieds depuis déjà plus de trois ans. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, elle pense que je suis intéressée par lui et tente donc de me discréditer pour avoir plus de chances.

- Cest vrai ce que vient de nous dire Crow, Dawn ? S'amuse le blond Pettigrow. Tu craques pour Sirius ?

Je ne prends même la peine de répondre et pointe ma baguette sur ma camarade qui rigole en me voyant faire.

Difficile de ne pas la comprendre. Je suis, et de loin, lun des plus petits gabarits de cette école. Je ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante et je suis aussi fine qu'un bout de fil de fer. Ridicule. La plupart des élèves de cette école, filles comprises, pourraient me briser en deux rien qu'en me prenant dans leurs bras.

- _Expulso !_

Mon sort interrompt instantanément le rire de Crow et son corps est brusquement expulsé loin en arrière, avant d'atterrir douloureusement dans le lac. Son cri d'horreur suraigu doit s'entendre dans tout le domaine. J'entame quelques pas pour la rejoindre, et finir ce que j'ai commencé, quand je me sens happé par deux bras.

- Mandy, arrête ! Crie Camille en me serrant contre elle pour m'empêcher de continuer à avancer. Elle a eu son compte, calme-toi !

- _Amandine Dawn !_

Mon nom hurlé avec un ton aussi outragé me force à arrêter de gigoter et à tourner mon regard vers le professeur Chourave qui se dirige vers nous.

- De quel droit est-ce que vous . . . Jamais, je n'ai . . . Ceci est inadmissible, jeune fille ! Vous auriez pu gravement blesser votre camarade !

Le ton de la voix de notre professeur me calme instantanément. Contrite, je baisse la tête et Camille me relâche.

- Désolée, professeur, m'excusé-je instantanément, je me suis laissé emporter. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

La débonnaire professeur Chourave se calme à son tour et reprend sa voix douce et calme.

- Miss Dawn, je vous connais, je sais que vous ne vous mettez pas en colère souvent, mais ce geste doit être puni. Vous serez en retenue ce soir, avec le professeur Slughorn. Il doit aller cueillir des herbes dans la Forêt Interdite et il ne sera pas contre de la main d'oeuvre. Soyez dans son bureau à huit heures.

Puis, elle se dirige vers Crow qui sort du lac, complètement trempée.

- Waouh.

Je me retourne et croise le regard chaudement brun de James Potter. Il a l'air impressionné.

- Dorénavant, je ferais attention avant de me frotter à un poids plume, déclare-t-il, faisant sourire ses amis.

Je me détourne et soupire avant de reprendre le chemin du cours.

- Bah, finalement, elle est intéressée ou pas par Sirius ? Demande Pettigrow.

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui poser la question ? Réplique Lupin.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà terminé. J'espére avoir attisé votre curiosité et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. Les plus courageux d'entre vous me laisseront peut-être une review pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pnsés et je les en remercie d'avance.

Bye !


	2. Découverte de soi

**Titre **: Love me tonight

**Rating :** Niveau le plus bas (pour l'instant)

**Pairing :** SB/OC

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte de soi**

Le dîner se fait sans exagérations de bruits à notre table. Les conversations sont calmes et sans cohues. Cela change de l'ordinaire. Au moins ainsi, je peux manger sans craindre une migraine en allant me coucher.

- Amandine, mange! Il ne faudrait pas que tu alertes les créatures dangereuses de la forêt avec ton ventre gargouillant !

Je lève un regard morne vers Fred. Ca ne me fait pas rire.

- Frederick, le rabroue Camille en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ne l'écoute pas, Mandy, ce n'est qu'un idiot.

- Hey, sympa ! S'insurge "'idiot" .

- Je te comprends, continue-t-elle ignorant l'intervention de son petit-ami, ce ne doit pas être drôle. Mais dis toi que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, et on n'a pas eu de perte de points, Chourave a été cool sur ce coup-là.

- Elle a dû comprendre en voyant ma tête que Crow avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, réponds-je.

A présent, le bleu qui a envahit ma joue a tourné à une couleur verdâtre absolument répugnante. Au moins, j'ai pu profiter de mon heure de libre avant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour enlever les excréments de véracrasse de ma tête. Mais du coup, je n'ai pas déjeuné à midi et malgré ma faim tiraillant, je n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Je passe une main dans ma tignasse. Mes cheveux sont encore gluants. Malgré une heure et demi de frottage intensif et trois shampooings, j'ai l'impression que la substance verte est toujours là.

- Il est huit heures moins le quart, Mandy, tu devrais peut-être y aller, fait alors Camille en regardant sa montre bracelet.

J'hoche dun signe de tête, repose ma fourchette et quitte la table en leur faisant un signe d'au revoir. Les mains dans la poche et l'air renfrogné, je me dirige ensuite lentement vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Je frappe trois coups à la porte, à huit heure pile.

Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on racle, de pas et la porte s'ouvre. Le professeur Slughorn est habillé de pied en cape, prêt à partir. Il me tend une besace en cuir.

- Vous y mettrez ce que vous aurez trouvé, dit-il. Nous allons aller ensemble dans la forêt puis nous nous séparerons, ainsi, nous irons plus vite et serons au lit plus tôt.

Il me tend ensuite une feuille de parchemin alors qu'il quitte son bureau en le verrouillant.

- Ceci est la liste des plantes que je recherche. Toutes ne se trouvent qu'à l'état sauvage, alors ouvrez l'oeil, j'en ai besoin pour mon prochain cours avec les cinquièmes années.

J'acquiesce et le suis hors du château.

- Vous devriez aller voir linfirmière pour cet hématome, miss Dawn, fait le professeur alors que nous traversons le parc. Il est inutile de garder une marque aussi voyante, cela ne fait qu'alimenter les commérages déjà nombreux sur votre compte.

Des commérages ? Sur moi ? Ah bon ?

- Des commérages, monsieur ? Je n'ai rien entendu de tel.

Le professeur Slughorn se met à glousser, et son double monter tressaute en rythme avec sa moustache.

- Miss Dawn, il semblerait que votre démonstration du Sortilège d'Expulsion sur la personne de miss Crow ait impressionné nombre de vos camarades. Le professeur Flitwick lui-même ma avoué avoir rarement vu un élève lancer ce sort avec autant de brio.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil, et nous nous glissons parmi les premiers arbres.

- Il est vrai que vous ne vous démarquez guère dans mon cours, poursuit-il, ainsi je n'ai jamais vraiment pu admirer votre potentiel en matière de magie. Dites-moi, miss Dawn, accepteriez-vous de venir au dîner au petite comité que j'organise samedi soir ? Il n'y aura là que quelques élèves et moi-même, et ce serait l'occasion de vous faire de nouvelles connaissances. Dans la vie, avoir de bonnes relations est essentiel. Je n'accepterai aucun refus de votre part, miss.

Je lui jette un regard partagé. Tout le monde à Poudlard connait l'existence du Club de Slug, mais je n'ai jamais émis l'envie d'y aller. C'est un regroupement des meilleurs élèves de l'école, ainsi que des sorciers mineurs influents de la communauté, ceux qui seront connus dans le futur. Seuls les favoris du professeur Slughorn y sont admis. Mon sort aurait-il été aussi spectaculaire que ça ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, professeur. Merci pour l'invitation.

- Attention, miss, fait-il avec un air faussement grondeur, je n'accepterai pas de refus.

Je lui tends un sourire hésitant, puis il m'annonce que nous nous séparons, avant de s'éloigner par la gauche. Je lance un regard incertain vers la cime des arbres. Tout est noir ici, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Le silence de la forêt est inquiétant. Ne devrait-il pas y avoir des animaux qui sortent pour se nourrir, chasser ?

Faisant fi de ma peur, je commence à m'enfoncer parmi les arbres, ma baguette devant moi éclairée par un _lumos_. La lumière troue les ombres mais rien ne s'agite à part les feuilles secouées par le vent glacial qui souffle. Je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon nez et dirige ma baguette vers le sol pour tenter de trouver les plants dont a besoin le professeur Slughorn.

Quelques minutes passent. Le manque de bruit m'angoisse de plus en plus. Bien que je l'aime, je sais aussi que le silence de la forêt est anormal. Mon coeur bat un grand bruit contre mes côtes et je crains qu'un prédateur ne l'entende.

Un bruissement ténu dans mon dos me tétanise. La lumière de ma baguette tremblote, tout comme ma main. Il y a quelque chose derrière moi. Quelque chose de dangereux, me souffle mon instinct. Mes membres sont paralysés, je ne peux pas faire un mouvement. La peur me cloue sur place.

Soudain, je sens mon écharpe s'abaisser dans ma nuque et le souffle dune respiration précipitée la parcourir. Il faut que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose. Mon instinct me hurle de m'enfuir, de hurler. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas une courageuse Gryffondor, moi, je suis une studieuse Serdaigle.

Un bras enserre ma taille, me rapproche dun corps. Cest humain. Un torse plat se presse contre mon dos, la poitrine d'un homme. Est-ce un élève aventureux, avide de me donner la peur de ma vie ? Non, là encore mon instinct me hurle que cest plus que ça, que c'est dangereux. Ma vie est en danger.

Je retrouve l'utilisation de ma voix alors qu'une main ferme et forte attrape mon menton et m'oblige à incliner la tête sur le côté. Et quelque chose transperce la chair fine et fragile de mon cou. Je hurle.

****

O0o0O

_C'est succulent. Cela le tentait depuis que l'humaine avait mit les pieds dans le parc. Dans la journée, la fragrance de son parfum était parvenu jusqu lui, troublant son sommeil. Depuis, son esprit avait été entièrement tournée vers cette odeur, cette saveur sur sa langue. Et enfin, elle était revenue, une fois la nuit tombée et s'était enfoncée dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la rejoindre. Son parfum était encore plus envoutant de plus près. Il n'avait pas résisté._

_Le liquide coule entre ses lèvres, envahit sa bouche, dégringole dans sa gorge, étanche sa soif, arrose son âme. Ce sang . . . Rarement il n'en a connu d'aussi délicat, d'aussi entêtant. Cela lui rappelle un lointain souvenir agrémenté de fleurs aux couleurs pastels, d'un soleil ardent._

_L'humaine crie, commence à se débattre. Mais il est plus fort. Il la domine, aspire un peu plus. Le sang passe à nouveau dans sa bouche, réchauffe son corps froid. Il entend alors des bruits de pas. Quelquun vient, qui le dérange dans son repas. Mais il ne veut pas que ça sarrête, il veut continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Il veut la vider, quil ne reste en elle plus une seule goutte de ce divin nectar, que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse humer ce bouquet, ne puisse goûter cette saveur. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent. C'est un humain, il le sent. Ce n'est pas un jeune comme la fille, cest un vieux, expérimenté. Il saura comment lui faire du mal. Il faut qu'il s'en aille ou il sera en danger._

_Ses crocs s'extirpent de la chair de l'humaine. Elle est inconsciente depuis quelques secondes. La pâleur de la jeune fille lui rappelle la sienne, les boucles noires de ses cheveux lui en rappellent d'autres, aimées. C'est une tentation qu'il doit oublier. Il doit fuir. Il dépose délicatement son paquet sur le sol de feuilles, passe un dernier coup de langue sur la blessure ensanglantée . . ._

_Et se souvient. A son esprit, en quelques millièmes de secondes, se succèdent les visages des **autres **. . . Ceux qu'il considère comme une plaie pour sa race, qui ne sont pas dignes de leur être apparenté. Il prend alors une décision rapide, porte son propre poignet à sa bouche, y mord sauvagement. Son sang coule doucement de la plaie alors que les pas se font de plus en plus proches. L'homme n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il se penche sur l'humaine, respire à nouveau le bouquet exquis de son sang mais fait fi. Il lui soulève la tête et presse sa plaie contre les lèvres entrouvertes. Le liquide vermillon coule délicatement dans sa bouche et d'une pression des doigts sur sa gorge, la force à avaler. Ainsi, elle ne deviendra pas comme **eux**, elle aura une chance d'avoir une vie meilleure. Et puis, peut-être recroisera-t-il son chemin et pourra-t-il de nouveau goûter à son sang, si divin . . ._

_Il se relève, puis ses pas le mènent plus loin, plus vite, hors de la sécurité basique de la forêt. Il s'éloigne, s'en va pour toujours, mais une part de lui restera à jamais avec l'humaine. Son venin, mélangé au quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lui a donné, a déjà commencé son travail . . ._

**O0o0O**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Une lumière vive transperce mes pupilles. Celle du soleil. Jamais il ne m'avait semblé aussi éclatant. Je prends ensuite une profonde inspiration, l'air s'engouffre dans mon corps, brulant ma gorge, comme si il y avait longtemps que l'oxygène navait pas pénétré mon organisme. Et l'odeur me frappe. Cela réveille en moi une sensation inconnue. Ma gorge se serre, mon ventre se noue, mon coeur semballe.

Cette odeur . . .

Automatiquement, ma tête se tourne vers l'origine de cette saveur tentante. Il y a une assiette creuse en porcelaine emplie d'un liquide noire. Je me jette dessus comme une affamée, incapable de contenir mon impatience, et porte le récipient à mes lèvres.

Le liquide coule dans ma bouche, envahit ma gorge, brûle mon sophage. C'est délicieux. Il y a ce goût musqué, cette saveur légèrement sucrée, cette sensation de douceur. Je n'ai jamais rien avalé de pareil, on dirait une sucrerie délectable.

Je repose le récipient là où je l'ai trouvé, sur une petite table. Il est vide à présent. Ou presque. Des traces rouges le parcourent. Mais le liquide n'était-il pas noir ? Le souvenir du plat remplie me frappe, aussi vivace que s'il était devant moi, et je remarque ce que je n'avais pas vu, trop pressée de me délecter de cette substance : il y avait tant de ce liquide _rouge_, qu'il en était noir.

Quel était cette boisson ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil.

Soudain, un bruit. Mon attention est attirée par un son de pas proches. Je tourne la tête. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Personne d'autre que moi et les meubles : la table près de laquelle je suis, le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, deux chaises. Pourtant, le bruit continu, il est là, tout proche. Le pas est aérien et assuré. Comment est-ce que je peux décrire autant des sons de pas ?

Mon regard se pose sur le lit. Mes sourcils se froncent. A mon réveil, n'étais-je pas allongée dessus ? Mais à présent, je suis près de la table, qui se trouve à près de cinq pas de la couche. Comment ai-je pu arriver là en moins d'une seconde ?

La personne se rapproche, je l'entends à son rythme de pas. Elle est près de la porte à présent, et c'est comme si elle marchait juste à côté de moi. C'est troublant. Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'ouïe aussi exacerbé. On frappe deux coups secs. Le bruit me donne l'impression que des coups de bélier essayent de réduire la porte en miette. Surprise et effrayée, je fais un bond en arrière . . . Et me retrouve accroupie sur le lit, les dents découvertes et un son rageur s'échappant du tréfonds de mon corps.

Encore plus surprise, je m'assieds instantanément sur la couche d'une manière plus convenable. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Miss Dawn ?

La voix est douce et légèrement rauque. C'est celle du professeur Dumbledore.

- Puis-je entrer ? Poursuit-il.

Il me demande à _moi_, s'il peut entrer ? N'est-ce pas son école aux dernières nouvelles ? A moins que . . . Je jette un oeil aux murs qui m'entourent. Ils sont faits de pierres scellées et des tableaux vivants sont accrochés aux murs. D'ailleurs, ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Je les comprends un peu, moi-même je me trouve bizarre ce matin. Mais cela me prouve que je suis bien à Poudlard.

- Vous pouvez entrer, professeur.

Ma voix me fait un drôle deffet. Il y a comme une consonance chantante dans la manière dont j'ai prononcé ces mots. Bien que cela me semble tout à fait naturel, je trouve ça aussi assez étrange.

Un bruit de clé que l'on glisse dans une serrure me tire de mes pensées. J'entends distinctement tout les rouages qui tournent afin de déverrouiller la porte. De plus en plus bizarre ce qu'il se passe. Le professeur Dumbledore pousse le battant et entre, vêtu d'une robe de sorcière bleu nuit constellée d'étoiles argentés. Elle est tâchée au niveau de la poitrine, il y a renversé une substance transparente.

Je lève la tête et cible mon regard sur son visage. Il est encore loin, mais je perçois les nombreuses rides de son visage, pas toutes dues à son grand âge, ainsi que les paillettes dorées qui peuplent son regard azur et les fils argentées mélangées à sa barbe blanche.

- Bonjour, fais-je avec prudence, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me veut, ce qu'il marrive et où je suis.

- Bonjour, miss Dawn, me salue-t-il en retour en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Difficile de répondre à sa question. Depuis mon réveil, j'ai la désagréable impression de ne plus être la même personne qu'hier.

- Bien, je crois, réponds-je quand même. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Le professeur s'approche dune des chaises, s'y assoit et l'odeur sous-jacente qui régnait dans la pièce depuis son arrivée se fait plus forte. Cest quelque chose de sucrée, trop d'ailleurs. Cela mattire et me repousse en même temps. Comme un succulent gâteau dont le parfum embaumerait mes sens, mais que mon état repu m'empêchait de goûter de peur que mon estomac n'éclate.

- Ceci est toute une histoire, miss, s'amuse le directeur. Vous souvenez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé mardi soir ?

Mon regard se plante dans le sien alors que je tente de rappeler mes souvenirs à moi.

- Mardi soir . . . Murmuré-je, l'esprit ailleurs. J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Slughorn. Nous avons été dans la Forêt Interdite, cueillir des plants pour son cours avec les cinquièmes années. Il a été impressionné par ce que le professeur Flitwick lui a dit sur le Sortilège dExpulsion qui m'a valu ma retenue, il m'a proposé d'entrer dans son Club. Puis . . . Nous nous sommes séparés pour trouver plus rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et . . .

Et il y a eu ce bruit, la peur dans mes veines. Je n'étais pas seule à ce moment-là. Quelqu'un . . . Quelquun . . . Je porte brusquement ma main à mon cou, là où je me souviens de la sensation de deux objets pointus qui lacèrent ma peau. Sous ma paume, deux boursouflures distantes denviron deux centimètres se font sentir. Mon coeur s'emballe quand mon esprit fait le lien entre ces cicatrices et ce que j'en déduis.

- Un vampire . . .

Nom d'un chaudron, je me suis fait boulottée par une saleté de suceur de sang ! Alors, cela veut dire que . . . Que . . . Je lève mon regard embué de larmes vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il sourit dun air paisible. Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Vous avez eu de la chance miss Dawn, dit-il, vous auriez pu tomber sur bien pire que celui qui vous a mordu.

- Pardon ? Mais . . . Il m'a mordu ! Il a bu mon sang, il a . . . Je suis _morte _!

Oh Merlin-Tout-Puissant, je suis un vampire ! Il ma mordu, ne m'a pas tué, son venin s'est répandu en moi, il m'a transformé ! Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Surprise, je laisse la pulpe de mes doigts caresser mon visage et recueillir les gouttes. _Du sang_. Je verse des larmes de sang.

- Professeur, commencé-je de plus en plus confuse, qu'est-ce que . . . ?

Il lève deux mains apaisantes et dit :

- Pas de panique, miss Dawn, comme je vous l'ai dit, dans votre malheur, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Ce n'est pas un simple vampire qui vous a mordu, mais un membre de la Caste.

De la Caste ? Mais, il n'en a pas été fait mention lors de notre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de quatrième année sur les vampires.

- La . . . Caste ? Répété-je, hébétée.

- Oui, mais leur sujet nest pas abordé avant la septième année à Poudlard, cest pour cela que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler jusqu'ici. Les vampires de la Caste ne sont pas comme ceux dont on parle dans les livres d'épouvante ou contre lesquels le Ministère nous met en garde. Ils sont différents.

- En quoi ? Demandé-je, avide de savoir.

- Ils sont l'origine des vampires.

Je fronce des sourcils.

- L'origine ? Et qu'est-ce que cela change pour moi ?

- Rien, si ce vampire n'avait fait que vous mordre.

Mon froncement s'intensifie, l'impatience se réveille. Qu'il cesse donc de me donner des informations au compte-goutte.

- Mais, et nous ignorons pourquoi, poursuit-il, il semblerait que ce vampire vous ait aussi fait boire un peu de son sang.

Je pose deux mains horrifiées sur ma bouche. Il ma fait boire _son sang _?! Et, aussi vite que ce dégoût est apparut, il reflue. Le sang . . . Ce simple mot éveille en moi un désir faible de m'en repaitre. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi cette envie de m'en abreuver ? Alors, sans que je ne m'y attende, mon regard se pose sur l'assiette creuse que j'ai vidé plus tôt. Son contenu était rouge. Rouge _sang_.

- Je vois que vous avez compris, reprend le professeur Dumbledore après les quelques instants de silence qu'il ma laissé pour que jassimile. Vous aviez besoin de ce sang. Je vous rassure, nous n'avons tué personne pour l'avoir, cest du sang animal.

Je lève de nouveau mon regard vers lui.

- Animal ? Mais les vampires ne se nourrissent-ils pas de sang humain ?

- Pas ceux de la Caste. A l'origine, les vampires de la noblesse ne se nourrissaient que du sang des animaux. Ce sont les autres vampires, les Faucheurs comme ils les appellent, qui recherchent avec avidité le sang humain.

Mes yeux papillonnent, mon esprit assimilant l'information.

- Et moi, je suis . . . L'un de ses Faucheurs à présent ? Je tuerais pour m'abreuver de sang humain ?

Le professeur Dumbledore secoue la tête dun air apaisant.

- Non, miss Dawn. Vous, vous avez été mordu par un membre de la Caste qui, ne souhaitant certainement pas vous savoir devenir un Faucheur, vous a en retour fait boire quelques gouttes de son sang. Vous êtes donc, à votre tour, un vampire de la Caste.

****

O0o0O

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, je peux suivre le cours de Botanique du professeur Chourave. En tendant l'oreille, je peux entendre sa leçon, et mon regard est si acéré que j'arrive à discerner les plantes quelle présente aux élèves de ma classe.

Le professeur Dumbledore est reparti quelques minutes plus tôt en m'apprenant que j'étais restée inconsciente pendant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, le temps que la métamorphose s'opère. Nous sommes donc jeudi matin. Moi qui pensais à mon réveil que c'était le milieu de la journée à cause de la vivacité de soleil, j'avais alors compris que c'était mon _regard _qui s'était fait plus vif. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à avoir mes sens exacerbés car cela fait partie de mon être à présent. Je ne suis plus une humaine. Je suis un vampire.

J'aurais aimé continuer à interroger le directeur sur la Caste et ce que cela impliquait pour moi, mais il avait à faire ailleurs. Il est parti en me certifiant que le professeur Gray ferait un cours sur les vampires de la Caste à mon prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vendredi matin. Je n'ai donc plus que vingt-quatre heures à patienter avant d'en connaître un peu plus sur ma nouvelle nature.

- Mr Stafford, veuillez vous éloignez de cette Tentacula je vous prie !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, et à l'uniforme jaune et noir, s'éloigne précipitamment de la plante carnivore. Le professeur reprend son cours. Mon regard s'attarde alors sur la silhouette de Camille qui est assise à côté de Fred. J'ai reçu la permission de tout dire à Camille si jamais elle vient me rendre visite, mais j'ai peur de lattaquer. Et si l'odeur de son sang m'attirait de trop et que je la mordais ?

Mon regard se baisse et s'attarde sur mes mains, posées sur mes cuisses. Mes ongles, auparavant continuellement rongées, sont à présent plus longs et acérés. En passant la langue sur mes dents, je constate aussi que mes canines du haut sont légèrement plus longues qu'avant. Je soupire. Heureusement, les changements physiques ne sont pas trop voyants. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu lexpliquer autrement.

- Miss Dawn ?

Je relève la tête, interpellée. L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, se tient dans l'encadrement de ma porte, hésitante.

- Pouvons-nous converser ?

- Oui, bien sûr, réponds-je en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Elle pénètre dans la pièce et s'installe sur la chaise laissé libre par le directeur. L'odeur de son sang me frappe, m'attire, mais sans plus. Je n'ai pas soif, et l'odeur n'est rien comparée à celle que j'ai sentie à mon réveil.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin d'être rassurée, fait l'infirmière avec bienveillance. Je me suis un peu renseignée sur les vampires de la Caste quand j'ai appris votre état, alors j'ai mis au point un programme pour vos repas.

- Pardon ?

Elle a un sourire hésitant et son visage parait harmonieux ainsi. Ses yeux verts brillent, ses cheveux blonds tenus en chignon ne m'ont jamais paru aussi soyeux. Mme Pomfresh est une belle femme, jamais je ne l'avais remarqué.

- Oui, les jeunes vampires de la Caste ont besoin de se nourrir une fois par jour. Alors, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez prendre votre repas tôt le matin, à 'labri des regards et ainsi, vous seriez rassurée de ne menacer personne dans l'école. Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'avez aucune envie de me mordre, bien que vous sentiez l'odeur de mon sang.

C'est vrai, l'odeur de son parfum est omniprésent dans la pièce, mais je n'ai nullement l'envie de m'y abreuver. Le sang de ce matin m'a suffit.

- Vous dites vrai, acquiescé-je avec hésitation. Alors, ça veut dire que je pourrais me mêler aux autres, sans craindre de leur faire du mal ?

Souriante, l'infirmière hoche de la tête.

- Oui, et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas malade.

Elle se lève, je la suis du regard. Avant de sortir, elle se retourne.

- Oh, avant que joublie : pour votre ration, venez à sept heures. J'essaierai de varier l'origine du sang et vous tacherez de me dire lequel vous préférez.

Elle s'en va, me laissant comme deux ronds de flans. Pourquoi être aussi aimable avec moi ? Un vampire n'est-il pas une créature dangereuse ? N'est-ce pas pour cela quon apprend à s'en défendre en cours de Défense _Contre les Forces du Mal _?

Soupirante, je me tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Les élèves quittent le professeur Chourave pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce pour toujours et deux adultes mont déjà certifiés que je pouvais circuler librement. Pourquoi rester ici plus longtemps ? Il faut que je me remette dans le bain au plus vite, que je côtoie les humains le plus tôt possible pour m'habituer à humer leur sang.

Je me lève et sors de la pièce à pas tranquilles. Cela me parait d'une lenteur extrême, mais je sais que cette vitesse est normale aux yeux des humains. Je dois m'y faire. Je passe devant Mme Pomfresh, assise derrière son bureau, qui me fait un clin d'oeil, traverse linfirmerie et passe dans le couloir. Heureusement pour moi, il est vide.

Passant de couloirs en couloirs le plus lentement possible pour ne pas à avoir croiser qui que ce soit, je parviens à rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à l'armure qui en garde soigneusement l'entrée, j'entre dans la salle commune. Immédiatement, les effluves de sang me sautent au nez. Mes narines se dilatent, s'imprègnent de ses odeurs, puis je me calme. Les quelques deuxième année présents se tournent vers moi. Et ne me lâchent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que j'ai disparue dans les escaliers qui mènent à mon dortoir.

- Tu as vue _ça_, Mike ? Murmure l'un dentre eux.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je ne la'vais jamais vu avant ?

- Mais si, c'est une septième année, c'est celle qua envoyé une de ses copines dans le lac avant-hier. T'en a pas entendue parler ?

Je claque la porte de ma chambre. Et ayant oublié mon ouïe plus fine, grimace à l'écho qui se répercute violemment sous mon crâne. Belle, moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne dis pas que j'étais particulièrement moche, mais le terme " jolie " était amplement suffisant pour me décrire.

Soucieuse de savoir ce qui me vaut un tel rehaussement de valeur dans les canons de beauté, je me précipite dans la salle de bain et me poste devant le premier miroir que je trouve. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé. Je suis toujours aussi pâle, si ce n'est plus, mes cheveux sont toujours bruns et bouclés, bien que beaucoup plus disciplinés à présent comme je le constate en tirant sur l'une de mes mèches, mes yeux sont toujours bleus, mais plus foncé et mes lèvres sont simplement légèrement plus rouge. Rien qui, a priori, ne devrait susciter une telle réaction chez les deux deuxièmes années. Mais voilà, je suis aussi consciente dune chose de plus : j'ai l'impression d'être . . . Attirante. Plus que la moyenne, beaucoup plus, comme si j'étais entouré d'une sorte . . . Daura.

Soudain, je prends une brusque inspiration. Merlin, est-ce _cela_, le charisme vampirique ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. ^^ Et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite. ;)

Bisous !


	3. Une nouvelle alimentation

****

Titre :

Love me tonight

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous. Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.

J'ai aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer : je pense arrêter de publier sur ce site. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que la mise en page est chaotique depuis quelques semaines. Les commandes ne répondent pas comme il le faudrait (genre je veux dé-souligner une phrase, il me souligne toute ma page, et impossible de revenir en arrière sans effacer la moitié de mon texte, bref, une vraie galère). Donc, si je vois qu'au prochain chapitre, j'ai autant de problèmes, je vous dirigerai vers un autre site où vous pourrez continuer à lire. Pour cela, il vous faudra me laisser une adresse où vous joindre (pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ffnet) au cas où l'adresse ne passera pas quand je l'intégrerai à ma note d'auteur.

En attendant, veuillez m'excuser pour les apostrophes, les "oe" et les quelques espaces ou lettres qui manquent par endroits et que je n'ai pas le courage de mettre une troisième fois. Si mon agacement s'est dissipé d'ici là, je reviendrai les mettre dans la semaine.

Bonne lecture à tous (enfin presque) !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle alimentation　**

- Cest . . . Euh . . .

- Vas-y, dis-le. Je ne mords pas.

- Ah bon ? Ce nest pourtant pas ce que javais compris.

Jassassine Camille du regard. Nous sommes dans notre dortoir, seules. Les cours de la journée sont terminés et je nai pas bougé de cette pièce depuis mon retour. Camille my a rejointe directement après ses quatre heures de potions, passant à lorigine au dortoir pour poser son sac, et ne sattendant pas à me trouver, debout, sur la pointe des pieds, marchant sur mon pied de lit avec une souplesse et une agilité surhumaine. Le cri de surprise quelle avait poussé mavait désarçonné et jtais tombé au sol, me rattrapant du bout des doigts avant de me projeter plus loin dune simple pression et de retomber sur mes pieds. Sa bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux exorbités, et son sac quelle avait laissé tomber par terre bruyamment mavait alors fait prendre conscience que, non, les humains ne font pas des trucs comme ça.

- Alors ? Insistai-je.

- Eh bien, cest assez surprenant, tu en conviens, mais . . . En fait, puisque tu ne te nourris pas de sang humain, il ny a pas de danger ! Nest-ce pas ?

Jy ai pensé toute laprès-midi. Dans les faits que lon mavait rapportés, les vampires de la Caste ne sont pas censés mordre les humains. Et pourtant, cest bien à cause de lun dentre eux que je me suis retrouvé transformé. Alors . . . Que sest-il passé, avec ce vampire-là ? Pourquoi ma-t-il mordu, puis transformé en lun de siens avant de mabandonner ?

- Non, aucun danger, certifié-je. Linfirmière et le directeur me lont promis et je ne pense pas quils prendraient le risque de mettre les élèves en danger.

Camille affiche alors un sourire rassurant et me tend les bras. Je ne bouge pas. Elle fait la moue.

- Je nai pas le droit à un câlin ? Fait-elle semblant de bouder.

- Ce nest pas parce que je nai pas envie de te mordre que ça ne peut pas arriver. Loin de moi lidée de me risquer à une telle tentation.

Camille, attristée, laisse retomber ses bras.

- Tu nas pas envie de me mordre ? Pourquoi ?

Je perçois des accents de vexation dans sa voix et un froncement de ses sourcils.

- Camille, ne me dis pas que tu es _vexée _de penser que ton sang ne mattire pas ?

Elle grimace et se trémousse, gênée. Lodeur de son sang sintensifie, emplissant mes narines. Son effluve est doux et réconfortant, comme un chocolat chaud. Mais, comme pour les autres, cela nait pas assez fort pour me donner envie de my abreuver. Qua donc de plus le sang animal pour être si délectable à mon odorat ?

- Bah, si un peu en fait.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je te lai expliqué, la Caste est comme ça, je ny peux rien. Nous sommes des vampires différents de ceux dont nous avons entendus parler jusque là.

- _Nous _sommes ? Relève-t-elle avec étonnement.

Je baisse les yeux. Je me suis rapidement adapté à lidée de ce que jtais à présent, un vampire. Il le fallait de toute manière. Qui sait ce que le déni pourrait causer comme incidents.

- Et, le changement est vraiment voyant ? Demandé-je, soucieuse de ne pas la laisser me porter sur le terrain de mon acclimatation rapide à ma nouvelle condition.

Camille fronce des sourcils et me scrute.

- Oui . . . Et non. Tu es toujours pareil, la même, seulement tu as cette espèce de . . . De _truc _en plus qui fait quon te remarque. Surtout si tu tamuses à faire des cabrioles dignes dun chat sur le mobilier !

Je soupire.

- Je suis désolée, mexcusai-je au moins pour la quinzième fois, je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais à ce moment-là. Et je ne faisais quapprivoiser mon nouveau corps. Je te signale que ce nest plus pareil pour moi !

Je mets mes mains en avant et mamuse à serrer et desserrer les poings. Je sens que mes muscles sont plus robustes, ma force est tout autre. Jai limpression que je pourrais faire voler un mur en éclat dun simple coup de poing.

- Comment tu vas faire pour les repas ? Sinquiète alors Camille. Tabreuver de sang le matin, cest bien beau, mais si tu te souviens, les humains ont trois repas par jour et tu te dois dtre présente à notre table autrement les autres vont sinterroger.

- Je . . .

Je nen sais rien, en fait. Je ny ai pas pensé et on ne men a pas parlé.

- En parlant de repas, cest lheure du dîner ! Sexclame Camille en sautant à bas de mon lit. Allons casser la croûte !

- Cam.

Mon amie sarrête au milieu de la chambre, se retourne, interrogative. Ce nest pas tous les jours que je lappelle par son surnom.

- Je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas facile daccepter ma transformation, dis-je. Nais pas à cacher ce que tu ressens pour me ménager. Après tout, je ne suis plus la petite Amandine Dawn que tu as connue, humaine maladroite et timide. Je suis un vampire, et jignore encore les changements que cela a fait en moi, en dehors de mon régime alimentaire et de ma souplesse.

Une ombre passe dans le regard de Camille. Elle soupire, ferme les yeux et se pince larrête du nez.

- Ecoute, je . . . Pour linstant, je préfère continuer à te considérer comme la Mandy que je connais, daccord ? Je vais me faire à lidée du changement, mais laisse moi le temps.

- Ok. Ainsi, ça mobligera à contenir mes instincts de vampire.

Elle rouvre les yeux, inquiète.

- Des instincts ?

- Oui, jai lenvie perpétuelle de pousser mon corps à la limite de ses capacités. Cest assez dérangeant.

Elle me lance un regard exaspéré.

- Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! Sexclame-t-elle. Jai cru que tallais me dire que tu pouvais boulotter nimporte qui dans ce château selon tes humeurs.

- Camille, je viens de te dire que je me nourrissais exclusivement de sang _animal_. Il y a un terme que tu nas pas compris dans cette phrase ?

- Ok, ok, excuse-moi, fait-elle, apaisante, en levant les mains. Mais laisses moi le temps de . . .

- Ty habituer, je sais, terminé-je à sa place en la rejoignant. Alors, on va dîner ou pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes non loin de la Grande Salle et mon ouïe mapporte déjà le bruit des couverts et des bavardages comme si jy étais. Je nose imaginer ce que cela donnera une fois que jy serais _réellement_. Je grimace. Jignore si je suis capable de museler mes nouveaux dons et de pouvoir récupérer des sens à volume humai. Mais si cest le cas, ce serait magnifique.

Nous y sommes. Je jette un il dans la Grande Salle et, instantanément, je vois chaque personne. Si javais aussi leurs noms, je connaitrais tous les élèves de Poudlard. Un pied dans la pièce, et ce sont les odeurs mélangés des sangs de tous qui me parviennent en un maelstrom malodorant. Cest donc, le nez froncé par le mélange des odeurs et le front plissé par le bruit assourdissant qui règne, que je suis Camille et minstalle à la table. Immédiatement, elle se sert en nourriture. Je fais de même, sans grand entrain. Lodeur de la nourriture est masquée par celle de lhémoglobine, mais je sais déjà que je ne pourrais rien avaler.

- Hey Dawn ! Tes sortie de linfirmerie ?

Je me tourne vers la personne qui minterpelle. Jessie Crow. Elle arbore un sourire méchamment amusé et je sens quelle va rajouter quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

- Quest-ce quil tait arrivé ? Tu tes évanouie en tombant nez à nez avec un Véracrasse ?

Ses amies éclatent de rire. Je serre les dents. En face de moi, je vois les lèvres de Camille dessiner une grimace colérique et sa main serrer fortement sa fourchette. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais je larrête avant quelle ait pu prononcer un seul mot :

- Laisse tomber, elle nen vaut pas la peine.

Camille se renfrogne, entame son repas en senfermant dans un silence boudeur. De mon côté, je trifouille du bout de la fourchette mon ragoût de buf. Je naime déjà pas ça à lorigine, mais là cest encore pire. Jessaye quand même den avaler une bouchée, histoire de. Laliment pénètre dans ma bouche et je retiens une grimace de dégoût. Cest franchement fade à côté de ce que jai bu le matin même. Et dire que je vais devoir faire semblant pendant les six mois qui me restent à passer dans cette école. Espérons quensuite, je puisse me trouver un coin pénard où je naurais pas besoin de me cacher.

- En y réfléchissant bien, cest de sa faute.

Surprise, je relève la tête et interroge Camille du regard.

- Quest-ce qui est la faute de qui ? Demandé-je.

- Crow ! Sexclame-t-elle. Cest de sa faute si tu es . . . Dans cet état. Si elle navait pas raconté ces bobards aux maraudeurs, tu ne te serais pas énervé, tu ne laurais pas envoyé dans le lac et tu naurais pas été en retenue. Donc, cest de sa faute.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- On peut aussi dire que cest de ma faute. Je navais qu être plus prudente dans la forêt, ou je navais pas à agresser une camarade, quelle quen soit la raison.

Camille réfléchit.

- Non, cest de sa faute, fait-elle ensuite. Et, je me suis renseigné sur le pourquoi quelle avait été dire ça aux autres, ajoute-t-elle, éveillant ma curiosité. Et cest une raison totalement débile.

- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

- Tu te souviens, on a été à la bibliothèque lundi soir après les cours ?

Jacquiesce dun mouvement de tête.

- Eh bien figure-toi que Crow faisait partie des filles qui avait accompagné les maraudeurs et quelle était encore là quand Black est venu nous réclamer le bouquin. Cette cruche a cru que tessayais de le draguer !

Heureusement que je nai rien dans la bouche, jaurais pu le recracher.

- Draguer Black ? _Moi ?_

Camille hoche la tête. Et nous partons toutes deux dans un grand éclat de rire. Je nai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide !

****

O0o0O

Je tourne à nouveau dans mon lit. Les draps se resserrent contre mon corps et je soupire. Il est près dune heure du matin et mes colocataires son endormies depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Jessaye de trouver le sommeil par tout les moyens, mais il ny a rien à y faire : Morphée me fuit comme la peste. Si arrivé à cette heure-là, je nai même pas un clignement de paupière fatigué, ce nest peut-être pas la peine que je mternise dans mon lit. Je repousse donc mes couvertures et descends du baldaquin, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Jenfile un jean sous le tee-shirt ample que je mets pour dormir, et quitte le dortoir.

La salle commune est vide. Je minstalle dans un fauteuil près dune fenêtre et laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le parc faiblement éclairé par un croissant de lune. Je pense comprendre pourquoi je narrive pas à dormir. Les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit, non ? Alors, je devrais plutôt passer ce temps là à vagabonder dans le château et dans le parc, au lieu de rester au fond de mon lit. Dois-je donc passer mes journées à dormir ? Cest incompatible avec une scolarité, et pourtant le professeur Dumbledore ma assuré quil ny aurait aucuns problèmes à ce niveau-là. Je ne comprends pas. Jespère que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal daujourdhui pourra mclairer.

Une chouette hulule au loin, dans la forêt. Le feu craque dans la cheminée. Il est encore vif, malgré lheure tardive, mais il ne me réchauffe pas. Je nai même pas le souvenir depuis mon réveil à linfirmerie, davoir eu chaud ou froid. Je suis comme anesthésié. Je ne ressens plus les changements de températures. Et la douleur ? Est-ce que je la sens encore ? Curieuse, je regarde mes bras dénudés et mes ongles coupants. Pour répondre à cette question, aurais-je le courage nécessaire pour me taillader la peau ? Je serre les dents, prends une profonde inspiration. Allons, un peu de courage. Que je prenne celui qui ma fait défaut dans la Forêt Interdite et qui a permis à ce vampire de me mordre.

Japproche lentement un doigt tendu vers mon avant-bras posé sur ma cuisse. Je frôle ma peau du bout de longle. Appuie plus fortement. Plus encore. Et encore. Une légère douleur me transperce quand mon ongle déchire ma peau. Une unique goutte de sang perle. Puis la blessure se referme, comme si de rien ntait. De mes yeux exorbités, je contemple à présent la surface lisse et nette de mon bras. Jai senti que ma chair était résistante, bien plus quavant. Seul un vampire à présent, pourrait me faire du mal, jen suis intimement convaincue. Et cette expérience me pousse à vouloir essayer autre chose. Car il faut que japprivoise ma nouvelle nature avant quun incident fâcheux survienne, dû à mon ignorance.

Je jette un coup dil par la fenêtre. La forêt est sombre, personne ne sy aventure la nuit, sauf en cas de retenue. Ce qui ne doit pas être le cas, depuis ce quil mest arrivé. Mon agresseur y est peut-être encore ? Si cest le cas, je pourrais lui demander la raison de son geste . . . Electrisée par cette idée, je saute à bas du fauteuil et me rue sur la sortie de la salle commune. Dehors, je cours comme jamais dans les couloirs, attentive au moindre son qui trahirait la présence de quelquun. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour sortir dans le parc, bien moins de temps que dhabitude. Cest hallucinant. Au dehors, lodeur de la nature envahit mon odorat et je me sens revivre. A présent, la forêt mappelle, silencieusement. Je me dirige vers elle à pas mesuré, savourant la nuit étoilée.

Je dépasse les premiers arbres de la forêt, menfonce plus profondément entre les bosquets. Le silence règne dans les bois, aucun animal ne signale sa présence. Je devine que cest moi qui suis à lorigine de cette absence de vie nocturne. Je suis un prédateur me nourrissant de leur sang, je leur fais peur. Aucun deux naura la bêtise cette nuit de sortir de sa tanière. Je menfonce encore parmi les arbres et lobscurité me recouvre entièrement. Cela ne me dérange pas, ma vue sadapte et je vois presque comme en plein jour. Assez déstabilisant. Je circule facilement, évitant avec aisance et célérité les défauts du sol et les racines qui pourraient me faire trébucher. Lherbe crisse délicatement sous mes pas, le fond froid de ce mois de janvier ne me fait aucun effet. Le souffle léger du vent joue avec mes cheveux et les odeurs qui saturent lair envahissent mes sens. Mon estomac se tord, ma gorge se serre. Je reconnais là les effets de la faim - ou de la soif. Ma dernière - et première - ration remonte au matin-même. Mon nouveau corps réclame sa pitance.

Soudain, je me fige. Jai entendu du bruit, un animal circule non loin de moi. Lui aussi sest figé, mais de peur. Son sang est gorgé dune nouvelle odeur, celle de ladrénaline. Ca mattire, mexcite. Mon ventre me tiraille, mon être me crie de sauter sur cette proie. Je laisse libre cours à cette envie. Lanimal na pas le temps de me voir arriver. Je lui saute dessus sauvagement et plonge ma tête dans son garrot. Jouvre la bouche, mes lèvres éraflent la fourrure et mes dents transpercent la chair et la carotide. Un liquide épais et chaud envahit ma bouche, allumant un brasier dans mon corps. Je suce goulument ce nectar de vie. Dans mes mains, lanimal qui stait débattu vainement, se tend et se fige. Son sang continue à couler à flots dans ma gorge. Mais en quelques secondes, il est déjà vide. Je me redresse, passe une main sur mes lèvres. Elle est poisseuse de sang. Je jette un coup dil sur mon tee-shirt. Il est loin dtre blanc à présent. Puis, mon regard se pose sur ma victime. Cest un lièvre. Les deux billes rondes de ses yeux me fixent avec effroi, morts. Je fixe son regard. Devrais-je me sentir coupable ? Je ne pense pas. A près tout, je nai jamais culpabilisé devant une cuisse de lapin dans mon assiette.

Je me redresse. Ma faim est calmée, mais pas totalement. Je nen ai pas eu assez. Il men faut plus. Je ferme les yeux, hume lair saturé dodeurs animales. Je sais à présent à quoi je vais passer mes nuits. Lexcitation emplie mon corps rien quen y pensant. La chasse. La chasse sera dès à présent lactivité de toutes mes nuits dinsomnies. Cest un nouveau jeu que je découvre. Et déjà, il me plait.

Plus loin, une nouvelle odeur. Elle mest parvenue par un souffle dair. Lanimal est plus gros, son sang différent. Il me rappelle celui de ce matin. Cest le même. Je cours, me faufile entre les arbres, le vent sifflant à mes oreilles. Je lève une main, attrape une branche basse et my hisse dun geste fluide. Mes deux pieds atterrissent sur cette même branche, mon corps en parfaite équilibre. Je lance un regard exalté sur ma propre personne. Je commence à ne plus regretter la nouvelle personne que je suis, ma transformation en vampire. Tout ça est si excitant, plus que tout ce que jai vécu jusqu aujourdhui. Même mon cur semble plus vivant. Il bat plus vite, plus fort. Mon sang bout dans mes veines. Mais je noublie pas mon objectif. Je saute, me rattrape à une branche dun autre arbre et me jette plus loin, atterrissant à terre, accroupie. La proie nest plus très loin. Je me remets à courir, plus lentement, plus silencieusement. Ma proie ne doit pas mentendre. Pas comme moi. Les battements accélérés de son petit cur me parviennent, son odeur est plus présente. Je la vois, penchée sur une petite mare deau, sabreuvant. Cest un renard au poil éclatant. Je prends quelques secondes pour admirer lanimal puis, sa tête se redressant, la peur semparant de son corps frêle, je me jette sur lui. Une sorte de feulement mchappe, excitée comme jamais. Le renard na pas le temps de schapper, à peine celui de comprendre. Mes crocs ont déjà transpercé la chair de son cou, le sang scoule dans ma bouche. Je bois avec avidité, le vide. Puis, une fois fait, le laisse tomber à terre. Je me relève.

A présent, je suis repu, je le sais. De nouvelles odeurs me parviennent, mais plus aucune envie de my abreuver. La chasse est terminée. Je peux passer ma nuit à autre chose maintenant. Je jette un il aux arbres. Ce que jai fait tout à lheure était exceptionnel. Lenvie de recommencer me tiraille. Je souris légèrement. Pourquoi me priver ?

****

O0o0O

Il est sept heures du matin. Quelques élèves, des lève-tôt, sont déjà en route pour la Grande Salle où le petit-déjeuner commence tout juste à être servi. Les rares que je croise me regardent avec étonnement. Normal, je ne vais pas dans la bonne direction. Mon objectif de ce matin est linfirmerie où mattend si tout se passe bien, un bol de sang bien chaud. Nourriture dont je nai pas besoin. Je vais aussi là-bas pour informer Mme Pomfresh que je pourrais me nourrir par moi-même.

Je pousse la porte de bois. Les lits séparés par des rideaux blancs sont tous vides. Le bureau de linfirmière, placé devant larmoire vitrée est lui aussi vide. Où est donc Mme Pomfresh ? Je dilate mes narines, me concentrant sur le parfum de son sang. Et je la repère à ça. Elle est dans la petite chambre au fond de linfirmerie, là où je me suis réveillé. Javance et marrête sur le pas de la porte. Mme Pomfresh est là, en train de remplir un bol de sang épais. Lodeur de mon repas me monte au nez mais ne mattire en rien.

- Mme Pomfresh ?

Elle sursaute, laisse échapper un petit cri et lâche sa bouteille qui vient scraser au sol. Le sang se répand, nous éclaboussant toutes les deux. Cest malin, moi qui venait de me changer. Mme Pomfresh soupire, sors sa baguette et nettoie rapidement le tout.

- Vous mavez fait peur, miss Dawn, précise-t-elle inutilement en ramassant sa bouteille, dorénavant vide. Cela vous coutera malheureusement le tiers de votre repas.

Elle pose la bouteille près du récipient. Je mapproche delle.

- Je suis navrée Mme Pomfresh, mais je naurais pas besoin de ce sang. Jai déjà bu.

Mme Pomfresh se fige. Son regard apeuré se fixe sur moi.

- Quoi ? Croasse-t-elle.

- Je nai mordu personne, mempressé-je de la rassurer. Je . . . Je . . .

Jhésite. Puis-je réellement lui dire que jai passé la nuit dans le parc ? Après tout, il est interdit de se trouver hors de son lit la nuit. Et que je sois maintenant un vampire ne doit rien changé à cela. Mais je ne me sens pas non plus la force de faire semblant de rien et de boire tout ce quelle ma préparé. Jignore si les vampires sont capables de vomir, mais je crois que je pourrais aisément y arriver dans ce cas.

- Je suis sortie, cette nuit, avoué-je. Jai chassé dans la forêt. Et je pense recommencer. Toutes les nuits.

Mme Pomfresh soupire, se pince larrête du nez.

- Les sorties nocturnes sont interdites, vous le savez ?

- Oui, mais, je narrivais pas à dormir et, passer une heure du matin, jen avais vraiment assez de tourner en rond dans mon lit. Ctait une envie que je nai pas réussi à réfréner.

La femme serre les lèvres et empoigne le bol de sang.

- Vous nen voulez pas donc ?

- Non, mais merci dy avoir pensé.

Elle hoche de la tête sèchement. Je crois que je lai vexé.

- Bien, fait-elle en quittant la pièce, mais je garderais quand même toujours ici une ration pour vous. Sait-on jamais.

Je fais une grimace daccord quelle ne voit pas et la suis dans linfirmerie. En passant devant elle, je la vois transvaser le sang dans la bouteille et lui souhaite une bonne journée. Elle ne me répond pas. Je quitte la pièce. Il me faut ensuite une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquels je nettoie dun coup de baguette mon uniforme tâché de sang, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où Camille et Fred mattendent à la table des Serdaigle.

- Bonjour ! Maccueille Fred avec entrain. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien, réponds-je en me servant un verre de jus de cerise (au moins, la couleur me rappelle-t-elle celle du sang). Je ne te renverrais pas la question, tu mas lair de péter la forme.

Fred madresse un grand sourire et passe un bras autour des épaules de Camille. Cette dernière a le nez plongé dans son bol de café. Inutile dattendre quoi que ce soit de sa part tant quil ne sera pas vide. Comme à mon habitude, je lui beurre une tartine et la lui enfourne dautorité dans la bouche.

- Mange, lui ordonné-je. Jai besoin que tu sois au poil pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, au cas où je narriverais pas à tout enregistrer du premier coup.

Elle redresse la tête, et marmonne, les yeux vitreux et la tartine dans la bouche :

- E foi u arches ?

Je lui enlève la tartine de la bouche.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répète-t-elle.

Je lui remets la tartine entre les lèvres.

- Je te dirais ça quand on ira en cours. Jai oublié de ten parler hier pendant notre discussion avant le dîner.

Elle acquiesce mollement et replonge dans son bol. A son côté, Fred me lance un regard scrutateur.

- Quest-ce quil y a ? Demandé-je.

- Tas quelque chose de changé, dit-il en passant une main rêveuse sur son bouc invisible. Tas lair . . . Différente.

- En quoi ? Continué-je, bien que je sache pertinemment à quoi il fait allusion.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tas lair totalement . . . Waouh !

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, une nouvelle odeur se détachant du maelstrom de la salle sapproche de nous. Celle-ci est plus fruité que les autres, légèrement acide. Je laime bien.

- Quelle éloquence Fred, tu mtonneras toujours.

Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers le nouveau venu. Roux, les yeux verts, le visage en pointe et atteignant un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix, Bilius Weasley est lami de toujours de Fred. Il est de notre année mais contrairement à nous, il se trouve à Poufsouffle. Il lui arrive de se joindre à nous à loccasion pour les repas.

- Mais je dois avouer quil a raison Amandine, tu es particulièrement en beauté ce matin. As-tu enfin décidé de sortir de ton cocon douillet et de te mêler au monde cruel?

Je le fusille du regard. Autant je laime bien, autant il peut se montrer terriblement agaçant. Et puis, cest quoi cette lubie de vouloir me forcer à faire dautres connaissances ? Je suis très bien avec les quelques personnes de mon entourage. Jen ai lhabitude, pourquoi changer ?

Bill se glisse à côté de moi et se sert en ufs brouillés.

- Alors ? Insiste-t-il.

- Ce nest pas de sa faute, fait Camille distinctement, signe que son bol est vide. Elle sest réveillée comme ça. Mais ce nest pas forcément plus mal. Alors Bill, quoi de neuf dans la tribu ?

Les Weasley sont une grande famille de sorciers. _Très _grande famille. Certaines mauvaises langues, des Serpentard pour la plupart, vont même jusqu dire quils sont _trop_. Tous des boulets. Et on men veut de ne pas vouloir me mélanger aux autres.

- Tout le monde va bien. Mon frère Arthur vient dapprendre que sa femme attend des jumeaux. Ils seront bientôt cinq, je te dis pas la joie à la maison. Maman ne sait plus où donner de la tête et Septimus en est mort de rire.

Je jette un il à la table des Gryffondor. Septimus, le plus jeune des trois frères est en quatrième année dans la maison des lions. Tout comme ses frères, il est roux, sauf que lui a des yeux noisette et il est bien moins grand que Bill. Je ne le côtoie pas. Je me retourne vers les autres.

- Je ne savais pas quil était ami avec les maraudeurs, fait Fred. Cest une nouvelle lubie ?

- Il les aime bien quil dit, fait Bill avec nonchalance, ça lui arrive de trainer avec eux aux heures des repas. Ilna pas arrêter de me parler deux pendant les vacances, jai bien cru que jallais finir par lui lancer un sort de mutisme. A mon avis, il les admire.

- Cest pas un cadeau, dit Camille. Sil devient comme eux, Gryffondor finira par ne jamais avoir la coupe de Quatre Maisons.

- Ouais, cest encore Serpentard qui est en tête, grogne Fred. Il y en a marre.

Je jette un coup dil à ma montre.

- On ferait mieux dy aller Camille, je dois encore te parler.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous levons de table. Fred et Bill ne suivent pas les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils ont Soins aux Créatures Magiques à la place.

- A plus tard, faisons-nous en chur en les quittant.

Puis, se tournant vers moi, Camille me demande avec empressement :

- Où ttais cette nuit ?

Surprise, je me fige. Comment sait-elle ?

- Comment tu sais que je ntais pas dans mon lit ?

- Je me suis réveillé à trois heures parce que javais soif. Alors, ttais où ?

Je jette un regard autour de nous et vérifie que personne ne nous écoute, puis la prend par le bras pour la forcer à quitter la Grande Salle.

- Dans la Forêt Interdite, je réponds, une fois parvenues dans un couloir vide. Jai chassé puis je me suis entrainé à contrôler mon nouveau corps.

- Comment ça ? Sexclame-t-elle. Tu nas pas été voir Pomfresh ce matin ?

- Si, mais javais déjà . . . mangé.

- En chassant, devine-t-elle.

Jhoche de la tête.

- Ok. Est-ce déplacé de te demander si ctait bien ?

Je souris, découvrant mes dents. Le regard de Camille sy attarde et son visage perd de sa couleur.

- Non, en fait je ne tiens pas à le savoir, se rétracte-t-elle. Et cache-moi ces canines, si tu ne veux pas que quelquun se doute de quelque chose.

* * *

A la prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre, où on en apprendra plus sur la Caste grâce au cours de DCFM. ;)

Bisous !


	4. Le cours du professeur Gray

**Titre :** _Love me tonight_

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Rating :** Je sais plus. --' C'est K, je crois.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous. J'ai encore dû remettre tous mes apostrophes aujourd'hui. Beuh. Qu'est-ce que c'est embêtant. Mais je m'estime heureuse, le reste c'est plutôt bien passé et j'ai pas eu besoin de m'y reprendre à trois fois pour mettre mon texte en page. =) Espérons que ça dure.

Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la Caste, et on a un peu plus de maraudeur (je vous dis pas lequel, ce sera la surprise).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le cours du professeur Gray**

Le professeur Gray, la trentaine, est un homme de haute stature au visage halé par les intempéries et marqués par de fines cicatrices ici et là. On sent qu'il en a vu des belles. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair passent la plupart du temps à nous sourire. Mouvement que ses lèvres n'ont pas tendance à suivre. Généralement habillé de vêtements moldus à l'air confortable, il a pour habitude de ramasser ses cheveux châtains mi-longs en une queue de cheval lâche. Arrivé en Septembre, il a eu le temps d'avoir la plupart des filles en chaleurs de cette école à la botte. Moi y comprise. Pourtant ce matin, en le voyant arriver en cours - en retard comme à son habitude - et poser sa baguette sur le bureau, je ne sens pas mon coeur battre légèrement plus fort, ni ma température corporel augmenter. Il ne me fait plus deffets. Cette constatation m'horrifie. Aurais-je perdu la capacité humaine à éprouver de l'attirance, du désir, de l'amour ? J'espère que non et que c'est seulement une lubie qui passe. J'ignore autrement si je pourrais m'en remettre.

L'odeur du sang du professeur Gray me parvient quand il fait un mouvement pour ôter sa cape, découvrant un pull en laine bleu et un jean de la même couleur. Des soupirs parcourent la classe. Moi, je ne me concentre que sur son parfum. Il est légèrement musqué, comme on s'y attend d'un homme dans son genre, et il y a quelque chose de doux derrière. Certainement délicieux. Mon estomac se retourne à cette pensée et une brève nausée m'envahit. J'ai compris : sang humain égale caca.

- Bonjour à tous, nous salue chaleureusement le professeur Gray en nous faisant face.

Un murmure lui répond.

- Je sais que vous attendez tous avec impatience les résultats de votre dernier devoir (à ma gauche, Camille se trémousse sur son siège) mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de terminer de les corriger, car j'ai dû me plonger dans la préparation de mon cours d'aujourd'hui. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'avancer ce sujet car nous allons recevoir une visite rare et il faut que vous soyez préparé.

Les élèves murmurent entre eux, excités par la nouvelle. J'échange un regard avec Camille. On devait parler des vampires de la Caste. Pourquoi ce changement de programme ? Le professeur Gray lève les mains et le calme revient.

- Laissez-moi vous annoncer la nouvelle. Dimanche, miss Lucinda De Tore nous fera la joie de séjourner entre nos murs pendant quelques jours.

Le silence sintensifie. Qui est miss De Tore ?

- Je vois à vos regards de bovins que vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle, s'amuse le professeur. Laissez-moi vous éclairer : miss Lucinda De Tore est un vampire.

Le silence est à couper au couteau. Personne ne comprend. Sauf peut-être Camille et moi. Un vampire ici ? Drôle de coïncidence après ma transformation. A moins que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'ait convié spécialement pour moi ?

- Un . . . Un vampire ? Bégaye un Poufsouffle, celui-là même qui a failli se faire bouffer par la Tentacula de Mme Chourave hier matin. Mais, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

- Non, réfute le professeur, et nous allons justement parler aujourd'hui de la classe des vampires à laquelle appartient miss De Tore. Qui a déjà entendu parler de la Caste ?

Grand blanc. Camille me file un coup de coude pour m'inciter à lever la main. Pas question ! Loin de moi l'idée de donner des doutes à la classe sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Malheureusement, le regard du professeur Gray s'attarde sur ma personne. Il est donc au courant pour moi.

- Miss Dawn ? Une idée sur la question ? Je sens que vous mourrez d'envie de nous dire ce que vous savez sur le sujet.

Je pince des lèvres. Camille me refile un coup de coude. Je lui pince la cuisse en retour. Elle retient un cri de douleur.

- C'est la classe noble des vampires, je réponds avec mauvaise grâce.

- Mais encore ? Insiste le professeur.

J'ai l'impression qu'il samuse bien. Son regard toujours, pétille de joie. Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas subitement me mettre à le haïr.

- Ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que le professeur Dumbledore accepte cette personne à Poudlard.

- Très bien, miss Dawn, dix points pour Serdaigle. Votre camarade a raison. Les vampires qui sont membres de la Caste se nourrissent de sang animal et ne mordent quasiment jamais un être humain. Cest pourquoi miss Lucinda De Tore ne sera nullement un danger pour nous. Sauf bien sûr, si l'un d'entre vous a la stupide idée d'aller lui chercher des poux.

La classe rit. Mais jaune. Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait rassurés. S'ils savaient pour moi !

- La Caste se mêle rarement aux êtres humains. Ils sont considérés comme faisant partis des forces du mal, bien qu'il y ait déjà plusieurs siècles qu'ils naient plus rien fait aux moldus ou aux sorciers. Mais le Ministère préfère rester sur ses gardes.

Il s'arrête et lance un regard à sa classe.

- Aucun de vous n'a l'intention de prendre des notes ?

Tout le monde se réveille et attrape une plume pour écrire sur son parchemin alors que le professeur Gray reprend.

- Nous ignorons a quand remontre les origines de la Caste. A peu près en même temps que les sorciers supposons-nous. Toujours est-il que ce sont eux les premiers à être apparus, et non pas ceux contre lesquels vous avez appris à vous défendre en quatrième année. Ces derniers sont arrivés peu après, quand un vampire de la Caste a mordu un être humain. Il est devenu ce que la Caste appelle aujourd'hui, un Faucheur. Vous les connaissez tous, ces Faucheurs : ils sont ceux que vous devez détruire si vous les croisez, car eux se nourrissent de sang humain pour se nourrir et ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Ils n'ont pas de venin qui vous transformera car ils nauront pas le temps de l'utiliser, ils vous auront dabord vidé de votre sang.

Un frisson parcourt les rangs. Même à moi ça me fait de l'effet. Comme quoi.

- La Caste, d'après ce que nous en savons, sont les seuls à pouvoir créer des Faucheurs. Et les seuls, bien entendu, à pouvoir créer d'autres vampires de la Caste.

Il se tait. La question ne tarde pas à fuser. C'est un Gryffondor, Lupin, qui la pose.

- Comment font-ils ? Pour les deux transformations.

Le professeur Gray sourit, et sassoit sur son bureau.

- Ils mordent, vous devenez un Faucheur, dit-il. S'ils mordent _et _qu'ils vous donnent à boire leur sang, vous devenez un membre de la Caste. Tout simplement.

A présent, ce n'est plus la peur mais l'excitation qui parcourt la classe. Dans mon dos, deux Gryffondor, Lily Evans et Gabrielle Sanves murmurent avec empressement.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres différences entre les Faucheurs et la Caste ? Demande Evans.

- Effectivement, répond le professeur Gray. Les Faucheurs sont morts. Pas de battements de coeur, ils ne vieillissent pas et le sang qu'ils boivent sert à renouveler le leur qui est inexistant. Pour la Caste, c'est différent.

Ma plume prend note avec frénésie. Le professeur Gray a toujours su bien mener son cours, mais cette fois-ci, cela m'est encore plus intéressant. Je suis touchée de près par le sujet et je ne souhaite pas en perdre une miette. Camille à côté de moi fait de même, son visage si proche du parchemin qu'elle pourrait s'y fondre.

- Les vampires de la Caste sont vivants.

Toute la classe est interloquée. J'avais eu un soupçon là-dessus, maintenant, j'en suis certaine. D'un côté, c'est un soulagement. De l'autre . . . Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

- Vivants ? Sexclame une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Black. Mais, ce sont des vampires ! Ils sont morts par définition !

Le professeur Gray secoue la tête.

- Non Mr Black, les vampires sont des créatures magiques _vivantes_. Ils ont un coeur qui bat, du sang qui parcourt leurs veines et ils sont même capables de se reproduire.

- Pardon ?!

L'exclamation m'a échappé. Il y a de quoi en même temps. Mais les autres ont l'air dans le même état que moi, donc personne ne m'en voudra.

- Eh oui, miss Dawn, les femelles de la Caste peuvent porter et donner la vie. C'est rare, extrêmement rare même, mais ça arrive. C'est aussi une autre manière de "créer" des membres de la Caste.

Ma respiration se bloque. Waouh. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour moi, tout ça c'était fini avec ma transformation, et mon avenir, je me voyais le passer seule dans une crypte humide. Je n'avais plus qu'à revoir mes pronostics.

Soudain, je me rappelle que je suis un vampire, certes, mais de la Caste, que je suis _vivante _et que donc, j'ai besoin doxygène. Je reprends mon souffle, mon coeur battant frénétiquement dans ma cage thoracique pour me faire comprendre qu'il na pas aimé le traitement.

- Ils peuvent avoir des enfants, répète Camille, se tournant vers moi les yeux brillants. C'est incroyable !

J'acquiesce, le professeur Gray reprend son cours.

- Pour continuer sur la liste des différences, nous allons parler de celles qui font qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Tout dabord, retenez qu'un vampire de la Caste peut être sorcier, seulement et seulement _si _le vampire est né sorcier.

Son regard s'attarde sur moi, brièvement. J'ai compris. C'était une interrogation qui ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, mais ça me rassure.

- Ensuite, ils sont extrêmement rapides et agiles, à en rendre jaloux le plus prodigieux joueur de Quidditch. Inutile de préciser qu'ils ont interdiction de participer aux sports en national, ce serait un peu de la triche.

Un rire secoue la classe.

- Ils dégagent aussi, une espèce d'aura, un charisme. Toute personne qui voit pour la première fois un vampire sera subjuguée. Rassurez-vous, l'effet cesse au bout de quelques secondes, même si on ne le voit que de loin.

- Pas comme avec les Vélanes ? Intervient Crow.

- Non, pas comme elles. C'est plus discret chez les vampires, et surtout, ça ne vous rend pas totalement idiot. En dehors de ça, ils sont aussi très forts. On a rarement vu un humain pouvoir battre un vampire à mains nues, voir jamais. Je vous déconseille donc de vous frotter à eux.

- Au final, est-ce que les vampires de la Caste sont dangereux ? Demande Lupin.

- Non. Il est même rare d'en croiser un, ils préfèrent rester entre eux, dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls. Ils ne se mêlent que peu aux êtres humains.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que miss De Tore vient à Poudlard ?

- Puisque je ne suis pas notre directeur vénéré, je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question Mr Potter, sourit le professeur Gray.

****

O0o0O

Samedi après-midi neigeux. Le ciel a cessé de se vider, mais un lourd manteau blanc recouvre le parc. Les premières années s'amusent à faire des bonhommes de neige ou des batailles. La plupart ont les joues rougies par le froid. Quelques élèves des années supérieurs ont préférés aussi profiter de la neige plutôt que de se concentrer sur leurs devoirs. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Camille et moi sommes arrivés à la bibliothèque à l'ouverture ce matin et ne l'avons quittée que pour déjeuner. Nous travaillons toutes deux sur notre devoir de Runes puisqu'elle m'aide à rattraper mon cours de jeudi.

- Ce symbole, il veut dire joie, cest ça ? M'interroge-t-elle, prise d'un doute en ramenant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

L'odeur de son sang qui me parvient à ce mouvement me tire de mes pensées et mon regard quitte la fenêtre pour se poser sur son parchemin.

- Non, cest amour. La Rune pour joie a une barre de plus en bas, précisé-je.

Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête, se remet à traduire son texte. Je fais de même, soupirant. Je ne suis bonne à rien depuis hier, depuis le cours de DCFM. Trop de choses me trottent dans la tête. Notamment l'arrivée d'un membre de la Caste. J'ignore comment me tenir avec la femme qui va venir, que faire, que dire. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué hier soir pour m'annoncer qu'elle venait bel et bien me voir, à sa demande. C'est l'un des rares vampires de la Caste à accepter de côtoyer les humains de temps à autres, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a aussi profité de l'occasion pour me donner un parchemin m'autorisant à me trouver hors de mon dortoir la nuit. Voilà qui facilitera mes sorties nocturnes.

Soudain, une nouvelle flagrance s'approche de nous. Je la reconnais, c'est celle de Lupin. Elle est reconnaissable entre toutes car elle est forte, très forte, presque étouffante. Et elle n'est pas humaine, son sang est différent des autres. J'ignore en quoi. Lui aussi a des doutes sur moi, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. C'était ce matin, nous nous sommes croisés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Nous étions seuls, son odeur n'était pas baigné dans les autres, comme à chaque fois que nous nous étions croisés jusqu'à ce moment-là. Puis, son odeur m'a frappé, j'ai cru étouffer. Lui aussi s'est tourné brusquement vers moi, étonné. Quel qu'il soit, il a senti que j'étais différente. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou avoir peur.

Il s'installe non loin, j'entends une chaise racler faiblement. Camille aussi l'entend, sa tête se relève quelques secondes pour le voir s'asseoir, puis elle replonge dans son devoir. Je fais de même. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes d'hébétude un peu plus tôt pour me faire à son odeur. A présent, elle ne me dérange pas.

Je n'entends que les raclements des plumes sur les parchemins, parfois le bruit d'une page d'un livre qui se tourne. Dans notre coin reculé, il n'y a que nous trois mais la bibliothèque est un peu plus remplie, trop d'odeurs se mêlent ici pour que nous soyons seuls. Une demi-heure passe en silence. Puis, Lupin s'approche de notre table.

- Dawn ?

Je relève la tête en même temps que Camille. Il me sourit. C'est bon signe, non ?

- La réunion des Préfets commence dans un quart d'heure. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Ok, peut-être pas si bon signe que ça finalement. Lupin ne m'a jamais proposé de l'accompagner ou que ce soit depuis deux ans que je suis Préfète. Quelle raison a-t-il alors aujourd'hui de le faire, à part celle d'en profiter pour me tirer les vers du nez ?

Camille se tourne vers moi et me fait un léger sourire. Je comprends là qu'elle me conseille de foncer, pensant sans doute que Lupin s'intéresse à moi sur le plan sentimental. Je soupire, rassemble mes affaires et me lève.

- D'accord, je viens avec toi. Camille, je te retrouve dans la salle commune.

Pour toutes réponses, elle me fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Je suis Lupin dans le dédale des étagères de la bibliothèque, et nous sortons de l'immense pièce. Nos premiers pas dans les couloirs se font en silence et sous l'oeil intrigué et courroucé de la plupart de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Côtoyer des élèves connus, appréciés et convoités par tous n'est peut-être pas le mieux pour toi. A chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle me regarde de travers, j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Et pas par simple soif.

- Comment tu te sens ?

La question posée bravement par Lupin me tire de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

Ses lèvres se plissent, ses yeux ancrés au sol sur lequel nous évoluons. Je sens une nouvelle odeur se mélanger à celle de son sang, une substance se mêle à son liquide vital. Jinspire profondément et discrètement pour essayer de deviner ce que c'est. Adrénaline. Il est angoissé. Mais par quoi ?

Nous arrivons dans le couloir où se trouve la salle dans laquelle va se dérouler la réunion. Des élèves sont déjà là, attendant les directeurs de Maison, dont James Potter, l'un des amis de Lupin.

- Peut-on en reparler après la réunion ? Fait ce dernier en m'attrapant par le bras pour que je lui fasse face.

Avant de lui répondre, je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est mortellement sérieux. Quelque chose le dérange. Il sait que quelque chose a changé en moi. Tout comme je sais moi aussi qu'il n'est pas tout à fait humain. Il veut donc une confrontation.

- Oui, nous pouvons, fais-je au moment où nos directeurs pénètrent dans le couloir. Nous n'aurons qu'à aller dans le parc.

D'un mouvement brusque, je me détache de lui et entre dans la salle que le professeur McGonagall vient de déverrouiller. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois la grimace que fais Lupin en frottant son épaule. J'ai dû me délivrer un peu trop violemment pour son corps humain.

- Installez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Dans un assourdissant bruit de raclements de chaises, les vingt-deux Préfets et les deux Préfets-en-Chef sassoient. La petite pièce ne sert qu'à ces réunions, c'est pourquoi elle ne contient qu'une grande table ronde et vingt-huit sièges.

- Si nous vous rassemblons ici aujourd'hui, commence le professeur McGonagall en ôtant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux, c'est que nous accueillons un personnage important demain au sein de Poudlard. Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais miss Lucina De Tore sera dans nos murs d'ici quelques heures.

Les Préfets plus jeunes ou n'assistant pas au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal échangent des regards interrogateurs. Le professeur Slughorn s'empresse de leur expliquer.

- Miss De Tore est un vampire que le professeur Dumbledore a invité. Comme vos camarades le savent déjà, ajoute-t-il en nous désignant, Lupin, Potter, Lily Evans la Préfète-en-Chef et moi-même, miss De Tore est un membre de la Caste, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne mord aucun humain.

Un soupir daise secoue la table.

- Cependant, il faudra être vigilant, poursuit le professeur Flitwick. Nous comptons sur vous pour informer vos camarades de Maison de la venue de miss De Tore et de bien leur expliquer qu'il ne faudra pas l'importuner.

- Miss Dawn, fait le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers moi, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que vous soyez le guide de miss De Tore durant toute la journée de demain.

Les autres me regardent instantanément, interloqués ou apeurés.

- Aucun problème, assuré-je. J'ai bien compris que je ne risquais rien et il faudra que je sois vigilante par rapport aux autres élèves imprudents.

- Vous avez compris, dit le professeur McGonagall. Quant à vous autres, faites aussi attention aux élèves, à ce qu'ils ne l'approchent pas trop. Les vampires n'aiment pas trop se mêler aux humains.

- Si c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas dangereux de mettre Dawn avec ce vampire ? Intervient Lupin, les sourcils froncés.

Bien entendu, les professeurs savent parfaitement ce qu'il m'est arrivé et que donc il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des élèves.

- Je suis sûre que miss Dawn sera tout à fait capable de se défendre si cela devait dégénérer. N'est-ce pas miss ?

J'hoche de la tête à la question du professeur de Métamorphose.

- Bien, vous pouvez donc retourner dans vos salles communes. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée jeunes gens.

La réunion terminée, les directeurs se lèvent et sortent en premier. Nous les suivons de près. Les Préfets s'éparpillent et il ne reste plus que Lupin, Potter et moi dans le couloir.

- James, rentre à la salle commune, je dois parler à Dawn. On se retrouve plus tard.

D'abord étonné, Potter me jette un coup d'oeil éloquent (il me jauge du regard), puis sourit.

- Ok, Remus, mais sois sûr d'être entièrement cuisiné à ton retour. Sirius ne laissera pas passer ça.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil grivois et s'éloigne de son ami, me passant devant.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, petite Serdaigle, fait-il en me tapotant la tête d'un geste affectueux. Remus est un gars bien.

Je cligne des yeux. Pourquoi pensent-ils tous ça ? Un garçon et une fille ne peuvent-ils donc pas se retrouver seul à seule sans qu'il n'y ait un sous-entendu sentimental ou sexuel ? Je ne comprendrais jamais l'espèce humaine.

- Le parc n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée avec toute cette neige, dit Lupin, et personne ne viendra dans ce couloir. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien rester là.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Bien. Si je voulais te parler, c'est . . . Eh bien, je trouve que tu as changé. C'est depuis l'accident que tu as eu en retenue en début de semaine. Je te sens différente.

J'hésite, je ne sais quoi lui dire. Mais je ne peux tout bonnement pas lui dire la vérité.

- Je suis différente, avouai-je. Mais toi aussi, et je ne viens pas te demander des comptes. Je sais que tu n'es pas entièrement humain, je l'ai senti.

Il prend peur. Il n'avait pas pris conscience que j'avais découvert son secret. Il fait un pas en arrière, serre fortement la lanière de son sac, comme s'il comptait sur elle pour le protéger. Il serre les dents.

- D'accord, capitule-t-il. Je ne demande rien et toi non plus.

- Ca me va. Nous pouvons donc reprendre nos vies comme avant.

Je fais demi-tour, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et quitte le couloir d'un pas énergique. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un fouineur vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Ma transformation effraierait n'importe lequel de ces élèves, Lupin y compris. Bien que je me demande ce qu'il est réellement.

****

O0o0O

- Alors ?

J'aurais pu sursauter si je n'avais pas senti l'arrivée de Camille et de Fred grâce à leur odeur. Leur parfum m'est si familier que je les sens de loin à présent. Et j'aurais pu facilement les éviter, comme je le fais depuis maintenant plus de douze heures, si je n'en avais pas eu assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. J'ai horreur d'être la proie. Mon instinct de chasseur rebiffe mon être tout entier contre cette idée.

Je relève la tête du livre derrière lequel je me cache depuis déjà trois heures et fait face à une paire de prunelles bleues et une autre verte. Tout deux sont avides et tellement, qu'ils en oublient même que je les ignore depuis hier soir, sautant même le dîner, le petit-déjeuner, et le déjeuner pour ça.

- Alors quoi ? Fais-je avec une innocence feinte.

- Lupin ! S'écrient-ils en même temps.

Des têtes se tournent vers nous. Je leur fais signe de baisser d'un ton, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, ils semblent l'oublier. Mais la bibliothécaire, elle, pas du tout. Elle nous fait de gros yeux depuis le rayonnage qu'elle range.

- Tes-tu enfin décidé à avoir une vie sociale épanouie ? Chuchote Camille d'un air inspiré en se penchant avidement vers moi. Il semblait agité hier, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Je soupire, et la fait immédiatement descendre de son petit nuage blanc.

- Il soupçonne quelque chose. Il a compris que je n'étais plus . . .

Je jette un regard furtif vers Fred qui ne s'en offusque pas. Camille comprend tout de suite.

- Oh, dit-elle en se redressant. Et alors ?

- Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait soccuper de ses oignons.

Les deux amoureux me lancent un regard de travers. Ils doutent.

- Toi ? Sexclame Fred, une octave assez bas pour que ça ressemble à un chuchotis. Tu as envoyé bouler quelqu'un ? Qui plus est, un maraudeur ?

Je ne l'aurais pas fait en temps normal, mais il m'est inconcevable que quelqu'un sache pour ma nouvelle nature sans que ce ne soit moi qui ai décidé de le lui dire. Lupin devait arrêter là ses investigations et le menacer sur sa différence - quel qu'elle soit - était le meilleur moyen à ma disposition sur le moment.

- Oui. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne faut pas me chercher.

Camille pouffe.

- Oui, j'avoue que le coup de transformer Crow en bonhomme de neige était assez imaginatif. Dommage que le professeur McGonagall l'ait désensorcelé aussi vite.

Oui, et heureusement qu'on na pas retrouvé le fautif. Loin de moi l'idée de retourner en retenue quand on sait comment s'est terminée la précédente.

- Tiens, en parlant d'elle, elle est toujours à l'infirmerie ? Demande Fred.

- Non, Mme Pomfresh l'a soigné, répond Camille. Tu comptes refaire une chose dans le genre ? Me demande-t-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire.

- Non, je me suis déjà vengée, pas besoin d'en rajouter. De plus, tout le monde l'a vu se faire ensorceler ou désensorceler : elle va en avoir pour un moment avec les commérages.

Je souris, referme mon bouquin dun coup sec.

- Les adolescents sont vraiment mesquins, conclus-je.

* * *

Chapitre terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Dans le prochain, il y aura l'arrivée de Lucinda. :) Et un pitit quelque chose en plus. ;) Vous verrez bien. :p

Bisous !


	5. L'arrivée de Lucinda

**Titre **: Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC

**Rating : **K

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà la chapitre 5. Vous commencez à rattraper dangereusement le nombre de chapitres que j'ai d'avance. ^^ Il faudrait que je pense à terminer d'écrire mon chapitre 10. xD  
Aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à l'arrivée vampire de la Caste, ainsi qu'à un petit plus. Vous verrez à la fin. ;)

Comme je n'ai pas pris le temps cette semaine, je voudrais faire un remerciement général à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés leur avis sur le chapitre précédent. C'était très gentil à vous, merci. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée de Lucinda**

Je balaye la neige d'un mouvement sec, jette un sort de réchauffement au banc et m'y installe, mon livre fermement serré contre moi. Le déjeuner vient de se terminer, et j'ai accompagné Fred et Camille jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où ils doivent certainement commencer à s'entraîner, puis je suis revenue sur mes pas pour continuer à étudier sous le timide soleil de Janvier. Je suis bien la seule dehors avec toute cette neige. Je suis aussi certainement la seule que le froid ou la chaleur ne dérange pas outre mesure puisque je n'ai pas l'air de les ressentir.

Mon regard s'égare du côté du lac, au bord duquel apparait un cercle d'herbe verte. C'est là-bas qu'hier après la réunion des Préfets, j'ai ensorcelé Crow. Elle était seule, moi aussi, c'était l'occasion rêvé de lui faire payer sa méchanceté gratuite du début de semaine envers ma personne. Mes cheveux se souviendront éternellement de l'excrément de véracrasse.

Je laisse mes pensées de côté et ouvre mon livre. Mais je narrive pas à m'y intéresser. Mon regard à présent est attiré par la Forêt Interdite, les ténèbres du bois m'appellent. L'envie de refaire quelques une de mes acrobaties nocturnes me serre les entrailles, une chasse enivrante serait la bienvenue, un jeu durant lequel il n'y aurait aucune victime, seulement une peur grandissante et tétanisant pour la proie. Mais c'est la pleine journée et prendre le risque de me faire voir serait inconscient.

L'odeur dun sang aigre et doux me vient aux narines. C'est le professeur Slughorn qui approche, j'entends ses bottes crisser sur la neige à quelques mètres dans mon dos. Je referme mon livre délicatement, le pose sur le banc à côté de moi et me retourne.

- Bonjour miss Dawn.

- Bonjour professeur, réponds-je à la salutation.

Un léger rire le secoue quand il s'arrête à ma hauteur.

- Il est assez dérangeant de voir avec quelle rapidité vous avez découvert que je venais vers vous. M'avez-vous reconnu avant de m'avoir vu ?

- Oui, à l'odeur de votre sang, réponds-je sans aucun tact.

Un sentiment d'épouvante passe brièvement dans son regard, puis il se calme, avant d'afficher un sourire boudeur.

- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous voir à ma petite fête hier soir. J'ai été déçu, moi qui aurait tant aimé vous présenter quelques connaissances, qui j'en suis sûr, vous aurait plu.

Je ne fais même pas semblant d'avoir oublié l'invitation.

- Je n'ai pas souhaité me rendre à votre dîner, professeur, j'avais des cours à rattraper. Et j'avoue ne pas vouloir sacrifier un peu de mes nuits à ce genre d'activité. Ces fêtes ne sont définitivement pas mon genre.

Il ne fait même pas mine d'être blessé par mon ton cassant et légèrement insubordonné. Il s'assied à côté de moi et regarde à son tour la forêt Interdite.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à maintenant mais j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous laisser seule dans la forêt, tout comme j'aurais dû arriver plus vite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'un vampire serait à Poudlard à ce moment-là, et plus particulièrement dans la forêt.

Le professer Slughorn grimace. Sans doute que des images de cette soirée-là lui revienne. Une curiosité morbide me pique alors.

- Dites-moi, professeur, quand vous m'avez trouvé, étais-je . . . Présentable ?

L'homme se tourne vers moi et me jette un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? Demande-t-il en caressant distraitement sa robe marron.

- Simple curiosité. Je devais me vider de mon sang, non ?

Je lui accorde un regard empli d'intérêt poli. Cette fascination pour mon accident semble le décontenancer.

- Pas du tout, massura-t-il. Vous étiez très pâle et votre respiration était précipitée et sifflante. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il vous était arrivé, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a apprit plus tard. Pour moi, vous aviez fait un malaise ou touché une quelconque plante vénéneuse.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête distrait, imaginant ce à quoi je devais ressembler. Je n'étais déjà pas de nature bronzé alors plus pâle que d'habitude, je devais ressembler à un cadavre. Contraste certainement saisissant avec ma robe noire et mes cheveux bruns.

- Miss, j'espère tout de même que je vous verrai à mon prochain dîner.

Je coule un regard dans sa direction. Pourquoi insiste-t-il, je viens de lui dire que ces dîners n'étaient pas pour moi.

- Il aura lieu dans une semaine. Je vous enverrai un message pour vous signifier l'heure et le lieu.

- Professeur, fais-je, sans vouloir être impolie, je ne viendrais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes nuits sont chargées depuis mon accident et je ne souhaite pas changer mes habitudes.

- Pas même pour une soirée ? Implore-t-il du regard. Je suis sûr que vous vous y amuseriez, il y a beaucoup d'élèves très sympathiques des différentes maisons à mes petites réceptions, et la plupart d'entre eux les apprécient grandement.

Je soupire discrètement. Je comprends qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui.

- D'accord, lâché-je. Je vais y réfléchir.

Un sourire grand comme le monde éclaire son visage et il se lève du banc en tapant sur ses cuisses.

- Bien, c'est parfait ! S'exclame-t-il. J'espère que vous prendrez la meilleure des décisions.

Qui est, à ses yeux, que je vienne à cette soirée, tandis qu'aux miens, ça serait plutôt d'aller crapahuter dans les arbres de la forêt.

Il me fait un signe de la main en s'éloignant, que je lui rends avec hésitation. Je me détourne ensuite et rouvre mon livre, dans lequel je n'ai pas le temps de me plonger.

- Au fait, miss Dawn, crie-t-il, bon courage avec miss De Tore. Ne vous laisser pas impressionner par Madame la Vampire !

Au moment où il prononce ces quelques mots, il croise l'équipe de Gryffondor qui se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Et qui, donc tout naturellement, se tourne ensuite vers moi. Merci monsieur le professeur. J'ignore les sept regards sur ma personne et plonge -enfin ! - dans mon livre. Je n'ai le temps d'en lire qu'un paragraphe, qu'une odeur me parvient au nez. Je la reconnais pour l'avoir senti plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, elle appartient à un élève. Mais cette fois, moins mélangé qu'elle est aux autres odeurs, son parfum m'attire irrésistiblement. Je redresse la tête, les yeux fermés et les narines dilatés. Cette odeur est enivrante, elle ensorcelle mes sens. Je pourrais presque la sentir sur ma langue. Il n'y a aucuns mots pour la décrire, c'est comme . . .

Une ombre transparait à travers mes paupières closes, attirant mon attention ailleurs que sur l'odeur. Je rouvre les yeux. Potter est face à moi, le reste de l'équipe passe dans mon dos. Le parfum s'éloigne. Je comprends que l'odeur appartient à l'un d'entre eux.

- Salut, fait-il.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête prudent. Quest-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Remus n'a rien voulu me dire hier par rapport à votre discussion, fait Potter avec un grand sourire. Peut-être que tu seras plus loquace ?

Ah, oui, il pensait que Lupin voulait sortir avec moi. Contente d'apprendre qu'il n'a pas dit un mot. Ce sera aussi mon cas, Potter est tombé sur un os.

- Non, je ne le serai pas, lui assuré-je en baissant la tête sur mon bouquin. Bonne journée.

- Ah. Euh, oui, bonne journée à toi aussi.

Et il s'éloigne, dérouté et vexé. Mais je men fiche. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête. Cette odeur. Il faut que je la retrouve, que je sache a qui elle appartient. Car elle est hypnotisante. Trop. Et j'ai la sensation, l'inquiétude que, si je devais croiser cette personne seule à seule, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Je dois me prémunir contre cette odeur.

****

O0o0O

Une légère poudreuse blanche tombe du ciel et recouvre mes épaules ainsi que le dessus de ma tête. A côté de moi, le professeur Dumbledore fait preuve d'un contraste saisissant entre sa robe noire et ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche saupoudrés de neige. Mais de nous deux, je suis la seule à ne pas être dérangé par le froid de cette nuit d'hiver, bien que je la ressente. Le parc lui aussi brille sous les étoiles et les flocons.

- Il est minuit, annonce le directeur en rangeant une grosse montre en argent dans sa poche.

A l'instant où il termine sa phrase, une nouvelle odeur me parvient, immédiatement suivit par l'image de son détenteur - ou plutôt de sa détentrice. Drapée d'une robe noire largement échancrée et au fourreau moulant, notre hôte s'avance calmement vers les grilles de Poudlard. Sa somptueuse chevelure auburn lui tombe sur les reins et entoure un visage ovale illuminé par des yeux d'un marron très pâle, son maintien semblable à celui d'une reine est aidé par sa haute taille, bien plus haute que la mienne.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard miss De Tore, accueille chaleureusement le professeur Dumbledore.

Le regard du vampire ne survole qu'un bref instant le visage du directeur, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur moi. Elle se rapproche, intensifiant l'odeur de son sang. Il est semblable à celui des humains. Je m'attendais pourtant à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire. Mais à part une petite touche de lilas imposante, son bouquet na rien d'exceptionnel.

- Je vous remercie professeur Dumbledore. Surtout de m'avoir prévenue pour la naissance d'une nouvelle soeur.

Je comprends immédiatement que c'est de moi qu'elle parle.

- Bonsoir, la salué-je à mon tour. Et bienvenue.

- Bonsoir. Je suis Lucinda. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ton nom.

Son ton est calme, posé comme jamais je n'en avais entendu. Comme si une sagesse infini et sans précédents emplissait son être. La voix dun être intemporel.

- Je m'appelle Amandine Dawn. Enchantée de vous connaître.

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Lucinda puis elle se tourne de nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- J'ai été étonnée de voir qu'un sorcier connaissait mon ami Rodolf. Il ne se mêle guère aux humains généralement.

- Oh, s'exclame le directeur avec jovialité, j'ai rencontré cet être d'exception lors dun voyage. Avec chance, nous sommes restés en très bon termes. Et je suis content que vous ayez pu venir aussi rapidement. Miss Dawn a besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider, en dehors des maigres informations que nous donnons à nos élèves de dernière année sur la Caste.

- Bien entendu, c'est tout naturel. Et vous avez très bien fait.

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

- Nous pouvons commencer tout de suite si tu le désires.

Ma gorge se serre légèrement, les odeurs de leurs sangs m'agressent. Ceux des habitants de la forêt aussi. Je ne me suis pas encore nourrie et j'ai faim.

- Plus tard si vous le permettez. J'ai besoin de boire, mon corps commence à réclamer.

Son intérêt s'aiguise, une flamme d'envie sallume dans son regard.

- Tu vas te nourrir ? Et chasser ?

- Oui, admis-je, dans la forêt. Elle regorge d'animaux.

- Le voyage a été long et je ne me suis pas arrêté en cours de route. J'avoue avoir besoin de reprendre des forces. Puis-je t'accompagner ?

Je regarde le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'a pas l'air contre.

- Bien sûr. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour moi que de chasser avec quelqu'un. Professeur, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui, je sais où sont les quartiers de miss De Tore. Je la raccompagnerai dès que nous aurons terminé. Je suppose que vous aimeriez dormir à présent.

- Vous supposez très bien, miss Dawn. Je vous fais confiance. Bonne nuit à toutes deux.

Le regard du directeur m'assure qu'il pense ce qu'il dit et, après un léger signe de tête pour Lucinda, se détourne de nous et remonte le parc jusquau château.

- Tu peux mappeler Lucinda et me tutoyer, Amandine. Je ne suis pas à cheval sur les convenances. Maintenant, si tu me racontais comment tu es devenue un vampire de la Caste ?

****

O0o0O

Ce lundi matin est très différent de tout ceux que jai connu jusqu'à maintenant. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas dans mon lit, avec les autres filles du dortoir, ni même dans la tour de Serdaigle. J'ai passé la nuit en compagnie de Lucinda. Après notre partie de chasse, pendant laquelle j'ai pu constater à quel point j'étais vraiment aux balbutiements de l'apprivoisement de mon nouveau corps, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'aux appartements qui lui sont octroyés, puis, y est resté. Elle a passé le reste de la nuit à m'interroger sur ce que je sais des vampires en général, puis à combler quelques unes de mes lacunes.

A présent, je sais que les vampires, tel qu'ils l'étaient à l'origine - donc non dangereux - sont apparus vraisemblablement en même temps que le reste de l'humanité et des créatures magiques. On ne peut être sûr de cela car, d'après Lucinda, il n'y a aucune trace des tout premiers vampires ayant existés. Les seules traces écrites que l'on trouve de leur race, débutent des transformations des humains en Faucheurs. Des premiers de cette sous-race (comme l'appelle Lucinda) à être apparus.

Je jette un oeil sur l'horloge qui surplombe la cheminée du salon. Elle affiche sept heures du matin. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes amis. Je me lève, sous le regard bienveillant du vampire, et défroisse ma robe du plat de mes mains.

- Je vais dans la Grande Salle, lui dis-je. Je dois m'y rendre à l'heure des repas pour garder un semblant d'humanité aux yeux des élèves qui ne savent rien de mon nouvel état. Est-ce que tu veux maccompagner ?

Lucinda, un léger sourire en coin, acquiesce dun bref mouvement de tête et se lève à son tour, toujours parée de sa robe splendide.

- Pars devant, fait-elle, je te rejoindrai. Je pense que ma tenue ne serait pas de circonstance, donc je vais d'abord me changer.

Il est vrai que sa robe ne détonnerait pas à une soirée habillée ou à un bal, contrairement à un repas d'étudiants. Elle quitte le salon d'un pas léger, pendant que je sors des appartements. Ces derniers se trouvent dans la tour Ouest en dessous de la volière, loin de la cohue des élèves, par mesure de sécurité je suppose. Autant pour Lucinda que pour les étudiants d'ailleurs, il serait dommage qu'un accident arrive à cause d'un adolescent trop téméraire ou trop curieux.

Je dévale deux à deux les marches de la tour et termine rapidement au cinquième étage, où se trouve le rez-de-chaussée de notre tour. Ayant donné le mot de passe au portrait, je pénètre dans la salle commune vide et grimpe trois à trois l'escalier qui mène à mon dortoir, avant d'y entrer. Heureusement, ce dernier est vide. J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer à mes camarades où j'ai passé la nuit, encore vêtue de mes habits de la veille.

Passant dans la salle de bain, mon uniforme en main, je me fais une toilette de chat, enfile ma jupe et ma chemise, noue ma cravate, et finis par mettre mon pull. Je ressors de la salle d'eau, une brosse à la main démêlant énergiquement ma chevelure beaucoup plus domptable depuis ma transformation et vérifie que mon sac de cours est prêt. Une fois fait, j'attrape ma cape et mon sac et ressors du dortoir, puis de la tour avant de rejoindre les escaliers de marbre qui parcourent le château en son centre et donnant accès à toutes les parties de l'établissement.

Mon entrevue de quelques heures avec Lucinda m'a apporté bien plus que je n'aurais cru. A mes yeux, ce que nous avait enseigné le professeur Gray était bien suffisant, mais le fait est que je me suis lourdement trompée. Avec la vampire, j'explore bien plus en profondeur, les maigres informations que les sorciers ont en leur possession. J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec elle de la Caste, et surtout, d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur mode de vie présent.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, un parfum délicat embaume l'air, m'arrachant à mes réflexions. Je reconnais cette senteur. Et je ne peux contrôler mon corps à ce moment-là, mes sens étant trop ensorcelés. L'odeur est telle que je la sens presque sur ma langue, que je pourrais quasiment y goûter. Et comme dans un songe, mon corps se meut sans que je n'ai un ordre à donner, comme si, mon esprit et lui avaient fusionnés à un niveau jamais encore expérimenté. Je ne me guide plus qu'avec cette senteur embaumante, entêtante, ensorcelante. Plus je m'approche d'elle, plus elle s'impose et plus elle m'attire. C'est comme un cercle sans fin, un cercle vicieux dont je n'aurais aucune envie de m'extraire. Je sens mon corps chauffer comme jamais, ce'st une chaleur que je n'ai encore jamais éprouvé jusqu'ici, une sensation si plaisante qu'il ait étonnant que je l'ai pas ressentis avant. Elle prend naissance au coeur même de mon être, de ma féminité, se répandant par vagues dans mon corps.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, mon regard est attiré par une silhouette vague. Mes yeux sont rendus flous par la force d'attraction du sang de cette personne. Cela ne peut être qu'elle car, cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres fois, sa flagrance n'est pas noyé sous celles des autres, elle s'offre à moi sans interférence. Je sais que c'est elle. Cette odeur de rosée fraiche du matin, de miel et de quelque chose danimal : elle m'appelle.

La personne s'est arrêtée. Je crois. Ou, est-ce-moi qui vais infiniment plus vite qu'elle ? Toujours est-il que je me retrouve subitement à son côté et que, surprise par mon apparition, elle sursaute avant de sourire.

- Hey, salut, fait une voix enjôleuse.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur la voix, bien que très attirante. Mon regard bloque sur son cou, là où pulse l'artère, où le sang voyage à grand flots. Là où, dun mouvement de mâchoire, je pourrais goûter, m'abreuver de ce nectar si alléchant.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demande la voix. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Dawn, c'est bien ça ton nom ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Dawn . . . Oui, c'est mon nom. Il me semble. J'avance dun pas, le regard toujours fixé sur le cou de la personne. Elle recule. Je sens à présent qu'elle est mal à laise, qu'elle s'interroge.

- Hey, Dawn, t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir Pomfresh ?

J'avance encore, elle se retrouve acculée au mur. Bien qu'elle soit plus grande que moi, je sais aussi que je suis plus forte et qu'elle ne m'échappera pas. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autres de son corps, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à hauteur de son visage. Je penche délicatement la tête, le souffle précipité de la personne faisant voler quelques uns de mes cheveux, approche ma bouche de son cou . . .

Puis, je me retrouve violemment tiré en arrière. Mon agresseur se met entre moi et ma tentation, s'accroupit dangereusement et gronde. L'odeur me parvint encore, mais plus ténue, faiblarde. Je sens dabord l'effluve de mon assaillant. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, découvre que je suis à quelques pas de la Grande Salle et que c'est Lucinda qui me fait face. Elle ne gronde plus mais son regard est prudent.

- Qu'est-ce que . . .

- Dors, m'intime-t-elle.

Et, dans un mouvement fluide et extrêmement rapide, elle s'approche de moi, presse ses doigts sur mon cou puis, sans que je ne le veuille, mon corps glisse, tombe à terre, et mes yeux se ferment.

* * *

Oui, je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est sadique. Il fallait bien que cela vous arrive à un moment ou à un autre, non ? ^^

Allez, ne grognez pas trop, vous savez que vous n'avez qu'une petite semaine à patienter avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. ;)

Bisoux.


	6. L'Appel du Calice

****

Titre :

Love me tonight

**Pairing **: SB/OC

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur : **

Désolé pour mon léger retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne hier. M'enfin, c'est à présent chose faite. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on a le droit à un peu plus de maraudeurs qu'avant, signe que plus ça avance, plus ils seront présents. :)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : L'Appel du Calice

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Les draps blancs des lits, dont celui sur lequel je suis allongée, et les séparations de même couleur l'attestent. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je me relève d'un mouvement et jette un oeil autour de moi. Je suis seule. Ou presque. De l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière un drap blanc tiré, je vois la silhouette de l'infirmière s'agiter autour d'un patient. Mon attention est ensuite attirée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et je vois Lucinda pénétrer dans la pièce puis s'avancer vers moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-je quand elle s'arrête à ma hauteur.

Elle me lance un regard aigu.

- Souviens-toi, quand tu m'as quitté tout à l'heure, qu'as-tu fait ?

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je force mes souvenirs à se rassembler dans un ordre précis et chronologique puis laisse les images remonter à ma conscience. Je me vois retourner à la tour de Serdaigle, m'y changer puis y prendre mes affaires de cours avant de descendre. Mon but était la Grande Salle, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Quelque chose m'en a empêché. Une odeur. Le sang de quelqu'un, d'un être humain, plus alléchant que celui de n'importe quelle autre créature terrestre.

Mortifiée par le souvenir de ce que j'ai failli faire à ce pauvre élève, je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains.

- Merlin, j'aurais pu le tuer, murmuré-je.

Mon matelas s'affaisse quand Lucinda s'assied dessus, juste à côté de moi.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, dit-elle, ce n'était qu'un accident. Tu n'y étais pas préparé.

- A quoi ? M'exclamé-je en relevant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû être attiré par lui ! Nous ne sommes pas attirés par le sang humain !

Lucinda secoue la tête dun air désolé.

- Tu en sais encore bien peu sur ta nouvelle famille, Mandy, bien peu. Cest pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de l'Appel.

- L'Appel ? Répété-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cest ce que tu as ressentie, m'explique-t-elle avec douceur. Quand tu as sentie l'odeur du sang de cette personne, cela a enflammé tes sens et tu n'as plus été guidé que par ton instinct. Tu as perdu tout contact avec la réalité, seulement attirée par l'odeur, que tu as certainement trouvée plus qu'exquise.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête, le coeur battant. Que m'arrive-t-il encore ? La transformation en vampire n'a-t-elle pas été assez ? Dois-je subir encore une autre différence ?

- Nous appelons cela l'Appel, car cest ce qu'il est, poursuit Lucinda, étrangère à mes pensées. L'odeur que tu as interceptée a agit sur toi comme un sort. Tu as du ressentir des sensations inconnues, ou du moins, inhabituelles.

- Oui, admis-je. Il y a eu cette chaleur montante, comme . . .

Je me tus. Après réflexion, je sais ce que c'est, j'en ai assez souvent entendu parler dans l'obscurité du dortoir pour ne pas ignorer ce qu'est lenvie. Une pulsion sexuelle. Qui sortait de nulle part.

- Tu veux dire que, rien qu'avec cette odeur, un désir dordre sexuel est né en moi, pour cette personne ?

Lucinda sourit et soupire, caressant mes boucles brunes dune main maternelle.

- Pas tout à fait, Mandy, pas tout à fait. Tu as rencontré ce que l'on appelle communément un Calice. Il en existe un par vampire de par le monde et rare sont ceux qui ont la chance de les découvrir, car, cette personne prédestinée au vampire nait et meurt beaucoup plus vite de par sa condition humaine et fragile. Et il arrive aussi, que cette personne naisse à l'autre bout du monde.

- Vous voulez dire que, le Calice qui m'est prédestiné, est ici, à Poudlard ?

Elle hoche de la tête.

- Et, quel est son rôle exactement, à cette personne ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi seule elle a cet effet-là sur moi ?

- C'est à cause de son sang. Ses composants font qu'il est un mélange parfait pour ton organisme, bien plus nourrissant que n'importe quel sang animal. Quand à son rôle, il est très simple : il te nourrit, de corps et d'âme.

J'affiche un air perplexe. De corps et d'âme ? Que veut-elle dire par là ?

- Tu comprendras très vite par toi-même ce que je suis en train de te dire. En attendant, il faut que tu saches que le professeur Dumbledore est au courant de ce qu'il sest passé dans le couloir et qu'il a expliqué à ton Calice que tu étais sous l'effet dune potion mal effectuée, ce qui t'a valu ce comportement étrange. Le directeur ne t'en veut pas de ce qu'il sest passé, je lui ai tout expliqué dans les grandes lignes.

- Et moi ? Demandé-je. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, cest ça ? Car autrement, je le croiserai et prendrai le risque de l'attaquer.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à aujourdhui, n'est-ce pas ? A ton avis, pourquoi ?

Je repense à toutes ces fois où javais déjà eu un aperçu de la flagrance. A chaque fois, elle était mélangée, noyée au milieu dautres senteurs.

- Il n'était jamais seul, confiai-je, souriant et comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Même quand tu t'es interposée, tout s'est atténué et j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits.

- Alors, tant que toi ou lui serez accompagnés, il ne se passera rien. Connais-tu cette personne, plus que comme un camarade ?

Je lui lance un regard étonné. Pourquoi cette question ? Et puis, dabord, qui était cette personne ? Mes souvenirs sont flous de ce visage. Fermant les yeux, je me concentre sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans les couloirs et me revois courant derrière la personne - mon Calice puisque c'est ce qu'elle est. C'est un homme déjà, puisqu'il porte un pantalon. Et de Gryffondor. Quand il se tourne vers moi, je distingue nettement les couleurs rouge et or de sa cravate mal nouée. Puis, je vois son visage. Et rouvre les yeux sous la surprise.

Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Parmi tous les élèves que compte Poudlard, il a fallu que mon choix se porte sur lui. Pourtant, je m'en serais bien passé, après ce qu'il s'est passé en début de semaine. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de doute sur la personne : les yeux gris, le port nonchalant et la chevelure d'ébène caractérisent bel et bien l'illustre Sirius Black.

- Alors ? S'enquit Lucinda. J'espère que tu le connais un minimum, car il te faudra te rapprocher de lui de manière significative, tout en faisant attention. Tant que tu n'auras pas goûté à son sang, tu pourras toujours te nourrir de celui des animaux, même si ce sera moins nourrissant maintenant que tu as senti celui de ton Calice. Toujours est-il que tu dois te lier d'amitié avec lui, pour par la suite, lui confier ton secret et son rôle dans tout cela. Peut-être alors, acceptera-t-il de te servir de Calice.

- Et s'il refuse ?

Son regard se voile.

- Tu devras alors te contenter du sang animal pour l'éternité. Et tu souhaiteras ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, car tu supporteras de moins en moins, avec le temps, de te sustenter comme nous.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Me rapprocher de Sirius Black ne sera pas chose aisée. Peut-être même devrais-je abandonner immédiatement cette idée. Avec ses groupies, et ma timidité que je ne réussis toujours pas à surmonter, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Sur ce coup-là, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience. Et de mes amis.

****

O0o0O

Je peux quitter l'infirmerie à temps pour arriver à l'heure à mon premier cours du matin, les deux heures de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, juste avant le déjeuner. J'arrive seule, Lucinda ayant rejoint ses appartements pour le reste de la matinée. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir des sortilèges, la sonnerie n'a pas encore annoncé la fin de la récréation. Tous doivent se trouver encore dans la cour, ou dans les salles communes ou la bibliothèque pour ceux qui, comme moi, commencent plus tard.

Je pose mon sac à bandoulière sur le sol et m'adosse au mur, juste à côté de la porte de la classe. Malheureusement pour moi, Black suit aussi ce cours, ainsi que son ami, Lupin. Si ces deux là ont discutés, avec les maigres informations qu'ils ont et grâce à lintelligence de Lupin, ils auront vite fait de connaître mon secret. J'espère que Black n'aura pas eu l'idée de parler avec ses amis.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs vides, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Quelques seconde plus tard, résonnent les bruits des pas de centaines d'élèves regagnant leurs salles de cours. Les premiers de la classe de Sortilèges ne tardent pas à apparaître, deux Poufsouffle qui m'adressent un vague signe de la main que je leur rends avec mollesse. Puis, Fred débarque avec Bill. Camille ne participe pas à ce cours, elle a gardé Arithmancie.

- Bonjour, Mandy, me salut le roux. On ne t'a pas vu au petit-déjeuner, ni après d'ailleurs. Camille s'est inquiété.

- Je m'expliquerai avec elle tout à l'heure. J'ai eu un petit . . . Incident.

Difficile de leur expliquer la nature même de l'accident qui a failli se produire. Seule mon amie sera à même de comprendre, du moins je l'espère. De plus, mon attention est attirée par l'odeur de Black, que je sens approcher. Heureusement, comme l'avait laissé deviner Lucinda, mêlé aux autres flagrances, il n'y a plus d'Appel. Mais, tout en moi est quand même attiré un peu par lui, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre la conversation, bien que lointaine, qu'il a avec son ami.

- . . . Encore mieux que la dernière fois, s'extasie Black en rigolant. Plus ça va, plus elle s'améliore Evans, on pourrait presque prendre exemple sur elle.

- Tu ne compatis même pas un peu pour James ? Soupire Lupin.

Alors qu'ils parlent, ils s'approchent de mes amis, qui me font face et donc me coupent du reste du couloir. Les deux Gryffondor s'installent dos au mur en face de nous. Et j'ai tout loisir d'admirer le profil avantageux que la majorité des filles de cette école vénèrent. Cest vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal mais, même maintenant, avec l'Appel que j'ai ressentis quelques heures plus tôt, je le trouve fade et sans intérêts. Il n'y a donc que son sang en lui, qui m'attire ? Alors, pourquoi cette brusque montée de chaleur en moi, ce désir ardent d'être sienne ?

- Oh, Mandy !

Je sursaute, perdue, et croise le regard interloqué de Fred.

- Ca fait bien deux minutes que je t'appelle, dit-il. Depuis quand tu regardes les maraudeurs avec autant d'insistance ? C'est parce que c'est Lupin ? Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Bien évidemment, les deux garçons entendent ce que vient de sortir mon ami. Ils s'intéressent donc à la conversation.

- Bien sûr que non, dis-je avec le plus grand calme, alors arrêtez de vous mettre en tête qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi. Nous sommes jute Préfets tous les deux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas lui que je regardais.

Le professeur Flitwick arrive à ce moment-là, empêchant Bill ou Fred de répliquer. J'en profite pour me faufiler entre eux, et me'xiler tout au fond de la classe, là où ils ne viendront pas m'importuner avec leurs idées bizarres. Comme prévu, Fred s'installe tout devant, son ami l'accompagnant. Le reste de la classe s'éparpille plus ou moins au hasard, aucune place n'étant attribuée. C'est Betty, la métisse de mon année qui vient prendre place sur le siège à côté de moi. Par chance, elle n'est pas très causante, comme moi, et le cours se déroule calmement, sans anicroches, chacune écoutant avec soin et prenant note, avant de passer à la pratique où nous nous mettons en duo.

La sonnerie de midi est tout de même une délivrance. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : parler à Camille de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, et chercher conseil sur ce que je dois faire à présent. J'entasse donc rapidement mes affaires de cours dans mon sac, et m'échappe de la salle avant tout le monde. Profitant de l'absence de vie dans le couloir, je pique un sprint vampirique et débarque dans les escaliers en moins de dix secondes, m'arrêtant pile au moment où les autres classes débarquent elles aussi dans les escaliers mouvants. Je jette un oeil autour de moi, pour essayer de repérer mon amie, mais elle n'est en vu nulle part. Je me résous donc à devoir l'attendre à la table.

Je pénètre dans la Grande Salle pratiquement vide et m'installe au centre de la table des Serdaigle, où seuls quelques élèves munis de livres ou de parchemins picorent dans leurs assiettes. Je me sers un minuscule morceau de poulet et une cuillerée de petit pois, en attendant Camille. Je suis en train de jouer avec ma nourriture quand enfin elle arrive et, m'avisant, se précipite sur moi et me serre dans ses bras.

- Où tu étais ? S'exclame-t-elle. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait bouffée tout rond !

Les élèves autour de nous, nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr, même s'ils sont au courant pour Lucinda, ils ne font pas forcément le rapport.

- Rien de tout ça, voyons Camille, la rassuré-je. J'ai discuté avec elle toute la nuit, puis j'ai eu un accident ce matin.

Camille se recule, me gardant tout de même encore dans ses bras, et me jette un regard interrogateur.

- Un accident ? Relève-t-elle.

- Oui, affirmé-je, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouté-je en voyant Potter et Evans s'approcher de moi.

Camille se sépare de moi et s'assoit à mon côté avant de commencer à remplir son assiette. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'arrêtent à ma hauteur, et Evans me sourit.

- Salut, Dawn.

- Bonjour, répondis-je.

- On voulait savoir si tout s'était bien passé avec miss De Tore, fit Potter, visiblement inquiet.

- Tout a été comme sur des roulettes, je l'ai mené à ses appartements et je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir.

- Sirius m'a dit qu'elle t'avait attaqué ce matin, ajouta le garçon.

Je fronce des sourcils. Puis, je comprends que du point de vue du Calice, l'intervention de Lucinda ne pouvait qu'être interprétée de cette façon.

- Aucunement, réfuté-je en remarquant le regard en coin étonné et inquiet de Camille. Au contraire, elle a protégé Black. Il y a eu un problème de dosage d'ingrédient avec une potion que j'ai prise et cela a créé . . .

Créer quoi, j'en ai aucune idée. J'ignore quelle excuse le professeur Dumbledore a sorti à Black pour justifier mon attaque. Et si je me plante et que Potter entend une histoire différente plus tard ou qu'il le sait déjà, je suis grillée.

- Un poussée d'hormones anormale, intervient alors une voix douce et aérienne. Votre ami a eu de la chance, miss Dawn aurait pu lui faire beaucoup de mal. A ce moment-là, sa force était décuplée et elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même.

L'explication de Lucinda est plus que la bienvenue et je laisse discrètement échapper un soupire de bien-être.

- Potter, Evans, fis-je alors en voyant leurs yeux ronds, je vous présente miss De Tore, vampire de la Caste.

Un silence aberrant nous entoure soudain. Tous ceux qui m'ont entendue ont les yeux tournés vers la créature magnifique et dangereuse, debout au milieu de la Grande Salle. Heureusement, elle s'est changée et ne porte maintenant plus quun pantalon en jean noir et une chemisette grise, laissant voir ses bras fins et pâles. Au moins ainsi, l'effet est amoindri.

Faisant abstraction de ceux qui la regardent avec fascination et crainte, elle m'adresse un sourire, adresse un signe de tête aux deux Gryffondor et les contourne pour rejoindre la table des professeurs où un siège l'attend à gauche du directeur. Le cours normal de la vie des élèves reprend alors son cour, les impressions allant bon train.

- Wouah, vous avez vu ça ? S'exclame alors la voix de Bill, que je n'avais pas vu arriver avec Fred. Elle est vraiment . . . Wouah.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, le taquine Camille. Mais c'est vrai, c'est une femme splendide.

Elle coule un regard dans ma direction, je lui fais un bref signe de tête. Nous nous levons dun bel ensemble, sous les regards surpris des deux garçons.

- Vous allez où ? Questionne Fred.

- Dans le parc, annonce Camille, nous devons discuter Mandy et moi. On se retrouve plus tard.

Elle se penche, picore un baiser sur la joue de son ami, et je la suis hors de la Grande Salle, prête à lui narrer ce qu''il sest passé.

****

O0o0O

Les cours de l'après-midi passent à une vitesse folle. L'heure du déjeuner n'ayant pas suffit à tout expliquer à Camille, j'ai passé les deux heures de Divination à poursuivre son éducation vampirique. Puis, ce sont les deux heures de Métamorphose, qui m'ont permis de me reposer un peu l'esprit et de réfléchir plus posément à ce que j'allais faire.

Jignore si l'Appel a un équivalent humain. Je ne l'espère pas car, si cest celui auquel je pense, ce sera encore plus compliqué que je ne l'imagine, ce dont je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Déjà, rien que le fait que mon Calice soit Sirius Black me donne des palpitations. Je pourrais aussi y ajouter des sueurs, si j'étais encore capable de transpirer. Je n'ose imaginer les réactions du fan-club de Black si j'avais l'idée de me rapprocher de lui. Je me souviens encore assez bien de la réaction de Crow pour ne pas vouloir réitérer l'expérience.

- Dis, je me demandais une chose, fait soudain Camille en se penchant vers moi, alors que nous tentons de transformer nos encriers en plumes. Si tu mords un Calice, il se transforme en Faucheur ?

Surprise par la question, autant que par le fait que je n'y avais absolument pas songé, je fais un mauvais geste et renverse mon encrier par-dessus la table. Sans même y songer, je le rattrape prestement. Au regard que me lance Camille alors que je repose l'objet à sa place initial, j'ai dû le faire plus vite que je ne le pensais.

- En plus d'être agile, t'es aussi rapide ! Je vais commencer à t'envier, murmure-t-elle.

- Rappelle-toi de quoi ce compose mon régime alimentaire, ça t'empêchera immédiatement de vouloir être à ma place, répliqué-je.

Elle grimace.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, je suppose que oui. Ou non. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'interroger Lucinda là-dessus, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

- Mais si c'est le cas, comment la personne peut-elle servir de Calice au vampire ? Surtout avec la longévité que vous avez !

J'hausse des épaules. Je n'ai aucune réponses à ces questions et une seule personne à portée de main les a. Lucinda aura encore beaucoup de questions auxquelles répondre. Mais après tout, elle est là principalement pour ça.

- Je demanderai ce soir plus d'informations là-dessus à Lucinda.

- Miss Dawn et Blaid ! Retentit soudain la voix forte du professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout de la classe, nous faisant sursauter. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous tourne le dos que je ne vous entends pas bavarder. Faites-moi le plaisir de vous concentrer sur vos métamorphoses.

- Oui, professeur, répondons-nous d'une seule et même voix avant de retourner à notre exercice.

Une heure plus tard, la cloche résonne entre les murs de Poudlard, signifiant la fin de notre journée de cours. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac, alors que le professeur McGonagall nous demande de réviser nos transformation d'encriers, pas encore au point pour certains, puis je quitte la salle en compagnie de Camille. Bill, qui partage notre cours, nous passe devant en courant, occasionnant un regard intrigué que j'échange avec mon amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? S'étonne Camille. Il a un crabe de feu aux fesses ou quoi ?

Peu intéressée par ce qui régente la vie de Bilius Weasley, je regarde d'un oeil morne les maraudeurs nous dépasser en discutant. Camille fait de même, ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer leur attention.

- Hey, Lunard, il y a ta copine qui te mate ! S'exclame Potter en m'adressant un grand sourire.

Lupin et moi échangeons un regard avant de fusiller du regard le brun d'un même mouvement. C'est alors que je constate que Black me fixe. Mal à laise, je fais abstraction de son odeur, noyé parmi les autres. Camille, elle, pose une main sur mon bras, comme si elle voulait me retenir. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est ridicule. Seul un autre vampire pourrait m'arrêter si je voulais vider Black de son sang.

- Ca va mieux depuis ce matin ? Me demande-t-il. T'as pas de chance dis donc, entre la potion raté et l'accident dans la Forêt.

Je grimace, et hoche de la tête avant de m'éloigner. Je commence déjà à perdre le contrôle de mon corps et mon regard s'obstine à dériver sur sa nuque alors que je veux regarder partout sauf là !

- Heu, elle est encore un peu, heu, déstabilisée, s'excuse Camille derrière moi. A plus !

Puis, je l'entends me rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'était l'occasion ou jamais !

- Tout à fait, approuvé-je en montant les escaliers mobiles, l'occasion de lui planter mes crocs dans la carotide. J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus !

- Mais, on était là pourtant, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Ca n'a pas suffit, il faudrait que vous soyez plus nombreux ou qu'il soit plus loin. Il était beaucoup trop proche, surtout que son odeur est beaucoup plus forte pour moi que toutes les autres.

Alors que nous passons l'entrée de notre salle commune, Camille soupire.

- A cette vitesse là, on ne va jamais sen sortir. Tu dois te rapprocher de lui, mais ni toi ni moi n'avons des liens avec les maraudeurs. Comment comptes-tu faire ?

Sortant mes devoirs de mon sac, je secoue la tête.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondis-je.

- Moi, je sais comment vous aider.

Surprises, Camille et moi relevons la tête pour croiser le regard de Fred.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fais-je.

Il tire une chaise, et s'assoit entre mon amie et moi, posant sa tête entre ses bras joint sur la table.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu veux te rapprocher d'un maraudeur. Je connais assez bien Peter, on vit dans le même village de sorcier. Je peux peut-être t'arranger le coup.

Camille parait surexcitée par la nouvelle. Je reste de glace, attendant la suite.

- Tu as un plan ? Demande-t-elle.

Il acquiesce avec un grand sourire.

- Demain, pendant l'heure de libre après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je sais qu'ils seront à la bibliothèque pour revoir leurs cours. On aura qu'à se rejoindre là-bas et je demanderai à Peter si on peut se joindre à eux. Ca ne l'tonnera pas, je fais ça de temps en temps avec Bill.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! S'écrit Camille. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Mandy ?

J'en pense que, quoi que je dise, je n'aurais de toute façon pas mon mot à dire. Je n'ai plus qu'à me faire à l'idée.

****

O0o0O

La nuit est tombée. La forêt est silencieuse. Au loin, à travers les branches et les feuilles qui me séparent du parc, je'aperçois par intermittence les lumières des fenêtres du château, l'éclairage tremblotant des bougies. A ma gauche, Lucinda guette une proie, bien plus grosse que toutes celles que j'ai pu chasser jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un cerf, imposant, majestueux. Il ne semble pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du danger qui pèse sur sa vie.

Silencieusement, je me laisse glisser sur la branche du dessous et repère mon repas. C'est un loup, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Poil gris, fort poitrail, l'oeil alerte, les muscles bandés. Il m'a senti, a compris qu'il était passé de chasseur à proie. Il relève la tête du coin d'eau où il s'abreuvait, renifle l'air autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Sans bruits, j'atterris sur un tapis d'herbe au pied de l''arbre où éjtais précédemment perchée, et m'avance lentement vers l'animal. Son instinct le prévient de ma présence. Il se retourne, grognant, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau. Je m'arrête, m'accroupis à son niveau avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens. Il me jauge du regard, sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids, qu'il ne gagnera pas face à moi. Il grogne plus fort, le son résonne dans le silence de la forêt. Cela a fait fuir le cerf de Lucinda. Elle le laisse filer. Soudain, sans signes précurseurs, le loup bondit sur moi, crocs et griffes en avant. Je me redresse, prête à le réceptionner. Les griffes de l'une de ses pattes glissent sur la peau dénudée de mon bras droit sans y laisser de marques. Mes mains enserrent son crâne et je tire d'un coup sec sur le côté. Il retombe au sol, mort, la nuque brisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, repue de son sang bien meilleur que tout ceux que j'ai pu goûter jusqu'ici, je me relève, essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoule des commissures de mes lèvres, et fais face à Lucinda qui me rejoint.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Bien meilleur que le précédent, réponds-je. Ca se rapproche un peu de ce que j'ai pu sentir chez mon Calice.

Elle acquiesce dun signe de tête et, d'un bond, remonte dans les hauteurs de l'arbre, avant de s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de la forêt. C'est à son tour de se sustenter. Je me retourne et jette un oeil au cadavre refroidissant du loup puis, reporte mon regard sur mon bras. Là où les griffes de l'animal m'ont touchée, il n'y a rien. Malgré toute sa force bestiale, il n'a même pas réussi à m'égratigner. Voilà donc pourquoi les vampires ont une longévité pareille. Leurs corps ne vieillit pas, pas plus qu'il nest possible de le blesser et donc, de le tuer. A part par un autre vampire.

Lucinda m'a conté les rares guerres qui ont secoués la race des vampires, les carnages faits sur les humains aussi bien que sur les immortels. Ces guerres ont coûtés la vie à bien trop de vampires, menaçant notre race d'extinction. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de laisser les vampires régner par petits groupes sur différentes terres, ils ont tous étés rassemblés sous une seule bannière, sous une seule autorité. Celle de la Reine. Elle règne à présent depuis prêt de 600 ans, étouffant dans l'oeuf les rébellions qui naissent, protégeant l'existence de notre race aux yeux des moldus, et préservant nos secrets face aux sorciers avides.

Délaissant l'animal rigidifié par la mort, je rebrousse chemin vers le château, sans attendre Lucinda. Elle sait que je retourne à ma tour pour passer quelques minutes en compagnie de Camille, et que je la rejoindrai dans ses appartements quand les élèves dormiront à poings fermés. Une fois hors du couvert des arbres, j'adapte mon allure à celle d'un humain, et parcours le parc en courant pour atteindre plus vite les portes de la bâtisse. A l'intérieur, au niveau du troisième étage, je croise Rusard qui fait sa ronde. A ma vue, il ricane.

- Voyons, quest-ce donc là ? En dehors de son dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé ? Miss, vous êtes dans de sales draps.

Sans un mot, alors qu'il sapproche de moi, je tire de la poche de mon jean un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre, que je lui tends. Surpris, il s'arrête à deux centimètres de moi et, alors qu'il sempare du papier, je grimace. Son odeur n'est pas des plus agréables. C'est un parfum rance et sec.

- Une autorisation du professeur Dumbledore ? Crache-t-il. En quel honneur ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Je le dépasse, m'amusant de son air frustré. Il est de notoriété dans l'école que le concierge n'a d'autre passion dans la vie que de punir les élèves qui désobéissent aux règlements. Alors, que l'un dentre eux puisse le faire en toute impunité doit le faire sérieusement grincer des dents.

Détectant une odeur sacrément familière, je m'arrête deux mètres après avoir repris ma route. Dans mon dos, Rusard a déserté le couloir. Je jette alors un oeil sur la salle de classe, vide au premier abord. De la pièce s'échappe quatre effluves distincts. Deux dont je me fiche éperdument, une qui m'est désagréable et la dernière qui m'attire. Malgré que je vienne tout juste de chasser et de me nourrir, je sens la faim se réveiller.

Le bruit d'un objet qui chute me tire de mes pensées. Cela vient de la salle où se tiennent les maraudeurs, je le sens. Je m'avance vers la porte, tourne la poignée et regarde ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. D'anciennes chaises et tables sont poussées contre le mur du fond. L'une dentre elle est tombée de son perchoir. Mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Du moins, en apparence. Mon nez, lui, me crie que la pièce est loin d'être vide. Je m'approche de la chaise tombée, la ramasse et la cale contre le reste du mobilier, avant de me retourner et d'embrasser le reste de la pièce du regard. Mon ouïe fine détecte le bruit de respirations, dont une reprise brusquement, comme par peur. J'arbore un sourire en coin.

- Allez, j'ignore de quelle manière vous arrivez à vous rendre invisible, mais je sais que vous êtes là. Vous vous cachez de Rusard ? Je vous rassure, il est parti.

Puis, comprenant après un instant de silence qu'ils nont pas l'intention de se montrer, je jette un oeil sur ma montre. Il est onze heures passé. Camille doit déjà dormir et Lucinda est sûrement sur le chemin du retour. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, chaque seconde avec la vampire m'est précieuse. J'hausse des épaules.

- Faites comme vous voulez. Mais, je vous rassure, je ne dirais rien de votre présence ici. Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes.

Je fais quelques pas vers la porte, puis, m'arrête. Un froissement s'est fait entendre dans mon dos, et le mouvement d'air à accentué la flagrance de la personne. C'est Lupin. Je me retourne, ma main ne lâchant pas la poignée. Il me regarde avec prudence, baguette sortie. Bien sûr, ses sens inhumains ajoutés à la suspicion de me trouver là et de les avoir démasqués le mettent sur ses gardes.

- Comment as-tu su ? Me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu ne poses pas de question et je fais de même.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, je quitte la pièce. A peine suis-je dehors, que j'entends du mouvement dans la salle et que des voix retentissent :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Remus ? Interroge Potter. Elle bluffait !

- Ce n'était pas du bluff. Elle savait qu'on était là et qui on était. Elle n'a pas été étonnée de me voir. Et elle a su, sans que je fasse un bruit, que j'étais visible.

- Ca ne prouve rien, renchérit la voix de Pettigrow.

- Si, Peter. Car elle a changé depuis quelques jours, elle n'est plus la même. J'irais presque jusqu'à dire qu''elle nest plus tout à fait humaine. Je l'ai senti, son odeur a changé. Elle est . . . Je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Je dirais comme . . .

Je n'entends pas la suite, mes pas m'ayant menés trop loin. Je plisse mes lèvres. Je crois que finalement, une discussion s'impose entre Lupin et moi. Mais, aurais-je la force et le courage de l'affronter ? J'en doute fort.

* * *

Fin du chapitre donc.

Dans le prochain, devinez qui va savoir que Mandy est un vampire ? ;) Ca avance, tout doucement, mais ça avance. ^^

A la prochaine !

Bisous !


	7. Un maraudeur dans la confidence

**Titre : **Love me tonight

**Pairing : **SB/OC

**Rating : **K pour l'instant, sous réserve de changer.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello tout le monde. Je sais que je vous publies ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard, faute de temp, mais je vais me faire pardonner. Vous aurez le suivant dès demain (en espérant que ma vercelle de poisson rouge ne me joue pas encore des tours). Elle est pas belle, la vie ? Deux pour le prix d'un !

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un maraudeur dans la confidence**

Je m'étire en gémissant et masse le bas de mon dos douloureux. Je n'aurais pas dû rester assise dans cette position, le dos calé contre le bois du canapé. C'était inconfortable. Je jette un oeil sur le feu qui s'éteint dans la cheminée, puis le porte sur Lucinda, habillée d'une jupe grise et d'une chemisette verte ce matin.

- J'ai encore une question, fais-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit, m'encourageant à continuer.

- C'est à propos des Calices, poursuivis-je. Tu as dit que je boirais son sang, mais, si je le mords, il se transformera en Faucheur. Alors . . .

Elle lève une main, me coupe la parole.

- C'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Le venin contenu dans nos crocs change lorsque nous mordons notre Calice. La morsure ne le transformera pas. Cela aura un effet . . . différent. Pour lui. Et pour toi.

Je la regarde, intriguée. Mais elle ne poursuit pas son explication.

- Comment ça, différent ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi-même, répond-t-elle, énigmatique en se levant du canapé. Il est sept heures, ajoute-t-elle en jetant un oeil sur la pendule posée sur la cheminée, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans un quart d'heure.

Je me lève à mon tour et époussète le fond de mon jean.

- Bien, de toute façon, il faut que je retourne à ma tour, déclaré-je. On se voit plus tard.

Je lui adresse un salut de la main avant de sortir de ses appartements. Le chemin jusqu'à ma tour se fait sans encombres. Quand je pénètre dans la salle commune, je constate que certains Serdaigle sont déjà levés et prêts à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je grimpe deux à deux les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir et y pénètre. Nulle trace de Camille, qui doit être sous la douche. Par contre, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Crow, qui me lance un regard méchant. Je fais fi de sa présence et m'approche de ma malle pour y prendre un uniforme, avant de commencer à faire mon sac pour cette nouvelle journée de cours.

- Tu n'as pas dormie ici, m'accuse soudain Crow. Il est interdit de se trouver hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, non ?

- Bien sûr, puisque je suis Préfète, réponds-je sans même lui accorder un regard. Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant pour moi, je suis dans mon droit le plus total.

Puis, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et y rentre pour me changer. Camille est encore en sous-vêtements et elle m'adresse un salut quand elle constate mon retour.

- Tu as passé une bonne . . . Nuit ? S'enquit-elle en enfilant sa jupe.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête en me débarrassant de mon pull.

- J'ai interrogé Lucinda à propos de la morsure sur les Calices. Elle m'a dit que ça ne les transformait pas, le venin change de propriété pour eux apparemment, lui rapporté-je. Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Je finis de me déshabiller, puis m'enferme dans 'lune des cabines de douche.

- Ah bon ? S'étonne Camille. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'elle veut que je l'expérimente par moi-même.

Je passe ma tête sous le jet deau brûlant, mouillant mes cheveux. Je reste quelques secondes dans cette position, me délectant du liquide transparent qui me débarrasse de la poussière ramassée dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Tu n'es pas venue hier soir, me rappelle alors Camille. Je t'ai attendu pourtant.

Je ferme les yeux, me remémorant ma rencontre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que, parmi tous les élèves de cette école, je tombe sur ces quatre-là ? Si cela avait été un autre, jamais je ne me serais rapproche, attirée par la flagrance de Black.

- Je suis tombée sur les maraudeurs en rentrant de la chasse, lui dis-je en me savonnant activement.

- Black était parmi eux, devina-t-elle.

- Oui, ça m'a de nouveau attiré. Je na'i pas pu mempêcher de . . . De leur parler. Du moins, à Lupin. Les autres m'étaient invisibles.

- Ah bon ? S'étonne-t-elle alors que je rince mes cheveux et mon corps.

- Me demande pas comment s'est possible, je n'en sais absolument rien. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, il n'y avait que moi de visible dans la pièce et la seconde daprès, Lupin était là aussi. Quand je suis partie, j'ai entendu les voix de Potter et Pettigrow mais je ne les ais pas vu.

- Et Black ?

- C'est son odeur qui m'a attiré mais je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, lui confié-je en sortant une main de la douche pour lui réclamer une serviette.

Elle me donne un drap de bain blanc dans lequel je m'enveloppe et sors de la cabine de douche. Elle me tourne ensuite le dos, m'accordant mon intimité pour que je me sèche et m'habille en toute tranquillité.

- Et comment tu as fait pour ne pas l'attaquer ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé suite au cours du professeur McGonagall . . .

- Je n'en sais trop rien, sans doute est-ce à cause de la chasse. Je venais tout juste de boire. Ca a sans doute jouer un rôle.

Un silence sinstalle entre nous, alors que j'enfile ma chemise que je boutonne soigneusement. J'ai tendance à memmêler les pinceaux et je n'ai pas envie de tout déboutonner pour recommencer.

- Il faut que je te dise autre chose, me fait-elle, après avoir prit une grande inspiration audible à mon oreille surdéveloppé.

- Que'st-ce qu'il y a ? menquis-je.

- C'est Bill, il est venu parler à Fred hier soir, pendant que tu étais avec Lucinda. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose pour toi.

- Quoi ? M'exclamé-je en me retournant avec simplement ma chemise sur le dos. Comment ça ?

Camille me fait face et esquisse un vague sourire d'excuse.

- Il était derrière nous au cours de Métamorphose dhier, peut-être qu'il nous a entendu. Avec ce qu'on nous avons dit, il a certainement deviné ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, passant mes jambes dans ma jupe. Puis, toujours en silence, j'enfile mon pull et ma robe avant de mettre mes chaussettes blanches et de nouer mes chaussures. Je sens le regard inquiet de mon amie sur moi pendant que je réfléchis. Si Bill a vraiment deviner et qu'il a fait part de sa découverte à Fred, il faut que je leur parle au plus vite, pour qu'ils gardent ça pour eux. Et surtout que je les rassure, que je leur parle des Faucheurs et de la Caste pour qu'ils comprennent que je ne suis pas un danger.

- Camille, fais-je, il faut les retrouver et leur parler. Ils doivent comprendre qu'ils nont rien à craindre de moi.

Elle hoche de la tête et me suit hors de la salle de bain.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais leur parler en premier ? Lui demandé-je en enfilant ma cape et en attrapant mon sac. Si c'est toi qui les approche, il y a plus de chances qu'ils soient attentifs.

- Aucun souci. Mais si ils nont rien découverts, qu'ils nen sont qu'aux suppositions ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration alors que nous traversons la salle commune vide.

- Dis-leur quand même. Ils sont proches de nous et je ne pense pas pouvoir garder indéfiniment le secret. Ils finiront bien par remarquer quelque chose.

Nous traversons les couloirs au pas de course. Je calque ma vitesse sur celle de Camille et à son sourire, je comprends qu'elle a deviné que je faisais exprès de ralentir ma cadence.

- Ce n'est pas frustrant ? Me demande-t-elle.

Elle saute les deux dernières marches et atterrit à pieds joints sur le sol du deuxième étage. Elle se tourne pour me voir glisser, debout sur la rambarde. Elle éclate de rire.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour admirer le spectacle ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je lui souris, puis nous reprenons notre course.

- C'est un peu frustrant, réponds-je avec un temps de retard, mais je sais que je pourrais me lâcher cette nuit alors ce n'est pas insupportable.

Nous pilons, ralentissant la cadence devant les portes de la Grande Salle, puis pénétrons dans la pièce, légèrement échevelée dans le cas de mon amie. Je rigole en voyant sa tête.

- Tu es bonne pour devoir te recoiffer, lui apprends-je.

Nous nous installons à notre table. Les seuls places restantes sont celles en face de Fred, accompagné ce matin de Bill. Je m'assois, non sans rechercher sur leurs visages une quelconque trace de ce qu'ils pourraient savoir de mon nouvel état. Et le regard apeuré qu'ils me lancent me renseigne assez bien. Peu désireuse de leur imposer ma présence et sachant que je n'ai de toute façon, pas besoin de manger leur petit-déjeuner, je me relève aussitôt. Camille me tend un sourire encourageant et je lui fais un signe de la main.

- Bon courage, lui souhaité-je, avant qu'elle ne se penche vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Je passe entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Des éclats de rire attirent mon attention et je lance un regard dans la direction de sa provenance. Ce sont les maraudeurs qui s'esclaffent. Pettigrow a malencontreusement renversé du chocolat au lait sur sa robe. Alors que je passe dans le dos de deux d'entre eux, Lupin relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien. Il se lève.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et me dirige vers mon cours de Potions. Dans mon dos, j'entends lécho des pas de mon poursuivant, ainsi que son odeur particulière.

- Attends ! Me hèle-t-il. Je veux juste discuter.

Le coeur battant, je m'arrête au milieu dun couloir et me retourne. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Je constate alors qu'il n'a pas les yeux marrons clairs, comme je l'ai toujours pensé, mais ocre, tirant sur une couleur semblable à l'or. Il ne'st pas totalement humain, c'est certain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Lupin ? Demandé-je avec toute la gentillesse dont je suis capable, bien plus que je ne le pensais.

- A propos d'hier soir. J'aimerais comprendre comment tu as fait pour savoir que l'on était là.

Inclinant légèrement la tête, je le jauge du regard. Je ne sais si je peux le lui confier. Comment réagirait-il à la nouvelle ? Sentir des gens, au point de pouvoir les reconnaître à leurs parfums, n'est pas un aptitude humaine.

- Nous en avons déjà parler Lupin. Je ne dis rien puisque tu ne le feras pas non plus.

Il jette un regard angoissé dans son dos.

- Je m'inquiète, me confie-t-il. Tu as agressé Sirius hier. Je ne voudrais pas que ça se reproduise.

- C'était l'effet secondaire d'une potion, il a dû te le dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi.

Il soupire, se rapproche. Je fronce du nez au courant d'air qui m'envoit plus fortement son odeur.

- Je sais que c'est faux. Le professeur Slughorn ne se trompe jamais dans les potions qu'il confectionne pour Pomfresh, et il n'y a qu'avec elle que tu as pût en boire une. Donc, c'est autre chose.

Je plisse des yeux. Son odeur, permanente à mes narines, me rappelle quelque chose. Elle me ramène à cette nuit, quand j'ai chassé le loup. Son sang est saturé de la même odeur. Je fais aussitôt le lien en comprenant ce qu'il est.

- Tu es un loup-garou, chuchoté-je.

Il l'entend. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, je sens l'adrénaline généré par la peur se répandre dans son sang. Il en laisse tomber son sac.

- Je . . . Co . . . Non !

Son visage se fait dur, persuasif. Imperméable. Il se ferme. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse cela. Il est une créature magique, non humaine, comme moi. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un, qui est dans le même état que moi. Je doute qu'il est voulu devenir lycan, comme je n'ai jamais demandé ma transformation.

- Tu ne peux plus le nier, j'ai reconnu lodeur du loup en toi, dis-je, consciente que ce que je fais est peut-être quelque chose de totalement stupide, qui pourrait mempêcher à tout jamais d'approcher mon Calice. Exactement la même odeur que l'animal que j'ai chassé cette nuit.

Il fronce des sourcils.

- Chassé ? Répète-t-il.

- Oui. Je suis un vampire.

****

O0o0O

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal retentit. Le professeur Gray a tout juste le temps de nous demander de lire le chapitre dix-neuf de notre livre pour le prochain cours que déjà, la salle se vide. Pour ma part, je remplies lentement mon sac de mes affaires, éveillant un sentiment d'impatience exacerbée chez Camille qui m'attend. Elle gigote, change son sac à bandoulière d'épaule et me fusille du regard.

- Tu vas te dépêcher, oui ? Siffle-t-elle. Je te rappelle que Bill et Fred nous attendent.

Je le sais pertinemment, et bien pour ça que je prends autant de temps qu'il me'st vampiriquement possible. Camille a mis nos deux amis au courant pour moi, et après une discussion au déjeuner durant laquelle j'ai fini de les rassurer pour leurs vies, Fred nous a annoncé que nous allions rejoindre les maraudeurs à la bibliothèque pour seize heure quinze, juste après notre dernier cours, et leur demander si nous pouvions nous joindre à eux.

- Mandy ! S'exclame Camille à bout de patience.

Je grimace et la rejoins avant de quitter la pièce avec l'air d'un condamné à mort.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si réticente à 'lidée de côtoyer Black ? Demande-t-elle.

- Qui nous dit que je lui sauterai pas dessus pour le vider de son sang ? Répliqué-je.

- Tu as chassé avant notre cours de cette après-midi, me rappelle-t-elle, et il y aura six personnes autour de vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Je fais la moue. Ce n'est pas Black qui me dérange dans cette histoire. C'est Lupin. Je n'ai pas pu continuer à lui parler après la'nnonce sur mon état, d'autres élèves sont arrivés, largement en avance sur l'horaire. Lupin avait l'air effrayé à ce moment-là, et j'ignore quelle sera sa réaction en me voyant débarquer. De plus, je n'ai pas pu lui dire pourquoi je m'en suis prise à son ami l'autre fois.

- Je suis sûre que Black sera parfaitement en sécurité, avoué-je enfin, alors que nous étions à trois pas de la bibliothèque. C'est Lupin qui me chiffonne.

Le regard perdu de Camille m'oblige à m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé le matin-même. Par contre, je tais ce que j'ai découvert sur lui. Vu la tête qu'il a affiché quand j'ai lâché qu'il était un loup-garou, il n'apprécierait pas que je confie son secret à Camille. J'élude la manière dont j'ai été amené à parler de mon nouvel état au maraudeur, allant à l'essentiel. Camille tire une tête ahuri quand nous rejoignons Bill et Fred qui nous attendent comme convenu.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il tarrive ? Demande Fred à mon amie, en s'approchant d'elle et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle me jette un regard halluciné avant de tourner ce même regard vers Fred.

- Elle a avoué son secret à Lupin ! s'exclame-t-elle, éberluée.

Je lui fais les gros yeux. Deux cinquièmes années de Gryffondor l'ont entendus et nous regardent de travers.

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, je ne suis pas sûre que le Ministre de la Magie ne t'ait pas entendu, grincé-je.

Elle m'adresse une moue désolé.

- Excuse-moi mais, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il l'a su à peu près en même temps que Bill et Fred si j'ai bien compris, et pourtant _eux _sont tes amis.

J'hausse des épaules. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais je le voulais.

- J'avais mes raisons, lui confié-je. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler car ça concerne aussi Lupin et une chose qui ne regarde que lui.

Camille comprend et accepte mes raisons.

- Bien, maintenant que tout ça a été mis au clair, allons-y, fait Bill avec entrain. Fred, à toi l'honneur.

Les deux amis nous passent devant, puis nous les suivons à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Nous saluons Mme Pince drun signe de tête et commençons à parcourir les rayons à la recherche drune table de libre. Aucune en vue jusqurà ce que nous tombions sur les maraudeurs. Une chance.

Tous les quatre sont installés à une table de huit personnes, rassemblés en son centre. Ils travaillent chacun une matière différente visiblement, puisqurils ont chacun un bouquin. Fred sravance vers eux avec un grand sourire et tapote lrépaule de Peter Pettigrow, qui relève la tête de son parchemin, surpris.

- Frederick ? Srexclame-t-il à voix basse, prenant garde à ne pas attirer lrirascible bibliothécaire. Salut, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, très bien. Je voulais savoir si on pouvait nous joindre à vous pour nos devoirs. Il nry a plus de place ailleurs.

Les trois autres relèvent la tête à leur tour en entendant leur ami parler, puis les regards des quatre maraudeurs se tournent vers nous quand Fred lui répond. Bill leur adresse un signe de main joyeux et Camille fait un grand sourire. Quant à moi, je reste entièrement de marbre, le regard fixé sur Lupin. Il parait légèrement apeuré. Il serait peut-être temps que lui précise que je suis un vampire de la Caste et non pas un Faucheur. Il dois sûrement se faire des idées. D'ailleurs, je le vois ouvrir la bouche, prêt à objecter. Je décide d'intervenir, bien que l'envie de me taire et de me terrer dans un trou très loin d'ici soit une solution aussi envisageable, bien plus alléchante.

- Lupin, nous n'avons pas finis de parler tout à l'heure. Serait-il possible de le faire maintenant ? Demandé-je.

Nous devenons immédiatement tout deux le centre de l'attention. Ses amis n'en reviennent visiblement pas, rien qu'à voir le regard abasourdi de Potter, vite remplacé par un sourire amusé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui prononce la phrase qui suit :

- Hey Remus, tu nous avais caché que t'avais une copine ! Se'xclame joyeusement Peter en frappant un grand coup dans le dos de son voisin, preuve d'amitié viril.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu crois, Peter, répondit son ami.

Je vois à son regard qu'il hésite. Pourtant, qu'a-t-il à craindre ? Croit-il vraiment qu'un vampire, même un Faucheur, serait attiré par l'odeur de son sang de loup-garou ? Aucune chance. Je me souviens parfaitement ma réaction quand je l'ai senti pour la première fois : le dégoût.

- S'il te plait, insisté-je. Je te promets que ça ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes.

Et je te jure que tu reviendras dans l'état exact dans lequel tu es parti, ajouté-je très fort intérieurement, essayant de faire passer l'information par mes yeux afin qu'il comprenne.

Finalement, il soupire, baisse la tête et se lève.

- D'accord, capitule-t-il. Je reviens, les gars.

Il se dirige vers le rayon Botanique et je lui emboîte le pas, Camille m'adressant un vague sourire encourageant. Il bifurque au bout de lallée et se planque dans un recoin sombre et poussiéreux, signe que personne ne vient jamais ici. Je jette un oeil aux couvertures des minces bouquins. Tous traitent de près ou de loin des guerres gobelines. Je comprends mieux l'état abandonné du coin.

- Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ? Demande Lupin en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Mon odorat m'apprend qu'il a peur, et aussi qu'il est excité. Connaitre ma véritable nature semble le fasciner. Tout comme savoir qu'il est un lycanthrope me fascine tout autant. Je nen avais encore jamais rencontré.

- Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux que tu saches que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il affiche un air dubitatif qui me coupe dans l'élan du discours que je me préparais à lui sortir.

- Je sais que Dumbledore a tendance à accorder sa confiance aux gens, fait-il, mais je trouve qu'avec toi, il va un peu trop loin. Déjà que pour moi, je trouvais que c'était limite. Tu pourrais attaquer nimporte qui dans cette école à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est ce qu'il y a dû se passer avec Sirius, ajoute-t-il aigrement. Et cette Lucinda de Tore, elle est là pour toi, cest ça ?

Tout au long de sa diatribe, je ferme les yeux, me pince l'arrête du nez et pense très fortement à ne pas lui arracher la tête. Pourtant, il a la réputation d'être intelligent Lupin. Mais sur ce coup-là, il ne le démontre pas trop.

- Lupin, sans vouloir être vexante, il me semble que tu étais là quand le professeur Gray nous a fait le cours sur les Vampires de la Caste, _justement _parce que Lucinda nous rendait visite, _après _ma retenue qui a, tu le sais parfaitement, mal tourné. Ca y est, tu fais le rapport ?

Il cligne des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et les écarquille. Ca y est, il a fait le lien.

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il trouve à dire.

- Oui.

Il hoche de la tête. Ses yeux naviguent de gauche à droite, signe qu'il réfléchit. Je le laisse à sa réflexion, jette un oeil à ma montre et constate quil nous reste trois minutes avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher de sortir quelque chose, que je puisse rejoindre mes amis et me mettre à mes devoirs.

- Tu es donc de la Caste, fait-il, me surprenant alors que je jetais un oeil aux livres nous entourant. Tu te sustentes donc du sang animal et non pas humain. Alors pourquoi avoir attaqué Sirius ?

Je grimace. Zut, il a fallu qu'il ramène ça sur le tapis.

- C'est compliqué, disons. Si tu le veux bien, je préfère d'abord en parler avec ton ami. Il est le principal intéressé.

Il hoche de la tête, décroise les bras et fait :

- Rejoignons les autres alors. Ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons.

Il me passe devant rapidement. Je lui attrape le bras, il se retourne.

- N'en parle pas à tes amis, d'accord ? Je veux mettre Black au courant de ma nature moi-même. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Fred essaye de m'aider à me rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir lui parler en toute confiance.

Il fronce des sourcils, comprend de moins en moins. Mais à mon visage fermé, il devine que je ne dirais rien de plus, et acquiesce. Je relâche son bras et le suis jusquà la table où sont nos amis. Ils sont tous déjà en train de plancher, plongés jusqu'aux yeux dans leur livre. Dun simple coup d'oeil, je constate que les deux places restant de libre sont, au choix : en face de Black, ou en bout de table et à côté de Black. Ce nest pas _du tout _fait exprès.

Tout en tentant d'éradiquer le sourire amusé qui menace de perler au coin de mes lèvres, je laisse Lupin choisir sa place et m'installe à mon tour. Quelle générosité, je suis juste à côté de Black. L'a-t-il fait exprès, tentative discrète pour m'aider ? Je le regarde, il sourit mystérieusement. Je suppose que oui, il tente de m'aider dans ma tâche. Généreuse, je lui rends son sourire. De l'autre côté de la table, j'entends un hoquet choqué. Tout le monde se tourne vers Camille qui me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Je fais signe de l'égorger, promesse de douleur si elle fait une seule réflexion, avant que tous tournent leur regard vers moi, curieux de savoir ce qui met mon amie dans cet état. Ignorant leurs yeux scrutateurs, je plonge dans mon sac posé à terre et en ressors un parchemin vierge, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

La suite se déroule dans un silence quasi complet. Je passe mon temps entièrement plongée dans mon devoir de Potion. Le sujet n'est pas l'un des plus simples que le professeur Slughorn nous ait donné. Bien entendu, comme c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, je m'en doutais, mais je n'avais pas pensé que les devoirs auraient parfois été aussi ardues.

Bloquée sur un sujet, je soupire, frotte mes yeux et me penche en arrière en m'étirant. Je jette ensuite un oeil autour de moi, et constate que Potter et Black, assis côte à côte, ont abandonnés leurs leçons pour une partie de morpions. Je suis surprise de voir que deux sorciers aux sang-pur connaissent ce jeu typiquement moldu. Soudain, Potter lève les bras en signe de victoire, et gesticule un genre de danse assise. Malgré ses mouvements, personne d'autre que moi n'a les yeux sur lui. Black, sans doute vexé pas sa défaite, décoiffe violemment son ami. Le tout dans un silence quasi complet.

M'arrachant à la vision de ses deux grands enfants, je tourne mon regard vers une section d'étagère. J'ai senti des yeux me percer la nuque. Grâce à ma vue surdéveloppée, m'apparait le profil de Lucinda qui semble me surveiller. J'incline la tête, intriguée. Elle me fait un sourire, avant de se couler plus loin dans l'ombre. J'arrive à suivre son départ, malgré la noirceur qui règne entre les étagères. Je m'émerveille encore des prouesses que peut à présent faire mon nouveau corps.

Je suis intriguée par le comporte de Lucinda. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Me surveille-t-elle ? Je me redresse, force mon regard à voir plus loin dans les ténèbres de la bibliothèque. Elle n'est plus entre les étagères. Je jette un oeil autour de moi, scrute les moindres recoins. Force m'est d'admettre qu'elle a quitté la pièce avec beaucoup de discrétion.

* * *

Chapitre déjà terminé, eh oui !

Je vous dis donc à demain !

Bye !


	8. Une aide inespérée

**Titre : **Love me tonight

**Rating :** K

**Paring :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre 8, avec un petit truc intéressant toute à la fin. Je vous laisse découvrir ça. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une aide inespérée**

Le spectacle est alléchant. Ou aurait pu l'être si je n'avais pas moi-même finit mon repas quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucinda termine de se régaler de son cerf, avant de se redresser et de lever la tête dans ma direction. Je me suis assise sur une haute branche épaisse dun sapin à la fin de mon repas pour l'attendre. Les jambes balançant dans le vide, je lui demande :

- Tu étais à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous voir ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu me surveillais.

Lucinda lisse sa longue robe noire, celle qu'elle portait à son arrivée à Poudlard, avant de me répondre.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps quand j'ai senti ton odeur et celle de ton Calice. Vous étiez proches, j'ai préféré vérifier que tout allait bien. Je suis contente de voir que tu supportes sa présence.

Je saute au bas de l'arbre, me poste devant elle. Son inquiétude envers ma personne me touche beaucoup. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se soucie ainsi de moi. J'attrape l'une de ses mains et la serre avec douceur.

- Merci de te préoccuper de moi, fais-je. Mais tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, je fais toujours en sorte d'être repue avant de le côtoyer. Il ne lui arrivera rien, du moins, pas sans son consentement.

Elle hoche de la tête en souriant. Me rend mon étreinte autour de ma main. Puis, nous prenons le chemin du retour, tranquillement. Nous marchons dans la forêt, attentives au moindre son suspect. Nous faisons attention à ne pas croiser de professeurs et d'élèves en retenue, ou de créatures magiques. Je décide alors de lui poser une question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis le premier jour de ma transformation.

- Lucinda, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Le vampire qui m'a attaqué n'était pas un Faucheur puisqu'il m'a transformé. Seulement, les membres de la Caste ne s'abreuvent pas de sang humain, sauf lorsque c'est celui de leur Calice. Alors pourquoi donc ce vampire m'a-t-il attaqué ?

M'apparait alors une raison à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.

- A moins que . . . Que je n'ai été son Calice ?

Lucinda secoue la tête.

- Non, si tu avais été son Calice, il aurait été le tien, et par conséquent, il ne se serait rien passé avec ton camarade. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire quant à ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Peut-être un jour ton créateur reviendra vers toi et te l'expliquera, mais n'y compte pas trop. D'après ce que je sais de ta transformation, le vampire a agit sur un coup de tête.

- Ca arrive souvent ? L'interrogé-je.

- Non, c'est même extrêmement rare. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas souvenir de la dernière fois où c'est arrivé - avant toi s'entend.

Sa réponse me plonge dans une réflexion intense. Pourquoi ce vampire m'a-t-il attaqué ? A la manière dont ça s'est passé, je comprends que c'est par soif qu'il l'a fait. Puis ensuite, il m'a transformé. Pourquoi ? A-t-il eut des remords ? Ou alors, avait-il en tête depuis le début de faire de moi l'une des siens ? Je ne comprends pas le geste de cet homme. Peut-être ne le comprendrai-je jamais dailleurs.

Nous parcourons le parc vide et pénétrons dans le château. J'étouffe alors, avec beaucoup d'étonnement, un bâillement. Mes yeux papillonnent. Je constate avec surprise qu'après pratiquement une semaine sans dormir, la fatigue me rattrape.

- Il était temps, fait Lucinda à ma droite. Je me demandais combien de temps allais-tu encore tenir sans aller te reposer.

- Nous avons besoin de dormir ?

- Bien sûr. Moins qu'un être humain, mais nous avons aussi besoin de nous reposer. Ta récente transformation t'a tenu éveillé jusqu'à maintenant mais, dorénavant, tu devras dormir au minimum une heure par jour.

- Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dormir depuis que tu es ici.

Elle sourit.

- J'ai dormi pendant que tu étais en cours. La journée me paraissait moins longue.

Je la regarde fixement alors que nous marchons dans le couloir. Je prends conscience que malgré qu'elle soit là depuis dimanche et que nous avons passé toutes les nuits depuis lors à discuter, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore de ma condition de vampire.

- Je dois m'attendre à d'autres surprises de ce genre ? Demandé-je. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que j'allais avoir besoin de dormir ?

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Tu m'aurais cru ?

Je baisse mon regard, réfléchis. Puis secoue la tête. Effectivement, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Cela m'aurait semblé impossible vu la forme que je tenais. Ce qui n'est plus le cas.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir, me dit Lucinda.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête. Alors que nous marchons en silence, je repense à ce qu'il sest passé dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit de conséquent. Certes, Lupin connait ma condition, et je connais la sienne. D'ailleurs, cela me fait frémir. A quoi ressemble donc ce jeune homme doux les soirs de pleine lune ? Le rencontrerai-je, lors de la prochaine ? Je jette un oeil dehors alors que nous passons devant une fenêtre. D'après ce que j'en sais, la prochaine pleine lune sera dans environ une semaine. Je veillerai à ne pas le croiser, je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile.

Nous arrivons devant le portrait qui protège l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle. Je m'apprête à donner le mot de passe et à souhaiter une bonne nuit à Lucinda lorsqu'elle pose une main sur mon bras pour me retenir. Je lui fais face, curieuse.

- Je repars demain, fait-elle, au crépuscule.

Je cligne des yeux, surprise. Pourquoi ne me le dit-elle que maintenant ?

- J'ai pris ma décision cette après-midi, après avoir reçu un message de l'un des miens, continue-t-elle.

J'acquiesce de nouveau. Je devine que c'est un genre d'obligation.

- Je viendrais te dire au revoir demain alors.

- Nous nous retrouverons devant les grilles, le professeur Dumbledore m'accompagnera jusque là.

Elle madresse un dernier sourire puis reprend sa route. Je donne le mot de passe au portrait et pénètre dans la salle commune vide où le feu de la cheminée s'éteint. Je regrette que Lucinda doive rentrer si vite. Elle me manquera.

****

O0o0O

Du haut de son balai, Camille m'adresse un signe de la main. Et rate le souaffle qui passe à deux centimètres de son bras gauche. Son capitaine lui hurle des insanités et Camille se concentre de nouveau sur son entrainement, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois ensuite Fred qui rigole, se moquant de sa bien-aimée, tout seul devant ses buts. Il rigole beaucoup moins quand il laisse passer le souaffle que Camille lui envoie tel un boulet de canon, et que le capitaine s'en prend ensuite à lui. C'est donc au tour de Camille de s'esclaffer, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'équipe.

Délaissant le ciel, je repose les yeux sur le livre de Divination que j'ai emmené avec moi pour réviser mon cours de l'après-midi. Il m'est difficile de lire dans le jour déclinant, aussi profité-je de ma vision vampirique pour pouvoir continuer à étudier sans avoir à quitter les gradins du stade. Au dessus de ma tête, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle continue à crier après ses joueurs. Visiblement, l'entraînement ne se déroule pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses vociférations m'exaspèrent. J'aime le silence lorsque j'étudie, ce qui n'est pas le cas sur le terrain de Quidditch. Avec un regard assassin pour cette grande bouche de Smith, je referme mon livre et abandonne l'idée de pouvoir réviser. A la place, je glisse une main dans la poche de ma cape et en ressort une lettre bleue et chiffonnée que je n'ai pas encore ouverte. Elle est arrivée le midi même au courrier. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir quoi que ce soit, aussi aurais-je due être intriguée. Malheureusement, l'écriture sur l'enveloppe m'informe sur l'émetteur, et je devine aisément quel en est lobjet. Je soupire, mais me décide enfin à l'ouvrir.

_Miss Dawn,_

_Vous êtes chaleureusement conviée à la soirée que j'organise samedi soir, à vingt heures, et qui aura lieu dans la salle annexe de mon bureau. Je vous invite à venir accompagnée d'un cavalier pour ce diner dansant._

_Aimablement,_

_Professeur Horace Slughorn._

L'envie irrépressible d'aller fracasser la tête de mon professeur de Potion sur un des murs du château est terriblement tentante. Mais je me souviens avoir promis d'y réfléchir. De plus, le meurtre est considéré comme un crime. Dans certains cas, il devrait être permis d'avoir des circonstances atténuantes. Je soupire et replie la lettre. Je décide de ne pas faire mention de ce courrier devant Camille qui me forcerait à y mettre les pieds, et espère vivement qu'elle a oublié que je l'ai reçu au déjeuner.

L'équipe de Quidditch décide à ce moment-là de mettre fin à leur entraînement. Leur capitaine, Smith, l'air bougon, part directement au vestiaire, sans un mot. Cette séance ne lui a vraiment pas plu. Derrière lui, Camille m'adresse un signe de main.

- Attends-moi, crie-t-elle, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Je lui fais signe que j'ai compris et glisse mon livre dans mon sac avant de me lever. L'équipe de Gryffondor choisit ce moment pour débarquer sur le terrain, afin de prendre la suite des Serdaigle. Potter, leur capitaine, en tête de troupe, me jette un regard étonné quand il s'aperçoit de ma présence. D'emblée, il se dirige vers moi et passe une main gêné dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

- Salut, Dawn. Excuse-moi, mais, je vais devoir te demander de quitter le terrain. Tu comprendras que . . .

Je lève la main pour le couper dans sa phrase, puis le rassure.

- Je sais, le prochain match opposera nos maisons. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'attends juste une amie, elle se change dans les vestiaires. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous espionner.

Il sourit.

- Je m'en doute, mais je préférais tout de même te prévenir. Bon, bah à plus !

Il s'éloigne pour prendre la direction du terrain où son équipe l'éattend. Je constate alors que les Gryffondor se sont changés dans leur tour, et n'ont pas à utilisé les vestiaires.

- Bonsoir Dawn.

Interpellée, je me tourne vers Lupin qui me rejoint au pied des gradins, suivit par Pettigrow qui m'adresse un signe de la main. Je leur fait un signe de tête pour répondre à leur salut, puis tourne la tête vers les vestiaires. Mais Camille n'est pas encore sortie. Je jette ensuite un oeil sur le ciel. Le soleil décline rapidement, et j'aimerais pouvoir prévenir mon amie que je dois aller dire au revoir à Lucinda. Je ne voudrais pas la mettre devant le fait accompli en la laissant en plan maintenant.

Je regarde ensuite Potter qui s'adresse à ses joueurs à renforts de grands mouvements de bras. Des explications plutôt démonstratives. L'équipe rigole d'un seul homme, et derrière moi, j'entends le petit rire de Pettigrow. Je me retourne, lui jette un regard étonné. Même Lupin sourit en regardant le capitaine Potter qui continue à gesticuler.

- James a toujours démarré ses séances d'entrainement comme ça depuis qu'il est capitaine, m'explique Lupin. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour intéresser son équipe. Sirius précise que sans ça, ses discours sont soporifiques.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'équipe. Potter a finit de faire le singe et enfourche son balai avant de décoller, suivit par ses joueurs. Camille sort alors des vestiaires. Je la rejoins. Elle jette un oeil sur le ciel, constate la présence des Gryffondor et me sourit.

- Ah, Black est dans le coin. T'arrive à te contenir ?

Je secoue la tête, exaspérée.

- Il y a plein de monde, je ne sens pas son odeur. Et je suis contente de voir que je m'habitue de plus en plus aux diverses flagrances. Je n'y fais presque plus attention maintenant.

- C'est bien ça, dit-elle en mattrapant par le bras pour nous diriger hors du stade.

Alors que nous passons devant Lupin et Pettigrow, je leur fais un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Ils font de même, et nous passons la porte du terrain.

- Camille, je vais aller dire au revoir à Lucinda, c'est l'heure. Tu veux venir avec moi ou je te retrouve dans la salle commune ?

Elle prend le temps de la réflexion alors que je nous guide vers l'entrée du domaine. Nous avons le temps de faire quelque pas avant qu'elle ne me fasse part de sa décision.

- Je rentre, fait-elle, comme ça je vais pouvoir commencer mon devoir de Métamorphose. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis elle s'loigne. Je continue ma route, seule, jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Le soleil termine de se coucher quand j'arrive à hauteur des sangliers ailés. Lucinda et le professeur Dumbledore sont déjà là, échangeant quelques mots. La vampire porte la tenue quelle avait à son arrivée. Elle fait très chic, a côté du vieil homme barbu à la robe de sorcière vert pâle parsemée de dessins de gobelins. Une tenue de très mauvais goût je trouve. Lucinda se tourne vers moi quand elle m'entend - ou sent - mon arrivée. Je m'approche un peu plus, elle sourit.

- Tu vis loin d'ici ? M'enquis-je en guise de préambule.

- Un peu, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais transplaner.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. J'aurais dû me souvenir que Lucinda était sorcière avant d'être vampire, tout comme moi.

- Bien, alors fais bon voyage. Et merci pour tout.

Elle se penche vers moi, m'embrasse sur la joue et glisse furtivement quelque chose dans l'une de mes mains. Je reconnais la texture dun morceau de parchemin. Puis, elle murmure très bas, à la seule attention de mes oreilles de vampires.

- Viens me rendre visite dès que tu le pourras. Attention, seul les vampires et les Calices sont autorisés à pénétrer dans ce lieu.

Elle s'écarte. Je ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion qui pourrait mettre la puce à loreille du professeur Dumbledore qu'il sest passé quelque chose. Je souris à Lucinda, seule manière de lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris, sans que le directeur ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle se tourne ensuite vers le professeur, lui adresse un signe de tête et le remercie de son hospitalité, avant de quitter le domaine. Elle fait quelques pas, tourne, et disparais. Je glisse discrètement le parchemin dans la poche de ma cape et prend congé à mon tour du directeur.

****

O0o0O

Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours, je m'étonne du calme qui règne dans ma vie depuis le départ de Lucinda. Je passe mes journées à étudier et mes nuits à chasser. Je me surprends à regretter le départ de mon mentor vampirique. Cela ne fait que deux jours, et pourtant elle me manque terriblement. Camille l'a d'ailleurs remarqué. Nous en avons discutés et, d'après elle, ce qui me manque, c'est surtout l'image rassurante de la protection que m'offrait Lucinda. Elle était là à chaque mauvais pas ; sans elle, j'imagine que Black serait mort ou que j'aurais révélé ma vraie nature à toute lécole depuis longtemps. Je dois d'ailleurs remercier Lupin pour son silence. Visiblement rien n'a été dit de son côté puisque les maraudeurs agissent comme d'habitude.

- Tu comptes vraiment avaler ça ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la voix de Fred et le regard interloqué qu'il pose sur la fourchette que son intervention a stoppé à deux millimètres de ma bouche. Je jette un oeil sur l'aliment que je m'apprêtais à manger et fais retomber bruyamment mon couvert dans mon assiette remplie d'oeufs brouillés. Rien que leur vue me donne une soudaine envie de vomir. A mes côtés, Fred, Camille et Bill me scrutent étrangement.

- Tu te sens bien ? Me demande mon amie avec douceur. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis hier.

Difficile de répondre à cette question sans soulever d'interrogations. Sans parler du retour à la normale de ma vie - enfin presque - j'essaye de trouver un moyen d'échapper au professeur Slughorn. Il semble bien décider à m'avoir lors de son dîner dansant auquel je n'ai absolument pas envie d'assister. Je n'ai pas encore parlé de cette soirée à Camille. Je sais que si cette information parvenait à ses oreilles, elle me forcerait à y aller. Je lui ai donc soigneusement caché 'lexistence de cette invitation, ainsi que le manège de notre professeur de potions qui tente de me parler par tous les moyens.

- Oui, très bien. Je suis mal réveillée c'est tout. Je me suis couchée tard.

Ce qui est totalement vrai. Ma partie de chasse de la veille a duré plus longtemps que prévu puisque j'ai dû faire face à des petits aventuriers de troisième année qui pensaient certainement qu'une balade au clair de lune au sein de la forêt interdite était terriblement excitant. J'ai été obligé d'attendre qu'ils rejoignent le château avant de pouvoir manger.

- Pourquoi t'es tu couchée tard ? Me questionne Bill en tartinant de beurre son toast.

- Des Gryffondor ont cru intelligent de visiter la forêt interdite. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer avant qu'ils ne soient rentrés.

- Tu avais peur de te faire voir ? Tu es rapide pourtant.

Je lance un regard pénétrant à Fred.

- Tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Mes amis roulent des yeux.

- Hey, je dois encore m'y habituer, me défends-je. Comme je fais tout comme vous la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas le réflexe de me déplacer comme les miens.

Je fais soigneusement attention à ne pas prononcer le mot vampire, des fois que des oreilles indiscrètes s'égareraient du côté de notre discussion. La table étant bondée à cette heure matinale du dernier jour de cours de la semaine, il me faut être prudente.

- Tu devrais alors peut-être sortir seule un peu plus souvent, propose Camille. Ou t'aventurer dans des coins du château ou personne ne va jamais. Ainsi, tu pourras circuler à la vitesse que tu veux.

Je secoue la tête.

- A quoi bon ? Je dois jouer le jeu jusqu'à la fin de l'année seulement. Ensuite, je pourrai rejoindre Lucinda si je le veux. Elle pourra peut-être me faire intégrer sa communauté.

Camille grimace. Sans doute pense-t-elle qu'une fois bien impliquée dans la vie des vampires, j'oublierais mes amis humains. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant.

- Camille, partir ne veut pas dire ne jamais revenir. Bien sûr que je viendrais te rendre visite.

Elle plisse des yeux, puis, me tire la langue. Elle n'a pas aimé que je devine ses pensées. Je lui adresse un sourire en coin amusé. Sourire qui disparait bien vite quand l'odeur du professeur Slughorn se rapproche dangereusement de notre groupe. Je laisse tomber le muffin que j'avais commencé à consciencieusement mettre en charpie pour m'occuper les mains, et me lève, calculant le temps qu'il me faudrait à vitesse humaine pour échapper au professeur. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai senti que trop tard et il est déjà sur moi alors que j'ai à peine fini d'enjamber le banc. Je le regarde, m'attendant à une question crue et indésirable, qui n'échappera pas à Camille et scellera mon sort.

Pourtant, c'est avec surprise que je constate que le professeur ne s'intéresse pas à moi le moins du monde, toute son attention tournée vers mon amie. C'est d'ailleurs à elle qui s'adresse quand il s'arrête à notre hauteur. Je ne sais si je dois être soulagée ou suspicieuse.

- Miss Blaid, bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger lors de votre petit-déjeuner, mais je voudrais échanger quelques mots avec vous. Me ferez-vous ce plaisir ?

Bien qu'étonnée par la demande, comme l'atteste ses sourcils blonds qui disparaissent sous sa frange, mon amie se lève et suis l'homme hors de la Grande Salle. J'échange un regard avec Bill et Fred et tous deux haussent les épaules, tout aussi ignorants que moi. J'imagine que le professeur Slughorn souhaite simplement parler d'un devoir.

Je jette un oeil sur ma montre. Elle affiche sept heures et vingt-deux minutes. Comme je suis déjà debout et que de toute façon je n'ai rien de plus à faire à la table des Serdaigle, je décide de prendre la direction de mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Je pars devant, fais-je aux deux garçons qui ont entamés une nouvelle discussion. On se retrouve plus tard.

Ils m'adressent un signe d'au revoir et je quitte la table. Je passe ensuite près de celle des Gryffondor en voulant éviter un groupe de filles discutant au milieu du passage, et intercepte du coin de l'oeil un mouvement. Lupin me fait un signe de la main, comme s'il m'invitait à m'approcher. Peu sûre d'avoir bien compris la signification de son geste, je jette alors un regard à ses amis, qui fixent le lycanthrope avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Cela veut sans doute dire que je n'ai pas mal compris et que Lupin n'a pas pour habitude d'inviter qui que ce soit à sa table.

En guise de réponse, je secoue la tête. Pas folle la guêpe, interdiction formelle de s'approcher de Black. Surtout d'aussi près. Et ne titillons pas le dragon qui dort, Crow pourrait bien ne pas apprécier et recommencer ses bêtises. Il n'est pas dit que cette fois-ci, ma colère ne soit pas amplifiée par mon côté vampire et que je ne fasse pas une énorme erreur, du style, lui arracher le coeur à main nues.

Je passe donc mon chemin, ignorant le pincement de lèvre agacé de Lupin et le soupir qui l'accompagne. Je contourne les quelques filles qui blablatent près des portes et passe dans le couloir. Un bruit de course à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et l'odeur piquante de Lupin qui se rapproche me forcent alors à m'arrêter au milieu des escaliers. J'attends qu'il passe dans le couloir, avant de me tourner et le regarder. Il est surpris de me voir là mais s'approche tout de même.

- Tu m'as entendu arriver ? Demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

- Tu veux me parler ? Questionné-je à mon tour.

- Oui. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu quand je t'ai fait signe ? Dit-il alors curieux de savoir.

- Diverses raisons, réponds-je en secouant la tête. Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bien coiffés, les emmêlant au passage, puis fait :

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit à la bibliothèque. Je veux bien te croire quand tu me dis que tu ne veux faire aucun mal à Sirius, mais je te préviens, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher.

Je fronce des sourcils, inclinant la tête sur le côté, avide de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

- Tu as peut-être entendu parler de ça, mais Sirius a le droit à un fan-club. Ca ne lui fait pas spécialement plaisir, alors il évite de s'approcher des filles qu'il ne connait pas, de peur de tomber sur un membre déjanté du club.

Je grimace. Si, je connais parfaitement l'existence de ce fan-club, malheureusement, et il ne m'a pas apporté que des bonnes choses. A Black non plus, visiblement.

- Et, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? Demandé-je.

- Il va te prendre pour une groupie si tu cherches à te rapprocher de lui subitement, dit-il en souriant. Surtout s'il se rappelle de ce qu'a dit Crow.

A peine en parle-t-il, que le souvenir de cette journée et de ses conséquences frappe mon esprit. Je gronde, retroussant légèrement les lèvres et découvrant mes dents. Lupin fait un pas en arrière, comme effrayé, mais son regard exprime un défi. Son côté lycan ne semble pas apprécier mon côté vampire. Je me calme alors.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je, je ne contrôle pas encore tout.

Il hoche de la tête, prudent. Je prends une profonde inspiration, son odeur envahit mon nez et je grimace. Cependant, je ne fais aucune remarque sur son odeur.

- Pour Sirius, reprend-t-il alors, je te propose mon aide. Si tu l'approches par mon intermédiaire, cela devrait bien se passer, mieux qu'avec ton ami et Peter. Peter est un peu naïf, alors Sirius ne lui ferait pas confiance là-dessus. Avec moi, il n'y aura aucuns problèmes.

Curieuse et surprise, je papillonne des yeux.

- Que veux-tu faire exactement ?

Il sourit avec gêne, se gratte le dessus de la tête.

- Tu as le droit de refuser si mon idée te plait pas, commence-t-il avec prudence, mais comme Peter, James et Sirius croient déjà que toi et moi on a des affinités, il serait peut-être bon de jouer là-dessus. On leur fait croire qu'on apprend à se connaître, et ils ne trouveront pas étrange que tu passes du temps avec nous. Si ça peut t'aider . . . Et que tu n'attaques plus Sirius . . .

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de sa proposition. Je comprends à sa dernière phrase, que c'est plus par sécurité que pour me venir en aide qu'il fait ça, mais j'apprécie quand même. Le seul problème est de jouer la comédie. Je dois déjà faire croire à tout le monde que je suis toujours humaine, et maintenant, je dois ajouter le rôle de l'hypothétique petite amie de Lupin. J'ignore comment le prendre et quoi répondre. Pourtant, après ce qu'il vient de me dire sur la suspicion de Black envers les filles, je ne pense avoir guère le choix en matière de stratégie d'approche.

Je soupire. Fred et Camille qui me reprochent ma réserve risquent d'avoir une sacrée surprise quand je leur parlerais de ça. Côtoyer les maraudeurs n'est pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçue à Poudlard. Être un vampire non plus, dailleurs.

Je secoue la tête, prends ma décision.

- D'accord, finis-je par lui accorder. Je vois ce que tu veux dire et je trouve très cool de ta part de bien vouloir m'aider. Merci. Et . . .

Je prends une grande inspiration, consciente de ce que je vais dire et du changement que cela va produire dans ma vie pendant quelque temps.

- Je veux bien jouer le rôle de ta petite amie.

* * *

Fin du chapire. Le prochain la seaine prochaine, avec pleins de choses intéressantes (dont une bonne dose de maraudeurs).

Bisous !


	9. Une lumineuse idée  pas tellement en fa

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ouhlà, trois chapitres en moins d'une semaine, je dois faire des heureux non ? ^^ Ne vous y habituez pas trop, je reprends un rythme normal après ( voire plus lent, parce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance xD).

Celui-là est un petit peu plus marrant que les autres. Disons que les évènements échappent un peu à la pauvre Mandy. ^^ Je vous laisse découvrir ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une lumineuse idée - pas tellement en fait**

- Mandy ! Hurle soudainement une voix furieuse et féminine au beau milieu du couloir.

Lupin, à qui je viens de donner mon accord pour être sa - fausse - petite amie, se retourne et jette un oeil sur l'espèce de furie blonde qui me fonce dessus comme un boulet de canon. Bien que mon état de vampire m'assure une immunité complète contre toute attaque humaine, je fais un pas en arrière en voyant le regard agacé de Camille. J'ignore ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, et surtout pourquoi contre moi, mais puisque je ne pourrais certainement rien pour m'en sortir indemne, je décide d'éviter au moins les dommages collatéraux.

- Lupin, dis-je, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner. Mon amie n'est pas douce quand elle en colère. Je m'en voudrais de t'apporter des ennuis.

Il lève les deux mains en signe de reddition et s'éloigne. Une bonne chose de faite, puisque Camille est déjà sur moi. Je prends mon air le plus innocent et attends que les accusations tombent. Je capte alors l'odeur de Lupin, qui reste non loin. Il n'est pas parti, il s'est juste éloigné. Sans doute veut-il terminer notre discussion et préfère attendre que l'orage Camille passe avant de revenir.

- Dis donc, toi, fait ma meilleure amie, sourcils froncés, poings sur les hanches, me donnant l'impression d'avoir soudainement une mère. On peut savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête ? Tu imagines que Slughorn a été obligé de passer par _moi_, parce que _tu _l'évites !

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que . . .

- SI ! Hurle-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps, me faisant sursauter. Il m'a parlé du dîner dansant de demain soir et de la réponse qu'il attend toujours ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te décides à t'ouvrir aux autres ? C'est une excellente opportunité et toi, tu te permets de _refuser _! Mais, t'es complètement dingue, ma parole !

Je ne vois pas très bien quoi répondre à ça, à part occupe-toi de tes oignons . Mais elle risquerait de mal le prendre.

- Ecoute Camille, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée. De plus, ce sera un dîner, et je ne mange pas je te rappelle. Que veux-tu que j'aille faire là-bas ?

Elle me fait les gros yeux. L'odeur de Lupin s'éloigne alors subitement jusqu'à disparaitre, causant ma surprise. Pourquoi partir maintenant et pas avant ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Faire connaissance avec des gens, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? Tu ne côtoies que Fred, Bill et moi. Et encore, Fred et Bill, c'est seulement quand je suis là. Une fois que je disparais, tu t'éloignes. Toi qui parlais tout à l'heure de retrouver les tiens, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas faire.

Sa remarque cause mon renfrognement. Je fais la moue, touchée par la véracité de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais les vampires, c'est mon problème pas le sien.

- Et Black, hein ? Enchaine-t-elle. Comment comptes-tu te rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour lui expliquer ton problème, si tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre une heure ou deux à un stupide dîner dansant !

Je déteste quand elle a raison.

- Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'y rendre, dussé-je ty trainer par les cheveux.

Je lui jette un regard acide.

- Tu vas me forcer à y aller ? Demandé-je.

- Oui !

Le professeur Slughorn va entendre parler du pays.

****

O0o0O

Le cours du Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se déroule dans un silence pesant. Bien que je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter avec Camille pendant les heures de cours, les regards assassins qu'elle me décoche depuis sa place suffisent à rendre l'air lourd. Je le ressens d'autant plus que j'ai les sens exacerbés des vampires. Ce n'est pas très agréable.

Les trois heures qu'elle passe à prendre note, regarder le professeur Gray et me fusiller du regard passent à une vitesse si lente que j'en ai limpression que le temps ralenti. J'essaie bien de me concentrer sur le cours, mais la créature du moment - le Sphinx - n'attire pas ma curiosité d'habitude insatiable. Je redoute trop l'instant où Camille passera à l'attaque pour m'intéresser à cette formidable créature.

Je renifle bruyamment quand la cloche salvatrice retentit soudain. Les élèves sortent peu à peu, tandis que je prends tout mon temps pour quitter la classe à mon tour. Camille, tapotant le sol, m'attend de pied ferme. Je pense à m'échapper en courant à vitesse vampirique, mais la présence des maraudeurs et d'Evans encore dans la salle m'en empêche. J'aimerais avoir une lumineuse idée, de celle qui m'aidera à échapper à l'heure qui va suivre, que je passerais seule en compagnie de mon amie.

Les Gryffondor décident alors à se bouger. J'imagine qu'en leur laissant encore un peu de temps, je pourrais ensuite me'nfuir en courant ; Camille ne me rattrapera jamais de toute manière. Pourtant, étonnamment, ils s'arrêtent à notre niveau. Surprise, je ne peux que rester à fixer Lupin, interrogative. Il n'y a que lui qui a pu prendre cette décision.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Lupin ? Demande Camille avec un calme quelle ne m'adressera plus avant un bon moment. Oh, d'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu votre discussion tout à l'heure.

J'intercepte les regards amusés qu'échangent les trois autres maraudeurs. Comme Lupin l'a pressenti, ils sautent hâtivement aux conclusions. Ce dernier se tourne alors vers moi, souriant avec hésitation.

- Je vais me promener dans le parc avec mes amis, tu veux venir ? Ton amie peut nous accompagner.

Camille en lâche son sac d'ébahissement. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas cherché à la prévenir pour mon deal avec Lupin. Ce qui explique sa surprise. Mais pas la mienne. J'étais au courant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Pourtant, une espèce de grand blanc envahit mon cerveau l'espace dune seconde. Puis, je me reprends.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

J'accepte, en priant pour que l'odeur de Black reste sous-jacente comme maintenant jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je me tourne alors vers Camille, attendant de savoir si elle vient ou pas. Bouche ouverte, elle me rend mon regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que . . . ? Il y a un truc que j'ai pas pigé là. Vous sortez _ensemble _?

La manière dont elle le dit est assez insultant pour Lupin, surtout quand elle le jauge sans aucune discrétion. Derrière le lycan, ses trois amis se marrent. Il n'y a qu'Evans pour paraitre à peu près aussi naturelle que Lupin et moi.

- Cam', murmuré-je entre mes dents serrées. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Elle fronce des sourcils, j'accentue mon regard pour la prévenir qu'à la moindre boulette, je l'égorge. Elle hausse des épaules et capitule.

- Ok, allons nous promener. Mais d'abord, j'ai deux mots à te dire, toi.

Elle m'agrippe alors par le bras et me tire hors de la salle. Je pourrais lui résister très facilement, mais ce sera moins douloureux si je me laisse faire. Les Gryffondor nous suivent, et Camille instaure une distance de quelques mètres entre nous avant de lâcher mon bras et de débuter son interrogatoire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lupin ? M'attaque-t-elle d'emblée, suspicieuse.

- Il m'aide à me rapprocher de Black, soupiré-je. Apparemment, il a un peu peur des filles depuis l'existence de son fan-club et se méfie de toutes celles qui l'approchent sans raisons valables. Lupin m'a proposé de jouer au couple pour que ça passe plus facilement qu'avec Fred, cest tout.

- Il a accepté ta . . . Particularité ?

Je rigole.

- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement. Le contraire aurait été assez hypocrite de sa part.

Camille me jette un bref regard interrogateur avant de retourner son attention sur les murs du couloir. Elle sait que je ne dirais rien de toute façon, alors elle n'insiste pas.

- Pour tromper les gens, il va vous falloir jouer le jeu à fond, fait alors Camille. Pour Lupin, je ne sais pas trop, mais toi c'est autre chose. Tu as plutôt intérêt à te décoincer un peu si tu veux arriver à donner le change. Déjà, rapproches toi de lui.

Je grimace.

- Je préfère pas trop.

Elle me fait les gros yeux. Je soupire et interrompt notre marche avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le groupe des maraudeurs. Je me glisse entre Lupin et Pettigrow et adresse un sourire à mon pseudo petit ami. Le tout, sans trop grimacer. Le lycan me jette un regard hésitant, ne sachant trop quoi faire, tout comme moi, puis il se tourne vers Camille.

- Pourquoi tu en voulais à Amandine tout à l'heure ?

Je sursaute quand je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. Puis, je comprends que je devrais en faire de même. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il pose la question. Il connait très bien la réponse puisqu'il a écouté la conversation.

- Ce matin ? Fait mon amie, aussi surprise que moi. Eh bien, j'en ai marre de sa tête de mule. J'essaie de la convaincre d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn demain soir.

Convaincre ? J'aurais choisi le mot obliger ou chantage.

- Tu es invité ? Me demande alors Evans qui s'adresse à moi presque aussi naturellement que si l'on se connaissait depuis dix ans. Je ne t'y ai jamais vu avant. Qu'est-ce qui l'a attiré chez toi ?

Je grimace.

- Mes prédispositions pour les Sortilèges, réponds-je de mauvaise grâce, sans ajouter que c'est certainement aussi un peu mon côté vampire.

- Et tu y vas avec qui ? Ajoute-t-elle.

On ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Potter rigole et clame :

- Avec Remus quelle question, puisque c'est son copain.

Il m'adresse un chaleureux sourire que je prends même pas la peine de lui rendre. Du coup, son joli sourire se fane très rapidement.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt laisser ma place à Sirius, intervient alors Lupin, tout sérieux. Comme toi tu y vas avec Lily, tu te sentiras moins seul comme ça.

Mon coeur s'emballe quand je prends conscience de ce qu'est en train de faire Lupin. Je mécarte un peu de lui et lui lance un regard épouvanté.

- Certainement pas ! M'écrié-je, au moment où Camille lance d'une voix joyeuse un "Merveilleuse idée !" .

Je la fusille du regard et insiste sur la chose.

- _Non_.

- Bah pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-elle.

Je prends une lente inspiration par le nez et susurre entre mes dents :

- A ton avis ?

Soudain, elle semble se rappeler le noeud du problème . . . Puis en fait fi.

- Et alors ? fait-elle avec désinvolture. Je trouve cette idée géniale. Black et Potter passent une excellente soirée entre potes, Evans aussi et toi aussi. C'est parfait.

Je lui lance le regard qui signifie "t'es demeuré ou quoi ?" . Puis, Black prend la parole.

- Vous êtes bien gentils de proposer, mais quelqu'un a pensé à me demander mon avis dabord ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Il nous regarde tous tour à tour, un sourire amusé et incrédule aux lèvres. Je soupire intérieurement, soulagée. Du peu que je connais du maraudeur, je sais qu'il refusera d'y aller avec moi. Il me sauvera la mise et, s'il n'avait pas été mon Calice, je l'aurais embrassé sur les deux joues pour ça.

- Sirius, s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi, le supplie Lupin du regard, s'attirant mon regard étonné. Je ne pourrais pas y aller avec elle à cause de mes devoirs, et Amandine est trop timide pour oser demander à quelqu'un dautre. Je voudrais qu'elle s'amuse.

J'en reste muette de stupeur. Lui et Camille se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? Et je ne peux même plus dire que je ne veux pas y aller parce qu'autrement les maraudeurs vont trouver ça bizarre et je ferais capoter le plan. C'est un coup en traitre !

Black me regarde. Je secoue véhément la tête, l'implorant mentalement à genoux de refuser. Puis, il regarde de nouveau son ami, avant de soupirer et de jeter un regard las au ciel. Je constate alors que nous sommes sortis du château et que nous marchons dans le parc.

- Bon, d'accord, capitule Black. J'accompagnerai Dawn à la soirée dansante de Slughorn.

Mon cri d'horreur se coince quelque part entre mon estomac et mes lèvres. Et maintenant, je fais comment pour me retenir de boire son sang devant tous les invités du professeur de Potion demain soir ?

****

O0o0O

L'heure tourne à une vitesse affreusement rapide. La montre à mon poignet indique quatre heure de l'après-midi. La bibliothèque, où je me suis réfugiée durant tout mon temps libre depuis hier, ne sera bientôt plus un repère sécurisé. Aussi bien pour moi que pour la personne qui va venir me chercher en me tirant par les oreilles.

Après notre heure dans le parc que j'avais passé dans un silence boudeur, laissant Camille faire plus ample connaissance avec Evans, j'avais brillamment évité ma meilleure amie. Ainsi que Lupin. En fait, tout le monde. Savoir que je devais passer plusieurs heures avec Black me donnait des palpitations et des sueurs froides. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir en début de semaine. Si Lucinda n'était pas intervenue, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé. Je ne peux prendre le risque que cela se reproduise, en sachant qu'il n'y a plus personne à Poudlard capable de m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui.

Il me faut donc trouver une solution pour ne pas aller à ce fichu dîner. Bien que Camille ait renvoyé une réponse positive au professeur Slughorn, je peux toujours prétendre être malade. Sauf qu'un vampire a une santé robuste et qu'il ne tombe pas malade. Quelle autre raison peut convenir ?

Je soupire, passant une main lasse et agacée dans mes boucles brunes. Je tourne alors la tête sur ma droite, d'où me provient le bruit dune chaise que l'on tire. Betty Namid, qui s'installe, m'adresse un sourire que je lui rends timidement avant de retourner à mon parchemin empli de mon écriture penchée. Puisque Betty est là, c'est que l'entrainement est terminé et que Camille ne va plus tarder à débarquer. Je laisse échapper un râle. Si j'ai évité mon amie jusqu'à maintenant, c'est pour éviter de lui arracher la tête. Elle m'a tellement mise hors de moi que mon esprit vampirique s'est imaginé milles tortures pour se venger. Pareil pour Lupin. Je n'étais déjà pas un modèle de douceur sous l'effet de la colère lorsque j'étais humaine, mais à présent c'est dix fois pire. Heureusement, je suis calmée maintenant.

Décidant alors d'aller au devant de Camille, je rassemble mes affaires et les glisse dans mon sac avant de quitter ma place. Je me faufile entre les rangées d'étagères encombrées et passe devant Mme Pince, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Alors que je passe la porte, je tourne la tête instinctivement et remarque le regard de Black posé sur moi. Il m'adresse un signe de main hésitant, comme s'il ne sattendait pas à ce que je me retourne. Trop surprise, je ne pense pas à répondre et détourne le visage rapidement avant d'accélérer le pas.

Bon, au moins, le Gryffondor ne semble pas m'en vouloir de devoir m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn. Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Je l'avais presque supplié de refuser, impossible de croire que j'avais voulu qu'il y aille avec moi. C'est à cause de Lupin qu'il a accepté, pensant sans doute rendre service à son ami en escortant sa petite amie à une soirée dansante. Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça l'arrange, car ainsi, il pourra être avec Potter. Si je peux lui rendre service . . .

Je m'arrête brusquement en plein milieu d'un couloir, surprise par mes propres pensées. Comment ça lui rendre service ? Il ne faut pas que je pense ainsi, autrement, je serais incapable de trouver une idée pour m'échapper de ce problème. Et je _dois _m'extirper de ce guêpier !

Je reprends ma route et file directement vers la tour de Serdaigle où je sais que Camille passera en premier pour y déposer ses affaires. Mais, au milieu d'un couloir j'ai la surprise de la voir discuter avec Evans. J'hausse des sourcils, sans faire une remarque, étonnée de les trouver en si bonne entente. Mais cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, je sais que Camille se fait des copains avec une facilité déconcertante. Je m'approche d'elle, peu sûre de la conduite à tenir. Camille me remarque la première et me sourit, attirant l'attention d'Evans sur moi.

- Oh, Mandy, te voilà. Je pensais devoir t'arracher à la bibliothèque.

Je secoue la tête, redressant la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule. Camille fait alors un signe de main en direction d'Evans, et mannonce :

- J'ai dit à Lily que j'allais moccuper de ta tenue pour ce soir, et que javais l'intention d'essayer de lisser tes cheveux. Elle connait un produit super pour ça, et elle m'a proposé de nous préparer ensemble. On ira dans la chambre de Lily, ainsi tu n'auras plus qu'à rejoindre Black dans leur salle commune. Vous partirez tous les quatre ensembles. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

J'inspire profondément, le regard rivé sur celui de mon amie.

- Evans, tu veux bien nous excuser quelques minutes. Je dois parler à Camille en privé.

La Gryffondor accepte et s'éloigne de quelques pas, assez loin pour ne pas entendre notre conversation. Je m'adresse alors à Camille.

- Cam, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes de ma vie sociale, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me coller dans les pattes de Black, j'apprécierais encore plus.

Elle soupire, ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, incrédule.

- Mandy, je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il taccompagne, mais il va bien falloir que tu commences à apprendre à le connaître un jour ou l'autre. Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ça ira.

- Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que je pourrais lui faire ? Sifflé-je, agacée. Je vais être collée à lui pendant plusieurs heures, en respirant son odeur ! Comment je fais pour m'empêcher de le vider de son sang, tu peux me dire ?

- Tu te nourriras avant d'y aller, et tu feras en sorte de ne jamais rester seule avec lui. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu le feras.

Je grimace. Elle a raison, certes, mais c'est jouer avec le feu que de penser que ces précautions fonctionneront avec certitude. La seule fois où je me suis retrouvé seule en sa compagnie, j'avais chassé quelques heures plus tôt, et c'était comme si cela n'avait rien changé. L'Appel était trop fort, et il le sera de nouveau, si je ne prends pas les bonnes dispositions.

En pleine réflexion, j'expire lentement puis plante mon regard dans celui de Camille.

- Ok, je veux bien essayer, dis-je.

Camille crie sa joie en sautant en l'air, avant de m'enserrer dans ses bras, dans une embrassade qui aurait pu faire suffoquer l'Amandine humaine. Puis, Camille desserre son étreinte, attrape ma main et rejoins Evans qui nous attend.

- Lily, Mandy a accepté.

Evans sourit, comme si ma décision dépendait vraiment de son bonheur. Mais les Gryffondor sont connus pour être contents pour un rien, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop de sa santé mentale.

- C'est parfait, fait Evans en s'adressant à moi. Dis, je peux t'appeler Amandine ?

Je secoue la tête, refusant. Le sourire d'Evans se fane bien vite, et je me reprends.

- Ce sera Mandy ou rien d'autre. A la condition que je puisse t'appeler Lily.

Ca me coûte de le dire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire un pas _vers _les gens. J'ai plutôt tendance à faire deux pas en arrière quand ils en ont fait qu'un demi dans ma direction. Ce qui explique le visage extrêmement radieux de mon amie.

Evans accepte ma proposition, retrouvant son sourire joyeux. Je pourrais presque être contaminée par son air heureux. Presque. Mais je garde à l'esprit que Black joue peut-être sa vie en m'accompagnant au Club de Slug ce soir, et mon estomac se tord d'angoisse à cette seule idée.

****

O0o0O

Le shampooing mousse a vitesse hallucinante sur ma tête. J'approche un doigt prudent de la masse bulleuse et l'effleure. Ca a l'air d'être vraiment du shampooing, mais je me méfie un peu. Je n'ai jamais eu très confiance en la magie présente dans les produits de beauté. Je passe ensuite un doigt sur ma joue. La main de Camille a aussitôt le reflexe de me gifler le bras.

- Mandy, ne touche pas, je t'ai dit ! Tu vas tout foutre en l'air.

Maugréant contre l'horrible sorcière qui s'amuse à me prendre pour sa poupée à maquiller, je laisse retomber ma main sur le peignoir en éponge dont je suis seulement vêtue, et laisse Lily continuer son massage sur mon cuir chevelu. Sa friction est tendre et douce. On sent qu'elle a l'habitude de le faire.

- Ce sera encore long ? Demandé-je.

- Non, répond Lily en enlevant ses mains de ma tête. Je vais laisser faire effet pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'enfiler ma robe, et je rincerai tes cheveux.

Elle passe dans la salle de bain qui se trouve dans mon dos, au moment où je lève la tête vers Camille, totalement paniquée.

- Elle a parlé dune _robe _? M'enquis-je dune voix aigue.

Mon amie cache difficilement un sourire amusé.

- Effectivement. Tu veux voir la tienne ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre sur le cri d'horreur que mes cordes vocales refusent de produire. Une robe. _Moi_, dans une robe ? Ridicule. Les robes, ça va aux grandes filles avec des formes. Moi, je suis petite, dans tous les sens du terme. On voit à peine ma poitrine avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, c'est dire. Mais Camille, étrangère à mes pensées, se penche vers le sac qu'elle a ramené de la tour de Serdaigle, à la chambre des septième année de Gryffondor, et en sort un morceau de tissu bleu foncé. Un ridicule _petit _morceau d'étoffe. Qu'elle déplie devant moi, avec un "Tadam !" retentissant de fierté. Je lui adresse alors un regard morne, avant de demander d'une voix atone :

- Rassure-moi, c'est une blague ?

Camille papillonne des yeux, ne comprenant pas, avant de faire voyager son regard entre moi et la robe. Puis, elle semble enfin capter que je refuse obstinément de mettre son machin. Elle fronce alors des sourcils et prend la voix la plus méchante qu'elle a en réserve.

- Non, ce n'en est pas une, et oui, tu vas la mettre. De toute manière, je n'en ai aucune autre en réserve pour toi ce soir.

Je me lève de mon siège, alors que Camille s'approche dangereusement de moi, son engin de torture à la main.

- D'ailleurs, tu vas l'essayer tout de suite, histoire que je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de retouches à faire.

Je secoue la tête, envoyant de la mousse au quatre coins de la chambre. Puis, à vitesse vampirique, je sors de la chambre, dévale les escaliers, non sans capter la course moins rapide de Camille à mes trousses, et atterris dans la salle commune en sautant par-dessus les cinq dernière marche. Fort heureusement, il n'y a personne dans la pièce, mais je suis coincée : il est hors de question que je sorte dans les couloirs, habillée d'un peignoir et les cheveux savonnés. Je réfléchis rapidement à un plan de fuite, mais je n'en vois aucun.

Et déjà, Camille, toute essoufflée, m'a rattrapé. Elle me regarde d'un oeil assassin, une main sur sa hanche. Je me plaque au mur derrière moi, mon dos ne faisant presque qu'un avec la pierre. Elle se rapproche de moi, au moment où j'aperçois Lily débouler à son tour dans la salle commune, à moitié habillée (robe de soirée et jean, drôle d'effet). Elle nous regarde toute les deux, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Camille, Mandy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Mon amie est la première à répondre.

- Elle ne veut pas mettre cette robe, elle fait la difficile.

- Je ne fais pas la difficile, j'ai seulement pas envie de ressembler à une prostituée. De plus, les robes ne me vont vraiment pas.

Camille et Lily lancent un regard curieux sur la robe que tient toujours mon amie, puis se tournent vers moi.

- Je pense qu'elle t'ira plutôt bien, fait Lily. C'est vrai que sur une personne plus grande, la jupe aurait été un peu courte, mais sur toi ça devrait aller.

- Et pour le décolleté ? Je le remplies avec quoi, du coton ?

Camille râle en roulant des yeux.

- Mandy, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, tu n'as pas le bonnet d'une enfant de douze ans. Maintenant, _viens ici !_

Je refuse obstinément, secouant la tête, au moment où mon nez capte une odeur, trop puissante et trop proche, dont mes oreilles aurait dû entendre approcher les pas il y a bien longtemps. Je me décolle du mur - en fait, c'était le'ntrée de la tour - contre lequel j'étais collé, me retourne, et regarde _bêtement _le portrait coulisser pour laisser place aux maraudeurs. Black est le premier à entrer, et ne regarde pas où il va. Du coup, il me rentre dedans et s'écroule lamentablement à terre. Notre contact violent ne me fait absolument rien, dure comme je suis, mais je me retrouve quand même allongée sur lui, parce que cet abruti a cru bon de s'accrocher à moi quand il est tombé. Mon nez s'approche un peu trop près de son cou et son odeur heurte mon organisme avec trop de force. Je fais un bon en arrière, une main sur la bouche et le nez, prévenant tout attaque de son parfum enivrant. De ce fait, j'atterris dans les bras de Camille, sous le regard étonné des maraudeurs. Black est d'ailleurs certainement celui qui est le plus surpris.

- Euh, je ne viens pas de rentrer dans quelqu'un à l'instant ? Demande-t-il à la cantonade, un peu perdu.

Potter lève un doigt vers moi et tous regardent alors dans ma direction.

- Je ne t'ai même pas vu te relever ! S'exclame Black en se remettant sur pied et me jetant un regard halluciné.

Puis, il passe une main douloureuse contre son torse, et grimace.

- Dis donc, t'as la peau dure toi. T'es constituée de marbre ou quoi ?

Je ne fais pas un geste, ne respire même pas. J'ai encore son odeur dans le nez et je sens mes sens sembrouiller. Ca recommence mais j'essaie de me contrôler. J'agrippe alors le bras de Camille et lâche rapidement :

- Remontons.

Elle comprend immédiatement ce qu'il se passe et me guide jusqu'aux escaliers où je m'autorise à reprendre mon souffle.

- Remus, je ne veux pas dire mais elle est bizarre ta copine. Je pu ou quoi ?

En entendant la réflexion de Black, je me dis que cette soirée ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos. Et je m'estimerais heureuse si après le dîner, il ne me considère plus comme une espèce de monstre.

* * *

Fin !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. :p Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre entièrement consacré à la soirée de Slughorn.

Bisous !


	10. La soirée du professeur Slughorn

**Titre : **Love me tonight

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà le chapitre 10, entièrement consacré au dîner dansant. Avec une petite surprise à la fin. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La soirée du professeur Slughorn**

Je tire un peu sur l'ourlet de ma robe, tentant désespérément de la faire dépasser mes rotules. Peine perdue. Je tire ensuite sur l'échancrure pour cacher ne serait-ce qu'un peu la forme rebondie de ma poitrine. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas plus. Pire même, ça remonte le bas. Je grogne de mécontentement. Dans mon dos, j'entends Lily rigoler, puis je vois son reflet apparaitre dans le miroir. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et s'adresse à moi :

- Arrête donc de tirer sur ta robe comme ça. Tu es très jolie, tu n'as pas à ten faire.

Je grimace. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle pense mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Qu'importe dans quel sens je me regarde, je trouve ma tenue ridicule. Pourtant, elle est jolie. La couleur bleu nuit du tissu fluide souligne mon buste et mon ventre avant de former une jupe plissée dun bleu plus clair. Heureusement, je n'ai pas de bourrelet disgracieux (merci mon appétit doiseau) mais c'est bien la seule chose de correct. Lily s'écarte et jette un oeil sur sa montre bracelet.

- Il est bientôt vingt heures. Allons-y.

Elle attrape sa cape et s'en drape. Je grimace et l'imite de mauvaise grâce. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière de toute façon. Nous quittons ensuite la chambre. Camille nous a quitté un peu plus tôt, partie rejoindre Fred pour une soirée en tête à tête, mais non sans m'avoir fait promettre de lui raconter ma nuit dans les moindres détails à mon retour. Je ne sais si je dois avoir hâte de quitter la soirée de bonne heure ou pas. Aussi bien Black que Camille m'effraient maintenant.

Lily et moi entrons dans la salle commune où Black et Potter nous attendent, discutant près d'une table. Lorsque que le cavalier de Lily se tourne vers nous, il ouvre de grand yeux ébahis. Je ne peux que le comprendre : ma nouvelle copine est sublime. Elle porte une longue robe bustier vert pâle et laisse ses cheveux roux bouclés tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Très jolie, comme je lui ai déjà dit un peu plus tôt. Je m'arrache au spectacle d'un Potter subjugué par sa belle, quand le parfum de Black se rapproche de moi. Je me tourne vers le jeune homme qui me sourit amicalement. Apparemment, il a oublié l'incident de tout à l'heure. Ou alors n'y attache pas d'importance.

- Ca te va très bien les cheveux lissés, fait-il. Je comprends pourquoi tu plais à Remus.

Je porte une main à ma nouvelle coiffure. Ordinairement bouclés, mes cheveux me tombent au milieu du dos, mais à présent sans les frisotis, leurs pointes atteignent la naissance de mes fesses. Peu habituée à les porter aussi longs, j'ai pris une pince avec moi, au cas où ils m'agaceraient. J'adresse une espèce de sourire à Black, comme remerciement à son compliment, puis réfléchis à une lumineuse idée pour m'éclipser à l'infirmerie, l'air de rien. J'ai encore besoin de prendre ma ration journalière, et ça commence à devenir pressant.

- Ah Remus ! Fait soudain Black en regardant dans son dos. Tu viens admirer ta petite amie ?

Il fait un pas sur le côté, et apparait alors ce brave lycanthrope qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Black rigole, semblant se repaitre de l'air de son ami.

- Dis donc, il en est muet de stupeur, commenta Potter. Remus, réveille-toi.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux et semble retrouver ses facultés mentales. Il m'adresse alors un sourire hésitant. Je fronce des sourcils. Pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre tout à coup ? Je lui lance un regard interrogateur qu'il semble ne pas voir, et je le vois sapprocher.

- C'est étrange de te voir avec les cheveux lisses mais . . . Euh . . . Ça te va plutôt bien. Tu es . . . hum . . . Jolie.

Je lui lance un regard aigu, et lâche un merci hésitant du bout des lèvres. Quand je constate que son regard a tendance à s'égarer du côté du décolleté de ma robe qu'il aperçoit certainement entre les pans de ma cape, je referme mon manteau dun coup sec. Je truciderai Camille en rentrant. Tout à coup, le rire de Black retentit et il sapproche de Remus, à qui il flanque une grande tape virile dans le dos.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'en crois pas tes yeux ? Allez, souhaite lui une bonne soirée qu'on y aille. Plus vite on sera partis, plus vite on sera revenus.

Dans ces mots, je dois certainement deviner qu'il n'a pas plus envie que moi de s'attarder à la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Cest bon pour moi, ainsi je n'aurais pas besoin de le supplier quand j'en aurais assez. Remus s'approche alors de moi, me surprenant. Son odeur m'enveloppe et je parviens à ne pas grimacer, jeu auquel j'excelle de plus en plus. Il me lance un regard hésitant et un sourire contrit avant de se pencher et d'effleurer ma joue de sa bouche. J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris, qui tordent Black et Potter de rire. Et, chose à laquelle je ne me serais certainement pas attendue, mon visage me brûle, signe que je rougis. Dommage que mon côté vampirique n'empêche pas ce genre de réactions.

- Passez une bonne soirée, lâche Remus du bout des lèvres avant de quitter la salle commune, certainement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Je le suis du regard, encore étonnée par son geste. Je comprends que l'on doit se prêter au jeu, mais il n'a jamais été convenu d'échanges, quels qu'ils soient, entre nous. Une discussion s'impose, je crois. Pour me donner une contenance, je passe une main sur ma cape, puis plante mon regard dans celui de Black qui arbore un sourire en coin amusé.

- Je dois passer à l'infirmerie, lâché-je de but en blanc. Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai à la soirée.

Que je mentionne l'infirmerie semble inquiéter Lily, qui fronce des sourcils.

- Tu es malade ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Juste l'estomac un peu retourné, réponds-je en haussant des épaules comme si ce n'était pas grave. Je vais prendre une potion pour m'assurer de ne pas être dérangé pendant le dîner.

Dommage que Camille et Remus savent pour ma véritable identité, autrement j'aurais pu me servir de cette excuse pour faire faux bond au professeur Slughorn. Je n'attends pas de réponse de leur part, quitte immédiatement la salle commune des Gryffondor et prends la direction de l'infirmerie. Je mets autant de temps que possible pour y parvenir, me forçant à ralentir pour circuler à vitesse humaine. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de courir, mais je ne veux pas arriver en avance à la salle de réception.

Parvenue où je le voulais, je pénètre dans la pièce silencieuse. Une bougie allumée sur le bureau de Mme Pomfresh me renseigne sur sa présence. Je me racle la gorge bruyamment, attestant de mon arrivée. Je vois alors la tête de la femme apparaitre entre deux paravents tendus. Elle s'étonne à ma vue et lâche ce qu'elle fait.

- Que puis-je pour vous, miss Dawn ? S'enquiert-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Je voudrais boire. Je suis invitée à la soirée du professeur Slughorn et je ne pourrais pas aller chasser avant un long moment. Je préfère ne prendre aucuns risques.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et se dirige vers une armoire qu'elle déverrouille d'un sort avant d'en sortir une bouteille opaque. Elle me la tend, je la prends en en levant le bouchon et l'odeur du sang d'un renard envahit mes sens. Je porte le goulot à mes lèvres avant d'avaler goulument la totalité du contenue. Je lèche ensuite mes lèvres pour effacer toutes traces de sang et lui rend la bouteille en la remerciant.

- La chasse ne vous manquera-t-elle pas ce soir ?

Elle a deviné qu'au-delà du besoin de se nourrir, c'est la chasse qui m'a poussé à refuser d'être servie en nourriture par ses bons soins. Elle semble ne plus être vexée par la question d'ailleurs.

- J'irais chasser après le dîner. Ce que vous m'avez offert ne sera pas assez pour tenir jusqu'à demain soir, et je ne voudrais pas attaquer miss Teigne ou l'animal dun élève.

Encore qu'en me débarrassant de la chatte de Rusard, je rendrais service à tout le monde dans cette école. Mme Pomfresh acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me souhaite une bonne soirée. J'espère que ce sera le cas, ce qu'il signifie pour moi que Black rentrera dans son dortoir sans que je ne l'ai grignoté un peu ou dévoilé ce que je suis. Je quitte l'infirmerie et prends tout mon temps pour parvenir à la salle de réception du professeur Slughorn. Je sais que je ne devrais rien craindre pour Black. Après tout, il ne s'éloignera pas trop de Potter, et donc de Lily, et la pièce sera sans doute bondée. Son odeur sera noyé. Je l'espère du moins, priant que pour ce ne soit pas une soirée intimiste.

Lorsque j'arrive à destination, Black m'attend devant la salle. Je suis décontenancée pendant un bref instant, puis je comprends qu'il ne peut entrer qu'avec mon invitation. Il ne semble d'ailleurs pas du tout mal à l'aise malgré la présence ombrageuse de Rusard, qui semble faire office de portier le temps d'une nuit, et le regard peu amène qu'il fait peser sur lui. Il est vrai que le concierge et les maraudeurs ne doivent pas s'entendre, vu toutes les blagues qu'ils font et que l'homme doit nettoyer après eux. Et la dernière farce remontant à avant les vacances, l'école sattend donc à une nouvelle invention pour bientôt de leur part.

Quand il me voit approcher, Black s'éloigne du mur auquel il était adossé, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque sa tenue. Il est vêtu d'une robe de sorcier très classe, coupée dans une étoffe légère, de couleur noire. Dessous, je devine une chemise simple et blanche, et un pantalon en coton noir, tombant sur des chaussures de smoking lustrées. Un amalgame sorcier/moldu très bien fait. Et vu la qualité des produits, monsieur a les moyens.

- Ca va mieux ? Me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Malgré la présence du parfum aigre de Rusard, la fragrance de Black m'entoure. Je ferme les yeux, et ordonne à tout mon être d'en faire abstraction, juste le temps pour nous de pénétrer dans la pièce. La proximité de mon repas m'aide, ainsi qu'autre chose. Je sens en moi ce désir violent de lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais une part de moi sait que ce ne serait pas bien. Qu'il me faut son accord. J'ouvre les yeux, rassurée. Lucinda mavait prévenue que le tout premier Appel du Calice était le plus puissant et que mes autres contacts avec lui seraient moins dangereux. Je n'avais pas voulu la croire, mais j'aurais peut-être dû.

- Bien mieux, le rassuré-je. Allons-y, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton ami plus que nécessaire.

Black me lance un regard curieux, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me suivre quand je tends mon invitation à Rusard et qu'il nous fait entrer non sans braquer un oeil méchant sur mon cavalier. Black sourit, comme fier de son effet sur l'homme. La porte se referme dans notre dos. La pièce que le professeur Slughorn a réquisitionné pour son dîner dansant est sans aucun doute une ancienne salle de classe, comme l'atteste le tableau noir au fond de la pièce. Il est, certes, recouvert dun tissu mauve, mais il est reconnaissable. Le long des fenêtres qui donnent sur le lac, une grande table ronde est dressée pour dix-huit convives, nappée de blanc et mauve et recouvert de couverts en argent. Au plafond, pend un lustre de cristal et dans le coin opposé au tableau noir, un orchestre joue une ballade. Les invités déjà présents sont disséminés ça et là pièce, discutant, et j'avise Potter et Lily qui nous font de discrets signes, chacun un verre à la main. Nous les rejoignons.

- Tes maux de ventre sont passés ? M'interroge demblée la Gryffondor.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tous me poser la question, car je sens que ça va terriblement m'agacer si c'est le cas. Je sens alors l'odeur de Black s'éloigner et je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il se dirige vers le buffet qui longe le mur donnant sur le couloir, et s'y sert de deux flutes emplies dun liquide ambré.

- Maintenant que Remus n'est plus là pour surprendre une discussion qui ne le regarde pas, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il a insisté de cette manière pour que sa copine aille à cette soirée avec Sirius ? Demande Potter, son regard voyageant entre sa cavalière et moi.

J'hausse des épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si jallais lui avouer la vérité. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ma raison soit celle qui avait poussé Remus à de telles extrémités. Il y avait sans doute autre chose là-dessous. La fragrance de Black se rapproche de nouveau et un verre apparait dans mon champ de vision. Je l'accepte avec un signe de tête remerciant.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas directement ? Intervint mon cavalier.

- Il te l'a dit ? S'exclame Potter.

Mon cour fait un looping. J'espère pour la santé de ce loup-garou qu'il a su tenir sa langue, car autrement, ça va saigner.

- Ouais, il savait que tu ne serais pas trop à l'aise tout seul ici alors il m'a cédé sa place. L'excuse comme quoi il avait des devoirs et qu'il pouvait pas accompagner Dawn, c'est du pipeau. Tu sais très bien que Remus n'a jamais de retard dans . . .

Lily jette un regard assassin à Black avant de me désigner dun coup d'oeil, ce qui a le mérite de faire taire le jeune homme. J'imagine que, en tant que petite amie, je devrais être choquée d'entendre ça. Ce qui n'est pas le cas et je n'ai jamais été particulièrement bonne comédienne.

- Ah, euh, enfin, je veux dire, essaye de se rattraper Black, il avait très envie de venir mais . . .

- Tu t'enfonces, Black, le coupé-je en portant la flûte à mes lèvres pour me donner une contenance.

Le liquide dans ma bouche a comme un goût de sucre, d'acide et de blé à la fois, très dérangeant. Je grimace. Décidément, la boisson aussi bien que la nourriture humaine ne sont pas pour moi. Jetant un coup d'oeil à ceux qui m'accompagnent, je constate que mon intervention a jeter un froid. Ils ne savent plus où se mettre et ont visiblement pitiés pour moi, qui vient d'apprendre que mon petit ami à très peu de considération envers ma personne. Je décide de changer de sujet.

- Potter, Lily, cest marrant, mais il me semblait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez plus à vous taper dessus qu'à vous rendre ensemble à une soirée dansante. Poudlard aurait-il raté quelque chose dans l'histoire rocambolesque de vos amours ?

Lily m'adresse un regard tueur. Je préfère que l'on parle de ses problèmes de c'oeurs, plutôt que des miens puisqu'ils sont inexistants.

- Le professeur Slughorn a insisté pour que je vienne avec Potter. Il voulait nous voir ensemble pour étudier notre potentiel , dit Lily en mimant les croches de citation avec ses doigts.

Cela m'arrache un sourire amusé, que je cache par réflexe derrière mon verre. Puis, je reprends contenance, et demande :

- Quel potentiel ?

- Préfet-en-Chef. D'après lui, on fait une bonne équipe. J'imagine qu'il a une idée derrière la tête pour ce qui est de notre futur après Poudlard.

A la tête qu'elle tire, ce n'est pas de son goût. Pourtant, elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois de devoir venir avec Potter jusqu'à maintenant. Elle retrouve vite un visage avenant, et je comprends qu'elle prend sur elle. Peut-être veut-elle savoir ce que voulait dire le professeur Slughorn et qu'elle a besoin de lui pour ça. Allez savoir.

- Tu as dit que tu étais invitée grâce à tes performances en Sortilège, intervient alors Black. Mais c'est la première fois que tu viens apparemment, alors qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé ?

Je roule des yeux en soupirant.

- Mon sortilège d'Expulsion sur Crow, marmonné-je. Le professeur Flitwick ne tarit pas d'éloges sur mon sort d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Potter éclate de rire.

- Ouais, et bien vu le coup du bonhomme de neige d'ailleurs, fait-il. C'était bien toi, non ?

Je papillonne des yeux, un peu déboussolée. Puis-je le lui avouer ? N'ira-t-il pas me dénoncer à un professeur ? Puis, je me souviens que c'est un maraudeur, et qu'un tel acte serait ironique venant de sa part.

- Effectivement, c'était moi. Dommage que le professeur McGonagall l'ait désensorcelé aussi vite. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste ainsi un peu plus longtemps.

Lily pince des lèvres, mécontente, alors que les deux garçons s'esclaffent. Apparait alors le professeur Slughorn, en robe de sorcier couleur lie-de-vin boutonnée jusquau cou, assortie à son chapeau. Un sourire jovial épanouie sur ses lèvres, ils nous souhaitent la bienvenue.

- Miss Dawn, fait-il ensuite en se tournant vers moi, je suis heureux que vous ayez finalement accepté mon invitation.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu réellement le choix, marmonné-je dans le verre que je portais à mes lèvres, assez bas pour que le professeur ne l'entende pas.

- Et vous êtes venue avec Mr Black, poursuit-il, fou de joie en serrant vigoureusement la main de mon cavalier. Jeune homme, je suis enchanté de vous compter parmi nous ce soir. Votre frère est là lui aussi, je suis sûre que vous avez de nombreuses choses à vous dire.

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, mon gros, entends-je Black lâcher du bout des lèvres, alors que l'enseignant fait part à Lily et Potter de sa joie de les voir eux aussi ici, ensemble.

Etonnée par la ton avec lequel Black s'est exprimé, je lui lance un regard curieux qu'il ne voit pas. Son regard est attiré par quelque chose dans la salle. Je regarde dans la même direction, et constate la présence dun jeune homme de quatorze ou quinze ans, en robe de sorcière noire, aux cheveux aussi bruns et aux yeux aussi gris que Black. Il se ressemble comme deux gouttes deau, mis à part leur nez que mon cavalier a fin et droit, et l'autre a épaté. J'imagine que c'est le fameux frère que Black ne compte pas saluer.

Le professeur Slughorn s'éloigne enfin, et nous sommes de nouveau seuls, tous les quatre. Je soupire, agacée en fusillant du regard le dos de l'homme. Si je n'avais pas été aussi timide et respectueuse, je lui aurais montré mes crocs et flanqué une frousse de tous les diables pour lui faire passer l'envie de jouer avec moi.

- Tu n'aime pas le professeur Slughorn ? S'étonne Potter en apercevant sans doute mon air assassin.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Il m'a forcé la main pour que je vienne. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu le savoir, mais il en a parlé à la seule personne qui pouvait m'obliger à venir. Et me voilà, à cette stupide soirée dansante, alors que je pourrais faire tellement mieux.

Mon ton aigre n'échappe à personne. Black semble alors vouloir me calmer.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller nous asseoir ? Me propose-t-il. Il semble que le repas sera bientôt servi.

Je sens sa main glisser dans mon dos jusqu'à se poser au creux de mes reins pour me guider vers la table. Ce simple contact m'électrise et intensifie l'odeur de son sang. Je retiens ma respiration, le temps d'arriver à la table et qu'il enlève sa main. Ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas non plus toucher mon Calice sous peine de lui arracher la gorge ? J'ai beau faire appel à mes souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas que Lucinda ait parlé de ça. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était étendue sur le sujet puisqu'elle a voulu me laisser la surprise de presque tout découvrir toute seule sur cet Appel.

Black retire sa main et j'inspire de nouveau. Mauvais choix. Il est trop proche, et nous sommes trop seul. Son odeur de miel et de rosée du matin m'englobe et passe par tous les pores de ma peau. Mais l'Appel ne se fait pas ressentir comme la dernière fois. Je ne perds pas le contrôle, je ne fais qu'apprécier la fragrance exquise et attirante. Puis, elle s'éloigne. Je rouvre mes yeux, que je n'ai pas eu conscience d'avoir fermer, et suit l'installation de Black près de moi du regard. J'ai une envie folle de m'approcher et de le toucher. Je m'ébroue mentalement. Je dois me calmer, ne rien laisser paraitre. Ce n'est que mon cavalier, l'ami de mon petit ami . Rester sage.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ? Demande soudainement Black, alors qu'il pose son verre sur la table, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je n'aime pas les soirées de ce genre. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Remus t'as un peu aussi forcée la main alors ?

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- J'ai bien essayé de t'envoyer un message télépathique mais tu n'as pas semblé le recevoir. J'attendais que tu refuses.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, parant ses yeux de petite étincelles d'amusement, rendant don regard plus argenté que gris. Cette modification de ses iris à cause de son humeur me surprend, bien que ce ne devrait pas être le cas. Depuis que je possède ces nouveaux sens, j'ai tendance à remarquer ces infimes changements chez les gens. Cest juste que, chez lui, ils me sautent aux yeux.

- Promis, la prochaine fois, j'ouvrirai un peu plus mon cerveau. Désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir.

J'hausse des épaules, comme si je m'en fichais. C'est fait, maintenant, autant que je m'en accommode.

- Alors Potter ne voulait pas venir seule avec Lily ? Pourtant, cest une opportunité pour lui, non ?

Black soupire, pose ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses mains jointes.

- Le cas de James est un peu compliqué. Et je ne préfère pas en parler, il m'arracherait les yeux si je m'épanchais sur sa vie amoureuse.

Je jette un oeil sur les deux Gryffondor qui savancent vers nous. Ils n'ont pas l'air en si mauvais termes que cela, ils discutent même gentiment. Est-ce du fait de Lily ou de Potter, je l'ignore, mais l'un des deux semblent faire des concessions pour, au moins, passer une soirée agréable. Un bon point pour celui qui a prit l'initiative.

- Et avec Remus, comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous mettre ensemble ? Me demande Black, en portant son verre à sa bouche. Il n'a pas voulu en parler.

Je détourne la tête, refusant moi aussi de répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire la vérité, et je ne vois pas quel genre de mensonge inventer. Je préfère, et de loin, me taire. Je regarde donc les deux Gryffondor nous rejoindre et s'installer près de moi, en même temps que les autres. Le professeur Slughorn s'assied à la place d'honneur et, une fois tout le monde installé, fait tinter sa cuillère contre son verre. Il porte un toast auquel je n'apporte qu'une oreille distraite, avant de tremper mes lèvres dans mon propre verre, sans boire réellement. Puis, les plats apparaissent sur la table. Nous avons le droit ce soir à un morceau de boeuf épais comme ma cuisse avec une portion de petits pois cuisinés à la tomate. L'odeur de la nourriture qui me monte au nez me fait légèrement grimacer, mais personne ne le remarque puisqu'ils ont tous attaqués leur dîner. Je joue le jeu, et commencer à chipoter ma nourriture du bout de la fourchette.

- Alors, Amandine, fait soudain le professeur dun ton claironnant, attirant mon attention. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Amandine ?

J'acquiesce dun léger signe de tête.

- Puisque vous êtes la petite nouvelle de notre groupe, commençons par vous, continue-t-il, tout joyeux. J'aimerais en savoir plus à votre sujet. Il faut dire que vos aptitudes en Sortilèges et Enchantements sont au-dessus de la norme, et c'est un spécialiste tel que le professeur Flitwick qui le dit. Quelqu'un a-t-il pu admirer son sortilège d'Expulsion la semaine dernière ? Demande-t-il à la cantonade.

Potter et Black se raclent discrètement la gorge, amusés.

- Oui, bien entendu, vous étiez là, chers amis. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

La question de l'enseignant s'adresse aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais c'est Potter qui répond :

- Ne pas se fier à son apparence. Elle a peut-être l'air toute douce, mais elle sait mordre.

Le professeur Slughorn affiche des yeux ronds, et je cache un sourire hilare dans ma main. Si Camille avait été là, elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Ce que je ne suis pas loin de faire moi-même, tellement il est drôle de savoir que Potter ignore être si proche de la vérité. Je reprends rapidement contenance, et intercepte le regard interrogateur du professeur. Je secoue la tête, lui signifiant que non, il n'est pas au courant. L'homme semble subitement aller mieux.

- Dites-moi Amandine, dans quoi travaillent vos parents ?

La fourchette avec laquelle je piquais mes petits pois interrompt soudain son mouvement. Je lève un regard morne sur mon professeur qui, visiblement, n'a pas eu mon dossier scolaire sous les yeux.

- Je suis orpheline, monsieur.

Un blanc s'en suit. Certains me regardent, d'autre préfèrent scruter le professeur en l'attente de sa réaction. Qui ne tarde pas.

- Oh, navré d'en avoir parler Amandine, j'ignorais. Vos parents étaient-ils sorciers ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à la question, très indiscrète et assez mal venue. Du peu que j'en sais, ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi par accident, c'était une junkie qui se prostituait pour payer sa drogue. Quand elle a accouché, à l'orphelinat religieux qui m'a recueilli par la suite, les nonnes ont crus à un miracle de me voir en si bonne santé. Ma mère n'avait cessé de se droguer et de boire durant toute sa grossesse, mais j'avais grandi plutôt bien, malgré mon aspect chétif. Quant à mon père, j'imagine que c'est de lui que me vient ma magie. Un sorcier a dû passer devant ma mère par hasard et vouloir se payer un peu de bon temps.

Mon silence face à la question pousse le professeur à s'intéresser à quelqu'un dautre, un Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Forte heureusement, il est passé à autre chose : je n'aurais sans doute pas su comment réagir s'il avait commencé à parler de ma nouvelle condition. Le dîner entier se passe de cette manière, le professeur Slughorn interrogeant chacun de ses préférés tour à tour sur leur aptitude et leur ascendance. Certains ont de quoi se vanter, d'autres non. Ces derniers ne sont d'ailleurs pas interrogés très longtemps. Au dessert, il nous ait servis des îles flottantes, et le professeur Slughorn cesse enfin de nous bombarder de questions. Les discussions volages et mondaines commencent donc. A côté de moi, Lily et Potter entament un échange d'avis sur les chanteurs qui montent en ce moment. Je suis leur conversation d'une oreille distante, l'esprit ailleurs. Je pense déjà à la suite de ma nuit, pendant laquelle je vais pouvoir me défouler en courant et en chassant. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle d'y être.

Puis, alors que les desserts finissent de disparaitre dans les bouches, Slughorn se lève de table, et l'orchestre qui nous a accompagné tout le long du repas entame un air de valse. C'est comme un signal de départ que je n'aurais pas compris, et diverse couples se rendent sur la piste de danse au centre de la pièce. Je les regarde d'un oeil inquiet. J'ai un peu oublié ce que dîner _dansant _signifiait. Danser n'a jamais été mon fort car, avec ma maladresse coutumière, j'ai tendance à écraser les pieds de mes partenaires. Je décide donc de rester sagement assise, à regarder les autres faire. Certains semblent mieux s'en sortir que d'autres. Un couple de Serpentard de mon année ont l'air d'avoir fait ça toute leur vie (ce qui est sans doute le cas) tandis qu'un Serdaigle et une Gryffondor d'environ seize ans ont les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds pour éviter de se les écraser mutuellement.

Soudain, une main se pose légèrement sur mon épaule et l'odeur de Black envahit mes sens. Je lève la tête vers lui et constate sa main tendue et son sourire en une invitation à danser. J'ouvre des yeux horrifiés et secoue la tête, refusant. Une moue maligne remplace alors son sourire. Il attrape ma main et me tire vers lui, m'arrachant de ma chaise avant de me diriger vers la piste. Arrivés là, il me fait face, tiens fermement ma main dans la sienne à hauteur de son visage, dirige mon autre main d'autorité sur son épaule et rapproche nos corps dun mouvement en bas de mon dos.

- Je ne suis pas douée en danse, grincé-je entre mes dents. Merci de m'éviter une humiliation.

Il roule des yeux, sans répondre, et entame la valse au rythme de l'orchestre. Je ne peux que le suivre. Je fixe mon regard sur mes pieds, mais j'ai la surprise de constater que les mouvements que nous faisons me semblent lent, comme lorsque je marche à rythme humain. Je redresse la tête et croise le sourire de Black.

- Tu vois que tu sais danser, claironne-t-il.

Je lui rends son sourire, timidement, puis finis par éclater de rire discrètement avant de cacher mon visage dans son épaule. Etrangement, il éclate de rire lui aussi. Pourtant, il ne se doute certainement pas que mon hilarité est dû à ma bêtise : j'aurais dû savoir que ma condition de vampire m'offrait un savoir pour la danse grâce à mon agilité.

- Je naurais jamais imaginé que te découvrir un don pour la danse t'aurait mise dans un tel état, s'esclaffe Black.

J'hausse des épaules, cessant de rire. Il ne peut pas vraiment comprendre, du moins, pas sans que je me trahisse, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour cela. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Au cours de la danse, nous croisons Lily et Potter, valsant avec aisance. La Gryffondor m'adresse un sourire de connivence, que je lui rends avec un peu de retard, surprise par son geste. Puis, nous croisons le frère de Black avec une jeune fille de sa classe.

- Black, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Mon intervention soudaine alors que le silence s'était installée entre nous, surprend mon cavalier. Mais il me permet de satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Tu ne t'entends pas avec ton frère ? Demandé-je alors.

Black ne répond pas. Je relève la tête, scrute son visage. Il affiche un air mécontent, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincés, et, je le devine, le regard braqué sur son jeune frère. Cela répond à ma question. Je repositionne ma tête contre son épaule, alors que la musique s'arrête et qu'une autre commence. Je m'écarte légèrement de Black pour lui signifier mon envie de retourner masseoir, mais d'une main autoritaire, il me plaque contre lui et entame la danse suivante, un slow. Mon coeur s'emballe sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Je ne m'entends pas avec la majorité de ma famille, me confie-t-il alors à mi-voix, ainsi que le plupart des sang-pur. Ne t'étonne donc pas si, lorsque tu es avec nous, les insultes fusent.

Je suis intriguée par ce qu'il vient de dire. J'avais toujours imaginé que Black était un peu comme Potter, choyé par ses parents, solidaire des siens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué les tensions entre lui et les sang-pur, sans doute cachées par la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, maison où finissent une majorité des sorciers issus de famille anciennes. D'ailleurs, en y repensant Black aurait certainement dû atterrir à Serpentard, plutôt qu'à Gryffondor.

- Alors, tu es orpheline ? Fait soudain mon cavalier, hésitant. C'est de naissance ou tes parents sont décédés pendant ton enfance ?

Je pourrais moffusquer qu'il pose la question, mais comme je viens moi-même de l'interroger sur sa famille, il est sans doute légitime qu'il fasse pareil.

- De naissance. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et je n'ai jamais su qui était mon père.

Je lui sers la version courte, inutile de lui narrer la sordide vérité. Seule Camille sait exactement ce qu'il sest passé et je me souviendrais éternellement de l'air peiné que prenait son visage à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Et ce durant un mois, le temps pour elle de passer au dessus de ça, aussi bien que je l'avais fait.

- Tu vis chez un membre de ta famille ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Je suis en orphelinat. Enfin, était. J'y suis retourné pour la dernière fois aux dernières vacances. Et toi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur avec ta famille ?

La musique s'arrête. Black s'écarte et nous dirige vers nos places à la table en me répondant :

- J'ai quitté mes parents, ceux de James m'hébergent gentiment pendant les vacances. Mais je croyais que tout Poudlard était déjà au courant. Regulus, mon frère, n'a pas été très long à le faire savoir à tout le monde.

J'hausse des épaules alors qu'il boit une gorge de bièraubeurre.

- J'avoue ne m'être jamais intéressée à ta vie en particulier. Je n'écoute pas les rumeurs qui circulent, la majorité sont fausses ou trop exagérées pour pouvoir y retrouver une part de vérité.

Il semble étonné par ce que je viens de dire, au vu du regard qu'il pose sur moi.

- Donc Crow avait bel et bien mentie, dit-il. Je m'en doutais un peu.

Je plisse des yeux. Ainsi il n'a pas oublié l'incident, mais n'y a pas prêté vraiment d'attention. C'est mieux ainsi. Je regarde les danseurs encore présents sur la piste, contemple la valse de Lily et Potter. Ils font un joli couple, étonnement. Peut-être sont-ils compatibles au bout du compte ?

- Tu sais, fais-je soudain, il y a une raison au mensonge de Crow ce jour-là. Tu la connais ?

Il secoue la tête.

- La veille, nous nous sommes croisés à la bibliothèque, et tu m'as emprunté un livre pour un devoir. Elle nous a vu et elle a pensé que je te draguais.

La réaction de Black est assez parlante. Silencieux, les yeux ronds, l'air de penser que je suis folle.

- Je vois que nous sommes deux à trouver cette raison tout à fait ridicule.

Black éclate de rire si fort que les personnes les plus proches de nous se retournent brièvement, avant de retourner à leurs affaires. Je lui enlève son verre de bièraubeurre des mains, avant que les secousses de son rire ne renversent tout sur la table.

- Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de ces filles, déclare-t-il. Ca devient franchement stupide cette histoire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu peux dissoudre un fan-club qui n'existe pas officiellement.

- Comment tu sais pour le fan-club ? Demande-t-il alors avec beaucoup de suspicion.

- Remus m'en a parlé. Il dit que tu ne le supporte pas et que tu as tendance à fuir ses membres comme la peste.

Black rit jaune.

- J'aimerais pouvoir y arriver. Mais ce nest pas toujours aussi simple.

Je compatis. Sincèrement. Je n'aimerais pas avoir une dizaine de Crow accrochées au baskets. Et je trouve qu'il le vit plutôt bien. Même si je ne vois toujours pas _pourquoi _il a un fan-club. Ce ne'st qu'un homme comme les autres après tout.

Soudain, je redresse la tête. Une odeur se rapproche, très forte, accompagnée de bruits de course. C'est du sang, je le sais, mais imposant, comme si il y en avait en grande quantité. Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvre et Grayson, l'amie de Crow, se précipite à l'intérieur. Son jean et son pull sont tachés de sang. _Humain_. Je me lève et recule précipitamment, frappée par l'odeur, l'estomac retournée. La musique s'arrête, les danseurs et les discussions aussi. Grayson, les cheveux en pagaille, semble paniquée. Elle jette des regards perdus dans la pièce avant de fixer ses yeux sur le professeur Slughorn.

- Be . . . Betty, bégaye-t-elle, avant de s'évanouir.

Le professeur se précipite alors sur elle, comme tous les autres. Je me rapproche aussi, mais prudemment. L'odeur est forte et toujours présente. Elle m'enveloppe et s'impose. Le professeur Slughorn tapote les joues de Grayson pour la faire revenir à elle, sans succès. Je tourne mon regard vers la porte ouverte où Rusard ne joue plus son rôle de portier. L'odeur du même sang que celui qui imbibe les vêtements de Grayson entre dans la pièce par là. Je regarde tout ceux qui m'entourent. Bien sûr, aucun deux ne peut sentir ce que moi je perçois. Ils ne peuvent que tenter dveiller Grayson pour qu'elle leur dise ce qu'il se passe, et où. Le château est tellement grand, qui sait où est Betty. Car c'est son sang que je reconnais. Et vu la quantité qu'il y a déjà sur notre camarade, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état elle se trouve.

Décidant que nous avons assez attendu comme ça, je cours hors de la pièce et me dirige à mon odorat pour retrouver Betty. Je parcours le long couloir à vitesse vampirique et m'arrête devant une pièce dont la porte est ouverte. Mon estomac et mon coeur font alors un looping. Betty est allongée par terre, près de la porte, les yeux grand ouverts, le corps pâle. Une mare de sang entoure sa tête s'écoulant d'un orifice non naturelle : deux trous dans le cou.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. :) Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été un peu sadique, ça me fait du bien. :p

Maintenant, **j'ai une petite question.** Vous savez tous qu' à un moment ou à un autre, je vais être obligé faire en sorte que l'histoire rejoigne celle de JKR, avec la mort des POtter, l'enfermement de Sirius, la trahison de Peter et tout le tintouin. Alors, ma question est : _est-ce que je suis la ligne de la série, ou vous préférez que cela passe peu à peu en UA (Univers Alternatif) ? _

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos avis.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des évènements. ;)

Bisous.


	11. Dans le parc

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur : **

Hello tout le monde ! Concernant les votes de la semaine dernière, je mettrais le résultat final au prochain chapitre. Mais le résultat semble être déjà fait vu le nombres de votes pour l'UA. xD Enfin, il peut y avoir un retournement de situation. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Dans le parc**

Je ressers ma cape autour de mon corps. Non que j'ai froid, c'est l'horreur de ce que je viens de découvrir qui me fait frissonner. Betty est là, devant mes yeux, véritablement morte, et toutes les preuves hurlent qu'un Faucheur a fait le coup. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment un tel vampire a pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château et s'attaquer à un élève ?

Mes yeux papillonnent alors que mon odorat m'indique que je suis rejointe par une foule de personnes, dont le professeur Slughorn, Black, Potter et Lily. J'en déduis que Grayson est revenue à elle et leur a dit l'essentiel. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent dans mon dos et un hurlement strident retentit. Je'ntends des supplications envers Merlin ou dieu qui fusent, prononcées certainement par ceux qui, comme moi, n'osent croire ce qu'ils voient. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le visage surpris et horrifié de Betty, qui s'est vu partir, qui a compris ce qui lui arrivait. Je sais ce qu'elle a ressenti, la sensation des crocs qui s'enfoncent dans la jugulaire, la peur quand on constate que l'attaquant est plus fort, que l'ennemi vous tue. Ca vous glace le sang.

Soudain, une main légère se pose sur mon épaule. C'est mon professeur.

- Amandine, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore je vous prie. Miss Evans vous accompagnera.

Je m'arrache à la vue du corps sans vie de Betty et m'approche de Lily. Elle est plus loin dans le couloir, assise par terre, la tête entre les genoux. A côté d'elle, Black est debout, le regard vide et perdu sur le mur d'en face. Point de Potter en vue. Arrivée à la hauteur de la Gryffondor, je m'accroupis.

- Lily, il faut aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Il faut le prévenir. Tu connais son mot de passe ?

Elle relève la tête, acquiesce. Je lui tends ma main qu'elle attrape pour se remettre debout et se tourne vers Black.

- James est parti aux toilettes. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir comment il va.

Black hoche la tête puis se dirige vers le bout du couloir, loin des lieux du crime. Maintenant, je sais où est passé Potter. Lui, au moins, a eu une réaction normal a la vue de tout ce sang. Lily me guide alors vers les escaliers, courant. Je constate qu'elle na pas lâché ma main et qu'elle n'en a sans doute pas l'intention avant un long moment. Je comprends son besoin de réconfort et d'attention, ce que je n'ai pas le coeur à lui refuser. Et j'en ai aussi un peu besoin.

Nous ne mettons pas deux minutes à parvenir devant une gargouille affreuse, à qui Lily chuchote un mot de passe que je fais semblant de ne pas entendre. La statue s'écarte et dévoile un escalier mobile qui nous mène droit vers les appartements du directeur. Devant la porte, Lily frappe deux coups puissants sur le pan de bois. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne nous ouvre, vêtu d'une robe de chambre jaune pâle, et l'oeil vif. Il ne dormait pas.

- Miss Dawn, miss Evans ? Ne devriez vous pas être en train de vous amuser à l'heure quil est ?

Lily ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort, sous le regard surpris et interrogateur du directeur. Elle est encore sous le choc, je décide donc de prendre la relève.

- Betty Namib est morte, monsieur. Nous venons de découvrir son cadavre dans une classe du premier étage. Le professeur Slughorn nous envoi.

Je suis surprise de constater que ma voix n'a pas tremblé, réaction à laquelle je mattendais. Je suis sans doute moins choquée que les autres : la vue du sang ne me fait pas beaucoup d'effet, surtout celui d'un être humain. Lily enserre ma main quand je finis de prononcer les mots et le regard du professeur Dumbledore se voile. Il nous passe devant, la porte de son bureau claquant dans notre dos et ouvre la marche en descendant précipitamment les marches jusqu'à la gargouille. C'est tout aussi rapidement qu'il parcourt les couloirs et les escaliers qui mènent au premier étage et, lorsque nous arrivons non loin de la salle, Lily et moi ralentissons. Nous ne sommes pas désireuses de contempler à nouveau ce spectacle.

Dans le couloir, les élèves sont partis, sans doute renvoyés dans leur dortoir. Les professeurs ont pris leurs places. A l'odeur, je sais que Mme Pomfresh est là elle aussi, et si je ne la vois pas, c'est qu'elle est auprès de Betty, avec le professeur Gray que je sens mais ne vois pas non plus. Les adultes présents dans le couloir nous regardent, puis le professeur Flitwick nous indique les toilettes d'un mouvement de pouce.

- Sirius et James doivent être encore là-bas, devine Lily.

Elle me tire alors vers le fond du couloir. En passant devant la pièce, Lily garde les yeux rivés au sol. Quant à moi, je risque un dernier regard sur Betty. Je ne la vois pas, le professeur Gray me barrant la vue, mais j'intercepte le regard du professeur Dumbledore sur moi. Il fronce des sourcils et discute avec le professeur Slughorn. Intriguée, je dresse l'oreille et arrive à entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- Non, Horace, répond le directeur à une question que je n'ai pas entendu, je suis sûr que miss Dawn n'est pour rien dans cette affaire. Elle est de la Caste, elle ne boit pas de sang humain. Il faut se tourner vers une autre piste.

Lily ouvre la porte des toilettes, et je cesse d'espionner la conversation. Le professeur de Potion doute de moi et pense que j'ai attaqué Betty. Je suis blessée par ce soupçon, mais je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Black pourra en être témoin, je ne l'ai pas quitté de la soirée, et avant ça, j'étais avec Lily.

Dans les toilettes, nous découvrons Black et Potter, assis par terre côté à côte. Ils semblent avoir assez récupéré de ce qu'ils ont vus. Quand nous entrons, ils lèvent tous les deux leurs têtes vers nous, et Lily explique où nous étions passés :

- Nous sommes allés chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Tous les élèves ont été renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs apparemment et les professeurs sont déjà là.

Potter baisse son regard sur le sol.

- J'aurais dû y aller avec toi, fait-il. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, c'était à moi de t'accompagner, pas à Amandine.

Je sursaute légèrement quand je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. C'est la première fois, et j'ai plus l'habitude d'être nommée par mon diminutif. L'utilisation de cette appellation envers ma personne semble signifier que Potter et moi ne sommes plus totalement des étranger. Est-ce à cause de ce que nous vivons ce soir ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas un problème, m'empressé-je de le rassurer. Je comprends que tu ne te sois pas senti bien après ce que tu as vu.

Potter lève ses yeux vers moi et me tends un sourire timide. J'arrive à le lui rendre, sans que ça ne paraisse étrange. Black se lève alors en soupirant et passe une main stressée dans ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que vous comprenez ce qu'il sest passé vous ? Demande-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas dans les toilettes, devant les lavabos. Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

Il semblerait que je sois la seule à avoir remarqué la trace de morsure dans le cou de Betty. Je décide donc de ne pas leur confier ce que je sais, préférant attendre ce que vont dire les professeurs le lendemain, pour expliquer la mort de notre camarade.

- Vous croyez que ça a un lien avec Vous-savez-Qui ? Demande Lily en murmurant.

Je lui jette un regard étonné. Vous-Savez-Qui est un mage noir qui monte en puissance depuis plusieurs années, assassinant tous les sorciers qu'il juge indignes de pratiquer la magie, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ne sont pas de sang-pur. Rien que durant les dernières vacances, il a fait plus d'une trentaine de morts. Les rumeurs disent qu'il craint le professeur Dumbledore, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore essayé de s'en prendre aux élèves de Poudlard. C'est aussi à cause de lui et de ses idées que Serpentard s'éloignent de plus en plus des autres maisons : la plupart des partisans du seigneur sombre, appelés Mangemorts, sont issues de la maison Serpentard. Mais l'idée de Lily ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, bien qu'elle soit possible. Un Faucheur aurait pu tuer Betty, et être à la solde de Vous-savez-Qui.

- Il ne peut pas entrer dans Poudlard, répond Potter. Il y a beaucoup de protections pour l'en empêcher, lui et ses Mangemorts.

Lily et moi posons un regard surpris sur sa personne. Comment est-ce qu'il sait tout ça ?

- Mon père est Auror, il a participé à la protection du domaine, dit-il en haussant des épaules dun air désinvolte, réponse à notre question muette.

Puis, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre, laissant passer le professeur McGonagall. Elle n'est pas surprise de nous trouver là, mais son regard laisse paraitre à quel point la découverte d'un mort dans l'école l'a chamboulé.

- Vous devriez rentrer dans vos dortoirs maintenant, nous dit-elle. Et surtout, évitez de parler de ce qu'il sest passé. Le professeur Dumbledore annoncera le décès de miss Namib demain matin.

Potter se lève et nous sortons tous, comme demandé par le professeur. Nous passons devant la salle où est morte Betty mais aucun de nous ne regarde à l'intérieur. Nous quittons rapidement le premier étage et nous engouffrons dans les escaliers. Lily, qui n'a pas lâché ma main depuis le début, tremble. Je serre sa poigne, suffisamment pour essayer de la rassurer, et pas assez pour lui broyer les os. Arrivés au cinquième étage, je m'arrête, obligeant les autres à faire de même.

- Je ne vais pas plus loin, ma maison se trouve par là, fais-je en restant évasive.

- Ca ira, toute seule ? Demande Black. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Je ne suis pas loin. Essayez de passer une bonne nuit.

Ils acquiescent, et je m'arrache difficilement à la main de Lily. Elle n'est pas rassurée. Je lui adresse un sourire engageant avant de me fondre dans la noirceur du couloir, d'où je me mets à courir pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Je décide de dormir d'abord, et d'aller chasser ensuite. J'ai peur que, en allant dans la forêt maintenant, je croise le meurtrier de Betty.

****

O0o0O

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève. Toutes les conversations s'interrompent instantanément, et les bruits de conversation qui parvenaient jusqu'à moi depuis la Grande Salle se tuent. Soupirant, je pose ma main sur la marche de marbre au dessus de moi et tapote une mélodie inventée sur le moment. Je ne devrais pas me trouver dans l'escalier du hall, mais avec les autres, à l'intérieur. Seulement, je viens tout juste de rentrer de ma chasse. Elle a été violente, plus que d'habitude. La colère et la peine se sont extériorisées de cette manière et j'ai du sang partout sur mon tee-shirt jaune. Je ne peux décemment pas traverser le couloir ainsi. A moins de passer à vitesse vampirique, et là, personne ne me verrait. Mais je veux aussi entendre comment le directeur va annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

- Chers élèves, c'est avec beaucoup de peine que je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin. Votre camarade, Betty Namib, est décédée cette nuit. Je comprends combien cette disparition soudaine vous affectera tout autant quelle affecte le corps enseignant, c'est pourquoi des psychomages seront présents toute l'après-midi si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Alors que le directeur termine son annonce, des murmures apparaissent, ainsi que des pleurs. Betty avait beaucoup d'amis, ainsi qu'un jeune frère à Poufsouffle. J'imagine que ses parents seront là dans la journée et qu'une enquête va être menée. Baissant les yeux sur mon jean sombre, je me remémore ce que j'ai vu cette nuit. Il est clair que Betty a été agressé par un vampire. Mais par la Caste ou par un Faucheur ? Je penche plutôt pour la seconde catégorie, puisqu'elle est morte. Mais apparemment, le Faucheur a été interrompu par son repas, certainement par Grayson, puisque Betty était couverte de sang. Les Faucheurs vident toujours leurs victimes, c'est bien connu. Mais la question est : comment une telle créature a-t-elle pu pénétrer dans le château ? Et pourquoi s'attaquer à une élève ? Il y a tellement de "repas" potentiels au-delà des limites du domaine de Poudlard, alors pourquoi s'embêter à venir manger ici ?

Dans la Grande Salle, des déplacements se font entendre. Je relève la tête, constate que certains élèves quittent la pièce. Je me relève alors et fuse dans les escaliers avant que qui que ce soit puisse s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je cours jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle et ce n'est que devant le tableau que je reprends allure humaine. Je donne le mot de passer et pénètre dans la salle commune vide. Je grimpe l'escalier qui mène à mon dortoir et m'enferme dans la chambre. Un soupir m'échappe. Mon regard est attiré par le lit de Betty, vidé de ses affaires personnelles. Je m'approche, caresse d'une main les draps faits. Il est malheureux qu'une telle horreur soit arrivée à une personne aussi gentille et agréable que ma camarade. Betty ne méritait pas un tel sort. Je m'agenouille devant le lit et pose le nez contre les draps. Son odeur est encore là, subtil. Les draps n'ont pas été changés. C'est la même odeur que dans la pièce où elle a été tué, mais en plus diffus. Une larme m'échappe. Je l'essuie avant qu'elle ne souille le lit. Une trainée de sang colore le dos de ma main. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas paniqué devant le corps de Betty, ou que je n'ai pas rejoint les autres pour l'annonce. Si je m'tais mise à pleurer, j'aurais eu du mal à m'expliquer, et dans le cas contraire, je me serais attiré les foudres des autres. Autant ne pas leur donner un sujet de discussion aussi croustillant.

Je me relève, lisse le drap que j'ai chiffonné et m'avance vers ma valise de laquelle je tire un pull bleu. Je me débarrasse de mon tee-shirt et passe le pull, avant de jeter mon vêtement sale dans le bac à linge et de le cacher tout au fond. Des bruits retentissent dans l'escalier. Je reconnais les pas de Grayson et de Crow. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir le visage. Dans le miroir, je constate que des stries rouges me barrent le visage, souvenirs de mes pleurs dans la forêt. Je m'empresse d'effacer ces preuves, ainsi que celles sur mes mains. La porte du dortoir s'ouvre, les deux filles entrent. Grayson sanglote, alors que Crow tente de la réconforter avec quelques mots gentils.

- Calme-toi, Cassandra, calme-toi. Ca va passer.

Les pleurs de Grayson s'intensifient, et le bruit d'un tissu qu'on touche m'apprend que Grayson s'est allongé sur son lit.

- C'était horrible, Jessie, tout ce sang. Et cet . . . Cet créature qui . . . Qui . . . Si j'avais su, si j'avais deviné, jamais je n'aurais laissé Betty toute seule. Je m'en veux. Si tu savais, comme je m'en veux.

Grayson repart en sanglots et lamentation alors que Crow prononce des "chut" rassurant. Je coupe l'arrivée deau, m'essuie les mains et le visage avec une serviette, puis sors de la pièce. Crow se retourne sur moi quand je pénètre dans la pièce.

- Ah, tu étais là, fait-elle d'une voix atone.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Tu es au courant pour Betty ?

J'acquiesce de nouveau, avant de dire :

- J'étais au Club de Slug quand Grayson est venu prévenir le professeur. J'étais l'une des premières personnes après elle à avoir vu Betty.

Crow se tourne de nouveau vers moi, interrogative. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut savoir.

- Elle a été tué par un vampire. Un Faucheur, j'imagine, puisque ceux de la Caste se nourrissent d'animaux.

Le regard de ma camarade se voile, puis elle reporte son attention sur son amie qui s'endort, comme l'atteste les sanglots qui s'espacent, puis finissent par disparaitre. Crow semble décidé à rester près d'elle alors, consciente d'être de trop, je quitte la chambre. Il y a du monde dans la salle commune quand j'y descend, certains pleurent, d'autres sont effondrés. Comprendre que Poudlard n'est plus le summum de la sécurité en ces temps de guerre à de quoi mettre un grand coup de bambou au moral. Je sens ensuite l'odeur de Camille se rapprocher. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle vient de pénétrer dans la salle commune, et ses joues sont striées de larmes.

- Oh, Mandy, cest affreux, gémit-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras pour y pleurer tout son soûl.

Je lui caresse le dos, geste vain pour la réconforter. Je ne suis pas la seule à le faire dans la pièce, mais cela me met quand même mal à laise. C'est bien la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive.

****

O0o0O

De la neige tombe doucement et silencieusement des nuages blanc et épais qui nous surplombent. Camille, calmée, les regarde voleter jusqu'à nous, morceaux de coton fragiles qui fondent au contact de la chaleur de l'herbe. Je fais de même, bercée par le silence environnant, plus reposant que l'air lourd de douleur et de peine du château. Mon amie lève les mains et, les yeux fermés, apprécie le froid des flocons qui atterrissent sur ses paumes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est calme, dit-elle alors. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté.

Je la regarde et son regard croise le mien. J'acquiesce à sa réflexion, puis nous retournons à notre contemplation du ciel. Il n'avait plus neigé depuis le début des vacances. Je me souviens de ce premier jour lors de mon retour à l'orphelinat. Les plus jeunes étaient sortis dans le jardin et faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, des bonhommes ou gravaient des anges dans le sol. Je m'étais installée dans la salle de lecture, assise sur bord de la fenêtre, un coussin sous les fesses et un polar dans les mains. Les religieuses qui nous gardaient étaient toutes dehors, à surveiller les jeux, parfois même y participaient. J'avais alterné la lecture et la contemplation du jardin. Je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ce petit coin de verdure si connu, recouvert dun magnifique manteau blanc.

- Mandy, j'étais en train de repenser aux prochaines vacances, fait soudain Camille. Tu te souviens, mes parents t'ont invités à venir avec nous. Tu pourras y réfléchir ?

J'avais oublié cette invitation. Ca me semble être une autre vie. Celle de la Mandy humaine. J'ignore si les vampires supportent bien le soleil et les grandes chaleurs. Sans doute, puisque nous y sommes insensibles.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne ? Lui demandé-je. Et s'il n'y avait pas de lieu où je puisse me nourrir ?

- La Côte d'Azur regorgent de forêts d'après mon père. Tu pourras t'éclipser la nuit et t'éloigner pour chasser. Je ne pense pas que ça posera de problèmes.

Je pèse le pour et le contre, et décide que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Prendre des vacances, ça ne m'ait encore jamais arrivé, à part les fois où je passais la dernière semaine d'Août chez Camille. Mais je n'ai encore jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Je confie ma décision à Camille, qui affiche en retour un grand sourire ravi.

- C'est cool. Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin. Après les ASPIC's, la détente, c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux.

J'acquiesce, au moment où je perçois de bruits de pas, tout proche de nous. Il y a plusieurs personnes, quatre en fait. A leurs odeurs, je reconnais les maraudeurs. J'avertis Camille de leur proximité. Elle se retourne et regarde au-delà du chêne qui nous cache légèrement. Elle fait un signe de main, me prouvant qu'ils l'ont vus. Je les sens alors s'approcher de nous. Mon coeur s'emballe. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis la soirée dansante hier soir.

- Salut, font-ils d'une même voix en apparaissant devant nous.

- Bonjour, réponds-je en même temps que Camille leur adresse un signe de main à peu près joyeux.

Ils s'assoient face à nous, grimace quand ils constatent le froid du sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? Leur demande Camille. Je croyais que nous étions les seuls assez dingues pour sortir.

- Ma mère est psychomage, répond Pettigrow. Elle fait partie de ceux qui viennent aujourd'hui, et nous voulons lui dire bonjour. Et vous ?

- Mandy avait besoin de calme, et la tour de Serdaigle n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça en ce moment. On a alors décidé de venir au bord du lac, sans penser qu'il se mettrait à neiger.

Un silence s'installe. Je lève le visage. La neige s'arrête peu à peu de tomber. C'est dommage. J'aime la voir s'écouler du ciel et voleter jusqu'à la terre, où elle se dépose délicatement sur le sol chaud avant de fondre. C'est si doux, un flocon.

- Comment s'est passé la soirée hier ? Enfin, en omettant l'épisode avec Betty.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Camille. Les regards de Black et Potter se voilent de tristesse. Mais ils se reprennent, pour répondre à la question.

- C'était sympa, répond Potter avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Mais ça ne cassait pas des briques non plus.

- J'ai appris à danser à Amandine ! S'exclame ensuite Black, fier de lui.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

- Tu ne m'as rien appris, riposté-je.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas danser, et quand on s'y est mis, tu savais. Donc je t'ai appris.

- En fait, t'étais tellement lent, ce n'était pas compliqué de suivre tes pas. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'apprendre.

Black pousse un cri offusqué et fronce des sourcils. J'affiche un léger sourire en coin, signe que je n'étais pas sérieuse. Son air disparait aussitôt pour laisser place à une moue agacé.

- J'avoue, tu m'as bien eu, fait-il alors que ses amis s'esclaffent.

J'hausse des épaules. Ce n'était pas non plus totalement un mensonge, il ne m'a réellement pas appris à danser. Sauf qu'il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

Nous passons la majeur partie du reste de la matinée à discuter sous le chêne. Tout comme nous, les maraudeurs ne semblent pas désirer retourner dans leur tour, sans doute tout aussi lourde d'atmosphère que la nôtre. Loin de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer au travers de ce que je sais deux, les quatre jeunes hommes sont agréables, et joueurs. Aussi bien envers nous qu'entre eux, ils n'ont de cesse d'envoyer des piques, des boutades, des moqueries sans méchancetés. Ils sont d'une compagnie humoristique et joyeuse, je me surprends à sourire et à rire plus souvent que d'habitude. De temps à autre, Potter ou Black lance une allusion, un sous-entendu peu discret à la relation qui nous lie Remus et moi. Enfin, soi-disant relation. Lui et moi le prenons avec philosophie, sans répondre. Nous devinons, l'un et l'autre, que les deux garçons finiront par se lasser. Camille et Peter finissent par se découvrir de nombreux points communs, et discutent entre eux de leur passion pour les créatures magiques. Remus en profite pour demander des détails sur la soirée de Slughorn. Potter raconte qu'il a passé une des meilleurs soirées de toute sa vie grâce à Lily, et ses yeux sont tellement doux quand il évoque la Gryffondor qu'il est difficile d'ignorer à quel point il l'aime. Il est dommage que Lily ne se rende compte de rien, je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec lui. J'espère qu'elle lui laissera sa chance.

Potter est interrompu dans son ode à la grâce de Lily, quand des bruits de conversations que j'avais perçu bien avant eux, se font entendre. Nos conversation cessent lorsque les blouses rouge pâle des psychomages se frayent un chemin dans le parc. Ils sont accompagnés de Mme Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall que nous navions pas vu passer en sens inverse. Nous les suivons du regard lorsqu'il rejoigne le château, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vu. Pour les humains. Mais je fais comme si, moi non plus, je ne pouvais plus les voir.

- Vous comptez aller voir l'un d'entre eux ? Demande alors Remus.

Potter et Black font comme si ils navaient pas entendu la question, et préfère accorder leur attention à la pelouse. Remus se tourne alors vers moi, interrogateur. Je secoue la tête.

- Tu ne penses pas en avoir besoin ? Me demande-t-il ensuite.

Je pouffe ironiquement, alors que Black et Potter s'intéressent à notre échange.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un peu de sang me fait peur ? Je suis triste pour Betty, c'est vrai, c'était une fille géniale. Mais pas au point d'avoir besoin de m'épancher auprès d'un médicomage. Je n'étais pas très proche d'elle.

- Ce qu'on a vu . . . Ça ne t'a pas choqué ? M'interroge Potter, sidéré.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais je pense pouvoir vivre avec. Si tout le monde avait besoin d'un psychomage, à chaque fois qu'il voyait un mort, cette branche de la magie serait millionnaire. Il y a des personnes qui supportent mieux que d'autres ce genre de situations. C'est peut-être aussi le cas pour l'un de vous deux.

Potter évite mon regard, Black le soutient. J'avais deviné que mon Calice était plus à même de supporter ce genre de scènes que Potter. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, s'il doit un jour être ma seule source d'alimentation.

- Ne sois pas gêné d'avoir besoin de parler à un professionnel, fait alors Remus en constatant l'attitude de Potter. Tu ne seras pas le premier, ni le dernier.

Potter ricane et ses lèvres s'étirent en un semblant de sourire jaune.

- Il faudra que je m'habitue à ça si je veux devenir brigadier, non ?

Remus sourit et acquiesce. Je suis surprise d'apprendre que Potter veut devenir brigadier de police magique. Ce n'est pas un métier glorieux, sauf quand on arrive tout en haut de l'échelle et qu'on participe aux arrestations et tout ça, mais en général, ce poste c'est du gratte-papier. J'ai participé, lors de mes vacances d'été d'il y a deux ans, à une exposition des métiers du monde magique, réservé aux enfants de moldus. Là-bas, j'ai appris tous les postes auxquels on pouvait accéder, et comment. J'ai, pour ma part, jeté mon dévolu sur le métier de guérisseur, et n'ai plus changé depuis.

- Tu veux rester brigadier, demandé-je à Potter, ou t'orienter ensuite vers tireur d'élite ?

Potter hausse des épaules.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tireur d'élite m'intéresse, mais ma mère n'aime pas trop cette idée, elle ne veut pas que j'ai un métier dangereux.

- Ce qui est assez ironique quand on sait que ton père est auror et ta mère chasseuse de dragon, commente Black, une moue amusée accrochée aux lèvre.

Je suis impressionnée par les métiers des parents de Potter. Ce ne sont pas des postes sécurisés, ce qui est effectivement assez drôle quant à la réaction de sa mère.

- Et toi, tu as déjà une idée ? Me demande Potter.

- Oui, je serai guérisseuse. Je travaille dur pour ça, il n'y a aucune raison que j'échoue. Quand j'étais enfant et que je ne connaissais rien du monde magique, je voulais déjà être médecin. Je conserve mon rêve, j'ai juste changé de monde et d'appellation.

- Les médecins, ce sont bien les guérisseurs moldus ? Interrogent Black.

J'acquiesce.

- Et toi, que veux-tu faire ? L'interrogé-je en retour.

Il affiche un sourire en coin, un peu mauvais.

- Auror.

Surprise, j'hausse un sourcil. Black veut donc devenir un chasseur de mage noir. Un métier glorieux, bien qu'un peu inattendu de sa part. Surtout si ce qu'on entend dire est vrai.

- Chasseur de mage noir, fais-je. Tu n'as pas peur de devoir abattre des gens de ta famille ?

Le regard de Black tourne au noir meurtrier.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, même pour une née-moldue comme moi, poursuis-je. La famille Black est réputé pour son amour envers la magie noire.

Sa mâchoire se contracte, et je constate que Potter et Remus nous guettent, prudents et attentifs, comme si la discussion pouvait à tout moment tourner au duel. Pourtant, je nai aucune mauvaises intentions, je ne fais que relater des faits. Et si Black veut devenir auror, il va bien falloir qu'il s'attende à ce genre de réflexions. Personne ne lui fera de cadeaux dans ce milieu, c'est sûr et certain. J'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, et lui tend un regard curieux. Il se calme instantanément. Ses amis respirent mieux.

- Je ne suis pas comme ma famille, marmonne alors Black en jouant avec un brin d'herbe.

- Je me doute, sinon tu ne serais pas en froid avec ton frère, tu ne déciderais pas d'être auror et tu ne m'aurais pas prévenu pour les dommages collatéraux avec les Serpentard.

Il relève la tête, surpris. Je suis vexée de constater qu'il n'ait pas vu plus loin que son nez.

- Black, je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que je suis à Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas que le choixpeau m'y ait réparti pour rien.

Potter éclate de rire, passe une main négligée dans ses cheveux et désordonne sa chevelure qui n'en avait pas besoin. Black ne tarde pas à le suivre dans son hilarité.

- D'accord, m'accorde ce dernier, je penserais à m'en souvenir à l'avenir.

Attirés par les rires, Pettigrow et Camille interrompent leur échange et portent leur attention sur nous. Je leur fais signe qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant et ils retournent à leurs affaires. Je croise alors le regard de Remus. Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil amical. Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il se rapproche alors, m'imposant son odeur pour la première fois de la journée, et glisse au creux de mon oreille :

- Félicitation, tu viens d'entrer dans le cercle très restreint des amis des maraudeurs.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. ^^ Il ne s'y passe rien de très mémorable, mais au moins on en a rapprochés quelques uns. xD

Je vous dis à la smeaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bisous.


	12. Surprise au coeur de la nuit

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Rating **: K

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre 12 qui est dans la même lignée que le précédent. On parle encore un peu de la mort de Betty, et il y aura un petit peu d'action à la fin. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Surprise au coeur de la nuit**

L'infirmerie est pleine à craquer d'élèves et de psychomages. Ils ont même investis les salles de classe alentours. Mme Pomfresh se trouve dans le couloir, une tasse de café à la main, le regard tourné vers le parc où il a commencé à pleuvoir quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est ce qui nous a poussé à quitter la sécurité du chêne sous lequel nous nous étions posés. Sans vraiment nous concerter, nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le couloir de l'infirmerie, qui se trouve cette année au troisième étage.

Peter - les maraudeurs en ont eu marre de m'entendre les appeler par leurs noms et m'ont convaincus d'utiliser leurs prénoms - cherche activement sa mère, tandis que Sirius tente de faire entrer James dans une des salle où une psychomage attend son prochain patient. Ce dernier semble réticent à l'idée, comme l'atteste la manière dont il s'accroche à un morceau de pierre dépassant du mur et la façon dont Sirius tire sur le second bras de James. Et ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte du ridicule de leur situation. Remus, sans doute excédé par leur jeu, s'approche et convainc Sirius de laisser son ami tranquille. Ce qu'il fait.

Peter semble avoir finalement trouvé sa mère puisqu'il disparait dans l'infirmerie et que Camille me rejoint, s'étonnant du manège des trois autres maraudeurs comme le prouve le regard qu'elle leur lance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Me demande-t-elle lorsque James frappe durement l'arrière du crâne de Sirius.

J'hausse des épaules.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir tout à fait compris, lui confié-je. Sirius voulait que James aille parler à un psychomage, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement, puis Remus est intervenu. Et voilà.

Je conclus ma phrase en désignant Sirius qui frotte énergiquement le crâne de James, coincé sous son aisselle. Les garçons ont parfois des drôles de jeu. Remus nous rejoint, las. Il semble avoir l'habitude des excentricités des deux énergumènes.

- Ca leur prend souvent ? Demande Camille en désignant les deux amis.

- Une à deux fois par jour, répond Remus en haussant des épaules dun air fataliste. On s'habitue au fil du temps.

Les deux garçons terminent leur bagarre et nous rejoignent à leur tour, essoufflés.

- Où est Peter ? Demande Sirius en jetant un oeil autour de lui.

- Il est avec sa mère, répond Camille en filant un coup de pouce dans la direction de l'infirmerie dont les portes sont hermétiquement scellées, afin de garder un peu d'intimité aux élèves.

Sirius s'adosse alors au mur dans l'attention manifeste d'y attendre Peter. James fait de même et Remus s'installe par terre avant de sortir un livre de son sac. Camille et moi échangeons un regard. Je lui fais signe de partir, elle acquiesce. Nous prenons alors congé des maraudeurs, en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Nous avons à peine quittés le troisième étage que Camille passe à l'attaque. Elle ne me surprend guère, je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt.

- Alors, hier soir ? Avec Sirius ? Comment c'était ?

J'hausse des épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait grand chose à dire. Nous avons passés une soirée somme toute assez ordinaire. Nous montons jusqu'au cinquième étage pour rejoindre notre tour alors que je fais part de mon ressenti envers le Club de Slug à Camille.

- De quoi vous avez discutés ?

- De sa famille, de la mienne. De sujets divers, sans grands intérêts. Tu sais, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, Cam, Sirius m'a accompagné pour faire plaisir à Remus, ajouté-je, me demandant si mon amie ne s'emmêlait pas les pinceaux dans cette histoire.

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est légitime de s'intéresser à la personne avec qui on passe une soirée toute entière.

- Bof, moi-même, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à lui alors je ne lui en veux pas.

Nous longeons le couloir qui mène au tableau de notre tour. Camille roule des yeux, excédée.

- T'es au courant que tu es censé te _rapprocher _de lui ?

Je baisse les yeux.

- Je le sais, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, j'ai tout le temps peur de lui faire du mal, de l'attaquer. Si tu savais à quel point sa présence me trouble.

Camille donne le mot de passe au portrait avant de me jeter un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? M'interroge-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle commune plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

J'hausse des épaules, me dirige vers un sofa bleu dans un coin de la pièce, installé sous une fenêtre en ogive à travers laquelle nous voyons tomber une pluie torrentielle. Camille s'y laisse tomber, bras écartés, et je me pelotonne dans le coin droit du divan, refusant de regarder mon amie et préférant scruter le ciel gris. Je ne souhaite pas voir l'expression de son visage quand elle entendra ce que je vais lui confier.

- C'est étrange, mais à chaque fois que Sirius me frôlait, me touchait, son odeur était plus imposante. Je pensais qu'à cause de ça, l'envie de me nourrir de lui serait proportionnellement plus forte, ce qui était le cas, mais il y avait autre chose. J'avais aussi beaucoup de difficultés à me séparer de son contact, voire de cesser de le regarder. Je voulais sentir son odeur pour toujours, ne jamais l'avoir loin de moi.

Gênée, je triture un fil du tissu bleu qui s'effiloche sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

- Ca me fait peur, continué-je. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'aimerais que Lucinda soit là pour m'en dire plus à ce propos.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait ? M'interroge Camille, un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.

Je secoue la tête.

- Elle voulait que j'expérimente par moi-même. Elle m'a assuré qu'une fois le premier Appel ressenti, les autres seraient plus faibles, que je pourrais me contrôler avec un minimum de sécurité. Ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en mes réactions. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, et cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour m'arrêter.

La main de Camille se pose sur mon épaule, réconfortante. Je fermes les yeux, goûtant son contact et son odeur à la douceur du chocolat fondant. Je pose ma joue contre le dos de sa main et inspire profondément. J'entends Camille pouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-elle, une note d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je respire ton odeur, lui avoué-je. Tu sais que tu sens le chocolat chaud ? C'est comme un gâteau fondant qui sortirait du four. Et il y autre chose, une touche de parfum floral, mais je ne le connais pas. Tu attirerais n'importe quel Faucheur, alors promets-moi d'être prudente. Ne te promène pas seule dans les couloirs.

Soudain, Camille me tourne vers elle, surprise et un peu angoissée. Elle pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, les serre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Betty. Elle a été mordue par un vampire, un Faucheur. Il y en a un dans les parages.

Camille ouvre de grands yeux ronds quand elle comprend ce que je lui dis. Ses mains tombent de mes épaules alors que son regard se brouille. Puis, une larme coule sur sa joue blanche. Mon odorat m'indique que l'adrénaline se mêle à son sang, signe de panique. J'essaye de la rassurer.

- Nous savons que les Faucheurs ont pris l'habitude de chasser la nuit, pour plus de discrétions, il n'y a donc rien à craindre pour l'instant. Tant que tu ne quittes pas le dortoir pendant la nuit, tout se passera bien.

Elle relève la tête, lâche un soupir et essuie ses joues.

- Et toi ? Si tu le croises pendant tes parties de chasse ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à cette possibilité.

- J'imagine que je verrais ce que ça fait de se battre contre un autre vampire.

Son regard se voile d'inquiétude pour moi et ses sourcils se froncent de colère.

- Promets-moi que, si tu le croises, tu ne l'affronteras pas. C'est dangereux Mandy, tu es une vampire depuis trop peu de temps pour te battre contre un Faucheur. Il aura sans doute plus d'expérience que toi.

Je repense à mon agilité, ma vitesse, la dureté de ma peau. Seul un vampire peut me faire du mal, puisque nous sommes à forces équivalentes, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'un adversaire de ma race aurait le dessus par son expérience, ce qui est pourtant entièrement logique. J'acquiesce alors d'un signe de tête.

- Promis. Je me tiendrais loin de lui.

Elle soupire d'aise, plus rassurée, puis me sourit. Je le lui rends, au moment où je sens Fred descendre de son dortoir et s'approcher de nous. Camille l'aperçoit du coin de l'oeil et son visage se tourne dans sa direction, illuminé par la joie de le voir. Elle se lève et se jette dans ses bras. Fred, le visage défait, la réceptionne avec l'aisance de l'habitude, puis il la serre contre lui, cachant son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Camille, certainement en réponse à ce qu'elle entend venant de son petit-ami, caresse les cheveux de Fred. Je cesse de les regarder, leur conférant un minimum d'intimité et retourne à la contemplation du ciel gris. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il vient darriver, je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ce Faucheur. Et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

- Tu savais que le père de Betty travaillait au Ministère ?

Sans men rendre compte, j'ai laissé mon ouïe reprendre son niveau vampirique et capté la discussion de deux élèves de sixième année. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et refusant de me prendre la tête a essayer de comprendre les agissements du meurtrier de Betty, je laisse mon corps se détendre. J'entends distinctement tout ce qu'il se dit dans la salle et capte les odeurs de tout ceux présents, mais séparés les uns des autres, pas dans un maelstrom. C'est assez déstabilisant. C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller en présence des autres.

- Non. Il travaille dans quoi ?

- C'est le secrétaire du Ministre. Il parait que c'est lui qui a lancé l'idée de protéger les lieux marchands avec de puissants sorts, alors que personne croyait à l'avènement de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est ma mère qui m'en a parlé cet été.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle travaille au Ministère, elle aussi.

J'ignorais que le père de Betty était aussi important.

- Elle faisait partie du club de bavboules, fait une jeune fille de quinze ans. On jouait souvent l'une contre l'autre, elle était plutôt douée.

Ca aussi, je l'ignorais. Mais je me rappelle vaguement avoir déjà vu Betty avec des bavboules un jour.

Les odeurs de Crow et Grayson se joignent aux autres, m'apprenant qu'elles sont descendus du dortoir. Je les vois s'asseoir sur deux sièges dans l'ombre de la statue de Rowena. Grayson a les yeux rouges et gonflés, preuve qu'elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la matinée. J'entends un ventre gargouiller quelque part dans la pièce, et lance un oeil sur ma montre qui affiche midi et demi. Tout le monde va doucement descendre déjeuner.

- J'ai vu son petit frère tout à l'heure. John était complètement effondré, prononce d'une voix lente un troisième année aux cheveux très courts.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? Il vient de perdre sa soeur et personne ne sait comment elle est morte.

Je savais que Betty avait un frère mais ignorais son prénom. Je constate alors que, malgré que j'ai passé plus de six années de ma vie avec elle, dormant et mangeant à ses côtés, suivant les mêmes cours, je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie. Fidèle à moi-même, je n'ai jamais cherché à me rapprocher d'elle, à apprendre à la connaître. Et ce n'est quune fois sa vie terminée que je m'intéresse à ce qu'elle était. Je prends conscience que mon isolement voulu n'est pas quelque chose de bon avec le temps, que je perds sans doute plus que j'y gagne. Mon corps réagit à cette révélation et mes nerfs me lâchent. Un sanglot, suivit d'un autre, secoue mon être ; je tremble ; les larmes coulent. Je cache mon visage entre mes mains, refusant de montrer les sillons rouges qui marbrent certainement mes joues pâles, et ramène mes jambes contre mon buste avant de poser ma tête contre mes genoux. J'entends alors les pas de Camille s'approcher précipitamment et son corps menveloppe.

- Arrête, retiens-toi, souffle-t-elle très bas. Tu es en train de tout laisser s'échapper, tout le monde te regarde.

Je prends alors conscience du silence qui m'entoure, des coeurs qui battent plus forts, des respirations rapides. Je relève légèrement la tête, glisse un oeil sous le corps de Camille. Effectivement, tout le monde me regarde. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Camille a vite fait de me l'apprendre.

- Ton charisme, il est trop fort !

Zut, ça m'a trop échappé apparemment. Je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et remet tout à niveau humain. Une espèce de soupir collectif est poussé et tout le monde retourne à sa vie. Je perçois tout de même les interrogations murmurés des élèves, se demandant ce qu'il m'est arrivé. La plupart d'entre eux émettent l'idée que ma magie m'a échappé. C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas la magie à laquelle ils pensent.

- Cam', il ne faut pas que les autres me voient, fais-je d'une voix défaite, encore secouée. Tu veux bien m'accompagner au dortoir ?

Elle me pousse hors du divan, s'efforçant de me cacher du mieux qu'elle peut, puis Fred vient l'aider. Ils m'escortent jusqu'au pied des escaliers, et le jeune homme nous laisse, se trouvant dans l'impossibilité de monter. Camille me mène jusqu'à notre chambre où elle nous fait entrer avant de refermer la porte violemment. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en position recroquevillée, entends Camille s'allonger derrière moi puis serrer nos deux corps. Je laisse alors tout m'échapper de nouveau, sans crainte.

****

O0o0O

Ce dimanche après-midi là passe à une vitesse extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas quitté le dortoir de toute la journée après être montée. Camille m'a laissé seule au bout dun moment, histoire d'apaiser son estomac grognant, puis est revenue. Elle n'a cessé de me demander pourquoi je m'étais mise à pleurer tout à coup, si c'était le contrecoup de la mort de Betty. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle m'a ensuite demandé si c'était autre chose qui n'allait pas mais je suis restée silencieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre les mots justes sur ce qu'il marrivait, comment lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne parfaitement, alors je me suis tût tout simplement.

La pluie n'a pas cessé de tomber de la journée et, à l'heure où le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps, et que les autres filles du dortoir se glissaient dans leurs draps, il pleuvait toujours. Tout doucement, les filles se sont endormies et il ne resta plus dans la pièce que le bruit de leurs souffles apaisés. J'ai attendu encore plusieurs minutes, pour être certaines qu'elles étaient dans un sommeil profond, avant de quitter mon lit.

Je pose pied à terre, silencieusement. A travers les fenêtres, la lune presque pleine éclaire la pièce de sa lueur argentée, me permettant de voir comme en plein jour et de me diriger facilement dans la salle. Je passe dans la salle de bain sombre et jette un oeil sur mon visage. Mes joues sont pleines de sang, j'ai l'air d'être blessée. Je passe un coup d'eau sur mon visage pour faire partir tout ça et le lavabo se teint peu à peu d'une couleur rouge. Heureusement que personne n'a remarqué mon état, bien enfuie sous mes couvertures. Seule Camille a pu le voir, et je la remercie chaleureusement de ne pas avoir fait de remarques sur mes larmes de sang.

Je quitte la salle de bain, et repasse dans la chambre. Je m'approche de ma valise, l'ouvre et en sors un jean noir et ainsi qu'un tee-shirt uni de même couleur. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements chiffonnés et passe ceux que je viens de sortir, avant de quitter le dortoir. C'est à vitesse vampirique que je parcours les couloirs et les escaliers et que je rejoins la forêt interdite. Le silence règne en maître sur le parc et le lac, mais une fois sous le couvert des arbres, la vie reprend son cours. Des centaines danimaux, rongeurs ou mammifères s'affairent. Je marche à travers les arbres, silencieusement, prenant mon temps. Je laisse mon corps s'abreuver des effluves de la forêt, repère un loup au loin, puis un lapin plus près. Je décide de m'en prendre d'abord à l'herbivore.

J'abandonne toute retenue et me précipite entre les arbres. Je slalome, évitant les troncs, colle une peur bleue à tous les animaux que je croise et que j'ignore, puis, voyant une branche basse, l'attrape et me hisse dessus d'un mouvement fluide. Je ne m'y arrête que l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de continuer ma course en sautant de branche en branche. L'une d'elle craque sous mon poids, mais je suis déjà loin quand elle finit par céder. J'arrête finalement ma course folle non loin du lapin, me laissant tomber souplement au sol. L'animal, attiré par mon odeur, redresse le corps et les oreilles, sur le qui vive. Je lui saute dessus, avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de s'enfuir et découvre son cou avant d'y planter mes crocs. Le sang s'écoule presque instantanément dans ma bouche et j'aspire vite et fort, comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis des jours. A ce rythme, je ne mets pas plus de deux minutes à le vider entièrement. Puis, je laisse retomber son corps inerte, avant de courir derrière ma prochaine proie.

A présent, la plupart des animaux sont en train de se terrer, conscients qu'un danger rôde. Le même depuis des jours. Je me demande si, avant la fin de ma scolarité, j'aurais vider la forêt de tous ses habitants. Mes pensées tournées sur le risque d'extinction animalière, je capte soudain une autre odeur, plus forte, plus présente. Ce n'est pas celle d'un animal. Accroupie sur une branche, je tourne la tête vers là d'où je viens et renifle profondément. Je reconnais l'odeur, mais n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Intriguée, je fais route inverse et saute d'arbres en arbres, me rapprochant peu à peu de l'odeur captée. Je constate assez rapidement que l'effluve du sang vient de l'orée de la forêt, dans le parc. Fronçant des sourcils, je m'arrête. Dans le parc, ce ne peut-être qu'un être humain, pourtant, l'odeur m'indique que cet être est plus - ou moins - que ça. Décidée à élucider au plus vite ce mystère, je finis par quitter la forêt et reprend allure humaine quand j'avance de quelques pas en avant.

Le parc est toujours éclairé par cette lune argentée presque pleine. Il n'y a pas un souffle, pas une brise qui ferait balancer les branches des arbres. Pourtant, dans ceux près du lac, il y a du mouvement, trop accentué pour que ce ne soit qu'un animal. Intriguée, j'avance vers l'arbre dans lequel j'ai repéré une présence. Lorsque je m'approche, je remarque alors l'imposante odeur de pourriture. Effrayée, je fais un pas en arrière et pose une main sur mon nez, tentative dérisoire pour empêcher l'ignoble effluve d'envahir mes sens. Soudain, quelque chose se laisse tomber lourdement à terre juste en face de moi. Malgré les ombres, je n'ai aucun mal à discerner les contours de la silhouette humaine et j'écarquille les yeux d'horreur quand je comprends ce qui m'était si familier dans l'odeur de cette personne. Et pourquoi il y a cette imposante sensation de mort dans son parfum.

Je recule de plusieurs pas pour mettre une certaine distance entre nous deux, mais la silhouette suit mon mouvement et un rayon de lune éclaire son visage, me prouvant que je ne me trompais pas. Betty est revenue à elle, mais pas humaine. Elle est devenue une Faucheuse. Son regard s'attarde sur moi. Ses prunelles noires sont à présents teintées dun voile rouge, signe de sa soif de sang certainement. Je fais encore un pas en arrière. Betty n'a plus rien de l'humaine qu'elle était. Elle semble plus sauvage et plus dangereuse. Alors qu'en tant que vampire, j'ai gardé tout ce qu'il faisait de moi Amandine, il semblerait que les Faucheurs ne conservent rien de leur vie passée. Dans la position et le regard de celle qui me fait face, je ne reconnais rien de la jeune femme que j'ai connu. Pourtant, décidée à me donner tort, je lui adresse la parole.

- Betty ? Salut.

Un grondement s'échappe du gosier de la créature face à moi. Je sens alors son regard qui s'attarde dans mon cou, là où je sais que s'écoule mon sang à grands flots. Une espèce d'angoisse enserre mon coeur, alors qu'une interrogation s'impose à moi : les Faucheurs peuvent-ils boire le sang des membres de la Caste ? Betty fait un mouvement dans ma direction. Je crois que je n'aurais pas de réponse à mon salut. Puis, elle s'élance soudain dans ma direction en un formidable bond, mains en avant. Je m'écarte juste à temps et elle se réceptionne à terre avec une roulade. Elle revient aussitôt à l'attaque, grondant de rage et d'impatience. Je lui échappe à chaque fois, mais comme elle est aussi rapide et agile que moi à présent, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'avec un humain.

Alors qu'elle s'élance de nouveau sur moi, les yeux rivés sur mon cou, des odeurs pénètrent le parc. Je reconnais le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière, et d'un simple coup d'oeil, je les vois venir vers nous en courant. Betty aussi les remarque. Elle m'abandonne alors et fonce droit sur eux. Le directeur pointe sa baguette dans sa direction et un jet de couleur rouge frappe Betty en plein bond. Le sort l'arrête et elle s'écroule à terre le temps d'une demi-seconde, avant de se redresser et de repartir à l'assaut. Je comprends alors que je suis sans doute la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter : les vampires ne peuvent mourir que d'un coup sec et brutal, sans aucune possibilité de régénération. Et avec la force et l'agilité de ma race, un simple sorcier n'a sans doute pas beaucoup de chances d'y parvenir.

Je prends mon élan et cours moi aussi dans la direction des deux adultes. J'arrive à rattraper Betty, au moment où elle s'élance sur Mme Pomfresh. Je saute sur la jeune femme, l'attrape par la taille et un son fort et grave résonne dans le parc quand nos deux corps entrent brutalement en contact. Mon intervention coupe Betty dans son élan, et elle retombe à terre, me'mportant dans son mouvement. Nous roulons au sol, juste avant que je ne la lâche. Son intention m'est alors de nouveau toute réservée.

- Partez, ordonné-je au professeur et à l'infirmière. Je m'en occupe.

Je ne vérifie pas s'ils font ce que je leur commande de faire, pour leur propre sécurité, et fonce droit sur Betty qui fait de même. Ses mains arrivent à agripper mes bras, plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et sa bouche se tend dangereusement vers mon cou. Je recule vivement la tête et sa mâchoire claque férocement tout près de ma chair. Quand elle constate qu'elle m'a raté, Betty gronde. Je profite de cet instant pour la repousser violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche. Le pauvre vibre sous la force de l'impact, tandis que Betty semble légèrement sonné. Je me précipite alors vers la jeune femme, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la plaque sauvagement contre le tronc puis enfonce mes propres dents dans la chair de son cou. Le goût de pourriture est tellement présente que la vraie saveur de Betty est caché. Dégoûtée, je recrache le sang présent dans ma bouche, alors que Betty, furieuse, s'ébroue afin de me faire lâcher prise. Je renforce ma poigne sur ses bras, tellement que j'en ai mal, sans doute plus qu'elle. D'un coup sec, je lui arrache alors les bras. Ses hurlements de douleur résonnent dans le parc et, incapable qu'elle est à présent de se défendre ou d'attaquer, j'en profite pour plaquer mes mains contre ses tempes, tourner sa tête de chaque côté de coups secs avant de tirer brutalement dessus et de la lui arracher.

****

O0o0O

Le soleil se lève doucement par delà la fenêtre du bureau. Il pare le lac dune couleur orangé qui tire doucement sur le rose. De là où je suis, je peux voir l'endroit où Betty est morte, une seconde fois. Où je l'ai tué. Je ferme les yeux, détourne la tête alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux à nouveau. Je sais que je n'avais pas le choix, qu'empêcher Betty de poursuivre la voie du Faucheur était la meilleure solution, mais je me sens coupable. Je m'en veux de l'avoir tué, de lui avoir donné une seconde mort, plus atroce peut-être que la première. Et je me sens sale. Je n'avais jamais fait de mal à personne avant, pas de cette manière du moins, et pas volontairement.

Mon coeur se serre et un sanglot que je ne veux pas émettre obstrue ma gorge. Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore est venu me récupérer près du corps décapité de Betty, je n'ai cessé de pleurer. Il a été patient et d'un calme olympien devant mon désarroi. Il m'a ramené dans son bureau, où il m'a installé un divan sous la fenêtre, puis il m'a laissé pour terminer sa nuit. J'ai veillé tout ce temps.

Reniflant, je rouvre les yeux et constate que le soleil est au-dessus de l'horizon à présent et que, comme nous sommes lundi matin, les élèves ne vont plus tarder à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je ne commence personnellement les cours qu'à dix heures mais je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre mon dortoir, même si je n'en ai pas envie. Soupirant, je repousse la couverture que j'ai posée sur moi, plus par habitude que par nécessité et pose pied à terre. La porte qui mène aux appartements du directeur s'ouvre alors, et le professeur sort de la pièce, fin prêt pour sa journée. Il me sourit.

- Miss Dawn, bonjour. Vous allez mieux ?

J'hausse des épaules, me lève et lui tourne le dos pour attraper la couverture que je plie avant de la déposer sur le divan.

- Merci pour cette nuit, professeur.

Son odeur dans la pièce m'indique qu'il se déplace jusqu'à son bureau. Je le regarde et il m'indique le siège en face de lui d'un signe de la main. Je m'y installe, puis pose sagement mes mains sur mes genoux.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier, miss. Sans vous, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Le nouvel état de miss Namib aurait pu avoir des conséquences funestes.

Je baisse la tête, toujours aussi mortifiée par mon geste. Je ne pense pas que des remerciements soient de rigueurs, pas pour un meurtre.

- Miss, je pense comprendre votre état en ce moment, mais il est bon que vous sachiez que dès linstant où votre camarade s'est réveillé, elle n'était plus elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une Faucheuse, avide de se nourrir. Les humains transformés ainsi ne conservent pas leur personnalité précédente lors du processus de transformation, puisqu'ils sont morts. Leurs corps se retrouvent articulés par une force différente de tout ce que nous connaissons, une force dangereuse. Vous avez bien fait cette nuit, et je suis sûr que miss Namib aurait préféré que vous l'empêchiez de nuire, plutôt que vous la laissiez attaquer et tuer les élèves de l'école.

Je relève, surprise quil m'ait aussi bien percé à jour et légèrement rassuré par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas prévu la transformation de Betty ? Demandé-je. Avec moi, vous avez su immédiatement ce qui arrivait, et vous n'avez annoncé ma mort à personne.

- Vous connaissez les différences entre les Faucheurs et les membres de la Caste. A aucun moment votre coeur na cessé de battre, contrairement à miss Namib qui était bel et bien décédée. Cela a été une surprise de la voir se réveiller et se lever. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas prévoir une transformation en Faucheur, surtout quand nous ne connaissons pas l'agresseur.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, l'esprit légèrement embrouillé, puis me lève de mon siège avant de prendre congé du directeur. Ce qu'il vient de dire me fait penser que, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, Betty n'a pas été attaqué par un Faucheur. C'est un vampire de la Caste qui a fait le coup. Je prends l'escalier mobile qui m'amène jusqu'au couloir, alors que je repense à ma propre attaque. J'ai moi aussi été agressé par un vampire, et quelque chose me dit qu'il ait très rare de trouver deux vampires de la Caste différents dans le même secteur, alors j'imagine qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul. Mais, si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'avoir transformé en l'un de siens, et laissé Betty devenir une Faucheuse ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre. :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Rupture impromptue

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur **:

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre treize. Vous constaterez que j'ai fait un petit saut en avant dans le temps. ^^ Les éléments de l'histoire sont pratiquement tous placés, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce chapitre est encore assez calme, mais le prochain le sera moins. :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Rupture impromptue**

Lorsque la cloche de quinze heures sonne, tous les élèves se ruent hors de la salle de classe en un brouhaha de discussions, de courses et de rires. Le professeur Stratford, qui nous enseigne la Divination, me presse de sortir lorsqu'il constate que je prends mon temps pour quitter la pièce. Je ramasse mon sac, le passe sur mon épaule et quitte la salle de classe juste avant lui. Je l'entends faire tourner la clé dans la serrure et il me dépasse quelques secondes plus tard dans les escaliers. Il pourrait me donner l'impression que je me traîne, si ce n'était pas fait exprès. De la buée blanche apparait devant ma bouche lorsque j'exhale un peu fort. Constatant alors qu'il fait aussi froid que lors des deux mois précédents, je referme hermétiquement ma cape.

Deux deuxième années de Poufsouffle me passent devant en courant. Je devrais les rappeler à l'ordre, c'est mon devoir en tant que Préfète, mais je n'ai pas le coeur à le faire. Et puis, je connais l'insouciance de la jeunesse, et suis tout à fait daccord avec ceux qui disent que cette règle est idiote : après tout, pourquoi interdire à des enfants pleins de fougues de se défouler autrement qu'en se tapant sur le bout du nez ?

Je quitte le couloir du cinquième étage et rejoins la foule qui se presse dans les escaliers mobiles. Certains rejoignent leur tour pour la fin de mercredi libre, d'autres se doivent d'être aux entrainements de Quidditch, tandis que le reste des élèves va sans doute s'éparpiller dans tout Poudlard pour flâner ou travailler. Je me retrouve collée à deux élèves de Gryffondor, des sixième années sans doute, qui discutent d'un sujet que je pensais dépassé, puisque tout s'est passé à la fin du mois de janvier, et que nous sommes déjà à la mi-mars.

- C'est un élève de Poufsouffle qui me l'a dit. Il est sûr de ce qu'il a entendu, il ne dormait pas à ce moment-là. Il est sûr qu'il y a eu une bataille, ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là, fait la première des deux filles, une brunette aux cheveux coupés courts.

- C'est vrai, il y en a quelques uns qui disent avoir été réveillés par des bruits bizarres, la même nuit, mais tous les autres dormaient. Et puis, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, tu ne crois pas qu'on nous l'aurait dit ? Répond la seconde, une rouquine aux multiples tâches de rousseur.

Sa copine hausse des épaules, en répondant :

- Tu crois bien que s'ils avaient arrêtés le meurtrier de Namib, ils ne nous auraient rien dit ! Je pense que ça a un lien, après tout, ça s'est passé la nuit suivant sa mort.

Je cesse là despionner leur discussion puisqu'elles disparaissent dans un couloir alors que je poursuis ma route dans les escaliers bondés. Baissant la tête sur mes bottes, je repense à la nuit dont elle parlaient. Je me suis peu à peu remise de la seconde mort de Betty, mais cela a été difficile. Les élèves et les rumeurs qui ont courus pendant des jours ne m'ont pas aidés. Malheureusement, les bruits de notre lutte ont étés entendus par certains, les chocs de nos corps durs comme la pierre ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Une majorité de Poudlard n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, y compris les maraudeurs. Camille aussi s'y est mise au bout d'un moment, surtout à cause de Fred et Bill qui ne cessaient d'y faire allusion. A cet époque, je me sentais encore trop coupable de mon geste pour en parler avec désinvolture, j'ai donc dû m'éloigner d'eux. Puis, une fois à peu près remise, mon amie a essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait, sans réussir à m'arracher un seul mot. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mon geste, ni l'horreur de ce qui était arrivé à Betty. D'ailleurs, aucun professeur n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, personne n'a su pour la transformation. Je me demande pourtant assez souvent comment ils ont réussis à cacher le démembrement de Betty lorsquils ont remis son corps aux autorités et à sa famille.

Je quitte les escaliers, la tête remplie des images de cette nuit-là. La mort de Betty assimilée, je n'ai ensuite cessé de penser à ce vampire qui en est l'origine. Je suis pratiquement sûre à présent que mon assaillant et celui de ma camarade sont une seule et même personne. Je sais que les vampires n'aiment pas suffisamment les humains pour être plusieurs à se retrouver dans les environs. Mais la question reste la même pour moi : pourquoi laisser Betty se changer en Faucheur, et me transformer en membre de la Caste ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, et m'offrir une autre vie ? Pourquoi Betty n'y avait-elle pas eu le droit ?

Parvenue dans le hall, je jette un coup d'oeil à la pluie qui tombe à torrent du ciel. Le parc n'est plus qu'un immense champ de boue où peu de personnes se pressent. Je lève les yeux sur le ciel lourdement chargé de nuages gris et repense à ma promesse. J'ai juré à Camille de les encourager avant leur match contre les Gryffondor, qui aura lieu samedi. A la base, le match aurait dû se dérouler le week-end suivant la mort de Betty, mais le match a dû être décalé puisqu'il manquait une batteuse à l'équipe. Smith, le capitaine, a dû recruter un nouveau joueur, un second année et l'entraîner rapidement. James, capitaine des Gryffondor, n'a pas été difficile et a laissé Smith décider de la date qui l'arrangeait. Mais à présent, l'affrontement va avoir lieu. Je soupire, abaisse la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête et glisse mon sac sous mes vêtements avant de sortir me mesurer à la tempête. Un vent souffle fort et balaye les arbres. Je pense au match si le temps continue ainsi jusqu'à samedi, et plains sincèrement les joueurs. Surtout ceux qui sont sur le terrain en ce moment-même.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le terrain de quidditch, je suis trempée jusqu'aux os, malgré le fait que j'avais essayé de minimiser les dégâts en courant. Résultat, mes bottes sont pleines de boue et même le haut de mes chaussettes, qui m'arrivent à mi-cuisse, ont reçus des éclaboussures. Je fais abstraction de cela et lève les yeux au ciel. Il est difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cette purée de pois, mais j'arrive à apercevoir deux ou trois silhouettes, dont une qui ne m'est pas inconnue : celle de Fred devant ses buts. Je regarde ensuite autour de moi, cherchant un coin sec où m'installer. Je n'en trouve pas et soupire. Il est hors de question que j'assiste à cet entrainement avec ce temps. Smith peut faire subir à son équipe les pires horreurs, mais Camille ne se vengera pas sur moi. Je quitte le stade aussitôt.

Une fois de retour dans le hall du château, j'enlève ma capuche et agite tout mon corps pour faire partir le plus gros des gouttes accrochées. Puis, je sors mon sac de son abri de fortune mais constate qu'il est humide. J'espère que mes feuilles de parchemins n'ont rien et que mon encre n'a pas bavée.

- Ah, Mandy !

Interpellée, je relève la tête et croise le regard de Bill qui dévale l'escalier de marbre dans ma direction. J'ouvre ma cape et desserre mon écharpe.

- Salut, réponds-je. Tu as l'intention de sortir ?

Ma question n'est pas anodine puisqu'il s'est emmitouflé chaudement et a un parapluie à la main. Je lui jette un regard étonné. Il affiche un sourire confus et passe une main sur sa nuque.

- Ouais, j'ai dit à Fred que je passerais le voir pendant son entrainement. Je n'avais juste pas pensé que le temps ne se prêterait pas à ce genre descapades.

D'un même mouvement, nous jetons un oeil dehors.

- J'ai fait la même promesse à Camille, lui confié-je, mais je suis rentrée à peine arrivée au stade. Il n'y a aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri là-bas.

Bill soupire fortement. Je le comprends.

- Bon, tant pis, j'y vais quand même. A plus tard ! Dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi.

Je reprends alors ma route la où je l'avais laissé et entame l'ascension de l'escalier de marbre, au moment où jentends des éclats de voix qui viennent de la gauche. Le couloir qui mène au sous-sol crache des injures et des sorts. Visiblement, deux élèves se battent. Soupirant, je fais sens inverse et décide d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil et d'accessoirement, enlever des points. Je reste prudente, de peur de me prendre un sort perdu et descends les trois marches qui mènent au couloir du sous-sol avant de glisser un oeil à l'angle d'un mur. De dos, je vois un élève, brun, les cheveux mi-longs, faisant face à James. Ce sont ces deux là qui se battent. De ce que j'en vois, le Gryffondor doit s'attendre à un sacré coquard d'ici la fin de la journée, et la plaie ouverte sur ses lèvres va l'empêcher de trop parler pendant quelques jours.

James envoi un autre sort, et l'autre saute sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Je reconnais alors le profil de Severus Rogue, qui suit une grande majorité des mêmes cours que moi. Il n'est pas très doué en sortilèges, préférant les potions, ce qui explique qu'il soit plus amoché que son adversaire. Soupirant, je fronce des sourcils. Je vais devoir intervenir avant qu'un sort plus dangereux que les précédents leur face faire des bêtises. Je sors alors de ma cachette et clame :

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers moi. James affiche une grimace agacé quand il me reconnait tandis que Rogue me fusille du regard. Aucun des deux ne pensent à me demander la raison de leur perte de points, puisqu'ils la connaissent parfaitement. Je croise alors les bras sous ma poitrine, mécontente.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos maisons maintenant, messieurs.

Rogue pince des lèvres et jette un regard noir à James avant de le dépasser en bousculant pour rejoindre sa destination initiale. Furieux, le Gryffondor relève sa baguette pour se venger de cet affront, mais je suis déjà à côté de lui et j'agrippe son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. C'est sur moi qu'il reporte son regard chargé de colère.

- Franchement, tu veux que je t'enlève encore des points ? Lui dis-je.

Il cligne des yeux, puis se calme. Je le relâche et jette un oeil à Rogue qui disparait à un tournant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces deux là se lancent des sorts et des insultes à la figure, c'est plutôt courant même. James et ses amis détestent les Serpentard et plus particulièrement Rogue. Peut-être est-ce en lien avec ce que m'a dit Sirius le soir du dîner dansant, sur ses ennuis avec les sang-pur ?

- Tu étais obligée de nous enlever des points ? Fait alors James. Tu aurais juste pu nous dire d'arrêter.

- Tu m'aurais écouté ?

- Sans doute pas, avoue-t-il de bonne grâce.

Je souris, amusée, en haussant des épaules.

- C'est quand même dommage qu'une simple préfète comme moi soit obligée de rappeler à l'ordre le Préfet-en-Chef.

Il éclate de rire et passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux qu'il avait, pour une fois, bien coiffés. Mais son geste a tout remis en pagaille.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu le poste, parce que Dumbledore espérait me mettre du plomb dans la tête.

- Je dois avouer que son plan ne fonctionne pas très bien.

James et moi échangeons un regard amusé, puis nous remontons vers le hall. Je suis encore très surprise de la facilité avec laquelle je me suis rapprochée des maraudeurs. Je m'entends assez bien avec Remus et James, moins avec Sirius et Peter. Peter est un jeune homme effacé la plupart du temps, se contentant de suivre ses amis. Pourtant, je l'ai déjà vu faire preuve d'une certaine vivacité d'esprit lorsqu'il échange avec Camille sur certains sujets. Il gâche un peu son potentiel, je trouve.

Sirius est plus du style boute-en-train, grand joueur, éternel enfant. La plupart de leurs blagues viennent de lui j'imagine. Pourtant, comme l'atteste ses notes en cours, il est loin d'être bête. Je n(ai guère eu l(opportunité de passer du temps avec lui, malgré mon plan de base, surtout à cause des filles qui lui tournent constamment autour.

James ressemble pas mal à Sirius sur certains points, bien qu(il soit plus posé. Je sais qu(il côtoie beaucoup Lily dernièrement, il semblerait qu(ils aient enfin trouvés un terrain d(entente, ce qui explique peut-être sa maturité. Et c(est un garçon très sensible. Il essaye de le cacher, mais je sens que c(est difficile pour lui à certains moment de contenir ses émotions.

Quant à Remus, c(est un peu par la force des choses qu(il m(est le plus proche des quatre garçons. Nous faisons toujours semblant d(être ensemble, ce qui fait que nous devons passer certains moment seuls tous les deux pour continuer la mascarade. Ce n(est plus aussi dérangeant qu(avant, puisque nous mettons ce temps à profit pour faire nos devoirs ou pour discuter. Des quatre, il est sans doute celui que je considère le plus comme un ami, ce qui a le don de réjouir Camille.

Dans le hall, James reprend la parole.

- On ne s(est pas vus depuis la fin des épreuves, comment tu t(en es sortie ?

J(hausse des épaules alors que nous prenons les escaliers mobiles.

- Ca a été je crois. Je verrais bien une fois que nous aurons les résultats. Et pour toi ?

- Je pense avoir foiré la métamorphose. Mais tout comme toi, j(aviserais avec les résultats. En tout cas, si les ASPICs blancs sont aussi dur que les vrais, j(ai intérêt de mettre les bouchées doubles pour les révisions.

- J(ai entendu dire que les blancs étaient toujours plus durs que les vrais, fais-je alors que les escaliers nous mènent jusqu(au cinquième étage.

Je m(arrête et James continue sa route, non sans m(adresser une dernière phrase :

- Espérons que tu aies raison. A plus !

****

O0o0O

- Bien, maintenant, il faut ajouter la racine d(asphodèle et remuer dans le sens des aiguilles du montre pendant trois minutes et quarante huit secondes.

Je fais ce que dit Camille et jette la racine dans le contenu rose bonbon du chaudron. Le tout vire immédiatement au carmin et Camille remue consciencieusement notre potion, alors que je compte religieusement les secondes. Tout autour de nous, le reste de la classe est tout aussi concentré que nous. Il faut dire que la récompense promise par le professeur Slughorn à celui qui réussira le mieux sa potion est alléchant : un petit flacon d(aiguise-méninge. En cette période de surcharge d(examens, cet extra est plus que le bienvenu, y compris pour la studieuse Serdaigle que je suis.

- Stop.

Camille cesse de remuer. La recette dit ensuite d'ajouter une pincée de sel, ce que je fais et la potion change de nouveau de couleur, adoptant un rose pâle. Camille et moi soupirons, soulagées. C'est terminé, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le verdict. Le professeur Slughorn passe entre les tables, s'arrête devant chaque potion, commentant ou non. Lorsqu'une remarque fuse, c'est soit que la potion est une réussite, soit un désastre. Lorsque vient le tour de notre binôme, le professeur sourit. Camille et moi échangeons un regard complice. Puis, il passe à nos voisins. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le professeur Slughorn retourne à son bureau en se frottant les mains.

- Bien, fait-il, la plupart d'entre vous avez confectionnés de très jolie filtres damour. Crow, Grayson, vous étiez bien parties, mais malheureusement, vous avez oublié un élément important ce qui a rendu votre potion inefficace. Dommage. Lupin, Pettigrow, je suis étonné des progrès que vous avez fait et votre potion est une réussite. C'est donc à vous que revient le filtre d'aiguise-méninge.

La salle applaudit chaudement les deux gagnants. Je pense que Slughorn récompense surtout leurs progrès plutôt que leur réussite à cette compétition : Peter na jamais été très doué en potion de ce que jen sais, et c'est lencourager à poursuivre ses efforts que de lui remettre cette récompense.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, et nous rangeons nos affaires. Camille vide notre chaudron pendant que je range le surplus d'ingrédients dans les armoires, puis nous quittons la salle. Dans le couloir, nous croisons James et Sirius, discutant alors qu'ils attendent les deux autres maraudeurs partis chercher leur récompense durement gagnée. Je constate que, comme je l'avais deviné, James affiche un coquard d'un joli vert. Sa bagarre avec Rogue la veille lui a laissé un joli souvenir.

- Tu n'as pas été voir Pomfresh ? Lui demandé-je en arrivant à sa hauteur, montrant de la main son oeil enflé.

Il hoche de la tête avec une grimace.

- Si, et quand elle a appris comment c'était arrivé, elle m'a collé.

Je secoue la tête, sidérée. A la façon dont il l'a dit, c'est comme si la punition n'était pas méritée.

- Tu trouves ça injuste ?

- Ouais. Tu m'avais déjà enlevé des points, et Rogue n'a pas été puni. Nous étions pourtant deux à nous battre.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Peut-être que lui aussi a été collé, mais que tu ne le sais pas. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas devoir faire ?

Sirius éclate alors de rire. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui l'assassine du regard.

- Patmol, c'est pas drôle, arrête de rire.

Camille et moi échangeons un regard. Bien sûr, comme je lui ai raconté pour l'altercation - après qu'elle m'ait traité de lâcheuse parce que je n'avais pas affrontée la tempête pour elle - elle sait de quoi nous parlons. J'imagine que Sirius aussi est au courant, puisqu'il n'a pas lair décontenancé par la conversation et qu'il s'écroule littéralement de rire.

- Sa retenue est si honteuse que ça ? Demande Camille au moment où Peter et Remus nous rejoignent, fioles de potion en mains.

- Il devra nettoyer les cachots un à six vendredi soir.

Je regarde Remus, dégoutée. Ces cachots sont parmi les plus sales et les plus envahis de parasites de tout Poudlard. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius se marre, il se fiche de son ami.

- Bon courage, fait Camille, un air funeste sur le visage. Et reviens-nous en vie.

Le rire de Sirius redouble, accompagnée cette fois par celui de Peter et de mon amie. Seul Remus et moi avons pitié de James. Le pauvre, je le plains sincèrement.

- Et il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Rajoute Sirius. Tout à la main, comme les moldus !

James grimace. Je vois alors où est la grande difficulté de la retenue. James étant un sang-pur, il n'a sans doute jamais eu besoin de mettre la main à la pâte et encore moins avec des produits moldus. Je lui tends un sourire désolé qu'il me rend. Puis, Camille, calmée, pose une main sur mon bras avant de dire :

- Les gars, on vous laisse, on va aller réviser.

- Bibliothèque ? Demande Remus.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- J'ai aussi prévu d'y aller. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Ce n'est pas comme si la question m'étonnait. Et la suite encore moins.

- Bien sûr, dit Camille comme je m'y attendais. Mais vu que je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle, je vous laisse en couple. Mandy, on se voit au dîner.

Je lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant tandis qu'elle nous quitte avec un signe de la main. Remus et moi partageons un regard las, mais au bout du compte, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous en fichons. Nous nous sommes habitués à ces manigances et être seul l'un avec l'autre n'est pas déplaisant. Remus est un excellent interlocuteur. Nous mettons en route, délaissant les trois autres, quand Sirius nous rattrape.

- Ca dérange si je me joins à vous ? J'ai besoin de faire des recherches pour mon devoir de Métamorphose.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait. Et comme Remus n'est pas dérangé, je ne le suis pas non plus. A présent que je sais que l'Appel est contrôlable, je mets moins defforts à le repousser, mais Remus semble oublier la raison première de notre mise en couple. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il tente de m'éloigner de Sirius qu'autre chose. Il doit craindre ce que je lui veux, pour réagir ainsi. Mais je ne veux pas que les amis de Sirius sachent avant lui qu'il est mon Calice. Je trouverai ce geste très indélicat si je le faisais. C'est son droit le plus strict de l'apprendre en premier.

Nous arrivons à la bibliothèque où nous trouvons une place sous une fenêtre. Nous avons deux heures avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner, aussi nous nous y mettons aussitôt. Remus et Sirius disparaissent entre les étagères à la recherche de livres, tandis que je commence à travailler mon plan pour mon essai de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Par la fenêtre mal isolée, je sens l'odeur de la pluie qui tombe silencieusement, une odeur que j'aime beaucoup. Je ferme les yeux, installe mon menton dans une main et m'imprègne tout entière de ce qu'il se passe dehors. J'entends les feuilles des arbres qui bruissent, les oiseaux qui pépient, les gouttes qui touchent le sol, quelques élèves qui rentrent du cours de Botanique. Au plus près, dans la bibliothèque, des pages se tournent, des toux retentissent, des plumes grattent des parchemins, des pieds foulent la pierre, des étagères grincent, des portes se ferment. Les odeurs sont mêlées, sang des élèves, de professeurs, odeur d'encre, de parchemins, d'eau, de sucreries grignotées en cachette, de parfum envahissant, de moisissures, de poussières. Puis, plus proche l'odeur de mon Calice, d'un vieux grimoire et sa respiration apaisé alors qu'il sassied à côté de moi. L'inspiration qu'il prend avant de prononcer quelques mots.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Je renvoies mes deux sens à échelle humaine, rouvre les yeux et hoche de la tête en le regardant, avant de replonger dans mon essai.

- Tu rêvassais ? Ce n'est pas sérieux pour une Serdaigle.

J'ignore sa remarque lorsqu'une paire dyeux fixés sur ma nuque me dérange. En me retournant, je constate que Crow nous observe, mais elle retourne à ses affaires quand elle constate que je l'ai surprise. Ma camarade est aussi l'une des raisons qui font que je reste encore loin de Sirius. Depuis que je lui ai dit que j'avais été avec lui à la soirée de Slughorn, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment surveillée, ce qui est assez angoissant au bout du compte. Je n'ai guère envie d'avoir le fan-club de Sirius sur le dos, c'est pourquoi je limite les relations entre nous deux au strict minimum. Mais je n'ai pas toujours mon mot à dire, comme aujourdhui.

Sirius, constatant mon attention détournée, finit par jeter un oeil lui aussi sur Crow, qui est accompagnée de deux Poufsouffle que je connais seulement de vu. Il soupire alors, se remettant face à la table. Je me remets moi aussi à mon devoir, trempe ma plume sèche dans l'encre, et entame la rédaction de mon introduction. Sirius ouvre le livre qu'il a ramené de son expédition et commence à étudier en silence. Quelques minutes passent ainsi, avant que je ne m'inquiète de l'absence prolongée de Remus. Je relève la tête de mon parchemin, jette un oeil autour de moi. Il n'est pas dans mon champ de vision, qu'il soit humain ou vampire. Je ferme alors les yeux et cherche son odeur parmi toutes celles de la pièce. Je perçois faiblement sa fragrance, plus loin que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je rouvre les yeux. Et constate que Sirius me fixe. Ca ne dure qu'une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne replonge dans son devoir, mais ça a le don de me surprendre. Son regard était bizarre. Peut-être qu'il se doute de quelque chose, j'ai tendance à trop m'aller à ma vraie nature quand je crois qu'on ne fait pas attention à moi. Je devrais cesser.

- Je reviens, fais-je à Sirius en me levant de ma chaise. Je vais voir où est Remus, ça fait un moment qu'il est parti.

- Ne vous bécotez pas trop fort, il y a des célibataires parmi nous.

Je roule des yeux à sa remarque et disparais entre deux rangées d'étagères. Il fait tout de suite plus sombre, et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait nuit. Je dépasse la section Potion, puis celle de Métamorphose avant de me retrouver dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je m'enfonce dans la section, avant de trouver Remus, assis par terre, dos contre le mur, absorbé par un bouquin. Il relève la tête avant même que je ne sois devant lui et affiche un air surpris, puis embarrassé. Il referme précipitamment son bouquin et se lève. J'ai vu assez souvent ce genre de réaction pour savoir que ce qu'il fait est en lien avec moi, et qu'il pense que ça ne va pas me plaire. Je jette un oeil sur le livre qu'il tient entre les mains et qu'il ne cache pas assez vite dans son dos pour que je ne puisse pas en lire le titre.

- " _Vie et moeurs de ces vampires dont on ignore tout " _, fais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. J'imagine que ce livre parle des membres de la Caste.

- Entre autre, avoue-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Les vampires ne se mêlent pas suffisamment aux humains pour qu'un livre puisse être écrit.

Il se gratte le nez, avant de répondre :

- En fait, c'est un très vieux grimoire qui a sans doute été mal rangé. L'étiquetage dit qu'il devrait être dans la Réserve.

La Réserve de la bibliothèque est une section spéciale à laquelle on accède qu'avec l'autorisation d'un professeur. Les livres qu'on y trouvent sont, soit très dangereux, soit très rares. Celui-ci doit faire partie de la seconde catégorie.

- Et pourquoi l'as-tu lu ? Tu sais, si tu as des questions, tu peux me les poser. Je ne mords pas - du moins, pas les humains.

Il affiche un rictus à mon trait d'humour bancale et sors le livre de son dos avant de me le remettre.

- Je te rassure, dit-il, il semblerait que ce bouquin soit un ramassis d'âneries. Ils disent que les vampires peuvent se changer en chauve-souris. A moins que ce ne soit vrai ?

Je fronce des sourcils avant de feuilleter rapidement le livre et de trouver la page dont il parle. Effectivement, c'est écrit que les vampires sont capables de se métamorphoser en chauve-souris ou en loup, comme dans les légendes moldus. Je souris, amusée.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous sommes rapides et agiles par nature, aucun être humain ne nous battrait, alors pas la peine de se transformer en animal. Je devrais remettre ce livre à Mme Pince et lui dire qu'il était mal rangé. A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Je vais plutôt arrêter de jouer et chercher le livre dont j'ai besoin. On se retrouve à la table.

J'hoche de la tête et, avant de partir, je me tourne une dernière fois vers lui.

- Remus, vraiment, si tu as des questions que tu veux me poser, n'hésites pas. Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Il hoche de la tête, et je quitte l'espace entre les deux étagères avant de me diriger vers le bureau de Mme Pince. Elle ne s'y trouve pas, sans doute occupée à ranger des livres dans les rayons. J'hésite à laisser le livre sur son bureau, mais je pense que n'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus et ne trouve pas cette idée formidable. Je le ramène donc avec moi quand je retourne à ma place, décidant de le remettre à la bibliothécaire quand je partirai.

Une fois de retour à notre zone de travail, je constate que Crow discute avec Sirius. Elle semble joyeuse, lui plutôt déprimé. D'ailleurs, quand il avise mon arrivée, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres et il redresse son corps qu'il avait avachi sur la table. Interpellée par ce brusque changement de comportement, Crow se tourne vers moi. J'ignore son regard assassin et me rassis à ma place, posant le livre le plus loin possible de Sirius.

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui, il était accaparé par un bouquin. Il nous rejoint.

Il acquiesce un signe de tête puis se tourne vers Crow alors que je replonge dans mon devoir. Il fait comprendre à la Serdaigle qu'il est là pour travailler et qu'ils auront l'occasion de discuter une autre fois. Ma camarade se lève alors et rejoins son groupe de travail. Sirius soupire de contentement quand elle s'en va.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas clairement qu'elle t'embête ? Demandé-je, sans quitter mon parchemin des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser, et pas envie qu'elle me fasse du mal en retour. Je l'ai fait une fois, et ça m'a suffit.

- Elles ne te lâcheront jamais, tu sais.

- Si, le jour où je serais avec quelqu'un et que ça perdurera.

- Je plains cette personne alors, parce qu'elles ne seront pas tendre avec elle. Tu as vu ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'intéresser aux garçons alors.

Un rire m'échappe devant le saugrenue de la réflexion.

- L'homosexualité ne se choisit pas, Sirius. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas.

N'entendant pas de réponse, je quitte mon parchemin du regard et me tourne vers mon voisin. Il me regarde intensément. Gênée, je fronce des sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Il prend une brusque inspiration, avant de dire :

- Il y'a une chose qui me tracasse depuis quelques temps. Remus et toi, vous sortez _vraiment _ensemble ?

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à lui demande pourquoi cette question, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Non parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, vous n'avez pas l'air d'un couple. Certes, vous vous voyez seuls de temps en temps mais . . . Ce n'est pas la grande passion.

Je papillonne des yeux, légèrement décontenancée.

- Et je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu vous embrasser une seule fois. Un _vrai _baiser, conclut-il.

Remus choisit ce moment-là pour revenir. A sa tête, je comprends qu'il n'a pas loupé une miette de ce que vient de dire son ami. Il pose alors son livre sur notre table, attirant l'attention de Sirius qui a la décence de paraitre gênée quand il comprend qu'il s'est fait attraper, et s'assoit en face de nous.

- Mandy, je pense qu'il est temps de dire à mon ami, ce qu'il ne semble pas avoir compris, dit Remus, regardant Sirius dans le blanc des yeux.

J'avoue ne pas du tout comprendre où il veut en venir. Qu'est-ce que Sirius aurait dû deviner au juste ? Que je suis un vampire ? Si il va sur ce terrain-là, je jure que, sang infect ou pas, je le mords !

- Sirius, Mandy et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

Je lâche un soupir rassuré, qu'aucun des deux ne semble remarquer.

- Plus ensemble ? Mais pourquoi ?

Remus hausse des épaules.

- Incompatibilité caractérielle. Nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis qu'en tant petits-amis. N'est-ce pas, Mandy ?

J'hoche de la tête, un peu perdue. Remus a le chique pour prendre des décisions me concernant, sans me prévenir au préalable. Charmant.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. :)

A la semaine prochaine (avec un peu d'action ^^).

Bisous !


	14. La retenue de James

**Titre: **Love me tonight

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, quatorzième chapitre. On poursuit peu à peu l'intrigue clé de l'histoire, avec des doutes qui se transforment en certitudes, un secret qui, s'il continue comme ça, ne va plus en être un très longtemps et une petite dispute. Mais bon, rien de grave (pour l'instant). ^^'

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La retenue de James**

En ce vendredi midi, la bibliothèque est complètement vide. J'aurais pourtant pensé trouver quelques septièmes années, mais non. Je m'approche du bureau de Mme Pince, "_Vie et moeurs de ces vampires dont on ignore tout" _en main. La femme aux cheveux châtains tenus par une pince sur l'arrière de sa tête, relève la tête et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avant de me demander :

- Miss, que puis-je pour vous ?

Je pose le livre sur son bureau et lui explique :

- J'ai trouvé ce livre mal rangé hier. L'étiquetage dit qu'il devrait être dans la Réserve mais je l'ai pris à la section de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je voulais le remettre hier mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé alors je l'ai pris avec moi pour éviter qu'il tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Elle prend l'objet, le tourne en tous les sens, puis m'adresse un signe de tête sec, sans doute pour me remercier de lui avoir signaler l'erreur. Je prends ensuite congé d'elle et me dirige vers la Grande Salle où Camille et Fred m'attendent pour déjeuner. Je leur ai bien répété mille fois qu'il ne servait à rien de m'attendre, puisque de toute façon, je me mangeais pas, mais ils insistent pour faire comme d'habitude. En réponse à ça, il ne me reste plus qu'à leur dire qu'ils fassent comme bon leur semble.

A mi -chemin de la Grande Salle, je croise la route de Lily. A la façon dont elle marche, elle est pressée. Elle a les joues rouges et est essoufflée. Quand elle me voit, elle s'arrête pourtant et me sourit.

- Salut, Mandy. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, et toi ? Tu m'as l'air pressée.

Elle hausse des épaules en rigolant.

- J'ai dit à Gabrielle que je serais à table à midi, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Je suis déjà en retard.

Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Effectivement, il est déjà midi et quart.

- J'étais plongée dans mes révisions et je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

Je ne lui ai pas demandé d'explications, mais Lily est comme ça. Je n'y fais plus attention, me contentant d'écouter en silence. Elle me donne l'impression d'avoir constamment besoin de parler. Je la laisse donc me raconter qu'elle est restée coincé sur un essai d'Arithmancie particulièrement difficile et que ce n'est que quand elle a compris que la solution était à la bibliothèque, et non pas dans ses bouquins, qu'elle a prit conscience de l'heure. Je me contente d'hocher la tête de temps à autres, prouvant que je l'écoute, ce qui semble lui suffire. Jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans la Grande Salle et que, s'arrêtant devant la place qu'elle va prendre à la table des Gryffondor, Lily se tourne vers moi, sourcils froncés, et me demande :

- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus avec Remus ?

La question me prend au dépourvu, mais j'hoche de la tête, affirmant. Elle soupire alors, visiblement déçue.

- C'est dommage, vous étiez mignons ensemble. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas séparés en mauvais termes au moins ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Pas du tout, on a juste compris que nous étions de bons amis plus qu'autre chose, la rassuré-je.

Elle acquiesce et me souhaite un bon appétit avant de s'installer à sa place et de me laisser rejoindre la mienne. J'y retrouve Camille et Fred en . . . Pleine dispute. Surprise, je m'assieds silencieusement et essaye de comprendre le sujet de leur discorde, sans avoir l'air d'être indiscrète.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ? Enfin, quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Fait Camille, alors que j'emplie mon assiette d'une part de lasagne au boeuf.

- Excuse-moi de trouver que vous êtes un petit trop ensemble. Tu le vois plus que moi, et pourtant on est dans la même maison ! Réplique Fred, une fourchette menaçante à la main.

Camille soupire, exaspérée.

- C'est pour Mandy, que je fais ça, je te rappelle. Elle a besoin de parler régulièrement aux maraudeurs.

- Mais ça ne t'oblige pas, _toi_, à passer presque tout ton temps libre avec Peter !

Faisant semblant de manger, je comprends alors que Fred nous fait une crise de jalousie aigue. Il reproche à Camille de passer beaucoup de temps avec Peter. Je comprends son ressenti, mais je comprends aussi Camille, qui pense par cette manifestation de colère, que Fred n'a qu'une faible confiance en sa fidélité. J'ai limpression que, si quelqu'un n'intervient pas très vite, ça va tourner à la bataille rangée entre eux. Je suppose que je dois y ajouter mon grain de sel - en évitant si possible les dommages collatéraux.

- Excusez-moi ?

Fred soupire en revenant à son repas, tandis que Camille se tourne vers moi en roulant des yeux. Puis, un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Mandy, désolée de t'infliger ça, dit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, juste que . . . Si ça dérange Fred tant que ça, tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner à chaque fois que je parle avec un des maraudeurs. Tu le fais déjà d'ailleurs, mais tu pourrais peut-être le faire plus souvent. Tu sais, je suis une grande fille maintenant.

Camille soupire en secouant la tête.

- Mandy, c'est gentil de vouloir nous aider, mais honnêtement, je préférerais que tu reste en dehors de ça. Ne plus côtoyer Peter ne réglera pas le problème.

- Si, il le réglera, fait Fred, visiblement en colère.

- Non, réplique fortement Camille. Le problème, ce n'est pas Peter, c'est toi et ta jalousie !

- Ma jalousie ? Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas le _droit _d'être jaloux ? Comment tu réagirais toi, si une fille passait tout son temps avec moi, hein ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

- Pas si je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'ambigu entre vous. Contrairement à toi, moi je crois en la réalité de l'amitié entre filles et garçons !

J'ai les sourcils haussés si haut que je si j'avais eu une frange, on ne les aurait plus vus. Visiblement, mon intervention n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Pire même, il semble avoir envenimer la dispute. Je lâche un soupir et me lève de table. Manger dans cette ambiance n'est déjà pas une partie de plaisir, alors, _faire semblant_, très peu pour moi. Je les laisse à leur problème de couple et remonte l'allée jusqu'aux portes, quand je suis hélé. Je me tourne vers la table des Gryffondor. James et Sirius me font signe de les rejoindre. Je fais demi-tour et me glisse entre les deux garçons qui se poussent pour me faire une place.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne passe pas entre Camille et Fred ? Demande Peter, inquiet pour eux.

J'hausse des épaules, muette. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ce qu'il se passe, surtout qu'il est au centre du problème - selon Fred.

- Peter, ça ne se demande pas à une tierce personne ça, le résonne James qui entame son dessert. Mandy, n'hésites pas à piocher dans les assiettes, on a bien vu que tu n'avais pas mangé.

- Tu me surveilles maintenant ?

Il secoue la tête, souriant.

- Vu le tapage que font tes deux amis depuis tout à l'heure, tout le monde a un oeil qui s'égare par là-bas. Ca n'a pas été difficile de comprendre que tu n'étais pas restée assez longtemps avec eux pour avoir mangé convenablement.

Effectivement, les voix de Fred et Camille s'entendent parmi le brouhaha des conversations, mais pas assez pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. D'où je suis, je peux même voir que mon amie a viré au rouge furieux - et sans pousser mes sens à puissance vampirique. Je soupire et jette un oeil sur l'assiette où séjourne une part de tarte aux pommes avec plein de crème chantilly que Sirius pousse vers moi. Je repousse le plat vers lui.

- C'est sympa, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vais profiter de ce temps pour réviser encore un peu.

- Ah ces Serdaigle, râle gentiment James en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours en train d'étudier. Faut s'amuser aussi dans la vie, tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ceux qui pensent à leur avenir ? Intervient Remus, triturant sa glace à la vanille. Tu devrais plus prendre exemple sur elle que sur Sirius.

- Hey oh, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? S'insurge Sirius, la bouche entourée de chantilly.

- Ta flémingite aiguë, répond Remus, sérieux. Si tu crois que c'est en te tournant les pouces que tu vas recevoir tes ASPICs, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

- Je suis un bon élève qui n'a pas besoin dtudier, se défend le brun. Et tu veux bien arrêter de t'en prendre à moi ? On parlait d'Amandine.

Je lève les mains en signe de capitulation.

- C'est bon, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous continuiez à m'ignorer.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce que l'échange vire à la dispute, les quatre amis éclatent de rire. Bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête dessayer de les comprendre. James, toujours hilare, me frappe l'épaule avec sa main.

- Ah toi alors, tu me feras toujours rire.

Si ça lui fait plaisir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Peter à mon encontre, Remus et Sirius s'amusent toujours à ce petit jeu. Ils essayent de convaincre l'autre que leur façon de faire est la meilleure. Et n'y parviennent jamais.

- Peut-être parce que les deux sont bonnes, réponds-je. Sirius a raison, quand on a des prédisposition pour l'apprentissage, il ne sert à rien d'étudier trop, le résultat fera que tout sera embrouillé. A contrario, certains ont besoin de travailler dur, comme Remus. C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça.

Sirius, grand sourire aux lèvres, écarte les bras et brandit les poings en signe de victoire. Remus secoue la tête, se moquant de son ami avec un léger étirement des lèvres.

- Et voilà comment clôturer sept ans de débats puériles, dit James en rigolant.

****

O0o0O

Le professeur Flitwick passe entre chaque binômes, rectifiant les problèmes de visées ou d'incantations. Chacun d'entre nous possède un bloc de pierre pour deux, duquel il faut faire sortir une sculpture avec un sort informulé. Nous sommes peu à y parvenir parfaitement : pour l'instant il n'y a que Lily et Camille, qui sont en binômes. Je jette un oeil à mon compagnon d'infortune, James. Sourcils froncés, lèvres serrées, il essaye désespérément de jeter son sort sans prononcer un mot. Je regarde autour de moi pour constater que tous sont plus ou moins aussi concentrés que mon binôme. Peter et Sirius s'entrainent à tour de rôle, Remus et Gabrielle Sanves révisent le mouvement de leurs baguettes ensembles, deux Poufsouffle ont abandonnés l'idée de linformulé et tentent d'y réussir à haute voix avant de passer à l'étape suivante et un Serpentard, seul puisque nous sommes un nombre impair, semble s'en sortir plutôt bien puisqu'une espèce de tigre a laissé place au bloc de pierre.

J'abandonne le reste de la classe pour me concentrer de nouveau sur le travail de James. Une forme sort peu à peu de la pierre. Je me lève de ma chaise et m'approche pour mieux regarder. Il semble que la forme soit humaine, bien que les finitions soient encore absentes. Manifestement, c'est une femme, livre à la main et une autre au niveau de son oreille. Peu à peu, les détails s'affinent et je reconnais le profil de Lily. La main qu'elle porte à son oreille est celle qui replace une mèche de cheveux et le livre qu'elle tient à la main est un exemplaire de "_L'histoire de Poudlard". _J'imagine que cette représentation est un souvenir de James.

Mon attention s'échappe de la sculpture lorsque je sens approcher Sirius et qu'il sarrête à côté de moi.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné tiens, dit-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandé-je en retour, bien qu'une idée m'effleure l'esprit.

- De la sculpture. Si elle avait représenté autre chose que Lily, je me serais inquiété de sa santé.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, trop occupée à contempler le résultat de James. Il a fait un bon travail et les finitions sont magnifiques. Le visage de la statue affiche un sourire hésitant, comme j'ai vu souvent Lily le faire. C'est une reproduction très fidèle, qui attire immédiatement l'intérêt du professeur qui s'empresse de venir commenter le travail de James avec le principal intéressé.

- Il est accro, hein ? Fais-je, sachant que Sirius comprendrait de quoi je parle.

Il acquiesce d'un air las.

- Depuis trois ans. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Si une fille m'avait repoussé pendant aussi longtemps, j'aurais jeté l'éponge très vite.

J'hausse des épaules.

- J'imagine que tant qu'on ne sera pas nous-mêmes tombé amoureux au moins une fois, on ne comprendra pas.

Sirius tourne la tête vers moi, surpris.

- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse ? S'exclame-t-il.

- Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

Je finis de poser ma question au moment où la cloche retentit. Tout le monde s'écarte de ses blocs de pierre, taillés ou pas, et rejoins sa place pour y récupérer ses affaires. Le professeur Flitwick nous informe que nous continuerons l'exercice au prochain cours et nous demande de nous entrainer sur du bois en attendant, avant de nous permettre de quitter la pièce. Je passe ma cape autour de mon cou, hisse mon sac sur mon épaule et file entre les tables pour rejoindre la porte. A la sortie, j'ai la surprise de constater que Camille est partie sans moi - ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle ne s'est sans doute pas réconciliée avec Fred - et qu'à l'inverse, Sirius se décolle du mur contre lequel il était adossé, et me rejoins.

- Où sont les autres ? Le questionné-je.

- Il sont partis devant, je leur ai dit que je les rejoindrai. Pourquoi ça ne devrait pas m'étonner ? Ca devrait au contraire.

Je mets un temps avant de comprendre qu'il parle de notre précédente discussion. J'attrape la lanière de mon sac que j'agrippe et me met en route, décidée à rejoindre le parc où je pourrais m'entrainer immédiatement au sort de Taillage pendant que le cours est encore frais dans ma tête. Sirius m'emboite le pas, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Non. C'est comme si à tes yeux, à mon âge, c'était obligé que je sois déjà tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Waouh. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une fille qui ne soit pas tombé amoureuse une seule fois , même un béguin.

- Ah, je t'arrête tout de suite, fais-je en levant une main alors que nous prenons les escaliers mobiles. Avoir un béguin et être amoureux n'est pas la même chose. L'intensité et la durée du sentiment ne sont pas les mêmes.

Sirius ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sort. Je pense lui avoir coupé la chique. Puis, il reprend contenance après deux secondes d'hésitations.

- Donc, tu avoues avoir au moins eu un béguin pour quelqu'un, dit-il avec un grand sourire, comme s'il avait réussi quelque chose.

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Oui, et alors ? J'ai dix-sept ans, c'est mon droit.

- Je le connais ?

Je m'arrête, Sirius fait de même deux pas plus loin et se retourne. Je croise les bras et le regarde intensément.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me faire avouer que j'en pince encore pour Remus ?

Son air joyeux disparait et il fronce des sourcils.

- Non, s'offense-t-il. Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi, tu as encore des sentiments pour Remus ?

Je secoue la tête, dépassée.

- Non, il n'y a rien entre Remus et moi, fais-je en soupirant avant de reprendre ma route.

- Où tu vas ? Me demande-t-il quand j'arrive à sa hauteur et qu'il memboite de nouveau le pas.

- Dans le parc, réviser le cours de Sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick nous a dit de nous entrainer sur du bois, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque dehors.

- Alors ne passe par là, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras et en me poussant derrière une tapisserie que je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait écarter.

- C'est un raccourci ? Demandé-je alors que j'allume ma baguette pour éclairer les lieux.

- Effectivement. Les gars et moi, on connait presque tous les passages secrets de Poudlard.

Il me passe devant dans l'étroit boyau de pierre et attrape ma main pour me guider. Son contact, que je n'avais pas senti depuis longtemps, m'électrise. Son odeur m'entoure et m'envahit plus que d'habitude dans un espace clos comme celui-ci et je le respire à plein nez. Il a vraiment un parfum magnifique. Y goûter devient de plus en plus tentant avec le temps. Il m'est à présent impossible de le côtoyer plus d'une heure sans que son odeur efface peu à peu la succulence de mes repas animales. Si, le jour où il apprend pour moi, il refuse d'être mon Calice, je devrais couper tout contact avec lui sous peine qu'il ne m'arrive ce qu'a prédit Lucinda.

Soudain, l'étroit passage descend abruptement et, surprise je ne peux que m'agripper au bras de Sirius pour éviter de tomber. Sa mains se resserre contre la mienne en réponse.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais, j'ai trébuché. Malgré ma baguette, je n'ai pas vu que ça descendait. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois s'il te plait.

- Ok.

Baguette pointée sur le sol, je vérifies maintenant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres dangers pour moi. Avec mon corps dur comme la pierre, c'est pas le moment de tomber au risque de défoncer un mur ou de blesser Sirius. Il faudra que je pense à apprendre à maitriser ma force en cas de surprise du genre. Soudain, un point de lumière apparait au loin et je comprends qu'on arrive au bout du tunnel. Le point ne tarde pas à devenir un rond de la taille d'un oeuf puis, progressivement, à devenir plus haut qu'un homme. Un buisson masque la sortie du tunnel, mais Sirius n'est pas long à repousser le végétal et à m'aider à sortir. Nous sommes arrivés près du lac, bien loin de l'entrée du château.

- Eh bah dis donc, il est pratique ce passage. Il faudra que je pense à m'en souvenir.

Sirius sourit et me guide jusqu'à un arbre, entourés de branches mortes.

- Tu penses que ça fera l'affaire pour ton exercice ?

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Et je peux me joindre à toi ? Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tant que tu ne me déconcentres pas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Il se baisse pour ramasser un bout de bois et s'loigne afin de me laisser un grand espace de travail. J'entame mes exercices avec enthousiasme. Je commence par jeter le sort à voix haute, sculptant des formes simples dans des branches de bois minces. Puis, une fois le mouvement et l'incantation bien en tête, je travaille sur des formes plus élaborées et dans du bois plus épais, avant de refaire la même chose mais avec le sort informulé. Au bout d'une heure, je suis entourée par une foule de sculpture toutes différentes les unes des autres, et je suis obligée d'allumer ma baguette pour voir dans le noir qui s'installe peu à peu. Il est bientôt sept heure et l'heure du dîner, je décide donc d'aller récupérer Sirius pour rentrer.

Je le découvre, à moitié allongé contre un arbre, yeux fermés et bras sur le ventre, entouré d'objets hétéroclites taillés grâce au sort. Je m'approche et m'accroupis, avant de détailler son visage. C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon, plus que je ne l'avais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, sans doute parce qu'il n'affiche jamais un visage aussi calme. Je remarque aussi un grain de beauté à peine visible près de son oreille. Bizarrement, je trouve ça mignon. Je tends une main et lui tapote les joues pour le réveiller. Il grogne en bougeant la tête pour m'échapper.

- Sirius, il est temps de rentrer, il fait nuit. Lève-toi.

Il inspire profondément, papillonne des yeux et me sourit quand il prend conscience de ma présence. Puis, il se redresse et s'étire en soupirant.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demande-t-il en se levant.

- Presque sept heures. Le dîner va bientôt être servi, réponds-je pendant qu'il récupère son sac par terre.

Nous remontons ensuite le parc jusqu'à l'entrée où nous croisons des élèves qui rentrent comme nous. Certains nous lancent des regards abasourdis et d'autres - majoritairement des filles - m'adressent des oeillades assassines. Parmi celles-ci, Crow et Grayson, qui me fusillent du regard quand je leur passe à côté. Puis, nous pénétrons dans le château et grimpons l'escalier de marbre jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle.

- Hey, Sirius !

Nous nous retournons à l'interpellation. Il s'agit de Peter et Remus qui arrivent du couloir droit, revenant certainement de leur tour.

- James n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonne Sirius, lorsque ses amis s'approchent.

- Il est en retenue, il en a encore pour une heure, répond Peter.

- Oh mince ! M'exclamé-je alors, attirant leur attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fait Remus.

- J'ai oublié que j'avais promis à James de passer lui donner deux ou trois tuyaux sur comment utiliser les produits moldus.

Les trois amis éclatent de rire. J'ignore s'ils se moquent de moi à cause de ma tête de linotte, où s'ils rient de leur ami qu'ils imaginent en train de se débattre avec des balais et des serpillières.

- Le pauvre, rigole Sirius. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu écourteras peut-être son supplice.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête et leur adresse un salut lorsque je redescends les marches qui mènent au hall dentrée. Puis, je passe dans le couloir qui conduit aux cachots et prend le première tournant à droite avant de m'enfoncer dans le froid des sous-sols. Je ne mets pas plus de cinq minutes à parvenir au cachot numéro un qui, d'après l'odeur, a déjà été nettoyé de fond en combles. Visiblement, James a fini par se débrouiller tout seul. J'ouvre la porte et jette un oeil dans la pièce. Il semble ne plus y avoir de nuisibles, et la poussière a disparu. Pas si mal pour un sang-pur. Je referme la porte, au moment où la voix de James résonne dans un cachot en un cri de surprise. Il a dû croiser une bestiole.

Amusée, je me dirige vers la provenance de la voix et ralentit progressivement quand je m'approche, interpellée par les odeurs que j'y découvre. Je reconnais le parfum de James, mais il y a quelqu'un dautre avec lui, et ça m'étonne. Plus surprenant encore, cette personne possède un bouquet inconnu et pourtant reconnaissable. Ce soupçon de lilas imposant me rappelle Lucinda, pourtant ce n'est pas son odeur qui est avec celle de James. Soudain, un autre cri résonne, mais pas de surprise cette fois. De peur. Inquiète, je fonce jusquau cachot numéro cinq et ouvre la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à moi me cloue sur place.

James est acculé contre le mur du fond par un homme de haute taille, vêtu dun long manteau marron. La personne se tourne vers moi à mon entrée et me permet de voir son visage. Il a le teint basané, des petits yeux marrons et une bouche aux lèvres fines. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés sur sa nuque par une pince, une cicatrice lui barre la joue droite et par sa bouche ouverte, j'aperçois les deux canines plus longues que la moyenne humaine. Son regard sombre croise alors le mien et il fronce des sourcils.

- Toi ? Murmure-t-il.

Mon sang se glace quand je comprends qui est cet homme. C'est le vampire, le membre de la caste qui m'a transformé. Il est aussi, par conséquent, le meurtrier de Betty. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur ses mains, accrochées aux épaules de James qu'il plaque contre le mur. Ce dernier, totalement effrayé, a les yeux grands ouverts et le corps raidi. La colère grimpe en moi. Je voûte le dos, découvre mes dents et grogne :

- Lâche-le !

Il s'exécute immédiatement, ne me lâchant pas du regard. James glisse contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, toujours hébété. Le vampire profite alors du fait que je sois obnubilée par James pour courir hors du cachot. Il est rapide, bien plus que moi. Je décide alors de le laisser partir et de rejoindre James, en état de choc. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je pose une main sur son épaule.

- James, est-ce que ça va ?

Il tourne son regard vers moi, toujours dans le même état.

- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, lâche-t-il dans un murmure abasourdi. Si tu n'avais pas été là . . . Si tu n'étais pas descendu . . . Couic, plus de James !

Je presse son épaule, tentative dérisoire pour le réconforter. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour lui, je suis encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer et de la confirmation de mes doutes. Cet homme, puisqu'il ma reconnu, ne peut-être que mon créateur. Mon coeur ce serre. Je viens de rencontrer la créature qui m'a attaqué, qui s'est nourri de moi, avant de me transformer en l'une des siens.

- Est-ce que . . .

Tirée de mes pensées, je porte mon regard sur James, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un truc dans le genre.

Mal à laise, j'acquiesce. Je m'accroupis face à lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou, puis il niche son visage dans mon épaule, la respiration précipitée. Je lui caresse la base des cheveux tandis que ses mains agrippent fermement ma cape et qu'il s'y accroche avec la force du désespoir. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Être agressé par un vampire, c'est impressionnant. Savoir qu'on est en passe de devenir le repas de quelqu'un, ça colle une peur bleue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James se calme et recule. Je m'écarte alors et m'assois face à lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'il veut faire ensuite. Comme il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol de pierre, je prends l'initiative.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandé-je. Je t'ai entendu pousser un cri de surprise mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais en danger. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de te mordre avant que j'arrive ?

James redresse la tête et me raconte :

- Il est sorti de l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce. Je crois qu'il était là depuis un moment parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Puis tout d'un coup, il était sur moi et c'est là que j'ai crié. Ensuite, il m'a plaqué contre le mur, il m'a montré ses espèces de crocs et il m'a dit . . .

Il s'arrête. Je l'encourage à poursuivre.

- Il ma dit qu'il était désolé.

- Désolé ?

- Oui. Il était désolé de devoir me tuer, complète James, totalement halluciné.

Je fronce des sourcils. Je pensais que le vampire attaquait pour se nourrir, pas pour tuer. Cela changeait tout. Il ne voulait pas transformer Betty en Faucheur, il voulait la vider de son sang, mais il a été interrompu par Grayson. Et il aurait fait la même chose à James si je n'étais pas intervenu. Mais, et moi dans l'histoire ? Il n'a pas cherché à me tuer, puisqu'il m'a transformé en membre de la Caste. Mais pourquoi m'avoir attaqué dans ce cas-là ? Et pourquoi devoir tuer James et Betty ? Sont-ils des cibles pris au hasard, ou des personnes désignées ? Et si c'est le cas, désignées par qui ? Et pourquoi ce vampire exécuterait ce devoir ?

- Tu le connais, fait soudain James à voix basse.

Je croise son regard. Il a les sourcils froncés, dans un souci de compréhension.

- Quoi ? Fais-je, trop étonnée pour prononcer autre chose.

- S'il n'a pas mené son attaque jusqu'au bout, c'est parce que tu es arrivée. Il te connait, il a dit "toi" ? . Il t'a reconnu. Comment tu connais un Faucheur, toi ? Et . . . Et . . . Pourquoi tu tes mise à montrer les dents et à grogner ? J'étais peut-être totalement effrayé à ce moment-là, mais je me rappelle parfaitement ce que tu as fait.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sort. Je la referme, avant de froncer des sourcils, cherchant une excuse valable pour expliquer ce qu'il sest passé. Mais rien ne vient, sauf :

- Ce n'était pas un Faucheur, c'était un vampire de la Caste.

James affiche l'air de celui qui ne comprend rien, ce que je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Il attendait une explication, mais je lui dis juste qu'il a tort sur la nature de son agresseur.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Je me lève, lui tourne le dos et soupire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tout comme avec Remus deux mois plus tôt, je n'ai plus le choix : je dois avouer la vérité à James sur ma véritable nature. Je lui fais alors de nouveau face et constate qu'il sest relevé lui aussi. Je grimace alors qu'il plante son regard dans le mien, décidé à avoir les réponses à ses interrogations.

- Je le sais parce que je suis moi aussi un vampire de la Caste. L'homme qui t'a agressé est celui qui m'a transformé il y a deux mois.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Et voilà, encore un petit peu d'action. Ca fait du bien, non ? ^^ Et maintenant, on sait qui est l'agresseur. :)

Je ous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous.


	15. Le début d'une amitié

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur : **

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis contente de moi aujourd'hui, j'ai deux chapitres d'avances pour cette fanfic, je suis en train d'attaquer le 18. ^^ Ca me rassure, j'aime en avoir de préparé, afin d'avoir une bonne relecture. :/  
Je me suis offert le jeu Harry Potter en Lego (pour essayer). Et bien, c'est beaucoup mieux que les autres ! Au moins, avec celui-là, on peut explorer pleins d'endroits, et pas seulement dans le château. xD Ah, je m'éclate (et je n'écris plus autant du coup :/).

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus avec ça et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je soupire et referme la porte derrière moi. Je viens de déposer James à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le début d'une amitié**

Cela n'a pas été difficile de le faire, il était tellement ébahi par ce que je lui ai appris qu'il m'a sagement suivi jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh prenne le relais. Elle a été plutôt étonnée de me trouver là avec un Gryffondor en état de choc et j'ai dû lui expliquer ce qu'il 'sest passé, et aussi que James sait à présent que je suis un vampire. Elle m'a alors recommandé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Trois attaques sur des élèves, dont seulement une n'a pas eu de répercussions, c'est beaucoup trop. Il va devoir prendre des mesures.

Parvenue devant la gargouille qui protège l'entrée du bureau directoriale, je murmure le mot de passe que j'ai entendu Lily utiliser, en espérant que le professeur ne soit pas encore descendu dîner. Malheureusement, quand je frappe trois grands coups contre la porte, seul un grand silence me répond. Je fais donc demi-tour, quitte l'escalier mobile et prends la direction de la Grande Salle. En chemin, je ne croise pas âme qui vive et mon esprit s'égare du côté du vampire. J'espère qu'il a quitté le château, voire le domaine. J'ignore si en le croisant de nouveau, je ne serais pas tellement furieuse que je lui sauterais à la gorge. Pourtant, ce ne serait pas intelligent puisqu'il m'a démontré qu'il était bien plus rapide que moi.

J'arrive devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les conversation y vont bon train. C'est étrange, car totalement en contraste avec que nous vivons en ce moment, James et moi. C'est comme si je pénétrais dans une autre dimension. Je marche dans l'allée du milieu, me dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, perpendiculaire aux quatre autres, et les yeux fixés sur le professeur Dumbledore qui discute avec sa voisine, le professeur McGonagall. Il prend conscience de mon regard sur lui quand je m'arrête devant lui, mains sur la table et buste en avant pour ne pas avoir à parler par-dessus le vacarme des élèves.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je dois vous dire que je viens de déposer James Potter à l'infirmerie : il a été attaqué par un vampire.

Les conversations des professeurs qui pouvaient entendre ce que je viens de dire s'interrompent instantanément, et tous se tournent vers moi. Le directeur, à présent inquiet, se lève de table, non sans recommander à ses collègues de faire comme si tout allait bien. Les conversations reprennent alors, plus basses et plus décousues. Le directeur fait le tour de sa table avant de me rejoindre et de me faire signe de le suivre.

- Vous avez trouvé Mr Potter où vous étiez présente au moment de l'attaque ? Me demande-t-il alors que nous remontons l'allée.

- Je suis arrivée au cours de l'attaque, monsieur, avant qu'il ne le morde.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se lèvent de leur table au moment où nous passons devant eux. Je leur fais signe de se rasseoir, mais ils quittent leurs places pour nous suivre.

- Mandy, il est arrivé quelque chose à James ? Demande Remus.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'arrête et leur jette un regard avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Miss, Mr Potter est-il en danger ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Il n'est pas blessé, seulement en état de choc. Je suis arrivée à temps.

Il se tourne ensuite vers les trois maraudeurs.

- Messieurs, maintenant que vous êtes rassurés sur l'état de santé de votre ami, je vous prierais de retourner à vos places. Nous vous avertirons quand vous pourrez aller rendre visite à Mr Potter à l'infirmerie, si besoin ait qu'il y reste. Bon appétit.

Le professeur Dumbledore fait ensuite demi-tour dans un joli mouvement robe et quitte la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Je le suis, non sans faire signe aux maraudeurs pour les rassurer. Le directeur ne met pas plus de quelques minutes à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Il arrive essoufflé, moi pas. Quand nous entrons, nous découvrons Mme Pomfresh qui termine ses examens. James redresse la tête à notre entrée, et à son regard, je comprends qu'il a retrouvé toute sa tête. Je lâche un tout petit soupir : il va falloir que je m'explique maintenant. L'infirmière range sa baguette te se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- Mr le directeur, Mr Potter n'a rien, mise à part une grosse frayeur.

Le directeur soupire, soulagé.

- C'est aussi ce que m'avait dit miss Dawn.

Puis, il se tourne vers moi.

- Miss, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Vous avez vu l'agresseur ?

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Il fait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt cinq, brun, les yeux noisettes, il portait aussi un long manteau marron. Je l'ai senti aussi, c'est un membre de la Caste.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ajoute :

- C'est le même vampire qui m'a attaqué et transformé, alors je suppose que c'est aussi lui qui a tué Betty.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois James sursauter. Bien sûr, personne n'a jamais su les causes réelles du décès de ma camarade.

- Et monsieur, j'ai dit à James que j'&tais un vampire.

Le directeur acquiesce.

- Ce qui explique que vous en parliez si librement devant lui. Mr Potter, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers lui, si Mme Pomfresh ny voit aucun inconvénient, vous pouvez rejoindre votre maison, cependant, je dois vous demander de garder le silence sur ce qu'il sest passé ce soir. A vos amis qui s'inquiètent, vous direz que vous avez fait une mauvaise chute : je crois savoir que vous étiez en retenue.

James confirme.

- Bien, alors je compte sur vous. Pas un seul mot sur votre attaque, je me charge de cela, quant à miss Dawn, eh bien . . .

Il se tourne brièvement vers moi, avant de regarder de nouveau James.

- J'imagine que vous verrez ça ensemble. Pompon, puis-je vous entretenir un moment ? Quant à vous jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et ménagez-vous.

Sur ces mots, le directeur quitte l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh le suivant. La porte se referme derrière eux et un lourd silence pèse sur la pièce une fois qu'ils ne sont plus là. Mal à laise, je me tourne vers James, me promettant d'attendre quelques secondes, pour voir s'il me parle, avant de quitter la pièce. Le Gryffondor a le visage baissé, les yeux rivés au sol et les mains s'agrippant au bord du lit sur lequel il est assis. Je ne sais s'il a l'intention ou pas de m'interroger sur ce que je lui ai avoué, et j'avoue redouter un peu sa réaction.

Constatant au bout de quelques secondes interminables, qu'il n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ni ne m'a adressé un seul regard, je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers la porte de l'infirmerie. C'est alors que ma main se pose sur la poignée que sa voix s'élève dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi Betty Namib est morte, et toi es-tu devenu un vampire ?

Je soupire, lâche la poigné et me retourne.

- Malheureusement, il faut que ta première question ne trouve aucune réponse. J'ignore pourquoi elle est morte, et moi transformée. Je ne le sais pas du tout, je n'ai même pas un soupçon sur la raison. Il n'y a que ce vampire qui pourrait te répondre.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plancher. Je m'adosse à la porte, ne le lâchant pas du regard, et j'attends la prochaine question. Elle ne tarde pas à retentir dans le silence.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Pour toi.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et réponds :

- Ma retenue d'il y a deux mois, avec le professeur Slughorn. Nous avons étés récoltés des plantes pour ces cours de potion dans la forêt Interdite, et c'est là qu'il mest tombé dessus. Il m'a attaqué par derrière, alors je n'ai pas vu son visage à ce moment-là. Je ne me rappelle de rien après, seulement de mon réveil à l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. C'est là que le professeur Dumbledore m'a appris que j'avais été transformé.

Il acquiesce de nouveau, silencieux. Puis, il décide enfin de m'adresser un regard et un sourire hésitant étire ses lèvres.

- Désolé pour . . . Ma réaction, fait-il, mais je suis un peu perturbé je dois avouer. Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc pareil. Mon attaque, puis toi qui me sauve . . .

Je me rapproche, m'assied à côté de lui. Il ne recule pas, ne sursaute pas à mon approche, ce que je prends comme un bon signe. Je ne lui fais pas peur, il réagit mieux que Remus.

- Est-ce que Remus sait pour toi ?

Je souris, amusée que nos pensées se soient tournées vers lui au même moment.

- Bien sûr, comment veux-tu le lui cacher, avec ses sens plus développés que la moyenne ? En plus, il ne supporte pas l'odeur des vampires, comme je ne supporte pas l'odeur des loups-garous.

James redresse la tête, interpellé. Je pourrais penser que c'est à cause de moi, et du fait que j'ai parlé du secret de Remus, mais je sais que les maraudeurs sont déjà au courant, puisque Remus m'a dit le leur avoir avoué il y a quelques années. Alors, c'est autre chose qui a attiré l'attention de James.

- Attends, si vous n'aimez pas vos odeurs respectives, pourquoi vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

Je grimace. Effectivement, j'ai fait une boulette.

- Disons que c'est compliqué.

- Je suis moins bête que la moyenne, je devrais pouvoir comprendre.

Je secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est que l'histoire est trop compliqué pour que je te la raconte. Du moins, maintenant, rectifié-je en voyant son regard dépité. Je te le dirais, si tu me promets de le garder pour toi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ma nouvelle nature à tes amis, ce serait sympa aussi. Je préférais le leur dire moi-même.

- Tu comptais le faire ? S'étonne-t-il. Même à moi ?

J'acquiesce.

- Une fois que j'aurais été sûre de pouvoir vous faire pleinement confiance, et sans vous faire fuir. Et, une fois que j'aurais été prête aussi. Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aborde facilement.

- Je comprends, répond-t-il.

Puis, il rigole et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mince, si on m'avait dit qu'un truc pareil m'arriverait, je l'aurais jamais cru ! Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que va faire le professeur Dumbledore contre ce vampire ? D'après le cours de Gray, ils ne sont pas faciles à abattre. Dailleurs, pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ? Ajoute-t-il après un brin de réflexion. Je croyais que la Caste ne se nourrissait pas d'humains ?

Il se tourne vers moi, interrogateur.

- C'est le cas, moi-même je me nourris seulement d'animaux. Le sang humain a un goût répugnant pour les gens de la Caste, il n'y a que les Faucheurs qui l'apprécient. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ce vampire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait tout ça.

Je fais une pause avant de continuer :

- Et c'est vrai, un vampire nest pas facile à tuer. Nous ne résistons pas aux sorts, mais nous récupérons très vite et, au corps à corps, nous sommes très puissants.

- Oui, Gray en avait parlé, je me rappelle. Ils sont - enfin vous êtes agiles aussi, non ?

J'acquiesce. Parler de combats entre vampires me rappelle Betty. J'essaye d'effacer son visage de ma mémoire, mais c'est difficile. Je regrette sa disparition.

- Quand même, en repensant à ce vampire et à ses attaques, fait James, on a eu de la chance que Betty soit restée morte. S'il ne l'avait pas vidé de son sang, elle serait devenue un Faucheur !

J'aperçois son air épouvanté, avant de tourner la tête pour lui cacher une quelconque émotion sur mon visage qui pourrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur la vérité. Il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails sanglants de cette attaque.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ? Proposé-je alors.

- Pourquoi pas. Je me sentirais plus rassuré, et les gars doivent se faire du souci pour moi.

Il descend du lit, je le suis, puis nous sortons de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il me demande :

- Dis, pour les jours qui viennent, tu voudrais pas . . . Enfin, je me disais, avec toi à mes côtés, ça me rassurerait. Je dois avouer que . . .

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne s'embourbe avec ces mots.

- Pas de soucis, t'auras un garde du corps.

****

O0o0O

La foule explose en cris et en applaudissement, félicitant le but des Gryffondor. Seuls les Serdaigle, déçus par leur gardien, protestent. Le buteur, James, fait un tour d'honneur dans le stade, avant que le match ne reprenne son cours. Assise sur un banc au premier rang de la tribune de ma maison, je suis la rencontre, comme tous les autres. Pour l'instant, le score est serré, mais c'est Gryffondor qui l'emporte sur nous de dix points. Il faut égaliser avant la fin, qui peut arriver à tout moments.

Dean Matthews, le batteur qui remplace Betty, envoie un cognard dans la direction de James qui a le souaffle en main. La balle frôle le bras du Gryffondor qui, surpris, en lâche le souaffle. C'est Dan qui le rattrape et fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Une majorité des Serdaigle se lèvent pour encourager notre capitaine d'équipe, alors qu'il pousse son balai à vitesse maximale et qu'il évite les cognards envoyés par l'quipe adverse, dont un particulièrement vicieux de Sirius. Il lance le souaffle, mais la gardienne bloque le ballon. Les Gryffondor acclament, les Serdaigle rouspètent en se rasseyant. Le commentateur, un Poufsouffle, rappelle le résultat du match et précise que les attrapeurs sont au coude à coude pour le vif d'or. La balle est remise en jeu et c'est James qui l'attrape. Il fonce à son tour, est arrêté par un cognard, passe la balle à un équipier d'une quinzaine dannée et . . . Le commentateur explose nos oreilles en hurlant la fin de la rencontre sur la victoire de Gryffondor. Les rouge et or éclatent de joie dans les tribunes.

Délaissant les Serdaigle qui ruminent leur défaite, je me lève et quitte le stade. Comme à mon habitude, je rejoins les vestiaires après les matchs pour y attendre Camille. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, car je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier, lors de sa dispute avec Fred. Lorsque je suis rentrée de ma chasse, après avoir discuté avec James, elle dormait déjà, et ce matin, elle était partie de bonne heure pour le débriefing d'avant match. Je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel entre Camille et Fred pendant la rencontre, mais cela ne veut rien dire, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux capables de s'ignorer royalement, sans que cela ne paraisse étrange.

Arrivée devant les vestiaires, je constate la présence dautres personnes, qui ont été plus rapide que moi et sont sans doute venues en courant. Crow et ses amies du fan club font le pied de grue devant la porte, attendant certainement la sortie de Sirius. Il y a aussi Peter et Remus, adossés à un arbre, ainsi que quelques jeunes Serdaigle, qui attendent sans doute eux aussi leurs amis. Je me rapproche et m'arrête à distance respectable. Des gradin, me parviennent encore les cris de joies des Gryffondor, ainsi que les pas de ceux qui quittent le stade.

Soudain, Crow se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens et au regard qu'elle me jette, je comprends que mon rapprochement récent avec Sirius lui déplait. Je sens qu'elle recommencera, comme la dernière fois. Je rends son regard à la Serdaigle, décidée à lui faire comprendre que je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, les conséquences qu'ont eus son geste, il est hors de question que je reste sans réagir cette fois-ci. Je suis même prête à passer à l'offensive la première, si cela peut la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'intercepte ensuite les odeurs de Remus et Peter qui s'approchent de moi. Ils ont dû remarquer ma présence. Je lâche Crow du regard pour accueillir convenablement les deux Gryffondor, à qui j'adresse un sourire. Ils me saluent en retour.

- Comment allait James ? M'enquis-je auprès des deux jeunes hommes.

Je l'ai laissé devant la porte de sa maison hier soir, et il semblait encore un peu déboussolé à ce moment-là. J'espère que cela ne s'est pas trop vu.

- Plus de peur que de mal visiblement, répond Peter. Il était un peu à côté de ses pompes. Mais le match de ce matin devrait l'avoir requinqué.

J'acquiesce au moment où les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivent aux vestiaires, suivis de leurs supporters. Nous sommes poussés sur le côté par les élèves et je me retrouve coincée entre Remus et le mur. Ce dernier m'adresse une grimace désolée, auquel je réponds par un mouvement de tête qui lui signifie qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça. Puis, il se retrouve subitement très éloigné de moi, tiré en arrière par James.

- Hey oh, Lunard, c'est pas cool ça, on ne fait pas des papouilles à une fille qui n'est pas sa petite amie !

Puis, il éclate de rire en lâchant l'encolure de Remus. Je me redresse et remet de l'ordre dans ma tenue débraillée, avant de ma'dresser à James :

- Félicitation pour le match. J'espère que vous battrez aussi les Serpentard la prochaine fois.

- On va en faire de la pâtée pour dragons, ouais ! S'exclame Sirius qui accourt vers nous, ayant apparemment tout juste réussi à échapper à ses groupies, vue l'état de son maillot.

Il attrape James et Remus par la nuque et affiche un sourire grand comme le monde.

- Tu viens fêter ça avec nous ? Me demande-t-il ensuite. Ce sera l'occasion de te remercier d'avoir sauvé James hier. Il parait que t'as amorti sa chute quand il est tombé de l'échelle.

Il éclate de rire en même temps que Peter, et je me tourne vers James qui affiche un air penaud. Puisque lui et Remus ne rigolent pas, j'imagine que tous les deux savent que l'autre sait à mon sujet. Il ne reste donc plus que Peter et Sirius dans l'ignorance, parmi tout ceux que je côtoie activement.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas. Camille m'en voudra sans doute de fraterniser avec l'ennemi par une journée pareille.

- Elle n'a qu'à venir aussi ! S'enthousiasme Sirius en sapprochant de moi et en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je bloque ma respiration par réflexe, mais cela n'empêche pas des frissons d'électriser ma colonne vertébrale. J'intercepte le regard meurtrier de Crow et trouve là une excellente excuse pour virer Sirius. J'enlève son bras de mes épaules en disant :

- Sirius, je t'apprécie mais pas au point de risquer de nouveau ma vie. Garde tes distances, je te prie.

Ma remarque a vite fait de le surprendre, ainsi que de le blesser. Ne désirant pas qu'il se méprenne, je file un coup de pouce discret dans la direction de Crow. Il suit du regard ce que je lui indique et ses yeux s'illuminent de compréhension.

- Désolé, joubliais, s'excuse-t-il en s'éloignant en direction des vestiaires. James, tu viens ? On ne doit pas sentir la rose.

J'avoue ne pas avoir fait très attention à son odeur corporelle, mais maintenant, je remarque que sa délicieuse odeur est masquée par la sueur. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu éviter de frôler l'asphyxie. Constatant alors que James n'a pas réagi à l'appel de son ami, je me tourne vers lui. Il me fixe.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, fait-il d'un air absent, c'est à cause de Crow et de Sirius que t'as récupéré une retenue la dernière fois. Donc c'est un peu de leur faute si tu as été tr . . .

Vif comme l'éclair, Remus se jette sur son ami et le bâillonne avant qu'il ne prononce le mot fatidique en entier. Soulagée, je soupire. J'avais bien envisagée d'intervenir, mais mes interventions auraient été trop vampiriques pour passer inaperçues. Il faudra que je me souvienne de remercier Remus et d'apprendre à James à contrôler sa bouche.

- Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonne Peter, les yeux ronds, en voyant le lycanthrope s'attaquer à leur ami.

- Je crois qu'il l'empêche de parler, devine Sirius avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute, au fait ?

- Absolument rien, réponds-je, James analyse très mal les choses. Vous n'étiez pas censés aller vous laver d'ailleurs ?

Sirius me regarde intensément, avant d'hausser les épaules et de récupérer James, que Remus a lâché, pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Peter nous scrute tous les deux, sourcils froncés. Il se doute qu'on cache quelque chose mais ne semble pas près à mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Alors, il fait comme si de rien n'était, et propose à Remus d'aller attendre leurs amis dans la salle commune et d'aider à préparer la fête en l'honneur de leur victoire. Nous nous adressons des signes d'au revoir quand ils s'éloignent, et je me retrouve seule, à surveiller l'arrivée de l'équipe des Serdaigle. Ils ne tardent pas à apparaitre d'ailleurs, dépités. Je m'avance vers Camille.

- Vous avez joué un bon match, fais-je à voix haute.

Camille relève la tête et me sourit.

- Merci.

Un ange passe, et je lui fais signe d'aller se changer. Elle m'enlace très rapidement avant de se précipiter vers les vestiaires. Je croise alors le regard de Fred qui me tend un sourire incertain. J'ignore s'ils sont en froid, s'ils se sont réconciliés, ou s'ils ont carrément rompus. Comme tous les autres joueurs, Fred me passe devant et pénètre dans les vestiaires d'où certains Gryffondor sortent déjà. Décidant d'attendre mon amie, je m'adosse à un arbre, tout proche de la porte et cache mes mains dans ma cape. Je constate alors que Crow, Grayson et deux Poufsouffle sont encore là. Je ne peux imaginer ce que Sirius vit avec elles, ni comment il fait pour les supporter. Quand je les vois lui tourner autour avec insistance et que je comprends qu'il n'arrive plus à les supporter, il m'arrive de m'imaginer en train de les envoyer voler à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce serait tellement bon de le faire, rien qu'une fois.

Soudain, Crow se détache de ses copines et s'avance vers moi. Je la laisse venir sans lui montrer que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de l'écouter. Elle s'arrête devant moi et croise les bras sous sa poitrine. Sa chevelure ondulée capte un rayon de soleil et je m'aperçois qu'elle est plus châtain que rousse. Encore une chose que, sans ma transformation, je n'aurais pas pu deviner.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose, Dawn. Quelle relation entretiens-tu exactement avec Sirius ?

J'hausse des épaules.

- Nous sommes justes copains. Je suis sortie avec Remus, c'est pour ça.

L'oeil gauche de Crow se crispe.

- Tu . . . Avec Remus ?

Je fronce des sourcils. Je ne comprends plus, je croyais qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à Sirius ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

Elle inspire profondément puis expire lentement.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais passer par Remus pour s'approcher de Sirius, c'est vraiment mesquin. Je te pensais au dessus de ça.

Je fermes les yeux deux secondes, n'en revenant pas, puis les rouvre.

- Crow, je dois avouer que je ne te suis pas. Je n'ai jamais, à aucun moment, fait preuve d'une quelconque attirance envers Sirius, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à penser que je lui tourne autour ?

Elle décroise ses bras, me lance un regard halluciné.

- Attends, tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Elle soupire, secoue la tête.

- Toutes les filles du fan-club te jalousent et veulent t'éloigner de lui. Sirius n'est sorti qu'une seule fois avec une fille à Poudlard, et tu lui ressembles sur beaucoup de points. Tu es tout à fait le genre de Sirius.

Un ricanement m'échappe, que je contrôle assez rapidement.

- Bien, si ça peut te rassurer, sache que Sirius n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Elle plisse des yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mais si un jour ça change, je te jure que tu seras la première au courant.

Sur ce, je m'éloigne d'elle, ayant capté l'effluve de Camille qui s'approchait. J'attrape mon amie par le bras, ce qui l'étonne, et nous guide vers le château. Je m'autorise alors un laisser échapper un soupir d'aise, contente d'être débarrassée de Crow et de ses suspicions.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demande Camille. C'était bien Crow avec toi à l'instant ?

J'acquiesce et lui rapporte ce qu'il s'est dit entre ma camarade et moi. Tout comme moi, Camille est surprise par la nouvelle.

- Elle est vraiment bouchée quand même, s'exclame Camille. Si Sirius te tournait autour, ça se serait vu, non ? Je pense qu'il te considère comme une bonne copine et que ça s'arrête là.

- On est d'accord là-dessus.

Nous éclatons de rire, encore retournées par l'absurde de la situation et pénétrons dans le château. Nous sommes encore en train de rire quand des bruits de course se rapprochent et que je capte les fragrances de Sirius et James. Ils doivent être pressés daller faire la fête, s'ils retournent à leur salle commune à cette vitesse. Puis, sans que je m'y attende quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et me fait m'arrêter. Je me retourne, ce'st James.

- Hey, espèce de lâcheuse. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Je suis à deux doigts de l'envoyer paitre, quand je croise son regard et que je me souviens de ma promesse de la veille. Visiblement, il ne s'est toujours pas remis du choc, chose que je pensais avoir été accélérée par la liesse du match.

- Excuse-moi, fais-je avec calme, je pensais que ça allait mieux.

Il semble s'apaiser et sourit.

- OK, excuse-moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Il lâche mon bras et Sirius s'approche.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas te joindre à nous pour la fête ? Poursuit James. Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue Camille, ajoute-t-il en souriant à mon amie.

Je me tourne moi aussi vers elle. Elle joue avec sa natte droite, gênée.

- C'est-à-dire que Dan ne sera pas content s'il apprend que j'ai fêté votre victoire. Je préfère ne pas me mettre mon capitaine à dos.

James me regarde ensuite. Je suis sur le point de refuser l'invitation quand Camille se penche sur moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Vas-y. Je dois parler à Fred, et je pense que tu t'amuseras plus avec les maraudeurs. Na'bandonne pas en si bon chemin, ils semblent beaucoup tapprécier, surtout James. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques deux ou trois trucs.

Je soupire et accepte l'invitation de James d'un hochement de tête. Il sourit puis m'attrape par le bras pour me guider vers la tour de Gryffondor. Nous saluons tous les trois Camille, qui reste dans le hall, sans doute pour attendre Fred, puis nous disparaissons dans le couloir aux escaliers mobiles.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Il ne s'y passe rien de très passionnant, mais j'ai besoin de tout ça pour mettre en place l'action du prochain chapitre. ^^ Et puis, voir une amitié qui se construit peu à peu, c'est mignon, non ? . . . Ah, vous voulez surtout que ça bouge avec Sirius . . . Bon, encore un peu de patience, ça ne va plus tarder. =)


	16. Nouvelle tragédie

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Pairing : **SB/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Salut !

Les plus futés d'entre vous auront remarqués le titre de ce chapitre et se doutent donc déjà qu'il ne sera pas forcèment joyeux. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez de faire dans le drame à fond (et encore, estimez vous heureux, j'aurais pu faire dans l'horreur xD).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Nouvelle tragédie**

Je quitte la salle commune des Gryffondor, pas mécontente de sortir enfin de la pièce bruyante et encombrée, après y avoir passé près de deux heures. J'abandonne ainsi James et Sirius, qui font le tour de la salle montés sur les mains des Gryffondor, et surveillés de près par Remus et Peter au cas où un faux mouvement enverrait l'un ou l'autre faire une rencontre douloureuse avec le plancher. Le portrait se referme dans mon dos, me coupant ainsi du brouhaha de la salle. Je secoue la tête, l'esprit encore envahie par tout ce que j'ai pu capter avec l'ouïe ou l'odorat, malgré que j'ai tenté de mettre mes sens à niveau humain. Mais avec l'alcool qui a circulé, parfois sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mon contrôle était plus inégal qu'à l'habitude. Forte heureusement, il semblerait que les effets de l'alcool sur les vampires soient moins long que sur les humains et je commence à pouvoir récupérer la totalité de mes facultés.

Parcourant le couloir un petit peu plus vite que la moyenne, j'arrive aux escaliers mobiles en moins d'une minute et je me permets de souffler de soulagement. J'ignore quelle mouche a bien pu piquer Sirius et James, mais ils s'étaient visiblement fait passer le mot pour ne pas me laisser sortir de leur maison sans leur autorisation express. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de leur fausser compagnie, sans succès. Je n'y suis parvenue qu'à la cinquième tentative, et seulement parce que Lily a lancé l'idée d'acclamer comme il se fallait l'équipe de Gryffondor au complet. Il faudra dailleurs que je pense à la remercier convenablement de m'avoir aidé sur ce coup-là, et de m'avoir aussi tenue compagnie pendant une bonne partie des deux heures. Quant à Remus et Peter, je crois qu'ils étaient encore plus étonnés que moi des réactions de leurs deux amis.

Les escaliers m'ayant déposé à l'étage voulu, je m'engage dans le couloir qui mène à la Grande Salle. Midi sonne à l'horloge de l'école, au moment où je pénètre dans la salle. Sans étonnement, la table des Gryffondor est vidée de ses élèves. Je me dirige donc vers celle des Serdaigle, où j'aperçois bientôt Camille en train de triturer son déjeuner d'un air absent. Je m'installe à côté delle, cherchant Fred du regard. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait lui parler, j'imagine que la discussion ne s'est pas déroulé très bien. Je me sers d'une part de gratin dauphinois, avant de me tourner vers mon amie qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

- Cam' ?

L'interpellée relève la tête, un étonnement non feint peint sur le visage. Puis, elle m'adresse un sourire forcée avant de lâcher bruyamment sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Ah, c'est toi, murmure-t-elle, cachant ses mains entre ses cuisses, comme pour les réchauffer.

- Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Fred ?

Sa mâchoire se crispe, ses yeux se plissent et s'embuent de larmes avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre. Puis, elle étouffe un sanglot en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je repousse mon assiette et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, guidant son visage vers ma poitrine pour qu'elle puisse y pleurer sans trop attirer l'attention. Elle s'agrippe à mon pull et sanglote, le temps de quelques secondes, le temps d'évacuer ce quelle a sur le coeur, avant de me raconter ce qu'il sest passé. Je frotte son dos, et elle se redresse, essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

- Fred a rompu, m'apprend-t-elle alors. Il a dit qu'il préférait qu'on arrête là. Que de toute façon, ses sentiments envers moi avaient changés.

Je grimace, compatissant à sa douleur.

- Mince, cest dur, fais-je en sortant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier de la poche de mon jean.

Elle hausse des épaules avec désinvolture, attrape le mouchoir que je lui tends, s'essuie les yeux, puis se mouche discrètement.

- En fait étrangement, je me suis sentie soulagé qu'il rompe. Je crois que moi aussi, mes sentiments avaient changés. Je le considérais plus comme un ami. Je restais sans doute avec lui par habitude.

Je ne fais aucune réflexion, mais j'avais déjà remarqué un changement entre eux. Sans parler du fait qu'ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble depuis quelques semaines, ils n'avaient plus les petits gestes d'attention du départ. Ils réagissaient l'un envers l'autre, comme s'ils n'étaient effectivement que des copains. Peut-être que cette rupture est mieux pour eux.

- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais ne pas trop en parler. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Camille fait de nouveau face à la table et pioche dans son assiette avant de manger avec en train.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec les maraudeurs ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je mâchonne un morceau de pomme de terre avant de répondre.

- Pas trop mal. Mais si javais su, je n'aurais jamais promis à James de lui servir de garde du corps. J'ai eu du mal à revenir pour le déjeuner. Lui et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de m'empêcher de quitter leur salle commune.

Camille fronce des sourcils.

- Servir de garde du corps à James ? J'ai dû louper un chapitre là.

Je me souviens alors que je n'ai pas raconté à Camille ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, dans les cachots. D'ailleurs, personne ne sait que James a été agressé par un vampire, le professeur Dumbledore semble vouloir tenir cet incident secret. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'espère qu'il aura mis les autorités au courant et que quelqu'un viendra veiller sur nous. Il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour me battre contre mon créateur, vu qu'il est bien plus rapide que moi.

- Effectivement, tu as loupé quelque chose. Mais allons en discuter ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire à des oreilles indiscrètes.

Camille acquiesce, abandonne son assiette, chope deux petits pains plus une part de pudding ,et me suit jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle, vide. Nous ne restons pas dans la salle commune et préférons monter jusqu'à notre dortoir, où nous nous installons sur mon lit. Je'ntreprends alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'était hier soir, commencé-je, je suis allé voir James qui était en retenue dans les cachots. Je suis arrivé au moment où un vampire était à deux doigts de le mordre.

Camille, surprise, avale de travers. Elle se redresse, tousse, et parvient enfin à avaler convenablement son morceau de pain. Je fais apparaitre un verre deau dun sort, puis le lui tend afin qu'elle fasse passer la douleur de sa gorge.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, donc ? Fait Camille.

- Effectivement, et comme il a un peu peur de se faire de nouveau attaquer, je lui ai promis de rester près de lui pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que la menace soit écartée.

Camille fronce des sourcils.

- Pourquoi cela ? Le vampire n'attaque que de nuit visiblement.

- Certes, mais cela le rassure. Je ne peux décemment pas le lui refuser.

Elle acquiesce et avale son dernier morceau de pain. Je pense alors que je peux peut-être aussi lui faire part de mes déductions à propos de l'agresseur de James.

- Il faut que je te dise aussi : il y a de grandes chances que celui qui a attaqué James, soit celui qui a tué Betty. Il est trop rare que les vampires côtoies les humains pour que deux dentre eux se retrouvent non loin de Poudlard. Et aussi . . .

Je prends une brusque inspiration.

- Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, ce n'est pas un Faucheur qui fait le coup : c'est un membre de la Caste. En fait, c'est celui qui m'a transformé.

- Quoi ? S'exclame-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Il m'a reconnu, affirmé-je. Quand il m'a vu hier soir, il m'a tout de suite reconnu. Ca ne peut -être que lui, c'est le seul vampire, en dehors de Lucinda, que j'ai croisé durant toute ma vie.

Hébétée, Camille en oublie de manger son pudding qu'elle tient à la main.

- Mais, pourquoi il fait ça ? Murmure-t-elle. Pourquoi avoir tué Betty ? Pourquoi t'avoir transformé ? Je . . . Je ne comprends pas.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

Camille lâche un soupir amusé.

- Ca ne me rassure pas en fait. J'aurais préféré que tu le saches.

- Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait nous dire ce qui lui passe par la tête. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt à le faire.

Camille secoue la tête, souriante.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Et donc, à cause de tout ça, James veut que tu le protèges.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps encore il va me demander de lui servir de protecteur personnel, mais jespère qu'il va vite se rassurer et qu'il va se lasser de ma présence quasi permanente.

- Hey mais, attends ! Fait soudain Camille. S'il te demande à _toi _de le protéger, ça veut dire . . . Qu'il sait que tu es un vampire ?

Ah, j'ai oublié de lui préciser ce détail. Autant pour moi.

- Effectivement, et je lui ai fait promettre de garder ça pour lui.

Camille éclate de rire, me surprenant.

- Eh bien, si ça continue comme ça, tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps ton secret ! S'exclame-t-elle.

****

O0o0O

- Cavalier en E8, prononcé-je distinctement.

La figurine se retourne vers moi et brandit son épée.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Meugle le cavalier depuis ses dix centimètres de haut. Envoie plutôt le fou, tu vas me déplacer dune case stratégique. Regarde . . .

- J'ai dit EN E8 ! Crié-je, plus qu'exaspérée par tous ses pions de bois qui croient savoir jouer mieux que moi aux échecs.

Je vois le cavalier ouvrir la bouche et s'apprêter à riposter encore. Je le devance.

- Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu la boucles. Continuez comme ça et vous allez tous finir au feu !

En face de moi, Camille n'en peut plus, et le rire qu'elle a essayé de tenir secret tout ce temps finit par retentir avec force dans la salle commune. Une majorité des élèves présents se tournent vers nous avant de retourner à leurs affaires. Je fusille mon amie du regard.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on joue aux échecs, tu me refiles tes pièces pourries ? J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à me battre avec mes pions à chaque tour pour une fois.

Camille, toujours écroulée de rire, parvient à prononcer quelques mots.

- C'est trop bon de te voir argumenter avec eux !

En ayant finalement plus qu'assez de passer pour la bonne poire, je balaye le plateau de jeu d'un revers de main et fait tomber tous les pions à terre, qui se mettent à gémir et s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts. Si j'étais méchante, je me lèverais et je les écraserais tous. Je me renfonce dans mon siège et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Au moins, avec cette partie de jeu, j'ai pu faire rire Camille, et elle semble avoir oublié sa tristesse pour le moment. Mon regard se tourne vers la fenêtre, par laquelle j'aperçois le soleil qui se couche derrière une épaisseur conséquente de nuages gris. Il risque d'y avoir de l'orage cette nuit.

- J'imagine que la partie est finie, dit alors Camille en se baissant pour ramasser ses pièces et en les rangeant dans leur boite avec le plateau de jeu pliable.

- Effectivement, merci d'écourter mon supplice.

Camille sourit puis pose la boite pleine sur la table. Elle se retourne et attrape sa cape posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Après notre discussion, nous avons profités des rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à traverser le ciel chargée pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Nous avions profités d'un air frais, avions évités Dan Smith qui affichait un ait tellement abattu que si nous l'avions approchés, nous aurions eu le droit à ces jérémiades sur la défaite du match ; avions fait un large détour par une portion de parc que nous empruntions rarement pour que je puisse éviter de croiser les maraudeurs que nous avions aperçus puis, ayant croisés le chemin dun Fred à l'air déprimé, nous avions décidés de retrouver notre maison. Après avoir travaillé un peu plus d'une heure sur un devoir de Botanique, nous étions passés aux échecs. Malgré que je me faisais avoir à chaque fois par Camille, j'aimais suffisamment ce jeu pour accepter chaque proposition. Je dois être un peu maso.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de descendre dîner maintenant ? Propose Camille, m'arrachant au fil de notre après-midi. Il y aura moins de monde j'imagine à cette heure.

Elle est déjà levée et a mise sa cape. Il est près de sept heures du soir, le service commence à peine. Je pense que Camille a raison, il y aura moins d'élèves si nous y allons maintenant. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, me lève à mon tour de ma chaise et récupère ma propre cape avant de la passer sur mes épaules. Nous quittons ensuite la salle commune et prenons la route de la Grande Salle. A mi-chemin, voyant que Camille tremble un peu, je sors mon écharpe de ma poche et la lui passe autour du cou en prenant soin d'y envelopper aussi son nez que je sais très sensible a froid. Elle sourit.

- Merci, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre la mienne. C'est avec toi que je devrais sortir en fait.

Je rigole un peu, pour la forme, puis nous continuons notre route en silence. Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, où seuls quelques élèves, principalement des Poufsouffle, sont attablés. Nous prenons place au bout de la table des Serdaigle, côté porte, et piochons dans les plats. C'est alors que je suis en train de faire disparaitre discrètement la moitié de du contenu de mon assiette qu'un brouhaha indique que les Gryffondor au complet descendent dîner. Ils envahissent la Grande Salle par le bruit et se regroupent à leur table. Ils sont suivis de quelques élèves de Serpentard qui ont décidés de descendre manger en même temps qu'eux. Alors que je regarde les Gryffondor s'installer, je repère les maraudeurs. Sirius me voit lui aussi et il m'adresse un signe de la main menaçant, mimant une fessée. Surprise, je cligne des yeux, puis me tourne vers Camille pour voir si elle a vu la même chose que moi, mais elle est plongée dans son choix de dessert. Je me retourne, pour constater que Sirius mime des mots avec sa bouche. Je plisse des yeux, mais rien à y faire, je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres. Sirius hausse alors des épaules, plonge sous la table, farfouille dans son sac, en ressort un morceau de parchemin et une plume, puis inscrit quelques mots sur le papier avant de l'ensorceler et de l'envoyer dans ma direction. Je réceptionne le cygne de papier, le déplie et y lis les quelques mots quil y a griffonné :

__

Tu es partie sans prévenir. Ca mérite une punition.

Plus que surprise, je relève la tête avant de mimer à Sirius le geste qui signifie qu'il est complètement timbré. Ca le fait rire, ce qui attire l'attention de ses amis sur lui. Je suppose qu'à la manière dont ils se penchent les uns vers les autres, Sirius va leur rapporter notre échange muet.

- Mandy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me tourne vers Camille qui s'est décidée pour une boule de glace vanille. Elle a le regard fixé sur le parchemin que je tiens toujours à la main.

- Rien, juste une idiotie de Sirius, réponds-je en fourrant le papier dans la poche de ma cape. Tu as bientôt finie ?

Elle hoche de la tête et se dépêche de terminer son repas. Je remarque alors que son regard ne s'attarde jamais très longtemps sur quelque chose, et que ses yeux s'égarent régulièrement vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Je suppose qu'elle attend l'apparition de Fred.

- Arrête de le chercher, ça ne sert à rien, fais-je alors. Tu te fais du mal, laisse tomber. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un dautre, et de bien mieux. Quelquu'n qui te fera pleinement confiance.

Elle me regarde, m'adresse un léger sourire en coin puis termine sa glace. Bill choisit ce moment pour venir sasseoir à côté de moi.

- Salut les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Fred ?

Si mes yeux avaient été des baguettes, il serait mort sous les Avada Kedavra.

- Non, on ne l'a pas vu, réponds-je assez sèchement.

Bill fronce des sourcils.

- C'est bizarre, on était censé se retrouver il y a une heure mais il n'est pas venu.

- On vient de rompre, intervient Camille d'une petite voix, alors il a peut-être oublié.

Bill redressa subitement la tête, yeux grand ouverts, regarde Camille et se tourne vers moi. Je confirme d'un mouvement de tête, et il grimace.

- Excuse-moi, si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu vous demander.

Camille hausse des épaules et se lève de table.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Je te conseille d'essayer le parc, on l'y a croisé en début daprès-midi.

Bill hoche de la tête et quitte notre table pour se diriger hors de la salle. Je me lève à mon tour et suis Camille qui prend la direction de . . . La table de Gryffondor. Je fronce des sourcils, étonnée, mais continue de l'accompagner tout de même. Elle s'arrête alors dans le dos de Remus et s'adresse à Peter qui se trouve face à son ami.

- Peter ?

L'interpellé interrompt sa conversation et redresse la tête. Ses amis font de même.

- Tu voulais que je t'aide à réviser tes potions l'autre fois, poursuit Camille. J'ai du temps libre ce soir si tu veux.

Bien que visiblement surpris, Peter accepte et ils conviennent de se retrouver à la bibliothèque un peu plus tard. James, assis à côté de Remus, profite de ce que nos deux amis discutent pour tirer sur mon bras et abaisser mon visage au niveau du sien.

- Sirius a raison, ça mérite une punition.

Je le regarde, comme s'il était idiot.

- Tu oserais t'en prendre à moi ? Rétorqué-je en murmurant.

James se fixe le temps d'une seconde, puis un sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

- Même pas peur, répond-t-il sur le même temps. Et c'était pour plaisanter.

Je souris, amusée.

- J'avais compris, figures-toi. Mais met Sirius au courant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me tombe dessus au détour d'un couloir sombre.

James éclate de rire.

- Il aurait une drôle de surprise ! S'exclame James en relâchant mon bras, m'épargnant le besoin de lui faire remarquer que la position infligeait des douleurs à mon dos.

Une surprise encore plus surprenante qu'il ne l'imagine même. Dans son esprit, jamais je ne pourrais boire le sang de son ami.

- Professeurs !

Tout le monde se retourne sur l'interpellation paniquée qu'un élève de cinquième année de Serpentard a crié en pénétrant en courant dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Mon odorat m'apporte alors l'odeur que dégage l'adolescent : son sang est saturé d'adrénaline. Il est sous l'effet d'une peur immense, que ses yeux reflètent.

- Monsieur Stevens, fait le professeur Dumbledore en se levant de son siège, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a un élève, dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Je . . . Je crois qu'il est mort.

La salle se fige. Une espèce de frisson désagréable me coule le long du corps et je me tourne, paniquée, vers le corps enseignant qui quitte leur table en trombe. Tout autour de moi, les élèves se lèvent. Le professeur McGonagall nous dit de ne pas bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela n'empêche pas les élèves de rester debout et de partager ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Je capte alors lodeur du sang de James, dont la fragrance change peu à peu. Je pose une main sur son épaule, et il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Ne panique pas, chuchoté-je, rien n'est sûr.

Il acquiesce, mais ne peut empêcher l'adrénaline de se mêler à son sang. D'ailleurs, la même chose se passe chez la plupart des élèves. Je prends une grande inspiration, grimace légèrement parce que ce n'était pas plaisant, et expire pour calmer mon coeur. Peut-être deux morts en deux mois. Trois, si je n'étais pas intervenu pour James. Quatre, si on considère que j'aurais dû mourir. Décidément, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange à Poudlard. Rien ne se passe comme il le devrait.

Les jambes flageolantes, je m'assois entre James et Remus et échange un regard avec le lycanthrope. Il m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement auquel je réponds par un bref hochement de tête. Puis, Camille s'approche et attrape une de mes mains. Je l'enserre essayant de lui donner un peu de ma force. Nous attendons ensuite, sans parler, qu'un professeur revienne nous dire ce qu'il se passe, ou au pire, nous autorise à rejoindre nos maisons.

Un bon quart d'heure passe, avant que le professeur Flitwick n'apparaisse aux portes. Le silence se fait et mon directeur de maison fait voyager son regard sur la pièce, avant de fixer ses yeux sur moi.

- Miss Dawn, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Mon coeur s'arrête l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de repartir au galop. Je me lève et m'arrache difficilement à la poigne de Camille qui, paniquée, ne consent pas à lâcher ma main.

- Je reviens tout de suite, lui dis-je.

Les yeux remplis d'effrois, elle me rend finalement ma main et je rejoins le professeur Flitwick. Je ne l'interroge pas sur ce qu'il me veut puisqu'il me mène droit vers le troisième étage. Je devine que je dois me rendre aux toilettes de cette étage. Dans le couloir, les professeur sont rassemblés, ils murmurent entre eux, effondrés. Je suppose que l'élève de Serpentard avait vu juste. Nous avons un mort de plus.

Le professeur Flitwick s'arrête, me demande d'attendre là, puis rentre dans les toilettes. Fermant les yeux, j'inspire, guette une odeur qui ne serait pas celle des professeurs. Mais rien ne vient. Pourtant, quand Betty est morte, l'odeur de son sang saturait l'air. Je rouvre les yeux au moment où le professeur Dumbledore me rejoint.

- C'est encore lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demandé-je.

L'oeil bas, le directeur acquiesce.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide miss Dawn. J'imagine que miss De Tore vous a laissé une adresse où la contacter en cas de besoin.

Je ne réponds pas. Il poursuit.

- J'aimerais que vous preniez contact avec elle et que vous lui expliquiez ce qu'il se passe ici. Je pense que nous autres, sorciers, ne sommes pas à même de gérer cette crise : il nous faut l'aide de la Caste, seul eux pourront arrêter ce vampire. C'est urgent, miss Dawn. J'imagine que vous comprenez.

J'acquiesce.

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut, professeur. Je lui écrirais dès ce soir.

Il hoche de la tête et se détourne. Je le retiens.

- Monsieur, qui . . .

Je n'ose pas terminer ma question, de peur d'apprendre la réponse. Pourtant, je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Le directeur soupire, et répond à ma question informulé :

- C'est Frederick Nowacki.

Mon sang se glace. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je baisse la tête. J'entends le directeur m'interpeller mais cest lointain. Fred . . . Impossible, pas lui. Pas Fred.

- Je . . . Je na'rrive pas à sentir son odeur, fais-je.

- Il n'y a rien à sentir miss, répond le professeur Dumbledore. Son agresseur l'a totalement vidé de son sang. Au moins, avons-nous l'assurance que Monsieur Nowacki ne reviendra pas sous une forme différente.

J'acquiesce et me détourne. Je me sens comme anesthésiée. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, prévenir Camille. Elle doit le savoir, même si c'est la pire nouvelle que je puisse lui annoncer à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle doit être au courant. Elle doit être parmi les premières à l'apprendre.

J'arrive à la Grande Salle sans même m'être rendu compte de ma route. Je suis réveillée par le silence qui se fait subitement dans la Grande Salle. Camille, assise, se lève lorsque j'entre. Je m'avance vers elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard, regroupant le peu de courage que j'ai pour me donner la force de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Mains jointes, Camille attend que je m'arrête devant elle, les maraudeurs au complet debout dans son dos, pour prendre la parole.

- C'est lui ? Celui qui a attaqué Betty ? C'est la même chose ?

J'hoche de la tête. Tout autour de moi, les élèves réagissent. Je ne peux que fixer Camille. Le plus dur reste à venir.

- Cam', fais-je d'une voix cassée, je suis désolée, c'est . . .

Elle m'interroge du regard, les yeux déjà embués par la nouvelle qu'il y a un nouveau mort dans l'école.

- C'est Fred, lâché-je dans un murmure. Il a tué Fred.

Camille interrompt tout mouvement, me fixe du regard. Puis elle secoue la tête.

- Non, lâche-t-elle dans un murmure. Impossible.

Mes yeux s'embuent de nouveau, mais je me refuse à verser une larme en présence des autres. Je verrouille, mes yeux, ma voix, mon coeur. Je pose alors mes mains sur les bras de mon amie.

- Je suis désolée, Camille, c'est la vérité. Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même me l'a dit.

Pour toutes réactions, Camille a les jambes qui cèdent et son tout premier sanglot démarre en un cri d'agonie.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Comment ça, je suis méchante ? O_o C'est même pas vrai d'abord. ^^

Ouais, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de morts. Mais réjouissez-vous, l'année n'est pas terminé ! xD J'ai bien l'intention d'en tuer encore pleins d'autres ! :p Je laisse mon côté sadique s'esxprimer pour une fois.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous !


	17. Deux lettres

****

Chapitre 17 : Deux lettres

__

Chère Lucinda,

J'espère que ce courrier te trouvera en bonne disposition. J'avoue que cette lettre n'est pas écrite par courtoisie, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a des semaines, rien que pour te remercier pour ton aide précieuse. Je te contacte car nous avons ici, à Poudlard, un problème d'ordre vampirique.

Il y environ deux mois, quelques jours après ton départ en fait, une de mes camarades de classe est décédée, pratiquement vidée de son sang, et les marques d'une morsure de vampire dans le cou. Nous avions pensé, à ce moment-là, qu'un Faucheur avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'école et s'était attaqué à elle avant d'être interrompu par une autre élève. Malheureusement, le réveil de ma camarade quelques heures plus tard en Faucheuse, m'a définitivement convaincu qu'un vampire était derrière sa mort. J'ai dû l'éliminer, pour éviter qu'elle n'attaque d'autres élèves.

Il s'est ensuite passé plusieurs semaines avant qu'un de mes amis ne se fasse à son tour attaquer, hier soir. Je suis arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher d'être mordu, mais j'ai découvert à cette occasion que le vampire responsable de ces deux attaques était celui qui m'avait transformé. A l'heure où je t'écris ces quelques mots, je suis en deuil. Ce vampire a attaqué de nouveau et un de mes amis les plus proches est décédé, vidé entièrement de son sang pour sa part. Je t'avoue que les autorités de l'école ne savent plus quoi faire, ils sont dépassés par les évènements. Moi-même, avec tout ce que tu m'as appris sur notre race, je ne comprends pas ce qui motive les actes de cet homme.

C'est un appel à l'aide que je te lance, Lucinda. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te contacter afin que tu réfléchisses à la possibilité d'envoyer un ou plusieurs membres de notre communauté enquêter sur ces meurtres affreux. J'espère que tu répondras positivement à cette requête.

En attendant de te revoir, garde-toi bien,

Amandine.

Je replie la lettre et la glisse dans son enveloppe. Je pense avoir raconté le principal, suffisamment pour qu'elle sinquiète et se déplace. Je glisse ensuite la lettre dans la poche de ma cape, puis je jette un oeil sur Camille qui, les yeux rougis et gonflés, à fini par s'endormir d'épuisement sur mon lit. Il est près de minuit maintenant, la majorité des élèves sont couchés. Les professeurs sont revenus dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après moi, et ont confirmés ce que j'avais déjà dit, à savoir que Frederick a été retrouvé mort dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Cependant, le professeur tait toujours les causes des décès. J'imagine qu'il ne veut inquiéter personne.

Je quitte le dortoir, cape sur le dos et descend jusque dans la salle commune où le feu s'éteint. Il ny a plus personne, tous sont au lit. Je sors alors de la tour, et prend la direction de la volière. J'ai eu du mal, tout à l'heure, à ramener Camille jusqu'à notre chambre. Elle était en plein crise de pleurs, et de nerfs aussi sans doute. Je ne peux imaginer comment elle se sent, comment elle va surmonter cette épreuve. Tout ce que je peux faire pour elle à présent, c'est de rester à ses côtés, de la soutenir du mieux que je peux et d'être là pour la faire sourire le jour où elle le voudra. C'est ce que je ferais.

Arrivée en bas de la tour aux hiboux, je m'arrête. Je capte une présence tout en haut, et il me parvient les odeurs de James et de Sirius. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire là-haut à cette heure. Je monte les marches deux à deux, et pousse la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes discutent et je les vois accouder à la fenêtre. Je m'approche, marchant sur les fientes doiseau et faisant craquer les squelettes de petits animaux sous mes pas. Ils se tournent, surpris et alertes. Ils se détendent quand ils constatent que ce n'est que moi. Nous nous adressons des signes de tête, sans mots, et je m'approche des volatiles, pour la plupart endormis. J'en choisis cependant un, encore éveillé, et lui fais signe de venir à moi. Sauf que, bien loin de me rejoindre, il prend son envol pour se nicher plus haut dans la volière. Je soupire. J'oubliais qu'avec ma condition, je suis un ennemi terrible pour les animaux.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Fait alors la voix de James.

J'affiche un sourire confus.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Les animaux ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, et j'ai un courrier urgent à envoyer.

James se décolle alors de la fenêtre et s'approche d'un oiseau endormi, sur l'une des poutres basses. Il le réveille en chatouillant ses côtes et la chouette ulule en ouvrant deux grands yeux noirs. Son pelage doré est magnifique et en entendant James l'appeler Darcy, je devine qu'elle lui appartient.

- C'est une chouette très jolie.

James me regarde et me sourit.

- Merci.

Sirius se décolle alors à son tour de la fenêtre et s'approche de James.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la réveiller ? S'étonne Sirius.

- Mandy dit que c'est urgent, explique James. Et au moins avec Darcy, je suis sûr que le courrier arrivera un bon port.

Je pense alors subitement au danger que court la chouette, et décide qu'il serait de bon ton de prévenir Lucinda qu'elle n'est pas à moi et qu'elle sa'ppelle revient. Je sors ma lettre de ma poche et farfouille à la recherche d'une plume et d'un encrier mais je n'en ai pas sur moi. Je me tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes, dont l'un a à présent son oiseau sur le bras.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez de l'encre et une plume s'il vous plait ? J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose sur ma lettre.

James et Sirius se regarde, et ce dernier me fait signe de le rejoindre. Il me guide vers le rebord de la fenêtre et sors ce dont j'ai besoin des poches de sa cape. Il les pose et je déplie ma lettre pour y ajouter ces quelques mots :

__

P.S. : La chouette ne m'appartient pas et je pense que son propriétaire aimerait la revoir. Si tu pouvais éviter de la croquer . . . Merci.

Je replie ma lettre et le glisse dans son enveloppe avant de faire face à James. Il tend la main et je lui donne le parchemin.

- Où doit-elle l'envoyer ? Me demande-t-il.

Je fronce des sourcils, puis je me dis que de toute façon, James et Sirius ne connaissent pas le destinataire, ni le contenu de la lettre, alors l'adresse ne les intéressera pas.

- A Vienne, en Autriche.

J'ignore les regards surpris des Gryffondor et attend que James fasse passer le message à sa chouette. Il ne met que quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise, puis il attache ma lettre à la patte de son animal et lui fait part de ladresse, avant de la faire s'envoler par la fenêtre.

- Tu connais des gens en Autriche ? M'interroge Sirius. Et tu n'as pas de hibou ?

Je secoue la tête.

- C'est la première fois que j'écris à cette personne. Autrement, je n'adresse jamais de courrier. A qui d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas de famille, et mes amis se trouvent ici. Un hibou ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

- A qui as-tu écrit si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Me demande ensuite James.

Je baisse les yeux sur le parc, réfléchissant. Je m'interroge sur le bien fondé de les mettre au courant. Mais, puisque de toute façon, on risque de nous envoyer un vampire, et qu'il passera certainement par moi, autant le leur dire tout de suite.

- A Lucinda De Tore, répondis-je. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui écrire une lettre pour lui. Il a un service à lui demander.

Mentionner Lucinda, le directeur et un service a fait taire mes compagnons d'infortune. Visiblement, ca les intimide de demander plus et ils se taisent.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents, répond James. J'avais besoin de leur dire ce qu'il se passe ici, même si j'imagine que mon père est déjà au courant. Dumbledore a dû prévenir les autorités maintenant.

Je ne réponds rien à ça, car je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est moi qui vient de les prévenir et le courrier n'arrivera pas avant un long moment.

- James m'a dit que les morts étaient des meurtres, fait Sirius. Toi qui a vu Betty et Frederick, tu penses que c'est vrai ?

Je tourne un regard furieux vers James, qui m'adresse une grimace désolée. Apparemment, monsieur a du mal à tenir sa langue.

- Je ne peux rien dire, réponds-je en me tournant vers Sirius. Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de t'apprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'école.

Il fronce des sourcils et regarde James qui évite ses yeux. Sirius se renfrogne alors. Je devine qu'il est blessé par le peu de confiance qu'il pense que nous ne lui accordons pas. Si seulement il savait que nous nous taisons pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Je soupire et étire mes bras en me décollant du rebord de la fenêtre.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je retourne à ma tour. J'ai peur que Camille ne se réveille en sanglots et qu'il n'y ait personne pour elle.

Les deux garçons acquiescent en silence et je quitte la volière en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. A peine ai-je refermer la porte dans mon dos, que Sirius prend la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, James ? Tu ne m'as jamais fait autant de cachotteries dans le passé. Et je sens que ça a un lien avec Amandine. Est-ce que . . . Est-ce qu'elle tintéresse ?

- Quoi ! S'exclame James alors que j'ai descendu la moitié de lescalier et que je compte sur mon ouïe vampirique pour continuer à écouter l'échange. Mais . . . Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que Lily pour moi. Mandy est . . . C'est juste une bonne copine. Une amie même. Je l'aime bien et ça s'arrête là.

- Ah, est la seule réflexion, faiblarde, de Sirius.

- Attend, qu'est-ce que . . .

Je cesse là d'espionner leur conversation et remet mon ouïe à échelle humaine. Evidemment que Sirius se doute de quelque chose, il n'est pas un abruti complet. Mais j'espérais juste pouvoir donner le change encore quelques temps. Il semblerait que je doive me révéler d'ici peu, si je ne veux pas le blesser.

Je prends les escaliers mobiles et rejoins ma tour. Je pénètre la salle commune et monte jusqu'au dortoir. Mon premier reflexe est de regarder le lit de Camille, puis je me souviens quelle s'est endormi sur le mien. Elle est toujours là, mais elle est réveillée. Assise, les genoux ramenés contre son visage, elle pleure en silence. Je prends une inspiration douloureuse avant de me débarrasser de ma cape que je pose sur une chaise, puis je m'assied à côte de mon amie et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle sanglote légèrement contre moi, et je m'autorise enfin à verser moi aussi mes larmes. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, personne ne remarquera le sang qui s'écoule de mes yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux calmées et Camille s'arrache à mon étreinte en reniflant et en essuyant ses yeux.

- Merci. Et désolée. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment.

Je caresse son dos.

- Ne tinquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Fred ne m'était pas aussi proche que toi. Tu peux agir comme tu veux, je ne dirais rien.

- Tu subiras en silence ? Demande-t-elle en plaisantant.

Ja'cquiesce, souriante. Camille prend une profonde inspiration.

- Ca va. Je m'habitue peu à peu à l'idée. Ca passera, tu verras. Je vais bien.

Sur ces mots, elle se lève et rejoint son lit, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Puis, elle me souhaite une bonne nuit que je lui rends. Je la laisse glisser au pays des songes et jette un oeil critique sur la tenue. Ce matin, j'ai mis une jupe d'uniforme et un tee-shirt, plus une veste en laine. Mais le tout est trop clair pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai bousillé assez d'affaires pour ne pas vouloir recommencer. Je me débarrasse donc de mes vêtements et farfouille dans ma malle pour en ressortir un jean noir et un tee-shirt bleu brodée de perles brillantes. Je souris en reconnaissant le haut que Camille m'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire. Nous l'adorons toutes les deux, et malgré la menace de le tâcher définitivement, je l'enfile, ainsi que mon jean. Je chausse ensuite une paire de Converse et noue mes cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Apprêtée, je quitte le dortoir, puis la tour de Serdaigle. Je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée, en silence, guettant le moindre élève qui ne serait pas couché à cette heure et qui parcourrait les couloirs frauduleusement, à l'instar de Sirius et James. Je ne rencontre personne et je file rapidement dans la forêt Interdite. J'attrape la première branche qui passe à ma portée lorsque j'atteins lorée de la forêt et my hisse d'une traction du bras. J'y reste en équilibre, le temps de porter tous mes sens à leur niveau normal et je m'imprègne de la vie forestière. Je détecte, non loin, la fragrance d'un loup. Excitée par cette odeur peu coutumière mais pourtant si délicieuse, je saute au bas de l'arbre et fonce entre les arbres. L'animal a à peine le temps de me voir arriver et de comprendre ce qui lui arrive qu'il se trouve déjà entre mes bras et je lui brise la nuque au moment où il pousse un dernier jappement. Je me sustente ensuite.

Mon repas fini, je laisse la dépouille du loup là où je l'ai trouvé et je me redresse, essuyant le filet de sang qui coule au coin de ma bouche d'un coup de langue. Un ululement au dessus de ma tête me fait ensuite dresser les yeux au ciel et je vois passer un hibou entre deux arbres. Le volatile me rappelle Darcy, partie quelques minutes plus tôt. J'espère quelle me ramènera une bonne nouvelle.

****

O0o0O

Je raye les lettres dun solide coup de plume, et jette un oeil sur le mot suivant à repérer sur la grille du jeu de mots mêlés. Le bruit qui règne dans la salle commune ne m'empêche pas de me concentrer, mais j'avouerais que je ne serais pas contre un peu de tranquillité. Je glisse un oeil de travers sur les troisièmes années qui braillent une chanson paillarde depuis bientôt dix minutes. L'envie me ronge de tous leur enlever des points pour leur apprendre à respecter un lieu public. Mais, comme Serdaigle est en tête de liste pour la coupe des quatre maison, je préfère nous laisser une chance. Surtout que Camille m'en voudrait de nous faire perdre des points.

Alors que Serdaigle était en quatrième position il y a encore un mois, Camille s'est subitement mise à répondre juste à toutes les questions en cours et à chasser les mauvais élèves en me trainant derrière elle pour que je leur enlève des points. Ce n'est que quelques jours après le début de son manège que j'ai voulu savoir ce quil lui prenait. Elle m'a alors avoué que Fred avait toujours voulu voir sa maison gagner la coupe (chose rare depuis quelques années puisque Serpentard et Gryffondor se la disputent continuellement), et qu'elle a décidé d'exaucer au moins ce voeu, même s'il n'est plus là pour le voir. Je l'ai donc suivi dans sa quête.

Après avoir rayé mon mot de la grille, je lance un autre regard sur la bande de braillards. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour encore pouvoir me retenir. Est-ce que Camille m'en voudra beaucoup si je leur enlève ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit point chacun ? Ca ne ferait que cinq en tout, très rapide à rattraper. Je le ferais même personnellement si ça lui fait plaisir.

Essayant de faire abstraction des chants que, visiblement il n'y a pas que moi que ça agace, j'étire mes jambes et prend toute la place dans le sofa. Un rayon de soleil traverse la fenêtre et tombe sur mes pieds nus. Je sens la chaleur sur ma peau et je soupire d'aise. Le mois d'avril est finalement arrivé, apportant un bout de printemps. Après le froid et la pluie de février et mars, le ciel bleu était plus que le bienvenu. La professeur de Botanique elle-même s'est extasié de cet heureux retour. Au moins, grâce à cela, le match opposant les Serpentard aux Gryffondor a eu lieu à heure fixe, et nous avons pu assister à une victoire écrasante des lions, ce qui explique qu'ils soient en tête pour la coupe, avec cinquante point d'avance sur nous. Enfin pas que ça. Les maraudeurs ayant repérés le jeu de Camille, ils ont trouvés amusant de la concurrencer. Du coup, à chaque cours, Camille, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ont les mains qui fusent vers le plafond à vitesse phénoménale, ce qui a eu le don de surprendre les professeurs au début, mais plus maintenant. D'ailleurs, ils ont à présent tendance à les ignorer et à interroger quelqu'un dautre, choisi au hasard.

Le portrait masquant l'entrée de notre maison s'ouvre et le parfum de Camille pénètre la pièce. Je quitte des yeux ma grille des mots mêlées pour me tourner vers elle et l'accueillir avec le sourire.

- Quoi de neuf ? Lui demandé-je.

- Tu peux me faire une faveur ?

Je repose mon magazine et la regarde sérieusement, droit dans les yeux.

- Non Cam', je n'irais pas enlever des points à de pauvres Poufsouffle effrayés, ni manquer de me prendre un sort par les Gryffondor ou les Serpentard. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé mardi ? Tu as vu mes cheveux ?

Comme par hasard, à chaque fois quun sort fuse, faut que ce soit pour ma tignasse folle. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû enlever des points à cet imbécile d'Evan Rosier. Mais Camille a insisté. En retour, j'ai eu le droit à une teinture verte gratuite, ce qui l'a bien fait rire. Il rigolait moins quand moi, je lui ai tondu la boule à zéro. Par contre, Camille, elle en pisse encore de rire. Comme maintenant.

- Allez, fait-elle, le corps encore secoué par un léger rire. Je te jure que tes cheveux ont retrouvés leur couleur normale, Lily est douée pour les sorts de soins. Et puis, la tête de Rosier, je crois que je pourrais en mourir de rire !

Elle part de nouveau en un grand éclat et je secoue la tête, blasée. Vaut mieux sans doute ça, à l'état apathique qu'elle eu les quatre jours qui ont suivis le décès de Fred. Au moins, maintenant, elle ressemble à la Camille Blaid que je connais. Elle nous a fait très peur sur le coup et j'ai dû aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne des conseils; Elle m'a dit d'attendre encore un peu, et effectivement, elle est revenue à la normale, plus sa lubie de la coupe. Mais je préfère.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, dit soudain mon amie, je viens de croiser Peter, il va faire une bataille explosive avec les autres dans le parc. Il nous propose de nous joindre à eux.

Je la regarde comme si elle était une demeurée profonde.

- Quoi ? S'exclame-t-elle.

- Tu sembles oublier le comportement de James et Remus ces derniers temps.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sest passé le soir de la mort de Frederick, mais trois des quatre maraudeurs ont commencés à avoir un comportement étrange depuis. Tout dabord, inexplicablement, Sirius semble vouloir me coller comme une bernique à son rocher. Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de l'éviter (il me retrouve toujours avec une facilité plus que déconcertante), tout comme il m'est plus dur de passer sous les regards meurtriers de son fan-club. S'ajoute à cela que James et Remus font tout pour empêcher Sirius de passer un minimum de temps avec moi. Ca arrange mes affaires, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui leur prend, surtout qu'eux ne rechignent pas à me tenir compagnie. J'ai vraiment du mal à les comprendre.

- Quel comportement ? S'étonne Camille. Ils sont normaux.

- Et avec Sirius ?

- Ah, fait-elle en grimaçant, j'avoue que lui, c'est une autre paire de baguettes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour 'texpliquer ce qui lui est passé dans le cerveau, je n'y comprends pas plus que toi.

Je rigole, puis soupire en m'asseyant convenablement dans le sofa. Les troisièmes années continuent de chanter en braillant de plus en plus fort, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention de Camille.

- Je peux leur enlever des points ? Juste un chacun, histoire de leur apprendre le respect.

Camille me lance un regard sec. Je ne flanche pas et soutiens son regard. Elle finit par rouler des yeux. Je prends ça pour un accord.

- Hey les chanteurs du dimanche, crié-je en m'approchant du groupe, les interrompant dans leur récital. Cinq points en moins pour vous apprendre à respecter ceux qui travaillent. Si vous voulez crier, utilisez le parc.

Puis, je me retourne, victorieuse, vers Camille qui rigole dans son coin. Ces temps-ci, je suis plutôt douée pour la dérider.

- Bon, on va les rejoindre ces maraudeurs ? Fais-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Faut que je file sa raclée à James.

Camille se lève et me suit hors de la salle commune. Dans les couloirs, nous croisons quelques élèves qui, comme nous, profitent du beau temps en ce vendredi soir. Nous voyons aussi des professeurs, mais seulement une fois arrivées dans le parc, qui discutent en marchant sur les allées qui bordent le château. Pour notre part, nous prenons la direction du lac, où Peter a dit à Camille qu'il se trouveraient. Il semblerait que leur lieu préféré du parc est à l'ombre dun saule pleureur, dont les racines baignent dans leau. Nous les y rejoignons.

Arrivées à destination, nous constatons que les quatre garçons ont déjà entamés une partie, voire même plusieurs, si je me base sur l'état poussiéreux de Peter. Ils sont installés en cercle, un paquet de carte posée dans l'herbe au milieu du rond qu'ils forment, et d'autre en mains. Nous nous approchons, ce qui attirent leur attention. Aussitôt, Peter se lève, tout souriant.

- Ah, vous voilà, dit-il en s'avançant vers nous.

Derrière lui, Remus et James échangent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Sirius d'un même mouvement. Ce dernier se lève aussi pour nous accueillir.

- Salut les filles, Peter nous a dit qu'il vous avait invité. Prêtes pour une petite partie de bataille explosive ?

Peter installe Camille entre lui et Remus, et je me retrouve propulsée entre Sirius et James. Aucune de nous deux n'a eu son mot à dire et nous nous retrouvons bien vite avec des cartes en mains. Nous partageons toutes deux un regard interloqué. Plus ça va, moins leur comportement est compréhensible. Mais je ne m'intéresse pas plus à ce qu'il leur passe dans la tête, préférant me concentrer sur la partie de carte, et éviter celles qui menacent d'exploser. Nous enchainons trois parties, dans un calme relatif, seulement brisé par les bruits des explosions, avant que ne soyons interrompus.

- James, ce ne serait pas Darcy ? Fait Remus en pointant un doigt vers le ciel, main en visière pour se protéger les yeux du soleil.

Nous relevons tous le tête, et James se lève en affirmant que c'est bien sa chouette qui vole vers nous. Je me lève à mon tour, alors que l'oiseau se pose sur le bras tendu de son maître. Elle a une lettre attachée à sa patte.

- Ce doit être ta réponse, me dit James en détachant l'enveloppe de lanimal.

Il me tend ensuite la missive et gratouille la tête de sa chouette en la remerciant pour son travail. L'animal est partie tout de même près de trois semaines, elle a dû manquer à James. J'abandonne le Gryffondor à ses papouilles et m'éloigne un peu pour déplier la lettre et prendre note de ce que Lucinda y dit.

__

**Chère Amandine,**

**C'est avec beaucoup de surprise que j'ai parcouru ta lettre. Tu as bien fait de m'avertir. Si un vampire joue avec la vie des humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, nous devons intervenir. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, notre reine souhaite garder notre existence et nos particularités le plus secret possible. Avec cet homme qui s'amuse à tuer ou à transformer de cette manière, nous serons bientôt trop à découvert. Malheureusement, j'ai des obligations à Vienne, qui font que je ne peux quitter l'Autriche pour l'instant. Cependant, je t'envoie un ami fidèle, qui saura mener l'enquête aussi bien que je l'aurais fait.**

**Il s'appelle Tony Esperanza et c'est un homme droit qui, tout comme moi, apprécie la compagnie des humains. A l'instant où je t'écris, il se prépare à partir pour l'Ecosse. Il prévoit d'être à Poudlard dans la nuit du cinq au six avril. Il lui serait agréable qu'un membre de la Caste vienne l'accueillir à son arrivée, tout comme tu as été là pour moi. Si tu pouvais aussi être son guide dans vos contrées qu'il ne connait pas, je t'en serais grandement reconnaissance.**

**En espérant que tout se passe bien de ton côté et que je puisse te revoir d'ici peu dans notre magnifique Vienne,**

**Je t'embrasse,**

__

**Lucinda.**

Je replie la lettre et jette un oeil au ciel. Le soleil s'approche peu à peu de l'horizon. Et nous sommes le cinq avril. Darcy est revenue à temps pour délivrer son message. Il me faut à présent prévenir le directeur de l'arrivée imminente de ce Tony. Je glisse la lettre dans la poche de ma cape et me tourne vers les autres.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous laisser. Camille, on se retrouve au dîner.

Elle affiche un air surpris, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications, et je file vers le château. J'essaye de mettre le moins de temps possible pour monter jusqu'au bureau du professeur Flitwick, en espérant qu'il y soit. Je frappe alors à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur de ma maison apparait à la place de la porte.

- Miss Dawn ? Il y a un souci ? Demande-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

- Non monsieur, j'ai juste besoin de voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais j'ignore le nouveau mot de passe. Pourriez-vous m'y accompagner ? J'ai eu une réponse à sa demande.

Le professeur semble comprendre mon allusion à la réponse et il sort de la pièce avant de la verrouiller et de me guider plus haut dans les étages. Parvenus devant la gargouille de pierre qui garde l'entrée du bureau directoriale, le professeur Flitwick prononce le mot de passe et nous montons l'escalier mobile. En haut, la porte est ouverte. Cela n'empêche pas mon directeur de maison d'y toquer deux coups et d'attendre l'invitation du directeur d'entrer, ce qui ne tarde pas.

Le professeur Dumbledore est debout près de son bureau, caressant le plumage d'un oiseau qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un phoenix. Il est rare que ces créatures magiques s'attachent à un humain, pourtant, celle-ci semble bien vivre du haut de son perchoir. Quand il nous voit pénétrer dans la pièce, le directeur cesse de porter attention à son volatile, et s'assoit derrière son bureau.

- Filius, je vous remercie d'avoir amené miss Dawn, fait le professeur Dumbledore.

- De rien, Albus. Si vous permettez, je vais retourner à mes corrections.

- Faites donc.

Mon directeur de maison quitte la pièce et le professeur Dumbledore me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'avance vers le bureau, tout en sortant la lettre de ma poche. Je la lui montre, avant de la ranger de nouveau. Il ne semble pas s'offusquer du fait que je ne la lui passe pas. Tant mieux, car je ne peux le laisser la lire : Lucinda y fait mention de leur lieu de retraite.

- Je viens de recevoir la réponse de Lucinda à ma lettre, fais-je. Elle ne peut pas se déplacer elle-même, mais elle envoie un homme qui a toute sa confiance. Elle dit qu'il sera là cette nuit.

Le directeur se redresser.

- Nous n'avons eu la réponse que maintenant ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Oui, acquiescé-je. Lucinda vit loin d'ici. La chouette qui l'a ramené est arrivée juste à temps.

- Miss De Tore vous a-t-elle communiqué des informations sur l'ami qu'elle nous envoie ? Demande-t-il ensuite.

- Seulement qu'il s'appelle Tony Esperanza, réponds-je alors qu'il me propose un bonbon d'un mouvement de main.

Je refuse et enfouies mes mains dans mes poches.

- Lucinda demande à ce que je sois présente lors de l'arrivée de monsieur Esperanza, ajouté-je. Est-ce que ce sera possible ?

Souriant, le directeur pioche une sucrerie et le met dans sa bouche avant de me répondre :

- Bien entendu, miss Dawn. Vous êtes sans doute la seule qui pourra me dire si notre invité est un vampire de la Caste.

C'est même certain. Il n'y a qu'à leur odeur qu'on peut les différencier, surtout si le Faucheur en question est plutôt normal. Le directeur se lève et me rejoint.

- Je vais faire immédiatement préparer des appartements pour monsieur Esperanza. En attendant, retournons donc à vos occupations, je suis sûr que vos amis vous attendent avec impatience. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir devant le portail, à onze heure.

J'acquiesce et quitte le bureau en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il ne reste plus qu attendre que ce Tony débarque en espérant qu'il pourra trouver des réponses à nos interrogations.


	18. Encore un vampire

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** SB/OC

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, vous allez découvrir ce nouveau vampire. :) Je vous préviens, il va vous réserver quelques surprises. ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Encore un vampire**

J'étouffe un bâillement derrière ma main. Pas de fatigue, mais d'ennui. Il est près de deux heures du matin, et cela fait trois heures que j'attends, avec le professeur Dumbledore, que le vampire daigne se montrer. Dommage que Lucinda n'ait pas précisé l'heure à laquelle il arriverait à Poudlard, cela nous aurait épargné une attente inutile. A moins qu'il ne se soit perdu en cours de route ? Après tout, elle a bien précisé qu'il ne connaissait pas l'Ecosse.

Je jette un oeil sur la forêt, non loin. Je n'ai pas encore chasser, et les effluves qui s'en échappent sont une invitation à se nourrir. Il devient de plus en plus difficile de me contenir, de rester sagement à attendre alors que je pourrais être en train de courir après mon gibier. Je soupire, lance un regard au directeur. Ce dernier semble tout entier captivé par les fleurs sauvages qui poussent le long de l'allée de gravier. Vue les rumeurs qui circulent sur sa personnalité, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, et qu'il doit réfléchir à un sujet important quelconque. Du moins, je l'espère, autrement nous sommes dirigés par un sacré phénomène.

Le ululement d'une chouette qui nous survole attire mon attention vers le ciel, puis le bruit dun transplanage guide mon regard vers les grilles. Dans la pénombre, une haute silhouette masculine se dessine. Apparemment, notre invité s'est enfin décidé à arriver. Il s'approche, sortant du couvert des arbres. Un rayon de lune l'éclaire et je peux enfin voir à quoi il ressemble. Il mesure dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, possède une silhouette fine mais non dépourvus de force. Alors qu'il sapproche, la couleur noir de ses cheveux, le regard brun de ses yeux et le teint halé qui apparait sous sa peau pâle de vampire, indiquent une vie passée sous le soleil, et des origines loin de notre Ecosse pluvieuse. Il porte un jean clair passé sous un tee-shirt blanc, l'ensemble complété par une veste en cuir âgée et des baskets dépassés. Ses cheveux courts sont trempés par la pluie qu'il a dû prendre durant son voyage.

A ma gauche, le professeur Dumbledore s'approche de notre invité, tandis que ce dernier pose un regard serein sur le vieil homme. Il accepte la main que le directeur tend dans sa direction et la serre poliment alors que le sorcier lui souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore le guide ensuite jusqu'à moi et le vampire m'observe alors que je le salue.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard, monsieur Esperanza et merci d'avoir bien voulu nous aider.

Alors que son regard parcourt ma silhouette de bas en haut, me collant une inexplicable sensation de malaise, un sourire redresse la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, miss, c'est la première fois que je viens en Ecosse. Et j'avoue avoir grande hâte de voir par moi-même cette école si populaire qu'on en fait les louanges jusque chez moi.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête. Maintenant qu'il est tout proche de moi, je peux sentir son parfum. Il possède bien sûr cette pointe florale semblable à tous les miens, mais son sang renferme aussi une odeur de soleil et quelque chose ressemblant au souvenir que j'ai de la tomate.

- Monsieur Esperanza, j'ai préparé des appartements pour votre séjour chez nous. Vous êtes ici chez vous, aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Laissez-moi à présent vous guider jusqu'à votre chambre, vous devez être fatigué après votre long voyage.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'adresse ensuite à moi.

- Miss Dawn, je vous remercie d'avoir patienté en ma compagnie. Je vous laisse à vos occupations. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. Monsieur Esperanza.

J'adresse un signe de tête aux deux hommes avant de reculer jusque dans la forêt Interdite alors qu'ils prennent la direction du château. Je parcours quelque mètres à pied sous le couvert des arbres, l'esprit tourné vers l'ami de Lucinda. Avec les évènements récents, j'avoue avoir du mal à accorder une confiance aveugle en ce vampire, ce qu'il devrait normalement ne pas poser de problèmes. Je m'inquiète un peu pour les élèves. Heureusement, une sortie à pré-au-Lard est prévu pour demain, une majorité d'entre nous y sera. Cela me rassurera déjà.

Par réflexe, j'attrape une branche basse d'un chêne et m'y hisse, avant de monter plus haut dans l'arbre. Arrivée à une hauteur conséquente, je m'installe, collant mon dos au tronc, les jambes tombant de perte et d'autre de la branche. Bras croisés sous la poitrine, je jette un oeil sur le ciel couvert. Mon esprit se tourne vers mon créateur. Où peut-il bien être en ce moment ? Que fait-il ? A-t-il tué d'autres personne que des élèves de Poudlard ?

Je prends une grande goulée d'air frais et soupire. J'aimerais tant avoir des réponses rapides à toutes mes questions, pouvoir me confronter à cet homme. J'espère que notre invité pourra nous aider à démêler tout ça et le plus vite possible.

****

O0o0O

Un bruit sourd me réveille. Surprise, je me relève dans mon lit et je constate que ce qui m'a réveillé est le livre de métamorphose que Crow a laissé tomber par inadvertance. Ronchonnant, je me recouche et m'installe en position de foetus avant de refermer les yeux. Je sens que j'ai eu mon quota de sommeil, mais trainasser au lit un samedi matin n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Toute décontractée que je suis, je ne peux mempêcher d'espionner la conversation qu'ont Crow et Grayson à voix basse.

- Tu veux qu'on passe chez Zonko ? Demande ma meilleure ennemie.

- Oui, et aussi chez Gaichiffon, répond Grayson. J'ai besoin de racheter des chaussettes. Tu veux aller quelque part de spécial, toi ?

- Pas vraiment, mais si on a le temps, j'aimerais bien m'arrêter au Trois balais. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas bu leur bièraubeurre.

Leur conversation s'interrompt quand la porte de la chambre souvre et que l'odeur de Camille entre dans la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde s'approcher de moi. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu comptes te lever ? Me fait-elle.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et m'étire avant de m'asseoir en repoussant mes couvertures. Je sors ensuite de mon lit, attrape des vêtements et file dans la salle de bain. Une fois douchée et habillée, je ressors de la pièce et constate que Camille m'a attendu, le nez plongé dans un livre de sortilèges. Je range mon pyjama à sa place et l'interpelle. Elle se tourne vers moi, referme son bouquin et nous descendons toutes deux dans la salle commune, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

- Tu es revenue tard hier soir, fait soudain Camille, au milieu des escaliers mobiles vides. J'ai cru t'entendre rentrée vers les six heures du matin.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Effectivement, j'ai été accueillir quelqu'un avec le directeur, mais la personne est arrivé tard, du coup, ça a retardé l'heure de ma chasse.

- On a un invité ? S'étonne Camille.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas parlé à mon amie de l'arrivée imminente de monsieur Esperanza. J'attends de voir si le professeur Dumbledore fera part de sa présence aux élèves. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je dirais tout ce que je sais à Camille.

- Oui, mais je veux voir si le directeur en parle avant de te donner de plus amples explications.

Elle acquiesce et nous parvenons dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. A peine y avons-nous pénétrer, que Camille laisse échapper un soupir d'aise. Etonnée, je me tourne vers elle et constate son air émerveillé, avant de diriger mon regard vers ce qu'elle fixe de cette manière. Il se trouve que c'est le vampire arrivé cette nuit, calmement installé à table. Je jette ensuite un oeil sur la pièce, et la majorité des filles bavent devant leur petit-déjeuner, sans le lâcher du regard, sous les regards quelques peu décontenancés et jaloux des garçons.

Je file un coup de coude à Camille, alors que nous nous installons à notre table. Elle se tourne vers moi, un peu perdue.

- Quoi ?

Je secoue la tête, affligée.

- Toi plus que tous les autres devrait être capable à résister à un charisme vampirique, chuchoté-je avec un regard éloquent en direction de la table des professeurs.

Elle papillonne des yeux, surprise, avant de jeter un autre oeil sur monsieur Esperanza, puis de revenir à moi.

- La Caste ?

- La Caste, confirmé-je en me servant d'un peu d'oeufs brouillés.

Immunisée à présent des effets du vampire, Camille entame son petit-déjeuner normalement, pendant que je réfléchis à une manière discrète de faire savoir à monsieur-j'éblouis-tout-le-monde d'abaisser la puissance de ses pouvoirs. J'ai une idée, et plonge les mains dans les poches de ma cape pour y récupérer ce dont j'ai besoin. Heureusement, j'ai un morceau de parchemin et une plume prête à servir. J'y trace ces quelques mots :

__

N'oubliez pas que vous êtes entourés d'être humains. Vous seriez aimable de mettre votre charisme en sourdine, ainsi que tout ce qui fait de vous un vampire. Les sorciers n'ont pas trop l'habitude de nous côtoyer.

Je signe de mon nom, et envois le message en le faisant léviter près du sol jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Le parchemin roulé en boule parvient au niveau de la jambe de monsieur Esperanza et frappe contre son tibia, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour le ramasser. Je cesse de jeter mon sort et le scrute, alors qu'il déplie le message et qu'il le lit. Puis, il me regarde et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Immédiatement, les jeunes filles de la pièce s'ébrouent et reprennent leurs esprits. Je remercie le vampire d'un sourire, avant de retourner à mon petit-déjeuner.

Camille l'a pratiquement englouti le temps que j'envois mon petit bout de papier, et elle m'interroge du regard, avant de poser une question :

- Tu viens à la visite de Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?

Je glisse un regard sur monsieur Esperanza avant de répondre.

- Non, je vais rester au château.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est notre dernière sortie avec Poudlard, tu sais.

Je lui tends un sourire contrit.

- Je sais, mais je préfère gagner un oeil sur notre invité. D'après ce que je sais, il n'est pas habitué à côtoyer les humains, alors je préfère prévenir un incident.

Elle jette un oeil dans mon dos avant de sourire et de dire :

- Je suis curieuse de voir leurs têtes quand tu vas le leur dire.

Je ne comprends sa phrase que lorsque je perçois les odeurs des maraudeurs s'avancer vers nous. Je me lève alors, invitant Camille à me suivre, et nous les rejoignons au milieu de la Grande Salle, nous saluant. Lily les accompagne, juste derrière. Je lui adresse un signe de main joyeux qu'elle me rend.

- On va aller faire un tour au village cette après-midi, fait James, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Camille acquiesce avec plaisir. Je grimace. Le regard dépité qu'affiche alors Sirius me surprend, mais a le mérite de me faire comprendre qu'il a compris le pourquoi de ma grimace.

- Et Amandine ne vient pas, soupire-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'exclame James. Pourquoi ? Ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'hausse des épaules, comme si je ne savais pas moi-même la réponse à cette question, ce qui est entièrement faux. Si je reste à Poudlard, c'est uniquement pour garder un oeil sur Tony Esperanza. Je sais bien qu'on m'a certifié que les humains ne craignent rien avec les vrais vampires, mais suite à ce que j'ai découvert sur mon créateur, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Je préfère être prudente et sacrifier ma dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez tout autant sans moi. Je vais en profiter pour réviser un peu mes ASPICs. Avec le calme qu'il y aura dans la salle commune, ce sera génial.

Les maraudeurs secouent la tête, dépités. Camille me tapote l'épaule et m'incite à les dépasser pour sortir de la Grande Salle, non sans leur donner rendez-vous à quatorze heure dans le hall. Nous quittons la pièce et Camille m'interroge :

- Et c'est quoi ta raison pour ne pas venir ?

Je lui explique mon point de vue et elle soupire, comme agacée.

- Mandy, tu loupes une super sortie par simple paranoïa ? Allez, laisse tomber ce vampire à deux noises et viens t'amuser avec nous.

Je secoue la tête, obstinément.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer davis. Je garde un oeil sur lui. Et puis, si ça se trouve, le directeur va me demander de jouer les nounous, comme pour Lucinda. Il va sans doute profiter que je sois en week-end pour me le coller dans les pattes.

Camille éclate de rire.

- Eh bien, si c'est le cas, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre.

- T'en démordras pas, hein ? Riposté-je au moment où nous pénétrons dans notre salle commune.

- Non, répond-t-elle en s'affalant sur le sofa moelleux qui fait face à la cheminée. Bon, tu veux faire quoi de ta matinée ? Et ne me répond pas les révision ou je t'arrache les yeux.

Je souris, amusée.

- En fait, j'allais te proposer de préparer nos vacances. C'est bien toi qui m'a invité à venir, non ?

Le visage de Camille s'éclaire.

- Tu t'es décidée ? S'écrie-t-elle, ravie, en se redressant dans le canapé.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle et dit :

- Quelques jours au soleil ne devraient pas me faire de mal, alors oui, j'ai décidée de venir. Je suppose que tu as déjà des idées sur quoi faire une fois arrivées en France ?

Elle mattrape, me colle une bise sur la joue et file dans notre dortoir en m'annonçant qu'elle écrit à sa mère immédiatement pour lui faire part de ma réponse. Je secoue la tête, amusée par son comportement et m'installe confortement dans le sofa en attendant son retour. Quelques minutes plus tard, un élève de troisième année pénètre dans la salle commune, jette un oeil dans la pièce et se dirige vers moi.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fait-il en me tendant une enveloppe portant le sceau de Poudlard.

Je le remercie et il ressort. Je décachette l'enveloppe, en sors la lettre, et lis les quelques mots tracés par la main du professeur Dumbledore.

__

Miss Dawn,

Je dois quitter Poudlard cette après-midi pour raisons personnels, ce qui fait que Mr Esperanza sera seul pendant plusieurs heures. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être lui servir de guide pendant ce temps : notre invité semble très intéressé par notre village sorcier et aimerait s'y rendre en votre compagnie.

J'attends votre réponse,

Albus Dumbledore.

Je soupire en refermant la lettre. Quest-ce que je disais ? Il a réussi à me le refiler. Je le sentais venir gros comme une maison, juste que je n'avais pas deviné que cela me ferait aller quand même à Pré-au-Lard finalement. Je range la lettre dans ma poche, au moment où Camille me rejoint et me presse de la suivre jusqu'à la volière où se trouve sa chouette. Je lui emboite le pas.

Je ne pense pas m'attarder avec ce vampire au village cette après-midi. Il y aura tellement d'élèves que ce serait prendre un risque pour rien. Je préfère nettement le savoir dans le château, même si c'est sans moi. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il est transformé, mais je doute pouvoir lui tenir tête. Seul quelqu'un qui aurait connaissance de puissants sorts pourrait le faire. J'espère juste que mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur Gray, ne sera pas très loin.

****

O0o0O

Dans le hall, à trois heures de l'après-midi, il n'y a plus grand monde. Tous, ou presque, sont déjà à Pré-au-Lard. Camille est descendue il y a déjà un bout de temps et à l'heure quil est, elle est sans doute déjà en train de s'amuser. Pour ma part, j'attends que monsieur Esperanza se ramène. Nous avons rendez-vous à quinze heure. Je n'ai pas dit à Camille où je l'emmenais, bien que lui ai appris que, comme supposés, j'allais jouer les nounous. J'espère réussir à convaincre notre invité d'aller voir autre chose qu'un banal village sorcier.

Du bruit et une odeur non loin me forcent à redresser la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, monsieur Esperanza apparait en haut des marches de marbre. Vêtu dun jean beige et d'un tee-shirt blanc, il semble paré pour notre excursion. Seul bémol, il n'a pas remarqué la goutte de sang qui a coulé dans son cou. Il me salut en arrivant à ma hauteur

- Vous avez un reste de votre repas, juste là, fais-je en désignant la zone exact sur mon propre cou.

Etonné, il lève une main, caresse sa peau et passe sa main devant ses yeux. Il constate alors que j'ai raison.

- Excuse-moi, je pensais avoir été propre. La faim m'a fait dans doute me précipiter.

Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie le sang. Je roule des yeux. J'espère qu'il n'a croisé personne, parce que même si les élèves sont à présent au courant de sa présence ici et de sa nature, ils ne sont pas obligés d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Effectivement, au déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore s'est enfin décidé à dévoiler aux élèves qui était l'homme assis à sa droite. Il a ainsi appris à l'école toute entière que monsieur Esperanza était un vampire de la Caste ( j'avais entendu un Serdaigle de septième année murmurer alors malicieusement qu'ils se faisaient moins rares ces temps-ci, pour une race qui se voulait discrète) et qu'il était là pour enquêter sur les morts suspectes de Betty Namib et Frederick Nowacki. L'annonce avait alors provoqué un brouhaha comme rarement dans l'histoire de Poudlard et le directeur avait dû hausser le ton pour terminer sa phrase. Il avait alors conclu par des recommandations, en nous demandant de signaler toute présence inhabituelle ou comportements suspects.

- Amandine, pouvons-nous y aller ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par le vampire qui se trouve à présent entre moi et la porte. Je décide alors de lui proposer une autre alternative à notre après-midi.

- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard ? Puisque vous n'êtes jamais venus au Royaume-Uni jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi ne pas commencer par Londres ? Il y a beaucoup plus de choses intéressantes à voir qu'au village.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de l'homme, révélant une beauté caché. Je lui trouve alors un petit air italien, et me demande s'il n'est pas originaire de ce pays.

- Non, j'aimerais vraiment voir ce village. Je pense que votre créateur se trouve dans les environs.

Je grimace. Lucinda lui aura donc tout dit de moi, ainsi que du contenu de la lettre. J'avais imaginé qu'elle aurait gardé tout cela pour elle, et expliquer que le minimum à son ami pour l'enquête.

- C'est une impression où tu n'es pas à l'aise en ma présence ? Me demande soudainement le vampire.

Je fronce des sourcils, puis hausse des épaules.

- Je suis à l'aise, vous ne me faites pas peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est juste que je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Il me fait face et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens. En dehors de Lucinda, le seul vampire que tu ais côtoyé ta transformé sans te demander ton avis et tue un à un tous tes camarades de classe, ce que sa nature devrait l'empêcher de faire normalement. Tu n'as donc qu'une confiance limité en la Caste. Tu as peur que je m'attaque à tes camarades, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en grince presque de dents. Comment a-t-il pu aussi bien deviner le fond de ma pensée ? Suis-je si transparente que cela ? Il sourit, calmement, et je le fusille du regard.

- Je t'assure, je n'ai jamais rien mordu qui ne soit pas animal, et ce n'est pas près de changer. Toi et moi savons que le sang humain a beau avoir une bonne odeur, cela ne donne pas envie d'y goûter.

- Sauf pour les Calices, ajouté-je, comme pour le mettre au défi.

Il affiche un air étonné.

- Lucinda t'a parlé de cela ? C'est surprenant, je n'y aurais pas donné une priorité, l'Appel est si rare pour les nôtres.

Finalement, elle ne lui aurait pas _tout _dit. Il ne sait donc pas que, dans cette école, il y a un être humain dont le sent me fait diablement envie. J'affiche un sourire en coin en évitant son regard. Loin de moi l'idée de lui confier cette particularité. Puisque c'est si rare qu'il le dit, il ne me croira sans doute pas si je lui mentionnais Sirius.

- Donc, Pré-au-Lard, dis-je. Je vais vous guider alors.

Je m'avance et arrive à sa hauteur. Il m'emboite le pas.

- Si tu pouvais éviter les vous et m'appeler Tony, j'apprécierais. Nous n'avons pas une si grande différence d'âge que ça.

Je lui lance un regard de travers alors que nous passons dans la parc.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt ans, m'apprend-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Certes, en apparence, riposté-je, mais en vrai ?

Il se fait plus sérieux et répond :

- J'ai deux-cent soixante ans, si on compte depuis ma transformation.

- Si je calcule sur la même forme, j'ai donc trois mois. Je trouve que la différence est assez grande.

Il éclate de rire. Nous dépassons le portail gardé par les sangliers ailés et empruntons la route qui mène au village.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est toi qui a tenu à savoir cet âge là. Je n'aime pas penser que je suis aussi vieux, surtout en connaissant ma mentalité. Alors, fais comme si j'avais réellement vingt ans.

Je grimace et nous ne disons plus rien tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis surprise par son allure enjouée. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus sérieux, de plus mature. Ne faudrait-il pas au moins ça pour avoir l'étoffe de mener cette enquête, et arrêter le vampire ? Mais si Lucinda l'a envoyé, c'est qu'elle lui fait confiance. Je peux sans doute lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves.

Ragaillardie par l'idée de ne pas forcément devoir servir de baby-sitter à un vampire, je pénètre dans Pré-au-Lard, Tony sur les talons. Nous passons devant le Trois balais qui est déjà plein à craquer et nous nous arrêtons quelques mètres plus loin au niveau de la fontaine. Je me tourne alors vers lui.

- Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais voir ? L'interrogé-je.

Il jette un oeil autour de lui, scrute les filles en groupes qui gloussent, les élèves qui font du lèche-vitrines, quelques rares adultes qui font leurs courses. Puis, il se tourne vers moi.

- Commençons par nous promener, j'aviserai ensuite.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête et nous prenons la direction de la grande rue, fortement bondée. Je suis personnellement habituée à être entourée des effluves des élèves, mais j'avoue être curieuse de ce que pense Tony de ce bain forcé au milieu des humains. Je jette un oeil à son visage. Aucune émotion particulière ne le traverse. Il regarde d'un air intéressé ce qui nous entoure, fait sans doute du repérage, mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne doit pas être particulièrement dérangé par le sang humain dont l'odeur nous entoure.

Soudain, l'une des fragrances qui me parviennent s'insinue en moi bien plus fortement que les autres, m'envahit. Sirius n'est pas loin. Je me retourne. Effectivement, en compagnie de ses amis, Lily et Camille, il sort de chez Zonko. James sort un pétard d'un sac en papier rempli et l'allume dun coup de baguette. L'objet fuse dans les airs en laissant une trainée jaune derrière lui. Tony est attiré par mon arrêt soudain et observe à son tour l'objet pétardant.

- Des amis ? Demande-t-il.

- Oui, réponds-je en me remettant droite. Continuons.

Je reprends ma route en sa compagnie, mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire deux pas que Camille m'interpelle, sur un ton surpris :

- Mandy ?

Je me retourne, lui adresse un signe de la main. J'ignore son air ahuri et légèrement agacé. Ainsi que ceux des maraudeurs. Je me dis que je ferais tout aussi bien de reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée, mais quelque chose me dit que les autres n'apprécieraient pas. Alors je les laisse venir à nous.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ? Fait Camille sur un ton accusateur.

- Changement de dernière minute, rétorqué-je en haussant des épaules. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire visiter Pré-au-Lard à Tony.

Tous tournent alors leur intérêt vers l'homme qui m'accompagne. Tony les salut dun signe de la main que tous lui renvoient, sauf Sirius. Ce dernier préfère le contempler d'un oeil suspicieux. A-t-il peur des vampires pour réagir ainsi ? Ce serait bien ma veine, tiens.

- Ca tombe bien, dit James, vous n'avez qu'à faire la visite avec nous. On va aller faire une pause aux Trois balais, et après ce sera comme vous voulez. Il servent une bièraubeurre sublime là-bas, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ! Ajoute-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Tony.

- James, interviens-je, Tony est un vampire, il ne boit pas de bièraubeurre.

Il ouvre la bouche, sidéré, tandis que je secoue la tête, amusée. A la tête que tirent les autres, sauf Camille, ils avaient eux aussi oubliés ce détail.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est toi que le professeur Dumbledore a choisi pour lui servir de guide, fait Lily. C'tait déjà toi la dernière fois, pour miss De Tore.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Effectivement, il semble qu'il ait pensé que ce serait plus sûr que je sois guide cette fois-ci encore.

- Et votre enquête, vous l'avez commencé ? Demande Peter directement à Tony.

Ce dernier hoche la tête.

- J'ai rendu visite aux familles des défunts ce matin, pour constater les morts de mes propres yeux, et leur cause. Dès demain, je m'entretiendrai avec les divers témoins des meurtres.

Peter, Lily et Remus sursautent. Les seuls qui ne sont pas au courant de la vérité.

- Des meurtres ? Répète Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, réponds-je, prenant le relais. Tout porte à croire que Betty et Fred ont été mordus et vidés de leur sang par un vampire.

Remus porte immédiatement son regard sur moi. Je comprends qu'il ne m'accuse pas, mais qu'il sent qu'il y a un lien entre ma transformation et les meurtres. J'acquiesce d'un discret mouvement de tête et il prend une inspiration remplie deffroi.

- Vampires, murmure Peter, c'est . . . C'est incroyable ! Des vampires, à Poudlard !

Tony lui lance un regard acéré. Peter se fait tout petit, conscient de sa bourde. Et encore, s'il savait pour moi ! D'ailleurs, James, Remus et Camille semblent avoir du mal à s'empêcher de sourire, si ce n'est d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, on y va au Trois balais ? S'exclame soudain Sirius en se frottant les mains. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Avant que 'lun dentre nous n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il se poste à côté de moi et m'attrape par le bras pour m'inciter à entamer la marche. Surprise, je le fais, rapidement suivis par Tony et les autres.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait aucuns moldus dans ce village ? fait Tony pendant notre marche.

J'hausse des épaules.

- J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir un sort ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il acquiesce puis, sans crier gare, s'arrête et se tourne vers une rue adjacente. Je fais de même mais ne voit rien qui aurait pu attirer son attention. Je pense alors à ma vue humaine que je garde en permanence, et remet le tout à puissance vampirique. Je vois à présent qu'il y a un homme dans la rue, caché dans l'ombre d'un porche. Un frisson me coule le long du dos lorsque je le reconnais, mais je ne peux prévenir Tony. Car c'est ce moment-là que choisit une de mes camarades pour pousser un hurlement strident.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique (non mais !).

A la semaine procjaine. Bisoux :D


	19. Vampire contre loupgarou

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Pairing :** SB/OB

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Je pourrais vous faire un long discours sur le contenue de ce chapitre, mais je pense que le tire vous renseigne assez bien. =) Quant à ceux qui ne se remettent toujours pas de la fin de mon chapitre précédent, je sens que vous allez m'adorer ( et me détester de jouer ainsi avec vos tensions artérielles xD).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Vampire contre loup-garou**

Nous nous retournons tous vers l'origine du cri effrayé. Plus haut dans la rue, une fille d'une quinzaine d'années s'enfuit en hurlant, tente d'échapper à l'objet visqueux à l'image d'un serpent qu'un de ses copains lui plante sous le nez. Je soupire. J'ai cru que c'était autre chose. Je pose une main sur mon torse, ordonnant à mon coeur de cesser de battre la chamade. Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Je me tourne ensuite vers Tony, mais il n'est plus à sa place. Je dirige mon regard vers la rue qu'il scrutait précédemment et aperçois deux silhouettes qui courent.

- Et merde ! Lâché-je en murmurant.

Seul Sirius semble m'entendre et il me lance un regard surpris. Puis, il constate à son tour que notre invité nous a faussé compagnie.

- Bah, où est-ce qu'il est ? S'étonne-t-il à voix haute en cherchant la trace de Tony autour de lui.

Les autres remarquent alors à leur tour la disparition du vampire et je soupire de nouveau. Je ne peux pas laisser Tony tout seul à la poursuite de mon créateur, même si je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me mettre à les suivre. Mais ce n'est pas comme j'avais le choix, puisque Tony ne connait pas le coin. Ce serait dommage qu'il se perde. Je me tourne vers Camille.

- Cam', fais-je, je vais essayer de rattraper Tony. Allez au Trois balais, on vous rejoint.

Elle acquiesce, au moment où Lily s'étonne :

- Tu comptes rattraper un vampire ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils sont plus rapide que les humains ?

- Je sais, mais essayer n'a jamais tué personne, et Tony ne connait pas le coin, me mis-je à mentir pour éviter les questions indiscrètes. Je ne serais pas longue.

Je les abandonne alors et me précipite dans la rue ombrée par les hauts bâtiments. J'essaye de repérer par où sont partis les deux hommes avec mon odorat. La fragrance de Tony est encore présente dans mon esprit, c'est donc lui que je renifle, comme si j'étais en chasse. Loin du regard des autres, j'abandonne tout faux semblant humain et pique un sprint dans les ruelles de pré-au-Lard, vide de vie forte heureusement. Il ne me faut alors que quelques secondes pour retrouver Tony, seul face à un cul-de-sac. Je m'arrête à deux pas de lui.

- Il a transplané, dit-il sans se retourner. Impossible de le suivre. C'était ton créateur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourne au moment où j'acquiesce, puis il soupire.

- Tu le connais ? Demandé-je alors, prise d'un fol espoir.

Mais il secoue la tête.

- Rejoignons les autres, dis-je. Ils nous attendent au pub.

Il m'emboite le pas et m'interroge :

- Lequel de ces amis est celui que tu as empêché de se faire mordre ?

Sur cette simple question, je comprends alors que Lucinda lui a bel et bien fait lire ma lettre.

- James, le brun à lunettes. Il était en retenue dans les cachots au moment où il s'est fait attaquer.

- Il faut que je l'interroge. Lui seul a survécu à l'attaque de ce vampire - en dehors de toi - il pourra sans doute me donner des informations précieuses.

- Je lui en toucherai deux mots, mais ne t'étonne pas si je suis présente à l'interrogatoire : je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez à l'aise avec les vampires pour rester seul avec toi.

- Pourtant, ta présence ne semble pas le déranger, remarque-t-il alors que nous revenons dans la rue principale. A moins qu'il ignore ton état ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Il le sait, mais je lui ai sauvé la vie, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il me fait confiance. J'ai joué les gardes du corps pour lui pendant un moment après son agression. Il a eut peur d'être de nouveau sa cible.

Tony, le regard fixé au loin, acquiesce d'un air absent. J'imagine qu'il réfléchit déjà à l'enquête, essayant de regrouper les maigres informations en sa possession pour en retirer quelque chose. Je le laisse à ses pensées, le devance et pousse la porte des Trois balais. Je grimace alors sous l'assaut de bruits, les conversations qui me parviennent toutes à niveau audible, les verres qui s'entrechoquent sur la table, les pieds de chaises qui grincent, la musique trop forte. Les odeurs ne sont pas en reste et la présence d'hommes transpirant dans la salle me poussent à remettre mes sens à niveau humain.

D'un coup d'oeil, je repère mes amis qui s'installent à une table qui se libère. Miss Rosmerta, la gérante du pub, passe un coup de chiffon sur la surface de la table pour la nettoyer rapidement et embarque les verres vides. Je fais signe à Tony de me suivre et nous nous glissons agilement entre les tables et les chaises pour rejoindre le fond de la pièce, sans déranger personne. Nous arrivons à l'instant où Remus se lève de table.

- Je vais passer la commande, je vous prends quelque chose ? Nous demande-t-il.

Tony refuse poliment, et je commande une bièraubeurre, histoire de continuer l'illusion. Tony me lance un drôle de regard lorsque nous nous installons et il prononce des mots à voix si basse que je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse les entendre.

- Pourquoi t'embêter avec des aliments humains dont tu n'as pas besoin ?

- Je fais en sorte que tout le monde me croit encore humaine. Seule une poignée de mes amis savent pour ma transformation. Les autres l'ignorent, réponds-je sur le même ton.

- Comptes-tu le leur dire un jour ?

Je jette un oeil au reste de la table. Trois sur six savent déjà, dont deux par accident. Sirius devra le savoir, obligatoirement, à moins que je ne décide de ne rien lui révéler et d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir un Calice. Quant à Lily et Peter, proche comme ils sont avec les trois autres, je finirai sans doute par devoir le leur avouer.

- Certainement. Je verrais bien quand le moment sera le plus opportun.

Tony me sourit.

- Est-ce que tu voudras bien me raconter comment s'est passé ta transformation ? Lui demandé-je alors subitement. Je n'ai jamais osé le demander à Lucinda . . .

Tony affiche de nouveau un sourire, mais plus énigmatique celui-là.

- Elle ne te l'a donc pas dit, fait-il. Lucinda n'a pas été transformée, elle est née vampire. L'une des rares.

Mon étonnement doit se voir parfaitement sur mon visage. Lucinda n'a jamais fait mention de cette particularité. Je sais que les naissances naturelles sont assez rares chez les vampires, pour être soulignées, mais Lucinda ne m'en a jamais touché un mot. C'est dommage, j'aurais sans doute été très curieuse à ce propos.

- Je te raconterais pour moi, si tu veux, ajoute ensuite Tony. Je te propose de chasser ensemble ce soir, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête au moment où Remus revient avec un plateau chargé de boissons. James se lève immédiatement pour lui filer un coup de main et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, chacun d'entre nous avons notre commande sous le nez et nous commençons à siroter nos boissons en silence. Pour ma part, j'avale une petite gorgée de bièraubeurre, tout en me retenant de grimacer. Difficile d'apprécier cette boisson quand on peut détailler chaque ingrédient avec une facilité inquiétante.

- James, c'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Je relève la tête, surprise. Tony vient de s'adresser à mon ami et ce dernier acquiesce d'un signe de tête, tout aussi étonnée que moi.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais que je te pose quelques questions sur l'attaque que tu . . .

Comprenant très rapidement où la fin de la question de Tony va nous mener, je lui flanque un sévère coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fait grimacer. Puis il se tourne vers moi en se frottant la jambe. Je lui fais les gros yeux, sans qu'il ne comprenne. Je décide alors de terminer la question de Tony à sa place.

- L'attaque à laquelle tu as assisté James, celle de Betty, dis-je. Il veut le plus de détails possibles.

Puis, j'ajoute pour les seuls oreilles de Tony :

- Personne ne sait pour son attaque ! On doit garder le secret pour de ne pas divulguer le fait que je l'ai sauvé !

Tony acquiesce d'un mouvement imperceptible pour un humain, puis sadresse de nouveau à James. Enfin, tente. Sirius le coupe dans son élan en posant bruyamment son verre sur la table.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?

Sirius prononce ces quelques mots d'un ton froid et sec. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, il m'est de plus en plus difficile dtre discrète, mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Entre les professeurs, mes amis et maintenant Tony, je n'ai pas vraiment d'aide à ce niveau-là. Mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant et ici.

James, Remus et Camille échangent un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je comprends ce que Sirius veut dire, intervient Peter. Moi aussi, je me sens un peu l'écart. Et on sait que James et Remus sont au courant. Ils leur arrivent de chuchoter dans leur coin et de s'interrompre quand on arrive, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais avant.

Les regards se fixent sur moi. Je grimace.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je, mais il y a des choses que je préfère garder pour moi.

- James et Remus sont au courant, rétorque Sirius, les sourcils froncés, main crispée sur son verre.

- Par erreur. Ils l'ont deviné, plus ou moins.

Sirius regarde ses deux amis, comme blessé, avant de se lever brusquement de sa chaise et de quitter la table. Gênée, je me lève aussi et ouvre la bouche pour prononcer des mots qui le retiendraient, mais rien ne vient. Malheureusement, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

****

O0o0O

Un gloussement aigu retentit, suivit d'un rire grave. Celui de Sirius. Il est assis plus loin sur la table des Serdaigle, et dîne avec Crow et Grayson. Cette vision me donnerait envie de vomir si je pouvais encore le faire. En face de moi, Camille regarde le spectacle en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

- Je ne comprends pas. Honnêtement, je ne _le _comprends pas, fait-elle. D'accord, il fait la tête à ses amis parce qu'il nest pas dans le secret. D'accord aussi qu'il nous fasse la tête à nous pour la même raison. Mais qu'on mexplique le rapport avec cette peau de vache ! Quel besoin a-t-il de s'afficher ainsi avec elle alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas la sentir ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, interrogative. Comme si je pouvais avoir la réponse. J'hausse des épaules, patouille mon ragout de mouton. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, là où le reste des maraudeurs dine, j'entends les trois garçons se lever et quitter la pièce. Je leur jette un oeil. James regarde Sirius avec insistance, mais celui-ci ne le voit pas, trop occupé qu'il est à rigoler avec Crow. Peter se détache alors des deux autres et s'approche de lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Sirius finit par quitter les deux Serdaigle et rejoindre James et Remus qui ont déjà quittés la Grande Salle. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Camille qui tripote le grain de beauté qu'elle a au dessus de la lèvre. Je lui file un coup de fourchette sur le dos de la main pour lui faire cesser ce geste, devenue une manie.

- Sérieux, je comprends pas.

Sur ces mots, elle recule son assiette loin d'elle, signifiant par là qu'elle a perdu l'appétit. Ca m'aurait fait la même chose, je pense, si j'étais encore humaine. Je dois avouer que voir Sirius flirter - puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire son geste - avec Crow me fiche un sale coup. Surtout que je sais que c'est de ma faute. Enfin, de son point de vue. Mais n'empêche que j'ai du mal à le supporter, sans doute parce que cest _Crow _! Ah, si cette sale peste pouvait disparaitre ! Je lâche ma fourchette qui retombe bruyamment dans mon assiette, puis je soupire en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

- Cette journée est une véritable catastrophe, dis-je. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être pire.

Camille laisse échapper un rire cynique.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est le meilleur moyen de passer au niveau supérieur sur l'échelle de la journée la plus pourrie du monde.

Un léger sourire en coin m'échappe et je laisse retomber mes mains alors qu'il disparait, puis je croise les bras sur la table avant d'y poser ma tête. Mon regard se pose alors sur Tony et le professeur McGonagall qui discutent. Je constate que le vampire à un verre de sang à la main. Pas suffisamment pour le rassasier pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heure, mais assez pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de chasser avant très tard dans la nuit. J'imagine que je vais devoir commencer sans lui car, pour ma part, la faim se fait déjà ressentir.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ? Dit Camille. Que Sirius soit fâché.

Je redresse la tête, pince des lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu de ma faute, que j'aurais dû lui dire pour moi, sans pour autant parler de l'Appel. Mais j'ai aussi peur de le faire. J'avoue m'être beaucoup attacher aux maraudeurs, et je n'aimerais pas que tout s'écroule à cause de mon accident.

Camille sourit tristement.

- Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ja'i parlé un peu avec Peter quand on est rentré de Pré-au-Lard, et il m'a dit que personnellement, lui, il comprenait que tu ne leur dise pas tout. Mais apparemment, Sirius le prend assez mal.

- Peter t'a dit pourquoi Sirius réagit comme ça ?

Elle secoue la tête. J'imagine que le pauvre Gryffondor ne doit pas le savoir. Je me lève alors et mon amie fait de même. Nous quittons la Grande Salle et je nous guide jusqu'au parc, n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'envie d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle commune. Nous faisons quelques pas, avant de nous poser sur un banc le long du sentier. Je lève alors la tête vers le ciel rose où le soleil termine de se coucher au-delà de l'horizon. Camille pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et j'étends mes bras derrière moi, posant mes mains sur l'assise. Nous restons un moment dans cette position, sans parler. La nuit est presque tombée quand Camille prend la parole.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma mère tout à l'heure. Elle a parlé des vacances dans la lettre, et comme elle sait que tu ne retournes pas à l'orphelinat, elle te propose de t'éhéberger quelques semaines, le temps que tu trouves quoi faire.

Je souris.

- Ta mère sait que je suis un vampire ?

Camille rigole.

- Merlin, non, et heureusement, elle paniquerait autrement ! Même si mon père pourrait sans doute lui expliquer.

Camille est une sang-mêlée, sa mère est moldue. Son père travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse, il possède une petite boutique de confiserie, _Au paradis des gourmands_, où il vend aussi des pâtisseries et des glaces. J'imagine que, lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, monsieur Blaid a entendu parler de la Caste. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être effrayé je pense. Après tout, les sorciers connaissent surtout les Faucheurs.

- Je préférerais qu'on ne le leur dise pas d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se mettent subitement à avoir peur de moi. Je me débrouillerai pour manger.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes l'invitation de ma mère ? Me demande Camille en se redressant avec un grand sourire.

J'acquiesce et elle me saute au cou.

- Ca va être les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, alors que la nuit est complète autour de nous, Camille et moi planifions bon nombre d'évènements pour nos vacances. Comme je n'avais pas particulièrement le droit de sortir les années précédentes à cause de l'orphelinat, Camille souhaite me faire voir les activités nocturnes. Elle prévoit donc d'essayer à peu près tous les bars à thèmes qui existent, d'aller dans une discothèque au moins deux fois, et de visiter musées, galeries marchandes et autres joyeusetés de Londres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre dans sa liesse et je suis toute aussi excitée qu'elle à l'idée de ce mois de folie, sans compter les deux semaines en France. J'ai à présent très hâte d'y être. Plus que trois mois. Dont les ASPICs. Qui me font paniquer plus qu'ils ne le devraient.

Camille se lève du banc et s'étire avant de se tourner vers moi et de mannoncer qu'elle rentre à la tour. Je lui réponds que je vais en profiter pour aller chasser, et que je la rejoindrai une fois que j'aurais terminé. Elle s'éloigne alors, m'adressant un signe de la main, et je me lève à mon tour, prenant la direction de la forêt Interdite. Il est plus de neuf heure et le parc est vide à cette heure. Je jette un oeil sur ma tenue, regrettant soudain de ne pas être passé dans le dortoir pour me changer : je risque de ruiner mon jean blanc.

Je passe sous la protection des arbres et, contrairement à mon habitude, je reste au sol, loin de l'altitude alléchante des chênes. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Sirius et cette culpabilité que je ressens. Il est vrai que, depuis le nombre de semaines que je le connais, j'aurais pu lui dire ce que j'étais devenue récemment. De plus, qu'il sache pour la lycanthropie de Remus sans qu'il ne semble en être apeuré ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, aurait dû m'inciter à me confier à lui. Mais voilà, je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement et c'est une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle.

Sans réellement y penser, je lève un bras, attrape une branche et m'en aide pour atteindre une autre branche plus haute, plus épaisse, sur laquelle je m'assieds, jambes balançant dans le vide. Malgré ma faim, je n'ai aucune envie de chasser, trop torturée que je suis par mes pensées parasites. Je ne peux enlever de ma tête l'image du visage de Sirius lorsqu'il a quitté les Trois balais. Mais il faut que je me nourrisse. Je relève alors la tête, ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de sorti ce soir, je repère pourtant ce qui ressemble à un cerf. Je rouvre les yeux et quitte mon arbre pour sauter sur son voisin. Voyageant ainsi d'arbres en arbres, je me rapproche de l'odeur que j'ai senti. Puis, je m'arrête, interpelée par ce qui l'entoure. L'animal nest pas seul, ce qui pourrait ne pas être étonnant, si je reconnaissais les odeurs qui l'accompagnent. Pourtant, à part un rat, l'autre odeur m'est inconnu, ou presque. Je sais que ça se rapproche du canin, mais c'est tout.

Je reprends ma route, prudemment, et curieuse. Puis, l'une des odeurs réveille en moi une soif extrême, une faim connue : celle de l'Appel. Je pile brusquement en sautant à terre. Qu'est-ce que Sirius fiche dans la foret Interdite ? Si je n'avais pas été sur mes gardes, je lui aurais certainement sauter dessus sans lui demander son avis, et ça aurait été la fin des haricots ! Je ferme les yeux, calme mon coeur et tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe grâce à mon odorat et mon ouïe. Le cerf, le rat et l'animal inconnu sont toujours là. Avec Sirius. Je me concentre de nouveau. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'odeur de Sirius. Son sang est comme recouvert par autre chose.

Intriguée, je reprends ma route, prudemment et remonte dans les arbres, histoire d'avoir un excellent angle de vue une fois parvenue à destination. Je m'approche alors d'une clairière coupée par un ruisseau. Le cerf s'y abreuve et j'entends des bruits de grognements.

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine des sons au moment où l'émetteur regarde vers moi. Une frisson remonte le long de mon dos et, instinctivement, mes lèvres se retroussent sur mes dents, tandis que je grogne. Ce que je ne connaissais pas n'est autre qu'un loup-garou, créature qui s'approche de mon perchoir en courant, surprenant le cerf qui arrête de s'abreuver. Le loup fait près de deux mètres de haut, des membres fins lui assurent une rapidité et une agilité hors du commun pour un animal et sa gueule ressemble beaucoup à celle de ses confrères non magiques. Je jette un oeil sur le ciel. La lune est pleine. J'aurais dû y penser avant, vérifier quelle nuit nous étions. Je le fais toujours, histoire de ne pas tomber sur Remus au détour de ma route. Ces nuits-là, j'évite la forêt et je chasse au lever ou au coucher du soleil, quand il se métamorphose. Les évènements de la journée m'ont fait oublier cette prudence.

Soudain, l'arbre sur lequel je me trouve tremble. Surprise, j'ai le réflexe de sauter à terre, puis je m'éloigne de la créature, pénétrant dans la clairière. Le loup me suit, en position d'attaque. J'essaye de me contrôler, de penser que c'est Remus, que je ne lui veux aucun mal, mais mon sang vampire est plus fort que moi et je m'accroupis en grondant furieusement. Sur ma gauche, j'entends alors les pattes du cerf lancé au galop dans notre direction. Il n'a pas le temps d'agir, le loup m'a déjà sauté au cou. Je recule la tête à temps et sa mâchoire claque tout près de mon oreille. Je tombe à la renverse, écrasée par le poids du loup. Il positionne ses pattes de part et d'autre de moi, charge de nouveau mais je stoppe sa gueule avec mes mains. Il grogne furieusement, se débat et m'échappe. Il recule et revient à la charge. J'ai juste le temps de me relever et de me déplacer sur le côté alors qu'il me saute de nouveau dessus. Il finit son bond dans la rivière, alors que j'assiste au spectacle, souriante. Puis le cerf se positionne devant moi, me tournant le dos, et les bois pointés dangereusement dans la direction du loup. Je reste estomaquée devant le comportement de l'animal : il y a longtemps qu'il aurait du fuir, effrayé aussi bien par moi que par le loup-garou. Puis, un rat bien portant au poil gris le rejoint, ainsi qu'un chien à la fourrure noire. Quand ce dernier apparait et que son odeur m'entoure, j'ouvre la bouche, mais dans l'impossibilité d'émettre un seul son. C'est Sirius ! Ce chien _est _Sirius !

Je ne vais pas plus loin dans ma pensée, le loup revient à la charge, tout trempé et je repousse d'un coup d'épaule le cerf sur la droite avant de courir moi aussi vers l'animal. Nous entrons durement en collision et j'attrape sa gueule avant qu'il nessaye de me mordre et lui assène un puissant coup de boule. Etourdi, la créature fait deux pas en arrière et atterrit de nouveau dans la rivière. Je le suis, lui fais un croche-patte qui le fait tomber la tête la première dans l'eau et lui assène un violent coup de poing sur la tempe. Le loup perd conscience. Je me recule et me redresse, calmant les battements de mon coeur, excité par la bagarre. Puis, je vérifie que celui du loup bat toujours. Je l'entends, bien plus vite que la moyenne, ce qui est sans doute rassurant. Enfin, je fais face à la rive où, un rat, un cerf et un chien regardent le spectacle.

- Mais quel bande d'abrutis ! M'écrié-je, faisant senvoler une nuée doiseau. Comment pouvez-vous être inconscients à ce point ? Et toi James, tu sais parfaitement que je chasse dans la forêt et des animaux qui plus est ! Tu aurais été bien loti si, excitée par ma chasse, je t'avais vidé de ton sang !

Ma tirade a relancé les battements de mon coeur et, vidée de mon énergie, je me lance tomber à terre et me retrouve avec les fesses dans l'eau. Peu importe, j'ai besoin de poser mon esprit deux secondes après ce qu'il vient darriver. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius, James et Peter sont des animagus qui passent trois nuits par mois à vagabonder dans la forêt en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Ils sont complètement malades.

- Euh . . . Mandy ?

Je relève la tête. James a repris forme humaine et affiche un visage inquiet et effrayé. Je le fusille du regard, la colère reprenant le dessus.

- Est-ce que tu prends conscience des risques que tu prends ? Dis-je. Et en plus, tu embarques Sirius et Peter, sans même les avertir de ce qui peut leur arriver ! Sous forme animal, James, ton sang m'attire tout autant que pour les autres créatures de cette forêt !

Son visage passe d'effrayé à terrorisée. J'ai peut-être été un peu loin. Je me relève, soupire et passe une main lasse sur mon visage avant de poser mes yeux sur le rat et le chien, tétanisés au milieu de la clairière.

- Vous pouvez reprendre forme humaine, Remus est KO pour un moment. Il ne vous fera rien.

Je sens les deux animaux hésiter l'espace d'une seconde puis, Peter et Sirius retrouvent leurs formes originelles. Tout deux semblent complètement hallucinés.

- Histoire de vous éviter des suppositions et des questions sans fins, fais-je, je vais vous dire exactement ce qu'il en est : je suis un vampire, un membre de la Caste, et vous trois auriez pu finir entre mes dents cette nuit.

Peter se met à trembler comme une feuille et s'accroche au bras de Sirius.

- Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fini comme tu le dis ? Me demande James, apparemment rasséréné.

- Parmi vos odeurs, j'ai reconnu celle de Sirius. C'est ce qui m'a permis de me calmer et de réfléchir. Et heureusement pour toi, parce que tu étais ma proie pour cette nuit, je t'avais senti depuis l'entrée de la forêt.

Je l'entends déglutir. Ainsi que Peter. Seul Sirius reste totalement tétanisé. Ma colère pas encore calmée, je me tourne vers lui.

- Et alors, tu ne dis rien ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a reproché d'avoir des secrets cette après-midi. Et bah voilà, tu es au même niveau que les autres maintenant.

Mon coup d'éclat semble le réveiller et il fronce des sourcils. Mais ce n'est pas contre moi, c'est contre James.

- Tu savais pour elle, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Lui reproche-t-il.

- Sirius, c'était son secret, pas le mien. Ca aurait été comme si je lui avais parlé de la lycanthropie de Remus. Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire.

Je secoue la tête, détourne mon visage deux pour tomber sur la gueule du loup, encore évanoui. Vu la résistance dun loup, j'imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder à récupérer ses esprits.

- Vous devriez reprendre vos formes animales. Il ne va pas être long à se réveiller, les loups se régénèrent presque aussi vite que les vampires. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, si ça vous intéresse, ajouté-je en les regardant de nouveau. Pour cette nuit, je vous conseille d'éviter la forêt, Tony et moi devons y chasser. De mon côté, j'essaierai d'être prudente.

James acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête alors que Peter a déjà repris son identité de rat et qu'il court s'enquérir de la santé du loup-garou. Sirius, quant à lui, me dévisage avec un regard indéchiffrable. James retrouve sa forme de cerf, m'assoiffant de nouveau, et je m'éclipse avant que Sirius ne fasse de même : j'ai l'impression que l'Appel est plus fort lorsqui'l est sous forme animagus.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Et voila, les maraudeurs au complet connaissent son secret à présent. Du coup, les choses vont avancer un peu plus vite entre Mandy et Sirius. Ou pas. xD

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous.


	20. Sirius s'intéresse

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Paring : **SB/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !

Il y a deux jours, je pensais à la question que je vous avais tous posé il y a quelques semaines, et dont le résultat avait été en grande majorité **l'Univers Alternatif**. Vous êtes très peu à vouloir que l'histoire d'Harry suive son cours normal après la fin de Love me tonight. Seulement, vous étiez aussi nombreux à vouloir garder une part de ce que JKR a écrit, dont la mort des Potter et la trahison de Peter entre autre. Bref, à moi de me démerder avec tout ça, quoi. Mais voilà, **j'ai finalement eu mon idée**, et j'imagine que je vais pouvoir contenter tout le monde avec ça !

Bref, quand Love me tonight prendra fin, **on se retrouvera à la quatrième année d'Harry**. Donc, les quatre derniers tomes ne seront absolument pas pris en compte. Le problème qui réside est : où et quand tuer Voldemort ? Je prendrais une autre journée pour penser à ça. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Sirius s'intéresse**

J'étouffe un bâillement derrière ma main, frotte mes yeux et change la page de mon livre avant de récupérer ma plume. Je lis le premier paragraphe qui me saute aux yeux, en récolte les informations qu'il me faut, et complète ma phrase sur le parchemin. Je suis dans la bibliothèque depuis son ouverture, à huit heures. Je suis venue directement ici après ma chasse avec Tony, sans repasser par ma maison. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, j'avoue avoir besoin de calme et surtout, d'occuper mon esprit à d'autres sujets. Le devoir de Botanique est une excellente occasion, même si je sais que, puisqu'il est près de midi, Camille ne va plus tarder à venir me chercher pour l'accompagner au déjeuner.

Je lève ma plume du parchemin, relis ce que je viens d'y noter puis retourne mon attention sur le livre. Mes pensées s'égarent du côté de la forêt Interdite. Après ma rencontre avec les maraudeurs, j'ai réussi à m'éloigner suffisamment pour pouvoir chasser en toute tranquillité. J'ai ensuite rejoins Camille comme prévu dans notre dortoir, où nous avons discutés. Enfin, où _elle _a parlé serait plus juste. Je n'étais pas très attentive à elle à ce moment-là, encore trop effrayée par ce que qui aurait pu se produire et par l'idée que Sirius est à présent au courant et que, de fil en aiguille, je vais devoir lui parler de l'Appel. Et je ne parle même pas de la santé de Remus. J'espère ne pas l'avoir frappé trop fort.

J'étouffe un second bâillement. Après ma soirée avec Camille, je suis retournée à la forêt Interdite, avec Tony cette fois-ci. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais déjà chassé mais que ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'accompagner. C'est là qu'il m'a parlé de sa propre transformation. Et que j'ai découvert que ces dernières sont, depuis peu, très réglementées. Tony est né à la fin du dix septième siècle, près de Rome, en Italie. Il a grandi dans un village, travaillé auprès de sa famille dans la ferme familiale, et est parti à seize ans pour Rome, afin de voir la ville. Cest là-bas qu'il a rencontré son créateur, Stefano. Le vampire, à l'époque, était un grand décorateur et était demandé par les plus grandes familles bourgeoise pour "habiller" les maisons. Il a pris Tony comme apprenti et de fil en aiguille, lui a proposé de rejoindre la race des vampires. Stefano souhaitait garder auprès de lui un garçon aussi doué pour le dessin. Tony a accepté après quelques mois d'hésitation. Il m'a confié que sa décision coulait d'un triste évènement : sa famille avait été décimé par la maladie.

Un rire retentit dans la bibliothèque, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Je jette un oeil autour de moi et vois des troisièmes années qui gloussent en quittant leurs places. Je soupire, repose ma plume et frotte mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, car la chasse s'est fini tard. Je suis donc venue ici étudier. Une chance pour moi que j'avais de quoi noter dans mes poches. Je récupère ma plume, replonge mon nez dans le bouquin et . . . Redresse rapidement la tête quand je sens Sirius s'approcher du lieu où je suis. Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, je le vois se diriger vers ma table. A la manière dont il me fixe, je sais que c'est moi qu'il est venu voir. Je repose ma plume, ferme le livre et roule mon parchemin. S'il est ici, c'est sans doute pour une explication. Il tire la chaise qui se trouve en face de la mienne et s'y installe, croisant les bras sur la table. Il me fixe toujours, sans mot dire, le visage impénétrable. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ou dire. Je décide alors de le laisser prendre les devants.

N'osant le regarder droit dans les yeux comme il le fait, je détourne la tête et observe ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Malheureusement, il ny a que nous dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, et à l'heure qu'il est, s'il y avait eu du monde, les élèves seraient déjà en route pour le déjeuner. Je frotte mes yeux. Mon manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir. Je vais devoir dormir cette après-midi si je ne veux pas m'écrouler en cours de journée.

- J'imagine que la moindre des politesses serait de commencer par te dire bonjour, alors . . . Salut.

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui s'est finalement décidé à prononcer des mots, et ce afin de former une phrase cohérente. Par forcément celle à laquelle je m'attendais, mais au moins, il reste civilisé.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormie ? Demande-t-il ensuite.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, réponds-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ma nuit a été chargée.

Il acquiesce, et un sourire en coin hésitant retrousse ses lèvres.

- J'avoue ne pas savoir trop quoi dire. De plus, je ne suis pas le seul à . . . Avoir été surpris . . . La nuit dernière.

Il fait référence à Peter, bien sûr. Je me demandais justement pourquoi le quatrième maraudeur n'était pas avec lui.

- Il n'a pas voulu venir ? Demandé-je.

Sirius secoue la tête.

- Il n'est pas encore levé et je n'en pouvais plus de l'attendre. Je suis donc venu tout seul.

- Tu es si impatient que ça d'avoir des explications ? M'étonné-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège, bras croisés sous la poitrine.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire est franc.

- Je pense qu'il faut que je commence par te dire que maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. James m'a expliqué comment lui et Remus ont découverts ta vraie nature et, effectivement, c'était par hasard. J'imagine qu'annoncer à des gens qu'on ne connait que depuis quelques mois qu'on est un vampire est assez effrayant. De plus, aucun de nous ne t'avait dis que nous étions des animagus.

- J'imagine que c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas déclarés auprès du Ministère ?

Il acquiesce. J'aimerais lui demander comment ils ont fait, les sensations lors de la transformations et encore pleins dautres chose, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. Je préfère lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de poser ses questions.

- Alors, fais-je, que veux-tu savoir ?

Il fronce des sourcils, se frotte le front.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens assez bien du cours du professeur Gray pour comprendre que l'appellation vampire ne signifie plus la même chose maintenant. Tu n'es pas une Faucheuse, tu n'attaques personne, tu te nourris d'animaux, comme les humains en somme. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, même si la nouvelle est déstabilisante.

Il fronce un peu plus des sourcils avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai connu humaine. Tu es un vampire depuis quand ?

- Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai balancé Crow dans le lac ?

Avec un léger rire, il hoche de la tête.

- Le soir même, lors de ma retenue avec le professeur Slughorn. Le vampire m'a attaqué ce soir-là.

Sirius cesse de rire et son visage devient grave. Je vois ses yeux s'égarer sur le côté, signe qu'il revit la scène, qu'il se souvient. Puis, il parait furieux.

- C'est parce qu'elle t'avait fait les pires crasses tout au long de la journée que tu étais énervée, je me rappelle. C'est un peu de sa faute alors.

- Camille a dit la même chose, fais-je en souriant. C'est pour ça que Crow s'est retrouvé dans la peau d'un bonhomme de neige peu de temps après. Camille m'a encouragé à me venger.

Il affiche des yeux ronds.

- C'était toi ?

J'acquiesce. Un sourire grand comme le monde illumine son visage, puis il éclate de rire.

- C'était du grand art, félicitation ! James a toujours voulu savoir qui avait lancé ce sortilège. Il y a pas à dire, t'es douée !

- Merci.

- Ne t'étonnes pas si on te pique l'idée un jour, ça pourrait être marrant, me prévient-il, toujours aussi souriant.

J'hoche de la tête, signe qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de mon idée, puis ils se lève de table.

- J'ai faim, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la Grande Salle ?

J'accepte et le suis hors de la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir, je lui demande :

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ça changeait de savoir que je suis . . . Différente, fais-je prudemment alors qu'un groupe de Poufsouffle nous dépasse.

- Absolument rien, dit-il avec la plus grande honnêteté. Pourquoi ça changerait d'ailleurs ? Tu es encore moins dangereuse que Remus, et lui je l'accepte sans problèmes. Que tu sois différente ne change rien entre nous. Je t'apprécies comme tu es.

En conclusion de ces mots, il m'attrape par les épaules et me serre contre lui. J'ai le réflexe de bloquer ma respiration, afin de ne pas respirer son odeur. Puis, gentiment, je l'éloigne de moi, adopte une distance raisonnable, et lui dis :

- Ca me rassure. Mais évite quand même de trop t'approcher, je ne supporte toujours pas les jalousies de ton fan-club.

Il se renfrogne et tourne la tête vers les rangées de fenêtres qui donnent sur le parc.

- Il faudra quand même que je pense à faire quelque chose pour celles-là aussi, l'entends-je marmonner dans sa barbe.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je souris, heureuse. Et je précise à Sirius :

- Au fait, n'oublies pas que tous mes sens sont beaucoup plus développés que les tiens, alors quand tu marmonnes, je te comprends aussi bien que si tu me parlais.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il en se tournant vers moi alors que nous passons dans les escaliers mobiles.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Oui et, effectivement, il serait temps que tu fasses quelque chose pour Crow et ses copines. Imagine que la fille qui t'es destinée ne fasse pas partie de ton fan-club et que donc, tes groupies l'empêchent de t'approcher. Ce serait bête pour toi.

Ce que je viens de dire le plonge dans une profonde réflexion. Je le laisse à ses pensées et nous guide jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. C'est une fois non loin de la Grande Salle qu'il revient à la réalité.

- Tu as raison. Et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de leur faire comprendre que ce qu'elles font est sans espoir et qu'aucunes d'elles ne m'intéresse, ni ne m'intéressera un jour.

- Ah bon ? Et comment vas-tu ty prendre ?

Il sourit, m'attrape par le bras et me stoppe au beau milieu du couloir qui mène à la Grande Salle.

- Il faut que je me trouve une petite amie.

Je ris.

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile mais méfies-toi de ne pas tomber sur la mauvaise fille.

- Je sais déjà comment me prémunir de ça.

Intriguée, j'incline la tête sur le côté.

- Vraiment ? Et comment ?

Il ouvre la bouche, mais c'est une autre voix qui s'adresse à moi.

- Bonjour Mandy.

Je me retourne. Tony monte des cachots, accompagné du professeur Slughorn. J'imagine que l'homme a fait visiter les sous-sols du château au vampire. Le professeur nous adresse un signe avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Tony, quant à lui, s'approche de nous. Il adresse un signe de tête aimable à Sirius avant de poser sa main sur mon bras et de faire lâcher prise au Gryffondor. Puis, il me fait pivoter face à lui avant que je ne puisse comprendre et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Un peu trop proche de mes lèvres pour être honnête. J'ouvre des yeux ronds. J'ai dû louper un chapitre à un moment ou à un autre de l'histoire.

****

O0o0O

Camille doit afficher à peu de choses près le même air que moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf que elle, elle a aussi la fourchette qui stagne à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Nous sommes à table, et je viens de lui raconter ce qu'a fait Tony juste avant que je ne pénètre dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais, euh, fait Camille quand elle reprend ses esprits, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

J'hausse des épaules.

- Comment je le saurais ? Je n'ai rien compris ! Et après, il est allé s'installer à la table des professeurs, comme si c'était normal.

- Et Sirius ?

- Quoi Sirius ? Répété-je, surprise.

- Comment il a réagi ?

Je fronce des sourcils. Je ne vois pas trop ce que la réaction du Gryffondor vient faire dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, après cette scène, j'ai rejoins Camille sans lui adresser un regard, trop tourneboulée que j'étais.

- J'en sais rien moi, surpris sans doute, comme moi.

Camille glisse un oeil dans mon dos et je sais que ce sont les maraudeurs qu'elle regarde.

- Sirius parle et les deux autres écoutent. Aux tête qu'ils tirent, il doit leur raconter ce que tu viens de me dire.

Pour ma part, j'imagine qu'il ne doit en être qu'à l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Il faudra aussi que je parle à mon amie de ce qu'il sest passé dans la forêt Interdite, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas prise au dépourvue.

- Quand tu auras fini de manger, nous irons se poser dans le parc, lui fais-je. Il faut que je te raconte un truc.

- Encore ! S'exclame-t-elle. Mais, tu ne pouvais pas tout me dire d'un coup ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes trainent.

Elle acquiesce, dépêche de terminer son repas, attrape une part de gâteau, l'enveloppe dans une serviette et elle nous guide hors de la Grande Salle. Au moment où nous descendons l'escalier de marbre pour passer dans le hall dentrée, le parfum de Tony m'atteint. Je me retourne. Il sort de la Grande Salle et m'adresse un signe de la main avec un sourire. Je m'arrête, pose une main sur le bras de Camille pour qu'elle fasse de même, et nous regardons le vampire nous rejoindre.

- Bonjour Camille, salue-t-il mon amie en arrivant, avant de se tourner vers moi. Mandy, je pense qu'une discussion s'impose. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes sur mes attentions.

Je fronce des sourcils et croise les bras, mécontente.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Autriche ou même en Italie, mais sache qu'en Grande-Bretagne, on n'a pas pour habitude d'embrasser le premier venu.

Il rigole, amusé. Ca ne fait que m'agacer encore plus. Je le fusille du regard.

- Loin de moi l'envie de te vexer, mais sache que je n'ai aucune intention te concernant. Je réalise juste . . . Une expérience.

Je comprends de moins en moins, ce qu'il semble remarquer, puisqu'il ajoute :

- Je sais bien que les humains sont encore très conventionnels lorsqu'il sagit de sujets intimes, mais je vais quand même t'expliquer. Petit un, je n'ai jamais été attiré par le sexe féminin.

Dire que les bras m'en tombent serait encore loin de la vérité. Je dois exprimer la plus grande des surprises. Et à côté de moi, Camille n'est pas mieux. 'Lhomosexualité, puisque c'est ainsi que cela se nomme, est assez mal vu aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Mais d'après ce que dit Tony, et la manière dont il en parle, ce n'est pas le cas chez les vampires.

- Cela amène au petit deux, poursuit-il, et donc que pour moi, tu pourrais être, au mieux, une précieuse amie et rien de plus.

Je fronce à nouveau des sourcils.

- Alors à quoi rimait ton spectacle tout à l'heure ?

- C'était pour mon expérience, répond-t-il le plus calmement du monde. Je testais ton ami.

Je ne vois qu'une seule personne à tester.

- Sirius ? M'exclamé-je, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Pour toutes réponses, Tony affiche un sourire mystérieux et remonte l'escalier avec un signe de la main. Moi qui n'aime pas quand on refuse de m'expliquer des sujets qui me concernent de près, je le prends plutôt mal.

- Tony ! L'appelé-je alors qu'il disparait à l'angle d'un couloir.

Il ne répond pas, bien sûr, se contente d'émettre un rire que seule moi peut percevoir. Je soupire et me tourne vers Camille.

- Ce vampire va finir par me faire virer chèvre, dis-je.

Puis, constatant l'air pensif que Camille arbore, jajoute :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai moi-même des doutes à ce sujet. Je pense que Tony veut seulement te filer un coup de main.

Je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et tente de calmer mon agacement de plus en plus grandissant.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer _maintenant_, ou je continue à patauger dans la semoule ?

- Il teste la jalousie de Sirius.

J'hausse des sourcils.

- A quoi ça sert ?

Camille roule des yeux, m'attrape par le bras et me force à reprendre notre route.

- J'avoue que tant que tu n'as pas de soupçons, c'est difficile de s'en apercevoir, mais tu devrais quand même t'en être rendu compte. Sirius semble beaucoup t'apprécier, et je pense que ça va au delà de ça. Comme te l'avait dit Crow, physiquement parlant, tu es le genre de fille qui attire Sirius. Si, en plus, il apprécie ta personnalité, il se peut qu'il ait, hypothétiquement, un faible pour toi.

Je la regarde comme si une seconde tête lui était subitement poussée à côté de la première.

- Tu te drogues maintenant ?

Camille râle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait d'étonnant dans le fait que tu attires un garçon, Mandy. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Mais les autres ont pour habitude de ne pas m'approcher.

- Normal, tu les fais fuir.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais elle m'en empêche.

- Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une supposition, ok ? Rien ne prouve que ce que je dis est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tony teste Sirius. Alors ce que je te conseille c'est de le laisser faire, et de voir. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon ?

Je ne préfère même pas répondre à cette question.

****

O0o0O

Installée à l'ombre dun chêne, au beau milieu du parc, je profite entièrement des rayons chauds sur ma peau. A côté de moi, Camille dort. Nous nous sommes endormies toutes les deux un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après que je lui ai parlé de ma discussion avec Sirius à la bibliothèque. Pour ma part, j'ai rattrapé mon heure en retard, mais Camille semble exténuée, ce qui explique sans doute sa longue sieste. J'attends qu'elle se réveille, me demandant si les vampires peuvent attraper des coups de soleils. Nous sommes insensibles aux changements de températures, donc j'imagine que non, ce qui est bien dommage puisque j'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi je ressemblerais en plus bronzée.

Une fois de plus, ma tranquillité est brisée par des élèves qui passent. Comme il fait très beau et que c'est dimanche, tout le monde profite du parc, ce qui fait qu'il m'est difficile d'être au calme, malgré mes sens à niveau humain. Les plus jeunes sont agités, cours et crie partout. Je ne sais pas comment Camille fait pour continuer à dormir. Je lui jette un oeil. Elle est roulée en boule sur son flanc gauche, les mains près de sa tête. D'après les traits de son visage, elle fait un mauvais rêve. Je sais qui lui arrive encore de faire des cauchemars au sujet de Fred, à l'occasion, et c'est certainement le cas en ce moment. Malgré qu'elle ait fait son deuil et qu'elle ait récupéré sa bonne humeur, elle garde une part de tristesse au fond d'elle qui ne disparaitra sans doute pas dans l'immédiat.

Je quitte Camille des yeux quand je sens une odeur proche que je connais. L'effluve de Bill me parvient, alors qu'il passe devant nous, le nez plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier, l'édition du jour certainement. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il redresse la tête et se tourne dans ma direction. Il me voit et nous rejoint. Quand il s'approche, je mets un doigt devant ma bouche pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit, puis je lui indique Camille d'un mouvement de pouce. Il acquiesce, et s'installe en tailleur en face de moi.

- Salut, comment tu vas ? Me demande-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de mon amie.

- Bien, et toi ? Tu es tout seul.

Il acquiesce et agite la Gazette.

- Tas lu les nouvelles ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Je ne reçois pas le journal et Camille non plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Son regard se voile et il pince ses lèvres.

- On a eu beaucoup de chance hier. Lis par toi-même.

Il me tend la Gazette, et je l'attrape avant de porter mon regard sur la Une. Une photo d'une maison surmontée de la marque des ténèbres me saute aux yeux. Je comprends alors qu'il y a eu une attaque du mage noir ou de ses hommes.

**__**

Une nouvelle attaque !

__

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son règne de terreur, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a attaqué un village entier. Contrairement à son habitude, ce dernier n'était pas moldu puisque ses Mangemorts ont terrorisés les habitants de Pré-au-Lard hier soir . . .

Je relève la tête de larticle.

- Hier soir ? M'étonné-je. Après que nous soyons rentrés de la sortie ?

- Il semblerait, affirma-t-il avec gravité. Tu imagines s'il était venu un peu plus tôt ?

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, un frisson me descend déjà dans le dos. Je reprends ma lecture de l'article.

__

. . . hier soir à la tombée de la nuit. Certaines maisons ont étés épargné, d'autres totalement détruites et les autorités dénombrent pour l'instant douze morts et trente quatre blessés. Aucun Mangemorts n'a été appréhendés, ils se sont enfuis à l'arrivée des aurors. Nous en serons plus dans la journée de dimanche. Nos condoléances vont au familles des défunts.

Je replie la Gazette et la tend à Bill qui la récupère.

- On l'a échappé belle quand même, fait Bill en soupirant. J'y étais hier, et je suis rentré peu avant que la nuit tombe. J'aurais pu me retrouver face à face avec un Mangemort.

Il frissonne à la pensée d'avoir pu faire face à l'ennemi s'il s'était attardé à Pré-au-Lard. Je me souviens que nous aussi nous sommes rentrés assez tard. On aurait pu faire partie des victimes.

- Les professeurs ont réagis à la nouvelle ? Demandé-je. Je n'étais pas là au petit-déjeuner, je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore a dit quelque chose.

- Non rien, dit Bill en secouant la tête. Ils ont vus l'article j'imagine, mais comme peu d'élèves reçoivent le journal, certains d'entre eux ne sont pas au courant, comme toi avant que je te donne la Gazette.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ca explique pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire et qui aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille. De plus, j'ai un peu évité les gens aujourd'hui. A côté de moi, Camille s'agite soudain, lui attirant notre attention. Elle s'étire et se réveille, ouvrant les yeux. Quand elle nous voit, elle sourit et se redresse, s'asseyant.

- Salut Bill, dit-elle. T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes seulement. Je discutais avec Mandy.

- Vous discutiez de quoi ? Demande-t-elle, intéressée.

Je lui montre la Gazette.

- D'un article du journal. Il y a eu une attaque hier soir.

Elle fronce des sourcils.

- Encore, râle-t-elle. La dernière c'était il y a deux semaines, une famille de moldus qui avaient un fils sorcier.

- Cette fois-ci, ils ont attaqués Pré-au-Lard.

Camille nous scrute l'un après l'autre.

- C'est une blague ? _Pré-au-Lard ? _Mais, on y était hier !

J'acquiesce.

- Comme l'a dit Bill, on a eu de la chance. Ils ont attaqués au coucher du soleil, après que nous soyons rentrés. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas voulus prendre le risque de blesser ou tuer des futurs partisans, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont attendus l'heure de notre retour à Poudlard.

A côté de moi, Camille enserre sa poitrine entre ses bras et frissonne.

- Entre les Mangemorts et les vampires, on est cernés, fait-elle.

* * *

Fin.

Je suis sûre que vous tous (toutes ?) contents de voir que ça avance un tout petit peu entre Sirius et Mandy. ^^ Promis, au prochain chapitre, ce sera encore plus flagrant. =)

A lundi !

Bisoux.


	21. Quelques heures

**Titre : **Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre que vous attendez avec beaucoup d'impatience. ^^ Je sais que vous mourrez toutes d'envie de voir Sirius - ou Mandy - se déclarer à l'autre, ou ne serait-ce que de guider l'autre sur ses sentiments. Vous allez être servis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Quelques heures**

Je redresse mon sac sur mon épaule et accélère mon allure. Il est près de huit heures et j'ai rendez- vous avec Camille pour le petit-déjeuner, avant de devoir passer chercher James et Sirius, de rejoindre Tony dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et tout ça, en essayant de ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Flitwick à dix heures, alors que je ne sais même pas combien de temps le vampire va prendre pour interroger les deux Gryffondor. Ah, et si je peux, passer dire bonjour à Remus à l'infirmerie et m'excuser de l'avoir assommé samedi soir. J'aurais peut-être dû rester au lit ce matin, même si c'était juste pour glandouiller royalement.

Soupirant, je redresse un nouvelle fois mon sac et pénètre dans la Grande Salle presque vide. Je longe la table des Serdaigle et me laisse tomber sur le banc en face de Camille lorsque je la repère. Elle lève son regard bleu clair sur moi et me sourit en me tendant un muffin aux myrtilles. J'attrape la pâtisserie, non sans m'interroger sur sa santé mentale.

- Cam', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas le manger.

Elle secoue la tête, toujours son grand sourire aux lèvres, et dit :

- Donne le à Sirius quand tu le verras, je sais qu'il en raffole.

Agacée, je remets le gâteau dans son plat et fait peser un regard lourd de reproches sur mon amie.

- Camille, arrête avec ça s'il te plait. Tony et toi, vous pouvez tester Sirius autant que vous le voulez, mais vous ne me forcerez pas à rentrer dans votre jeu. Je campe sur mes positions : Sirius ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et Merlin merci, parce que je ne supporterais pas les représailles de son fan-club.

Camille soupire en râlant.

- Fais un effort, quoi ! Comment tu peux être sûre de ça, alors que tu n'es même pas curieuse de savoir si c'est vrai ou non ! Mets-y du tien.

Par réflexe, je glisse un oeil sur la table des Gryffondor, où je repère Sirius, James et Peter qui déjeunent dans un silence relatif. James remarque mon regard dans leur direction et m'adresse un signe de la main que je lui rends, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon amie.

- Non, cest non. Laissez le tranquille, c'est un bon ami, et je ne veux vraiment pas perdre ça si près du but. Maintenant qu'il sait qui je suis, je vais pouvoir lui parler de l'Appel. Si vous lui fichez la frousse avec vos histoires à dormir debout, il ne voudra sans doute plus me reparler.

Camille ne trouve rien à redire à ça, vue la manière dont elle râle en mettant son pancake nature en pièces, sans en manger un seul morceau. Avec mon ouïe surdéveloppée, je comprends ce qu'elle marmonne.

- Même pas drôle. Il y a déjà pas beaucoup d'occasions de s'amuser dans cette école, mais en plus faut qu'elle me retire un truc marrant à voir. Mince à la fin, je suis sûre qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Et puis, quand même ça crève les yeux. S'il pouvait, Sirius l'aurait déjà coincé dans un coin sombre.

J'arrête là de l'espionner, je ne suis pas sûre que la suite me plaise. Et puis, m'imaginer dans un coin sombre avec Sirius a de quoi me déstabiliser. Autant éviter d'y penser. J'attrape le verre de jus de citrouille et y trempe légèrement les lèvres avant de le reposer sur la table. Camille continue à ronchonner dans son coin. Je suis tentée de la laisser bougonner toute seule, mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule, alors qu'elle va déjà passer une bonne partie de la matinée sans moi.

- Camille, arrête de ronchonner comme ça, t'as l'air d'avoir soixante-dix ans. Maintenant, mange avant que je me fâche.

Elle redresse la tête, me fusille du regard et pioche des morceaux de pancakes dans son assiette qu'elle mène à sa bouche sans grand enthousiasme. Dire que je suis obligée de la forcer à manger le matin parce qu'elle veut faire un régime. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a besoin de perdre au juste ? Ses muscles ? J'imagine bien la tête de Dan si elle n'était plus aussi performante que d'habitude aux entrainements.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroule dans un silence quasi religieux, où les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont "Mange !" ou "Je t'ai vu le cacher dans ton sac !" ou encore "Tu veux que je t'en colle une ou quoi ?" . Bref, rien de bien réjouissant et à la fin du repas, j'ai plus l'impression d'être son ennemie que l'inverse. Je l'abandonne alors à ses menaces de morts ridicules et rejoins la table des Gryffondor. Il est huit heures vingt et nous devons rejoindre Tony dans dix minutes.

- Bonjour, les gars. Vous êtes prêts ?

Au teint pâle qu'affiche James, je dirais que non. Je ne sais pas si son agression ne lui a pas collé une phobie des vampires - à travers laquelle je serais la seule à passer.

- On peut y aller, dit Sirius avec entrain en attrapant son ami par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

Nous adressons tous les quatre un signe d'au revoir à Peter puis nous quittons la Grande Salle. Au moment où nous passons la porte, je vois que le maraudeur à rejoint Camille à notre table : au moins ainsi, elle ne sera pas toute seule, et ça a l'air de la réjouir de l'avoir avec elle. Je reporte mon attention sur les deux garçons, et plus particulièrement James. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le rassurer.

- James, ne tinquiètes pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de Tony. De plus, je suis là, non ? Même si je ne vais servir à rien.

Il madresse un sourire mitigé et j'échange un regard avec Sirius. Franchement, il faudrait trouver un moyen de résonner ce Potter. Nous arrivons au bureau du professeur McGonagall, dont la porte est ouverte. Seul Tony est présent, assis derrière le bureau de la directrice adjointe, et il nous fait signe d'entrer quand il nous voit. Je referme la porte dans notre dos, alors que le vampire se lève pour nous saluer, serrant la main des deux garçons et me collant deux bises aux joues. Quand il s'écarte de moi, je le fusille du regard, me promettant de lui toucher deux mots sur son petit manège.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, invite-t-il les deux garçons en désignant deux chaises. Mandy, tu peux venir par ici.

Il me montre le siège à côté du sien, et je m'avance pour le rejoindre alors que Sirius et James sont déjà assis. Apparemment, ce dernier a repris contenance, puisqu'il a de nouveau son teint habituel et qu'il pose un regard intrigué sur moi et Tony. Sirius, lui, semble plus enclin à bouder, allez savoir pour quelle raison. Je vire alors la main de Tony qui avait élue domicile sur la mienne, posée sur le bureau, sans que je m'en rende immédiatement compte. C'est peut-être pour _cette _raison que Sirius fait la tête. Mais alors, ça confirmerait les soupçons de Camille et Tony. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'y penser.

- Ne prends pas trop ton temps, Tony, nous avons cours dans une heure et demi, et je dois encore faire autre chose entretemps. Fais vite s'il te plait.

Il acquiesce, sérieux cette fois-ci et se tourne vers Sirius.

- Je vais commencer par toi si tu veux bien. Tu étais présent à la soirée du professeur Slughorn la nuit de la mort de miss Namib, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius hoche de la tête.

- Te souviens-tu avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose d'inhabituelle ?

Il secoue la tête. Tony se tourne alors vers James.

- Et toi ?

James réfléchit quelques instants, avant de dire :

- Non, rien. Comme tout le monde, j'ai vu le corps de Betty allongée dans la salle et c'est tout. Le professeur Slughorn nous a ensuite demandé de nous éloigner.

A la tête qu'ils tirent, je sais que James et Sirius se repassent la scène, pas très reluisante. Tony acquiesce avant de noter quelques mots dans un calepin, puis se tourne vers moi.

- Et toi Mandy, avec tes sens, tu as peut-être remarqué quelque chose ?

Je repense à la soirée, à Grayson qui déboule en trombe dans la salle, à l'odeur du sang de Betty qui m'enveloppe, puis à son corps que je découvre dans la salle. Mais rien ne me vient, rien qui ne pourrait aider l'enquête à avancer. Alors, je secoue la tête à mon tour.

- Et le lendemain, quand tu l'as vu ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'a interpellé dans sa façon d'être ou dans son odeur ?

Je fusille Tony du regard alors que Sirius et James, tous deux effarés, me regardent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler devant eux, et pouvait très bien me poser ses questions en privé. Mais il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

- De quoi il parle ? Me demande James.

Je prends une brusque inspiration avant d'avouer :

- Betty a été transformée en faucheur cette nuit-là. Comme elle n'avait pas été totalement vidée de son sang, le venin avait agi. Je l'ai croisé dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi suivant, et j'ai dû . . . La neutraliser.

Je sens que les deux garçons brûlent d'envie de demander de plus amples explications, juste par curiosité, mais un certain respect envers les morts les poussent à se taire. Cest bien mieux ainsi, il y a des images que je n'ai pas envie que les autres imaginent. Je me tourne vers Tony, pour enfin répondre à sa question.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Elle n'était plus elle, totalement sous le contrôle de sa soif. Et son odeur était masquée par celle de la mort. Elle n'était plus la Betty que j'ai connu. Et rien en elle ne pourrait la relier à . . . à mon créateur.

J'avais buté sur le dernier mot. J'aurais voulu avoir un prénom, pour le nommer, au lieu de dire mon créateur. Je n'aimais pas ce lien entre nous, qui me semblait solide et éternel. Effrayant. Il faudrait peut-être que je me renseigne à ce propos.

Tony hoche de la tête, écrit de nouveau quelques mots, puis se tourne vers James.

- Nous allons parler de votre attaque à présent.

Je vois Sirius qui lève les yeux, surpris. Apparemment, James ne lui a pas parlé de ce soir-là, même maintenant qu'il sait pour moi. Le regard du Gryffondor navigue entre son ami et Tony, perdu. Puis, il s'exclame :

- Une attaque ? Quelle attaque ?

James se tourne vers lui avec une grimace d'excuse.

- Désolé, je ne vous en ai pas parlé à toi et Peter, parce que j'avais peur de vos réactions, et surtout, vous ne saviez pas pour Mandy.

Sirius me jette un oeil, avant de de demander à son ami :

- Remus le sait ?

James acquiesce avant de faire signe à Tony de lui poser les questions qu'il souhaite.

- Racontez ce qu'il sest passé, demande ce dernier.

James lève les yeux au ciel et commence son récit :

- J'étais en retenue dans les cachots. Je devais en nettoyer quelques uns. J'attendais aussi Mandy, parce qu'elle m'avait promis de passer pour me donner des tuyaux sur la manière de faire le ménage à la manière moldue. Ca faisait peut-être une heure que j'étais dans les sous-sols quand quelque chose m'a sauté dessus et m'a plaqué contre le mur. J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée quand il m'a montré ses crocs. Et puis, bizarrement, il s'est excusé de devoir me tuer. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Mandy est arrivé, qu'elle l'a vu et qu'elle lui a ordonné - enfin, _grogné _- de me lâcher. Il l'a fait et il est parti sans demander son reste.

Je fusille James du regard. Il n'était pas obligé de préciser que, sous la colère, j'avais agis comme un animal. Ce dernier hausse des épaules, amusé, puis regarde Sirius qui me fixe, bouche ouverte.

- T'as sauvé la vie de James ? S'exclame-t-il, abasourdi.

J'hoche discrètement de la tête, un peu embarrassée. Sirius s'apprête à dire autre chose, mais Tony l'interrompt.

- Vous réglerez tout cela plus tard, je vous prie. James, vous avez précisé que le vampire s'était excusé, qu'ont été ses mots exacts ?

James fronce des sourcils.

- "Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu dois mourir".

C'est clair, net et précis, mon créateur est un malade mental. Je me tourne vers Tony. Il fronce des sourcils en griffonnant quelques mots sur son carnet. Puis, il me regarde avant d'écrire encore quelques mots.

- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter à son récit, Mandy ?

- Heu, non, je crois qu'il a tout dit. Enfin, sauf bien sûr, que le vampire m'a immédiatement reconnu et que, comme en dehors de Lucinda, le seul vampire à m'avoir croisé était mon créateur, j'en ai déduis que c'était lui.

Tony acquiesce de nouveau et se repenche sur son calepin. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y écrit. Des pensées, des idées, ou simplement il relate ce que nous lui confions ? Je me tourne vers James et Sirius qui, comme moi, attendent que Tony cesse de griffonner.

- Et pour la dernière agression ? Demande Tony. Tu connaissais la victime, non ?

Je sers les dents. Il doit bien le savoir puisque c'était écrit dans la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Lucinda.

- Oui, je le connaissais, c'était un très bon ami. Je ne l'ai pas vu quand il est mort, et il ne se'st pas relevé le lendemain, il avait été entièrement vidé de son sang.

- Ca correspond à ce que les professeurs m'ont dit.

Je fronce des sourcils. Il interroge donc tout le monde, même si c'est pour entendre exactement les mêmes versions ? Tony ferme son calepin, pose sa plume et croise les mains sur le bureau.

- Ce sera tout, mais peut-être que par la suite j'aurais d'autres questions à vous poser, alors ne vous étonnez pas si je vous convoque de nouveau. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, et merci pour votre aide.

James et Sirius se lève, je fais de même. Tony aussi, par pure politesse, et il nous guide jusqu'à la porte. Les deux Gryffondor sortent et Tony me retient par le bras, juste le temps de me murmurer quelques mots :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire que tu ne peux avoir d'aventures avec des êtres humains. Si ce Sirius te plait, saute sur l'occasion, tu l'intéresses visiblement.

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise.

- On se connait depuis à peine trois jours et tu te permets de te mêler de ma vie intime. Je trouve ça osé.

Il affiche un sourire calme.

- J'aime me mêler de la vie des autres. Et tu es encore jeune, tu ne connais pas toutes les subtilités de notre race, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Lucinda n'a pas pu tout te dire en l'espace de quelques jours. Je vais essayer de palier à quelques manques.

Il relâche mon bras et se retire dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte sur moi. Exaspérée, je secoue la tête en soupirant. Entre lui et Camille, je devrais m'estimer heureuse que Sirius ne fuit pas la queue entre les jambes. Ces deux là ont visiblement décidés - et sans se concerter en plus - de me servir d'agence matrimoniale. Laissant là mes pensées, je rattrape les deux garçons en quelques foulées. Ils sont silencieux, ce qui est inhabituel.

- Je vais aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie, leur annonçai-je.

Sirius me regarde, intéressé.

- Je viens avec toi. Si tu débarques toute seule, Pomfresh va être suspicieuse et tu ne pourras peut-être pas le voir.

J'acquiesce et me tourne vers James. Ce dernier secoue la tête.

- Je vais aller voir Lily. A plus tard.

Nous nous séparons à l'angle d'un mur, et je continue ma route avec Sirius. Il reste toujours aussi silencieux. Je l'ai connu plus bavard. Je le laisse à ses pensées, faisant dériver mon regard sur les fenêtres et la vue du parc. Il pleut légèrement et quelques remous apparaissent sur le lac, signe que le calamar géant qu'il abrite est sorti des profondeurs de l'eau. Je me suis souvent demandé comment une telle créature s'était retrouvé à Poudlard, et s'il y en avait d'autres, tout aussi mystérieuse.

Je sors de mes pensées, en constatant que Sirius s'est arrêté de marcher. Je me retourne et le regarde, interrogative. Il affiche un air pensif. Puis, sans crier gare il avance à grands pas vers moi et m'enferme dans l'étau de ses bras . Surprise, je me raidis et bloque ma respiration alors que mon nez se trouve tout proche de son cou, tout proche de cette veine. Puis, je sens sons souffle dans mon propre cou, qui fait voler quelques unes de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Décontenancée, mon regard dérive sur la seule chose que je vois de lui, une oreille et sa masse de cheveux noirs. Je ne sais comment réagir.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Demandé-je, me maudissant d'ouvrir la bouche alors que cela m'oblige à respirer son odeur.

- Tu as sauvé la vie de James. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point son amitié est vitale pour moi. Je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été là pour lui à ce moment-là.

- Heu, c'était il y a plus dun mois, tu sais. Il y a prescription maintenant. Pas besoin de me remercier. Et puis, James est aussi mon ami, alors . . .

Sirius me repousse alors, mais laisse ses mains sur mes épaules. Il sourit. Moi aussi, soulagée de minimiser l'impact de son odeur sur moi. Bien que, à cette distance, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de différence avec juste avant, puisque nous sommes seuls dans le couloir.

- Tu sais, fait Sirius, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu nous considérerais comme tes amis. Tu avais l'air . . . Si différente de nous. Plus calme, plus studieuse. Je ne pensais pas que nos caractères puissent se supporter assez pour créer une amitié.

Je souris, un peu gênée.

- Oui, enfin . . . C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, hein. Avec Camille et Remus . . .

Il fronce des sourcils.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es sortie avec Remus.

Ce souvenir ne semble pas le mettre particulièrement en joie. Je maudis Camille de m'avoir fichu cette idée dans la tête. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que chaque réaction de Sirius envers moi est emprunt de ce qu'elle m'a dit, sur sa possibilité d'attirance envers ma personne. Il faut vraiment que j'efface cette idée de ma tête, avant de faire une bêtise que je pourrais regretter.

- Mais, euh . . . Qu'est-ce que Camille vient faire dans l'histoire ? Demande soudain Sirius, en me relâchant.

Oups, boulette. Pour me donner une contenance, je redresse mon sac sur mon épaule, et me remet en route, forçant le Gryffondor à faire de même. J'invente une histoire plausible en quelques secondes.

- C'est elle qui m'a convaincue d'aller vers Remus, en fait, d'aller lui confier que . . . J'étais intéressée.

Punaise, c'est tellement voyant que je mens ! Comment il pourrait gober ça ? A la manière dont il fronce de nouveau des sourcils, je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, j'étais sûr que c'était Remus qui avait fait le premier pas.

Paniquée, j'essaye de me remémorer l'ordre exact des évènements. Mais c'est tellement loin, maintenant, que j'ai un peu de mal.

- Eh bien, c'est lui qui est venu me voir ensuite donc, s'il ne 'ta pas parlé de ma confession, c'est normal que tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

Je me tais, voyant apparaitre la porte de l'infirmerie. Merlin merci, je n'aurais plus à inventer d'excuses bidons. Je pousse la porte et la tiens ouverte pour permettre à Sirius de rentrer. L'infirmière vient vers nous immédiatement, et me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Nous sommes venus voir Remus, dit Sirius. Est-ce qu'on peut ?

Mme Pomfresh nous regarde à tour de rôle, perdue. Je sais que Remus passe les trois jours de pleine lune à l'infirmerie, caché dans un coin, et sert des excuses pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur ses absences. A Camille, il a déjà annoncé le décès de sa grand-mère et deux grippes carabinées. Je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir lui en trouver à l'infini, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il lui avoue être un loup-garou. Comme elle supporte bien mon état de vampire, elle ne devrait pas être trop regardante sur le sien.

L'infirmière semble s'être enfin décidée puisqu'elle nous indique une porte d'un mouvement de pouce. Sirius prend la direction indiqué, je le suis. A la porte, il frappe légèrement. Remus ne tarde pas à l'inviter à entrer. Sirius pousse la porte et nous pénétrons dans une pièce que je connais assez bien pour m'y être réveillée totalement changée. Remus, qui lisait un livre avant que nous n'entrions, nous regarde venir à lui avec un étonnement grandissant.

- Salut, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et les cours ?

Sirius éclate de rire et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Remus, les lui mettant en pagaille. Je décide de répondre à sa question.

- Nous ne commençons qu'à dix heures. Nous sommes lundi, tu te souviens ?

Remus acquiesce et je m'approche à mon tour. Son visage a une plaie fine qui lui barre la joue gauche. Elle est recouverte d'une patte orange ce qui signifie que Pomfresh la soigne. J'imagine qu'il a d'autres blessures ailleurs.

- Ca va ? Lui demandé-je alors. Ta tête, ajouté-je en désignant son front.

Remus me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il ne se souvient pas ?

- Je t'ai assommé samedi soir, lui dis-je alors. On s'est retrouvé face à face dans la forêt, tu m'as chargé et j'ai dû te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Remus lance un regard apeuré à Sirius, puis passe une main sur son front.

- C'est donc de là que vient la bosse, dit-il.

Je grimace.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Fais-je.

Il secoue la tête, avant de mexpliquer :

- Je garde très peu de souvenirs de mes transformations, seulement des sensations et des sentiments. J'imagine que c'est de notre rencontre qu'est venu la rage que j'ai ressenti à mon réveil dimanche matin. Et, au fait j'y pense, tu sais pourquoi je sentais le chien mouillé ?

Sirius éclate de rire alors qu'un sourire m'échappe.

- Mandy t'a envoyé à la flotte !

Remus tourne un regard surpris sur Sirius, avant de reporter ses yeux sur moi.

- Attendez, tu veux dire que Mandy _sait _pour vous trois ?

Sirius acquiesce.

- Et Sirius et Peter savent à présent que je suis un vampire aussi, ajouté-je sous le regard halluciné du jeune homme qui se redresse dans son lit.

- Il y a encore d'autre trucs importants que j'ai loupé pendant que j'étais ici ? Grimace-t-il.

Sirius secoue la tête. Je lui jette un regard surpris. Il ne lit pas la Gazette ?

- En fait si, dis-je, m'attirant les regards des deux jeunes hommes. Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué Pré-au-Lard samedi soir, après que nous soyons rentrés au château. C'était dans l'édition de la Gazette d'hier.

Tous les deux palissent dun coup.

- Quoi ? S'étonne Sirius d'une voix blanche. Faut vraiment que je m'abonne à la Gazette moi, ajoute-t-il ensuite à sa seul attention.

- Il y a eu des dégâts ? Demande Remus.

- Quelques morts et des blessés, réponds-je. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations. Personne de Poudlard à ce que je sache.

Un silence s'en suit, le temps pour les deux garçons d'enregistrer l'information. Sirius s'assied ensuite sur le lit de Remus et soupire en passant une main sur son visage.

- Quand est-ce que cette guerre va se terminer ?

Remus et moi le regardons, incapable de répondre à cette question. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un seul homme à arrêter, il y aussi tous ses partisans, dont les identités de la plupart sont toujours inconnus. Il y a des suspicions, bien sûr, mais aucune preuve. Difficile donc, de ne serait-ce que freiner les ardeurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Je jette un oeil à ma montre, elle affiche près de neuf heures et demi. Puis, je regarde Remus, dont le regard abattu accentue la fatigue de son visage.

- On va te laisser te reposer Remus, fais-je. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Il acquiesce et Sirius se lève de son lit. Je m'avance alors vers le lycanthrope, me penche sur son visage en faisant fi de son odeur et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

Je me recule au moment où il secoue la tête en me tendant un sourire. Je me penche alors sur sa joue et l'embrasse délicatement, occasionnant un air surpris sur son visage.

- A plus tard.

Je sors de la pièce sur un signe de la main qu'il me rend, toujours surpris mais avec le sourire en plus. Sirius m'emboite le pas et referme la porte derrière nous. Nous quittons l'infirmerie en saluant Mme Pomfresh, puis passons dans le couloir. En silence, nous rejoignons le couloir des Enchantements. Nous sommes les premiers à arriver devant la salle de classe vide du professeur Flitwick. Je pose mon sac par terre et m'adosse au mur, Sirius faisant de même. Il est si proche de moi que nos bras se frôlent, occasionnant ces frissons le long de mon dos. Je m'écarte légèrement, pour rompre le contact. Avoir son odeur autour de moi pendant plusieurs heures est déjà suffisant, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Dis, fais soudain Sirius, rompant le silence instauré entre nous depuis notre départ de l'infirmerie, est-ce que tu sors avec Tony ?

Je sursaute, surprise par la question. Mon premier réflexe est de nier véhément, mais j'ai cette petite voix au fond de moi (qui, étrangement, ressemble à celle de Camille) qui me murmure insidieusement que répondre par l'affirmatif serait un excellent moyen de tester Sirius. Je me secoue mentalement. Hors de question de rentrer dans le petit jeu de ces deux là.

- En aucun cas, je n'intéresse nullement Tony sur le plan sentimental.

- Alors, comment tu expliques ses baisers ?

Je fronce des sourcils. Je ne vais pas lui dire la vérité, alors il me faut une excuse.

- Tony n'est pas anglais, il est italien. Je crois que là-bas, il sont très portés sur les contacts corporels, alors j'imagine que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il m'apprécie.

Sirius acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et j'aperçois son sourire ravi qu'il n'arrive pas à cacher. Intriguée par cela, je lui demande, au moment où des élèves de notre cours commencent à apparaitre :

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Il se tourne vers moi, comme surpris que je puisse poser la question. Puis, un étrange sourire étire ses lèvres et son regard se met à pétiller, parant son regard gris de reflets argentés. Inconsciemment, je me laisse entièrement subjuguer par son regard et une de mes mains quitte mon flanc pour monter vers le visage de Sirius, comme si je voulais le caresser. Mais il parle, rompant le charme et, apeurée par ma réaction, je laisse immédiatement retomber ma main.

- C'est plus simple pour moi si tu es célibataire.

A présent à nouveau maître de moi-même, j'écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade, en rythme avec les paroles de Camille qui tournent en rond dans ma tête. Je capte sans y faire attention, les multiples fragrances qui nous entourent, signifiant que les élèves sont pratiquement tous là.

- Tu te rappelles, hier je t'ai parlé d'un plan pour éradiquer définitivement mon fan-club.

J'acquiesce, attendant la suite.

- Je serais très heureux, si tu voulais bien être _la _fille.

Je dois afficher à peu de choses près l'image d'un poisson hors de leau, lorsque quelqu'un passe à côté de nous et, accidentellement, donne un coup de pied dans mon sac qui tombe, s'ouvre et renverse son contenu au sol. Nos regards, à Sirius et moi, se dirigent par terre. Une dizaine de fins serpents s'échappent en sifflant de mon sac. Je laisse échapper un cri strident et tente de m'éloigner le plus possible de ces bestioles en sautant au cou de Sirius, qui a tout juste le temps de me réceptionner pour m'empêcher de me rétamer lamentablement. Je mapproche fermement à son cou, entourant sa taille de mes jambes.

- Fais quelque chose, je déteste ces bestioles ! Fais quelque chose !

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le temps de réagir, je sens Camille qui s'approche et j'entends un "Finite Incantatem" qui retentit sous les rires de la classe présente dans le couloir. Le coeur battant, je n'ose même pas jeter un oeil au sol pour voir si les machins visqueux ont disparus, et m'accroche désespérément à mon sauveur.

- Bah dis donc, elle tremble comme une feuille, entends-je Sirius dire, alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sous mes fesses, m'empêchant de glisser le long de son corps.

- Elle a la phobie des serpents. Mandy, c'est bon, il n'y a plus rien, tu peux le lâcher.

Je décolle mon visage du cou de Sirius, jette un oeil et constate que mon amie dit vrai. Rassérénée, je laisse échapper un soupir, et je prends conscience de ma position. Mon visage, tout près de celui de Sirius, est alors déformé par une grimace désolée. Je tente de descendre de mon perchoir improvisé, mais Sirius me retient, sourire aux lèvres, et demande :

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

Heu . . .

* * *

Oui je sais, vous avez toutes envie de me tuer maintenant. ^^ Et bah, croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas fini de me détester ! xD Vous verrez avec le prochain chapitre. :p

Grs bisous et à lundi !


	22. Une soirée mouvementée

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC. Et d'autres, que j'oublies régulièrement de préciser. -'

**Rating :** K+ Augmentera de manière significative d'ici quelques chapitres. (Cela ravira les plus perverses d'entre vous - _nous_ ? -)

**Note de l'auteur : **

Une fois n'est pas coutume, hein ? Alors un chapitre entre deux lundi, c'est un petit cadeau de l'auteur généreuse. Et qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je suis cruelle, je vous épargne l'attente d'une semaine. :) Bon, en même temps, à la fin du chapitre, vous allez toutes me détester alors . . .

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Une soirée mouvementée**

Le professeur Stratford nous récite son cours de Divination d'une voix basse et monotone. A côté de moi, une élève de Poufsouffle, tête posée dans la main, dodeline légèrement. Son corps part en arrière, puis en avant et tombe douloureusement sur la table. Ca a de quoi la réveiller et elle jette un oeil sur le professeur pour voir s'il la regarde. Mais, trop obnubilé par son livre, il n'a même pas entendu le bruit sourd de l'impact, au contraire des élèves qui rigolent tous silencieusement. La Poufsouffle, rougissante, cache sa tête derrière son livre de Divination.

Soupirant, je m'enfonce dans mon siège et jette un oeil sur la pendule. Il ne reste plus que deux minutes avant la fin du cours. J'étouffe un bâillement d'ennui derrière ma main, prends ma plume et continue à griffonner sur mon morceau de parchemin. Inutile d'écouter ce cours, le professeur a décidé de nous lire le livre que nous avons tous. Apparemment, pour réussir ses ASPICs, il suffit de connaitre ce fichu bouquin par coeur. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en jetant un regard d'envie sur la porte. Dire que je pourrais quitter la pièce, et sans que personne ne le remarque en plus.

Quelqu'un tousse dans la pièce et je retourne à mon gribouillage. Sous ma plume apparait peu à peu une représentation sommaire du parc. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais naturellement douée pour le dessin. Mais je serais curieuse de voir ce que vaut vraiment Tony dans ce domaine. Je ferme les yeux, pose mon visage dans mes mains, les coudes posées sur la table, et appuie fortement sur mes paupières jusqu'à voir des étincelles argentées. Penser à Tony me ramène à Sirius. Depuis l'incident des serpents, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de revenir constamment sur sa proposition. Mince, comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là ? J'ai rien vu venir !

La sonnerie retentit et c'est dans soupir général et soulagé que nous rangeons nos affaires et quittons la pièce. Je descends avec les autres, en prenant la direction de mon prochain cours, celui de Métamorphose. J'appréhende d'y être, car je ne pourrais pas échapper à Sirius cette fois-ci. Ce matin, après qu'il m'eut reposé à terre, le professeur Flitwick était arrivé et nous étions entrés en cours, ce qui m'avait abstenue de répondre au Gryffondor. A la fin des deux heures, je l'avais subtilement évité et j'avais lâchement abandonné Camille, seule dans la Grande Salle pour aller me planquer dans un coin du parc. Il était hors de question pour moi de faire face à Sirius, sans avoir quelque chose à lui répondre. Je ne savais même pas si sa proposition était sérieuse, ou si, tout comme Remus mais à d'autre fins, il me demandait de jouer la comédie. Le mieux était sans doute de lui poser directement la question, mais j'avais peur de la réponse. Quel qu'elle soit.

J'arrive devant la porte du professeur McGonagall en même temps que d'autres élèves qui suivent les mêmes cours que moi le lundi après-midi. D'un regard, je repère Camille qui discute avec Peter, James et Sirius. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, inspirant profondément, puis redresse mon sac sur mon épaule, comme pour me donner du courage. Je m'avance vers eux d'un pas conquérant, sans voir le pied qui se met en travers de ma route. Je m'étale lamentablement par terre, non sans avoir eu le temps de penser à éviter la chute et avoir pris la décision de ne rien faire qui pourrait attirer les soupçons. Je me retrouve donc avec mon menton qui entre douloureusement en contact avec le sol de pierre brut. La douleur ne dure qu'une seconde, puis je me relève et récupère mon sac qui a glissé sur le sol. Autour de moi, les rires des autres retentissent, mais j'entends surtout ceux de Crow et toute sa clique. Furieuse, je me tourne vers elles. Crow me tend un sourire amusé en remettant son pied en place.

- Comment as-tu trouvé mes petits compagnons ce matin ? Me fait-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Je vois rouge quand je repense aux serpents sortant de mon sac. J'en ai une peur bleue de ces bestioles depuis que l'une d'elle m'a mordu lors d'une sortie de groupe avec l'orphelinat à l'âge de sept ans. La plaie s'était infecté par la suite, et j'aurais pu y perdre la jambe si l'une des filles de ma chambre n'avait pas vu ma blessure et rapporté le tout à la surveillante du dortoir. A l'époque, apeurée, je n'avais pu rien dire de mon accident dans la campagne anglaise.

Poings serrés par la colère, je fais deux pas dans la direction de Crow. Mais je suis arrêtée par James qui se met entre elle et moi, posant une main sur mon bras.

- Laisse Mandy, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, me dit-il.

Je jette un oeil à la jeune femme, avant de reporter mon attention sur James. Je le sais, bien entendu, il a tout à fait raison, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir lui démolir le portrait pour lui apprendre à s'en prendre à moi de cette manière, surtout pour des raisons aussi idiotes et puériles. Puis, Sirius s'avance et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il fait peser sur le groupe de fille un regard lourd de menaces.

- Je vous prierais de cesser vos enfantillages les filles. Je risquerais de mal le prendre si je vous vois de nouveau vous en prendre à ma petite amie.

Je papillonne des yeux, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris. Je regarde autour de moi, mais force m'est d'admettre que je suis la seule personne qu'il tient fermement contre lui et que, par conséquent, c'est de moi qu'il parle sous le qualificatif de "petite-amie" . Je commence doucement à en avoir marre qu'on soccupe de ma vie privée, sans que l'on me demande mon avis ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, puisque le professeur McGonagall nous prit d'entrer dans la pièce dont elle vient d'ouvrir la porte. Je m'y rue la première, heureuse d'échapper à une situation devenue incontrôlable. Je n'aurais sans doute pas assez des deux heures de Métamorphose pour trouver une solution au guêpier dans lequel on vient de me fourrer.

Je m'avance vers le fond de la classe, tire la chaise du dernier bureau et colle mon sac sur la seconde, histoire de dissuader qui que ce soit d'y prendre place. Je surveille d'un mauvais oeil ceux qui s'approchent de moi. Camille, avisant sans doute mon air tueur, a la bonne idée de s'asseoir à côté de Bill. Sirius, tout étonné de mon échappade s'avance fièrement vers moi. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et me mets à jouer avec, menaçant le Gryffondor du regard. Ce dernier échange un regard avec James et décide courageusement de rester loin de moi. Peter regarde ses amis, un peu perdu, avant de fixer son regard sur moi et sur la place à côté. Je constate alors que la seule autre chaise de libre est celle posée à coté d'un Serpentard. Soupirant, je laisse tomber ma soudaine animosité et fais signe à Peter de me rejoindre, en enlevant mon sac. Le pauvre, je comprends pourquoi il a peur des vert et argent, inutile de le mettre en face d'un cauchemar.

Le jeune homme, ravi, s'empresse de sasseoir à côté de moi en me remerciant avec un grand sourire. Je me souviens alors que, tout comme Sirius, il a apprit ma véritable nature samedi soir mais que, contrairement à son ami, il n'est pas venu me parler. Pourtant, son comportement envers moi indique qu'il ne me craint pas. C'est sans doute une bonne chose. Le professeur McGonagall, derrière son bureau, intime le silence à la classe et entame son cours. Je sors mes affaires de mon sac et commence à prendre note. Quelques minutes passent, avant que la voix basse de Peter ne retentisse.

- Mandy ? Pourquoi tu faisais cette tête quand on est entré en cours ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans le couloir ?

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise.

- Tu n'étais pas là ?

- Non, je suis arrivé un peu en retard. Il y avait la queue aux toilettes.

Malheureusement, je connais l'enfer des toilettes, peut-être même plus que lui, vu que celles des filles du troisième étage sont hantés et que son fantôme, Mimi Geignarde, nous en refuse généralement l'accès.

- Sirius a fait quelque chose qui m'a déplu et j'ai besoin de relativiser pour me sortir du merdier dans lequel il m'a fourré sans mon accord.

Peter affiche des yeux ronds. Il n'a pas dû tout comprendre. Je soupire, et note une phrase importante que vient de nous dire le professeur McGonagall.

- Tu peux expliquer ? Me demande Peter. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

- Mr Pettigrow ! Claque soudain la voix sèche de la directrice-adjointe. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et cessez d'importuner votre voisine je vous prie !

Peter laisse tomber sa tête sur son parchemin et note frénétiquement ce que le professeur raconte. Je grimace, désolée pour lui de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Et puis, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Je lève la tête, attirée par la sensation que l'on me regarde. Un peu plus loin dans la rangée, Sirius s'est retourné pour me regarder. Il fronce des sourcils, l'air interrogateur. Je soupire en reposant mon regard sur le cours, peu désireuse de lui accorder de l'attention, et préférant réfléchir aux évènements.

Je suis à peu près certaine maintenant que Sirius ne m'a pas réellement demandé de sortir avec lui, mais seulement de jouer le rôle de sa petite amie. J'ignore le drôle de pincement au coeur qui se manifeste à cette pensée. Lui et Remus ne sont sans doute pas amis pour rien : avoir la même idée à peu de mois de différence est étrange. A moins que Remus ne lui en ait parlé ? Non, ce serait étonnant. Ce qui m'a certifié dans mon choix est l'annonce de Sirius faite à son fan-club. Il a clamé notre soi-disant relation sur les toits, alors que c'est risqué pour la fille concernée. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose avec celle qu'il aurait réellement aimé.

Je soupire, pose ma plume et laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains. Cette histoire va certainement finir par me filer une migraine atroce. J'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait réellement m'aider, parce que si je compte sur Camille . . . Je voudrais quelqu'un qui ne soit pas impliqué, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, et qui pourrait me conseiller en parfaite objectivité. Je relève subitement la tête, une idée lumineuse en tête, bloquant mon regard sur une longue chevelure rousse. Lily est certainement le meilleur choix. Bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus proche de James - à se demander s'ils n'ont pas finis par sortir ensemble - elle est assez extérieur à notre histoire pour avoir une vue objective. Il ne me reste plus qu'à réussir à lui parler seule à seule, sans qu'un indésirable se pointe. Ca devrait être dans mes cordes.

****

O0o0O

A la fin du cours de Métamorphose, je m'empresse de fourrer mes affaires dans mon sac, gardant Lily à l'oeil. Je dois la stopper avant de la perdre de vue. Je ramasse mon sac posé à terre, me lève de ma chaise et ne peux faire que deux pas puisque Peter m'interpelle. Je me tourne vers lui, agacée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me rejoint, et me dit :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien . . . Enfin, je sais que tu as parlé avec Sirius à propos de samedi soir, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire grand-chose, alors . . .

Je vois, il veut mes explications. Je suis des yeux Lily qui quitte la pièce, et mes amis qui s'approchent de Peter et moi.

- Peter, j'ai quelque chose durgent à faire maintenant, mais si tu veux, on en parlera après le diner d'accord ?

Tout joyeux, il acquiesce et je lui fausse compagnie. Au passage, j'évite Camille, James et Sirius, et je sors de la salle de classe sans avoir eu à leur adresser la parole. Dans le couloir, Lily discute avec son amie, Gabrielle Sanves. Je grimace en constatant que je vais devoir les séparer. Remontant mon sac sur mon épaule, je cours derrière elle et les rejoins. Elles discutent de quelqu'un, mais je ne m'y intéresse pas et pose une main sur l'épaule de Lily. Etonnée, elle s'arrête et se retourne, avant de me sourire.

- Mandy, tu m'as surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je jette un oeil sur Sanves, puis lui fait face.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu veux bien m'accompagner dans le parc ?

Lily et son amie partagent un regard surpris, mais la Gryffondor accepte. Je soupire, rassurée, alors qu'elle dit à Sanves qu'elle la rejoindra plus tard. Nous faisons demi-tour, et passons devant la salle de Sortilèges au moment où Camille en sort.

- Je te rejoins plus tard, il faut que je parle avec Lily, lui dis-je sans ralentir.

- Pas de soucis. Si tu me cherches avant le dîner, je serais avec Tony, répond-t-elle en retour.

Sans m'arrêter, je me retourne avec un regard surpris. Elle n'y répond pas, se contentant de m'adresser un signe de la main. Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur ma route, une boule à l'estomac. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait ressortir de la rencontre entre elle et le vampire, vu qu'ils ont tous les deux décidés de me coller avec Sirius. Mon coeur s'emballe de colère à cette pensée. Le Gryffondor a intérêt de rester loin de moi dans les heures qui viennent s'il ne veut pas se prendre une tarte dans la tronche. Je ferme les yeux et expire par la bouche pour tenter de calmer mes ardeurs. Je ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il fait ça pour lui, sans penser à mal. Du moins, je l'espère pour sa santé.

Lily et moi passons dans le parc. Elle nous dirige vers l'un des bancs qui bordent le sentier, et nous nous y installons. Autour de nous, d'autres élèves profitent du beau qui semblent être parti pour durer.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demande Lily en posant son sac contre les pieds du banc.

Je pose mon propre sac sur mes genoux et y pose les coudes, avant d'enfoncer mon menton entre mes mains jointes. Je lui lance un regard dépité.

- J'ai un problème avec Sirius. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est par réelle envie ou seulement pour faire un pied de nez à son fan-club. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, surtout qu'il a accepté en mon nom sans même connaitre ma réponse. Maintenant, toutes ses groupies vont me faire les pires misères. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

Lorsque je termine ma tirade, Lily a de grands yeux ouverts. Je soupire. Même elle, elle trouve ça complètement incroyable. Je l'entends déglutir, puis elle dit.

- Waouh. D'accord. Je vois. Et tu veux que je te conseille, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas plutôt à Camille ?

Je grimace.

- Camille veut absolument me voir avec Sirius. Elle me dirait de foncer.

- Mais, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et qu'est-ce que tu _penses _que Sirius veut ?

Je la regarde, avant de baisser mon regard sur l'herbe pour réfléchir. Ce que je veux ? J'avoue ne jamais y avoir vraiment pensé. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre de réelles décisions, je me suis toujours laissé porter par les autres, alors ce n'est pas un réflexe chez moi. L'orphelinat, j'y suis née et j'y ai grandi. Ils ont choisis pour moi mon école primaire, puis mon inscription à Poudlard à été automatique puisque je suis une sorcière. Pour mes cours optionnels, j'ai pris ceux dans lesquels je m'en sortais le mieux, sans me préoccuper de rien d'autre. Même mes amis ne sont mes amis que parce qu'ils l'ont voulus. Je n'ai jamais pris de vrais décisions de toute ma vie. Jusqu'à ma transformation en vampire. Alors, comment je suis censée savoir ce que je veux ?

Je relève les yeux et regarde s'agiter des troisième années un plus loin, qui trempe leurs pieds dans le lac. Les garçons commencent à arroser les filles, et ces dernières se mettent à courir en piaillant. Comment savoir ? J'ignore si Sirius m'intéresse ou pas. Bien sûr, je l'aime bien, on s'entend bien, j'aime quand il s'intéresse à moi ou, comme ce matin, quand on passe un peu de temps seuls ensemble. Mais j'aime aussi faire ces choses avec tous les autres. Je ne pense pas ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Sirius. Quant à lui, il peut sans doute avoir toutes les filles qui lui plaisent, pourquoi s'embarrasserait-il de moi ? C'est une idée stupide. De plus, entamer une relation intime avec une personne qui pourrait devenir ma seule source d'alimentation n'est peut-être pas une idée judicieuse. Au mieux, notre histoire continue tout au long de notre vie, au pire je perds mon Calice à jamais _après _avoir goûté son sang. Je ne veux même pas penser à cette éventualité.

Me redressant, je soupire et regarde Lily. Je lui souris.

- Merci, dis-je.

Elle affiche un air étonné.

- Tu m'as aidé à faire le point en me forçant à me poser les vrais questions. Je sais à présent ce que je dois faire.

Elle sourit.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu taider. Maintenant, je te souhaite bon courage, fait-elle en se levant.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Demandé-je, surprise par son comportement soudain.

- Parce que Sirius arrive.

Elle me montre l'entrée de Poudlard d'un bref signe de la main. Effectivement, le Gryffondor vient de quitter les marches et s'avancent vers nous d'un pas décidé. Je me tourne vers Lily et lui souris de nouveau.

- Encore merci. Et désolée de t'avoir arraché à ton amie.

Elle fait un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'est rien et s'éloigne. Lorsqu'elle croise Sirius, elle le salut de la main, sans un mot, puis continue son chemin. Le jeune homme me rejoint alors et s'assoit à côté de moi, son sac en bandoulière reposant sur le banc entre nous deux.

- Je crois que j'ai été très impoli tout à l'heure. Je tiens à mexcuser. J'aurais dû attendre ta réponse avant d'annoncer à toute la classe qu'on sortait ensemble.

Je suis d'abord surprise, puis touchée par son geste. Ca a le don de faire s'évanouir instantanément ma colère. Je lui fais un sourire hésitant.

- Je peux te donner ma réponse alors maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr, s'exclame-t-il, ravi.

- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi.

Son sourire fond comme neige au soleil. Les reflets argentés qui avaient parés ses yeux un peu plus tôt disparaissent aussitôt. Je m'empresse de poursuivre, avant de céder à son regard de chien perdu et de revenir sur ma décision.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais une relation intime n'est pas la solution à ton problème. Notre scolarité se terminera d'ici un peu plus de deux mois, et ensuite, tu ne reverras sans doute jamais plus ces filles. Tu dois juste être patient. Et hors de question pour moi de subir de nouveau leurs foudres.

J'ignore comment interpréter l'expression du visage de Sirius. Il semble aussi bien surpris, qu'abattu. Difficile à déchiffrer. Il papillonne des yeux au moment où le parfum de James me parvient. Je regarde dans la direction d'où me parvient l'odeur. James vient vers nous. Je me lève, au moment où Sirius dit :

- Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de m'être bien fait comprendre . . .

- Si, je t'ai parfaitement compris, l'interromps-je, peu désireuse de voir James fourrer lui aussi son nez dans mes affaires. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne change entre nous.

Je m'éloigne alors que Sirius se lève et que James le rejoint. Ce dernier fait voyager son regard entre son ami et moi, dépassé par les évènements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il.

Je lui souris et continue ma route sans répondre. Sirius s'en chargera bien. Je remonte le chemin de terre jusqu'au château, monte les escaliers, passe dans le hall puis prends les escaliers de marbre avant de m'avancer vers les escaliers mobiles. Je me fais arrêter en cours de route par Camille qui remonte des sous-sols. Elle a l'air complètement perdue.

- Mandy ! S'écrie-t-elle, soulagée. Viens vite, suis moi !

Elle me saute dessus, m'attrape le bras et me tire vers les cachots. Complètement dépassée, je me laisse faire.

- Cam' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est Tony, il est bizarre.

- Quoi ? Comment ça bizarre ?

- Bizarre, je te dis. Dépêche-toi, j'ai . . . J'ai peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

Soudain alerte, je me mets en mode vampire et m'échappe de la poigne de Camille pour courir sur la trace de Tony. Sa piste est encore présente, et je le retrouve en moins de deux secondes. Il est dans un couloir, mains en l'air, tenu en respect par quatre Serpentard qui le menacent de leurs baguettes. Derrière eux, j'aperçois Rogue son sac serré contre lui, avec l'air d'avoir eu la frousse de sa vie. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Par prudence, je sors ma propre baguette. Je m'avance alors et apparais aux yeux des autres.

- Baissez vos baguettes.

Aucun des garçons m'obéit. Tony me regarde, il a l'air soulagé de me voir.

- Je vous ai dit de baisser vos baguettes ! Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce malade a attaqué Severus ! S'écrie soudain lun des garçons, le visage rougi par la colère.

Je le regarde de plus près. C'est un des amis de Rogue, Evan Rosier. Un de ceux qui adorent m'insulter sur mon sang moldu lorsque l'occasion se présente. Je pince des lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, nom d'un chaudron ? Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'interpose entre Tony et les Serpentard.

- Baissez vos baguettes, tout de suite.

Ils ne le font toujours pas. Tony chuchote alors :

- Utilise ton charisme.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je le fais, débridant cette partie de mon être. Les quatre garçons semblent déstabilisés.

- Répète, me conseille Tony.

- Baissez vos baguettes.

Ils obtempèrent immédiatement, comme s'ils n'étaient plus là. Je me retourne pour jeter un regard abasourdi sur Tony. J'ignorais qu'un vampire pouvait avoir ce genre de pouvoir ! Lucinda aurait vraiment dû rester plus longtemps.

- Retournez dans votre salle commune, je m'occupe de ça.

- Mais c'est un vampire ! S'exclame Rosier.

Je l'assassine du regard, rangeant au placard mon charisme.

- Merci, je suis au courant, mais c'est moi son guide ici, alors faites ce que je vous dis. L'un de vous oserait-il défier l'autorité d'une préfète ? Vous voulez peut-être perdre des points ?

Je sens que Rosier meurt denvie de répliquer mais, derrière lui, Rogue murmure pour qu'ils partent tous. Il ne veut pas rester une seconde plus dans ce couloir. Les autres, mécontents, obtempèrent avec des regards noirs dans ma direction.

- Ca se paiera sale sang-de-bourbe ! Hurle Rosier. Toi et ton suceur de sang, vous n'allez pas faire long feu ici !

Derrière moi, jentends Tony grogner sourdement. Je pose un bras contre son torse pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Je crois qu'il a assez fait parler de lui pour aujourd'hui. Lorsque les Serpentard ne sont plus visibles, je range ma baguette et fait face à Tony. Camille déboule à ce moment-là, essoufflée. Elle s'arrête au bout du couloir, pliée en deux et mains sur les genoux.

- Dis donc, j'avais jamais compris à quel point tu pouvais être rapide !

J'ignore sa réflexion et m'adresse à Tony.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tony semble complètement perdu maintenant que je fais attention à lui. Son regard s'égare régulièrement dans la direction où les Serpentard ont disparus, comme hypnotisé. Tout à coup, j'ai peur de comprendre. J'ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Ne me dis pas . . . Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as ressenti l'Appel.

Tony me regarde, grimace et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je laisse échapper un gémissement d'horreur. Camille, qui nous a rejoint, semble tout aussi épouvantée que moi.

- L'Appel ? Fait-elle. Tu veux dire que Severus Rogue est le Calice de Tony ?

Je soupire. C'est vraiment une catastrophe. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire maintenant, surtout quon ne peut pas aller en parler au directeur puisqu'il n'est pas au courant pour les Calices.

- Attendez, fait soudain Tony, intrigué, semblant avoir récupéré la totalité de ses facultés. Comment t'as su que j'avais ressenti l'Appel ?

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à lui dire que ce n'était qu'une supposition, quand Camille me coupe.

- Elle a elle-même ressenti l'Appel, Sirius est son Calice.

Si mes yeux étaient des baguettes, elle serait en train de se tordre de douleur sous les Doloris. Camille semble remarquer mon regard et s'exclame :

- Quoi ?

- Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

- T'as un Calice ! S'écrie Tony. T'as même pas six mois et t'as _déjà _un Calice ! Ca fait deux cents ans que j'attends ce moment moi !

Je laisse échapper une exclamation abasourdie.

- Attends, tu crois que je l'ai choisi ? Je m'en serais bien passé, je te signale ! Ca m'apporte que des ennuis cette histoire !

Tony semble prêt à m'étrangler.

- C'est bien parce que tu n'as jamais eu à vivre sans la présence dun Calice que tu dis ce genre de choses !

- Ok, temps mort ! Hurle soudain Camille d'un ton excédée. On s'en fiche de cette histoire à dormir debout, le plus important c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce que, excuse-moi Tony, mais comme Calice, t'aurais pu choisir mieux. Rogue est un Serpentard, et dans cette maison, le racisme, ça va bon train. Il ne t'acceptera jamais.

Quand je vois le visage de Tony perdre peu à peu de sa gaieté, je chope Camille par le bras et le force à faire demi-tour.

- Camille, va voir ailleurs si on y est d'accord ? Je ne crois pas que tu l'aides là.

- Mais . . .

- Laisse nous régler ça entre vampires. Je te raconterais tout plus tard.

Elle acquiesce, lèvres pincés et visiblement vexée, puis quitte le couloir. Je soupire. Je m'occuperais de son égo plus tard, pour l'instant, Tony est le plus important. Je rebrousse chemin, prends la main de Tony dans la mienne et le guide vers une pièce abandonnée, sans meubles. Je sors ma baguette, et deux fauteuils apparaissent au centre de la salle. Je pousse Tony dans l'un et m'installe dans l'autre.

- Tony, comment ça s'est passé ?

Il secoue la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et raconte :

- Camille et moi sommes descendus pour nous promener. On a croisé ce jeune homme et . . . Et c'est comme si plus rien d'autre nexistait. Son odeur est si attirante. Elle me rappelle l'Italie, ma famille. C'est tellement . . .

Je lève une main pour le couper. J'ai compris le principal.

- Tu lui as sauté dessus ?

- Oui. Je me souviens que Camille a hurlé, c'est ce qui m'a permis de me reprendre. Elle est ensuite partie en courant, et c'est à ce moment-là que les autres sont apparus. Puis, tu as vu la suite.

- Ils t'ont jetés des sorts ?

- Ils ont essayés, mais ils étaient trop faibles pour être durables. Je suis un vampire trop vieux pour que les sorts d'adolescents puissent me faire réellement du mal.

J'acquiesce et soupire, laissant ma tête repose contre le dossier du fauteuil. Severus Rogue, Calice de Tony Esperanza. Merlin, mais dans quelle galère on vient encore de me fourrer ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de l'idée de Severus en Calice de Tony, mais moi j'aime. De pus, ça me servira plus tard - _beaucoup _plus tard. :p Et petite info pour les curieux, j'ai écrit le passage du premier baiser échangé par Sirius et Mandy. :) Allez, allez, ne criez pas, ce sera dans quelques chapitres.

A lundi !


	23. Le Calice de Tony

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC et d'autres.

**Rating :** K+, augmentera d'ici quelques chapitres jusqu'à passer au M (je préviens au cas où, même si je suis persuadée qu'aucun de vous ne lit ce machin)

**Note de l'auteur : **

Dites, vous avez vu ? Si, si, levez un peu les yeux. Là, juste là. Le nombre de reviews. Ca y est, vous avez vu ? ^^ Vous avez dépassés la barre des **100 **reviews, alors je vous dis un grand **merci **pour tous vos jolis commentaires et vos en couragements. Mine de rien, ça motive ces petits machins, plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. J'espère ardemment que la suite continuera à vous plaire, et quei si ce n'est pas le cas, vous me le direz. Encore merci.

Autre sujet, lors d'une note précédente, je vous avais dit que la suite de **Love me tonight** prendrait naissance au début de la quatrième année d'Harry. Finalement, ce ne sera pas le cas. Bah ouais, faut quand même laisser le temp au grand méchant de revenir à la vie, ce que j'avais un peu oublié. ^^' Donc, il est plus probable que la fanfic commence au début de **sa cinquième année** plutôt.

Je pense que tout est dit, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le Calice de Tony**

Je papillonne des yeux et mon regard tombe sur les dais bleus roi de mon lit à baldaquin. A la luminosité de la pièce, je devine qu'il est encore assez tôt, le soleil se lève à peine. Je jette un oeil sur le réveil posé sur ma table de chevet : il indique six heures passées du matin. Je me mets sur le dos et m'étire. Je suis la seule réveillée du dortoir à cette heure-là, je vais avoir tout le temps de me laver tranquillement, et trainasser sous la douche. Les autres ne diront rien, elles ont l'habitude me voir lever tôt, sauf cas exceptionnel. Ramenant mes bras le long de mon corps en soupirant d'aise, je m'assois dans mon lit. C'est alors que je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être différente. Intriguée, je fronce des sourcils en jetant un oeil sur moi. Pourtant, tout me semble à sa place.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, je m'apprête à sortir du lit, quand mon regard se pose sur mon matelas blanc. J'ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés. Il est recouvert de cheveux bouclés et bruns. _Mes _cheveux. Qui devraient être _sur _ma tête. Je prends dans l'une de mes mains tremblantes une mèche. Il y en a tellement. Ce n'est quand même pas . . . Laissant tomber les cheveux, je lève une main jusqu'à ma tête . . . Mon crâne lisse. Mon coeur s'emballe, ma respiration devient irrégulière et paniquée. Qu'importe où je passe ma main sur ma tête, c'est vide. Il n'y a plus un seul cheveu. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je ne les contrôlent plus. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar . . . Je vais me réveiller d'ici peu . . . C'est impossible . . .

Je pousse alors un cri de pur horreur, déchirant, réveillant totalement le dortoir. Les filles sursautent dans leur lit. Je me recroqueville sur mon matelas, complètement perdue. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, ce sont à mes cheveux, près de moi, qui n'ont rien à faire là. Je sens une présence près de moi, mais je ne réagis pas.

- Oh Merlin, Mandy ! Tes cheveux . . .

Une respiration précipitée, inquiète. Camille semble à peine moins horrifiée que moi.

- Je vais chercher Flitwick !

Elle a à peine prononcer ces mots que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se referme en claquant. Des dizaines d'odeurs me parviennent alors. Des curieux, des autres dortoirs, qui m'ont entendus crier certainement. J'entends qu'on rouvre la porte. Non ! Je ne veux pas que da'utres personnes me voient ! Je relève la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, que je refuse de laisser couler. C'est Grayson qui vient d'ouvrir la porte. Des visages se pressent dans l'embrasure, curieux. Je me tourne alors vers la seule autre fille de septième année. Crow me regarde avec un sourire ravie. Heureuse de ma réaction. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour alors que j'additionne un et un. Elle ne me voit pas bouger que déjà je la plaque contre le mur d'une seule main. Elle laisse échapper un cri d'épouvante, reprit par les autres qui ne m'ont pas non plus vu me mouvoir.

- Tu le paieras, chuchoté-je contre son oreille. J'ai été patiente jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu le paieras.

Crow semble totalement épouvantée lorsque je me recule légèrement en le relâchant. Puis, après avoir jeter un regard sur ma tête, elle éclate de rire. Son visage moqueur amplifie d'avantage ma colère, chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible. Mes mains se remettent à trembler. Instinctivement, je plie les genoux et je découvre mes dents. Je ne me mets pas encore à gronder. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des doutes sur ma véritable nature. Ma colère ne m'aveugle pas. Pas encore. Pourtant, ma simple position coupe son rire. Je sens la peur qui s'insinue dans ses veines, dans celles des autres aussi. Ils sont surpris par mon comportement, ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Grayson fait un pas dans ma direction.

- Dawn, calme-toi, d'accord ? Eloigne-toi de Jessie.

Je l'ignore, mon regard rivé sur Crow. Je voudrais lui sauter à la gorge, la lui arracher, lui briser la nuque, la démembrer, l'éventrer, l'égorger. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Pas cette fois-ci. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle s'en prend à mes cheveux. La première, avec la fiente de véracrasse, la seconde, le crâne totalement rasé. Non, aucun pardon. Je tiens beaucoup à mes cheveux, c'est la partie de moi que j'apprécie le plus malgré qu'ils soient indomptables. Et s'en prendre _physiquement _à moi pour une histoire de _garçons_. C'est la goutte de trop.

L'odeur de Camille refait son apparition dans mon environnement immédiat. Elle est accompagnée du professeur Flitwick. Je me redresse alors, cessant de menacer Crow qui semble pétrifiée de peur, et je fais deux pas en arrière jusqu'à buter contre ma malle. Je me laisse tomber dessus, tête baissée, la colère laissant place à labattement. Comment pourrais-je parcourir les couloirs avec cette coupe ? C'est une horreur.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! S'écrie la petite voix fluette de mon directeur de maison. Retournez dans vos chambres, il n'y a rien à voir.

Le professeur pénètre dans la pièce au moment où je redresse la tête. Camille, derrière lui, se précipite sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle caresse mon dos et mon crâne, comme si tout était normale. Le professeur regarde mon lit, les cheveux qui y sont toujours, puis pose son regard sur chacune de nous quatre avant de prendre la parole.

- Miss Blaid, accompagnez miss Dawn à l'infirmerie je vous prie. Je vous y rejoins tout de suite.

- Oui, professeur, répond Camille en s'écartant de moi. Allez, viens Mandy. On descend.

Je me lève tandis qu'elle récupère ma cape posée au pied de mon lit et qu'elle me la dépose sur les épaules. Puis, passant son bras autour de mon corps, elle me guide hors de la chambre et hors de la tour de Serdaigle. Les couloirs sont vides, bien entendu, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de passer ma capuche sur mon crâne lisse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, loin des regards des autres, que je m'autorise à verser la larme qui perle au coin de mon oeil droit et qui dévale ma joue.

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie en quelques minutes. Camille m'installe sur un lit, avant de courir vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle réveille à grands renforts de tambourinements contre la porte. La femme, le regard encore ensommeillé, ouvre la porte et marmonne un "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" . Camille me désigne du doigt et Mme Pomfresh ferme sa robe de chambre sur sa longue chemise de nuit avant de venir à moi. Je repousse alors ma capuche. L'infirmière étouffe un petit cri de surprise, avant de froncer des sourcils.

- J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas tombés tout seuls ? Fait-elle au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre pour laisser passer le professeur Flitwick, un sac à la main.

L'infirmière se retourne vers lui et elle attrape le sac qu'il lui tend. Elle l'ouvre, y jette un oeil et pince des lèvres, le regard flamboyant.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Typique dun sortilège de Crâne chauve.

Elle secoue la tête et retourne vers son bureau. Camille s'assoit à côté de moi et caresse mon dos. Son regard exprime à quel point elle se sent désolée pour moi. Le professeur Flitwick s'approche à son tour, l'air particulièrement en rogne.

- Miss Dawn, nous savons que seules des élèves de Serdaigle ont pu vous jeter ce sort, et pendant que vous dormiez, ce qui laisse très peu de marge de manoeuvre. Je pense que nous serons daccord, si je soupçonne miss Crow et miss Grayson.

J'ignore laquelle des deux l'a fait - sans doute Crow - mais elles sont complices, aucun doute là-dessus. Alors, j'hoche de la tête. Le professeur plisse des yeux.

- Savez-vous pour quelle raison ?

Ma mâchoire se contracte.

- Pour une histoire de garçon, lâché-je du bout des lèvres. Elles ne supportent pas mon amitié avec Sirius Black.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez un différend avec miss Crow, il me semble. Votre sortilège d'Expulsion sur elle au moins de janvier, était-ce pour la même raison ?

J'hoche de nouveau la tête. Le professeur grommelle quelque chose que je nentends pas, trop occupée à tourner mes pensées vers Sirius. Cet incident est celui de trop. Il a intérêt d'annoncer à tout son fan-club que nous ne sortons _pas _ensemble.

- Nous prendrons des sanctions, miss Dawn, reprend le professeur Flitwick. Je ne peux tolérer de tels comportement dans ma propre maison. Vos camarades de dortoirs auront une punition exemplaire et qu'il soit bien dit que nous serons encore plus sévères si de tels actes pour des motifs aussi puériles venaient à se reproduire.

Mon coeur se remet à battre la chamade. Cette décision me met en joie. Plus aucune fille n'aura à subir ouvertement les médisances et les sorts vicieux de ce fichu fan-club à deux noises. C'est une grande avancée, mais ils auraient pu se décider un peu plus tôt.

- Puis-je m'occuper personnellement de Crow et Grayson, professeur ? Fais-je alors.

Il fronce des sourcils, mécontents.

- Hors de question. Et si il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, j'en déduirais immédiatement que c'est de vous. La vengeance ne mène à rien, miss Dawn.

- Elles m'ont rasé le crâne, grondé-je, furieuse.

- Ce n'est pas irréversible, miss. D'ici une demi-heure, vous serez de nouveau comme avant.

Je cligne des yeux.

- Quoi ? M'exclamé-je, miraculeusement calmée.

Le professeur Flitwick laisse alors la place à Mme Pomfresh qui revient avec une bouteille de potion et un verre. Elle me jette un regard avant de remplir d'eau le verre et d'y verser quelques gouttes de sa potion rose, qui se dilue dans le liquide.

- Une goutte pour cinq centimètres, m'explique linfirmière. Je viens de mesurer vos mèches pour savoir où vous en étiez à peu près.

Mon coeur s'emballe. Mince alors, personne ne me verra avec mon crâne lisse ? La magie m'apporte toujours de ces surprises, c'est un vrai bonheur !

- Ce sera comme si rien ne c'était passé ? M'enquis-je.

- Tout à fait. Buvez.

Je prends le verre qu'elle me tend, un peu réticente. Les potions ne sont pas réputées pour leur saveurs extraordinaires. Ou si, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je bois tout de même le verre en trois grandes gorgées, et grimace. Merlin, c'est déjà abominable en tant qu'humaine, mais là, c'est pire que tout ! Je pourrais pratiquement décrire les ingrédients de la potion. Je pose le verre sur la table de chevet au moment où des picotements me parcourent le crâne. J'imagine que ce sont mes cheveux qui repoussent.

- Maintenant, laissons-la tranquille, dit l'infirmière. Faire repousser ses cheveux va lui demander pas mal d'énergie et il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose. Filius, elle reprendra les cours cette après-midi. Je préfère la garder pour ma matinée, au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires à cause de sa transformation.

Je me tourne vers elle, choquée. C'est maintenant qu'elle le dit ! Etrangère à mes pensées, Camille descend du lit et me fait une bise sur la joue avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en même temps que le professeur Flitwick. Mme Pomfresh m'ordonne alors de me mettre au lit, ce que je fais, et de me reposer. Le picotement est toujours présent sur mon crâne, et quand elle s'éloigne, contente de m'avoir mise sous les draps, je passe ma main sur ma tête. Un léger duvet commence déjà à la recouvrir. Je souris, soulagée. Cette histoire se terminera plutôt bien pour moi finalement. Quant à Crow, c'est une autre histoire.

****

O0o0O

L'ennui à l'infirmerie était tel que je me suis endormie. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est bien la première fois depuis des semaines que je dors plus d'une heure par jour. J'ouvre les yeux et jette un oeil sur la fenêtre. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il doit être aux alentours de midi. Je me redresse dans le lit et colle mon dos contre l'oreiller avant de passer mes mains sur ma tête. Mes cheveux sont de retour ! Je laisse mes mains glisser le long des mèches bouclés, jusque sur ma poitrine. Ma chevelure a retrouvé toute sa longueur et tout son éclat. J'en suis ravie.

Je repousse les couvertures et pose pieds à terre. Je constate alors que je suis toujours en pyjama, un ensemble caleçon et tee-shirt orange, et que quelqu'un - sans doute Camille - a déposé mon uniforme et mon sac de cours sur la chaise à côté du lit. Je me lève, ferme le rideau et me change, bien décidée à quitter l'infirmerie. Je viens à peine d'enfiler ma chemise quand j'entends la porte de l'infirmerie souvrir. A l'odeur, je comprends que ce sont James, Sirius et Peter. Je m'interroge brièvement sur ce qu'ils font là, avant de me souvenir que Remus sort aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie, puisqu'hier soir était la dernière pleine lune du mois. Je termine de m'habiller, alors que les trois garçons remontent la pièce jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami, en silence.

Une fois terminé, j'ouvre mon rideau. Pomfresh entre à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie. A l'odeur qui l'entoure, je devine qu'elle vient de déjeuner.

- Miss Dawn, vous êtes réveillée, soupire-t-elle, comme soulagée. Je commençais à me demander si la potion n'avait pas eu un effet indésirable.

Elle s'approche alors, me reconduit jusqu'au lit et sort sa baguette pour m'examiner.

- Tout semble en ordre. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je lui souris et me penche pour récupérer mon sac. James se met alors à brailler dans l'infirmerie :

- Mme Pomfresh ! Remus peut sortir maintenant ?

Je vois l'infirmière rouler des yeux, puis elle remonte la pièce en maugréant après James. Ce dernier éclate de rire en la remerciant. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je me décide aussi à sortir. Une fois proche de la porte, les odeurs des maraudeurs m'indiquent qu'ils sont sortis de la chambre de Remus.

- Amandine ? S'exclame Sirius.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, ni même de me retourner pour lui faire face, que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et que je ne dois qu'à mes prodigieux réflexes de vampire de ne pas me la prendre en pleine face. Camille entre dans la pièce. Quand elle me voit, elle me saute dessus et me serre contre elle avant de se reculer pour regarder ma coiffure.

- Waouh, Pomfresh fait des merveilles. On dirait qu'il s'est rien passé cette nuit !

J'acquiesce, tout aussi contente qu'elle. Puis, Camille prend son air de conspiratrice.

- Crow et Grayson ont toutes les deux un mois de retenue et ont fait perdre soixante point à la maison. Je te dis pas comment tous les autres les regardent maintenant.

Je grimace.

- Dommage pour les points. Je sais à quel point tu voulais qu'on gagne la coupe.

Elle bat l'air de la main, comme si ce n'était pas grave.

- Avec le match contre les Poufsouffle dans deux semaines, ce sera facile à rattraper. Et je mettrais les bouchées doubles lors des cours. Le principal, c'est qu'elles se soient fait pincer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquiert alors Remus. Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie Mandy ?

- Oh, s'étonne Camille, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Sympa, fait James.

Je les ignore et répond à Remus.

- J'ai encore eu le droit à des petites douceurs de la part de Crow et Grayson. Je me suis réveillée totalement chauve ce matin.

Remus ouvre de grands yeux. J'en profite pour me tourner vers Sirius qui a l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

- Sirius, j'apprécierais que tu démentes ton annonce d'hier. J'ai bien failli tuer Crow tout à l'heure.

Il plisse des yeux, acquiesce d'un mouvement sec de la tête et quitte immédiatement l'infirmerie, sous mon regard étonné. Ce n'était pas un ordre non plus, ça pouvait attendre cinq minutes. Je me tourne ensuite vers Remus, alors que nous quittons tous l'infirmerie pour nous rendre vers la Grande Salle.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Camille est devant, discutant avec Peter. James écoute notre conversation.

- Ca va, me rassure-t-il en souriant. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Camille sur toi. Je sais qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal, mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui prenne la décision de l'informer de ta nature.

Il acquiesce, l'air grave. J'en déduis qu'il ne le lui dira jamais. C'est son problème après tout. Nous continuons notre route vers la Grande Salle en discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsque notre conversation dérive sur Tony, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il sest passé hier. Comme Tony veut absolument se rapprocher de Rogue - ce que nous avons essayés de le dissuader de faire, sans résultats - il veut que j'aille parler au Serpentard. _Moi_. La bonne blague. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais my prendre, ni comment va réagir Rogue, et surtout ses amis. J'ai l'impression d'être envoyée droit dans la gueule du loup.

Mes pensées se détournent de mon dilemme quand nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle, devant un spectacle inattendu. Sirius est debout sur la table des Gryffondor, la voix magiquement amplifiée et proclame à qui veut l'entendre :

- Je n'ai qu'une relation amicale et platonique avec Amandine Dawn. La prochaine qui s'en prend à elle pour des motifs stupides aura à faire à moi.

Puis, il descend de la table. J'ai les yeux ronds. Quand je lui ai demandé de démentir l'annonce, je pensais à quelque chose de plus discret. Mais, visiblement, c'est beaucoup demander à un Gryffondor. James, hilare, s'approche de son ami et le félicite chaudement pour son numéro. Le professeur McGonagall s'approche alors de lui, furieuse, et lui enlève dix point pour exhibition déplacée, ainsi qu'une heure de retenue. Cependant, un sourire ravi s'étend sur mes lèvres. Un sourire que Sirius remarque et me rend, en très doux. Silencieusement, je forme le mot "merci" sur mes lèvres et accompagne Camille à notre table.

****

O0o0O

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je m'étire, range mes affaires dans mon sac et quitte la classe de Divination. Alors que d'habitude, je suis contente de terminer la journée du mercredi, aujourd'hui fait exception, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, Camille ne passera pas les deux dernières heures de libre avec moi, puisqu'elle a entrainement de Quidditch. Les maraudeurs restent entre eux, apparemment, ils préparent une de leur spécialité. Et surtout, puisque j'ai promis à Tony de faire quelque chose pour son Appel, et qu'il commence à s'impatienter, je me vois dans l'obligation de m'y mettre maintenant.

Je soupire en descendant les escaliers jusqu'au hall. Tony a ressenti son Appel il y a à peine deux jours, il pourrait être un petit peu plus patient, et faire comme moi. Mais à cause de l'attaque, et du fait que Rogue sache déjà qu'il est un vampire, ça rend les choses moins facile à ses yeux. Et il croit que ce sera plus simple pour moi ? C'est qu'il a mal compris le fonctionnement des maisons à Poudlard.

Une fois dans le hall, je descends jusqu'aux sous-sols. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve l'entrée de leur maison, mais j'ai bon espoir de croiser un ou deux Serpentard dans le coin, et peut-être même un qui pourra me dire où trouver Rogue. Pas très fière de mon incursion, je garde la main dans la poche de ma robe de sorcière, prête à dégainer ma baguette au moindre mouvement suspect. Les couloirs sont pourtant curieusement vides. Et je croise plus de Poufsouffle (trois) que de Serpentard (zéro). Leur maison doit aussi se trouver dans les environs.

Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur deux jeunes filles d'une quinzaine dannées, vêtues de l'uniforme de Serpentard. Je les accoste poliment et leur demande si elles savent où je pourrais trouver Rogue. Je ne m'étonne qu'à peine des regards qu'elles me lancent, comme si j'étais une créature dégoutante qu'elles auraient écrasées par mégarde. Puis, elle me disent que si c'est le brun timide au nez crochu, il est certainement à la bibliothèque. Comme la description correspond à celui que je recherche, je remercie les deux Serpentard, et fais demi-tour.

En quelques minutes, j'arrive à la bibliothèque, particulièrement pleine. Le mois de mai approchant rapidement, et apportant avec lui le mois de juin et les examens, beaucoup d'élèves campent ici pendant leur temps libre. Je ne vais sans doute pas tarder à le faire moi-même. Mes notes de cours ne me servent plus à réviser, je les connais déjà et je vais avoir besoin de plus de référence aux ASPIC's. Je me dois d'être parmi les meilleurs notes pour pouvoir entrer à l'académie de Médicomagie de Londres à la rentrée prochaine, surtout si je veux pouvoir décocher une bourse. Sans elle, mon avenir s'arrêtera aux ASPICs.

Je m'immisce entre les rayons et me mets à fouiller frénétiquement. Je ne connais malheureusement pas l'odeur de Rogue, sinon je me serais servie de mon odorat pour le retrouver parmi tous ses livres. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et scrute la moindre personne aux longs cheveux bruns, espérant tomber rapidement sur le Serpentard. Heureusement, je finis par le trouver au bout de quelques minutes. Il est du côté des potions, assis par terre contre un rayonnage et le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Je m'approche, laisse tomber mon sac à côté de lui, ce qui attire son attention et m'assieds à sa droite. La manière dont il me regarde est assez équivoque. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me faire part de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sec en refermant son bouquin bruyamment.

Je nose pas le regarder, préférant lire les titres des livres en face de moi. Mais je lui réponds tout de même :

- Te parler de Tony. Et m'excuser pour lundi soir. C'était un accident.

- Pourquoi il ne le fait pas lui-même ?

- Tu le laisserais t'approcher ?

Il ne répond pas, me laissant penser que je l'ai mouché. Pus, il dit :

- Le professeur Gray a dit que les membres de la Caste ne se nourrissaient pas de sang humain. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que m'a laissé ton . . . Ami.

J'imagine que je ne peux plus l'ignorer maintenant, alors j'inspire profondément et lui fais face. Son regard est prudent, hésitant, et son corps penché légèrement en arrière témoigne de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de moi. Avant de lui répondre, je prends le temps de le regarder de plus près. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui en termes peu élogieux avec Sirius et James, principalement sur son physique désavantageux. Effectivement, il a un nez crochu et ses cheveux sont gras, mais je pense que c'est plus dû à un souci hormonale qu'à une réelle intention. En contre partie, il a un regard noir, profond comme un puits sans fin et une peau saine. J'ai déjà vu des adolescent avec des problèmes d'acné virulent, mais lui semble être passé entre les mailles du filet. Il a bien de la veine.

- Le professeur Gray ne sait pas tout sur les vampires, pas plus que la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque, ajouté-je en désignant le bouquin qu'il a entre les mains.

Sa main se resserre sur la tranche du document, mais j'ai déjà largement eu le temps de le lire : "_Vie et moeurs de ces vampires dont on ignore tout" . _Le livre que Remus avait trouvé et qui avait été mal rangé. Visiblement, Mme Pince fait mal son boulot. Ou alors, Rogue a trouvé un moyen de se faufiler dans la Réserve sans se faire choper.

- Et je suppose que toi, tu le sais, réplique-t-il, sarcastique en glissant le livre dans son sac.

J'hésite entre faire croire que non et jouer à la maligne. J'opte pour la première option.

- Moi non, mais Tony oui, et j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que les vampires ne s'attaquent aux humains qu'exceptionnellement. Tu peux aller voir Tony, il ne sera pas un danger pour toi, et tu pourrais apprendre des choses qui . . .

Je m'arrête là, puisque de toute façon, il ne m'écoute plus. Il quitte le rayon, et je me lève en ramassant mon sac pour le suivre. Il faut que je le convainc d'aller voir Tony. Je risque d'en prendre plein la poire autrement. Rogue quitte la bibliothèque et je continue à le suivre. J'arrive à sa hauteur rapidement, et calque mon pas sur le sien. Cela semble l'irriter au plus haut point.

- Tu as volé le livre de la bibliothèque, dis-je pour rompre le silence.

- Et alors ?

- Si tu vas voir Tony, je promets de ne rien dire.

Rogue pile au milieu du couloir, surpris.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense que tu as très bien compris. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la punition pour un vol, mais ça ne doit pas le niveau le plus bas. Je promets de ne pas te dénoncer, mais en contrepartie, tu dois laisser une chance à Tony de s'expliquer sur son geste.

Rogue grimace, déformant encore plus son nez, ce qui n'est pas à son avantage.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je resterais à proximité le temps de votre discussion. Au moindre signe suspect, je le neutralise.

- Les sorts nont pas beaucoup d'effets sur lui, je l'ai déjà vu.

Je roule des yeux, exaspérée. Il va me sortir toute les excuses qu'il pourra pour ne pas y aller. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue.

- Je ne parlais pas forcément de magie. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que le professeur McGonagall sera ravie d'apprendre qu'un certain élève de Serpentard vole des livres à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, mais Rogue me retient par le bras. Sa poigne est forte pour un humain. Il aurait pu me faire mal, si je n'avais pas été un vampire. Le visage du Serpentard trahit son hésitation et son appréhension. Il doit penser que je tiendrais parole, ce qui est le cas, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment comment je dois faire.

- D'accord, capitule-t-il soudain. Je lui accorde dix minutes.

- Ca devrait suffire, répliqué-je. Suis-moi, je sais où il est.

Je lui passe devant. Le son de ses pas me disent qu'il me suit bien et je l'emmène jusqu'à la tour Est, où Tony a ses appartements. Arrivée devant la porte qui garde l'entrée de sa chambre, je frappe deux coups. Je jette ensuite un oeil dans mon dos pour m'assurer que Rogue est toujours là. Il a un teint crayeux, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Il serre aussi son sac contre lui, comme pour se protéger. La porte s'ouvre, et je reporte mon attention devant moi. Tony, habillé dun jean et d'un débardeur blanc, ne semblait pas s'attendre a de la visite.

- Mandy ? Qu'est-ce que . . .

Puis, son regard se pose dans mon dos, sans doute alerté par l'odeur. Il écarquille les yeux.

- Tu m'as demande de te l'amener, c'est fait. Il te donne dix minutes pour que tu t'expliques, et je dois rester au cas où. Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais.

Puis, je jette un oeil sur ma montre. Il est quinze heures trente. Avec un peu de chance, à seize heures, je pourrais être en train de réviser dans ma salle commune. Je regarde de nouveau Tony, avant de me décaler sur le côté pour faire signe à Rogue d'entrer. Le jeune homme hésite, alors Tony se décale à son tour et, très poli, l'invite à s'installer. Rogue, déglutissant, obtempère et pénètre dans la pièce. Je fais de même et referme la porte dans mon dos alors que Tony mène Rogue jusqu'à un sofa confortable de couleur vert.

Etonnamment, les appartements de Tony sont dans les tons vert et argent, très Serpentard. La pièce principale, où nous sommes, est un petit salon composé d'une grande cheminée, d'une énorme fenêtre qui donne sur le parc, d'une table basse, d'un sofa et de deux fauteuils. Aux murs, sont accrochés des tableaux de portraits en tout genres qui nous regardent nous installer d'un oeil curieux.

Je prends place dans l'un des fauteuils, Tony fait de même en face. Rogue se retrouve seul sur le canapé, pas très sûr de lui, même s'il tente de le cacher. Je regarde Tony qui lui-même ne peut détacher ses yeux de son Calice. Je soupire. Je sens qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge. Je me racle la gorge, histoire d'encourager Tony à dire quelque chose et d'arrêter de filer la peur de sa vie à Rogue. Le vampire est en train de le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, ça déstabiliserait n'importe qui. J'espère n'avoir _jamais _regardé Sirius de cette façon !

- Il y a déjà deux minutes de passé, fait soudain Rogue.

Son intervention sort Tony de sa léthargie.

- J'ignore par où commencer, fait ce dernier.

- Commencez par me dire pourquoi un vampire qui, normalement, ne doit se nourrir que de sang animal, a cru bon d'essayer de m'arracher la gorge.

Je grimace. Il dramatise un peu la chose. Comme Camille était là, j'imagine que l'Appel a été moindre. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait qu'il l'ait ressenti si il y avait Camille pour faire rempart ? A moins quelle n'ait été trop loin pour masquer convenablement l'odeur ? Il faudra que me renseigne auprès de Tony.

- Il y a des exceptions à cette règle, répond Tony à Rogue, me tirant de mes interrogations. En général, nous ne nous nourrissons que d'animaux, effectivement, mas il existe ce que nous appelons l'Appel.

Rogue hausse un sourcil, signe de sa curiosité. Tony poursuit :

- L'Appel c'est quand un être humain possède un sang dont les propriétés attirent un vampire. Cet humain est ce qu'on appelle un Calice. Il n'y a qu'un seul Calice pour un seul vampire à travers les âges. Tu es le mien, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu cette réaction l'autre soir. Ton sang m'a appelé.

Je jette un oeil sur Rogue. Malgré les explication succinctes, il semble avoir compris le principal, et ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. Il a l'air totalement terrorisé.

- Tu veux boire mon sang ? Fait-il à mi-voix.

- C'est un petit peu plus compliqué. Maintenant que j'ai ressenti le premier Appel, ce ne sera plus aussi incontrôlable. Je pourrais te côtoyer sans te sauter dessus. Je pourrais vivre sans boire ton sang si tu refuses d'être mon Calice. Mais si tu prends la décision de l'être vraiment, ce sera pour l'éternité. Enfin jusqu'à ma mort. Et je rappelle, au cas où, que je suis immortel et difficile à abattre. Mais je te promets qu'en tant que Calice, tu n'auras jamais à souffrir. Calice et vampire sont complémentaires, c'est une union parfaite de corps et d'âmes. Tu n'auras jamais meilleur compagnon que moi.

Rogue tique en même temps que moi. Tony a bien dit "compagnon" ?

- Dans quel sens tu emplois le terme compagnon ? Demande Rogue, soupçonneux.

- En tant qu'amant, bien entendu, répond Tony. Un Calice ne nourrit pas que le corps de son vampire, il est aussi son âme soeur, son amant, son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie. Et c'est tout aussi valable dans l'autre sens.

D'où je suis, j'entends distinctement le coeur de Rogue se mettre à battre irrégulièrement et frénétiquement. Il est excité à cette idée, mais aussi apeuré. Tout autant que je le suis. Lorsque Lucinda m'a parlé des Calices et de l'Appel, elle n'a jamais laissé entendre que Sirius serait plus qu'un apport de sang. Elle n'a certes, pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet, mais j'aurais préféré.

- Mandy, est-ce que ça va ?

Je relève la tête, surprise par l'interpellation de Tony. Les deux hommes me regardent bizarrement. Tony semble inquiet de mon expression faciale alors j'entreprends de lui expliquer :

- Lucinda n'a jamais fait mention de . . . _Sentiments _entre le vampire et son Calice. J'ignore tout à ce propos.

Tony fronce des sourcils, puis son visage sclaire, comme illuminé d'une idée.

- C'est pour ça ! S'exclame-t-il. Tu refuses les avances de ton Calice, pas parce qu'il te laisse indifférente, mais parce que tu ne voulais pas mélanger sentiments et nourriture, ce qui, à tes yeux, il est seulement !

Mon coeur loupe un battement. Ca, il n'était pas censé le deviner !

* * *

Fin.

Quoi ? Comment ça, je suis méchante ? Mais pas du tout, je proteste. Attendez de voir la fin du prochain chapitre, _là _vous pourrez dire que je suis méchante. :p

Trève de plaisanterie, comme vous le constatez, on va peu à peu savoir ce que pense réellement Mandy de Sirius (bah ouais, elle va avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire l'autruche, et l'annonce de Tony sur les Calices va un peu la déstabiliser dans ses certitudes, niark niark. ) Mais bon, comme elle est très douée quand il s'agit de fuir, ça va être encore un peu complqiuée entre eux. Par contre, promis, ils vont finir par être ensemble. xD

A llez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Grox bisous.


	24. Dernières révélations

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience, celui du premier baiser entre Mandy et Sirius ! Bon, entretemps, il va se passer d'autres trucs, et la pauvre Mandy va gaffer. xD Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Dernières révélations**

J'envoie mon sac valser dans ma valise, je me débarrasse de ma cape que je laisse tomber à terre, puis m'écrase sur mon lit, bras en croix, image même de la lassitude. J'avoue en avoir ras-le-bol de ma vie. Déjà que d'habitude j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune emprise dessus, ça devient de pire en pire depuis quelques jours. Depuis l'arrivée de Tony pour être honnête. Depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête de se mêler de ma vie amoureuse. Et que je dois me mêler de la sienne. Je soupire. Finalement Rogue a refusé d'être le Calice de Tony. Un refus catégorique. Ce qui n'est pas une surprise pour moi. Il a argué que partager son sang était l'une des dernières choses au monde qu'il avait envie de faire et qu'il n'était pas un distributeur automatique. Je ne suis pas sûre que Tony est compris cette dernière référence, mais il a tout à fait assimilé l'idée qu'il ne gouterait jamais au sang de son Calice. Ce qui l'a laissé dans un état assez lamentable. Je me retourne sur le dos et fixe les dais de mon lit. J'ai passé toute la soirée et toute la nuit a réconforter Tony. Je ne l'ai laissé que pour aller me nourrir à l'infirmerie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser pour aller chasser, cela aurait été trop long, et j'ai pu lui ramener de quoi le sustenter.

Nous sommes jeudi matin, et j'ai bien l'attention de sécher entièrement la Botanique dont j'ai déjà raté une demi-heure, pour dormir un peu. J'étouffe un bâillement derrière ma main et me met au centre de mon lit, roulée en boule, les mains contre le visage. Je repense à la tête de Tony quand Rogue a quitté ses appartements sans un regard en arrière. C'était dur, même pour moi. J'ai trouvé ça très cruel, mais Rogue est inconscient du mal qu'il a fait à son vampire. Il n'est pas du bon côté de la barrière, il ne peut pas comprendre.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant d'effacer l'image de Tony de mon esprit. Mais je ne fais que voir son beau visage ravagé par des larmes sanguinolentes. Je ne le connais que depuis peu, mais le voir souffrir me fait horriblement mal. Comment est-ce que j'arrive à me lier aussi facilement aux vampires, alors que durant dix-sept ans de vie, j'ai été une vraie handicapée des relations sociales ? C'est une chose qui m'échappe. Pourtant, Tony et Lucinda me sont si proches. Je les considère comme ma famille. Et je me souviens que Lucinda m'appelait souvent petite soeur. Est-ce que tous les vampires ressentent ce lien ? Je roule sur le dos, m'étire en gémissant. Lucinda me manque. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour m'aider, _nous _aider. Tony est son ami, elle pourrait sans doute mieux l'épauler que moi pour supporter le rejet brutal de son Calice. Est-ce que j'agirais de la même manière, si Sirius refusait d'être le mien ?

Je grogne en m'allongeant sur le ventre, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne faut pas que je pense à Sirius. Mon esprit est trop troublé par tout ce que j'ai appris. Mais une part de moi pense constamment à ce qu'a dit Tony. Plus j'essaye de 'élviter, plus elle s'impose à moi. Soupirant, je décide alors d'y penser convenablement. Sirius est mon Calice. Un Calice n'est pas qu'un apport de sang, il est aussi la personne idéale pour accompagner un vampire tout au long de son existence. Le vampire est _aussi _le compagnon idéal pour son Calice. Comment expliquer ça à un être humain sans le faire fuir ? Je comprends que Rogue ait pris ses jambes à son cou, surtout que dans son cas, c'est une relation entre hommes. Son vampire aurait été une femme encore, peut-être que . . .

Je presse mes mains contre mes paupières closes. J'aimerais dormir mais j'ai trop de choses en tête. Je n'arrive pas à faire le vide. Et le visage de Sirius n'arrête pas de s'imprimer devant mes yeux, qu'importe ce que je fais. Depuis que je _sais _. . . C'est comme une torture. Une douce torture. Il est là, dans mon esprit et j'adore ça. Mais il n'est pas _physiquement _là, et ça me tue. Je voudrais qu'il soit à mes côtés, tout contre moi, qu'il . . .

Je me redresse subitement, lèvres pincés. Il faut que j'arrête de penser ainsi à Sirius. Il n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, et doit le rester. Je ne veux pas mettre notre relation en péril pour des chimères. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous. Nous sommes trop différents. Lui est exubérant, moi renfermée. Il est entouré de nombreux amis, je n'en ai qu'une poignée. Il est doué dans ce qu'il fait, je me dois de travailler pour être au niveau. Il est entouré de filles et je . . . Je suis banale, exceptée ma toute nouvelle particularité.

Je me relaisse tomber dans mes oreillers. Je dois arrêter de me torturer de cette manière. Sirius est un ami, un excellent ami, et je refuse de tout gâcher pour un caprice. De plus, perdre Sirius reviendrait à perdre les maraudeurs et je les adore, tous les quatre. Mon préféré est sans doute James. C'est lui qui m'a adopté en premier, il me fait rire, me donne confiance en moi. Puis, Remus, sa douceur et sa gentillesse, sa compréhension. Peter et son sourire facile, sa façon de ne pas juger les autres, la manière qu'il a de redonner le sourire à Camille. Je roule sur mon flanc droit, le coeur gonflé et les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis quand ai-je autant de chance ? Que dois-je sacrifier pour garder une telle amitié avec ceux que j'aime ? Est-ce que renoncer à l'amour, est le prix à payer ?

****

O0o0O

Je me réveille en sursaut, alertée par l'odeur de Camille, son parfum chocolat, qui s'installe près de moi. Je jette un eil au réveil dans mon champ de vision, il indique dix heures passés. Le cours de Botanique a dû se terminer, c'est l'heure de la récréation et Camille est venu voir si je suis finalement rentrée. Je roule sur le dos et souris à mon amie qui affiche un air préoccupé et inquiet. J'en perds instantanément mon sourire jovial et je m'assieds. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

- Cam' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Subitement, je me demande s'il y a eu de nouveau un mort. Mon coeur s'emballe. Mon créateur a-t-il de nouveau frappé ?

- Camille ? répété-je, de plus en plus inquiète.

- J'ai croisé Tony, fait-elle alors.

Je soupire, rassurée. C'est sûr que vue son état, elle doit être inquiète.

- Ca passera, dis-je. Il ira mieux avec le temps.

Elle acquiesce, mais je sens que c'est quelque chose d'autre qui la turlupine. Je fronce des sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas Tony qui t'inquiète ?

Elle soupire.

- Je crois que tu devrais descendre dans le parc. Tony est en train de parler avec Sirius.

Mon coeur s'arrête de battre l'espace d'un instant, avant de repartir au galop, comme un cheval fou. Camille poursuit :

- Quand je l'ai croisé, il m'a dit ce que tu as appris hier sur les Calices, sur le fait qu'ils ne soient pas qu'un apport de sang, mais aussi un compagnon, comme il dit. Que tu as été surprise, parce que tu ne le savais pas et que tu étais vraisemblablement amour . . .

Elle a à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, je suis déjà hors de la pièce. Je dévale les escaliers, traverse si vite la salle commune que les élèves présent n'ont pas dû me voir passer et me rends au rez-de-chaussée sans penser à adapter mon allure. Je suis dans le parc en moins de vingt secondes. Arrivée aux pieds de l'escalier, je fais fi du soleil radieux et ferme les yeux pour humer l'air. Très faiblement, je perçois la fragrance de Sirius. Je me dirige vers elle. Je traverse le parc et me rapproche du lac. J'aperçois alors Tony et Sirius en grande conversation, assis sur un banc face au lac. Je me rapproche et Tony se retourne, alerté sans doute par mon odeur.

Je décide de ne pas l'attaquer tout de suite, de peur que mes soupçons s'avèrent infondés.

- Tony, Camille m'a dit que tu étais dans le parc. Tu vas mieux ?

Il acquiesce dun signe de tête, que je vois à peine. Mon regard est fixé sur Sirius, ses joues rougissantes et son regard fixe, totalement abasourdi. Mes soupçons s'avèrent fondés. Je vois rouge, et ma colère éclate comme une bulle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Hurlé-je au milieu du parc, m'attirant sans doute des regards surpris et faisant senvoler une nuée doiseaux tout proche.

- Seulement lui dire la vérité, répond Tony, très calmement.

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Tu n'avais rien à lui dire du tout ! Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire ! Et je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions ! Me remis-je à crier.

- Tu n'es pas consciente de la chance que tu as.

Ma colère enfle de secondes en secondes et je comprends tout juste que Sirius jette un sort d'Impassibilité autour de nous, pour éviter que mes cris ne se fassent comprendre de tous, avant d'éclater de nouveau.

- Comment je le pourrais, hein ? Je n'ai pas deux cents ans moi ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être ainsi ! Parler de l'Appel à Sirius, c'était à moi de le faire !

- Mandy, tu . . .

- Reste hors de ma vie ! Reste loin de moi !

Je fais demi-tour en courant. Je suis obligée de garder tête baissée, pour cacher les larmes de sang qui coulent sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas où je vais, ni même si je croise des gens. Peu m'importe, j'ai juste envie, j'ai juste besoin d'être loin, très loin de Tony et de tout le reste. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de l'Appel à Sirius, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire à ma place. C'est injuste et douloureux. Comment l'a pris Sirius, que pense-t-il maintenant ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de l'apprendre tout de suite ? Il vient à peine de découvrir que je ne suis pas humaine, était-il nécessaire de lui ajouter l'angoisse de savoir son sang désiré par un vampire ?

Je m'arrête soudain de courir et je relève la tête. J'ai pénétré dans la forêt Interdite, assez profondément, puisque les arbres sont très hauts. Je regarde derrière moi. Le cours de Runes a sans doute commencé, mais je n'ai aucune envie de retourner au château. De croiser Sirius. Ou Tony. Pas envie du tout. Alors, je lève une main, attrape une branche basse et me hisse encore plus haut en m'aidant de mes pieds qui poussent sur le tronc. Mes mains agrippent une à une chaque branches qui se présentent, jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une, solide et épaisse, qui puisse supporter mon poids. Je m'y installe, faisant pendre mes jambes de chaque côté.

Mon regard se porte sur ce qui s'offre à lui. Des arbres à pertes de vue, tous différents les uns des autres. Je laisse ma tête partir en arrière et laisse libre court à ma vraie nature, abandonnant tout faux semblants humains. J'entends alors les animaux qui vaquent à leurs occupations, les bruit du vent dans les feuilles, le bois qui craque, je sens les odeurs de chaque animaux, de la nature, je sens la texture du bois sous ma paume, rugueuse, je goûte sur ma langue le parfum du soleil, sucré et chaud. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé aller de la sorte. Ca fait un bien fou. Je fermes les yeux et profite des sensations. Entre les branches de l'arbre, des rayons de soleil passent et réchauffent les parties de moi qu'ils atteignent. Pour plus de confort, je desserre alors ma cravate, ouvre les premiers boutons de ma chemise et me débarrasse de ma robe de sorcière, qui tombe doucement au sol, quelques mètres plus bas.

Soudain, quelque chose craque dans la silence relatif de la forêt. Je rouvre les yeux, les sens en alertes. C'est un pas lourd qui s'avance entre les arbres, vers moi. Et l'odeur est celle de Sirius. Je l'entends même prononcer mon nom, m'appeler. Je le laisse venir, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous mon arbre et qu'il ramasse ma robe. Il regarde autour de lui, intriguée, mais ne lève pas la tête. Il m'appelle de nouveau, prononçant mon prénom. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Sirius s'embête à utiliser mon nom en son entier alors que tous ont adoptés mon surnom depuis longtemps.

Bizarrement, Sirius ne bouge pas du lieu où je suis. Comme s'il savait que j'étais là, mais sans savoir où exactement. Je ramène mes jambes sur l'arbre, pose mes pieds sur la branche, entoure mes genoux de mes bras et pose ma tête dans le creux, sans quitter le Gryffondor des yeux. D'où je suis, je peux voir chaque détail de lui. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, dont certaines mèches pendent devant ses yeux, ne parvenant pas à cacher la beauté de ses iris grises. Son menton carré, viril, ses lèvres fines et roses, son nez fin et ses pommettes hautes. Il porte l'uniforme de l'école, la cravate défaite pendant autour de son col, la chemise hors du pantalon et la robe ouverte. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur place. Je l'entends prononcer de nouveau mon nom, se demandant où je suis.

Je soupire alors et décide de descendre. Je saute à terre, manière bien plus pratique de retourner à terre que de se laisser glisser le long du tronc. J'atterris si discrètement qu'il ne m'entend même pas, continuant à regarder droit devant lui. Merlin, si je le voulais, je pourrais l'attaquer. Exactement comme mon créateur l'avait fait avec moi. Mais je suis bien moins sadique que lui. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains - ce qui signifie de ne pas s'enfuir en courant et laisser Sirius me chercher dans la forêt alors que je suis au chaud dans mon lit - je fais deux pas en arrière et toussote discrètement pour ne pas lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie.

Il sursaute et se retourne. Je fais un vague signe de la main et tente un sourire que je fais disparaitre bien vite tellement il me semble minable. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Sirius se contente de me fixer. J'hausse des sourcils, surprise, mais il reste là, les bras ballants à me regarder. Ses yeux me détaillent, comme jamais auparavant, presque avec vénération. Je me souviens alors que j'ai relâché tous mes pouvoirs, et donc, mon charisme aussi. Je remets tout à niveau humain, et retrouve un visage normal. Sirius semble mieux respirer soudain et il me tend ma robe.

- Merci, fais-je en l'attrapant.

- Alors, c'est à ça que tu ressembles . . . En vampire, chuchote-t-il. Tu es magnifique.

Je pose ma robe sur mon bras, rougissante et gênée. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour arriver à me complimenter avec ce qu'il sait. Un reste de charisme sans doute.

- Tu es blessée ? Me demande-t-il soudain en avançant une main vers mon visage.

Je fais un pas en arrière si vite, que son geste se suspend, puis, il laisse retomber son bras. Je monte alors ma propre main jusqu'à mon visage et caresse ma peau du bout des doigts. Quand je la retire, j'y vois du sang. Je secoue alors la tête.

- Non, j'ai pleuré. Les vampires versent des larmes de sang.

Il acquiesce.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi excessivement.

Sirius hausse des épaules à mes excuses, comme si ce n'était pas important.

- Je me serais aussi énervé si quelqu'un avait fait la même chose avec moi. Mais Tony ne veut que ton bien-être.

Je laisse une exclamation de dédain franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Sirius ne fait aucun commentaire. Je n'ose le regarder en face trop longtemps, alors je finis par porter intérêt à l'herbe verte.

- C'est quoi, l'Appel dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure ?

Je relève la tête, choquée.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, Tony . . .

- M'a juste dit que, d'après lui, tu aurais des sentiments pour moi, autre qu'amicales.

Dépassée, je papillonne des yeux.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Tony n'a rien dit à propos de l'Appel ou des Calices ?

Sirius secoue la tête, visiblement intéressée par ce que je dis.

- Non, mais vu l'état dans lequel ça t'a mis de le croire, je te lâche pas tant que toi, tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Oh la gaffe !

****

O0o0O

Camille éclate de rire, éclaboussant d'eau tout ce qui l'entoure en recrachant ce qu'elle vient de mettre dans sa bouche. J'arrive à éviter le plus gros du jet, mais reçois quand même quelques gouttes. Les autres la regardent, amusés, tandis que je fais peser sur elle un regard peu amène. Elle continue de rire, les élèves retournent à leurs occupations, et je pince des lèvres. Je sens alors un regard peser sur ma nuque, et je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Flitwick me fait signe de venir le rejoindre. Je constate alors qu'il est entouré des professeurs Chourave et Bubbling. Les deux enseignants dont j'ai séché les cours le matin-même. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe pour moi.

Je me lève, prête à recevoir la punition qui s'impose. Arrivée près de mon directeur de maison, je le salue, et attends la suite. Il m'annonce exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il demande en plus une explication, et j'annonce que j'ai eu un souci avec Tony, mentant un peu, mais pas totalement. Cela ne m'empêche pas de récolter quatre heures de retenue samedi matin. Je vais devoir nettoyer les serres trois, quatre et six de fond en combles. Je respecte leur décision, bien que l'angoisse prenne aussi une grande place. Je me souviens assez bien de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, la dernière fois où j'ai été en retenue.

Je retourne m'asseoir. Camille s'est calmée et se régale d'une minuscule part de gratin de pâtes. Agacée, je la ressers, m'attirant un regard tueur.

- Mange, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, dis-je. Je vois que tu as finis de te moquer de moi.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, mais elle n'éclate pas de rire.

- Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu vas devoir une explication à Sirius.

Je pince des lèvres. Après ma gaffe, je me suis enfuie en courant, seule solution possible à ce moment-là. J'ai dû pas mal le surprendre en disparaissant soudainement de sa vue, mais je m'en moque. Il sait ce que je suis à présent, et il fait avec.

- Loin de moi l'envie de lui expliquer ce qu'est l'Appel. D'ailleurs, je ne comptais pas le faire avant la fin de l'année.

Camille hausse des sourcils.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Au moins de juin, on quitte l'école. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de m'annoncer son refus. Je couperai les ponts avec lui après les ASPIC's de toute manière.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Plus je reste près de lui, plus je m'imprègne de son odeur, et moins j'apprécie de chasser les animaux. Ca va devenir un véritable problème sur le long terme.

Camille mordille sa lèvre intérieure.

- Oui, mais et les autres ? A mon avis, ce sont les maraudeurs ensemble ou aucun d'eux. T'as vraiment envie de tout gâcher ?

Je baisse les yeux. Si je pouvais, je garderais chacun d'eux près de moi. Mais je suis aussi consciente que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir rester dans le monde sorcier après Poudlard. Peut-être les vampires exigeront-ils de me voir les rejoindre à Vienne. C'est une chose dont je n'ai pas encore parler avec Camille. Je ne préfère pas la rendre triste, sans être sûre de mes suppositions.

- Bien sûr que non, tu le sais bien, mais la situation est . . .

- La situation est simple, et tu la rends compliqué, m'interrompt mon amie. Honnêtement, va lui parler, explique lui, mets des mots sur ce que tu ressens et attends de voir sa réaction avant de condamner une relation qui pourrait bien voir le jour.

Son regard est tellement sérieux que je ne peux que détourner la tête, pour ne pas avoir à répondre immédiatement. Mes yeux tombent alors sur Sirius, qui mange, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses trois amis restent entre eux, et lui jettent parfois un regard inquiet. J'en déduis qu'il ne leur a pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt Interdite, et qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi il a séché ses deux dernières heures de cours - enfin, s'il en avait. Je regarde de nouveau Camille, et soupire.

- D'accord, capitulé-je. Je vais lui parler. Mais il n'empêche quand même que j'aurais deux mots à dire à Tony ! Je ne sais même pas quels termes il a bien pu employer.

Camille étouffe un sourire derrière une main, et je me lève, résolue à ne pas flancher. Si je dois parler à Sirius, c'est maintenant. Ou jamais. Je m'approche de la table des Gryffondor, fais un signe de main à James, Remus et Peter et pose mon regard sur Sirius. Je prends une grande inspiration.

- Sirius ? Fais-je en attirant son attention. Si tu veux parler de ce quil s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est maintenant.

Il affiche un air surpris, puis décidé, et se lève de table pour me suivre. Je nous envoies assez loin de la Grande Salle pour pas qu'on puisse nous entendre, dans un couloir attenant, avant de m'adosser au mur, les bras croisés dans le dos. Je n'ose pas le regarder, préférant admirer les dalles du sol.

- Bon, l'Appel, c'est un truc propre aux vampires, commencé-je. Tu te souviens que nous ne buvons que du sang animal ?

Je redresse la tête, juste le temps de le voir acquiescer, avant de baisser de nouveau mon regard et de poursuivre.

- L'Appel est l'exception à cette règle. L'Appel, c'est lorsque le sang d'un être humain donne soif à un vampire. C'est un cas unique, à chaque être. Pour chaque vampire, il n'y a qu'un seul Appel. Cet humain dont le sang attire le vampire, c'est ce que nous appelons un Calice. Le problème avec les Calices, c'est qu'une fois que nous avons goutés à leur sang, il nous est quasiment impossible de chasser de nouveau des animaux. J'imagine que ça doit être comme une sorte de drogue. En bref, quand un Calice accepte de donner son sang à un vampire, c'est pour toujours, jusqu'à la mort du vampire. Et, malheureusement, dans mon cas, c'est toi le Calice.

Je tais tout le passage sur le compagnon. Je pense lui faire suffisamment peur avec cette histoire de sang pour ne pas vouloir en rajouter une couche tout de suite. Je redresse ensuite la tête pour voir sa réaction. Il n'affiche rien d'autre que de la décontenance, ce qui semble assez logique. Mais au moins, il me regarde, il ne se dérobe pas à mon regard. C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle.

- Calice, murmure-t-il. Alors, tu . . . Enfin, j'imagine que c'est grâce à mon odeur que tu sais que je suis ton Calice, puisque tu ne m'as jamais . . . mordu.

J'acquiesce.

- Et depuis quand tu le sais au juste ?

- Le début, à deux ou trois jours près.

Il ouvre de grands yeux ronds, se décolle du mur auquel il était adossé en face de moi, et s'approche.

- Attends, tu veux dire que ça fait cinq mois que tu le sais ?

J'acquiesce.

- Et accessoirement, ajouté-je, histoire qu'il sache l'entière vérité, c'est aussi le temps que j'ai passé à éviter de te sauter à la gorge. Mais j'avoue qu'avec le temps, c'est plus simple. Une part de moi attend ton accord. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te mordre sans ça.

Il acquiesce, soudainement plus rassuré.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu en voulais à Tony quand tu as cru qu'il m'en avait parlé ?

J'évite son regard. Comme c'est pas exactement à cause de ça, je décide de lui dire toute la vérité sur les Calices, histoire qu'il soit fixé une fois pour toutes.

- Pas seulement. Je n'ai pas fini sur l'Appel. Un Calice n'est pas seulement un apport de sang, c'est aussi un compagnon de vie. D'après ce que m'a dit Tony hier soir, le Calice est tout ce qu'il faut pour son vampire, ami et . . . Amant.

J'ai buté sur le dernier mot. Réaction que je considère normale. Quant à lui, il semble encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure. Normal aussi. Il recule légèrement, cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Je savais bien que cette dernière donne allait le faire fuir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne voulais rien lui dire. Et en plus je ne sais pas ce que Tony lui a dit exactement ce matin.

- Et, heu, qu'est-ce que Tony t'a dit exactement tout à l'heure ?

- Que . . .

Il semble un peu gêné.

- Que tu es amoureuse de moi.

- Qu . . . Quoi ! M'écrié-je, offusquée. Non mais, c'est . . .

Je n'arrive même plus à trouver mes mots. Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas si c'est le cas ou pas. Il est vrai que depuis que je sais pour le côté compagnon du Calice, j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses. Je considère Sirius comme un excellent ami, mais je ne serais pas contre un changement, voir si notre relation peut évoluer en quelque chose de différent.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que peut dire Tony. Il est un peu déboussolé en ce moment, fais-je alors.

Sirius a l'air de s'en fiche comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Il s'approche et se penche vers moi, l'air décidé. Il ne va quand même pas faire ce que je crois ? J'hésite entre attendre pour voir et m'enfuir en courant. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pas envie de partir. Alors je le laisse m'embrasser. Je ne constate qu'une seule chose, qu'il a les lèvres douces. Puis, c'est comme un feu qui prendrait vie au coeur même de mon être et je m'accroche désespérément à sa nuque, me plaque tout contre lui et l'embrasse sauvagement. Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger, ce serait même plutôt le contraire puisqu'il me colle contre le mur et se presse ardemment contre moi.

Ses lèvres quittent alors ma bouche pour dériver dans mon cou. Il défait ma cravate et déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour avoir un accès plus facile, et je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Je descends les mains le long de sa nuque et sur le haut de son dos. Les baisers qu'il dépose dans mon cou me font un effet incroyable. Mes mains quittent son dos pour passer sur son torse et sa tête remonte jusqu'à mon visage pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue tente alors de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche, ce que je lui accorde avec plaisir. Il glisse une jambe entre mes cuisses, et je baisse mes mains pour écarter les pans de sa robe et soulever sa chemise. Mes doigts rentrent en contact avec son ventre et frôle la ligne duveteuse de ses poils.

- J'ai mis la pierre de lune, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai marqué.

J'écarquille les yeux soudainement, au moment où Sirius fait de même et nos lèvre se séparent. Qu'est-ce que . . . ? Je repousse violemment Sirius. Peut-être un peu trop car il se retrouve à percuter le mur opposé. Nous échangeons un regard abasourdi. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pris ? Jamais je ne m'étais jeté sur un garçon de cette manière. Jamais avec autant de passion. C'est tout à fait inhabituel. Et sans l'intervention des deux filles qui passent entre nous, qui sait jusqu'où nous aurions été. A l'air qu'affiche Sirius, lui aussi ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Je ferme les yeux brièvement, attendant que les deux filles disparaissent du couloir. Puis je m'enfuis en courant. Ca me semble la meilleure des solutions.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous vont m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre. Et que vous voulez lapider Mandy ( ainsi que l'auteur). Mais on se calme, la violence ne résoud rien, ni ne fait accélérer les choses. :) On s'arme de patience et on attend lundi prochain. xD

Bisous !


	25. Journée riche en émotions

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines ce chapitres est ... corrigé ! On remercie tous ( et on applaudit, non mais oh ! ) **LaLouisaBalck**. Un grand merci à la demoiselle.

Deuxième nouvelle (qui n'a rien d'important mais que je vais quand même vous dire) j'ai bataillé sec pour écrire la suite de ce chapitre. J'ai un ordinateur portable (oh merveille de technologie) et mon clavier m'a lâchement abandonné en cours de route. Impossible d'avoir les voyelles et quelques unes des plus importantes consomnes. Me voilà donc obligé d'acheter un clavier en quatrième-vitesse (autrement c'était le PC qui passait par la fenêtre). Bref, je suis bien contente d'avoir réglé mon problème ( et merci aux pubs dans les boites aux lettres qui m'ont fait pensé à acheter un clavier, plutôt que de remplacer mon PC - ce qui ne revient tout de même pas à la même chose niveau budget).

J'arrête mon blabla inutile et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Journée riche en émotions**

Je change la page de mon livre et jette un oeil sur le diagramme qui s'offre à mes yeux. Les runes qui y sont inscrites me semblent incompréhensibles au premier abord, puis, après en avoir reconnu quelques unes, je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'il reflète. En face de moi, Camille mordille une plume en sucre, l'air ailleurs. Son regard reste scotché au ciel bleu qui apparait à travers la fenêtre, son livre ouvert à la même page depuis une demi-heure. Je ne dis rien, ne fais aucune réflexion. Je connais cet air. Elle avait le même quand elle a commencé à s'intéresser à Fred, il y a deux ans. Je souris en me concentrant sur mes révisions. J'apprécie qu'elle soit passée à autre chose, et qu'elle ait commencé à remarquer les autres garçons. Après la mort de Fred, il y avait eu quelques signes de jeunes hommes souhaitant s'approcher delle, mais elle était restée hermétique. Visiblement, l'un dentre eux a fini par percer le rempart. Je me demande qui est l'heureux élu, mais sais aussi que je ne saurais rien tant que Camille n'aura pas décidé de se confier à moi. Je ne suis pas pressée, alors je lui laisse le temps de savourer sa nouvelle idylle.

Je note quelques lignes sur le parchemin à propos du diagramme puis repose mes yeux sur le livre. L'épais bouquin aurait de quoi faire fuir n'importe quel étudiant, mais j'ai besoin des informations qui y sont pour mes révisions. Les ASPIC's arrivent à grands pas à présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois pour nous y préparer. Les dates des examens sont d'ailleurs tombées, ce qui n'a pas manqué de faire paniquer ceux qui se la coulaient douce. Je jette un oeil sur Camille. Elle tripote son grain de beauté. Agacée, je lui file une tape sur la main, ce qui a le don de la ramener sur terre. Je lui montre alors son parchemin du bout de ma plume et elle me sourit avant d'attaquer ses révisions. C'est alors à mon tour de rêvasser. Malheureusement, cest une chose qui m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, ce qui étonne passablement Camille. Mais elle ne dit rien, parce que je reste muette comme une tombe sur l'objet de mes rêves. Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas partageables, puisqu'autrement, je serais encore plus embêtée que je ne le suis déjà. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Mon esprit vogue alors vers un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs et au regard gris. Comme à chaque fois, je nous revois partageant ce baiser. Je le sens de nouveau plaquer son corps contre le mien, me coincer contre le mur et s'emparer avidement de ma bouche. Je ressens la texture de ses cheveux, de sa peau, l'odeur de son sang, j'entends son coeur battre précipitamment, son souffle irrégulier contre moi. Nous n'avons partagé qu'un seul moment comme celui-ci, et il m'a déroutée au-delà des mots, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, Sirius m'a embrassée, _moi_. La deuxième, je ne me suis même pas défilée. La troisième, et pas des moindres, notre baiser a dégénéré sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, comme l'attestait notre regard quand nous nous sommes séparés.

Je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément, envoyant ces pensées très loin. En face de moi, Camille relève la tête et me jette un regard interrogateur. Je n'y réponds pas et replonge dans mon travail. Camille ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, je ne le lui ai jamais dit. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été très étonnée quand je me suis mise à éviter Sirius, et par conséquent, les maraudeurs dans leur intégralité. Elle les côtoie toujours, mais j'ai forcément une raison de me défiler quand elle m'annonce qu'on va les voir. A plusieurs, reprises elle m'a aussi interrogée à ce sujet, sans résultats. Peut-être a-t-elle fait le rapport entre les maraudeurs et mes rêvasseries, mais elle n'en a jamais fait mention.

Un raclement de chaise interrompt le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Je tourne la tête vers Lily et son amie Sanves qui révisent plus loin, l'une d'elle a rapproché sa chaise de la table, puis je replonge dans mon livre de runes. Alors que moi, je me suis mise à éviter Sirius comme la peste, lui me piste avec le flair dun fin limier. Je le distance, grâce à ma vitesse, mais il finit inlassablement par me retrouver, où que je sois, dès que l'envie lui prend de me voir. Pendant les deux semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis l'incident entre nous, jai réussi à prendre la fuite à temps avant qu'il ne me coince pour parler. Car je sais que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Remus, Peter et James ont essayé de me convaincre de laisser une chance à Sirius, bien qu'il me semble qu'aucun des trois maraudeurs ne sache exactement de quoi il en retourne entre nous. Mais je nen ai pas la moindre envie. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il se dirait. Ou de ce qu'il se passerait.

- Mandy ?

Je relève la tête à l'interpellation de Camille. Elle me montre une Rune du bout de son doigt et me demande une vérification de ce qu'elle pense en être la traduction. Je confirme son hypothèse et retourne à mon devoir. Je dois arrêter de penser à Sirius. Je me suis promise de ne plus le faire. Toute cette histoire d'Appel est trop compliquée pour moi. Considérer le Gryffondor comme un apport de nourriture était déjà passable, mais savoir qu'il est aussi apparemment le seul être au monde avec qui je serai un jour parfaitement heureuse est déstabilisant. Loin de moi l'idée de l'enchainer à ma personne. Et tant pis si, sur le long terme, je dois souffrir de la perte de mon Calice.

Je me secoue mentalement. Je me promets d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, mais je continue pourtant. C'est carrément de l'auto-flagellation à ce niveau. Je préfère penser à autre chose. Instantanément, comme si mon esprit ne pouvait pas se tourner vers un sujet autre que les vampires, l'image de Tony s'imprime sur ma rétine. Un léger sourire m'échappe. C'est assez drôle quand j'y repense, mais pourtant ça ne devrait pas l'être. L'enquête sur les meurtres stagnant à défaut de réels indices, Tony a décidé de passer son temps autrement, en attendant que mon créateur réapparaisse, et au grand dam de Severus Rogue. Le pauvre garçon se retrouve avec un vampire tricentenaire qui na de cesse de lui faire la cour. Certes, cela reste encore discret aux yeux des élèves, mais plus le temps passe et plus Tony s'enhardit, et bientôt tout le monde se'n apercevra. Rogue n'aura alors pas d'autres choix que de devenir très désagréable avec le vampire pour qu'il cesse de l'importuner, et Tony se retrouvera de nouveau au trente-sixième sous-sol. Ce sera alors à moi de récupérer les restes du vampire.

Soudain, m'arrachant à mes réflexions, un cri de colère perturbe le silence de la bibliothèque, surprenant tout le monde. Je relève la tête, croise les regards de Camille et Lily, aussi étonnés que le mien, puis Dan Smith, capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, apparait entre deux rayons, s'avançant vers nous d'un air meurtrier. Camille ouvre de grands yeux épouvantés et lâche :

- Oh Merlin ! J'ai complètement oublié !

Je la regarde, surprise, alors qu'elle se lève et qu'elle range précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandé-je.

Elle secoua la tête, mortifiée.

- J'ai complètement oublié notre entrainement de ce matin, dit-elle au moment où Dan se poste derrière elle, avec l'air d'être à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

Mais il ne peut pas dire un mot puisque Mme Pince, qui n'a sans doute pas aimé son intervention bruyante, lui saute dessus avec la vélocité d'un guépard et le traine hors de sa bibliothèque en hurlant plus fort que lui précédemment. Camille me fait un sourire hésitant avant de quitter sa place en courant. Je sais pourquoi elle doit s'entrainer, bien sûr, mais j'avais moi aussi oublié le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle de l'après-midi même. Ce n'est pas un match décisif, juste une compétition amicale instaurée par le professeur Dumbledore pour alléger l'atmosphère alourdie par les meurtres, mais Dan tient à la victoire, alors

Je croise le regard de Lily et nous partageons un sourire complice. Elle roule des yeux, signifiant qu'elle est exaspérée, et je devine qu'elle parle de Dan. Comme le match opposant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard est la semaine prochaine, j'imagine que James doit être pareil avec ses joueurs et que c'est pour ça que Lily me comprend et est aussi exaspérée que moi. Avec un dernier regard et un dernier sourire à Lily, je range mes affaires, remets le livre de runes à sa place et quitte la bibliothèque à mon tour. Camille partie, je vais m'intéresser aux Sortilèges, puisque je lui ai promis de travailler les Runes avec elle.

Une fois hors de la bibliothèque, je constate que le château est plutôt frais. Le soleil ardant ne parvient pas à réchauffer la pierre. C'est agréable. En prenant la route de la tour de Serdaigle, je croise Crow et Grayson, occupées à astiquer les armures de tout un couloir. Un sourire amusé étend mes lèvres. J'ai longtemps eu l'idée de me venger pour le sortilège de Crâne Chauve, mais j'ai finalement abandonné. L'humiliation qu'elles subissent depuis deux semaines me ravit, surtout qu'elles ne'n sont qu'à la moitié. Dailleurs, les menaces conjuguées de Sirius et du corps enseignant ont fonctionné puisque je n'entends plus rien venir du fan-club. En même temps, il faut dire qu'on ne me voit plus trop dans les pattes de leur idole.

Je dépasse le couloir où travaillent Crow et Grayson, quand tout à coup, une idée me vient. Je me suis régulièrement demandé depuis la chute de mes cheveux, geste particulièrement sadique, s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière les agissements de Crow. Je comprends qu'elle jalouse une fille qui s'approche d'un mec auquel elle s'intéresse mais de là à prendre de telles mesures ! Alors, je fais demi-tour et pénètre dans le couloir. Grayson est loin, Crow proche. Je pense pouvoir lui parler sans que son amie ne nous entende, ni ne nous dérange. Je tapote alors l'épaule de Crow. Elle se retourne, surprise, puis prend un air agacé quand elle s'aperçoit que c'est moi.

- Dawn, soupire-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te poser une question, fais-je avec toute la franchise dont je suis capable. C'est vraiment seulement parce que tu t'intéresses à Sirius que tu m'as fait tout ça, ou il y a autre chose ?

Ses yeux s'abaissent sur mon visage alors quelle se redresse. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Je suis déjà bien assez embêtée avec ma taille, sans qu'elle me rappelle continuellement que j'atteins le mètre soixante seulement en me hissant sur le bout des pieds. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et je sais qu'elle s'apprête à nier. Heureusement, Tony m'a appris un petit machin assez pratique. Je ne sais pas si ça marche que sur le sexe opposé ou sur tout le monde, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Alors, je laisse mon charisme s'exprimer autant qu'il le souhaite. Crow écarquille légèrement les yeux. Apparemment, ça fait son petit effet sur toutes personnes confondues. Je souris gentiment, comme pour l'apaiser. Elle me sourit en retour, le regard un peu vague. Cela illumine son visage et je la trouve vraiment jolie. Elle a quand même un certain charme. Pourquoi Sirius ne s'est pas intéressé à elle ?

- Y a-t-il autre chose derrière toute cette histoire ? Demandé-je de nouveau.

- Oui, approuve Crow. J'aime Sirius et nous sommes fiancés.

- Hein ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, depuis que nous avons onze ans

J'ai l'impression que mon charisme n'est pas tout à fait au point. Parce que bon, des fiançailles à onze ans, ce n'est quand même pas courant. Elle ne serait pas en train de disjoncter ?

- Et comment ça se fait ? Interrogé-je, curieuse de savoir si c'est vraiment mes pouvoirs vampires qui ne sont pas au point.

- Nos parents nous ont fiancés, m'explique-t-elle. Nos sommes tous les deux issus de familles au sang-pur, et les mariages de convenances sont monnaie courante encore aujourd'hui, pour conserver la pureté du sang. Alors, il a été décidé que nous nous marierons à la fin de nos études à Poudlard.

Je suis trop abasourdie pour vouloir continuer à la tenir sous mon charme. Je remets mon charisme en veilleuse et Crow secoue la tête, comme pour sortir d'un songe.

- Mais, pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça moi ? S'étonne-t-elle à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

J'hausse les épaules.

- T'avais peut-être besoin de te confier à quelqu'un. Enfin bref, Sirius n'a jamais parlé de ça ! M'exclamé-je.

Elle affiche un sourire désabusé.

- Sirius a été renié par sa famille. Nos fiançailles sont officiellement rompues.

- C'est une chose que tu n'as pas l'air davoir compris visiblement, répliqué-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne perds pas espoir de voir un jour Sirius revenir à la raison. Il reviendra vers sa famille. Ce n'est que . . . la crise d'adolescence, il a besoin de se rebeller. Ca lui passera.

C'est bien connu, l'amour rend aveugle. Mais apparemment, ça rend obtus aussi. Je secoue la tête en inspirant profondément. Maintenant que je comprends un peu mieux ses réactions, j'avoue avoir encore moins de griefs contre elle. Elle est amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse, et elle espère revoir l'homme que'lle aime revenir vers elle et finir par l'épouser, comme prévu. On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'espérer être heureuse. Qui sait à qui d'autre ses parents la colleront pour conserver la pureté du sang ?

Je relève les yeux vers Crow qui me regarde, indécise quant à l'attitude à adopter. Je lui souris.

- Si tu veux bien je propose qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. Comme tu l'as constaté, je ne m'intéresse pas à Sirius, et tu remarqueras rapidement j'espère, que tu te berces d'illusions le concernant. Du peu que j'en sais, il hait cordialement sa famille. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il revienne.

Je voudrais bien ajouter qu'elle devrait elle aussi envoyer paitre ses parents et épouser quelqu'un qu'elle aimera et qu'elle aura choisi, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le prenne bien. Alors, je me tais, lui fais un signe de tête sans attendre sa réponse et fais demi-tour. Maintenant, j'ai deux mots à dire à un certain Gryffondor.

Sac sur l'épaule, je parcours les couloirs du château à la recherche des maraudeurs pendant plusieurs minutes. Je croise plusieurs personnes, leur demande s'il ne les ont pas vus, mais ils semblent être aux abonnés absents. C'est malin, quand je ne veux pas les voir, ils sont partout et quand je les cherche, ils disparaissent de la surface de la planète. Au bout d'une demi-heure, exaspérée, je finis par sortir dans le parc et par rejoindre le stade de Quidditch pour y retrouver Camille. L'heure d'entrainement étant terminée, je vais pouvoir récupérer ma meilleure amie.

En entrant sur le terrain, je constate qu'il n'y a pas que du bleu et bronze de présent. Il y a aussi du rouge et or. J'arrive pile au moment où la transition entre les deux équipes se fait. Evidemment, j'aurais dû penser aux entrainement un peu plus tôt. Mon agacement revigoré, je m'avance vers l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor encore au sol, alors que celle de Serdaigle atterrit pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Remus et Peter qui sont là s'aperçoivent alors de ma présence.

- Salut Mandy, me salue Remus avec un grand sourire en même temps que Peter me fait un signe de la main. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue.

- Bonjour, fais-je en m'arrêtant à son niveau. Sirius est là ?

Un rictus amusé apparait sur les lèvres de Remus.

- J'en connais un qui va être content, dit-il en me montrant l'équipe, me confirmant ce que je pensais.

Je le remercie et m'avance vers le groupe. James est en train d'expliquer le plan d'entrainement à son équipe. Il est toujours aussi gestuel dans ses explications et je vois certains qui sourient, amusés. Je m'immisce dans leur cercle, occasionnant une grande surprise. James, tout aussi étonné que les autres, me reconnait le premier.

- Hey, salut Mandy ! Tu viens nous espionner ? Plaisante-t-il.

Je lui fais un vague salut de la main, les yeux fixés sur Sirius, posté à sa droite. Ce dernier, surpris, sourit et ouvre la bouche pour parler, et me saluer sans doute, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je pointe un doigt dans sa direction que je presse fortement contre sa poitrine, mécontente.

- Espèce de débile atrophié du bulbe, dis-je quelques décibels trop haut. T'as même pas été foutu de te souvenir que t'étais fiancé à Jessie Crow depuis que t'avais onze ans !

Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Puis, un éclair de génie passe dans son regard.

- Ah mais c'est ça ! Je savais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose !

Je colle une solide claque sur son bras droit en grimaçant de rage. Il laisse échapper une exclamation de douleur non feinte. J'ai dû mal contrôler ma force.

- Et après je m'étonne de me retrouver avec de la fiente de véracrasse dans les cheveux, des serpents dans mon sac, ou plus un seul poil sur le caillou. T'aurais pas pu t'en souvenir plus tôt non ? T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Black !

Pas calmée, mais au moins contente d'avoir pu faire part à Sirius de ce que je pensais de sa mémoire de poisson rouge, je fais demi-tour et quitte le stade de Quidditch, mais non sans entendre James dire avec humour :

- Tu dois être content Patmol, toi qui désespérais parce qu'elle ne voulait plus te parler !

Le rire tonitruant de James qui suit sa réplique m'accompagne jusque dans le parc.

****

O0o0O

La tête nauséeuse que tire Camille aurait de quoi m'amuser si je n'étais pas occupée à traiter Dan Smith de tous les noms à voix basse. C'est le déjeuner, le match commence dans une demi-heure, et mon amie a toujours la même tête de malade depuis qu'elle est revenue de son entrainement. Apparemment, elle aurait pris un cognard mal placé, et son imbécile de capitaine n'a pas cru nécessaire de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. J'ai une affreuse envie de tordre le cou à quelqu'un, surtout que je ne me suis toujours pas remise de mon agacement envers Sirius.

Smith semble sentir mon regard sur sa nuque et il tourne ses yeux vers moi. Je lui fais une grimace de colère en montrant Camille d'un signe de la tête. Il la regarde, fronce des sourcils, et hausse des épaules dans ma direction avant de retourner à son repas. Je vais faire de la bouillie à véracrasse de ce crétin ! Je me lève, prête à dire les autres vérités à Smith, quand Camille me retient par la main.

- Laisse tomber, me dit-elle.

- Laisser tomber ? Non mais, est-ce que tu t'es regardée ? Tu ferais peur à un mort !

Un sourire fugace passe sur son visage mais elle ne me lâche pas. Alors, je me rassois en soupirant, excédée. J'essaye de la raisonner.

- Va au moins prendre une potion à l'infirmerie. Je te jure, t'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il t'a cassé quelque chose ce fichu cognard.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Ca va aller, je te dis.

- Tu te sens capable de jouer ? Fais-je avec un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix. Le poste de poursuiveur n'est pas le plus tranquille, tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Ca ira, je te dis. T'inquiète. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

Elle se lève et je fais de même, désireuse de l'accompagner jusqu'au terrain, histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne tourne pas de l'oeil en cours de route. Si je voulais, je pourrais la porter sur mon dos et l'amener de force à l'infirmerie, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien, alors je m'abstiens. On passe devant la table des Gryffondor, que j'ignore, et une interpellation se fait entendre.

- Camille, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix inquiète de Peter résonne dans mes oreilles alors que je le regarde se lever de table pour s'approcher de mon amie. Sourcils froncés, il semble vraiment inquiet de son état de santé. Camille tente un sourire timide pour le rassurer. Inutile de dire que c'est un échec. Peter me regarde alors.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

Je lâche un rire désabusé.

- Bon courage, lui souhaité-je.

Il ne comprend pas et prend la main de Camille en lui disant qu'il l'accompagne voir Pomfresh. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Elle s'arrache de la poigne de Peter en reculant et dit d'une voix irritée :

- Mais non à la fin, je dois jouer ce match. Laissez-moi tranquille, je vais très bien.

Et elle s'éloigne d'un pas chancelant, pas du tout crédible. Je lui donne dix minutes de match, avant de tomber de son balai. Et une fois Camille bien au chaud dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Smith va entendre parler du pays. Peter se tourne alors vers moi, abasourdi par le comportement de mon amie. J'hausse des épaules.

- Elle est très forte au jeu de l'autruche. Même une fois à moitié dans les choux, elle te dira encore qu'elle se porte comme un charme.

Peter roule des yeux, excédé. Je sais ce que c'est, ça fait sept ans que je la connais. J'entends alors James, qui était assis à côté de Peter, se lever de sa place, un morceau de pudding dans la bouche qu'il termine dengloutir.

- On avait l'intention d'aller voir le match, m'annonce-t-il. Ca te dérange si on s'installe avec toi ? Sauf si, bien sûr, tu as encore l'intention de traiter Sirius d'imbécile atrophié du bulbe.

Peter, James et Remus se marrent dans leurs barbes. Apparemment, ils ont apprécié ma courte visite de ce matin. A la tête que tire Sirius de l'autre côté de la table, lui, beaucoup moins. Le temps d'une seconde, je réfléchis à la proposition de James et pèse le pour et le contre. Sirius ne pourra pas me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé deux semaines auparavant puisque nous serons entourés. Et j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec eux, ça fait longtemps.

- C'était _débile _atrophié du bulbe, rectifié-je, et non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais on y va maintenant, j'aimerais rattraper Camille avant qu'elle n'atteigne les vestiaires, au cas où.

Remus et Sirius se lèvent alors et remontent la Grande Salle entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard, pendant que James, Peter et moi filons droit vers les portes. Nous nous y rejoignons avant de passer dans le hall puis de sortir dans le parc. Camille est juste devant. Bien sûr, vu l'état dans lequel elle est, elle ne peut pas marcher vite. Peter et moi courons pour la rejoindre, mais nous ne disons rien. Elle va s'énerver autrement. Derrière, les trois autres maraudeurs nous suivent aussi en silence. Lorsque nous arrivons aux vestiaires, elle est la première sur place et nous la laissons se changer seule. Nous allons prendre place dans les gradins, dans la tribune des Serdaigle.

- Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver de ce côté-ci du terrain, fait James en se penchant sur la rambarde pour jeter un oeil au sol, vingt mètres plus bas. Pas vrai, Sirius ?

Son ami le rejoint près de la rambarde, alors que Remus, Peter et moi prenons place sur le premier banc. Derrière nous, des Serdaigle s'installent à leur tour.

- Ouais, sans parler du fait qu'en première année on était dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, dit Sirius.

Il jette un oeil circulaire sur le terrain, puis les deux amis viennent s'asseoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus, assis à ma gauche, se décale soudainement. Sauf quand je vois Sirius prendre la place nouvellement libérée. C'est une blague ? Sirius me sourit, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Comme si le fait que je l'évite depuis deux semaines, et que je l'ai envoyé bouler tout à l'heure n'avaient aucune importance. J'écarquille les yeux. Mais à quoi il joue ?

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher le morceau ?

La voix de Sirius me ramène sur terre.

- Quel morceau ? demandé-je.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, dit-il. Et j'en ai parlé avec Tony ce matin. Faut qu'on ait une discussion, toi et moi.

Mon coeur loupe un battement et un frisson dégringole le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Autour de nous, les conversation vont bon train, noyant la nôtre.

- T'as parlé du baiser à _Tony _? Sifflé-je avec colère entre mes dents.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminent quand je mentionne notre échange. Il doit se rappeler avec justesse ce moment. Je me mets à rougir, mais mon agacement ne diminue pas.

- Pourquoi justement Tony ? Parmi tous les êtres qui vivent à Poudlard pourquoi _lui _?

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, répond-t-il avec un sourire et un regard mutin.

- Vu la manière dont il se mêle de mes affaires, effectivement non. Maintenant est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se'st dit entre vous, histoire de me préparer pour quand il me tombera sur le dos ?

- Je lui ai demandé si . . . La réaction que nous avons eu lors de notre baiser était dû à l'Appel.

J'hausse un sourcil, l'air blasé. Non mais, même moi j'avais deviné que c'était le cas. Pourquoi il a été poser la question ?

- Il a dit que non.

Je cligne des yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle tu t'attendais, dit-il, apparemment très amusé par notre échange. Tony m'a assuré que le désir ne peut pas être issu de l'Appel sans une morsure au préalable. Donc, il en a déduit que . . . Comment il a dit ? . . . Que c'était une réponse à la tension sexuelle apparemment évidente qui règne entre nous.

J'ouvre la bouche, outrée, prête à nier véhément. Mais ma voix s'est faite la malle. Alors, je referme la bouche. Je passerai mes nerfs sur Tony plus tard. Après tout, il en a l'habitude, entre ses boulettes avec Sirius et sa chasse au Severus. Je relève les yeux sur Sirius et je constate avec étonnement que son regard est vrillé sur mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas longue à comprendre à quoi il pense, surtout quand il se penche dangereusement vers moi. Je suis tétanisée par l'appréhension - et l'excitation. Malgré tout ce que je peux penser, j'ai envie de recommencer. J'ai envie de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains sur ma peau.

Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit, suivi par la présentation par le commentateur des joueurs qui s'envolent. Je me redresse rapidement - je n'avais même pas conscience de m'être penchée sur Sirius - et jette un oeil sur le stade, les joues brulantes. Mince, j'avais failli recommencer ! Il suffisait d'un regard de sa part, d'une simple pensée pour que je me fasse avoir. Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté. Je glisse un oeil en biais sur le profil du Gryffondor. Lui aussi regarde le match à présent. Je constate qu'il a les poings serrés sur les cuisses, comme pour les empêcher de faire quelque chose. Puis, il me jette un coup d'oeil à la dérobée. Un sourire coquin étire ses lèvres quand il remarque que mes yeux sont sur lui. Je cesse aussitôt de le regarder, les joues aussi rouges qu'elles le peuvent. Puis je me lève brusquement, suscitant des réactions de surprise chez les gens qui m'entourent, avant de quitter le gradin au pas de course.

Une fois dans le parc, je m'autorise à souffler, le coeur battant et les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû accepter la proposition de James. Je ne savais pas que Sirius aurait parlé du baiser en présence de ses amis et des autres élèves. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi faible face à lui, face à son regard. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le désirer. Je laisse tomber mon visage entre mes mains. Zut à la fin ! Je ne peux pas, c'est clair pourtant ! Je ne dois pas laisser mon amitié envers Sirius évoluer. Il est absolument hors de question de l'enchainer à moi. Il a droit à une vie normale, comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte, et ne pas avoir à être enchainé au vampire que je suis. Je sais que ses sentiments le poussent vers moi, mais s'il pouvait les oublier, il pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. A une humaine. Une larme roule sur ma joue, que je n'ai pas pu retenir.

- Amandine !

Je me retourne instinctivement à l'appel. Sirius s'approche et s'arrête à cinq pas de moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu pleures ? Constate-t-il. Qu'est-ce que . . .

Je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase et m'enfuis en courant, à une vitesse à laquelle il ne pourra pas me suivre. J'arrive en moins de dix secondes dans les escaliers de marbre, les yeux rivés au sol en essayant de sécher mes larmes, et je bouscule quelqu'un. La personne me rattrape par les épaules. Vue la vitesse à laquelle j'étais, ça ne peut être qu'une personne.

- Mandy ? S'étonne Tony. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je relève la tête vers lui.

- S'il te plait, dis à Sirius que je veux rien de lui, d'accord. Ni sang, ni quoi que ce soit. Qu'il me laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Derrière moi, j'entends les pas de Sirius qui coure, encore ténus. Il se rapproche peu à peu.

- Sil te plait, Tony, fais-le lui comprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Il mérite mieux qu'un vampire.

Puis, je m'arrache à son étreinte et reprends la direction de ma tour, ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine. Ca ma coûté de prononcer ces mots. J'y pensais depuis des jours, solution radicale à mon problème, sans n'avoir jamais osé le dire. Un sanglot m'échappe. C'est douloureux de repousser ainsi Sirius, même si je ne l'ai pas fait directement. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire de toute façon. Je monte les escaliers mobiles quatre à quatre, et prends le couloir qui mène à la tour des Serdaigle. J'espère avoir réussi à éloigner Sirius, à avoir éteint les sentiments qu'il a commencé à développer. Peut-être même qu'il me détestera, ce qui sera mieux, même si ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Je pénètre dans la salle commune, monte directement dans mon dortoir vide et m'écrase sur mon lit. Je laisse libre cours à mon chagrin. J'ignore quand exactement j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Sirius. Peut-être quand Camille et Tony ont semé le doute dans mon esprit ? Quand nous nous sommes embrassés ? Quand il a accepté ma nature de vampire ? Ou même, avant tout ça, quand on a commencé à se côtoyer ? Je l'ignore, je ne veux même pas le savoir, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est par contre, c'est d'oublier cet amour naissant, d'arrêter de penser à son contact électrisant, de ne plus respirer son odeur envoutante. Je dois le laisser partir. Je préfère le voir vivre loin de moi, plutôt que de le condamner à la mort en le gardant à mes côtés.

****

O0o0O

Un mal de crâne impressionnant me vrille les tempes. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharne à me faire un trou dans la cervelle. J'essaye de faire passer la douleur en massant, mais rien à faire. C'est bien la première fois depuis ma transformation que j'ai mal comme ça. J'en avais presque oublié à quel point c'est désagréable. En même temps, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à pas autant pleurer.

Les paupières lourdes, je redresse la tête au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie souvre. Je pivote légèrement sur mon tabouret pour voir qui pénètre ici à cette heure, après le couvre-feu. Il est près de onze heures du soir, personne n'a le droit d'être là. C'est Dan Smith, vêtu à la moldue, tortillant ses mains en me lançant des coups d'oeil anxieux et repentants. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je le vois et je me lève instantanément de mon siège pour le rejoindre devant la porte.

- Dix points en moins pour non-respect du couvre-feu, Smith, déclaré-je en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller la malade. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas vivre le restant de tes jours avec un membre en moins, je te conseille de partir très vite.

Smith me lance un regard agacé. Je me retiens non sans peine de gronder pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis sérieuse dans mes menaces.

- Je suis désolé, me murmure-t-il.

- Désolé ! Sifflé-je entre mes dents. Non mais t'as vu la tête qu'elle a ?

En parlant, je désigne d'un geste de la main le lit auprès duquel j'étais installée depuis quinze heures de l'après-midi. Camille y est bordée délicatement. Elle est inconsciente depuis plusieurs heures. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle n'a pas tenu sur son balai, et elle ne doit d'être à peu près entière qua'ux réflexes d'un de ses co-équipiers, qui l'a récupérée avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne par terre. Elle a fait une chute de quarante mètres. Et tout ça parce que son abruti de capitaine n'a pas daigné s'inquiéter de ce fichu cognard qui l'avait frappée à l'entrainement et qui lui avait brisé trois côtes. Cette idiote de Camille a supporté la douleur en silence pour son équipe. Elle aussi elle va m'entendre quand elle sera éveillée.

- Je sais ! J'aurais dû l'envoyer à l'infirmerie dès que le cognard l'avait touchée, mais . . .

- Bien sûr que t'aurais dû !

- Elle ne s'est pas plainte !

- On parle de Camille, _là _! Quand est-ce que tu l'as déjà entendue se plaindre ?

Smith pince des lèvres. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux énervés, ce qui ne nous avance pas à grand-chose. Je prends une profonde inspiration en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine. Smith baisse son regard sur moi et jajoute :

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à elle, même si je sais qu'elle te dira que ce n'était pas de ta faute et tout le tralala. Et t'as intérêt à faire amende honorable, parce qu'autrement, je risque de vraiment me mettre en pétard.

Smith fronce des sourcils, après avoir jeté un oeil sur la silhouette endormie de mon amie.

- Qu'entends-tu par faire "amende honorable" ?

- Tout le temps de sa convalescence, tu devras l'aider au mieux. Elle va devoir rester ici quelques jours, et donc ne pourra pas assister aux cours. Je ne pourrais être toujours avec elle, alors quand je ne serais pas là, je veux que tu lui tiennes compagnie. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire, puisque _c'est de ta faute._

Smith acquiesce. J'avais cru qu'il serait plus dur à convaincre. Je lui tourne le dos et retourne sur mon tabouret. Je passe une main sur le visage de mon amie, écarte une mèche blonde qui vole autour de sa bouche et que je glisse derrière son oreille.

- Tu vas rester ici toute la nuit ? Me demande Smith depuis la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Non, réponds-je, je vais bientôt retourner à la tour. Par contre, toi, tu devrais déjà être dans ton dortoir. Rentre avant de te faire attraper par Rusard.

Je l'entends bouger, signe qu'il suit mon conseil. La porte s'ouvre, mais avant qu'elle ne se referme, il s'adresse encore une fois à moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était aussi grave. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'aimer voir souffrir les autres. Je serais plus attentif la prochaine fois.

Puis, la porte se referme et son odeur déserte la pièce. Je suis de nouveau seule avec Camille. Je soupire. Mince, quand le préfet de cinquième année est venu me chercher en catastrophe cet après-midi en me disant que Camille avait fait une chute de son balai, j'avais vraiment peur que le pire fût arrivé. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter ça. Camille m'est trop précieuse pour que je me remette si sa mort devait survenir. Elle est le seul membre de ma famille inexistante.

Lâchant le visage de Camille du regard, je me lève, me baisse pour poser une bise sur la joue de mon amie et me dirige vers la porte. La soif commence à brûler ma gorge. Je quitte l'infirmerie en silence et cours dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à sortir par les portes de chêne. Je traverse le parc rapidement et m'enfonce dans la noirceur de la Forêt Interdite. Je me mets immédiatement en chasse. J'ai la chance de tomber sur un loup imposant qui, à lui seul, parvient à me satisfaire amplement. Une fois cela fait, je décide de revenir vers le parc à vitesse humaine. Il n'est pas tard, et savoir que Camille ne sera pas à la tour pour m'accueillir ne me donne pas envie de me presser.

En traversant le parc, je prends le temps d'admirer le ciel étoilé, exempt de tout nuage. J'admire les constellations et, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mon regard s'attarde sur celle du chien. Sirius. Je prends une profonde inspiration, refusant à mes larmes de s'écouler à nouveau. J'ai déjà trop pleuré et ma tête ne supporterait pas plus de douleur. Je me demande si Tony a bien fait passer mon message au Gryffondor. J'imagine que oui, il était juste derrière moi. A l'heure qu'il est, Sirius doit m'en vouloir terriblement. Il ne m'adressera plus la parole. Ses amis non plus, peut-être. Ils me manquent déjà. Il me manque, _lui_. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je lui aurais sans doute laissé une chance, peut-être aurions nous fait un bout de chemin ensemble dans la vie. Mais avec ma soif de son sang, le risque que je le tue est trop grand. Lui donner la mort m'est inconcevable. La mort, ou l'immortalité. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il se doit de rester lui-même pour pouvoir poursuivre la vie, telle qu'il l'a commencée. Je sais à quel point il est heureux avec les maraudeurs, il me l'a déjà dit. James, Remus et Peter sont toute sa vie, ils sont ses piliers. Si je lui arrache ça, il sombrera, même si je suis là. Je ne suis pas eux après tout.

Je lâche le ciel du regard et reprends la route qui mène au château. M'éloigner de Sirius est la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre. Sans aucun lien avec mon Calice, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Sirius poursuivra sa vie, comme si je 'ny étais jamais entrée, et je rejoindrais Lucinda à Vienne, pour un nouveau départ. Je couperais la plupart des relations qui me rattachent à l'Angleterre et je me choisirais enfin _ma _vie. C'est mon souhait.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Jessie Crow s'est autant acharnée sur cette pauvre Mandy. ^^ Et vous vous dites que, décidément, la vampire mérite des baffes. Rassurez-vous, cette situation ne durera pas.

Au prochain chapitre, on assistera au retour de Lucinda. ;)

A lundi, gros bisoux et merci de m'avoir lu. =)


	26. De retour à Poudlard

****

Chapitre 26 : De retour à Poudlard

********__

Chère Mandy,

J'espère que tout se passe bien en Ecosse et que tu as réussi à t'acclimater au caractère quelque peu particulier de mon ami Tony.

Je t'envoies ce petit mot pour t'apprendre que je serais bientôt de retour à Poudlard. Tony m'a communiqué ses notes sur l'enquête et tout cela me semble bien mystérieux. Les autorités vampires ont donc décidés que je serais plus utile en Ecosse qu'ici. Ce message te parviendra sans doute tout juste avant mon arrivée. Tony connait déjà la date et l'heure exact.

Dans l'attente de te revoir, je t'embrasse fort,

Lucinda.

Je pose la lettre sur la table, souriant malgré moi. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu revoir Lucinda aussi vite. J'avais imaginé devoir attendre la fin de mes études. Mais je suis contente de la savoir en route. Je récupère la lettre, la fourre dans mon sac et quitte la salle commune pour chercher Tony. Je prends tout d'abord la direction de ses appartements, bien que je ne sois pas certaine qu'il y soit : il n'a toujours pas abandonné la chasse au Severus. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs, depuis peu, développé un don pour se faire oublier. Malheureusement, ça marche moyennement bien sur les vampires dont les sens sont exacerbés.

Arrivée aux appartement de Tony, je frappe deux coups. Pas de réponse. Je soupire. Je n'ai plus qu'à courir dans tout le château pour essayer de le trouver, à moins d'attendre l'heure du dîner, ce qui me semble totalement inconcevable. Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Il est près de treize heures et je dois avoir quatre heures de potions. Severus y sera, Tony est peut-être déjà dans le coin. Je fais marche arrière et descends jusquau sous-sol. Des élèves sont déjà présents devant la salle de classe, dont les maraudeurs et Camille qui est sortie le matin-même de l'infirmerie. Mais aucune trace du vampire ou du Serpentard. Je rejoins donc mon amie, qui s'est installée entre un Poufsouffle et Crow.

En me postant face à Camille, je souris à Crow. Elle a accepté ma trêve, ce qui fait que l'ambiance dans le dortoir est beaucoup plus cordial. Il nous ait même arrivé une fois de discuter, afin d'échanger des avis sur un cours de Sortilèges. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes amies, c'est une chose qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais, mais au moins elle ne me tire plus dans les pattes, ce qui est excellent pour nous deux. Je regarde ensuite Camille. Elle est comme d'habitude, on pourrait presque croire qui ne lui ait rien arrivé, sauf que Smith depuis l'autre bout du couloir n'arrête pas de la fixer, mal à laise. Il s'en veut encore, malgré tous les services qu'il lui a rendu, comme je le lui avais demandé. Il a tellement bien fait son travail d'ailleurs, que je n'avais plus qu'à tenir compagnie à mon amie. Tous les cours, il les lui donnait.

- Alors, ce courrier ? Pourquoi il n'est pas arrivé ce matin avec le reste ?

Je souris à Camille. Un troisième année est venu me chercher pendant le déjeuner pour me dire qu'une chouette avec une lettre à mon nom attendait dans la salle commune, et qu'elle ne laissait personne l'approcher. Ils avaient de sacrés volatiles en Autriche. Les informations étaient bien gardées avec eux.

- C'est Lucinda, dis-je. Elle m'annonce qu'elle vient à Poudlard. Tony stagne avec l'enquête et elle aimerait pouvoir l'aider.

Camille acquiesce, un sourire s'épanouissant progressivement sur son visage.

- Tu dois être contente, fait-elle alors.

J'hoche de la tête, au moment où le professeur Slughorn ouvre la porte de sa salle de classe. Il nous demande de prendre place, et je me retrouve avec Camille, sur une des tables de la seconde rangée. Nous sortons nos affaires, pendant que le professeur nous informe que nous allons confectionner la Goutte du mort-vivant. C'est une potion apprise en sixième année, mais depuis quelques semaines, tous les cours ne sont que des révisions, afin de se perfectionner pour les ASPIC's. Les professeurs sont plus cool avec nous, plus patient avec nos erreurs. Ca nous permet de ne pas trop stresser pour les examens, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Certains d'entre nous ont vraiment des têtes de déterrés depuis quelque temps.

Lorsque le professeur Slughorn termine son discours, un élève de chaque binôme se lève pour aller chercher les éléments nécessaire à la confection de la potion. Camille s'avance vers la réserve, pendant que je mets notre chaudron sur la table, et que jallume un feu en dessous. J'y verse ensuite de l'eau avec ma baguette, et attends l'ébullition ainsi que le retour de Camille. Je pose ma baguette sur la table, m'assied sur mon siège et relis les étapes de la confection. J'en suis à la quatrième, quand je vois un morceau de parchemin atterrir sur ma table, juste sous mon nez. Etonnée, je le prends et le déplie. Une écriture que je ne connais pas en pattes de mouches s'étend sur le papier, en une seule phrase.

__

Il faut qu'on parle.

Je me retourne, scanne la pièce du regard pour découvrir qui ma envoyé ce message non signé, et s'il est bien adressé à moi. Je croise alors les pupilles noires de Rogue qui sont fixés sur moi. Je l'interroge du regard et il hoche très discrètement la tête. Je me remets alors droite. Pourquoi le Serpentard veut-il me parler ? Et de quoi ? Je ne vois que Tony, c'est la seule chose qui nous lie d'une quelconque manière. Je prends ma plume, et marque ma réponse sous la phrase de Rogue.

__

Rendez-vous au tableau de la nymphe manchot, 17h30. Je t'y attendrais.

Je vérifies que le professeur Slughorn ne me regarde pas, tout en chiffonnant le morceau de parchemin, me retourne et vise la table de Rogue. La boulette de papier atterrit pas loin du feu de son chaudron, et il réussit à la récupérer avant qu'elle ne brûle. Il lit le message et, sans me regarder, hoche de nouveau la tête. Rendez-vous est prit. Je me remet face à ma table, au moment où Camille se ramène, les bras chargés. Je la déleste de tout ce qui déborde et nous commençons notre potion.

Quatre heures et deux potions plus tard, nous quittons les cachots. Camille parle autant qu'elle peut sur nos réussites et les chances d'avoir un Optimal pour les potions. J'avoue ne pas être trop attentive à ce qu'elle dit, du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au troisième étage avec les escaliers mobiles. Là, elle se tourne vers moi et dit :

- Il faut que je te laisse, je vais voir Peter, il a besoin d'un coup de main. On se voit au dîner.

J'acquiesce, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Camille passe de plus en plus de temps, seule avec Peter. Je me demande s'ils ne font vraiment que réviser. Un sourire amusé étire mes lèvres alors que je prends la direction du tableau à la nymphe manchot. Si elle est avec lui, je leur souhaite plein de bonheur. Camille en a bien besoin, et je pense que Peter aussi. Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu avec une fille.

Le bruit de mes pas résonnent dans cette partie du château désaffectée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui passent par là, puisqu'aucun cours n'y est donné, et qu'aucun des lieux communs ne sy trouvent. Il n'y a que ceux qui veulent un peu de solitude qui s'y rende, puisque le coin est encore en assez bon état, comparé à d'autres. Je m'arrête devant le portrait souhaité, jette un oeil à la jeune fille qui danse autour d'un arbre, les bras en moins, et m'adosse au mur de pierre en croisant les chevilles. Je n'attends qu'une dizaine de minutes, avant de voir Rogue apparaitre. Il s'arrête juste devant moi, et je me détache du mur, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il plisse des yeux, et une lueur de colère et d'impatience traverses son regard.

- De ton ami vampire. Je commence à en avoir marre de le voir me courir après.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse au juste ? C'est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Il fronce des sourcils.

- Je _sais _que tu peux l'arrêter. Tu en es capable, avec ou sans magie. Tu es comme lui après tout.

Mon coeur s'arrête de battre l'espace d'une seconde, avant de repartir à toute allure. Je fronce des sourcils à mon tour, et tente de savoir quand est-ce qu'il a pu l'apprendre. Mon esprit se tourne immédiatement vers le jour où j'ai mené Rogue à Tony. C'est le seul moment où il aurait pu l'apprendre, et je me souviens vaguement avoir entendu Tony me dire "ton Calice" . Rogue n'a pas dû être très long à faire le lien, et difficile pour moi dé réfuter ce qu'il a deviné.

- Effectivement, je suis comme lui, mais je ne peux rien faire pour autant. Tony a été transformé il y a près de trois cent ans, et moi il y a à peine cinq mois. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour retenir un vampire de son âge.

- Convainc-le.

Ca sonne comme un ordre. Cela me hérisse le poil.

- C'est à toi de le faire, c'est toi son Calice. Moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Si tu veux qu'il te lâche, dis-lui que tu réfléchiras à la question, mais que d'ici là, il doit te laisser tranquille. Peut-être que ça marchera.

Je vois Rogue prendre une grande inspiration, pour calmer sa colère.

- _Peut-être _? Relève-t-il. J'ai besoin de certitude. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir me coller au train jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je roule des yeux. Il commence à m'agacer. Il croit sans doute que c'est simple ? Qu'il existe une solution miracle ? Il se trompe totalement. Et je peux absolument rien y faire.

- Ecoute Rogue, je ne peux rien pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Quoi que je puisse dire à Tony n'y changera rien, c'est une vraie tête de bois. Seul toi peut y arriver. Tu es un Serpentard non ? Tu es rusé ? Alors utilises ta tête à bon escient pour une fois.

Il plisse des yeux.

- N'es-tu pas _censée _être intelligente ? Rétorque-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

- L'intelligence n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Peu importe ton QI, il faut être malin pour échapper à un vampire, surtout si le vampire en question n'abandonne pas l'idée de faire de toi son compagnon.

Rogue grimace.

- Par pure curiosité, Rogue, fais-je alors, qu'est-ce qui te rebute le plus : l'idée de donner ton sang en nourriture ou avoir une relation intime avec un homme ?

Il ne peut empêcher ses joues de rougir, bien que son regard soit fermement planté dans le mien. Il a beaucoup de fierté, peut-être même un peu trop pour son propre bien.

- Les deux, crache-t-il ensuite avec colère.

- C'est dommage. Tony est un chic type, je suis sûre que tu serais bien avec lui. Un vampire fait toujours tout pour le bonheur de son Calice, il nous est inconcevable de vous faire du mal.

J'ai l'impression d'être l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je pousse le Calice de Tony dans ses bras, alors que je fais tout pour éviter le mien. Rogue plisse alors des yeux et un sourire étire ses lèvres fines. Je crois qu'il vient d'avoir une idée.

- Bien je crois que finalement j'ai eu ce que je voulais, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je le regarde partir, sans un merci ni un au revoir, mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Les Serpentard sont des gens très mal élevés, tout le monde le sait. Je m'en vais moi aussi, et prends la direction opposée pour rejoindre ma tour. En y arrivant, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Tony, assis devant le portrait. Quand il me voit, il se lève en souriant.

- Justement, je voulais te voir, dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur. J'ai reçue une lettre de Lucinda.

Il hoche de la tête.

- Je sais, j'étais venue te voir pour ça aussi. Elle m'a précisé de te donner la date et l'heure de son arrivée.

Impatiente, je le presse de m'en dire plus.

- Alors ? Elle sera là quand ?

Un sourire amusé lui mange la moitié du visage.

- Elle est déjà arrivée, m'apprend-t-il, il y a deux heures.

****

O0o0O

La porte s'ouvre presque immédiatement après que Tony y ait toqué deux coups brefs. Le profil de Lucinda apparait alors, vêtu d'un pantalon noir en coton léger et d'une chemisette rouge cintrée. Elle nous sourit et, heureuse que je suis de la revoir, je m'avance pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle fait une tête de plus que moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de nicher mon visage contre le haut de sa poitrine et de respirer son odeur. C'est fou ce qu'elle a pu me manquer. Lucinda rigole légèrement et me rend mon étreinte, me pressant contre elle.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, petite soeur, me dit-elle.

Je me recule légèrement et lui souris, puis elle regarde Tony, avant de nous inviter à entrer dans les appartements qu'elle avait déjà la dernière fois. Nous nous installons dans les fauteuils qui entourent le feu de cheminée ronflant, et je me retrouve encerclée par les deux vampires.

- Comment ça s'est passé à Vienne ? Demande Tony. Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Que les crimes ne devaient pas rester impunis. Nous devrons amener le vampire responsable des meurtres en Autriche dès que nous l'aurons capturé. La Reine souhaite savoir pourquoi il agit comme il le fait.

Lucinda me jette ensuite un coup d'oeil et demande :

- Est-il réapparu depuis ta lettre ?

J'acquiesce.

- Une fois seulement mais pas à Poudlard. C'était à Pré-au-Lard, un village exclusivement sorcier à un ou deux miles dici. Nous l'avons aperçus, Tony et moi, mais il a transplané avant qu'on ait pu lui mettre la main dessus. Depuis, rien du tout. Ca remonte à il y a un moins environ.

Tony confirme d'un hochement de tête. Lucinda se renfonce dans son fauteuil en soupirant et glisse une mèche de ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

- Que pense la Reine de tout cela ? Demande Tony.

Lucinda secoue la tête.

- Rien de spécial pour l'instant. Elle attend de connaitre la fin de toute cette histoire.

Tony, les bras posés sur ses cuisses, et penché en avant, fixe Lucinda d'un air penseur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sens comme un sous-entendu dans ce regard. Le vampire a une attitude envers Lucinda que j'ai du mal à cerner, une sorte de profond respect. Cela se lit dans son regard. Je les regarde à tour de rôle, sans réussir à comprendre, puis je romps le silence qui s'est installé.

- Tony a ressenti l'Appel, annoncé-je, plutôt abruptement, à notre nouvelle arrivante.

Lucinda me lance un regard surpris avant de reporter son attention sur Tony.

- Sérieusement ? Demande-t-elle.

Tony, l'air gêné - une première ! - acquiesce tout en évitant son regard. Puis, Lucinda sourit, visiblement ravie pour son ami.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

Tony redresse la tête et lui rend son sourire. Puis, il me glisse une oeillade mutine. Je sens qu'il va encore se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas.

- Et Mandy a décidé de rejeter son Calice.

Lucinda tourne sa tête vers moi si vite que j'ai presque cru qu'elle allait se l'arracher. Puis, elle s'offusque :

- Tu rejettes ton Calice ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans l'explication que je t'ai donné à ce sujet ?

Je me renfrogne.

- Parlons-en, tiens, de tes explications. Tu m'as seulement dit qu'il serait de la nourriture pour moi, pas un compagnon à vie.

- Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ? Riposte-t-elle. Je voulais que tu le découvres par toi-même, que tu expérimentes cela comme une grande fille.

Je grimace.

- Et comment j'aurais fait sans personne pour m'arrêter au cas où j'irais trop loin ? Je pourrais le tuer, sans même m'en rendre compte, trop obnubilée par ma soif. Je tiens beaucoup trop à mon Calice à présent, pour vouloir tenter l'expérience.

Tony ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour répliquer, mais Lucinda l'en empêche d'un signe de la main. Ce dernier lui lance alors un regard surpris.

- Ne dis rien. Je suppose que c'est toi qui lui a dit pour le côté sentimental du Calice, donc c'est de ta faute si elle réagit de cette manière. Tu aurais dû te taire ce jour-là.

Puis, elle se tourne vers moi.

- Tu comprendras rapidement à quel point ce que tu fais est irréalisable.

Je décide de ne même pas l'écouter. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point je peux être têtue quand j'ai décidé quelque chose. J'ai pris ma décision, je suis prête à souffrir pour que Sirius garde sa vie telle qu'il la connait, et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

Je jette un oeil sur la pendule murale de l'appartement. Elle indique pratiquement dix-neuf heures, l'heure du dîner. Je me lève.

- Nous devrions y aller, le dîner va bientôt être servi. J'imagine que vous allez manger avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Tony soupire en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste. Je l'interroge du regard, mais c'est Lucinda qui m'explique pourquoi une telle réaction de la part du vampire.

- Ton directeur est un homme très curieux. Il va sans doute encore profiter de ce dîner pour nous abreuver de questions sur ce qu'il ne sait pas des vampires.

J'hausse des épaules.

- J'avoue ne rien savoir à son propos, sauf qu'il est un puissant sorcier. J'imagine que c'est légitime de sa part de vouloir connaitre toutes les facettes des vampires, dont l'un est une de ses élèves.

Lucinda se lève avec une moue peu convaincante.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison, me dit-elle alors que Tony se lève à son tour et que nous sortons des appartements.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Tony prend des nouvelles de personne que je ne connais pas auprès de Lucinda, je les écoute d'une oreille distraite. Je repense à Camille et à ce que j'ai deviné de son rendez-vous avec Peter. Je vais sans doute lui poser la question, pour en avoir le coeur net. Si elle sort avec lui, je vais avoir du mal à continuer d'éviter les maraudeurs. Je suis déjà surprise que Camille n'ait rien fait à ce propos, me laissant m'éloigner tranquillement. J'imagine qu'elle est trop prise par son propre bonheur, ce qui facilite mes affaires. J'espère qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant la fin de l'année.

Nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle, déjà presque pleine. Les repas viennent d'être servis, si j'en juge d'après l'enthousiasme avec lequel la majorité de Poudlard se sert en nourriture. Je repère Camille à la table des Serdaigle, et je quitte Lucinda et Tony sur un signe de la main. Quelques élèves se retournent sur eux quand ils les voient passer, mais la plupart ne remarquent même pas le retour de Lucinda. Je me glisse sur le banc face à mon amie et jette un oeil sur son assiette. Cette fois-ci, elle s'est servie d'une généreuse part de poulet avec des frites. Je prends la même chose en portions amoindries, et la regarde engloutir la peau grillé de sa volaille.

- Alors, ces révisions ? Demandé-je.

- Très bien, répond-t-elle. Peter fait des progrès, j'ai bon espoir qu'il décroche au moins un Effort Exceptionnel aux ASPIC's.

- Potions ? Demandé-je.

Elle confirme d'un signe de tête, tout en engloutissant une frite.

- Et toi, ces retrouvailles avec Lucinda ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

J'acquiesce tout en tripatouillant le contenue de mon assiette. Je lève les yeux et aperçois le profil de Rogue. Il regarde Tony du coin de l'oeil, le surveille. Le vampire est en train de le désigner à Lucinda, je devine qu'elle lui a demandé qui était l'heureux élu. Cela na pas l'air de mettre le Serpentard particulièrement en joie. Autour de lui, ses amis tentent de lui parler, mais il ne les écoute visiblement pas, préférant fusiller Tony du regard.

- Mandy ?

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de la scène quand Camille m'interpelle.

- Oui ?

Elle fronce des sourcils. Je sens que ce qu'elle va me dire ne va pas me mettre en joie, et qu'elle en est consciente. Pourtant, elle se lance quand même.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas te faire plaisir, j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques temps, te parler des maraudeurs te met d'humeur maussade, mais je vais quand même le dire. Peter et moi quand nous nous voyons, il nous arrive de discuter, et il m'a récemment confié que . . . Enfin, qu'entre toi et Sirius, ça ne va pas fort. Il semblerait que ce soit toi qui mette une distance. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Je regarde Camille avec circonspection. Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu lui dire Peter ? Et qu'est-ce que Sirius a bien pu dire à son ami ? Je n'ai rien dit à Camille, au sujet du baiser et de tout ce qui a suivi, notamment mes décisions. Je sais qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai choisi de faire, mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas la laisser interférer dans mes affaires. C'est ma vie sur le long terme qui est en jeu, c'est à moi seule de prendre la décision, même si je ne suis sans doute pas la mieux placée pour cela. Je relève la tête et regarde mon amie. Elle attend visiblement une réponse de ma part. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux que m'aider, mais s'il te plait, ne te mêle pas de ça. Je sais déjà ce que tu me dirais, et je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre me le dire, de te voir insister auprès de moi. Tu sais à quel point je peux détester ça. Alors, je préfère que tu ignores ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux juste te confier que j'ai dit certaines choses à Sirius qui font qu'il me déteste maintenant, et c'est exactement ce que je veux.

Camille fronce de nouveau des sourcils, l'accentuant.

- Sirius te déteste ? Répète-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Peter tout à l'heure. Il m'a même confié que vous vous êtes embrassés et que ça a plu à Sirius, et qu'il ne demande qu'à recommencer.

- Il n'a pas parlé de ce que lui a dit Tony ? M'étonné-je, ignorant volontairement son allusion au baiser, bien que je sache que je risque de passer à la casserole sous peu.

Camille penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

- Si, et c'est justement pour ça que Sirius ne tente rien. Tony lui a dit ce week-end qu'il devrait te laisser aller à ton rythme, de ne pas te brusquer.

J'ouvre des grands yeux éberlués. Tony a dit _quoi _?

- Mais . . . Mais . . .

Je suis tout juste capable de balbutier ces quelques mots sous le regard de plus en plus surpris et intrigué de mon amie. Je tourne alors mes yeux vers la table des professeurs où les deux vampires tiennent compagnie au directeur. Tony n'a absolument pas fait passer le message à Sirius. Il l'a même arrangé à sa sauce ! Mais quand est-ce que ce fichu vampire va apprendre à faire ce qu'on lui demande et rien de plus ! La colère s'emparant peu à peu de moi, je déglutis, sers les poings et ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de me calmer et de ne pas créer une esclandre en pleine Grande Salle. Sentant que ça ne sert à rien, je préfère me lever de table et de quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'adosse contre le mur et m'y laisse glisser jusqu'à masseoir par terre. Soupirant, je ressers mes genoux contre mon torse et pose mon menton dessus. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Tony sorte, histoire d'avoir une explication. D'ici là, il faut que me calme. Je passe les minutes suivantes à respirer profondément et calmement.

Soudain, l'odeur de Rogue se rapproche. Je relève la tête et regarde les portes de la Grande Salle. Il en sort, le nez plongé dans un bouquin, sans même me remarquer. Il prend la direction des cachots et c'est alors qu'il a à peine posé le pied sur la première marche que Sirius sort à son tour de la Grande Salle. Lui non plus ne semble pas me remarquer. Par contre, il ne rate pas la présence de Rogue. Sous mes yeux éberlués, je vois le Gryffondor sortir sa baguette de sa poche et interpeller le Serpentard. Ce dernier se retourne, surpris, puis avisant Sirius, sort lui aussi sa baguette de sa poche.

- Black, crache ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Seulement te poser une question. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Amandine pendant le cours de Potions ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

Déstabilisée par ce qu'il se passe sous mon regard, je me lève. Rogue m'aperçois alors enfin, alors que Sirius lui dit :

- Je sais que tes amis l'ont menacés le mois dernier. Je serais toi, je me tiendrais loin d'elle, surtout si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi.

Debout derrière Sirius, les sourcils froncés, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine. Je me demande à quoi il joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de vouloir me défendre comme ça ? Il croit peut-être que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule ? C'est qui l'effrayant vampire ici, lui ou moi ? Puis, Rogue émet un rire sardonique.

- Je pense que ta Serdaigle est suffisamment grande pour prendre soin d'elle. Et elle ne va pas tarder à te le faire comprendre.

Sur ces paroles, il donne un coup de tête dans ma direction. Sirius se retourne et me voit. Il affiche un air de surprise totale et Rogue en profite pour prendre la tangente. Il semble aussi courageux que moi.

- Amandine ? Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? Me demande Sirius.

Je le regarde, agacée.

- J'étais dans le couloir avant toi, je te signale. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à Rogue de cette manière ? Il n'a rien fait.

Sirius fronce des sourcils et range sa baguette en constatant que le Serpentard est parti.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et Camille m'a dit que ses amis t'avaient menacé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Je suis assez forte pour prendre soin de moi, bien mieux que tu ne pourrais le faire. Noublies pas _qui _je suis.

- Je n'oublies pas, massure-t-il en s'avançant. Au fait, est-ce que ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois ? Tony m'a dit que tu étais déboussolée et que je devais te laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à moi. Mais j'avoue que ça me gène. Si ça ne va pas, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

Je me force à ignorer ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Un conseil, dis-je alors, ne t'en prends pas à Rogue, ni toi, ni tes amis. Autrement, ce'st à Tony que vous aurez à faire, et je ne pourrais rien pour vous.

Il fronce des sourcils. J'imagine qu'il ne comprend pas le lien entre le vampire et le Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela le regarde de toute façon. Décidant que j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, je décide de reprendre ma place assise, par terre, là où j'étais avant que les deux garçons ne sortent de la Grande Salle. Je suis consciente que ne pas m'en aller tout de suite va inciter Sirius à continuer à me parler, à me tirer les vers du nez. Mais je suis fatiguée de fuir. Il est plus simple de l'ignorer. Cela accomplira ce que Tony n'a pas fait, même si ça m'est douloureux.

Heureusement pour moi, le reste des maraudeurs, sans doute alertés par l'absence de leur amis, le rejoignent. Ils nous jettent des regards surpris, puis James passe son bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

- Tu as fini de manger ? Avec Remus et Peter, on a décidé d'aller faire une partie de bataille explosive dans le parc.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? Ajoute alors Remus en se tournant vers moi.

Je secoue la tête.

- Merci, mais j'attends Tony et Lucinda.

Remus acquiesce et tous les quatre se dirigent vers le hall dentrée. Sirius n'oublie pas en partant de m'adresser un sourire. Je ne le lui rends pas, et évite son regard, gênée, en fixant le sol de pierre. Après leur départ, les élèves quittent peu à peu le dîner pour retourner à leurs maisons ou aller errer dans le parc sous le soleil déclinant. Camille sort à son tour et elle attend Tony et Lucinda avec moi. Je la remercie silencieusement de ne pas remettre les maraudeurs sur le tapis, et je n'ose pas le faire en lui demandant pour Peter. La réponse attendra un autre jour. Les deux vampires finissent alors par quitter la Grande Salle. Camille salue Lucinda et après quelques échanges, il est décidé que mon amie peut nous accompagner jusque dans les appartements de la vampire. Nous en prenons la direction.

- Vous êtes en Ecosse pour longtemps ? Demande Camille à Lucinda alors que nous passons dans les escaliers mobiles.

- Cela dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle nous appréhendons la créateur de Mandy. Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, mais nous espérons que ce sera rapide. Il y a déjà eu bien trop de morts.

Je vois une ombre passer dans le regard de mon amie. Lucinda aussi sans doute, puisqu'elle change de conversation en lui demandant des informations sur sa famille. C'est alors que Camille lui raconte le jour où j'ai envoyé son agaçant petit frère dans une poubelle, que je capte une odeur de sang dans l'air. Du sang frais et humain. Les deux autres aussi et nous nous arrêtons tous les trois, Camille ensuite avec un temps de retard, ne comprenant pas. Nous nous mettons alors à renifler pour deviner d'où vient l'odeur. Plus loin dans un couloir adjacent aux escaliers, une porte s'ouvre. L'odeur se fait plus forte. Nous nous ruons là-bas, mais au bout de deux pas, je m'arrête, reconnaissant une autre odeur. Mon créateur sort alors de la pièce. Avisant Lucinda et Tony qui courent dans sa direction, il prend la fuite. Tous trois disparaissent alors au coin du couloir, à vitesse de vampire.

- Mandy ? M'interpelle Camille avec une voix hésitante.

Je me retourne vers elle.

- Va à la Grande Salle. Préviens le directeur qu'il y a eu une autre attaque. Dépêche-toi.

Bien que légèrement tétanisée, elle acquiesce et finit par courir dans les escaliers et disparaitre à son tour. Je me rue ensuite vers la pièce d'où s'échappe l'odeur de sang et me précipite sur le corps qui y est étendu par terre, très pâle. Je m'agenouille près du jeune homme allongé et pose ma main contre son cou, d'où son sang continue à s'échapper. Je cherche un pouls, un souffle. Mais il n'y en a plus. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Le jeune Serpentard est mort.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Oui, je sais, je fais encore ma méchante. Mais depuis le temps, vous devriez y être habitués, non ? ^^ Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne une petite info : vous allez adorer (dans le bon sens) le prochain chapitre. =) Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. D'ailleurs, son titre est **Seconde morsure**.

A lundi pocain tous le monde !

Bisous.


	27. Seconde morsure

****

Chapitre 27 : Seconde morsure

Les professeurs arrivent quelques minutes après que j'ai constaté le décès du Serpentard. J'ai quitté la pièce, refermé la porte, puis attendu l'arrivée du corps enseignant dans le couloir en me rongeant les ongles. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, accompagnés de Camille, je leur fais face et indique la pièce d'un signe de la main. Le professeur Dumbledore s'y rue, ses collègues, les professeurs McGonagall et Gray ainsi que l'infirmière, sur les talons. Je m'approche ensuite de Camille et glisse mes bras autour de son cou pour l'approcher de moi et glisse sa tête contre mon épaule, au moment où elle éclate en sanglots.

- C'est qui ? Demande-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

- Je ne sais pas. Un Serpentard d'après l'uniforme, mais je ne le connais pas personnellement.

Camille glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et s'accroche au bas de mon chandail, tirant dessus désespérément. Je lui caresse la tête, dans l'espoir vain de la réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je sais qu'elle revoit la mort de Fred dans cette nouvelle attaque, et que ça va être dur pour elle. Lorsque j'entends le professeur McGonagall ressortir de la pièce, je me retourne pour la regarder. Elle a le teint pâle et me fixe.

- Savez-vous où sont miss De Tore et monsieur Esperanza ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, professeur, ils ont pris le meurtrier en chasse.

La femme sursaute, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. Moi-même, j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à l'avoir. J'espère qu'ils vont mettre fin à ces meurtres en série. Les autres adultes quittent alors la pièce, et l'infirmière court hors du couloir, sans doute à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore se glisse alors au côté de la directrice adjointe et lui demande :

- Minerva, s'il vous plait, envoyez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un dentre eux se fasse attaquer alors que le meurtrier est toujours entre les murs de Poudlard.

La femme acquiesce et quitte le couloir à son tour. Le professeur Dumbledore se tourne alors vers moi, glisse un oeil triste sur Camille, puis me dit :

- Miss Dawn, monsieur Stevens est en train de se transformer, son pouls est très faible et le venin commence déjà à agir. Pouvez-vous intervenir ?

Mon sang se glace. Je revois le liquide vermeil qui entourait la tête du Serpentard, le sang qui continuait à s'échapper de son corps. Mince, mon créateur ne l'a pas vidé. Il va se transformer en Faucheur. Je m'éloigne de Camille, sous son air surpris et épouvanté.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je . . . Enfin, il n'est pas encore mort, alors . . . Je ne pense pas pouvoir . . . Le tuer.

Je baisse le regard, refusant d'affronter ses yeux pleins dinquiétude et de compréhension. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je suis capable d'éviter au Serpentard une renaissance malsaine, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne me vois pas en train d'ôter la vie à un être, sans raisons réellement valables.

- Si vous le permettez, professeur, je serais plus à l'aise avec ça quand la métamorphose sera terminée. Autrement, Lucinda ou Tony pourront sans doute s'en charger.

- Bien sûr, miss Dawn, je comprends. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rejoindre vos dortoirs, maintenant.

Nous nous exécutons, et je glisse un dernier regard sur le directeur avant de lui tourner le dos. Camille, toujours aussi secouée, passe son bras sous le mien et se colle contre mon corps.

- Oh, miss Dawn, m'interpelle alors le directeur, me faisant m'arrêter et me retourner. Si vous vouliez bien attendre un peu avant de sortir chasser ce soir. Les élèves risquent de veiller tard et de vous voir sortir.

J'acquiesce et nous quittons finalement le couloir. L'escalier mobile est vide, et nous sommes au cinquième étage quand la voix du professeur McGonagall résonne dans tout le domaine, comme il arrive que cela se passe lorsque des annonces importantes sont faites.

- Chers élèves, je vous demande de bien vouloir rejoindre vos dortoirs dès à présent. Veillez regagner vos quartiers dans le calme et ne restez pas seuls. Les membres du personnel de l'école patrouillent dans les couloirs et dans le parc pour vérifier que personne ne désobéisse.

Le message d'information se termine, et nous continuons à monter jusqu'au septième. Là, nous prenons le couloir pour rejoindre la maison de Serdaigle, et nous nous glissons dans la salle commune, une fois le mot de passe donné au portrait. J'installe Camille dans le sofa qui fait face au feu de cheminée ronflant et je me glisse à côté d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules. Elle a cessé de pleurer, mais son regard est vague, fixé sur le feu. J'imagine qu'elle repense à la mort de Fred. Je soupire et frictionne son dos. Je revois moi aussi les visages de ceux qui ont déjà eu affaire à mon créateur. Betty, étendue sur le sol, pâle comme la mort, puis ensuite de nouveau debout, mais sous une autre forme, terrifiante et mortelle celle-là. Son corps, quand j'en ai eu fini avec elle, et la bile que je ressens à chaque fois à ce souvenir. James, dans son cachot, acculé contre le mur, le visage déformé par la peur. Le Serpentard, les yeux grands ouverts, figés sur une expression de surprise. J'imagine Fred, le corps raide et les yeux à jamais clos. Je frissonne et cligne des yeux, éradiquant les larmes qui menacent d'y perler.

- Le Serpentard, fait soudain Camille, il va se transformer . . . En vampire de la Caste ?

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise. Son regard reflète une lueur d'espoir, que je me dois d'éteindre. Je secoue la tête. Son regard s'assombrit, au moment où le portrait livre le passage aux autres Serdaigle qui parlent entre eux avec curiosité. Ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe, certains commencent à le deviner. La lèvre de Camille tremblote et elle prend une courte et forte inspiration, comme pour s'empêcher de craquer.

- Allons dans le dortoir, dis-je en me levant. Nous y serons mieux.

Elle acquiesce, se lève à son tour et nous montons jusqu'à notre chambre. Camille s'installe d'autorité sur mon lit, enlève ses chaussures avec ses pieds et se glisse toute habillée sous mes draps, les remontant jusqu'au menton. Je referme la porte, et fais comme elle, me débarrassant en plus de mon chandail, avant de me glisser à son côté, sous les couvertures. Nous nous serrons l'une contre l'autre, nous faisant face. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur le visage de Camille.

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, sanglote-t-elle. Je ne veux pas. Est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà suffisamment souffert ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit encore en tuer d'autres ? Pourquoi il fait tout ça ?

Ma gorge se serre, la tristesse étreignant mon coeur. Je colle mon front contre celui de mon amie. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Moi aussi, je trouve qu'on a suffisamment souffert comme ça. A moi aussi, toute cette histoire me fait terriblement mal. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. La vie est faite ainsi. Alors, impuissante face au drame qui nous entoure, je ne peux que verser moi aussi des larmes, blottie dans la chaleur de Camille.

Mon amie s'endort deux heures plus tard. Nous sommes toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre. Camille a glissé ses bras autour de ma taille, et niché son visage dans le creux que forment mon épaule et mon cou. Pendant toute la période où nous avons pleuré ensemble, cachées sous ma couette, j'ai vaguement entendu les autres filles pénétrer elles aussi dans le dortoir. Elles ne nous ont rien dit, ne sont pas venues nous voir, ce qui est très bien ainsi. Je suppose que, tout comme nous, elles ont été déstabilisées par l'incident. Comme la précédente attaque remontait à plusieurs semaines, nous avions commencé à espérer que c'était terminé. Nous rêvions haut en couleurs.

Doucement, je m'arrache à l'étreinte de Camille, me recule et sors du lit. Je voudrais pouvoir faire comme elle, pouvoir me blottir sous la chaleur de mes couvertures, fermer les yeux et tout oublier pour la nuit. Mais je ne dors qu'une heure par jour, alors cela m'est impossible. Je dois veiller toute la nuit, avec l'image en tête de ce pauvre garçon, et l'idée que je vais devoir, à lui aussi, lui ôter sa seconde vie dès le lendemain soir. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. J'espère que Lucinda ou Tony s'en chargera.

Une fois hors du lit, j'ôte mon uniforme et enfile une jupe plissée rouge et noir à carreau, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc. J'enfile ensuite mes chaussettes montantes blanches et noires et glisse mes pieds dans mes bottes. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil sur Camille, attrape ma baguette laissée dans ma cape et la glisse dans la poche de ma jupe, puis quitte la chambre. Crow et Grayson dorment elles aussi profondément, et j'espère que le reste de l'école fait de même, même si je ne sors que pour me balader, et non pour chasser dans l'immédiat. Je dévale les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune occupée seulement par deux septièmes années qui se sont endormis près du feu, et me faufile hors de la pièce.

Dans les couloirs, je déambule à vitesse modérée, regardant les tableaux, m'attardant dans certains coins que je n'ai jamais vraiment regardés. Malgré mes nuits écourtées, je n'ai jamais pensé à mettre ce temps à profit pour explorer le château. J'aurais dû, je suis sûre qu'il y a des endroits superbes à découvrir, bien plus intéressants que le parc ou la forêt que je parcours à longueur de nuits. A force de déambuler, je finis par me retrouver dans la volière, la tour la plus haute du château. Arrivée là, je m'approche alors à l'une des fenêtres, faisant fi des volatiles inquiets qui s'éloignent à tire-da'ile sur mon passage, et m'accoude au rebord de l'ouverture. Le ciel étoilé et sans nuages dévoile une lune presque pleine. Mes pensées dérivent alors vers Remus, qui doit se préparer à sa prochaine transformation, dans deux jours. Ses amis doivent l'attendre avec impatience, ils aiment se balader sous leur forme animagus avec le lycanthrope. Je souris en repensant à la proposition que James m'avait faite un jour, de les accompagner une nuit. J'avais été tentée, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que vampires et loups-garous ne font pas bon ménage et que ça risquait de finir en bataille rangée.

Soupirant, j'arrache mon regard du ciel et lance un oeil sur ma montre. Mine de rien, j'ai marché pendant plus d'une heure, et minuit approche lentement mais sûrement. Je décide alors de quitter la volière et de reprendre mes déambulations. Je redescends de plusieurs étages, sans vraiment réfléchir à où je vais, puis je me retrouve dans un couloir qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Je fais encore quelques pas, avant de m'arrêter devant une tapisserie ternie par le temps. Je me souviens alors d'une journée de mois de mars, à la sortie d'un cours de sortilège, où Sirius m'avait fait prendre le passage secret qui se cache derrière la tapisserie pour rejoindre le parc. Nous avions travaillé plusieurs heures en silence, jusqu'au dîner. J'avais ensuite trouvé le Gryffondor endormi contre un arbre. Je souris en repensant à cette soirée, puis le perds, quand je me remémore ce qui a suivi : l'agression de James.

Prise d'une envie subite, j'écarte la tapisserie, sors ma baguette et d'un sortilège illumine l'étroit boyau de pierre. Je me glisse dans le passage, fais quelques pas, et la fraicheur de la nuit emportée par le vent depuis la sortie du tunnel transporte des senteurs que je différencie et identifie sans mal. Celle de la pluie, celle de l'herbe, de la terre trempée, des fleurs qui bordent le château, et . . . Des maraudeurs. Je fronce des sourcils. Leurs odeurs se font plus présentes, à tous les quatre. Ils ne devraient pas être dans leur chambre à cette heure-ci ? Les bruits de leurs pas et de leurs discussions me parviennent ensuite. Je reconnais chacune de leurs voix, distinctement, et arrive même à distinguer leurs mots et leur sujet. Remus, James et Sirius asticotent Peter à propos de Camille. Comme je n'ai pas envie de les voir, je me retourne et m'apprête à faire demi-tour. Mais il me parvient alors une odeur du couloir, juste devant moi. Celle de mon créateur. Mon sang se glace. Il est tout près, et il s'approche trop vite. Malgré ma présence, il va sentir les maraudeurs, et James. Il devait le tuer, mais ne l'a pas fait. Aura-t-il l'idée de retenter son projet ?

Je me retourne de nouveau, faisant dos au couloir et m'avance de quelques pas vers les maraudeurs. Dans le boyau, j'aperçois alors la lueur de deux baguettes. J'éteins la mienne, ne voulant pas avoir les mains prises au cas où je devrais les protéger de mon créateur et cours dans leur direction, en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour les alerter. Ils arrêtent de discuter et je me stoppe à quatre pas d'eux, occasionnant leurs airs surpris. Je pose alors un doigt en travers de mes lèvres, pour leur intimer de se taire. Je tends l'oreille en direction du couloir et jette machinalement un oeil derrière moi, même s'il n'y a rien à voir. Je sens toujours la présence de mon créateur, mais il a cessé de courir. J'imagine qu'il tente toujours d'échapper à Lucinda et Tony.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchote Peter.

Les trois autres le fusillent du regard alors que je leur fais dos pour me mettre face à l'entrée du passage secret. Je guette tout mouvement avec prudence. J'écarte un peu les pieds, m'offrant un appui à peu près sûr et sers les poings dans l'attente de mouvements. Mais rien ne se passe. J'entends les respirations inquiètes des quatre jeunes hommes, tout près, mais rien venant du couloir. Pourtant, je sais qu'il est encore là. Il sent sans doute les maraudeurs, ainsi que mon odeur. Il doit s'interroger sur ce qu'il doit faire. Moi aussi. Il faut l'arrêter, l'empêcher de quitter le château. J'ignore si Lucinda et Tony sont tout proches. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que je m'occupe moi-même de mon créateur avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de s'échapper - dont ce passage secret dans lequel nous faisons barrage.

Je fais un pas en avant, peu sûre de ce que je dois faire. Je voudrais l'arrêter, le ligoter, mais je sais aussi que je ne fais certainement pas le poids face à lui en corps à corps. Je suis un vampire trop jeune, lui doit avoir déjà pas mal d'expérience. L'odeur de James s'approche alors de moi, et il pose une main sur mon épaule, avant de chuchoter très bas contre mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'hésite à lui répondre, pour ne pas alerter le vampire. Je pense aussi à leur faire signe de rebrousser chemin, mais j'ai peur qu'une fois dehors, mon créateur nous poursuive, et j'aurais alors trop de surface à protéger. M'avancer dans sa direction n'est pas une option. Alors il faut attendre.

- Il est là, chuchoté-je très bas à James. Le vampire est juste dans le couloir.

James met moins d'une seconde à faire le rapprochement, comme l'atteste sa prise qui se ressert inconsciemment sur mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je cogite toujours pour trouver une réponse à cette question. Surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon créateur reste devant la tapisserie. Est-il aussi indécis que moi ? Mais pourquoi le serait-il dans ce cas ? Entre quoi et quoi hésite-t-il ? Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir la réponse à ma question puisque la tapisserie se soulève et laisse apparaitre le profil de mon créateur. James relâche son emprise sur mon épaule et fait trois pas en arrière, effrayé. Je peux le comprendre, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il a failli passer à la casserole.

Le vampire pose un pied dans le passage. Derrière moi, j'entends Remus émettre une injure, traduction de leur état à tous. Mon créateur relâche alors la tapisserie, et nous ne sommes éclairés que par les baguettes de Sirius et Peter. Avec ma vue, je distingue l'homme. Il a toujours les cheveux attachés sur sa nuque et son long manteau en cuir marron. Je vois qu'il porte une chemise en flanelle beige et un pantalon de cuir noir sur des bottes de même matière et de même couleur sous le manteau. Il s'approche prudemment, comme s'il était encore hésitant. Je remarque alors un détail insolite. Ce n'est pas James qu'il fixe sans ciller. C'est moi.

- Reculez, dis-je alors aux autres.

Je les entends obtempérer, et j'avance de deux pas. Mon créateur arrête d'avancer, se fige à mi-distance entre moi et l'entrée du passage. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, et je distingue un tourment dans son regard brun. Un frisson désagréable dégringole le long de mon dos quand je reconnais la lueur dans ses yeux. Celle de la faim. J'ai immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirme quand il court vers moi à toute vitesse et me saute dessus, canines en avant.

Je fais un pas en arrière, juste le temps d'assurer ma position, et il s'abat sur moi avec la force et la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Le bruit que font nos deux corps qui s'entrechoquent violemment résonne comme un coup de feu dans le boyau de pierre, et j'entends Peter pousser un petit cri surpris et apeuré. Je me réceptionne durement contre un mur qui tremble un peu, puis je repousse le vampire de toute la force dont je suis capable, avant que sa mâchoire ne se referme sur mon cou. Je prends ensuite la fuite, en priant pour qu'il me suive hors du passage, jusque dans le couloir du château. Je repousse la tapisserie, et entends les pas du vampire derrière moi. Je me retourne, fais face à mon créateur quand il déboule à son tour du passage secret. Il se rue sur moi, et je le réceptionne, pied en avant, mue par mon instinct. Lorsque son torse entre contact avec la plante de mon pied, je le repousse de toutes mes forces, et son corps vient cogner contre le mur en face, juste à côté de la tapisserie. Il n'a même pas l'air sonné par le coup violent, ce qui me confirme dans ma supposition que je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière dans le couloir, m'éloigne du passage secret pour éviter aux maraudeurs des dommages collatéraux, et attends que le vampire repasse à l'attaque. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Je le réceptionne avec mon poing dans la mâchoire, mais avant que le coup l'ait atteint, il attrape mon poignet et me tire vers lui. Surprise, je lâche un cri. Ses lèvres dévoilent ses canines, la soif et l'envie animant son regard. Je me débats comme je peux pour tenter de me soustraire à son emprise, mon corps glisse un peu loin de lui, mais il me plaque durement contre un mur pour m'empêcher de continuer ma tentative. Vif, il plonge alors sa bouche contre le creux de mon cou et ses dents déchirent ma peau. Je pousse un puissant cri aigu de douleur quand ses crocs s'enfoncent dans ma chair et que je le sens aspirer mon sang. Trop effrayée par ce qu'il marrive, je ne suis même pas consciente de ce qui m'entoure, n'arrive pas à savoir si les maraudeurs sont toujours dans le passage ou s'ils ont réussi à prendre la fuite.

Plaquée contre le mur, je tente quand même d'échapper à la prise du vampire, mais plus il boit mon sang, et moins j'ai de force. Je finis par devenir pantelante, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et il doit me tenir debout. Puis soudain, il n'est plus là, arraché en arrière. Je m'écroule au sol et vois à travers mon regard embrumé, Tony et Lucinda qui le plaquent contre le mur en face. Je porte une main à mon cou, d'où s'échappe un flot de sang régulier, bien qu'amoindri. Ma blessure commence à se refermer. La faim se réveille. Mon regard s'égard du côté des maraudeurs qui sont sortis du passage et qui regardent la scène d'un air effaré. Mes yeux se posent sur Sirius, mes sens s'attardent sur son odeur. Je prends une brusque inspiration sifflante de douleur.

- Lucinda ! Ai-je tout de même la force de crier.

Mais c'est Tony qui se retourne, alors que la vampire entreprend de maitriser mon créateur. Tony se précipite sur moi, porte un regard abasourdi sur ma blessure et se retourne pour prévenir Lucinda de mon état. Je vois des points noirs apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe.

- Il l'a mordue ? S'exclame Lucinda avec effarement.

- Il lui a même pris beaucoup trop de sang. Elle est en train de perdre conscience. Elle a besoin de se nourrir, tout de suite.

Je ferme les yeux, agacée par toutes les lueurs bizarres qui se collent sur ma rétine. Je sens mon esprit qui me hurle de lâcher prise et de laisser la noirceur m'entourer, mais je refuse. Je force mon attention à se fixer sur ce qui se dit autour de moi, la main toujours sur ma blessure doù le sang ne s'écoule plus.

- Je peux . . .

C'est Sirius qui vient de parler, mais il est coupé par Lucinda et Tony qui crient un non direct et sans concession.

- Mais . . . , tente-t-il ensuite de plaider, avant d'être encore coupé.

- On sait, dit Lucinda, mais le jour où elle se nourrira de ton sang, c'est qu'elle l'aura décidé, et pas autrement.

Ma respiration se fait plus difficilement, mes poumons et mon coeur ont tendance à ne pas fonctionner correctement. Ca non plus, ça ne doit pas être bon signe. Mon corps penche dangereusement sur le côté, mais je suis réceptionnée par une poigne forte, mais douce. Je devine à l'odeur que c'est Tony.

- Lucinda, ce n'est plus connaissance qu'elle perd là, c'est la vie. Le venin est en train de la tuer.

- L'infirmerie, intervient alors Remus, dont le ton reflète une grande inquiétude. Mme Pomfresh a du sang en réserve pour elle au cas où.

- Tony, emmène-la, je m'occupe du vampire.

Je tousse violemment et je sens quelque chose passer à travers ma gorge puis hors de ma bouche. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, de peur de constater que c'est du sang. Je me sens quitter le sol, portée par Tony, mais je n'ai même pas la force de me retenir à lui. Mon esprit me harcèle toujours pour que je sombre dans l'inconscience, et je n'ai plus la force de lui résister.

C'est le noir complet.

****

O0o0O

Je papillonne des yeux, avant de tourner dans mon lit et de me retrouver sur le flanc droit, mes mains glissées sous l'oreiller. Peu à peu, mes sens s'éveillent à leur tour, et je constate que le soleil réchauffe mon corps enveloppé dans des draps. Mes oreilles captent des sons de pas qui résonnent dans la pièce. Je reconnais celui de Mme Pomfresh, ainsi que son odeur dans l'air. J'en déduis que je suis à l'infirmerie. Je me remets sur le dos et décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Le blanc immaculé fortement présent dans la pièce agresse ma rétine. Je pose ma main sur mes yeux pour éviter d'être rendue subitement aveugle, et permets à la lumière de passer progressivement entre mes doigts, pour habituer ma vue. Je lance un regard autour de moi, mais il n'y a personne. L'infirmière doit être dans son bureau, donc je remets tous mes sens à niveau humain, comme chaque matin.

C'est alors que je jette un oeil sur mes vêtements posés sur une chaise que les raisons de ma présence à l'infirmerie se rappellent peu à peu à moi. Encore effrayée par le fait que j'ai frôlé la mort de très près - ça ne fera que la seconde fois en moins de six mois - je soupire en repoussant mes cheveux en arrière. Les mèches retrouvent leurs places indisciplinées, mais je m'en contrefiche. La sensation des dents de mon créateur déchirant ma peau me revient, et je plaque ma main sur mon cou. La présence de deux petites boules de chair me fait grimacer.

J'enlève ma main et repousse les couvertures pour poser pied à terre. Je ne sais pas si je me suis suffisamment remise pour sortir du lit, alors je teste mon équilibre avant d'y aller franco. Je tangue juste un tout petit peu, mais tout parait globalement dans l'ordre. Je jette un oeil sur ma tenue : on m'a enfilé une chemise de nuit blanche légère. Elle m'appartient, bien que je ne la mette que rarement puisque je trouve que le tissu est un brin transparent. Je regarde ensuite la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh et décide de my rendre. J'y vais d'un bon pas, sans fatigue, ce qui me rassure, puis je toque deux coups à la porte. De l'autre côté du battant, j'entends linfirmière faire grincer sa chaise sur le sol en la repoussant, puis les bruits de ses pas qui viennent vers moi. La porte s'ouvre ensuite, pour laisser passer le visage surpris de l'infirmière.

- Vous êtes réveillée ? S'exclame-t-elle. Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Elle me prend par le bras et me ramène jusqu'à mon lit, tout en me disant :

- On peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, miss. Entre vous et ce pauvre jeune homme, j'ai bien cru que cette chère Minerva allait nous faire une attaque.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et elle sort sa baguette pour m'ausculter.

- Savez-vous si Lucinda et Tony ont appréhendé le meurtrier ? Demandé-je alors.

La femme pince des lèvres alors que sa baguette émet une lueur orangée qui me semble de bon augure.

- De ce que j'en sais, répond-t-elle, ils le détiennent quelque part dans le château pour l'interroger. Mais c'est tout. Le reste est confidentiel, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Albus sache quoi que ce soit de plus.

J'acquiesce et ne pose pas plus de questions. J'aurais de toute manière rapidement l'occasion de questionner Lucinda ou Tony dès ma sortie. L'infirmière termine de m'ausculter puis abaisse sa baguette en souriant.

- Tout est en ordre, miss Dawn. Mais veillez à vous nourrir dès que vous avez faim, ce sont les recommandations de miss De Tore. Il faut que vous remplaciez tout le sang que vous n'avez plus, progressivement. Vous pourrez venir ici, j'ai constitué un petit stock pour vous. Je pense que c'est tout, alors vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades pour le déjeuner et reprendre les cours.

J'acquiesce, la remercie, et attends qu'elle m'ait laissée seule pour enlever ma chemise de nuit. Je me déshabille complètement, puis m'habille des vêtements de la veille. Il y a encore un peu de sang sur le col de mon tee-shirt, j'espère pouvoir le nettoyer. Une fois vêtue, je m'assieds sur le lit pour enfiler mes bottes et me relève. En approchant de la porte, je crie un au revoir à Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle me renvoie, puis j'ouvre la porte et sors. Dans le couloir, j'ai alors la surprise de constater la présence de Sirius, debout face à moi. Je referme la porte, sans le lâcher des yeux, interrogative. Il fait un pas en avant.

- Comment tu vas ? S'enquiert-il. C'est bien prudent de te laisser sortir aussi vite ?

Je fronce des sourcils en comprenant qu'il s'inquiète de ma santé. Je le rassure aussitôt.

- Mon métabolisme se remet plus vite que celui d'un humain. Ma blessure était guérie avant même d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Je n'y suis restée que parce qu'il fallait un endroit pour me nourrir plus souvent que d'habitude. Il a bien fallu me rendre tout le sang que j'avais perdu.

De fait, je me souviens m'être réveillée régulièrement, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour me nourrir. Je ne pouvais pas bouger du lit, alors on me surélevait la tête et on me versait le sang dans la bouche. J'imagine que je dois tout cela à Tony et Lucinda. Ce sont sans doute eux qui se sont relayés à mon chevet toute la nuit.

- Et toi ? Et les autres ? Vous n'avez pas été blessés ?

Il secoue la tête.

- On a eu la peur de notre vie, mais autrement tout va bien. James risque d'avoir un peu plus de mal que nous à s'en remettre. J'avoue qu'il ne fait pas le fier depuis ce matin.

- Je le comprends, dis-je en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle, Sirius sur mes talons. Est-ce que tu peux me dire quelle heure il est s'il te plait ?

Il consulte sa montre avant de m'apprendre qu'il est près de midi et demi.

- Tu as mangé ? Demandé-je.

- Euh non, me dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je . . . J'attendais que tu te réveilles. Remus m'a promis de passer me filer un encas si jamais je ne venais pas à la Grande Salle ce midi.

Nous sommes dans les escaliers mobiles, quand je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, surprise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiète autant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui ? Ses réactions me déstabilisent. Je l'ai rejeté à plusieurs reprises, et pourtant il s'accroche. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je me dis que c'est peut-être le bon moment pour mettre cette affaire à plat, lui faire comprendre qu'il se met en danger quand il reste auprès de moi. La tristesse empoigne immédiatement mon coeur, mais je la refoule aussi sec.

Je m'arrête alors à une jonction entre deux escaliers, surprenant Sirius, et lui fais face, décidée.

- Sirius, on doit parler.

Il est brièvement surpris, avant d'être attentif à ce que je m'apprête à dire. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner un peu de courage, puis dis :

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre incompréhensible, mais maintenant que tu sais tout à propos de moi, et plus particulièrement de _nous_, je préfère que nous en restions là. J'avoue ne m'être rapprochée de toi que pour avoir l'occasion de te parler de l'Appel sans te faire fuir à toute vitesse. Maintenant que tu es au courant, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Nous pouvons en rester là.

J'évite son regard qui, tout au long de mon discours, s'est peu à peu teinté de tristesse et de douleur. Je ne pensais pas lui faire autant de mal en refusant de poursuivre notre relation amicale, mais c'est le cas. Et tout mon être se rebiffe à cette idée. Je n'ai jamais compris à quel point un vampire est incapable de faire souffrir son Calice. Maintenant je le sais. J'en tremble, tellement je m'empêche de m'excuser et de revenir sur ce que je viens de dire. Si ce que j'ai dit ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, j'aurais pu m'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux.

- Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie ?

Je rouvre les yeux subitement en le regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir gonfle mon coeur. Son regard est décidé. Je constate qu'il a les poings serrés et c'est tout juste si je peux discerner la douleur derrière la colère dans ses iris.

- Et si je veux rester avec toi ? Poursuit Sirius. De plus, je ne comprends ce qui te pousse à t'éloigner. Si j'ai bien tout compris, entre ce que tu m'as dit et les informations que m'a données Tony, je suis ce qu'il peut t'arriver de mieux dans la vie, et je ne trouverais personne qui me correspondra plus que toi. A quoi ça sert que tu t'éloignes, à part nous faire souffrir tous les deux ? Avec le passé que j'ai, vide de bons sentiments, je me suis promis de tout faire pour que mon avenir soit comme je le souhaite, et je te veux dans cet avenir. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse l'occasion de t'éloigner. Fuis autant que tu voudras, comme tu l'as déjà fait, mais cette fois-ci, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je serais toujours derrière toi, si proche que tu auras l'impression que je suis ton ombre, je te . . .

Je le coupe dans son plaidoyer en le prenant dans mes bras. J'enserre sa taille avec force et planque mon visage dans son torse, pour cacher les larmes qui s'écoulent silencieusement. Il a gagné. Je ne m'éloignerai plus. Sil ne le veut pas, je ne le ferai pas. Fini de lutter contre ce que je veux, si c'est lui aussi ce qu'il souhaite. Quant à ma peur de le vider de son sang, j'aviserai en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas question de partage de sang entre nous. Les bras de Sirius se referment dans mon dos et il pose sa joue sur le dessus de mon crâne.

- Je t'ai fait changé davis ? Murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je ris légèrement.

- Oui. Je ferais ce que tu veux, c'est promis. Si tu veux que je reste, je resterai. Si tu veux que je parte, je m'en irai.

Je renifle et sa prise se raffermit autour de moi, me plaquant complètement contre son corps. Je respire son odeur à plein nez, un luxe que je ne me suis pas permis depuis longtemps. Sa fragrance animale s'insinue au plus profond de moi et réveille ma soif. Très violemment. Je me recule avec précaution, pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie, dis-je alors.

- Quoi ? S'inquiète-t-il aussitôt. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai faim, avoué-je. Ca risque d'être comme ça toute la journée, et comme ton odeur réveille ma soif, il serait peut-être mieux que l'on ne se voit pas trop aujourd'hui, ou jusqu'à ce que ma faim redevienne normale.

Sirius fronce des sourcils. Une idée folle et incongrue fait alors son chemin dans ma tête, lorsque je constate qu'il craint que c'est une ruse de ma part pour m'éloigner.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Ce ne sera pas long.

Il est d'abord décontenancé par ma proposition, puis il l'accepte. Je fais alors demi-tour. J'ai à peine fait deux pas que Sirius me rattrape et glisse sa main dans la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts. Un frisson part de cette zone pour envahir mon corps. Un frisson de plaisir et de contentement. Nous faisons le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. Pour ma part, je suis encore trop gênée par ce qu'il vient de se passer pour oser prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Pour lui, je ne sais pas.

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, et je pousse la porte. Mme Pomfresh entend notre entrée et sort de son bureau pour nous rejoindre. Elle s'étonne de mon retour, et je lui explique que j'ai soif. Elle va alors me chercher ce qu'il faut, puis revient avec une tasse fumante. Je jette un oeil en coin à Sirius, qui n'affiche rien dautre que la neutralité. Il regarde la tasse que je porte à mes lèvres, puis m'observe la vider sans un mot. Le goût sur ma langue me rappelle la chasse au loup. Je rends la tasse à Mme Pomfresh en lui réclamant une deuxième dose. Elle s'empresse de le faire et lance un regard en passant à nos mains entremêlées.

- Quel goût ça a ? me demande alors Sirius.

Je souris.

- Difficile à expliquer. Pour moi, c'est très bon, mais pour toi ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas. Garde à l'esprit que c'est du sang, tout juste sorti d'un animal.

- C'est différent de la chasse, non ? Tu préfères quel moyen ? Me demande-t-il ensuite.

- La chasse, naturellement. Rien ne remplace cette excitation, la peur de la proie juste avant que nous ne l'attrapions.

Sirius sourit.

- Je sais ce que ce'st. J'aime chasser les papillons, même s'ils ne terminent pas dans mon estomac.

Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il imite alors discrètement l'aboiement dun chien. J'éclate de rire, en l'imaginant chasser les papillons sous sa forme animagus. L'infirmière revient alors avec ma tasse, et je me calme pour la vider. Cette fois-ci, je suis rassasiée. Je lui rends le récipient en la remerciant, puis nous quittons l'infirmerie, non sans que Mme Pomfresh m'ait rappelé que je pouvais revenir aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Dans les couloirs, alors que nous prenons la direction de la Grande Salle, Sirius m'interroge sur mon mode de vie. Je lui apprends alors que je chasse dans la forêt toutes les nuits pour me nourrir, et que je n'ai besoin de dormir qu'une heure par jour pour être en forme. Je lui dis aussi que mon métabolisme récupère plus vite que les humains, comme il l'a déjà constaté, et que le sang des humains à beau sentir bon, il m'est inconcevable de penser à en boire - excepté le sien. Il m'interroge ensuite sur Betty, une question à laquelle il a beaucoup pensé, me confie-t-il. Je lui raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où j'ai dû la neutraliser, en ajoutant qu'il est le seul à le savoir de tous mes amis, et que je souhaite que ça continue ainsi. Il comprend et me promet de conserver le secret.

Nous cessons de parler de moi quand nous arrivons près de la Grande Salle. Sirius nous arrête, juste avant que nous soyons en face de la pièce et me tourne face à lui.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté, dit-il, occasionnant mon incompréhension.

Puis, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Contrairement à la dernière fois, notre baiser reste chaste. C'est doux, agréable. C'est comme une promesse. Je me hisse alors un peu, encercle son cou entre mes bras, et il pose ses mains sur ma taille. Notre échange reste aussi sage qu'au départ. Aussi délicat. Puis, nous sommes interrompus.

- Ah, je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre dans les aventures d'amours rocambolesques de Sirius, se'xclame avec humour la voix de James.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors ? N'avais-je pas promis ? ^^ Et voilà, vous êtes contents, Sirius et Mandy sont ensemble - qui a dit enfin ? é_è - et le vampire a été appréhendé. La semaine prochaine, nous aurons le droit à un petit interrogatoire. =)

A lundi, bisoux !


	28. Interrogatoire

**************Titre : ****************Love me tonight******************

Paring :

SB/OC****************

Rating :

K+****

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme l'indique le titre, il contient l'interrogatoire du vampire qui a créé Mandy, et donc par conséquent, les réponse à la plupart de vos questions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)

Je m'excuse par avance pour tous les apostrophes disparus et les mots comme "oeil" ou "coeur" qui n'apparaissent pas correctement. J'avais tout remis en place, mais lors de la sauvegarde, le site m'a tout viré une seconde fois, et je n'ai pas le temps de le refaire. Je vais finir par cesser de publier sur ce site ça me prend une demi-heure à chaque fois, et que ça commence à me gonfler. (**J'ai remis tous les signes disparus - ou presque, certains ont pu m'échapper ^^).**

Bonne lecture quand même à tous !

* * *

****

Chapitre 28 : Interrogatoire

Assise dans un fauteuil et les pieds posés sur la table basse, j'attends que Camille revienne à la salle commune. Il est plus de dix heures du soir, et comme la bibliothèque vient de fermer, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Autour de moi, il reste peu d'élèves, la plupart ayant retrouvés leurs dortoirs pour être en forme pour profiter du premier jour du week-end. Certains ont encore du mal à se remettre du nouveau décès qui nous a frappé. L'élève était un Serpentard de cinquième année, Adrian Stevens, issue dune famille de moldus. D'après les bruits de couloirs, c'était un garçon plutôt sympathique, rejeté par sa maison la plupart du temps. Je me souviens que c'est lui qui a trouvé le corps de Fred sans vie il y a quelques semaines, et qui a prévenu les professeurs. J'ai mal pour lui. Mais je me dis que nous avons enfin coincé le meurtrier et que maintenant les élèves n'ont plus rien à craindre.

Je jette un oeil sur le fenêtre derrière moi. La nuit est tombée et il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, me permettant de voir quelques étoiles. J'ôte mes pieds de la table, m'installe en travers du fauteuil et laisse mes cuisses reposer sur l'accoudoir pour pouvoir profiter de la vue dans une position à peu près agréable. Je repense au dîner. Le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé à toute Poudlard que l'auteur des meurtres qu'a subi l'école depuis le début de lannée a été appréhendé, et qu'il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Camille a été infiniment soulagée de l'apprendre.

Souriant à la lune, je repense à la réaction de mon amie. Lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y retourner illico. Elle m'a sauté dessus, tenté de m'étrangler et de m'étouffer en me serrant contre elle, puis j'ai subi un feu nourri de remontrances à cause de mon escapade de la nuit dernière, qui a failli me coûter la vie. Camille a eu très peur pour moi. Heureusement, Peter et Remus - sous les rires de James - ont finis par la calmer en prétextant que son bonheur de me revoir sur mes deux pieds allait être gâché si elle me renvoyait à l'infirmerie aussitôt après ma sortie. Elle a alors cessé de me traiter de tous les noms doiseaux qu'elle connaissait et de me promettre moult tortures, et a enfin remarqué que je n'étais pas seule. Le regard qu'elle porta sur moi, après avoir constaté que Sirius me tenait par la main, fut assez amusant. Ainsi que la manière dont elle a frappé son front du plat de sa main. Avant de dire qu'elle ramasserait les morceaux après que Crow m'ait chopé dans un coin sombre.

De mon fauteuil, je jette alors un regard sur mes deux camarades de chambre, qui révisent un cours, installées à une table un peu plus loin. J'avais promis à Crow qu'elle serait au courant, le jour où il y aurait quelque chose entre Sirius et moi. Et je l'ai fait. Non sans me munir au préalable de ma baguette et de garder le sortilège du bouclier sur le bout des lèvres. Elle l'a plutôt bien pris, de mon point de vue. Visiblement, elle a fini par comprendre que son rêve de terminer un jour mariée à Sirius était utopique et totalement irréalisable. Je n'ai, certes, pas pu éviter les regards haineux, et notre nouvelle entente est tombée à leau, mais au moins, elle n'a pas touchée sa baguette ce qui est une excellente chose.

Crow sent mon regard sur elle, relève la tête et nos yeux se croisent. Elle commence à me fusiller du regard puis, très rapidement, seule l'indifférence brille dans ses iris. Ensuite, elle replonge dans son devoir. Je soupire en retournant mon attention sur le ciel étoilé. Il vaut sans doute mieux cela à ce qu'elle ma fait précédemment. En me calant confortablement dans mon fauteuil, je pense à Sirius. J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai agis sous l'impulsion ce midi, et tout s'est passé rapidement. J'ai encore du mal à croire que Sirius et moi formons . . . Un couple. Puisque c'est ce que c'est. Il a l'air heureux de cette avancée entre nous, comme l'attestait le sourire ravi qu'il a gardé peint sur le visage toute l'après-midi, y compris en cours. Je dois avouer que j'étais moi-même très distraite pendant les cours de Rune et de Sortilèges. Nos états à tous les deux ont bien fait rires nos amis.

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par le bruit du passage qui s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée et constate avec ravissement que c'est Camille qui rentre. Elle me voit presque immédiatement et se dirige vers moi avant de se laisser tomber dans le sofa qui fait face à la cheminée. Je la regarde. Elle est l'image même de la fatigue.

- Comment ça 'sest passé ? Demandé-je.

Elle fait un vague signe de la main pour me signifier que tout s'est bien déroulé, puis elle plonge la main dans la poche de sa cape avant de me tendre une lettre. Surprise, je prends la missive en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

- Tony me l'a donné à la bibliothèque, c'est pour toi. Il a dit que tu devais la lire dès que je te l'aurais remise.

Intriguée, je décachète la lettre et la déplie. Une écriture penchée et très fine stale, formant des lettres à l'aspect baroque, très appliqué. Je devine que ce sont là des mots de la main de Tony.

__

Mandy,

Retrouve nous ce soir à onze heures dans les appartements de Lucinda. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Tony

Je regarde le verso du parchemin, mais il n'y a rien plus. Je m'en retrouve d'autant plus intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Me demande Camille en se redressant.

- Je ne sais pas. Il me dit juste de venir les voir. Ca a l'air important.

Nous échangeons un regard avant que mon amie n'hausse des épaules, comme si le sujet n'était pas si important que ça. Je replie la lettre et la fourre dans la poche de mon jean. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre l'heure de mon rendez-vous. Je jette un oeil sur Camille, dont le regard pèse lourdement sur ma personne. Je soupire, et m'installe correctement dans le fauteuil, consciente de ce qu'il va suivre.

- Tu m'expliques alors ? S'impatiente-elle.

- Je m'étonnais que tu n'ais pas encore posé la question, aussi, rétorqué-je en maugréant.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de soulever un sourcil pour m'intimer de lui donner l'histoire en version détaillée. Je lui narre alors ce que je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé l'après-midi même entre Sirius et moi, ce qui ne me prend guère plus de deux minutes. Camille pose ensuite la question qui fâche.

- Et pour ce qui est de son sang ? Fait-elle à demi-voix, consciente que nous ne sommes pas seules dans la pièce.

Je prends une profonde inspiration que je relâche lentement, et dis :

- Pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas y penser. J'aviserai en temps voulu.

- Mais tu sais encore mieux que moi qu'au bout dun moment tu ne pourras plus te retenir. Tu vas passer énormément de temps avec lui et tu vas même finir par ne plus pouvoir te débarrasser de son odeur. Tu l'auras constamment dans le nez. Comment tu vas faire ?

- Le jour où je sentirais que je ne peux plus me retenir, j'en discuterai avec lui.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne fuiras pas ? Demande-t-elle, dubitative.

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Il ne m'en laissera sans doute pas l'occasion, bougonné-je en évitant le regard de Camille.

Amusée, elle se renfonce dans son fauteuil et croise les bras sous sa poitrine. Je lui pose alors une question qui me taraude depuis quelques jours, sans vraiment être certaine qu'elle y répondra.

- Dis, Cam', est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

La rougeur qui envahit immédiatement ses joues parle d'elle-même. C'est à son tour d'éviter mon regard maintenant. Je souris, heureuse pour elle.

- C'est Peter ? Demandé-je ensuite.

Elle enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules et acquiesce légèrement.

- Je suis contente pour vous. Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble.

Elle rigole légèrement en place une mèche derrière son oreille d'un geste gêné. Je me penche en avant, croise les mains devant mes genoux et dis :

- Deux blonds aux yeux bleus. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de vos enfants.

J'évite de peu le coussin qui menace d'atterrir sur mon visage et Camille rétorque :

- Tu peux parler, tiens ! Deux bruns, l'un les yeux gris, l'autre les yeux bleus.

- Sirius a les cheveux noirs, et non bruns, dis-je.

- On ne voit pas la différence ! Répond-t-elle en m'envoyant un second coussin que j'intercepte.

- Moi, je la vois ! Dis-je en lui renvoyant son projectile.

Elle l'évite en rigolant et se'nsuit une bataille de coussins, pendant laquelle nous courons l'une derrière l'autre tout autour de la salle commune, dérangeant les quelques élèves qui cherchent à travailler. La plupart finisse par monter dans leurs dortoirs, nous laissant à notre chamaillerie. Je sonne le signal d'arrêt quand je constate que l'horloge de la pièce affiche pratiquement onze heures. Je souhaite alors une bonne nuit à Camille et quitte la salle commune. Je parcours les couloirs au pas de course, pressée de savoir ce que me veulent les deux vampires.

Arrivée devant la porte des appartements de Lucinda, j'y toque deux coups secs. La porte s'ouvre presque immédiatement, et mon amie, habillée de sa belle robe noire qu'elle portait la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, me fait signe d'entrer. Dans le salon, Tony est affalé sur le sofa, le regard plongé dans le feu et les sourcils froncés. Je jette un oeil à sa tenue, et remarque qu'il s'est changé depuis que je l'ai croisé dans l'après-midi. Il porte à présent un jean sombre et une chemise bordeaux. Je fais deux pas dans la pièce et les regard alternativement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandé-je.

Lucinda s'assoit à côté de Tony dans le canapé, avant de me répondre.

- Nous interrogeons ton créateur depuis ce matin. Mais il n'a pas dit un mot, me répond-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers une porte close à l'opposé de la pièce.

Je suis son regard par réflexe, et un frisson me dégringole le long du dos. Il est là, de l'autre côté du mur, l'ordure qui s'est amusé à faire peser une atmosphère de terreur et de chagrin sur le château. Celui qui a radicalement changé ma vie, sans même me demander mon autorisation au préalable. Je prends une brusque inspiration, croise les bras sous ma poitrine en pinçant des lèvres, et demande d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu :

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- De toutes ses victimes, me répond Tony, tu es la seule qu'il a changé en vampire. Tous les autres sont morts, ou ont été changés en Faucheur. Nous pensons qu'il y a une raison derrière cette décision. C'est pourquoi, nous voulons que tu essayes de l'interroger. Il sera peut-être plus bavard avec toi.

Je fais un pas en arrière, frappée par l'incongruité de ce qu'il me demande.

- Quoi ? M'exclamé-je à mi-voix. Hors de question ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé face à face, il m'a pratiquement vidé de mon sang !

Tony serre les mâchoires et une flamme de colère danse dans les iris de Lucinda. La colère qu'ils expriment est loin d'être proportionnelle à l'ampleur de l'attaque. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, que j'ignore. Une idée fait alors son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête, et je pose la question :

- Les vampires se nourrissent-ils entre eux ?

Le grondement sourd qui s'échappe de la gorge de Tony répond amplement à ma question. _Non_. Et cela a l'air d'être un crime particulièrement odieux.

- Jamais, fait alors Lucinda en levant une main pour calmer Tony d'une caresse sur le bras. Il est interdit de se nourrir d'un autre vampire, sauf exceptions tels que les Calices transformés. En t'attaquant une seconde fois, ton créateur a violé l'une de nos plus anciennes lois. Il n'y aura aucune rédemption pour lui, rien qu'avec ce crime.

J'opine, comprenant, et décroise les bras. Mon regard est sans cesse attiré par la porte derrière laquelle se cache mon créateur. Peu à peu, l'idée dont-ils m'ont fait part ne me semble pas irréalisable. Quelque part, au fond de mon coeur, la curiosité s'éveille, une envie de connaitre un peu plus cet être, de connaitre ses motivations, les raisons de ses agissements. Savoir _pourquoi _je suis à présent tel que je suis.

- Vous a-t-il dit au moins son nom ? Demandé-je.

Lucinda secoue la tête.

- Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous l'avons enfermés, dit Tony. C'est pourquoi nous espérons qu'il sera plus loquace en ta présence.

Lucinda se lève et se rapproche de moi. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge ses chauds yeux marrons dans mon regard.

- Nous ne te forçons à rien, c'est seulement un service que nous te demandons. De plus, nous avons pensés que tu aurais quelques questions personnelles à lui poser.

J'acquiesce et me détache de sa poigne avant de m'avancer vers la porte d'un pas hésitant. Puis, je me retourne sur eux, alors qu'ils me regardent.

- Vous restez là ?

Ils opinent.

- Au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, on te sort de cette pièce, dit Tony. S'il le faut, hurle.

Je leur adresse un signe de tête et reprends ma route vers la porte. Je pose la main sur la poignée et l'abaisse avant de pousser le battant. La porte est lourde, me faisant penser qu'elle est doublée d'une quelconque matière, afin de tenir le prisonnier à l'écart de tout. Il n'a sans doute pas entendu notre conversation, ni mon arrivée. Je fais un pas dans la pièce, m'y glisse et referme derrière moi.

La salle est petite, et ne contient que deux chaises de bois en son centre. Les murs sont de pierres nues, des flambeaux installés à intervalles réguliers éclairent la pièce, et c'est tout. Je m'avance vers la seule chaise de libre et m'y laisse tomber, les bras et les jambes le plus loin de possible de l'être qui est assis dans l'autre chaise qui me fait face. L'homme a la tête baissée, et ses longs cheveux ne sont plus retenus, ce qui fait qu'ils lui tombent devant les yeux, sans me laisser le loisir de voir son visage. Il est vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la veille, lors de son attaque. Ne voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, je me racle bruyamment la gorge. Il relève enfin la tête et me regarde à travers le rideau de ses cheveux. Un sourire en coin, sans joie, apparait sur ses lèvres fines.

Je soupire en constatant qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air bavard. Je ne sais pas mener d'interrogatoire, c'est même la première fois que je me retrouve face à un homme ligoté à une chaise. Je m'interroge brièvement sur la matière qui peut retenir ainsi prisonnier un vampire, puis croise les jambes. Mon créateur relève alors totalement la tête, renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement. Il se renfonce dans son siège et me regarde, de la tête aux pieds. Son attention me fait frissonner, de la mauvaise manière. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec son regard.

Je croise les jambes dans l'autre sens et pose mes mains sur les bords de la chaise, en attendant qu'il ait fini son inspection. Puis, son regard retrouve le mien et, sans pouvoir me retenir, je le fusille des yeux. Ma colère glisse sur lui comme de l'eau. Il continue d'arborer son sourire en coin. Il me semble alors las, comme fatigué de la vie. J'aurais sans doute trouvé le même visage sur un homme prêt à mettre fin à ces jours. Je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément, puis les rouvre. Je me décide enfin à prendre la parole.

- J'imagine que vous savez qui je suis, fais-je. Vous vous souvenez de mon visage tout du moins. Je m'appelle Amandine Dawn, même si mon nom vous importe sans doute peu.

Il incline légèrement la tête sur la droite, comme pour m'encourager à poursuivre, curieux de savoir ce que j'ai d'autre à dire.

- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir votre nom ? J'avoue me lasser de vous désigner seulement comme mon créateur . Je manque de vocabulaire pour vous nommer.

Mon coeur tressaute quand je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir et que j'entends sa voix retentir entre les murs de la pièce. Etonnamment, son timbre n'est pas grave, comme je l'avais imaginé, mais plus proche du ton d'une femme, bien que marqué par sa masculinité.

- William.

C'est tout ce qu'il me donne. Seulement un prénom, mais je prends ça comme un encouragement. C'est toujours plus que ce que Lucinda et Tony ont pu lui soutirer. Je dévisage William, m'attardant sur la cicatrice de sa joue, et devine que, si elle est toujours aussi voyante, c'est qu'elle date d'avant sa transformation. Je constate alors que ses vêtements comportent des coupures et que du sang les salit bien qu'aucune plaie ne soit apparente. Apparemment, la torture est monnaie courante chez les vampires. Je repose mes yeux sur son visage, et passe à la seconde question.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué, dans la forêt ? J'étais humaine, je n'aurais pas dû vous attirer.

Le chagrin emplit son regard et il remet sa tête droite. Ses yeux parcourent mon visage avec avidité, et je vois ses mains bouger, comme si il voulait se saisir de quelque chose.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, chuchote-t-il d'une voix teinté de tristesse qui me surprend et m'intrigue. La même odeur, le même visage. Tes cheveux sont identiques aux siens. J'ai cru la voir revenir, j'ai cru que c'était elle.

Une larme carmin coule sur sa joue pâle et son regard se retrouve loin de moi, loin de Poudlard. Je ne vois qu'une raison pour qu'il parle d'une femme de cette manière.

- Votre Calice ? Demandé-je. Je ressemble à celle que vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

A ma question, il revient parmi nous. Son regard croise le mien, et ses sourcils se froncent.

- Je l'ai aimé, dit-il. Pendant trente merveilleuses années. Mais elle est morte maintenant. Elle est partie.

Je cligne des yeux, troublée. J'entrevois la raison qui l'a poussé à me mordre. Ce n'était pas essentiellement par soif, c'était un souvenir. Le souvenir de son Calice, celle qu'il a perdu. Mais cela n'explique pas les autres attaques. Collant mon dos contre le dossier de la chaise, je croise les bras sur mon ventre.

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous avez attaqués les autres élèves ? Ca ne peut pas être à cause de votre Calice, je le sais. Alors qu'elle est la raison de ces attaques ?

Il évite mon regard, préférant porter attention au mur de pierre sur sa gauche. Je pince des lèvres. Me parler de lui semble être acceptable, mais pas le reste. Alors, je continue sur cette voie.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Cinq cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans.

Je cligne des yeux. Il est plus vieux que Tony. Peut-être même plus que Lucinda, dont j'ignore l'âge.

- Il y a longtemps que vous avez perdu votre Calice ?

- Un peu moins d'un an, chuchote-t-il.

Je frissonne. Il a attendu des siècles avant de pouvoir rencontrer son Calice, et il l'a perdu . Je peux comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, qu'il ait perdu la tête.

- Comment est-elle morte ? Demandé-je ensuite avec douceur, touchée par son chagrin.

Ses yeux semplissent de larmes au souvenir que je l'oblige à se remémorer avec ma question.

- De maladie. Un cancer, la leucémie. Elle avait tout juste quarante ans.

- Mais, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas transformé ? M'étonné-je.

La colère froide remplace le chagrin dans ses prunelles. Un grondement sourd lui échappe. J'espère qu'il ne s'entend pas de l'autre pièce, où les deux vampires qui attendent vont débarquer aussi sec.

- Je n'en ai pas eu lautorisation, grogne-t-il. Elle a refusé que je la transforme, sous prétexte que c'était la juste punition face à mes crimes.

Donc, avec Poudlard, il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Merveilleux. Mais qui est ce "elle" ? Et pourquoi une autorisation pour un Calice ? Cela ne devrait-il pas se faire automatiquement, sans même avoir à demander la permission ? N'en va-t-il pas de la santé du vampire ?

- L'autorisation ? Demandé-je avec curiosité. Et qui délivre ces autorisations ? Et pour quel crime elle a refusé ?

William ferme les yeux, la respiration précipitée.

- La Reine, lâche-t-il alors. C'est elle qui décide qui peut être transformé ou non. Et elle a refusé la vie éternelle à Alice, sous prétexte que je na'urais pas dû alimenter l'armée d'un mage noir au Japon avec des Faucheurs, il y a trois cent ans.

Je cligne de nouveau des yeux et grimace. J'avoue comprendre un peu la Reine, même si la punition me semble particulièrement vicieuse.

- Est-ce pour vous venger de la Reine que vous avez assassiné les élèves ? Demandé-je alors.

Alors que jusqu'à maintenant le regard de William s'était tourné principalement vers les murs de pierres, plongé dans ses pensées, maintenant, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Un sourire en coin s'étale sur ses lèvres, un sourire malicieux.

- C'est une conséquence de ma vengeance, me confie-t-il.

Il se penche un peu vers moi, aussi loin que le lui permettent ses liens. Son regard fouille mes yeux, comme si il y cherchait quelque chose, puis il poursuit.

- Je me suis tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui que vous appelez Voldemort. Je suis entré à son service, car la Reine a ordonné de ne pas nous mêler des affaires des sorciers. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle va comprendre que les sorciers vont haïr les vampires grâce à ce que j'ai fait.

Un long et puissant frisson me dégringole le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas vrai, il plaisante ! Je secoue la tête, refusant de croire à ce qu'il dit.

- Vous-Savez-Qui vous a envoyé tuer les élèves ? Demandé-je, peu sûre de ce que j'ai deviné.

Il acquiesce lentement, fier de lui comme l'indique son sourire. Je repense à Betty, à James, à Fred et au Serpentard. Pourquoi vouloir assassiner des enfants ? Qu'est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait bien faire de ces attaques ? A quoi lui serviront-elles ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous le savez ou pas ?

William se renfonce dans son siège et hausse des épaules.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi, ce n'était pas non plus comme si il s'était donné la peine de me donner une explication. Mais les cibles n'étaient pas choisis au hasard, il m'a donné des photos pour reconnaitre les victimes. Il y a d'abord eu la jeune fille à la peau noire, puis ensuite le garçon aux cheveux bruns et à lunettes. Mais tu es intervenu pour celui-là.

Betty et James. Nom d'une gargouille, ils ont été choisis !

- Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a su que j'avais failli pour celui-là et que j'avais été vu, il a voulu brouiller les pistes. Je devais retourner à Poudlard et tuer le premier élève que je verrais. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était surtout pour embêter le directeur de l'école, ce meurtre-là.

Je baissai les yeux, refusant de regarder William plus longtemps. Fred a été tué, _seulement _parce que Vous-Savez-Qui a décidé de casser les pieds à Dumbledore ! Ma respiration se fait précipité. C'est insensé. Complètement fou.

- Celui d'hier aussi était une cible choisi, poursuit William, inconscient de mon émoi. Et je me suis fait prendre. Il y a peu de chances d'ailleurs, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me revoit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je commençais à me lasser de tout ça. Le sang humain n'a vraiment pas bon goût. Sauf le tien.

Je relève la tête précipitamment et le fusille du regard. Sa remarque sur mon goût était déplacé. Ainsi que le ton sur lequel il a parlé de tous les meurtres quil a commis. Pense-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que ce sont des personnes avec des sentiments et une vie dont il parle ? Des gens qui ont aimés et qui ont étés aimés ? Qu'il leur a arraché leur avenir, des années et des années dexistence ?

Furieuse et triste, je sers les dents pour empêcher mes sentiments de s'échapper avec violence, comme mon corps entier me presse de laisser faire. Je sers les poings, tremble de rage. Je revois Betty, totalement métamorphosée dans le parc, tentant de me mordre. Humaine, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Betty était toute en douceur. Fred aussi avait une vie, un avenir avec Camille. Ce n'est pas seulement lui que William a détruit, mais l'amour que mes deux amis se portaient. James . . . Si James était mort ce jour-là, c'est l'amitié la plus solide et la plus durable que je connaisse qui aurait vacillé. Les maraudeurs sont quatre, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Sans James, tout cela ce serait terminé.

Je fixe William du regard. Il semble remarquer la colère qui tourbillonne dans mes yeux, celle qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

- Tu ne comprends pas, chuchote-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir la personne la plus importante au monde disparaitre sur la décision d'une seule et unique personne. Tu ne peux pas me juger, pas sans tout comprendre. Tu ne sais ce qu'est l'Appel.

Véritablement furieuse, je me relève brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise à la renverse. William me regarde, étonné.

- Vous avez tort ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est l'Appel ! Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas perdu mon Calice, mais je sais déjà que même s'il venait à mourir, que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un ou pas, je n'agirais jamais comme vous l'avez fait. A quoi ça sert de donner la mort ? Est-ce que votre Alice aurait accepté ce que vous avez fait ? Parmi tous ceux que vous avez attaqués ces dernières semaines, il y avait des amis à moi, des gens que j'ai aimé et que j'ai perdu. Tout cela parce que vous êtes incapable d'accepter vos propres erreurs et incapable d'accepter votre juste punition !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Mes cris ont attirés Lucinda et Tony. 'Lhomme se précipite sur moi, pose une main sur mon bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiète-t-il en fusillant William du regard.

Je ne dis rien, serre les dents. Je me contente de regarder mon créateur, avec toute la haine que je suis capable d'exprimer avec mes yeux. A son regard, je sais que ce que je lui ai dit ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'en fiche royalement. Je décide alors que je perds mon temps dans cette pièce, avec lui. J'ai ce que je veux.

- Mandy ? M'interpelle Lucinda d'une voix douce, comme pour me calmer.

Je me tourne vers elle.

- Sortons. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, et lui non plus. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Tony et Lucinda sont surpris. William aussi. Je crois qu'il vient seulement de prendre conscience de ce que ses paroles ont faites. Mais ça ne semble pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Après tout, qu'a-t-il à perdre maintenant, à part sa vie, qui ne vaut même plus la peine d'être vécu à ses yeux. Qu'il meurt lui importe peu, à présent qu'il n'a plus son Calice.

Je me détourne de William, dégoutée, et quitte la pièce. Tony et Lucinda me regardent faire, légèrement dépassés par les évènements, puis ils laissent William seul et verrouillent la pièce quand ils la quittent. Je m'arrête derrière le sofa et pose mes mains dessus en réfléchissant à ce que je dois faire. William est l'affaire des vampires. Que les meurtres soient orchestrés par Vous-Savez-Qui est, par contre, clairement l'affaire des sorciers. Je me dois d'en référer à quelqu'un.

Je me tourne vers les deux vampires, qui attendent que je prenne la parole.

- Il s'appelle William, dis-je. Il a près de six cents ans, et s'il m'a attaqué, c'est parce que mon sang et mon physique lui rappelaient son Calice, qu'il a perdu il y a un an. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il m'a transformé, il répugnait à me voir mourir, c'était comme de voir son Calice mourir une seconde fois.

- Et pour les autres ? Demande Lucinda. Quelle excuse a-t-il donné ?

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement en me rappelant ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Il s'est engagé auprès d'un mage noir qui sévit au Royaume-Uni depuis quelques années. Il a attaqué les autres sur son ordre, pour se venger de la Reine.

Lucinda tique d'un mouvement de tête et Tony fronce des sourcils. Je poursuis :

- La Reine a refusé qu'on transforme son Calice en vampire, alors qu'elle mourrait d'une longue maladie. C'était une punition pour des crimes que William avait commis au Japon il y a quelques siècles. Il n'a pas accepté la sentence et se'st engagé auprès de Celui-Dont-On -Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour se venger de la Reine, et inciter la haine des sorciers envers les vampires.

Tony laisse sortir une exclamation de rage et, d'un mouvement brusque de la main, envoie valser un vase qui finit par se briser contre un mur. Je sursaute, surprise par le bruit que cela fait. Je suis surprise de sa réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que cela le touche autant ? Je me tourne vers Lucinda pour avoir une réponse, qu'elle me donne :

- La Reine a décidé il y a peu de révéler peu à peu notre existence aux yeux du peuple sorcier. L'action de William risque de ruiner tous nos efforts, les sorciers nous chasseront comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

J'acquiesce, en comprenant.

- Ils ne font pas la différence entre vampires de la Caste et Faucheurs, dis-je. La Reine veut marquer cette différence.

Lucinda opine, l'air grave. Je comprends ce que les meurtres orchestrés par William vont créer. Les vampires seront assimilés au mal, des aides de Vous-Savez-qui, à l'nstar des Mangemorts et des détraqueurs. Je soupire en frissonnant. J'imagine que la Reine va reporter tout cela à plus tard maintenant. Et comme la longévité des vampires n'est pas la même que celle des humains, cette attente pourrait se compter en décennies.

Je relève la tête lorsque Tony se dirige vers le sofa et s'y laisse tomber, lair las. Lucinda le rejoint et pose une main sur son épaule et s'installant à son côté, pour le calmer.

- Je dois aller parler au professeur Dumbledore, dis-je aux deux vampires. Il doit savoir pourquoi ses élèves ont été tués. Peut-être que lui pourra nous expliquer quel est le fil conducteur entre les trois élèves attaqués.

- Quatre, rectifie Lucinda. Il y en a eu quatre.

J'esquisse un sourire sans joie.

- Fred a été assassiné pour brouiller les pistes de l'enquête, pour embêter le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'a rien à voir avec les trois autres.

Lucinda acquiesce et je me dirige vers la porte. Une main sur la poignée, je suspend mon geste avant de demander :

- Vous allez bientôt partir ?

- Demain, ou dans deux jours au plus tard, répond Lucinda. Je partirais la première avec William, puisque Tony ne peut pas transplaner.

Je les regarde, surprise. Pourquoi cela ? Je me souviens pourtant parfaitement qu'à son arrivée, j'ai entendu le son d'un transplanage. Mais il est vrai que cela produit le même son que le bruit d'une branche qui craque, alors j'ai peut-être confondu. Je m'apprête à demander de plus amples explications, mais Lucinda m'en empêche.

- Va voir le directeur, nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard. A tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

J'ouvre la porte, franchis le pas et referme derrière moi. Je prends ensuite la direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, tout en me demandant si j'arriverais à découvrir le nouveau mot de passe. Je parviens devant la gargouille en quelques secondes et m'arrête devant elle. Elle me jette un regard torve, comme seules de grandes statues de pierres hideuses peuvent le faire. Je fais la moue, un brin vexée.

- Peux-tu me laisser passer s'il te plait ? Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence.

La gargouille se contente de ricaner. Dans ma poche, je tripote ma baguette. Et si je lui lançais un petit sort de derrière les fagots ? Il ferait moins le malin l'autre morceau de pierre. Je soupire et plisse des yeux. Il va m'être difficile de deviner le mot de passe, et ça ne servirait à rein de rester à attendre devant la gargouille à une heure du matin. Tout le monde doit dormir maintenant. Y compris le professeur Dumbledore. Je soupire de nouveau en prenant conscience de ma bêtise. Inutile de réveiller le directeur, ça peut bien attendre demain. En attendant, je n'ai plus qu'à remonter dans ma maison et d'entamer mes devoirs avant de partir à la chasse.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Encore désole pour la lecture agacante que vous avez dû avoir. J'espère quand même que le chapitre vous aura plu. 'Tite question, est-ce que j'en ai surpris quelqus uns avec mon idée de mettre William au service de Voldemort ?

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !

Bisous.


	29. Une déclaration

************

Titre :

Love me tonight************

Paring :

SB/OC************

Rating :

K+****

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, en contraste avec la semaine dernière, un chapitre plus léger, juste histoire de s'amuser entre deux scènes peu plaisantes - l'interrogatoire de William et les raisons de Voldemort pour les attaques de Betty, James et Adrian.

Je vous laisse savourer tout ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Chapitre 29 : Une déclaration

Je me laisse tomber au sol sans bruits, les yeux rivés sur ma proie. Je m'approche lentement et discrètement pour ne pas la faire fuir. Elle 'sabreuve à l'un des nombreux ruisseaux qui parcourent le forêt Interdite. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus d'elle. Son odeur m'entoure complètement. Je glisse une main sur mon visage pour ramener la mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, et fixe mon regard sur le cou de ma proie. J'entends les battements réguliers de son coeur. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est en danger. Je suis à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et c'est là qu'elle me détecte.

La louve relève la tête, arrêtant de boire, et se tourne vers moi. Un grognement féroce s'échappe de sa gueule quand elle constate que, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'est pas le chasseur mais le gibier. Elle fait un pas en arrière, pose une patte dans l'eau et glapit lorsque le froid traverse sa fourrure et vient tétaniser sa peau. Je profite de cet instant pour lui sauter dessus avec vélocité et je plonge mon visage dans son cou. D'un coup de mâchoire sec, je plante mes canines dans la fourrure et la peau, et le sang s'échappe de sa carotide. Je m'en abreuve immédiatement, avec grande soif.

Une fois mon repas terminé, et totalement repue, je laisse tomber le corps sans vie de la louve sur le rivage de la rivière. Au loin, j'entends déjà l'appel de ses semblables, probablement à sa recherche. Je me relève, jette un dernier coup d'oeil à ma proie puis fais demi-tour rapidement. Je traverse la forêt, non pas à pied, mais par les arbres, comme j'aime le faire. Je me retrouve en peu de temps à l'orée de la forêt, et me sers de mon odorat pour savoir où Tony et Lucinda se sont retrouvés une fois leurs propres chasses terminées. Je trouve leur piste et les rejoins dans le parc. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur un banc, non loin du stade de Quidditch. A mon arrivée, ils discutent, tournés l'un vers l'autre.

- Je serais à Vienne après-demain sans doute, dit Tony.

Lucinda acquiesce. Je devine qu'ils parlent de leur retour en Autriche, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Tony ne peut pas transplaner. Lucinda se tourne vers moi, me sourit.

- Bonne chasse ? Me demande-t-elle.

J'opine et pose la question qui me turlupine depuis que j'ai quitté les appartements de la vampire.

- Pourquoi Tony ne peut pas transplaner ?

Le vampire sourit, amusé, mais c'est Lucinda qui répond à ma question.

- Il n'est pas sorcier. Il est moldu. Les deux peuvent être transformés en vampire.

Je cligne des yeux, surprise. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité, persuadée que seuls les sorciers pouvaient devenir des vampires. C'était une réflexion idiote.

- C'est ta métamorphose qui te permet de voir Poudlard ? Demandé-je, me souvenant que l'école est invisible aux yeux des moldus.

Tony acquiesce.

- Bien que je sois né moldu, à présent que je suis un vampire, je suis considéré comme une créature magique, donc capable d'évoluer dans le monde sorcier. La seule différence est que je suis incapable de pratiquer la magie, puisque je n'ai pas ce don.

A peine Tony a-t-il fini de prononcer ces quelques mots, que Lucinda se lève du banc et enlève un grain de poussière imaginaire de sa robe.

- Je vais retourner au château. L'élève attaqué ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant. Il faut le neutraliser avant qu'il quitte l'infirmerie.

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je sais ce que Lucinda veut dire par neutraliser . On pourrait remplacer le terme par "éliminer". Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, chagrinée. Le Serpentard n'avait pas plus de quinze ans. Un âge trop jeune pour mourir. Je repense alors à ce que m'a confié William, sur ces attaques. Pourquoi donc Vous-Savez-Qui s'en est-il pris à ces élèves en particulier ? Et le Serpentard ? Cet élève, parmi tous les autres, aurait dû vivre grâce à sa maison. Alors pourquoi la mort pour lui ?

M'arrachant à mes pensées, je suis Lucinda du regard lorsqu'elle s'éloigne. Je reste en compagnie de Tony qui regarde le ciel libre de nuages, étoilé au possible. Il fixe un point en particulier, mais je ne sais si c'est pour une bonne raison, ou seulement au hasard. Un sourire triste s'étend sur ses lèvres. A quoi peut-il bien penser ?

- J'ai parlé avec Severus aujourd'hui, dit-il soudain. A peine quelques minutes, mais je lui ai quand même parlé. Il est venu vers moi de son propre chef.

Aux larmes écarlates qui remplissent les yeux du vampire, la discussion n'était pas de son goût. Severus est venu me voir pour savoir comment se débarrasser de Tony, et il semblerait que je lui ai donné l'information, sans le savoir. Je m'assieds à côté de Tony.

- Il m'a dit que ma présence l'insupportait, poursuit le vampire, et qu'il irait beaucoup mieux une fois que je ne serais plus dans son champ visuel. Qu'il attendait avec impatience le jour où je quitterai définitivement Poudlard. Que de me savoir derrière lui, à attirer son attention, lui causait du tord.

J'expire profondément. Severus a trouvé le seul moyen de repousser pour longtemps son vampire : lui faire comprendre qu'il souffrait par sa faute. Brillamment réussi, bravo. J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec le Serpentard, pour lui apprendre à faire autant de mal à une personne, qu'il soit sorcier ou vampire, hétéro ou homo. Compatissante, je pose une main sur le bras de Tony. Je sais ce que ça fait, ou du moins, j'ai peu de mal à l'imaginer.

- Dans deux jours, tu seras de retour à Vienne. Tu pourras penser à autre chose. Laisse Severus de côté, il ne te mérite pas. Ce n'est qu'un sombre abruti, qui tournera mal de toute manière. Crois-moi, tu mérites bien mieux que lui.

Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je dis, je sais ce qu'est l'Appel. Mais ca ne coute rien de faire semblant de croire en ces mots pour réconforter le coeur blessé d'un ami. Tony arbore un petit sourire amusé d'ailleurs, et il pose l'une de ses mains par dessus la mienne.

- Merci. Toi et moi ne pensons pas une seule seconde que ce soit la vérité, mais merci quand même. C'est très gentil à toi.

Il retire sa main, j'ôte la mienne. Il se lève du banc, s'étire, les bras levés vers le ciel, puis me regarde.

- Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir si tu veux pouvoir suivre tes cours.

Je ris en secouant la tête.

- C'est samedi, je n'ai pas cours. Et puis, j'ai déjà dormi. Mais je vais remonter dans ma tour pour rattraper mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que j'ai raté ce matin.

Je me lève à mon tour, et j'accompagne Tony qui remonte le parc jusqu'au château. Il prend de nouveau la parole.

- Je t'ai vu cette après-midi, avec Sirius. Vous sembliez plutôt en bons termes. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

Je lève un peu la tête pour le regarder, mais je n'ai droit qu'à son profil gauche, alors qu'il fixe son regard droit devant lui, sur les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée du château. C'est une question indiscrète, mais il s'est donné tellement de mal pour nous coller ensemble, Sirius et moi, que l'interrogation est sans doute légitime.

- J'ai accepté mes sentiments. Et les siens. Alors, je nous ai donné une chance. Je verrais bien où ça va nous mener.

- 'Cest une bonne décision. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras jamais. Les quelques vampires que je connais, de près ou de loin, et vivant avec leurs Calices, m'ont toujours dit que c'est ce qui leur ait arrivé de mieux. Profites-en surtout.

J'acquiesce, alors que nous grimpons les quelques marches qui mènent aux doubles portes de chêne. Tony les ouvre, et nous passons dans le hall. Une odeur de pourriture m'agresse immédiatement le nez, la fragrance d'une chair en décomposition. Je grimace.

- Il semblerait que ton camarade se soit réveillé plus tôt que prévu et qu'il ait, par conséquent, échappé à Lucinda, commente Tony.

Je soupire bruyamment. Il a raison.

- Remonte dans ta salle commune, je m'occupe de lui.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Sûr ? Demandé-je, heureuse d'échapper à cette corvée.

Il acquiesce, le regard rivé sur l'arcade qui mène aux cachots. Il est déjà en train de pister le Serpentard. Et un Faucheur de quelques minutes ne devrait pas échapper trop difficilement à un vampire de plus de deux cents ans.

- D'accord, bon courage alors. Et ne laisse pas trop de traces si jamais ça commence à devenir un peu sale. Autrement, vampire ou pas, Rusard t'étripera.

Un sourire en coin, il opine et disparait dans le couloir qui descend. Je monte l'escalier de marbre et emprunte un passage secret qui m'évite de passer par les escaliers mobiles, rejoignant le couloir où se trouve l'entrée de ma tour. James a été assez gentil pour nous le montrer, à Camille et moi, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un cadeau de bienvenue, en tant que petites-amies de deux des maraudeurs. J'imagine que Lily a eut droit au même traitement. Une fois sortie du passage secret, caché par un tableau qui représente une porte en trompe l'oeil et qui ne s'ouvre que si on fait rire le bébé qui se trouve dans le tableau voisin **(1)**, je remonte le couloir sombre jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle. Je donne le mot de passe au tableau, et le vieil homme, qui lit le même livre depuis des siècles sans parvenir à le terminer, m'ouvre le passage.

Je pénètre dans la salle commune, le portrait se refermant dans mon dos, et je m'approche de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu s'éteint petit à petit. D'un coup de baguette, je le ravive, puis je monte dans le dortoir et ouvre la porte sur une chambre silencieuse et endormie. Je m'approche de mon lit, m'agenouille près de mon sac de cours et en sors plume, encre et parchemins, avant de faire de même avec le sac de Camille et d'en retirer ses notes de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Une fois fait, je sors du dortoir et redescends dans la salle commune, où je m'installe près du feu, assise sur le tapis élimé face à la petite table de salon. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma montre, elle affiche trois heures du matin. Heureusement, j'ai aussi pensé à prendre un roman emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce n'est que vers sept heures du matin, alors que le héros de mon roman sorcier est sur le point de coller la pâtée à un groupe de méchants, que les premiers élèves, parfaitement réveillés et habillés de pied en cape, commencent à quitter leurs dortoirs. Le premier à me trouver dans la salle commune, allongée dans le sofa et le livre ouvert au dessus de moi, affiche un air clairement surpris. Il ne doit pas avoir pour habitude de trouver des filles en train de lire un samedi matin à une heure du début du service. Il ne dit rien et quitte la tour. Je décide que c'est là le signal silencieux qui me dit de remonter dans le dortoir pour me changer. Je ferme mon livre, me lève du sofa et vais dans mon dortoir. Grayson est déjà en train de se laver quand j'arrive. Crow se réveille doucement, assise dans son lit et Camille ronfle encore comme une bienheureuse. Je réveille mon amie à coup d'édredons sur la tête. Ses hurlements indignés prouvent qu'elle n'a pas aimé le traitement de faveur, et j'évite de peu un projectile non-identifié quand je m'écarte prudemment de son lit.

- Debout ! Dis-je avec force alors que je me sépare de mon tee-shirt et mon jean. On doit retrouver les maraudeurs à huit heures devant la Grande Salle, je te rappelle. Tu as trois quart d'heure pour te préparer, en conservant le quart d'heure de retard toléré à un rendez-vous.

Elle râle, se tourne dans son lit et colle son coussin sur sa tête au moment où je m'apprêtais à aller dans la salle de bain. Je roule alors des yeux, m'avance jusqu'à son lit en sous-vêtements et lui arrache ses couvertures. Elle s'agenouille sur son matelas, le regard furieux.

- C'est bon, je me lève, maugré-t-elle. Et toi, habille-toi au lieu de te balader à moitié nue, tu vas finir par attraper la mort.

J'hausse des épaules, parfaitement consciente de l'ineptie de ses paroles, et retourne dans la salle de bain où une cabine de douche est libre, et l'autre occupée par Grayson. Vingt minutes plus tard, dégoulinante d'eau, je laisse la place à Camille. Crow a déjà remplacé son amie, qui termine de s'habiller dans la chambre. En me séchant les cheveux, je fouille dans ma malle pour trouver des vêtements puis m'habille. Une fois vêtue convenablement, je soupèse l'idée de me sécher les cheveux avec un sort, jette un oeil sur la salle de bain et décide que non. Camille est prête, et il nous reste tout juste le temps de descendre pour être à l'heure. J'attrape alors un chouchou et natte mes cheveux en suivant mon amie hors du dortoir.

Nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée un quart d'heure plus tard. Le trajet nous a demandé plus de temps que prévu, puisque les couloirs et les escaliers étaient bondés et que Camille a dû s'arrêter dans la salle commune pour discuter avec Smith, qui l'a intercepté et qui a fini par descendre avec nous. Vu le nombre de fois où il converse avec nous maintenant, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas un faible pour mon amie, surtout depuis son accident au match de Quidditch. A quelques pas de la Grande Salle, Smith et Camille s'interrompent dans leur discussion puisque des cris aigus nous parviennent. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix du professeur McGonagall quand elle passe un sacré savon aux élèves, et plus généralement les maraudeurs. Camille et moi échangeons un regard lourd de sens. Nos amis ont encore frappés visiblement. Nous quittons les escaliers pour pénétrer dans la hall dentrée. La voix de la directrice adjointe nous parvient toujours, mais nous ne voyons personne, alors que nous préparons à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y a même pas un seul élève en vue.

Curieuse, je laisse Camille et Smith pénétrer dans la haute pièce et je me retourne pour jeter un oeil en bas des escaliers de marbre, d'où proviennent les cris. Je fais deux pas, et assiste à une scène étonnante. Le professeur McGonagall est bien en train d'hurler sur quelqu'un, à un niveau de décibel si haut qu'on ne comprend pas un mot, mais ce n'est pas à un élève qu'elle s'en prend. C'est à Tony. Plus que surprise, je fais un pas de plus et Tony lâche la femme du regard pour porter son attention sur moi. Il me fait une grimace d'excuse, finissant de me persuader qu'il a probablement fait une grosse boulette.

- Monsieur Esperanza ! Hurle soudain McGonagall, me faisant sursauter, quand elle constate que Tony ne fait plus attention à elle. Votre . . . Ce que . . . Il n'y a aucun mots pour le décrire !

J'hausse des sourcils, de plus en plus étonnée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque l'état des vêtements de Tony. Ils sont tâchés de sang. _Beaucoup _de sang. Frais. Je grimace. Quelque chose me dit que le Faucheur a passé un sale quart d'heure.

- Devant des premières années ! Est-ce que vous imaginez à quel point vous avez pu les traumatiser !

Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. Tony n'a pas du voir l'heure tourner et est remonté des cachots après avoir terminé de s'occuper du Serpentard, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il allait croiser des gens. Manque de chance le professeur McGonagall faisait aussi partie du groupe. Enfin, j'espère que c'est ça, parce que, s'il s'est occupé du Faucheur _sous _les yeux du groupe de première année . . . alors là, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau. Secouant la tête, je fais demi-tour et laisse Tony à ses remontrances, en ignorant le dernier qu'il m'envoie, signifiant clairement un appel au secours.

Quand je pénètre dans la Grande Salle, je remarque immédiatement Camille, au milieu de l'allée entre les tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, se séparant de Smith. Je la rejoins alors qu'elle s'installe à côté de Peter. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois que le capitaine de Serdaigle m'adresse un signe de la main. Je le lui rends, un brin déboussolée, puis m'assieds entre Camille et James, en face de Sirius. Je réponds au sourire qu'il me tend, puis Camille m'interroge :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans le hall ? Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall s'égosille à ce point ?

Remus relève la tête et jette un oeil sur les portes ouvertes, laissant passer les cris de la directrice adjointe.

- Ca fait déjà cinq bonne minutes qu'elle est comme ça, commente Remus. Personne ne peut rester dans le hall sans récolter une retenue, Wilkes en a fait les frais.

Je jette un oeil sur le Serpentard qui déjeune avec Rogue, dont parle Remus, et je réponds :

- Tony a fait une bêtise. Elle lui passe un savon.

Je vois James sourciller.

- C'est bien la directrice de notre maison, ça, dit le Gryffondor. Elle possède un courage hors-norme, et il faut au moins ça pour sen prendre à un vampire de cette manière. Et quel genre de bêtise a-t-il fait ?

Je regarde mon assiette vide, hésitant à répondre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de connaitre les détails sanglants. Alors j'hausse des épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas restée pour avoir des infos là-dessus, j'avais peur des dommages collatéraux.

Les maraudeurs éclatent de rire.

****

O0o0O

- En quelle année fut inventé le sortilège du patronus ? m'interroge Camille.

- En 1538, réponds-je.

- Ce n'est pas 1548 ? Intervient Remus, le nez plongé dans un bouquin de potions.

- 1548, c'est l'année où le premier patronus corporel a été créé, contre Camille, en désignant le grimoire épais qu'elle tient entre les mains. Donc Mandy a à moitié bon.

- Précise la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas censée deviner les questions, tu sais.

Camille hausse des épaules en souriant, fière d'elle. Je roule des yeux, exaspérée. Depuis que nous avons commencés à réviser dans le parc, après le petit-déjeuner, elle ne cesse de me coller des pièges dans ses questions. J'aurais préféré revoir mes cours avec James, au moins lui, il ne pose pas de questions retors à Sirius.

Commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, j'abandonne la position du tailleur pour étendre les jambes devant moi, le dos calé contre un arbre. Je croise ensuite les bras sous ma poitrine, attendant la prochaine interrogation. Mais Camille semble plus intéressée par une chose qui se déroule dans mon dos. Intriguée, je me penche pour regarder derrière le saule pleureur. Je suis surprise de constater que ce qui attire ainsi l'attention de mon amie est Rogue, assis un peu plus loin et le nez plongé dans un long parchemin. Je me remets droite pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Camille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandé-je.

- Il n'arrête pas de nous regarder depuis qu'il est installé, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ton avis ?

Jhausse des épaules.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Tant qu'il fait que regarder, moi ça me va. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à cet abruti de première.

Camille fronce des sourcils.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ? s'inquiète-t-elle alors. Je te connais depuis le temps, tu ne parles ainsi que des personnes qui te portent vraiment sur le système.

Je soupire en jetant un oeil sur les maraudeurs qui ont laissé de côté leurs révisions pour s'intéresser à notre discussion.

- A moi, non. C'est à Tony qu'il a fait du tort.

Camille fronce des sourcils, puis semble se rappeler que Rogue est le Calice de mon ami vampire. Elle jette alors un autre regard sur le Serpentard, le fusillant des yeux. Elle a compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, si tu réagis ainsi, commente-t-elle.

- Effectivement. Mais maintenant, c'est son problème. De toute manière, Tony ne sera plus là d'ici quelques heures.

- Ils partent à midi, c'est ça ? Me demande Camille.

J'acquiesce. J'ai croisé Lucinda un peu plus tôt, c'est alors qu'elle m'a appris qu'ils avaient déjà décidés de l'heure de leur départ. J'aurais aimé parler à Dumbledore avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, mais il ne rentrera que dans l'après-midi d'après le professeur McGonagall. Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. Soudain, me tirant de mes pensées, je sens un corps se glisser près du mien. Je tourne la tête pour croiser le visage espiègle de Sirius, très proche du mien. Et je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver, puisque nous avons passé toute la matinée ensemble et que j'ai son odeur dans le nez depuis plusieurs heures. C'est assez déstabilisant, je n'ai plus l'habitude de me faire surprendre de la sorte.

- Si tu veux, pour Rogue, on peut s'en occuper, dit-il. Ca nous permettra de réviser le cours de sortilège, hein James ?

Ledit James répond par un clin d'oeil de connivence. Sirius me regarde, comme pour recevoir mon autorisation. Je secoue la tête, affligée par une telle gaminerie.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, de toute façon j'en suis pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin d'une raison valable, non ?

Sirius éclate de rire. Je suis sidérée de voir à quel point son rire est proche de l'aboiement dun chien. Est-ce une cause ou une conséquence de sa forme animagus ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un jour la réponse à cette question.

- Mandy dit vrai, intervient Peter. Je trouve d'ailleurs étonnant que vous ne lui ayez rien fait depuis plusieurs semaines.

James affiche une - fausse - mine chagrinée.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour ma Lily, dit-il sur un ton théatrale.

Tout le monde rigole.

- Vous préparez quelque chose pour la fin de l'année ? demande alors Camille. Histoire de fêter votre départ de Poudlard.

Les quatre garçons échangent des regards de connivence. Cela veut dire oui, mais ils n'en diront certainement pas plus. Les maraudeurs ont tendance a conserver précieusement leurs secrets. Pour preuve, Camille ne sait pas que Remus est un loup-garou, ni que son petit-ami est un animagus non-déclaré. J'espère pour lui qu'elle ne le saura jamais d'ailleurs, parce qu'autrement, il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Tiens, j'y pense Mandy, est-ce que Lucinda et Tony s'en vont parce qu'ils ont finis d'interroger l'autre vampire ? Demande Remus, sans doute pour changer de sujet.

La question jette un froid sur notre groupe, puis tous se tournent vers moi en l'attente de la réponse. J'hoche de la tête. Je n'ai encore parler à personne de l'interrogatoire de cette nuit. Je repense au visage de William, aux raisons qu'il m'a donné. Un frisson me parcourt le corps et je repousse les larmes qui menacent d'envahir mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que Camille sache que Fred a été une cible prise au hasard, qu'il a manqué de chance. Que sans leur dispute, il se serait retrouvé dans la Grande Salle avec nous à ce moment-là, et non dans les toilettes.

- C'est pour ça que Tony voulait te voir cette nuit, en déduit Camille, alors que Sirius passe un bras autour de mes épaules, comme s'il avait constaté mon émoi et avait voulut me réconforter.

Je me blottis contre sa chaleur.

- Oui, Tony et Lucinda voulait que je l'interroge, puisqu'il n'avait rien voulu leur dire.

- Il a répondu à certaines de tes questions ? Demande Peter.

- A toutes, sans exceptions.

Un silence s'ensuit. Je sais qu'ils meurent tous d'envie de me demander des détails, que je leur rapporte ce que je sais. Mais qu'ils n'oseront sans doute pas me questionner. Et je ne préfère pas qu'ils le sachent. La vérité est trop horrible. Même moi je ne m'en remets pas. Il serait inquiétant pour eux de savoir que le vampire a été enrôlé dans une guerre qui ne le regarde pas. Et James n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas une victime malchanceuse, mais une cible désignée.

Je baisse la tête, fixe l'herbe du regard. La poigne de Sirius autour de mes épaules se resserre. Puis, je relève la tête, alertée par la fragrance de Smith qui s'approche de nous. Je le regarde nous rejoindre, et mon attention sur lui attire celle des autres. Camille se lève immédiatement, comprenant qu'il vient certainement pour elle. Comme la saison de Quidditch est terminé pour cette année, je me demande ce qu'il lui veut, surtout qu'ils se sont déjà parlés le matin-même. En arrivant, il sourit et salut tout le monde. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est sur moi que se pose son attention, pas sur Camille.

- Dawn, est-ce que tu m'accorderais un peu de ton temps s'il te plait ? Je voudrais te parler seule à seul.

J'hausse des sourcils, surprise, puis acquiesce. Ca a l'air important. Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de Sirius, lui adresse un sourire alors qu'il regarde Smith avec méfiance, puis rejoins le Serdaigle. Il nous mène un peu plus loin, à l'écart, ce qui nous rapproche de Rogue, qui est toujours à la même place. Smith reste étonnamment silencieux. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Finalement, il prend la parole.

- Je sens que je m'y prends trop tard, dit-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je papillonne des yeux. J'imagine que c'est normal si je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Alors j'attends la suite, histoire qu'il éclaire ma lanterne. Il m'adresse un sourire gêné, jette un oeil sur mon groupe d'amis qui nous regarde avec insistance, puis me regarde de nouveau en nous faisant s'arrêter. Je remarque que nous sommes à deux pas de Rogue, qui nous fusille du regard parce que nous avons eu l'audace de faire halte à côté de lui. Smith se racle la gorge, attirant mon attention sur lui, et se lance :

- Je voulais te dire que j'apprécie beaucoup ta personnalité, et que tu es une personne qui gagne a être connu. Et, comment dire ? Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aurais aimé que nous continuions à nous fréquenter, après Poudlard.

Je cligne des yeux, fronce des sourcils. Une telle proposition a lair de lui demander beaucoup de courage. J'imagine, bien que ce serait particulièrement étonnant et inattendu, que si j'acceptais que l'on se voit après l'école, ce ne serait pas en tout bien tout honneur. Je lance un regard sur mes amis. Sirius est celui qui nous scrute avec le plus d'attention. Il a certainement compris dès le début ce que me voulait Smith. Seulement, avant de refuser, il faudrait que je sois sûre de mes suppositions. Un moment difficile à passer, quel que soit la réponse du Serdaigle.

- Se fréquenter de quelle façon ? demandé-je le coeur battant tellement qu'il devait certainement se voir. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était beaucoup parlé depuis que nous nous connaissons, à part la fois où je t'ai passé un savon. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment à partir de si maigres informations sur moi, tu peux juger ma personnalité.

Smith rougit et évite mon regard. Intriguée par son comportement, j'incline la tête sur le côté et le fixe. Son odeur change légèrement. Il est anxieux. Je sens aussi le regard de Rogue sur nous, il semble attentif à ce qu'il se dit. Smith relève la tête.

- En fait, je . . . Je te regarde depuis deux ans, mais je n'ai jamais . . . Trouvé le courage de venir te parler. Tu sembles tellement fermée une fois que tu n'es plus avec tes amis, que c'est assez intimidant. Mais je me suis dit que je devais au moins te le dire avant de quitter Poudlard, enfin, te dire que tu me plais, autrement je le regretterais.

Je papillonne des yeux, déstabilisée. Pourtant, je l'avais deviné qu'il venait se confesser, mais c'est tout de même très étonnant. Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il me regardait. Ca devait être de trucs comme ça que Camille parlait quand elle disait que je loupais des opportunités en me contentant de ce que j'avais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je regrettais. Devant le regard attentif de Smith, je me doute qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Je mordille ma lèvre supérieure, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- Eh bien, je suis touchée par ton intérêt, mais . . . Je suis déjà engagée avec quelqu'un. En tout cas, c'est très courageux à toi d'être venu me le dire.

- Ouais, ou très bête, commente soudainement une troisième voix.

Smith et moi nous tournons vers Rogue, qui affiche un sourire en coin amusé. Smith rougit de plus belle, mais il trouve quand même la force de répliquer.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Rogue. Et n'espionne pas les autres.

Le Serpentard hausse des épaules en enroulant son parchemin d'un air narquois.

- C'est toi qui es venu discuter juste en face de moi. Je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai entendu, nuance. Et franchement, la réputation des Serdaigle est surfaite. Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour aller se confesser à quelqu'un qui est déjà pris.

- Jaloux, Rogue ? Rétorqué-je, attirant sur moi le regard surpris de Smith. Te mettrais-tu à regretter une certaine décision ?

Rogue me fusille du regard. L'odeur de Sirius se fait plus présente. Il se rapproche en courant, suivit par nos amis. Le Serpentard se lève, s'approche de moi et je constate qu'il fait une tête de plus que moi. Mon amorce de courage fond comme neige au soleil. Je suis peut-être douée en Sortilèges, mais lui pratique les arts noirs. Je ne fais pas le poids.

- En aucune façon, dit-il d'une voix très froide. Et je suis bien content de savoir que je n'aurais plus à supporter sa vue.

Le courage est parti, mais la colère se réveille. Je sers les mâchoires, le corps tremblant de rage. De l'étonnement passe dans le regard de Rogue qui se recule légèrement. Sans doute a-t-il remarqué la colère et la détermination dans mon regard. Je plonge la main dans ma poche, sors ma baguette et la pointe sur Rogue, juste entre les deux yeux. Il amorce un mouvement pour sortir la sienne, mais j'ai déjà lancé mon sort informulé. Il affiche un air surpris et des poireaux lui sortent des oreilles. Derrière moi, mes amis pilent quand ils constatent que je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur aide. Puis, Smith éclate de rire, et pose la main sur mon épaule.

- Bien joué Dawn, me félicite-t-il en rigolant, belle performance.

Furieux, Rogue sort sa baguette et lance le contre-maléfice. Mais les poireaux sont toujours là. Il relance le contre-sort. Mais les légumes refusent de partir. Je suis brusquement tirée en arrière et j'atterris dans les bras de Sirius, qui me garde contre lui, baguette pointée sur Rogue. Si ce dernier avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, je serais morte en un sort. Mais je souris quand même. J'ai vengé Tony.

- Pourquoi le contre-maléfice ne fonctionne pas ? Ote le sort, Dawn ! S'égosille-t-il. Tout de suite !

Je secoue la tête, très fière de moi. Mes maléfices sont les plus coriaces, c'est aussi pour ça que je répugne à les utiliser. Sous l'effet de la colère, en dehors de moi, seul un professeur peut jeter le contre-sort. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis bien contente qu'il n'y ait pas de membres du corps enseignant dans les parages.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, Rogue, fait Sirius, mais tu l'as bien mérité. Le prochaine fois, tu te mêleras de ce qui te regarde.

Visiblement en rage, Rogue pointe sa baguette sur nous. Je redresse la mienne.

- C'est pour ce que tu as fait à Tony, dis-je. Tu le mérites amplement. Et ne viens pas pleurer le jour où tu prendra conscience que tu as fait le mauvais choix.

J'ignore les regards surpris de ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire et abaisse ma baguette.

- Va voir l'infirmière, elle pourra te les enlever, lui conseillé-je.

Ce qui signifie pour lui de traverser tout le parc et tout le château avec cette tête. Je me retourne, me retrouve le nez collé au tee-shirt de Sirius et l'incite à reculer.

- Allez, laisse tomber, dis-je, il n'en vaut pas la peine, retournons réviser. Tu viens, Smith ? Ajouté-je, peu désireuse de laisser le Serdaigle en tête à tête avec Rogue.

Ce dernier acquiesce et nous faisons tout les deux demi-tour. Je remarque que James et Remus ont les mains plongées dans leurs poches, prêts à dégainer, et que Peter protège Camille de son corps. Courageux, mais un peu stupide. Le charme du bouclier aurait quand même été plus efficace. Nous faisons quelque pas tous ensemble, avant que Smith ne s'arrête.

- Je vous laisse entre vous. Dawn, merci de m'avoir écouté. Black . . .

Il regarde Sirius, hésite, puis finalement se décide :

- Prends soin d'elle. Ou je le ferais.

Sirius ricane.

- T'en auras pas l'occasion.

Je lui flanque un coup de coude dans le ventre, il étouffe une exclamation de douleur et se plie légèrement en deux.

- Contrôle ta force, marmonne-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, rétorqué-je sous les rires du Serdaigle. A plus tard Smith.

Le jeune homme acquiesce puis s'éloigne de nous. Camille, James, Remus et Peter retournent là où nous étions installés et où nos livres nous attendent, puis je pose une main câline sur le ventre de Sirius.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal au moins ? M'inquiété-je, soucieuse de savoir si j'avais vraiment contrôlé ma force de vampire.

Sirius se redresse, sourit et secoue la tête.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répond-t-il en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

**(1)** Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas un portrait qui garde l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle normalement, mais j'avais franchement la flemme d'inventer des devinettes à la mord moi le noeud (ce qui aurait donc tout gâché).

Fin du chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe rien de bien sérieux, mais faut bien qu'ils aient une vie en dehors des problèmes avec William. Ou de ceux avec Voldemort. Ou de ceux qui vont venir. (Comment ça, je suis una sadique ? Même pas d'abord !).

Allez, à la semaine prochaine, les petiots.

Gros bisous partout (ou presque) !


	30. Les fourchettes du petitdéjeuner

**Titre : **Love me tonight

**Paring :** SB/OC, JP/LE, PP/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je pense que les plus attentifs d'entre vous ont déjàs remarqués que la fin de l'année scolaire de Poudlard touche à sa fin dans cette fanfic. Comme il y a des déjà des lecteurs qui me demandent si cela veut dire que l'histoire est bientôt terminé, je vais répondre à leurs questions ici :

_Non, la fanfic va encore duré un peu. j'ignore combien de chapitres mais j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à y mettre. Nous allons continuer à suivre tout la petite troupe après la remise des diplômes et, si tout se passe bien j'irais jusqu'à la mort des Potter, que j'ai décidé de conserver. _

Maintenant, vous savez tout de mes intentions. =) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Les fourchettes du petit-déjeuner**

Je jette un coup d'oeil circulaire sur la pièce, vérifiant en même temps que Lucinda et Tony, qu'il ne reste plus aucun effet personnel. Mon amie vient de terminer ses valises - ou presque. Il lui reste encore un paquet à prendre, celui que Tony se charge d'aller détacher de sa chaise. Je regarder le vampire pénétrer dans la salle où William est retenu prisonnier, puis je fais face à Lucinda. Elle m'adresse un sourire, et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie des appartements, au moment où un bruit sourd retentit. Je sursaute, le son m'ayant fait l'effet d'un coup de canon. Lucinda pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule, mais je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé, au moment où Tony sort de la salle, William sur son épaule, jeté comme un vulgaire sac de farine : mon ami vient d'assommer mon créateur.

Nous quittons finalement l'appartement, puis prenons les escaliers mobiles pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. C'est là que le professeur McGonagall leur dit au revoir, et les remercie de leur aide au nom du professeur Dumbledore, toujours absent. De la Grande Salle, devant laquelle nous sommes, me parvient les bruits des couverts qui raclent les assiettes, et le brouhaha des conversations. Je jette un oeil dans la pièce à travers les portes ouvertes, et aperçois Camille déjeunant avec Lily et les maraudeurs, qui savent que je ne passerais pas le repas en leur compagnie.

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de mes amis quand Tony m'interpelle. Lucinda et lui ont déjà commencés à descendre l'escalier de marbre, et le professeur McGonagall s'apprête à aller déjeuner en présence des autres professeurs. Je rejoins les vampires et nous passons dans le parc. Pendant le chemin silencieux jusqu'aux limites du domaine, je ne lâche pas William du regard. Sa tête se balance au gré des pas de Tony. Les yeux clos et le visage lisse, il semble normal, un vampire - voire un être humain - comme les autres. Pourtant, je n'oublie pas qu'il est celui qui a commis tous ces crimes affreux.

Nous arrivons enfin aux grilles qui gardent les visiteurs indésirables loin de Poudlard, et Tony et Lucinda me font face. Je leur adresse un sourire.

- Prends-soin de toi, me dit Lucinda, et bon courage pour tes révisions.

- Laisse pas filer ton Calice surtout, renchérit Tony avec un clin d'oeil.

Je pouffe en secouant la tête.

- Soyez prudents, surtout toi Tony.

Il hausse des épaules d'un air désinvolte, son paquet fait un soubresaut. Puis, il enlève William de son épaule et le colle dans les bras de Lucinda, qui le réceptionne comme s'il était aussi lourd qu'un nourrisson. Je me demande brièvement si moi aussi je serais capable de porter quelqu'un d'aussi lourd avec autant de désinvolture qu'elle. Je m'imagine essayer cela avec Sirius, mais devine que cela ne lui plairait pas. Sans doute que Camille serait plus coopérative, et plus emballée par l'idée.

- Rends-nous visite dès que tu peux, me dit Lucinda. J'aimerais te faire visiter Vienne, c'est une belle ville, et notre quarter est plus . . . Disons plus libre que le reste du monde. Là au moins, nous pouvons être nous, sans nous soucier des autres.

J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à visualiser ce dont elle parle, mais j'acquiesce tout de même.

- Je viendrais dès que je pourrais, mais ça risque d'être difficile. Je compte travailler un peu cet été pour me faciliter la vie à l'académie de Médicomagie. Et mes études dureront quatre ans, alors je ne sais vraiment pas.

Lucinda sourit avec amusement.

- Tu sais, il y a aussi des sorciers en Autriche, et eux aussi ont une université. Tu pourrais étudier la Médicomagie là-bas. Mais je comprends que tu préfères rester dans ton pays natal. Pense tout de même à nous écrire, ne serait-ce que si tu as des questions.

J'opine joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis Tony me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin d'adieu, et je fais de même avec Lucinda, en prenant bien soin de ne même pas frôler William - qui lui mériterait de solides coups de pieds aux fesses.

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau dans le procès de William, j'aimerais être tenu au courant.

- Bien sûr, fait Lucinda. Fais attention à toi surtout. Au revoir.

Puis, sur ces mots, elle disparait dans un craquement. Je me tourne vers Tony, qui me sourit.

- J'ai un service à te demander, fait-il, un air mitigé inscrit sur le visage.

J'incline la tête légèrement sur le côté, intriguée. Que veut-il me demander ?

- Tu veux bien garder un oeil sur Severus ? Tant que tu le peux. Et, enfin, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'important dans sa vie, et que tu viens à le savoir, de m'en faire part ?

Je cligne des yeux, le coeur serré. Visiblement, bien qu'il l'ait rejeté, Tony n'est pas près à abandonner Rogue. Je fais la moue et acquiesce à sa demande. J'espère quand même qu'il ne regrettera pas de s'accrocher ainsi. Visiblement content de ma réponse, Tony m'adresse un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, puis il s'éloigne du portail, empruntant le chemin en terre battue qui descend. Je reste le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les arbres. Puis, je fais demi-tour et entreprend de rejoindre le château. A peine deux pas plus tard, j'entends un craquement dans mon dos. Surprise, je me retourne pour constater que le professeur Dumbledore est revenu à l'école, un peu plus tôt que ce que le professeur McGonagall pensait.

- Oh, miss Dawn ! S'exclame le directeur en me voyant. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Il s'avance et franchit le portail.

- Lucinda et Tony viennent de partir, réponds-je à sa question. Je les raccompagnais jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine. Mais ne deviez-vous pas revenir dans l'après-midi ? C'est du moins ce que le professeur McGonagall m'a affirmé.

Un joyeux pétillement anime le regard bleu du vieil homme, et il me dit en souriant :

- Ah, vous me cherchiez donc, miss. Sans doute pour me rapporter les informations auxquelles nos amis vampires veulent bien que j'accède. J'en déduis que votre créateur à répondu à certaines questions ?

Je baisse les yeux, repensant à cette nuit d'interrogatoire, alors que nous remontons le parc d'un pas modéré. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, en m'interrogeant sur la manière d'avouer au directeur tout ce que j'ai appris. J'imagine que la façon la plus direct est la meilleure, il n'est pas du genre à aimer tourner autour du pot lors de sujets graves. Je redresse la tête, et le regarde. Ses yeux se sont légèrement voilés de tristesse et d'appréhension, rendant son regard vif, plus sombre. Je me lance.

- En fait, l'histoire de William - mon créateur - est surtout liée aux vampires, donc je n'ai pas le droit de trop vous en dire, mais il faut que vous sachiez que Betty Namib, James Potter et Adrian Stevens ont tous étés des cibles désignées par avance. William s'était engagé auprès de Vous-savez-Qui, et c'est lui-même qui voulait la mort de ces élèves. Mais William ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le directeur fronce des sourcils et pourtant, dans son regard, je vois une flamme s'allumer, celle de la compréhension.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui a poussé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à s'en prendre à eux ?

Le professeur Dumbledore commence par soupirer longuement, puis me dit :

- J'ai une idée sur la question, et elle me semble particulièrement juste, c'est pourquoi je dirais quelle est certainement vraie. Miss Namib et Mr Potter sont tous les deux les enfants de personnes affluentes dans la communauté sorcière anglaise. Mr Namib a été l'un des tous premiers sorciers à comprendre le danger que représentait Lord Voldemort . . .

Je frissonne à l'entende du nom honni, réaction conditionné par des années de peur. Le directeur s'en aperçoit et se coupe dans sa phrase pour me dire :

- Miss Dawn, je ne crois pas qu'il soit logique d'avoir peur d'un nom. Peur de la personne, oui, mais de son nom . . . Surtout pour vous qui êtes, à présent, une créature magique qui pourrait aisément lui échapper en cas de besoin. Lord Voldemort ne devrait plus vous inspirer la même peur qu'il y a six mois. Faites-moi ce plaisir, miss, tentez de vous raisonner.

Son regard me dit qu'il est sérieux, qu'il pense ce qu'il dit. C'est facile pour lui, il est un puissant sorcier qui, d'après les rumeurs, lui a déjà fait face à plusieurs reprises et s'en est très bien sorti. Ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des sorciers et sorcières de ce pays. Mais j'acquiesce tout de même, pour le forcer à laisser cette parenthèse de côté, et reprendre son explication.

- Vous disiez, à propos du père de Betty ?

Pas dupe pour deux noises, le directeur comprend que j'évite le sujet, mais poursuit tout de même, sans faire de remarques :

- Je disais que Mr Namib a été l'un des tous premiers sorciers à comprendre le danger qu'était Voldemort, c'est ainsi grâce à lui que plusieurs lieus hautement magique et important, tel que le Chemin de Traverse ou le Ministère, se sont vus doté très rapidement de puissants sortilèges de protection pour empêcher Voldemort et ses hommes de passer. Cependant, depuis le décès de sa fille, il s'est retiré, accablé par le chagrin.

Un adversaire de moins pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Je crois voir où il veut en venir. Je me rappelle aussi ce que James avait dit, le soir de la mort de Betty, sur son père.

- Et le père de James est l'un des Aurors qui a participé à la protection de Poudlard, dis-je.

- C'est même lui qui a convaincu le conseil de laissé les Aurors s'occuper de cela, me confie le directeur, alors que nous nous rapprochons du château. Et il est en bonne voie pour devenir le prochain directeur du bureau des Aurors. Si son fils était mort cette année, je pense que Mr Potter aurait pris sa retraite.

Et encore un de moins à faire face à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- C'est un genre de guerre psychologique, dis-je. Vous-Savez-Qui, au lieu d'attaquer les hommes de fronts et de s'en prendre à leurs corps, préfère attaquer leurs coeurs en s'en prenant à ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux : leurs enfants.

Le directeur acquiesce tristement.

- Mais, et Adrian Stevens ? Demandé-je, surprise. C'est un enfant de moldu.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel, il est le fils du premier Ministre moldu. Mr Stevens, qui comme tout premier Ministre est au courant de l'existence des sorciers, fait tout son possible pour épargner les moldus dans la guerre qui sévit. Et cela, visiblement, dérange Voldemort.

Alors que nous posons le pied sur la première marche du château, je soupire, fermant les yeux devant la logique du raisonnement. Sur ce coup-là, il aurait été préférable que Vous-Savez-Qui naisse plus bête qu'il ne l'était. Je rouvre les yeux, au moment où nous dépassons les portes de chêne. Les discussions dans la Grande Salle nous entourent alors, et je suis presque surprise de découvrir qu'il y a encore des gens joyeux en ce bas monde.

- Professeur Dumbledore, il faut que je vous dise, pour Frederick, fais-je alors, au moment où nous grimpons l'escalier de marbre. William m'a dit qu'il n'était pas désigné. Vous-Savez-Qui l'a envoyé tuer le premier élève qu'il verrait, pour brouiller les pistes après son échec avec James. William disait que c'était aussi pour vous atteindre vous, à travers les élèves.

Soudain, alors que le directeur baisse les épaules et le regard, je suis frappé par son grand âge. Malgré tout ce qu'il fait, malgré la force qu'il a, il n'est qu'un homme, ce que l'on a tendance à vite oublié tant il a confiance en lui-même et ses capacités. Mais je sens qu'avec cette nouvelle donnée, il devient de plus en plus las de la guerre. Nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle, et je lui jette un dernier regard, alors qu'il se dirige vers les escaliers mobiles et que je m'apprête à rejoindre mes amis, bien que ce ne fût pas prévu.

- Lucinda m'a promis de m'écrire, pour m'informer de l'avancement du procès de William, fais-je. Souhaitez-vous que je vous rapporte ce qu'elle m'apprendra ?

Le directeur est surpris de ma proposition. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois, on doit même ne pas être très nombreux à avoir réussi à ce petit jeu. Il est difficile à surprendre cet homme.

- Ce serait très aimable à vous, miss Dawn. Je vous demanderais cependant de ne parler de tout cela à personne d'autre, afin que nous puissions oublier cette histoire. Les vampires sont de nouveaux mauvais aux yeux des sorciers quel qu'ils soient, alors que cela avait fini par progresser. C'est bien dommage, vraiment.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le dire. Je suis contente que tout cela soit dernière nous, à présent.

Le professeur Dumbledore opine, puis reprend son chemin, non sans m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Je pénètre alors dans la Grande Salle. Je suis aussi contente que ma vie reprenne son cours normal - ou presque.

****

O0o0O

Je glisse rapidement les livres dont j'ai besoin dans mon sac, vérifie que j'ai bien tout et me redresse. D'un coup d'oeil circulaire sur la chambre, je constate que Camille est partie en première. Je hisse mon sac sur mon épaule et sors en trombe de la pièce, bien décidée à rattraper mon amie. Dans la salle commune que je traverse comme une flèche- humaine - j'adresse un signe de la main à Smith qui discute avec l'un de ses amis, puis passe le portrait qu'une première année vient d'ouvrir. Dans le couloir, je bifurque rapidement à droite et emprunte un autre corridor, celui-là même où est planqué le passage secret qui mène directement au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée là, j'aperçois Camille qui patiente devant le portrait du bébé à faire rire.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre dans la chambre tout de même, dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ça aurait changé quoi ?

Camille jette un oeil à sa montre bracelet, et me répond :

- Sachant que je suis arrivée il y a peu près dix secondes, je dirais qu'on a économisé au moins deux minutes. Tu as dû courir un petit peu plus vite que la moyenne pour être là aussi rapidement.

Je fronce des sourcils. Peut-être, effectivement, que j'ai un peu poussé sur le turbo. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Sans répondre à la remarque de mon amie, je lui fais signe d'ouvrir le passage. Elle s'amuse alors à faire les pires grimaces qu'elle connaisse au bébé, qui se met à rires aux éclats. La porte en faux trompe- l'oeil s'ouvre et nous empruntons le passage.

- Ca devient fréquent que tu rentres si tard de tes chasses, me fait Camille alors que nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée. Tu te lèves même après l'heure maintenant. Comment ça se fait ?

Je grimace légèrement.

- C'est à cause de Sirius. Il grappille la moindre minute qu'il peut lors de nos rendez-vous. Hier soir, j'ai été pratiquement obligé de l'assommer pour qu'il aille se coucher passé deux heures du matin. Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi en forme la journée alors qu'il dort si peu.

Pour toutes réponses, Camille hausse des épaules. Elle non plus ne comprend pas.

- A mon avis, il risque de sentir le contrecoup plus tard, poursuivis-je. Pour l'instant, son corps accepte ses écarts, mais quand il n'en pourra plus, il ne va pas être beau à voir.

- Pas faux, dit Camille, avant de lever les bras pour faire de grands signes.

Comme nous nous sommes arrêtées aux pieds des escaliers mobiles, elle ne passe pas inaperçu. Pourtant, loin d'être gêné par son comportement, Peter lui rend son salut avec enthousiasme depuis le palier du premier étage. Je roule des yeux, agacée, puis je force Camille à baisser les bras. Elle me fusille du regard.

- C'est bon, tout le monde sait que vous vous êtes vus, pas besoin d'en rajouter, dis-je, sans parvenir à calmer son mécontentement.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la Grande Salle, pour éviter d'occasionner des ralentissements dans les escaliers, comme ça commence à le faire. Camille ne me suis pas du tout, mais je n'ai qu'à patienter vingt secondes avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne, accompagnée des maraudeurs et de Lily. Nous nous saluons tous, et allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Sirius se glisse ensuite près de moi et passe un bras autour de mes hanches, avant de se baisser pour piquer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Bien dormie ? Me demande-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander, riposté-je. Tu as dormi combien de temps ? Quatre heures ?

- A peu près, répond-t-il avec un grand sourire ravi que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler.

- Tu sais, le but n'est pas que tu rates tes ASPIC's en t'endormant dessus. Alors pour cette nuit, tu oublies, on ne se verra pas.

- Quoi ! S'exclame-t-il, fanant son beau sourire, et visiblement pas d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire.

J'ignore sa réaction et empoigne Camille par le bras pour la séparer de Peter, et nous dirige vers notre table. Je me glisse à côté d'une quatrième année et force mon amie à s'installer près de moi. Elle n'a visiblement pas l'air contente que je l'ai arraché de cette manière à son copain.

- Pas besoin de me regarder de cette façon, tu vas passer toute la matinée avec lui à réviser. Tu ne's pas à une demi-heure près, si ?

Camille fait la moue, mais se sert quand même un toast. Un cri surpris retentit alors dans un coin de la salle, suivit d'un autre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me tourne vers le premier et Camille vers le second, mais je ne vois rien. Puis, un autre cri retentit suivit de plusieurs. Il y a ensuite des rires et des filles s'exclament en coeur "Comme il est mignon !". Avec tout cela, la Grande Salle devient brusquement silencieuse, même les professeurs s'interrogent sur ce qu'il se passe. Deux secondes plus tard, un lapin traverse la Grande Salle dans sa longueur, suivit par un renard affamé, et tout deux disparaissent dans le couloir.

- Heu . . ., fait Camille, les sourcils froncés, et résumant assez bien la situation.

Dans le silence de la pièce, un "Pop !" résonne soudainement à la table des Serdaigle, et nous nous tournons pour voir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un aigle royal plane à présent au-dessus de la tête de Smith, qui affiche de grands yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Finit par demander l'un de ses amis.

- J'ai . . . J'ai juste toucher ma fourchette, s'explique Smith en protégeant sa tête de ses mains pour éviter que le rapace lui laboure le crâne avec ses griffes, et elle s'est transformé en aigle !

A peine dit, plusieurs personnes curieuses frôlent leurs fourchettes du doigt . . . Et c'est une vraie jungle qui s'invite au petit-déjeuner. Surprise par le fait que la fourchette de la seconde année en face de moi se soit subitement métamorphosée en couleuvre, je fais un bond en arrière, bousculant Camille. Je vois alors sa main se retenir à la table et caresser sa fourchette. Une seconde plus tard, plus de couvert, mais un chat noir aux yeux jaunes. Camille fait un bond de quinze mètres, mais pas à cause du chat, plutôt à cause du rat qui vient de lui filer entre les jambes. Sa fourchette-chat, sans doute alléchée par l'idée d'un bon repas, saute de la table et se met à courir après le rat gris. Les deux sont tout de suite rejoint par un chat tigré que tout le monde à Poudlard connait parfaitement puisque c'est l'animagus du professeur McGonagall. Je jette un oeil sur la table des professeurs, où la directrice adjointe est présente. Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis . . . La lumière se fait. Les fourchettes se transforment en l'animagus potentiel de celui qui l'a touché. Je ne vois qu'une personne qui ait pu faire ça. Ou plutôt, quatre.

Je me tourne vers la table des Gryffondor, où un gros chien noir et un cerf aux cornes imposantes se font la fête, sous les rires de Sirius et James. Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, puisque le directeur, la voix magiquement amplifiée, réclame soudain le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tait instantanément - sauf les animaux. Je cesse de regarder la table des Gryffondor et me tourne pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore. Je ne fais pas attention à mon mouvement et frôle un couvert . . . Qui se transforme en loup gris. Apparemment, le couvert était une fourchette. Camille, avisant l'imposant animal qui envoie valdinguer les plats, se lève précipitamment de la table, apeurée, et fait trois pas en arrière. Le loup colle alors son museau contre ma joue et me lèche comme si nous étions de vieux amis. J'imagine que c'est ce que ça donnerait si je décidais subitement de devenir un animagus.

- Messieurs, miss, dit le professeur Dumbledore alors que j'essaye de faire descendre le loup de la table, pas de panique. Visiblement, ce sort est sans danger, les animaux semblent . . . Amicaux.

L'hésitation du directeur est légitime, quand on voit un ours haut de deux mètres câliner un Serpentard de treize ans qui n'en mène pas large. J'en frissonne. Heureusement que mon animagus reste dans la norme. Ce n'est rien qu'un gros chien qui s'amuse à présent à lécher mes doigts.

- Nous allons rechercher l'origine de ce sort, poursuit le directeur, et tenter de trouver une solution pour que tout revienne à la normale. Entretemps, j'imagine que nous allons devoir nous armer de patience. Somme toute, je vous souhaite un bon appétit - et évitez de toucher les fourchettes s'il vous plait.

Sur ce, il se rassoit et sourit à la fourchette-chat du professeur McGonagall qui vient laper du lait dans le broc du directeur. La directrice-adjointe, rouge comme une tomate, s'empare de son animagus et l'oblige à rester sur ses genoux. Puisque le discours du professeur est terminé, je me remets droite à ma table et vois le chat de Camille chiper un morceau de poisson dans un plat. Mon amie, qui s'est de nouveau assise entretemps, ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Je crois que l'on pense à la même chose en ce qui concerne les responsables de cette blague, non ? Me dit-elle en mangeant une saucisse avec ses doigts.

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête.

- Toi qui voulais savoir le mois dernier ce que les maraudeurs préparaient pour leur départ de Poudlard, je crois que tu as la réponse, rétorqué-je, en essayant de repousser mon loup, qui voulait absolument quelque chose à manger et tentait de grimper sur la table.

Camille lança un regard sur mon animal.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ton animal totem serait un loup, fait-elle soudain. Mais d'un autre côté ce n'est pas si surprenant. Tu es une solitaire dans l'âme, mais tu sors les griffes et les crocs dès qu'il s'agit de protéger ta meute . Comme une louve en somme.

J'hausse des épaules. Dans le fond, elle n'a pas tort, j'aime passe du temps seule, mais j'aime aussi être en groupe, entourée d'amis - à défaut de ma famille. Et celui qui essaierait de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime risquerait d'avoir une drôle de surprise. Rogue pouvait parfaitement en témoigner. Sur ces pensées, j'attends que Camille termine son repas, puis nous nous levons pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Mon loup et son chat nous suivent docilement, sans que nous ayons eu à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons aller à la bibliothèque comme prévu, dis-je. Mme Pince n'acceptera sûrement pas les animaux.

- Le parc alors ? Propose Camille. Profitons du beau et rare soleil de juin.

Je redresse la bretelle de mon sac qui a légèrement glissé, et acquiesce à sa proposition.

- Attendons les autres, qu'ils sachent au moins où nous trouver, ajouté-je.

Ceci dit, nous nous rangeons dans un coin du couloir pour ne pas rester au milieu et déranger la circulation. Les élèves qui quittent le Grande Salle n'ont pas tous des animaux avec eux, ce qui me laisse penser que certains n'ont pas touchés à leur fourchette du petit-déjeuner. Je remarque aussi qu'un bon nombre de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle en ont. Sans doute la plupart d'entre eux l'ont-ils fait par curiosité.

A côté de moi, la louve se relève soudain et se met à renifler autour d'elle. Puis, elle jappe au moment où le gros chien noir, animagus de Sirius, court vers elle. Je fais la moue quand je constate que les deux animaux se tournent autour joyeusement, et finissent pas se battre amicalement. Les maraudeurs et Lily finissent par les rejoindre, suivis d'un rat, d'un cerf et d'un petit hibou tacheté. En voyant le volatile tourner autour de Remus, j'en déduis que c'est là son animagus. Seule Lily n'en a pas.

- Hey ! S'exclame soudain Peter, c'est ton chat qui a voulu croquer mon rat tout à l'heure !

La remarque s'adresse à Camille, dont le matou s'approche insidieusement de l'animagus de Peter. Mon amie se précipite sur son animal pour éviter qu'il n'en fasse qu'une bouchée. Mais elle n'arrive pas à temps et le chat saute sur le pauvre rat apeuré qui tremble contre les jambes de Peter. Lily étouffe un cri dans les paumes de ses mains, mais sans raisons. Le chat ne fait que lécher le rongeur délicatement. Je secoue la tête, hallucinée. Il semblerait que les animagus soient plus comme des humains que comme des animaux.

- Sympa le loup ! s'exclame soudain Sirius en frottant le dessus de la tête de l'animal, entre ses deux oreilles. J'aime bien.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire ravi. Je roule des yeux en râlant à mi-voix. Je me serais bien passé de faire les frais d'une telle blague.

- Au moins, fait-je, Lily a eut de la chance, personne ne verra son intimité mise à jour avec autant de brusquerie. Ne savez-vous pas que les animagus représentent nos moi profonds ? Toute l'école na pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes véritablement.

James hausse des épaules en même temps que Sirius.

- C'est marrant, c'est tout, fait le brun à lunettes. Et puis, c'est originale, non ? Et surtout, c'est plutôt de la belle magie. Crois-moi, on en a bavé pour arriver à ce résultat. Il nous en a fallu des tests !

Je glisse un oeil sur Lily qui secoue la tête d'un air fataliste en regardant James. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi que ça exaspère. Seule Camille est ravie de la blague, comme l'atteste son comportement envers Peter et leurs deux animagus. Soupirant, je m'approche de la louve et enlève la main de Sirius de sa tête pour la pendre dans la mienne. Le Gryffondor me sourit doucement quand j'entrelace nos doigts et que je nous guide vers la sortie.

- Camille et moi, on a décidé de réviser les Sortilèges dans le parc. On s'est dit que Mme Pince n'aimerait pas nous voir débarquer avec notre zoo ambulant.

- Bonne idée, confirme Remus en forçant son hibou a rester sagement sur son épaule. Et il faudrait s'y mettre sérieusement là, les premières épreuves sont dans deux jours.

Mon estomac se noue quand il nous rappelle l'évidence. Il ne reste plus que trois semaines avant la fin de l'année. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles nous allons bûcher comme jamais, et trois semaines avant de faire nos adieux à l'école. J'ai hâte d'être en vacance, mais ma crainte de quitter à jamais ce que j'ai considéré comme ma maison pendant sept ans, est la plus forte. Soupirant, je ressers ma prise sur la main de Sirius, qui fait de même, comme pour me faire passer un message. Un message rassurant.

****

O0o0O

- Posez vos plumes, c'est terminé.

La voix fluette du professeur Flitwick retentit dans la pièce, et un soupir général parcourt les rangs. Comme demandé, je laisse tomber ma plume, et range ma copie du sujet dans mon sac. Je me penche ensuite légèrement en avant et jette un coup d'oeil sur ma droite. Camille est juste dans mon champ de vision, sa table d'examen à côté de celle de Sirius. Elle se retourne, comme si elle avait sentit mon regard sur sa nuque, et m'adresse un signe de la main. Je lui souris en retour, puis me remets correctement.

- Silence ! Dit le professeur de Sortilèges aux quelques élèves qui ont commencés à discuter. Pas un mot pendant que je ramasse vos copies !

Le petit sorcier lève sa baguette et toutes nos feuilles d'examen s'envolent vers lui pour se poser en une pile docile sur sa table.

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Comme un seul homme, tous les septièmes années se lèvent de leurs sièges, dans un brouhaha assourdissant, et se dirigent vers la sortie. Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrent pour nous permettre d'attendre dans le hall que la pièce retrouve son aspect habituel en vue du déjeuner. Je me glisse entre deux jeunes filles et parvint à rejoindre Lily qui se trouve pas très loin après moi dans l'ordre alphabétique.

- Alors, tu penses t'en être bien sortie ? Me demande-t-elle dès qu'elle me voit, en triturant son sujet d'examen d'un geste angoissé.

J'hausse des épaules, l'air peu convaincu.

- Je ne préfère pas me prononcer à l'avance, dis-je. Je suis plutôt confiante pour certaines questions, mais d'autres . . . T'as répondu quoi à la question 8b ? Demandé-je en lui désignant son sujet.

Fébrilement, elle feuillette sa liasse de feuilles, mai ne parvient pas jusqu'à ladite question, puisqu'on lui arrache son formulaire des mains, à peine avons-nous mis un pied hors de la Grande Salle. Le coupable n'est autre que James qui, tout sourire, proclame :

- Lily, l'examen est terminé. A présent, tu respires calmement et tu fais comme le commun des mortels : tu te ronges les sangs en silence et tu attends les résultats.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je fais deux pas en arrière, sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre. Je ne côtoies pas souvent la Préfète-en-Chef, mais j'en sais suffisamment à son sujet pour deviner que James a fait une grosse bourde en lui prenant son sujet d'examen de force. Lily ne laissera pas passer cet affront sans rien dire. Et j'ai raison, puisqu'elle lui saute dessus avec un cri digne d'une guerrière amazone et lui arrache les feuilles en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passent par la tête. La tête que tire James est hilarante, et je ne me gène pas pour le lui faire savoir en éclatant de rire.

- En même temps, dis-je en réponse au regard tueur que le Gryffondor m'adresse, t'avais qu'à le deviner. Tu devrais savoir que Lily ne supporte pas ce genre de choses.

James, vexé, croise les bras et boude. Je secoue la tête, amusée et exaspérée par son comportement d'enfant. Soudain, l'odeur de Sirius m'entoure et j'en déduis qu'il n'est pas loin, et suivit par Camille dont la fragrance s'approche elle aussi. Puis, un poids lourd s'abat sur mon dos et je me plie en deux pour le réceptionner. Deux bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et des cheveux viennent me chatouiller le cou.

- Camille, rouspété-je, non mais t'as quel âge au juste !

Seul un rire me répond et je me redresse alors qu'elle descend de mon dos. Elle se poste sur ma droite, et Sirius s'approche de James qui boude toujours, pour lui demander :

- Remus et Peter ne sont pas sortis encore ?

James secoue la tête. Sirius, complètement paumé par le comportement inattendu de son ami, se penche pour voir son visage de plus près, et rajoute :

- C'est moi ou tu boudes ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Ce qui accentue la vexation de James. Il me fusille du regard. Je continue à rire. Comprenant que rien de ce qu'il fait ne peut m'empêcher de rigoler, il se précipite sur moi et . . . Tente de coincer ma tête sous son bras, mais je me suis déjà dérobé. Je ricane cette fois-ci.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre question vitesse ? Demandé-je.

Exaspéré, James lève les bras au ciel.

- Sirius, aide-moi, quoi ! T'es mon meilleur ami, non ?

Sirius secoue la tête.

- Hors de question que je choisisse entre ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as pris pour un suicidaire ou quoi ?

James râle, puis abandonne.

- Ok, ok, capitule-t-il en me regardant. La prochaine fois, je laisserai Lily se morfondre toute seule sur ses résultats.

Ladite Lily qui n'était pas partie bien loin et était resté le nez plongé dans son sujet d'examen jusque là, lui file un solide coup de pied derrière le genou. James étouffe un cri de douleur.

- La compassion, tu connais pas ? S'exclame-t-elle. Tu peux te morfondre avec moi, non ?

Alors que James tente de se faire pardonner auprès de sa douce, Camille se penche sur mon oreille et murmure :

- On a combien de matières à passer encore ? Demande-t-elle.

Je soupire.

- Cam', c'est la première épreuve que l'on passe et ce n'est que la partie théorique.

Elle acquiesce, l'air penseur.

- Tu crois que James survivra à toutes les épreuves ?

Je suis son regard sur le Gryffondor qui court après Lily pour avoir un câlin de réconciliation qu'elle refuse de lui donner. Lasse, j'hausse des épaules.

- Vu comment c'est parti, c'est pas dit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Le prochain contiendra - normalement - leur départ de Poudlard. Comment vous avez trouvé mon idée des fourchettes-animagus ? Pour ma part, j'imagine assez bien le bordel que ça a foutu. ^^ Oh, et pour info, le sort a duré vingt-quatre heures.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bises !


	31. Derniers jours

********

Titre : Love me tonight

Rating : K+

Pairing : SB/OC et les autres

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous.

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard du chapitre (une semaine et un jour, mine de rien). Malheureusement, cela risque de se reproduire fréquemment, puisque mon temps libre vient de diminuer considérablement ( je suis passée de 8 heures de travail par semaines à 35, alors forcément . . . ). Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez plus de mises à jour régulières, mais seulement quand je pourrais écrire.

Autrement, à l'attention de Louise (je fais d'une pierre deux coups, j'ai la flemme d'envoyer un mail, désolée -_-) est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quels chapitres je ne t'ai pas envoyés à la correction s'il te plait ? Je remédierai à tout cela dès que possible (sans doute en fin de semaine si tu m'as répondu d'ici là).

Et autre chose, (je vais sans doute passer pour une méchante, mais tant pis), j'ai remarqué que certains lecteurs me posent des questions, alors que la réponse se trouve généralement dans la note d'auteur du chapitre du commentaire, ou celle du précédent, alors jai décidé que si ça reproduisait, je ne prendrais plus la peine de répondre (à la question, pas au commentaire). J'avoue que c'est assez agaçant de répéter dix fois la même chose, je n'écris pas non plus des notes d'auteurs pour faire joli. C'était mon coup de gueule. :)

Sur ce, il me semble n'avoir rien oublié, alors bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

****

Chapitre 31 : Derniers jours

Je tourne la page de mon grimoire, et tombe sur la photo d'un grand homme en complet sombre, le regard dur et la moustache abondante. En arrière plan, un mur de briques nues. Une note sous la photo précise qui est cet homme, et pourquoi il figure dans ce livre. C'était un grand guérisseur, quand il était encore en vie. Décédé depuis dix ans, il a permis à la Médicomagie de faire de grands progrès, sauvant des dizaines de vies dans le monde entier. Ca n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode.

Deux mains apparaissent soudain dans mon champ de vision et vienne se plaquer contre mes yeux, me plongeant dans le noir. Amusée, je souris, alors qu'une voix grave me demande en me murmurant à l'oreille :

- Qui est-ce ?

Je pose mes mains sur celles qui obstruent ma vue, et les abaisse pour lever mon visage vers celui de Sirius.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ne t'avais pas senti _et _entendu venir ?

Sirius rigole un peu puis enjambe le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- J'aime bien tenter l'impossible. Te surprendre est un sacré défi.

Sur ces mots, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Ce n'est qu'une simple pression des lèvres, brève, mais ce simple contact ravive en moi une flamme de désir et d'envie que je pensais disparue. Je ne m'en étonne pas, puisqu'elle tend à se manifester de plus en plus souvent, et pour des geste de moins en moins intimes. Même un effleurement de la part de Sirius peut me donner envie de lui sauter dessus. Je suis tout de même assez fière de mon self-control. Mais il n'empêche que je me serais bien passée de ce genre d'effusions.

Sirius se redresse, je rouvre les yeux, inspirant profondément et serrant les poings pour éviter de faire un mouvement malencontreux. Pour m'occuper, je récupère mon livre que j'ai laissé tomber sur mes genoux et le referme. De toute manière, avec Sirius dans les parages, me concentrer sur ce bouquin serait un véritable exploit. Il n'aime pas trop quand je ne lui accorde pas toute mon attention lors de nos rendez-vous.

- _Histoire de la Médicomagie_, lit Sirius sur la couverture du livre lorsque je le referme. Ce n'est pas trop barbant comme lecture ?

J'hausse des épaules et caresse le cuir de l'ouvrage d'un geste semi-inconscient.

- Un peu, mais il faut bien que je me renseigne. Les examens d'entrées sont dans un mois, ce n'est pas le moment de me relâcher.

Il acquiesce et attrape ma main la plus proche pour l'enfermer dans la sienne. Je repousse l'envie de glisser mes doigts ailleurs que dans sa paume, et pose mon livre sur le banc à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je.

Sirius hausse des épaules. Lui aussi commence à être à court d'idées quand il s'agit de s'occuper, en dehors des révisions. Il faut dire que les activités sont plutôt restreintes sur Poudlard, surtout depuis que les ASPIC's et les BUSE's sont terminés, et que nous attendons la fin de l'année. Il ne nous reste plus que deux jours avant de quitter l'école. Inconsciemment, je resserre ma prise sur la main de Sirius. Il me vient une idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire le tour du domaine ? Lui proposé-je. J'aimerais me souvenir convenablement de Poudlard.

Sirius affiche un visage surpris puis, souriant, acquiesce. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, il se lève, m'obligeant à faire de même. Je récupère au passage mon livre que je fourre dans mon sac, puis récupère le tout avant de me mettre en route. Nous prenons aussitôt la direction du stade de Quidditch. Cela m'aurait étonné d'ailleurs, si nous n'y avions pas été. Le terrain est vide lorsque nous arrivons et Sirius en profite pour se diriger vers la remise de balais. D'un sort, il déverrouille la porte et en sort deux vieux engins, qui m'ont tout l'air de ne plus savoir voler. Sirius revient vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je comprends immédiatement ce qu'il a en tête.

- Certainement pas ! Refusé-je instantanément en faisant un pas en arrière. La dernière fois que je suis monté sur un de ces engins de malheur, j'ai failli devenir borgne.

Amusé, Sirius hausse les sourcils, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Remarquant qu'il se moque de moi, je fais la moue et croise les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te fiche de moi, non plus, dis-je, on ne peut pas tous être de grands joueurs de Quidditch.

Sirius éclate de rire.

- Tu trouves que je suis un grand joueur ?

Gênée, je ne peux empêcher mes joues de se teinter subitement d'un rouge carmin qui fait chauffer mon visage.

- Pas du tout, tenté-je de me défendre, je ne fais que reprendre ce qu'il se dit dans les couloirs de l'école. D'ailleurs, on n'y parle pas seulement de toi, mais de James aussi, et de Smith.

Sirius plisse des lèvres, comme dérangé par le fait que je mentionne le Serdaigle et son meilleur ami. Mais c'est entièrement vrai, ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais particulièrement au Quidditch. Je regarde d'ailleurs les matchs seulement parce que Camille fait partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle, autrement je n'aurais même jamais mis les pieds au stade. Peu touché par ce que je viens de dire, Sirius me tend l'un des balais, celui qui me parait le moins vieux. Mais il n'empêche que le vernis du manche a disparu depuis longtemps et qu'une bonne partie des brindilles sont portées disparues. Je secoue la tête, bien décidée à ne pas accéder au désir du Gryffondor.

- Allez, insiste-t-il, je veux te voir au moins une fois sur un balai. Et surtout, je veux voir ce que donne un vampire dans les airs. Est-ce que tu seras aussi gracieuse que lorsque tu t'amuses à faire tes acrobaties dans les arbres de la forêt Interdite ou dans les escaliers ?

Ca sonne presque comme un défi. Je jette un oeil sur le balai. Qu'ai-je à craindre de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas comme si une chute pouvait m'être fatale, et une blessure par accident est impossible. Ni le balai, ni Sirius n'ont la force pour y arriver. Je jette un autre regard sur l'objet avant de regarder Sirius. Mortellement sérieux, il attend que je prenne le balai, bras tendu en avant. Je soupire. Je connais le Gryffondor, quand il a une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire démordre. Alors, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix. Vaincue, je tends la main et attrape l'objet, ignorant volontairement le sourire ravi de Sirius. Ce dernier, une fois débarrassé du balai en trop, enfourche le sien et s'envole vers le ciel tel une flèche. Je grimace en jetant un regard sur mon propre balai, puis me résout. Je chevauche l'objet, attrape fortement le manche des deux mains et, d'un coup de pied au sol, file vers le haut.

Le décollage est un peu laborieux, le balai capricieux. Il tangue à droite et à gauche, un peu trop à mon goût, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le faire ralentir et à m'arrêter à peu près à la hauteur de Sirius. Il me demande alors si je suis prête. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander prête pourquoi, qu'il pousse son balai à la vitesse maximum et s'éloigne de moi. En partant, il me hurle que je ne serais sans doute jamais capable de le rattraper. Excédée, je roule des yeux. J'ai la forte envie de le planter là et de redescendre au sol, mais je sais qu'il le prendrait vraiment mal, comme toutes personnes normalement constituées. Alors, soupirant, je me mets à le courser.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Sirius accepte enfin que l'on retrouve le bien-aimé plancher des vaches. Il retrouve le sol avant moi, et je me pose juste derrière lui. Il récupère ensuite mon balai et range les deux objets dans la remise qu'il verrouille d'un sort. Pendant ce temps, je jette un oeil sur le ciel. Le beau soleil du matin est recouvert d'épais nuages blancs, qui sont apparus pendant que nous volions, donnant à Sirius l'occasion d'aller jouer à cache-cache dans les épais volutes de fumées. Il y a franchement des fois où je me demande si son évolution intellectuel n'est pas resté bloqué à l'enfance, alors heureusement qu'il fait plus souvent preuve de maturité que l'inverse.

Quand Sirius revient à ma hauteur, il attrape ma main et me tire hors du stade pour continuer notre tour du domaine. Nous prenons ensuite la direction des serres, où nous apercevons le professeur Chourave qui prend soin de quelques uns de ses spécimens. Nous dépassons bien vite cette zone, pour nous retrouver non loin de la cabane de notre garde-chasse, Hagrid. Le grand homme se trouve d'ailleurs devant sa maison, avec le professeur Brulôpot qui s'occupe du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Tous les deux prennent soin d'u'ne licorne blessée. Alors que nous sommes assez loin d'eux, Sirius adresse un grand signe de la main au garde-chasse. L'homme voit son mouvement et le lui rend, mais nous ne nous approchons pas.

- Tu le connais ? demandé-je, intriguée.

- Oui, à force de nous retrouver en retenue avec James, on a finit par apprendre à bien connaitre Hagrid. Parfois, on va lui filer un coup de main, comme il ne peut pas utiliser la magie.

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

Sirius hausse des épaules.

- On ne lui a jamais vraiment demandé, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être un peu trop indiscret. Mais il est très gentil, malgré l'effet qu'il fait de par sa carrure.

J'acquiesce, alors que nous dépassons la maison. Nous faisons ensuite le tour du château, passant par des zones du parc peu utilisées, jusqu'à nous retrouver à l'une des extrémité du lac. Arrivés là, nous nous arrêtons quelques secondes avant de reprendre notre route et de poursuivre notre marche tout le long du lac sombre. En passant, je tente d'apercevoir un bout du calmar géant, dont les apparitions se sont faites discrètes ces derniers mois, sans y parvenir. Lorsque nous revenons non loin de notre point de départ, Sirius regarde sa montre.

- Il est dix-sept heures, m'apprend-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de remonter au château ? James et Remus seront dans la salle commune, on peut les rejoindre si tu veux.

J'acquiesce à sa proposition. Je n'ai pas trop vu les deux maraudeurs ces derniers temps, puisque James passe beaucoup de temps avec Lily et que Remus semble éviter les couples. J'imagine qu'il se sent mal à l'aise en notre présence. Nous remontons comme convenu sur le château, et sommes assez rapide à rejoindre le couloir de l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor. Arrivés, là, Sirius donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame du portrait.

Comme à chaque fois que je pénètre dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor, je suis agressée par les couleurs criardes rouge et or de leur emblème. Il y en a partout dans la pièce, même sur les meubles. Je plisse des yeux en entrant et suis Sirius lorsqu'il rejoint une table à laquelle sont installés James et Remus. Les deux jeunes hommes semblent surpris de nous voir là.

- Vous ne deviez pas passer l'après-midi seuls ? Nous demande James.

- C'est ce que l'on a fait, réponds-je. Nous avons fait le tour de Poudlard. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Lily aujourd'hui ?

James secoue la tête.

- Elle a promis à Gabrielle de passer la journée avec elle. Alors, j'en profite pour essayer de battre Remus aux échecs.

Ce n'est qu'à sa remarque que je vois l'échiquier posé entre eux deux, dépouillé dune bonne partie de ses pions. De ce que j'en vois, Remus a fait échec au roi de James.

- Tu peux peut-être m'aider ? En parfaite Serdaigle, ce jeu doit être d'une simplicité enfantine pour toi.

- Hey, s'insurge Remus, tu dois jouer seul, autrement c'est de la triche.

Je ris.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, je serais bien incapable de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Les pièces d'échecs ont tendances à ne jamais m'obéir, alors je n'ai jamais pu jouer convenablement une seule partie. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas du tout douée à ce jeu, et j'ai même plutôt tendance à m'en tenir éloigné le plus possible.

Les trois garçons sont amusés par l'anecdote, comme l'atteste les sourires qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de cacher. Je les laisse samuser à mes dépends, et m'installe à la dernière place de libre à la table, entre Sirius et Remus. James choisit ce moment pour déplacer une de ses pièces.

- Tu as commencé à faire tes valises ? Me demande-t-il sa pièce à peine posée sur sa nouvelle case.

- Non, réponds-je, j'ai l'attention de faire tout ça demain. D'ailleurs, vous savez quand on aura les résultats de nos ASPIC's exactement ?

- Dans les premiers jours de juillet normalement, dit Remus en bougeant à son tour une de ses pièces. Echec et mat, James.

- Quoi ? S'insurge ce dernier en se penchant sur l'échiquier.

En constatant que c'est vrai, il râle un peu pour la cause, puis il range le jeu.

- Tu vivras où cet été ? Me demande alors Remus. Tu ne retournes pas à l'orphelinat, il me semble. Du moins, je me souviens que tu m'as dit quaux vacances de Noël, c'était la dernière fois que tu y allais.

- Effectivement, acquiescé-je, les parents de Camille vont m'héberger, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appartement. Et comme ils m'ont proposés de partir en vacances quelques jours avec eux, c'est plus simple.

- Des vacances ? Relève James. Vous partez où ?

- Dans le sud de la France, pendant les deux dernières semaines d'août. Je ne saurais pas te dire où exactement par contre, seul Camille le pourrait.

- On pourra quand même se voir pendant les vacances ? S'inquiète subitement Sirius.

Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore vraiment parlé de ce qu'il se passerait entre nous après Poudlard. Pour ma part, j'imagine que nous essaierons de nous voir le plus souvent possible, tout en suivant nos cursus respectifs du mieux que nous pourrons.

- Oui, si possible, mais je vais chercher du travail. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu dargent pour mes études, surtout si je ne parviens pas à décrocher une bourse.

- Tu rentres à l'académie de Médicomagie, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce à la question de James.

- Les examens d'entrées sont dans un mois, c'est là que je saurais exactement ce qu'il en est. Et vous ? Toujours prêts à entrer au bureau des Aurors ?

James et Sirius acquiescent. Je me tourne vers Remus.

- L'université de Londres ? Demandé-je.

- Toujours, confirme-t-il, au département de droit. J'irais minscrire une fois que nous aurons reçus les résultats des examens.

A peine a-t-il terminé la phrase que je vois une ombre passer dans les yeux des trois jeunes hommes. Je comprends que quelque chose les tracasse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous tirez ces têtes ?

Sirius et James regardent Remus. Le problème le concerne, ils lui laissent alors le choix de m'en parler. J'incline la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

- C'est à cause de mon . . . Petit problème de fourrure comme dirait James, me confie Remus. Ce n'est pas dit que l'université m'accepte.

Je tique, surprise. Je ne suis pas tout à fait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe chez les sorciers, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient autant preuves de discriminations. Je pensais que ce quo'n en disait en cours était exagéré.

- Et si ça se passe comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Remus hausse des épaules, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Je chercherai du travail, j'imagine. Je verrai bien.

****

O0o0O

Avec un dernier regard sur mon lit pour massurer que je noublie rien, je ferme dun coup sec ma valise, et la verrouille dun sort. Je la miniaturise ensuite et la glisse dans la poche de ma cape. Dans la chambre, il ne reste que Camille et moi. Crow et Grayson ont déjà désertées la pièce. Je fais un signe de main à mon amie, lui signifiant que je pars devant et mavance vers la porte. Je passe devant le lit de Betty et jai une pensée pour sa famille. Je narrive pas à imaginer ce quils doivent vivre, la douleur avec laquelle ils vont devoir passer le reste de leur existence, le vide qui ne sera jamais comblée. Tout au contraire, jai peu de mal à imaginer la vie qui aurait pu être celle de Betty : des études, des amis, un travail, une famille, un homme, des enfants, tout ce qui fait une vie en somme. Mais tout lui a été arraché, et je ne peux mempêcher de me sentir un peu coupable, bien que cela nait rien à voir avec moi.

Soupirant, je marrache à la vue du lit vide de Betty et me décide enfin à quitter la chambre. Je descends lescalier, passe dans la salle commune, et dépasse le portrait qui garde lentrée de la tour. Quand je mloigne dans le couloir, je me retourne pour voir lhomme au livre du tableau me faire un salut dadieu. Surprise, je le lui rends, alors que le portrait pivote pour laisser passer un quatrième année. Je poursuis ma route dans le couloir, ladolescent roux me dépasse, et je bifurque dans les escaliers mobiles. Comme moi, certains choisissent la dernière minute pour rejoindre la gare, alors je ne suis pas la seule à me précipiter au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans le hall, japerçois les maraudeurs et Lily qui attendent patiemment, vêtus comme des moldus, ce qui est rare pour les garçons. Je marrête à leur hauteur, jetant un il sur lhorloge qui indique dix heures. Il nous reste encore une heure avant le départ du train.

- Où est Camille ? Me demande Peter, après que jai salué tout le monde.

- Plus très loin jimagine, elle avait pratiquement terminé sa valise quand jai quitté le dortoir.

Sirius se glisse près de moi, passe son bras autour de mes hanches et me serre contre lui, collant son nez dans mes cheveux. La discussion se poursuit autour de Lily, que James tente de convaincre de venir passer une grande partie des vacances chez lui. Apparemment, Lily ne sentend pas très bien avec le reste de sa famille, et elle cherche un endroit où déménager le plus vite possible. Mais seule. Ce que son petit-ami na pas lair de vouloir comprendre.

- James, cest très gentil à toi mais cest non, et ça le restera. Je ne veux pas débarquer chez toi comme ça puisque je sais que Sirius y sera aussi. Pas besoin de donner plus de travail à ta mère, elle en aura déjà bien assez avec vous deux.

En imaginant le travail dont parle Lily, je ne peux mempêcher de sourire. Rien qu voir les deux jeunes hommes à Poudlard, je sais déjà combien ils peuvent épuiser la pauvre Mme Potter. Sirius, qui aperçoit sans doute mon sourire amusé, me pince gentiment la hanche, sans réussir à me faire mal, bien que ce ne soit pas agréable comme sensation. En réponse, je lui file une tape sur la main.

Soudain, le visage de Peter sclaire dun grand sourire. Jen déduis rapidement que Camille est enfin arrivée. Le Gryffondor se précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et nous en profitons pour descendre lescalier de marbre et sortir dans le parc. Sirius à ma gauche et Remus à ma droite, je repense à ce que ma confié le lycanthrope peu de temps auparavant. Jy ai dailleurs consacré beaucoup de mon temps libre, agacée de savoir que par sa condition, on puisse lui refuser une vie normale alors que rien nest de sa faute.

- Remus, tu retournes chez tes parents ? Lui demandé-je.

Le garçon acquiesce mollement.

- Jai ton adresse, ajouté-je, alors si tu veux que lon se voit pendant les vacances, il ny a aucun souci.

Remus me sourit amicalement, avant de jeter un il sur Sirius et que son sourire devienne malicieux. Intriguée, je lance un coup dil à mon tour au Gryffondor, mais rien ne transperce sur son visage. Alors, je regarde de nouveau Remus, les sourcils froncés et linterrogeant du regard. Il pose sa main sur mon bras, nous arrête et laisse Lily et James nous dépasser.

- Sirius, tu veux bien nous laisse une minute ? Il faut que je parle à Mandy.

Bien quaussi surpris que moi, Sirius acquiesce et rejoint les deux Gryffondor, non sans se retourner en cours de route pour nous lancer un regard suspect. Puis, Peter et Camille nous dépassent à leur tour, et nous les laissons prendre un peu davance avant de nous remettre en route.

- Quest-ce quil y a ? demandé-je enfin à Remus. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Tu as dis à Sirius pour nous deux ? Que nous avions seulement fait semblant dtre ensemble, et pourquoi nous lavons fait ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Tu las fait, toi ? Ou, tu comptes le faire ?

Remus secoue la tête à son tour.

- Je pense que cest à toi de le faire. De plus, je ne sais toujours pas _pourquoi _tu as voulu te rapprocher de Sirius. Tu nas jamais voulu me le dire.

Surprise, je quitte le chemin des yeux pour le regarder.

- Il ne vous la pas dit ? Demandé-je. A aucun de vous trois ?

Alors que Remus réfute pour la seconde fois, je comprends que cest assez logique dun côté. Comment Sirius aurait-il pu aborder un tel sujet, si tant est quil ait put en avoir lenvie. Cest déjà compliqué pour nous deux, jimagine quil na pas voulu impliquer aussi ses amis. Ce nest donc pas à moi de le faire.

- Pour ce quil sest passé entre nous, fais-je une fois sortie de mes pensées, je lui en parlerai. Je ne sais pas quand, car jimagine quil nappréciera sans doute pas, mais je le ferai.

Remus acquiesce, visiblement heureux de ma décision, et je décide de reparler de ce que je voulais lui dire, avant quil ne demande à Sirius de sloigner.

- Au fait, Remus, ce que je voulais dire tout à lheure, cest que si jamais tu as besoin daide, tu peux venir me voir, daccord ? Ne crois pas quil ny a que les maraudeurs qui peuvent dtre dun secours.

Remus affiche un air mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

- Cest très gentil à toi, mais je pense que tu auras suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, sans te coltiner un loup-garou. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr que Sirius apprécierait. Mine de rien, il est assez jaloux et possessif, surtout envers toi.

Jhausse des sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Je nai pas fait attention.

Cette fois-ci, il éclate de rire.

- Il suffit de voir la tête quil a tiré quand je lui ai demandé de nous laisser seuls. Je pense que lidée que nous soyons sortis ensemble le gêne un peu.

- Cest pour ça que tu voudrais que je lui dise la vérité ?

- Un peu oui, mavoue-t-il, tandis que nous dépassons les grilles de Poudlard, surplombés par les deux sangliers ailés, auxquels je lance un dernier regard. Je pense que ça apaiserait ses craintes sur la question.

Bien sûr, Remus ne connait pas les particularités de lAppel, et encore moins que cela me concerne, alors il ne peut pas savoir que Sirius na aucune crainte à avoir. Mais Sirius lui-même nest peut-être pas totalement rassuré sur ce point-là - et je dois avouer que moi non plus. Après tout, Sirius nest pas un vampire, et ne ressent pas lattirance que moi jprouve. Il pourrait me tourner le dos à tous moment, tel que Rogue la fait avec Tony.

Etranger à ce quil se passe dans ma tête, Remus me laisse seul et presse le pas pour rejoindre ses amis. Sirius ralentit ensuite pour me permettre darriver à sa hauteur. Il prend ma main et enlace nos doigts.

- Tu as lair préoccupée. Quest-ce que Remus ta dit ?

Ignorant sa question, je le regarde et détaille son visage, minterrogeant. Comment réagirais-je si jamais Sirius venait à me laisser tomber pour une autre, même si je navais pas encore goûté à son sang ? Mon cur se serre à cette idée, et je comprends que je ne le prendrais pas aussi bien que je laurais pensé. Je me suis trop attachée à lui pour accepter facilement quil sloigne de moi.

- Mandy ?

Arrachée à mes pensées, je lui souris. Inutile de linquiéter avec mes pensées.

- Remus et moi avons seulement parlé de deux ou trois petites choses. Je ten parlerai plus tard, ok ? Rejoignons les autres.

Bien que surpris, Sirius accepte puis nous courrons un peu pour arriver à hauteur de nos amis. Sur le reste du chemin, nous échangeons des souvenirs sur nos années à Poudlard, les bêtises que nous avons faites, les scènes les plus marquantes et les cours les plus étranges - pour la plupart de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais nous arrivons rapidement à la gare, et il est temps de monter dans le train. Nous nous mettons à la recherche dun wagon de libre, que nous trouvons tout à larrière du train, près des toilettes, et nous nous installons confortablement. Comme les compartiments sont prévus pour huit personnes nous avons de quoi nous mettre à laise. Personnellement, je choisis lune des places près de la fenêtre, mes préférés dans le train, car jadore regarder les paysages qui défilent. Puis, Camille sassied en face de moi, Sirius prend naturellement celle à ma gauche, Peter prés de sa petite-amie, puis James et Lily sur la même banquette que moi, et Remus à côté de Peter.

Nous continuons à discuter de nos études, jusqu ce que le train siffle le départ et quil se mette en branle. Un silence sinstalle alors entre nous, pas gênant mais plutôt méditatif. Je sens ensuite le regard de Camille sur moi, et je marrache à la contemplation de la campagne écossaise pour la regarder. Souriante, elle plonge la main dans lune des poches de sa cape quelle a posé sur ses genoux et en ressort un petit paquet enveloppé. Peu surprise, mais étonnée quelle ait pu se retenir tout ce temps, jhausse des sourcils et accepte le présent. Camille pose ensuite sagement ses mains sur ses genoux et attend patiemment que je me décide à louvrir. Histoire de la faire languir, je porte le paquet à mon oreille et le secoue pour tenter de deviner ce quil renferme, mais rien ne bouge dans la boite. Il ny a pas non plus dindications sur la papier cadeau, jen suis donc réduite à devoir louvrir pour découvrir ce quil renferme.

Posant le paquet sur mes genoux, je dénoue dabord le ruban blanc, puis décolle patiemment le papier doré. A présent, je sens les regards intrigués du reste du compartiment sur le cadeau, et en face de moi, Camille meurt peu à peu dimpatience. Si elle avait été à ma place, elle aurait déjà arraché tout le papier, mais jadore prendre mon temps et faire durer la surprise - sans parler de faire monter la tension artérielle de mon amie. Jarrive enfin au bout du papier cadeau, et fais apparaitre une boite de forme rectangulaire, ordinairement utilisées dans les bijouteries. Intriguée, je louvre pour faire apparaitre une bracelet en argent, tout simple. Touchée, je souris à mon amie et sors le bijou de sa boite pour le passer à mon poignet. Je lui fais alors signe de boucler le fermoir pour moi, ce quelle fait avec grand plaisir.

- Joyeux anniversaire, me chuchote-t-elle alors, comme elle le fait chaque année.

- Merci, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je me recule ensuite et monte mon poignet à hauteur de mes yeux pour ladmirer de plus près. La voix de Sirius slève alors.

- Cest ton anniversaire aujourdhui ? Me demande-t-il, bien quil me semble que la réponse est évidente.

Jacquiesce tout de même dun mouvement de tête, et les yeux de mon petit-ami menacent de sortir de leur orbites.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne me las pas dit ? Sinsurge-t-il.

- Tu ne me las pas demandé, rétorqué-je.

Ma répartie à le don de lui couper la chique, et il se retrouve la bouche grande ouverte, sans être capable de prononcer une syllabe, ce qui fait bien rire James, Peter et Remus. Lily se lève alors, et me tend à son tour un paquet. Son geste me surprend.

- Ce nest pas grand chose, me dit-elle, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait te servir à loccasion.

Jaccepte son cadeau, et la remercie du bout des lèvres, gênée, avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Hey, pourquoi tu ne mas pas prévenue toi non plus ? Sinsurge Sirius.

- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, répond Lily en haussant des épaules dun air désinvolte alors que je déballe son paquet de la même manière que celui de Camille.

- Et moi ? Dit James. Pourquoi tu ne me las pas dit à moi ? On aurait pu lui faire un cadeau ensemble.

Je relève la tête, mintéressant à la discussion, au moment où Peter et Remus font la même remarque. Je les regarde à tour de rôle, très surprise par le fait quil auraient tous voulus connaitre la date de mon anniversaire. Confuse, jinterviens :

- Non, mais cest bon, ce nest rien. Naccablez pas Lily de cette manière, elle la su par hasard, lors dune discussion avec Camille. Et puis, bon, je nattends rien de votre part, vous ntes pas obligés de réagir comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius me file une tape sur larrière de la tête. Je laisse échapper un cri dindignation et le fixe, les yeux ronds.

- Cest pour tapprendre à dire des bêtises, se justifie-t-il. Nous sommes tes amis, cest normal que nous voulions te faire plaisir le jour de ton anniversaire. Alors, attends-toi à avoir de nos nouvelles dici peu, toi ! Je vais tapprendre à cacher des trucs pareils !

- Mais, je ne lai pas caché ! Me défendis-je. Cest juste que loccasion ne sest jamais présenté pour vous le dire. Je te signale par ailleurs, que je ne connais pas non plus vos dates danniversaires.

- Le 9 février, mannonce Sirius.

- Le 27 mars, renchérit James.

- Le 10 mars, poursuit Remus.

- Et le 6 avril, conclut Peter.

- Maintenant, plus dexcuses, reprend Sirius. On connait tous nos dates respectifs. Lily est du 31 janvier, toi du 30 juin et Camille . . .

Amusée, jabhorre un sourire en coin pendant que Sirius prend conscience quil ne sait pas quand Camille est née. Heureusement pou lui, Peter vient à son secours.

- Le 13 août, dit son ami. Et tu ferais mieux de ten souvenir.

Sirius acquiesce, puis se tourne vers James.

- Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient que lon organise une petite fête danniversaire chez toi la semaine prochaine ?

- Hey ! Minsurgé-je. Jai franchement autre chose à faire Sirius, mon concours est dans un mois !

- Et une après-midi en moins de révisions ne te tuera pas. Alors, James ?

Alors que le Gryffondor répond que sa mère sera sûrement plus que ravie daccueillir tout notre groupe, jen suis à marteler Sirius de petits coups de poings, ulcérée quil morganise une fête sans me demander mon avis. A cause de mes mouvements, le cadeau de Lily que javais finis par oublier, tombe à terre. Il roule sur le sol, restant intact, et je cesse de frapper Sirius. Je me penche alors et récupère lobjet, cette fois bien décidée à voir ce quil contient. Je termine de louvrir et découvre un flacon de lissant pour cheveux, le même que celui utilisée par Lily le jour de la soirée de Slughorn.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de la jeune femme. Je la remercie dun sourire, comprenant mieux ce quelle voulait dire par ça pourrait te servir à loccasion . Il est vrai que depuis ce soir-là, jai gardé mes cheveux bouclés sans jamais les avoir de nouveau lisse une seule minute. A côté de moi, James et Sirius planifient leur fête, aidés par Remus qui soccupe de leur mettre des limites acceptables (un feu dartifice me semble à moi aussi, un peu trop). Soupirant, je tourne ensuite mon visage vers la fenêtre, mintéressant au décor, mes cadeaux serrés contre moi. Javais toujours pensé que mon départ de Poudlard se ferait dans le pessimisme et la déprime, mais il semble que ce soit tout le contraire. Je suis entourée par mes amis, qui crient et rient à mes côtés, organisant ce qui sera ma première vraie fête danniversaire, et je me dirige vers un avenir qui semble radieux.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu mettre que les premiers paragraphes en apostrophes mais impossible de sauvegarder la suite, ça fait déjà trois fois que j'essaye, et il y a rien à faire. Désolée pour la lecture que cela vous a laissé.

A bientôt les gens, et gros bisous.


	32. Fête d'anniversaire

**Titre** : Love me tonight

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **SB/OC, JP/LE, PP/OC

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette fois-ci, c'est parti, Poudlard est terminé pour nos petits amis, et c'est donc la dure réalité de la vie qui les attend, avec ses hauts et ses bas.

Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, je le répète, Love me tonight va nous mener jusqu'à la date de la mort des Potter à peu près. Et ensuite, j'attaquerai la préquelle (la suite quoi, pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas ce terme) qui prendra naissance aux alentours de juillet 1995.

Je vous réserve encore quelque surprises pour Love me tonight alors ne pensez pas que la fic touche à sa fin. ^^

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Fête d'anniversaire**

Nous transplanons dans une ruelle moldue de Londres, vide de toute vie, où les ordures débordent des poubelles, leur odeur aggravées par la chaleur inhabituelle de ce mois de juin. Le nez plissé, je lève légèrement la tête pour apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu entre les toits des immeubles, plusieurs mètres au dessus de ma tête. A côté de moi, Camille râle car elle a transplané dans une crotte de chien et que sa chaussure est bonne pour le nettoyage à la main. Abandonnant le bout de ciel, je regarde mon amie s'escrimer à enlever le plus gros de l'excrément avec un morceau de bois quelle a dû trouver dans le coin. Je roule des yeux et me permets un sourire amusé en sortant ma baguette.

- _Evanesco_, murmuré-je, en pointant la chaussure de ma baguette.

La crotte de chien disparait immédiatement, sous les yeux ronds de Camille. Je range ma baguette, mon amie repose le pied à terre et grommelle :

- J'aurais dû y penser.

Elle se redresse ensuite et regarde le bout de la ruelle, par laquelle me parvient les bruits et les odeurs dune rue plus grande et plus utilisée. Je suis Camille, lorsqu'elle se dirige vers la sortie de la ruelle, pour pénétrer dans la rue marchande. La soirée étant bien entamée et le temps clément, il y a beaucoup de moldus qui se promènent. Nous nous faufilons entre eux sur le trottoir, jouons des coudes pour ne pas être ralentis par le flot des badauds, puis nous arrêtons devant notre destination : Le chaudron baveur. Camille pousse la porte parfaitement huilée, et je pénètre dans le bar à sa suite, refermant derrière moi. L'établissement est pleins à craquer de sorciers. Nous nous glissons entre les tables et les chaises, Camille fait un signe au barman en passant, puis nous sortons dans l'arrière cour, nous arrêtant devant le mur de briques rouges nu. Camille sort sa baguette et tapote trois fois sur lune des pierres du mur, au dessus de poubelles. Le mur s'ouvre alors, pour laisser place à une large avenue bordée de boutiques qui n'est autre que le Chemin de Traverse.

Nous nous faufilons entre les deux pans de mur, Camille en première, puis descendons la rue sur quelques mètres, avant de nous arrêter devant le magasin de confiserie du père de Camille, _Au paradis des gourmands_. A l'intérieur, toutes sortes de bonbons, pâtisseries et glaces prennent une majeur partie de la place, laissant seulement quelques mètres carrés à ceux qui souhaiteraient s'installer pour consommer. Camille pousse la porte vitrée de la boutique, et un carillon retentit sur le thème de la panthère rose. Je souris, reconnaissant là l'amour de Mr Blaid pour les passe-temps de son épouse d'ascendance moldue.

Dans le magasin, il ny a quun couple de jeunes gens, attablés devant une énorme glace, et sur la gauche, derrière le comptoir, Mr Blaid range lune de ses vitrines. Il relève la tête, prêt à nous souhaiter la bienvenue en bon commerçant, puis reconnait sa fille. Un sourire illumine son visage et il quitte sa place pour contourner le plan de travail et venir serrer Camille dans ses bras. Je reste légèrement en retrait le temps de leurs retrouvailles après six mois de séparation, puis Mr Blaid relâche sa fille pour se tourner vers moi.

- Bonjour Amandine, me salut-il en posant une main affectueuse sur mon épaule. Et bienvenue chez nous.

Je le remercie d'un sourire, puis nous le laissons pour rejoindre l'appartement d'au dessus, là où vit la famille Blaid. Nous traversons le magasin, et Camille écarte un rideau de parle qui masque un étroit un escalier montant. Vingt et une marches plus tard, nous tombons sur une solide porte en bois, que Camille ouvre. Aussitôt, des cris nous parviennent, et nous nous dépêchons d'entrer pour éviter que les bruits ne descendent trop longtemps jusque dans la boutique. Nous atterrissons dans un petit couloir comportant un meuble à chaussures. Nous en profitons pour nous séparer des nôtres et, pieds nus, nous faisons quelques pas avant de bifurquer sur la gauche, traversant une double porte ouverte qui donne sur le salon.

La pièce, joliment décorée dans des tons pastels et éclairée par une large fenêtre donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse, est parcourue par une tornade. Ou plutôt deux. Jason, le jeune frère de Camille, court dans le salon en beuglant comme un fou, poursuivit par sa mère. Mme Blaid semble vouloir faire porter un pull à son fils, un truc en laine couleur kaki, et pas très joli. Le jeune garçon de onze ans refuse catégoriquement de le mettre, ce qui donne la scène à laquelle nous assistons, Camille et moi, médusées.

- Je veux pas ! Martèle Jason en courant autour du canapé en un cercle sans fin. Je ne mettrai pas ton machin hideux !

- C'est un cadeau de grand-mère, tu vas le mettre ! Hurle Mme Blaid en réponse en tentant d'agripper le garçon par-dessus le dossier du canapé, sans succès.

A côté de moi, Camille secoue la tête, excédée face à un tel spectacle. Difficile de lui en vouloir en même temps, avec son petit frère, c'est presque toujours la même histoire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est retrouvé dans une poubelle par mes bon soins : il est un peu casse-pied par moments - pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Pourtant, Camille a quand même le courage de faire un pas en avant et de pénétrer un peu plus en avant. Le mouvement alerte sa mère qui nous jette un coup d'œil avant d'abandonner la chasse au Jason, qui part se réfugier dans un coin pendant la période de cesser le feu. Mme Blaid pose le pull hideux sur le dossier du canapé et se dirige vers sa fille, les bras grands ouverts. Camille disparait dans l'étreinte de sa mère, et lui rend son embrassade. Quand elles se séparent, Mme Blaid m'aperçoit et, avec un sourire aussi grands que celui quelle a offert à mon amie, elle me fait signe d'avancer vers elle. Je m'exécute.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Amandine, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir à la maison.

- Merci beaucoup, ai-je le temps d'articuler avant quelle ne m'englobe à mon tour dans l'étau de ses bras.

Je rends son câlin à Mme Blaid, maladroitement car encore peu habituée à ce genre d'effusions, puis fait un pas en arrière en respirant son odeur à plein nez. Comme Camille, la femme sent bon le chocolat chaud, mais avec une pointe de cannelle. Un mélange harmonieux pour mon odorat. Dans la pièce flotte aussi un autre parfum, celui de l'herbe ras et de la pluie. Je devine que c'est celle de de Jason, ressemblant beaucoup à celle de son père que j'ai respiré un peu plus tôt et qui ma fait pensé à un jour d'automne pluvieux.

- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Demande Mme Blaid en nous prenant chacune par une épaule pour nous guider hors du salon, et offrant un sacré répit à son fils.

- Très bien, répond Camille. Nous sommes un peu tristes d'avoir quitté Poudlard, mais on se fera à l'idée.

- Bien sûr que vous vous y ferez. Et vos ASPIC's ? De bons pressentiments ?

Nous haussons toutes les deux des épaules. En bonnes Serdaigle, nous refusons d'établir le moindre pronostics, de peur d'être dues. On a tendance à penser être meilleures que nous ne le sommes, même si parfois cela est vrai.

Dans le couloir, Mme Blaid nous fait dépasser la cuisine et la salle de bain, puis nous arrête devant la porte de la chambre de Camille.

- Comme tu vas rester un long moment avec nous cette fois-ci Amandine, j'ai pensé que vous apprécierez d'avoir une chambre un peu plus personnalisée. J'espère que vous aimerez.

J'échange un regard surpris avec Camille, au moment où Mme Blaid ouvre la porte. Le changement me saute immédiatement aux yeux. A la place de la grande pièce qui faisait quasiment vide avec le peu d'affaires qui y avait Camille, il y a maintenant tout en double. Deux lits une place, deux armoires, deux bureaux, deux tables de chevets, deux tapis, et le tout dans des couleurs complémentaires : jaune pâle et bleu ciel.

- Je prends le côté jaune ! S'écrie Camille, me prenant de court, avant de sauter sur le lit quelle s'est octroyée.

Amusée, je roule des yeux, et la suis plus modérément dans la pièce. Je me tourne ensuite vers Mme Blaid.

- C'est très gentil à vous Mme Blaid, mais vous savez que je ne serais là que pour quelques semaines. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire autant de changements.

La mère de Camille secoue ses cheveux blonds, identique à ceux de sa fille, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de mon amie.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Patrick et moi avons pensés que, puisque nous ne sommes pas très loin de l'académie de Médicomagie, tu pourrais vivre ici le temps de tes études. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi, et tu ne nous dérangerais absolument pas. De plus, nous savons que Camille serait heureuse de t'avoir près d'elle.

Je ne sais quoi répondre. C'est très gentil à eux, et l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais je suis gênée rien qu'à l'idée de vivre à leurs crochets. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. De plus, leur cacher ma transformation pendant deux mois sera simple, mais le faire pendant cinq ans deviendra vite compliqué.

- C'est très gentil à vous Mme Blaid. Je vais y réfléchir.

La femme me sourit, se lève et quitte la pièce, nous laissant seule. Je jette un regard sur le coin de la chambre qui m'est dévolu et retire la valise de la poche de ma cape pour l'agrandir et la poser sur le lit.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout de suite dit oui ? Me demande alors Camille en s'approchant de moi. Ce serait génial que tu restes ici, tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire pour payer un loyer et tout ça.

- Cam', tu oublies mon régime alimentaire. Je ne pourrais pas faire illusion pendant le temps que dureront mes études. Je vais en avoir pour cinq ans, je te rappelle.

Camille grimace, puis soupire. Elle a tendance à vite oublier ma nature, ce qui est dommage car cela pourrait nous conduire droit aux problèmes. Et si elle avait accepté en mon nom un peu plus tôt, comme il lui arrive parfois de prendre les décisions à ma place ? J'aurais ensuite été très embêtée. J'ouvre ma valise, ignorant mon amie qui s'installe sur mon lit, et commence à ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire.

- Dommage, dit-elle soudain. Ça aurait été sympa de t'avoir avec moi pendant les cinq prochaines années.

****

O0o0O

Lorsque treize heures sonne à la pendule du salon des Blaid, Camille et moi sommes encore en train de débarrasser la table du déjeuner. L'horloge sonne une fois, puis se tait. Je lâche les assiettes dans l'évier qui s'active à nettoyer les verres, puis attrape une éponge pour passer un coup d'eau sur la table. Camille ensorcelle un balai pour qu'il enlève les reste de notre repas du sol, puis file dans la chambre à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. La table nettoyée, je rince l'éponge et la remet là où je lai trouvé, au moment où mon amie revient dans la cuisine.

- Tu es prête ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je jette un œil critique sur ma tenue avant de lui répondre. Pour l'occasion, j'ai fait un effort et abandonné mes ordinaires jeans et tee-shirt pour mettre quelque chose de plus féminin. Dans la semaine, j'ai eu l'occasion daller flâner dans les rues marchandes moldues et j'ai dégoté une petite robe à fleurs d'été, assez légère pour ne pas être inconfortable et assez couvrante pour ne pas être indécente. J'imagine que ma robe fera l'affaire, alors j'acquiesce à la question de mon amie.

Nous sortons de la cuisine, passons dans le couloir où nous enfilons nos chaussures, puis nous quittons l'appartement. Nous descendons dans la boutique, assez vide à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, saluons Mr Blaid et sortons sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue est peu fréquentée, 'lheure du repas n'étant pas encore tout à fait terminée, et certaines boutiques sont encore fermées. Nous ne leur jetons qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de transplaner.

Nous réapparaissons dans une rue vide, entourées de maisons cossues et de jardins proprets. Tout à fait le dernier endroit où j'aurais imaginé vivre James Potter. Nous sommes dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans un village, où parait-il, ne vit principalement que des sorciers. Comme à Londres, il y règne un beau ciel bleu et un soleil resplendissant, faisant miroiter les ardoises des toits des maisons alignées. Camille et moi restons au milieu de la route poussiéreuse à regarder les alentours, avant de nous décider à chercher la maison numéro douze. Comme nous sommes devant le deux, donc tout au début de la rue, nous décidons logiquement de remonter.

En passant devant les habitations, je remarque quelles sont toutes faites sur le même modèle : maison à un étage, entourées d'un jardin assez vaste pour ne pas être gênés par les voisins bruyants ou curieux, et garnies de fleurs colorées. Quand nous arrivons au numéro douze, je constate que la maison des Potter n'échappe pas à la règle, bien que quelques plantes tentent de faire une crise de rébellion. Au rez-de-chaussée, une fenêtre ouverte laisse voler un rideau blanc sous la légère brise qui souffle et, au premier étage, je vois une silhouette masculine passer, sans parvenir à reconnaitre la personne.

Camille, devant moi, pose la main sur le portail en bois bleu ciel et le pousse. Je pénètre dans la propriété à sa suite, et comprends immédiatement quelle est protégée par un sort : à peine ai-je mis un pied dans l'herbe grasse, qu'une musique déverser sans doute par une radio non loin, joue du tambour dans mes oreilles. Seul un sort d'Impassibilité peut empêcher le voisinage d'entendre ce tintamarre. Camille referme le portail dans mon dos et nous échangeons une grimace de malaise, dérangées par le bruit.

- James ! S'écrie soudain une voix inconnue et féminine, que j'imagine être celle de Mme Potter. Veux-tu bien cesser ce bruit ? Ton père essaye de se concentrer je te rappelle.

Immédiatement, la musique diminue et je soupire de bien être quand je constate que mon sens de l'ouïe capte enfin autre chose que les boums-boums incessants de tantôt. Je me régale des gazouillements d'un oiseau tout proche et des pas d'une créature dans le jardin ( à mon humble avis, il va y avoir bientôt besoin d'un bon dégnomage). A côté de moi, Camille fait quelques pas en avant, s'approchant de la porte d'entrée percées de petits carreaux de couleurs, et toque deux coups. Des bruit de pas retentissent en conséquence dans la maison, et c'est sur un visage joliment ridé que la porte s'ouvre.

- Bonjour miss, s'exclame la femme avec un grand sourire en nous faisant signe d'entrer. Vous devez être Camille et Amandine.

Nous acquiesçons tout en la saluant. Mme Potter, puisque je suppose que c'est elle, est une femme dune cinquantaine d'années, sans doute très proche de la soixantaine même, aux cheveux essentiellement gris, gardant quelques traces de sa couleur châtain d'origine. Ses yeux marrons, sont les mêmes que son fils ne permettant pas de douter sur leurs origines. Ce jour -là, elle porte une longue robe de sorcière à la jupe ample et au bustier resserré, moulant sa poitrine généreuse. Tout en elle rappelle une beauté pas encore tout à fait disparue.

J'arrête de la détailler quand elle s'adresse à moi. Toujours souriante, elle me dit :

- Alors c'est vous qui venez d'avoir dix-huit ans. Joyeux anniversaire.

- Hm, oui, confirmé-je en rougissant légèrement, merci de nous accueillir chez vous aujourd'hui, c'est très gentil de votre part.

Mme Potter balaye ma remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, voyons. James et Sirius avaient l'air tellement heureux à l'idée de faire cette fête que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le leur refuser. Et entre vous et moi, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, une lueur mutine dans les yeux, j'ai beaucoup de mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à mon fils. Je devrais sans doute perdre cette mauvaise manie.

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un léger rire, au moment où James et Sirius apparaissent dans le couloir, sortant dune pièce attenante. Ils ont dû entendre Mme Potter parler, ce qui les a intrigué. James affiche un grand sourire quand il nous voit et il lève haut les bras. J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il est content de nous voir. Sirius, lui, se contente de nous me sauter dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tournoyer. A mon avis, ils ont commencés à fêter mon anniversaire sans moi. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne sent l'alcool.

- Sirius, tu veux bien me reposer s'il te plait ? Demandé-je, une fois qu'il a fini de me faire tourner.

Il me dépose sur mes pieds, pique un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et fait la bise à Camille. J'en profite pour aller saluer convenablement James.

- Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et Mme Potter disparait dans une pièce, nous laissant seuls. Camille et Sirius nous rejoignent et James nous fait signe de le suivre. Nous quittons le couloir pour passer dans un grand salon décoré à la vieille mode anglaise. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans ce décor, mais ne le montre pas, me contentant de m'asseoir dans la premier fauteuil que je trouve. Les trois autres s'installent aussi et je devine que Camille et moi sommes les premières à être arrivées.

- Alors ces vacances, demande Sirius, comment ça se passe ?

Nous leur racontons brièvement ce que nous avons fait de notre première semaine de liberté, en majeure partie, flâner dans les rues moldues et sorcières de Londres, et eux nous racontent la leur, qu'ils ont majoritairement passé à jouer au Quidditch dans un champ non loin et à buller dans le jardin avec piscine contigu à la maison des Potter. C'est quand nous avons finis de parler de nos débuts de vacances que l'on sonne à la porte. Nous nous levons tous aussitôt, nous doutant que ce sont les derniers invités à être arrivés. Et effectivement, Mme Potter qui nous a devancé, ouvre la porte sur Remus, Peter et Lily. Après leur avoir souhaité la bienvenue chez elle, Mme Potter disparait de nouveau dans la même pièce que précédemment. Tout en faisant la bise aux derniers arrivés, je garde un il sur cette pièce, me demandant si ce n'est pas la cuisine. Intriguée, je me tourne vers James.

- James, dis-moi, la pièce là-bas, c'est la cuisine ?

Je lui montre la porte que je scrute depuis plusieurs secondes et il suit mon geste du regard, avant de me répondre :

- Ouais, effectivement. Pourquoi ?

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Je me le demandais, parce que ta mère y est depuis qu'on est arrivés. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas elle qui cuisine pour nous ?

James affiche un grand sourire et me fait signe que non de la tête. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, et Lily doit être du même avis que moi car elle affiche un air suspicieux avant de demander au jeune homme :

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, James. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

- Moi ? Fait-il, l'innocence même. Mais rien voyons. Sirius et moi avons juste décidés que nous allions cuisiner par nous-mêmes, à la manière moldue aujourd'hui.

J'échange un regard avec Lily et Camille. En dehors d'elles et moi, tous les autres ont étés élevés par des sorciers. Ils ne savent sans doute même pas ce que veut dire cuisiner, trop habitués à voir la magie tout faire. Soupirant, je leur demande :

- Vous avez fait les courses en prévision ou nous devons y aller ?

- On a ce qui faut, me certifie Sirius en s'approchant de moi pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules, même un livre de recettes. On a déjà choisi ce qu'on allait préparer, et on s'est dit que ce serait plus conviviale de faire tout ça ensemble. Mme Potter nous sort tous les ustensiles dont nous aurions besoin, et ensuite à nous la cuisine.

Je prends une profonde inspiration en regardant les visages réjouis des deux garçons. J'ai l'impression que cette journée va être mémorable. Mme Potter choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la cuisine. En nous voyant, toujours rassemblés dans le couloir, elle nous sourit puis s'adresse à James.

- C'est bon, tout est prêt, vous pouvez y aller. N'oublie pas James, ton père et moi sommes à l'étage si il y a quoi que ce soit.

- Maman, nous sommes des grands, on va pouvoir se débrouiller, répond le Gryffondor en roulant des yeux.

Mme Potter, sans doute à peine rassurée, ce qui est compréhensible quand on connait son fils, nous adresse un dernier sourire et se faufile dans l'escalier. James nous fait alors signe de nous diriger vers la cuisine et nous obtempérons. Nous nous retrouvons à sept dans une cuisine de taille moyenne, où la table croule sous le poids des affaires qui y sont disposés. Je ne sais pas encore ce que les garçons ont choisis de cuisiner, mais vu le matériel, c'est du lourd.

Je me faufile près du plan de travail, attrape un ou deux objets pour les regarder de plus près, puis James se met bien en évidence devant nous en montrant son livre de cuisine moldue, ouvert sur la page dune recette. Cette derrière est une charlotte aux fraises. Je soupire rien qu'à l'idée du travail que ça va nous demander, sans compter que ce n'est sans doute pas tout ce qui est prévu.

Nous attaquons tout de suite la tâche, nous répartissant les rôles. Comme c'est Lily qui a le plus l'habitude de cuisiner chez elle, nous la laissons prendre les choses en main et diriger les autres. Elle nous colle chacun à une tâche et c'est un peu dépassés par les évènements que nous commençons. Lily m'envoie à la découpe des fraises, et je me retrouve entre Sirius qui déballe les boudoirs et les installe dans le moule, et James qui prépare une salade de fruits de saison. Bien entendu, l'entente cordiale ne dure pas plus de dix minutes, et Sirius finit pas me chiper un morceau de fraise pour la balancer sur James. Ce dernier riposte par un dé d'ananas. Et c'est de là que part l'immense bataille de nourriture qui ne tarde pas à envahir la cuisine au départ immaculée.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la bataille se termine, faute de munitions. Je me relève de derrière la table qui nous a servit de bouclier, à Camille, Remus et moi. J'ai réussi à éviter la plupart des projectiles - normal de la part d'un vampire - mais les autres ne peuvent pas en dire autant. Ni les murs et le plafond, qui ne sont plus aussi jaune qu'à notre arrivée. Après un rapide nettoyage sur nous-mêmes, nous lançons des _Recurvite_ à tour de main et en quelques minutes, la pièce retrouve son apparence originelle, nous permettant de nous remettre convenablement à la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard environ, nous avons terminés et le gâteau au chocolat que Camille et Lily ont fait, cuit tout doucement dans le four. Nous quittons donc la cuisine pour rejoindre le jardin où James a prévu de dérouler la fête. Sirius et moi, à l'arrière du groupe, nous arrêtons avant d'atteindre le jardin, laissant les autres nous devancer. Je me tourne vers mon petit-ami, qui ma attrapé par le bras pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, il se penche vers moi.

- Tas du chocolat sur la joue depuis tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de lécher délicatement mon visage.

Surprise par son geste, je tressaute, mais sa poigne sur mon bras m'empêche de m'éloigner comme aurait dû le permettre mon sursaut. Puis ses lèvres dévient pour se poser sur ma bouche. Je réponds à son baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour lui permettre de venir jouer avec moi. Il ne se fait pas prier, et me pousse contre le mur le plus proche pour plus de confort. Penché sur moi, il pose ses main sur ma taille et je noue mes bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir rapprocher nos deux corps. Je reste tout de même sur mes gardes, veillant à ne pas laisser mes instinct s'exprimer, à ne pas laisser mes mains parcourir indécemment sur son corps comme tout mon être me hurle de le faire. L'une de ses mains quitte ma taille, son baiser se fait plus pressant, son souffle devient court. En réponse à son impatience, je plaque une main solide sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer de trop, et l'autre main se faufile entre les premiers boutons ouverts de sa chemise pour aller caresser le haut de son torse. L'une des siennes lâche ma hanche pour venir caresser plus haut, le long de mon flanc jusqu'à frôler ma poitrine. Mon cour bat si fort que j'ai l'impression que le quartier tout entier peut l'entendre.

L'espace de quelques instants, Sirius se recule et met fin au baiser pour me regarder. Ses yeux ont une apparence peu commune, plus sombres et embrumés. Je comprends là que c'est l'effet de l'excitation qui monte en lui, et je me demande si mon état identique se voit tout autant. Comme il a cessé de m'embrasser, le besoin de le faire mien se fait moins présent, et je retrouve quelques unes de mes capacités intellectuelles, suffisamment pour me rappeler que nos amis nous attendent dans le jardin. J'enlève ma main de son torse, au moment où il se penche de nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser, chastement. Puis, il me relâche. Sous mon regard étonnée, il me murmure à l'oreille :

- J'aurais bien continué sur ma lancée, mais j'ai peur que ce grand curieux de James vienne nous interrompre.

Le sourire amusé qui flotte sur ses lèvres ne suffit pas à cacher à quel point il est sérieux dans sa déclaration. Il attrape ma main et nous conduit hors du salon. Alors que nous passons dans le jardin ensoleillée, je songe à l'évolution de notre relation. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux mois, et je ressens déjà le besoin daller plus loin que de simples baisers. Des échos que j'ai pu avoir avec les autres filles de ma connaissance, l'envie de connaitre Sirius plus intimement est un peu précoce par rapport à l'âge de notre relation. Il est visiblement dans le même cas, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que je ne serais pas sa première partenaire et que donc son besoin est dû à un manque dont je ne peux souffrir. Je me demande si notre relation de vampire à Calice ne précipite pas un peu les choses, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, me fait très peur. Malgré toutes mes discussions à ce sujet avec Lucinda ou Tony, je ressens une point d'appréhension. J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal, de partir de travers et de tout foutre en l'air.

Sirius relâche sa prise sur ma main lorsque nous arrivons à près de la table de jardin où nos amis sont installés, puis nous nous asseyons. Il y a des boissons sur la table, et tous se sont déjà servis. Sirius me demande si je veux quelque chose. Je le regarde comme sil était un idiot fini et Camille éclate de rire.

- Sirius, dit-elle, j'éviterais de lui parler de consommation si jétais toi, elle en bave déjà assez avec ma mère.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, j'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu ne manges ni ne bois.

- Je bois, le rectifié-je. Seulement, rien qui n'est sur cette table. Ni autour d'ailleurs.

Tous cachent leurs sourires amusés, sauf Camille qui peut comprendre le vrai comique de la situation, Lily qui ne doit sans doute rien comprendre, et Sirius qui se crispe légèrement. Je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais abordé de près ou de loin avec lui cet aspect de notre relation, et c'est donc la première fois que je le vois réagir. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait plus eu peur à l'évocation de son statut de Calice, mais il semble seulement un peu gêné, comme sil voulait simplement que l'on n'aborde pas le sujet.

- Je peux aller te chercher un lapin ou un truc dans le genre si tu veux, fait James, m'arrachant à la contemplation de Sirius. Il doit y en avoir plein dans le champ derrière.

D'un signe de la main, il me montre l'immense plaine au-delà des limites de leur jardin, un champ d'herbes hautes entrecoupés de bois éparses. Je souris.

- C'est gentil James, mais je n'ai pas soif. Ca attendra ma chasse de ce soir.

En face de moi, Lily ouvre de grands yeux ronds. J'imagine qu'on lui en dit trop ou pas assez et qu'elle commence à se demander de quoi on parle. James ne lui a visiblement rien dit sur moi, et vu comme c'est parti entre eux, il serait peut-être de bon ton que je la mette au courant de ma nature.

- Euh, est-il possible de savoir de quoi vous parlez au juste ? C'est quoi cette histoire de chasse aux lapins ?

Elle nous regarde chacun à notre tour, alors qu'un silence s'installe, et termine par moi. Je lui souris amicalement.

- En fait, Lily, il serait peut-être de temps que je te dise que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme tu le penses.

Elle fronce des sourcils.

- Je suis un vampire de la Caste, lui annoncé-je. J'ai été transformé en janvier dernier.

Il y a un instant de flottement, pendant lequel nous scrutons tous Lily, à la recherche de sa réaction. Elle se contente de me fixer longuement, puis, elle dévisage les gens présents, les uns après les autres, son regard exprimant clairement quelle s'attend à ce que nous lui annoncions que c'est une blague. Mais rien ne vint, puisque c'est la vérité, et loin d'être une plaisanterie. Elle finit par me regarder de nouveau, et me détaille alors, comme si elle cherchait un signe de ma nature différente.

- Ça ne se voit pas, dit-elle simplement. Tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, je souris de toutes mes dents, et tapote discrètement mes canines tombantes et plus pointues que la norme humaine.

- Je ne bois que du sang animal, et je suis plus agile, plus rapide et mes sens sont plus développés. En somme, si je ne veux pas que tu le saches, ce n'est pas difficile de le cacher, comme tu as pu le constater.

Lily sourcille d'étonnement, puis demande à la cantonade :

- Et vous le savez depuis combien de temps, vous tous ?

- Le lendemain de sa transformation, répond Camille. Mais c'est normal, je suis sa meilleure amie.

- A peine quelques jours après, dit Remus, je l'ai appris par hasard.

Son mensonge ne choque personne d'autre que moi. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être un loup-garou, et je ne comprends pas qu'il ne fasse pas suffisamment confiance à Camille et Lily pour le leur dire.

- Et nous trois, depuis à peu près quatre mois, dit James. On l'a croisé dans la forêt Interdite alors qu'elle chassait.

Lily ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Je la rassure aussitôt.

- Je n'ai aucune attirance pour le sang humain, alors il ne leur ait rien arrivé, mais Tony chassait avec moi, et j'ai pris peur. Je les ai un peu engueulé, car il est dangereux pour un humain de se trouver sur le terrain de chasse d'un vampire. Dans l'excitation, on ne fait pas forcément attention, et il peut arriver des accidents fâcheux.

James éclate de rire.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'après cette rencontre, confie-t-il à Lily, on a fait bien attention à savoir quand ils chassaient pour ne pas avoir à les recroiser.

Les garçons éclatent de rire, mais Remus et nous, les filles, nous contentons de sourire, ne trouvant pas cela si drôle. Peter, James et Sirius prennent le danger un peu trop à la légère pour leur propre bien. Les garçons cessent de rire quand soudain, une lumière argentée traverse le jardin à toute vitesse et pénètre dans la maison, traversant l'un des murs. Je crois avoir reconnu un patronus corporel, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demande Camille.

James se lève, le visage grave et Sirius fronce des sourcils.

- Un message pour mon père, répond James. C'est le moyen de communication des Aurors. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts quelque part.

A peine a-t-il prononcer ces quelques mots que mon ouïe détecte des mouvements précipités dans la maison. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Mme Potter pour sortir de la maison, l'air échevelée, et les yeux emplies d'angoisse.

- Le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué !

Le corps frissonnant, j'échange un regard avec Camille dont le corps tout entier est tendu par la crainte. Sa famille entière est là-bas.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. :p

A la prochaine pour la suite !

Bisous.


	33. Sirius prend son envol

**Titre** : Love me tonight

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **SB/OC et les autres

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Waouh, vous avez vu ça ? Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour l'écrire celui-ci. ^^ Je suis contente de moi. J'espère que le prochain pourra venir tout aussi vite. :)

Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien de spécial, comme vous pourrez le voir. Je tiens à vous dire que ce sera globalement pareil jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, puisque j'alternerai les scène de vies du groupe d'amis, pour voir leur évolution et histoire de bien vous préparer pour la suite. ^^ J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire, malgré que ça manquera un peu d'action.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

****

Chapitre 33 : Sirius prend son envol

A peine Mme Potter nous a-elle annoncé où se situe l'attaque, que Camille et moi filons vers le salon. Mais Mr Potter, que je n'ai pas senti, inattentive, nous coupe la route. L'homme, grand et bâti comme une montagne, les cheveux et la moustache grisonnante, nous lance un regard à vous geler sur place. Camille et moi pilons, par réflexe, pour éviter de lui foncer dedans. Derrière nous, nos amis se sont aussi levés et nous ont suivis.

- Miss, je vous demanderai de ne pas paniquer, les Aurors sont déjà sur place, ils prennent les choses en main. Il ne servirait strictement à rien que vous vous rendiez sur les lieux de l'attaque.

- Ma famille est là-bas ! S'écrie Camille, angoissée à l'extrême. Je dois y aller !

La colère enfle en moi. Tout mon être me hurle de me rendre sur place pour porter secours à des gens que je considère comme ma famille, qui m'ont accueillis chez eux comme leur fille. Je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse m'empêcher de laisser parler ma nature, mon sang réclame d'aller sur les lieux, de voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il se passe, si ceux que j'aime sont blessés et, le cas échéant, de faire le nécessaire. Mr Potter doit remarquer quelque chose dans ma position ou sur mon visage, car son visage se ferme.

- Miss, inutile de me regarder de cette manière, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Morgane, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers sa femme, veille à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quitte la maison.

La femme, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, acquiesce. Un grondement sourd m'échappe, et une main vient se poser sur mon épaule, celle de Sirius, ce qui m'apaise aussitôt. Heureusement, les deux adultes ne semblent pas avoir entendu le bruit que j'ai émis. Mr Potter s'en va et sa femme reste avec nous dans le jardin. Le soleil me semble soudain moins lumineux et l'ambiance plus morose. Je me tourne vers Camille, dont les yeux s'embuent progressivement. Elle est rongée par la peur.

Je m'approche d'elle et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Plus grande que moi, elle pose sa joue sur ma tempe et me laisse la réconforter. Peter, de l'autre côté, passe une main câline dans son dos pour l'apaiser, et le reste de nos amis l'entoure pour lui apporter leur soutien. Devant nous, Mme Potter mal à l'aise, nous fait un sourire figé et dit :

- Je vais chercher de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine.

Elle fait demi-tour, mais aucun de nous n'a véritablement faim, je pense. Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe. Je lève mon regard vers le haut de la maison, puis sur le ciel. En quittant Poudlard, je savais que c'était la vraie vie qui nous attendait, la réalité effrayante de la guerre, mais je n'avais pas imaginé y être confronté aussi vite. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que William a tué mes camarades de l'école, sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne me sens pas prête à côtoyer cette guerre de plus près, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je me tourne pour regarder Sirius, qui échange quelques mots avec Remus. Il veut être Auror, comme le père de James, être envoyé au front dans des cas comme celui-là. Je comprends qu'il veuille se démarquer de sa famille, effacer de l'esprit des sorciers que le nom de Black est intimement associé à la magie noire, mais je commence à penser que j'aimerais le voir embrasser une autre profession. Je n'aime pas l'idée de le savoir en train de se battre, sans être certaine de son retour.

Je reporte mon attention sur Camille quand Mme Potter revient avec la charlotte aux fraises dans les bras. Avec un sourire hésitant, elle le pose sur la table et nous invite à nous rasseoir. Nous nous exécutons aussitôt, puisque nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix et nous guidons Camille jusqu'à sa place, la poussant un peu pour qu'elle ne reste pas debout à se morfondre. Une fois chacun d'entre nous installé, Mme Potter découpe la charlotte et nous en sert une part. Mais aucun de nous n'attaque le gâteau. Dépitée, Mme Potter finit par nous laisser seuls et retourne dans la maison. Mon ouïe m'apprend qu'elle ne va pas plus loin que le salon, sans doute pour nous surveiller.

Camille, à côté de moi, ne cesse de triturer ses mains, rongée par l'angoisse. Je voudrais pouvoir lui certifier que tout va bien pour sa famille, lui dire des paroles rassurantes, mais je me sentirais comme une hypocrite si c'était le cas. Je ne peux qu'espérer, comme elle. Attendre d'avoir des nouvelles. Maudire sur cet homme et ses partisans. Souhaiter que le mage noir n'est jamais existé.

Les minutes passent, défilent avec lenteur, le soleil descend sur l'horizon, l'air se rafraichit progressivement, mais aucun de nous ne fait mine de vouloir quitter le jardin. Nous attendons un signe, le retour de Mr Potter. Sur la table, le gâteau a perdu sa splendeur, sans que nous nous en soucions. Mme Potter elle aussi est restée à attendre dans le salon. J'imagine qu'elle s'inquiète pour son mari. James aussi sans aucun doute, pourtant il ne cesse de jeter de légers coups d'œil sur Camille, comme nous tous.

Ce n'est que peu après que le carillon de l'horloge du salon des Potter ait sonné dix-huit heures, que j'entends du mouvement dans le salon. Alertée, je tourne la tête vers la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. Une brise m'apporte ensuite les fragrances présentes dans le salon, et je me lève, ayant reconnu celle de Mr Potter. Mes amis, surpris, me regardent faire avec les yeux ronds.

- Ton père est de retour, James, dis-je simplement.

A mon annonce, tout le monde se lève aussitôt, et Mr Potter sort dans le jardin. Il se dirige vers nous à grands pas. A ma droite, Camille attrape violemment ma main et la serre aussi fort qu'elle peut. Je la laisse faire, ne ressentant nulle douleur. Lorsque l'homme s'arrête devant nous, j'ai le cœur battant, comme si je sortais d'une chasse exaltante. J'en ai presque le tournis.

- Le Chemin de Traverse a été sécurisé, nous apprend-t-il, et j'ai pris des nouvelles de votre famille, miss Blaid. Ils vont bien, et ils aimeraient que vous rentriez immédiatement.

Camille soupire de manière audible à tous et le soulagement apparait sur ses traits. L'attente angoissante qu'elle a subit se manifeste par les larmes qu'elle a retenu toute ses heures, et qui à présent ruissellent sur son visage. Peter s'empresse de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Moi-même, je ferme les yeux de soulagement et expire lentement pour calmer mon cœur. Derrière moi, Sirius se déplace et se rapproche dans mon dos, entourant mon corps de ses bras et posant son menton sur mon épaule.

- Ca va aller ? Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ses bras resserrent leur prise sur moi et il m'embrasse sur la joue d'une caresse aérienne, avant de me relâcher. Je me retourne et attrape une de ses mains. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne. Sa présence et son contact sont rassurants. Il semble comprendre et vient se poster près de moi cette fois-ci, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je le remercie d'un sourire et colle mon corps contre le sien, en attendant que Camille aille mieux et qu'elle trouve la force de donner le signal de départ. Entretemps, James est allé discuter avec son père et je les entends parler de l'attaque. De ce que je comprends, les autorités ont réagis suffisamment vite pour limiter les victimes, mais malheureusement, ils n'ont fait aucune capture dans le camp adverse. Les dégâts matériels sont plus conséquents, certaines boutiques ayant été apparemment complètement rasées.

- Mandy ? M'interpelle Camille, m'arrachant à la discussion entre James et son père. Je voudrais qu'on rentre maintenant.

J'opine de la tête, et me tourne vers Sirius pour lui dire au revoir. Ce n'est qu'une simple pression des lèvres, mais le baiser m'électrise comme si c'était plus. Je relâche ensuite sa main et nous quittons le jardin non sans avoir salué tout le monde et remercier les Potter pour leur accueil. Une fois hors de la maison et de la propriété, nous transplanons. Nous ne nous embarrassons pas de détails et réapparaissons directement dans le salon des Blaid. Jason et ses parents sont assis dans le canapé, serrés les uns contre les autres. Mr Blaid a une espèce de patte orange sur le côté du visage qui fume légèrement. Je reconnais là une potion pour soigner rapidement les égratignures. Camille pousse un petit cri puis court dans les bras de ses parents. Inconsciemment, je fais un pas en arrière et me retrouve dans le couloir. Je décide de les laisser seuls et me dirige discrètement vers la chambre.

En m'asseyant sur mon lit, je soupire. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'ils n'ont rien de grave et que la maison est encore debout. Si c'est le cas, le magasin au rez-de-chaussée n'a pas dû subir de gros dégâts non plus, ce qui est rassurant puisqu'il est le seul apport d'argent de la famille. Je me penche sur mes chevilles et ôte mes chaussures avant de m'allonger confortablement sur le lit. Le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc, je repense à la journée. Elle avait admirablement commencé, la journée avait été amusante. Jusqu'à, bien sûr, ce qu'on apprenne l'attaque. Je prends à présent conscience du danger qui nous entoure. _Réellement_. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été assez abstrait pour moi, comme une rumeur, une chose qu'on pense ne jamais voir se réaliser, mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a frappé plus fort que cela n'aurait dû. J'ai admirablement joué l'autruche, mais cela doit changer. Nous sommes tous en danger.

****

O0o0O

- Une glace trois parfums s'il vous plait : fraise, chocolat et vanille, avec supplément dragées surprises.

Je fais un signe de tête à la jeune femme pour lui signifier que j'ai bien compris et, d'un coup de baguette, fait léviter une coupelle en plastique jusqu'à moi. Je prépare la glace de la personne, puis la lui tends.

- Ca vous fera une mornille et cinq noises s'il vous plait, dis-je.

La jeune femme me tend sa monnaie, le compte rond, puis s'éloigne avec sa glace. J'encaisse l'argent et attrape mon chiffon que j'avais laissé tomber pour service la cliente, afin de me remettre au nettoyage du comptoir. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, j'entends soudain un bruit de verre qui se brise, et je relève la tête de ma tâche pour voir Camille se précipite sur la table trois, où un enfant de cinq ans vient malencontreusement de casser son verre de jus de fruits en le faisant tomber par terre. Sa mère, gênée, ne cesse de s'excuser auprès de mon amie qui lui certifie que ce n'est rien, et que ça arrive souvent. Me souvenant de cette commande, j'abandonne de nouveau mon chiffon et sors de quoi refaire le jus de fruit du jeune garçon. Quand Camille revient derrière le comptoir pour mettre les bouts de verre de côté afin de le réparer, elle tombe nez à nez avec moi, le verre prêt à la main.

- T'es un amour, dit-elle en souriant après avoir déposé les bouts sur le comptoir.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondis-je

Elle s'éloigne pour apporter le verre au garçon et je me remets à ma tâche. Cela fait près d'un mois que je travaille au magasin de Mr Blaid. Quand il a su que je cherchais du travail, il m'a immédiatement proposé une place ici. Comme tous les étés il recherche quelqu'un pour les aider, lui et Camille au magasin, il a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. Loin de moi l'idée de le contredire. De plus, c'est un travail bien payé et intéressant, et Mr Blaid est conciliant : il nous accorde les heures de pause que nous souhaitons, dans les limites du raisonnable.

Ayant terminé de nettoyer tout le comptoir, je me penche sur la vitrine réfrigérée pour me débarrasser des bacs de glace presque vide et le remplacer par des neufs, plus vendeurs. Derrière moi, la petite horloge sonne seize heures, et immédiatement après, le carillon de la porte retentit pour signifier l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Sirius entre dans la boutique. Un sourire grand comme le monde, que je ne peux repousser, s'affiche sur mon visage. Il me voit, m'adresse un signe de la main et s'installe à une table de libre. Je me dépêche de terminer ce que j'ai commencé, et Camille utilise ce temps pour aller discuter avec Sirius. Je les entends échanger sur les ASPIC's, dont les résultats sont arrivés deux semaines auparavant, et sur ce qu'ils ont prévus de faire avec leurs résultats.

Ma tâche terminée, j'essuies mes mains sur mon tablier et l'enlève pour l'accrocher au clou qui lui revient, avant de quitter le comptoir et de me précipiter sur Sirius. Ce dernier s'étant levé, il me réceptionne avec l'aisance de l'habitude et me fait tournoyer en rigolant.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça, me confie-t-il.

Il me repose à terre et se penche vers moi, le temps de piquer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Camille, qui a assisté à toute la scène, nous couvre d'un regard attendri. Le regard que je lui lance la convainc d'effacer cet air de son visage immédiatement, et elle s'ébroue pour chasser les pensées qu'elle avait certainement en tête. Souriante, elle nous dit alors qu'elle reprend le travail avant que son père ne la trouve en train de bailler aux corneilles, et nous souhaite une bonne après-midi.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je à Sirius, une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la boutique, main dans la main.

Sirius affiche un sourire espiègle, et tire sur ma main pour me guider à travers la foule du Chemin de Traverse.

- Il faut se rendre dans le Londres moldu pour voir ça. C'est une surprise, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.

Sur ces mots, il nous conduit jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur plein à craquer que nous traversons, non sans difficultés, puis nous sortons sur le trottoir de la rue moldue. A allure plus modéré, nous prenons alors la direction du sud, et marchons près d'un quart d'heure, sans prononcer un mot. Je suis bien tentée de lui poser quelques questions sur la surprise, mais mon instinct me souffle que ma tête de bois de petit-ami ne répondra pas. Du coup, je le suis en silence, et en tentant de modérer les questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

Nous ne tardons pas à arriver dans un quartier de Londres que je connais bien, puisqu'il s'y trouve, entre autre, le Ministère de la magie et l'académie de Médicomagie. Bon nombres de sorciers vivent ici, incognito parmi les moldus. C'est un quartier réputé tranquille, avec appartements ou maisons au choix, et aux superficies diverses. J'en ai souvent entendu parler grâce à Bill qui m'en vantait les mérites pour le jour où je chercherais un studio où vivre pendant mes études. Lui-même vit dans ce quartier, ce qui explique son acharnement à cette idée.

Sirius nous conduit dans une rue où s'alignent des maisons de plein pied. Comme nous sommes samedi, les demeures sont pleines de vies, de rires et de cris d'enfants qui s'amusent sous le soleil tiède. Nous croisons un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui nettoie sa voiture. Activité typique d'un moldu de cet âge. Et madame doit être en train de faire un gâteau dans la cuisine. Je cesse de regarder l'homme, qui a finit par me fixer à mon tour, puis reporte mon attention sur Sirius quand il s'arrête soudainement au milieu de la rue. Il me lâche la main, se met face à moi en reculant un peu et ouvre grand les bras.

- Tadam ! Fait-il sur un ton triomphant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme. De quoi il parle ? Puis, je comprends qu'il me montre la maison derrière lui, dont le portail est orné d'un panneau indiquant qu'elle a été récemment acheté. J'hausse les sourcils. Pourquoi veut-il mon avis sur cette baraque ?

- Sirius, je ne comprends pas.

Il soupire en secouant la tête, et baisse les bras. Il s'approche ensuite de moi et m'attrape par les épaules, avant de me regarder d'un air grave.

- Amandine franchement, il y a des fois où pour une Serdaigle, t'es pas très futée.

Je fais la moue, vexée, et croise les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas comprendre ton engouement soudain pour une maison en plein cœur de Londres.

Sirius éclate de rire.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ! S'exclame-t-il. Elle est à moi cette maison ! Je l'ai acheté il y a deux jours.

Il y a comme un grand blanc dans mon cerveau, le temps que l'information l'atteigne et qu'il en fasse des déductions logiques.

- Quoi ! Fais-je. Mais comment t'as fait pour te la payer ? T'as cambriolé Gringotts ?

Toujours rigolant, Sirius secoue la tête. Puis, il passe à côté de moi pour me prendre de nouveau la main et me conduire sur le terrain qu'il s'est apparemment offert.

- Pas du tout, me répond-t-il, et de toute façon, on en peut pas cambrioler Gringotts. En fait, mon oncle Alphard est décédé il y a peu, et il m'a légué tout ce qui lui appartenait. Je suis le seul de la famille qu'il appréciait parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait eu l'audace de me rebeller ouvertement - enfin, avec ma cousine Andromeda, qui a épousé un né-moldu. Du coup, je crois que je ça lui a donné un peu de sympathie pour moi, et voilà. Tonton ma légué une joli somme d'argent, dont une partie est partie dans cette maison sans grande prétention.

Le sourire qui orne le visage de Sirius m'indique à quel point il est heureux de cette acquisition. Il est encore plus heureux que le jour où Gryffondor a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Et ça me réchauffe le cœur de le voir aussi joyeux. Qui suis-je pour l'arracher à son bonheur ? Alors, je regarde la maison de plus près. C'est une demeure sur un seul niveau, entouré d'un jardin de taille moyenne. Elle semble avoir beaucoup de fenêtre, ce qui indique des pièces bien éclairées et chaleureuses.

- Viens, je te fais visiter, dit Sirius, m'arrachant à mon inspection.

Il me tire en avant et sort un trousseau de clé de la poche de son jean bleu moldu, qu'il insère dans la serrure. Deux tours de main plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur directement sur un large salon/salle à manger. Je fais un pas en avant. Les pièces sont bien sûr vides de meubles, mais je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître les pièces. Sur ma droite, une large arcade de bois donne sur une cuisine aménagée. Sur ma gauche, une première porte fermée, je devine que ce doit être une chambre, et que derrière la seconde porte doit se cacher une salle d'eau. La décoration restée sur les murs et aux sols est un peu veillotte et ça sent le renfermé, mais je ne doute pas que Sirius remédiera très vite à tout ça.

- C'est très joli, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à Sirius. Je suis sûr que tu te seras chez toi ici. Tu dois avoir hâte d'emménager ?

Il esquisse un sourire en coin gêné, puis me répond :

- Effectivement. J'ai déjà posé la date de mon emménagement, ce sera le dix août. J'espère que tu pourras venir me filer un coup de main, j'aurais bien besoin de conseils féminins sur la déco, et je ne crois pas que mes amis feront l'affaire.

Je grimace.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir, je suis désolée. Je passe mon examen d'entrée ce jour-là. Mais je pourrais vous rejoindre après, c'est à deux pas d'ici. Je viendrais vous aider à déballer les cartons.

Sirius semble déçu l'espace d'une seconde, puis il se fait une raison et sourit.

- Tu viendras quand tu pourras, m'assure-t-il. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà reçu ta date. C'est dans moins d'une semaine, tu te sens prête ?

J'hausse des épaules, pas trop sûre de moi. Je révise comme je peux durant mon temps libre, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va me manquer quelque chose et que je vais me planter lamentablement. Je sais que j'ai le niveau pour intégrer l'académie, mais j'ai peur de passer à côté de la bourse. Il me faudra être dans les trois meilleurs résultats pour la décrocher, et il y a des fois où cela me semble impossible.

- Ca va, je crois. Je fais de mon mieux du moins. Et toi, ton entrée chez les Aurors ?

- J'ai rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour un entretien, c'est là que ça se décidera. J'espère juste que je tomberais sur un bon mentor.

Amusée, je souris.

- Tu es si confiant que tu sais déjà que tu vas être admis ?

L'air suffisant, Sirius bombe le torse et dit d'une voix hautaine :

- Je suis un Black, miss, et rien ne résiste à un Black.

Je lui file une tape sur la main pour lui signifier qu'il est vraiment puéril et, hilare, il m'attrape pour me rapprocher de lui. Il me colle contre son corps et caresse mes cheveux d'une main câline. Il me semble tout à coup affreusement sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas que pour ça que je t'ai amené ici aujourd'hui, dit-il après un court instant de silence pendant lequel je me suis régalée de sa main sur ma tête. Je voulais aussi te demander si . . . Enfin, si tu accepterais de venir vivre avec moi.

Je me fige. J'ai bien entendu ? Je repousse Sirius et fais deux pas en arrière pour scruter son visage. Il est sérieux. Je fronce des sourcils. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Et ça va trop vite pour moi. Je ne me sens pas prête à vivre avec un homme, fusse-t-il celui que j'aime. Sirius doit comprendre ce qui me passe par la tête, parce qu'il s'empresse de me rassurer.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, hein. C'est juste que je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi bientôt, financièrement parlant, et je peux t'aider. Comme je connais ton secret, tu n'auras pas à cacher ce que tu es et il n'y a aucune obligation entre nous. La maison a deux chambres, juré. Tu peux vérifier par toi-même. Et promis, je ne te toucherai pas sans ton contentement.

Sirius a dû avoir interprété mon regard plus loin que moi pour réagir de cette façon.

- Me toucher sans mon autorisation ? relevé-je. Sirius, je te rappelle que je suis un vampire. Je peux te coller la raclée de ta vie si je veux, alors ne crois pas pouvoir être en mesure de me faire la moindre chose sans mon consentement.

Il cligne des yeux, surpris. Je souris en réponse, amusée - et rassurée.

- C'est vrai, finit-il par dire. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas moi le plus fort.

- Ni le plus rapide.

Il rigole légèrement et fait pas en avant pour se rapprocher de moi, mais avec prudence. Etonnamment, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui a le plus peur du sous-entendu. Me voulant rassurante, je parcours la distance qui nous sépare et retourne me nicher entre ses bras.

- Je vais réfléchir à te proposition. C'est assez tentant. Et je te fais confiance, tu sais.

****

O0o0O

Je repose la plume sur le bureau, repose ma liasse de parchemins que je viens de relire attentivement et lève la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Il y a près d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans la pièce, en train de bûcher sur l'examen, mais il y a seulement quinze places de disponibles. C'est un véritable combat. Je repose le regard sur mon parchemin et décide que je ne pourrai rien faire de plus. J'ai répondu du mieux que je pouvais aux différentes questions, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A présent, advienne que pourra. Je ramasse la liasse de feuilles, laisse la plume enchantée anti-tricherie à sa place, et remonte l'allée entre deux rangées de tables pour aller remettre mon examen au surveillant. L'homme récupère les feuilles sans un sourire, ni un regard. Soupirant, je quitte ensuite la pièce.

L'examen a eu lieu à l'académie de Médicomagie, bien entendu. La section fait partie d'un ensemble d'écoles regroupant différents départements, qui forment l'Université de Magie Supérieur. Les bâtiments alloués à la Médicomagie ne sont pas les plus grands, ni les plus luxueux, mais ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour enseigner correctement aux élèves et c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. De plus, beaucoup des découvertes importantes ont été faites par des hommes et des femmes qui ont appris leur métier ici, et ce n'est sans doute pas une coïncidence.

Je traverse l'immense parc qui constitue le centre de l'Université et me dirige vers la sortie. Je dépasse de hautes grilles de fer forgés qui se referment dans mon dos, et l'enchantement remet en place l'illusion pour les moldus, qu'il y a une immense demeure et un manoir imposant en plein cœur de Londres. Sur le trottoir, deux femmes d'une trentaine d'années me dépassent et j'entends l'une d'elle chuchoter à son amie :

- Depuis vingt ans que je vis dans ce quartier, je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit entrer ou sortir de cette maison. Je me demande quel genre de personne peut bien y vivre tout de même.

Amusée, je souris, et prends la direction inverse de celle des deux moldues pour remonter la petite rue peu fréquentée et revenir sur une artère plus large et plus vivante. Je me glisse au milieu des moldus et marche d'un pas vif. Je ne mets qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver à mon but, le nouveau quartier de Sirius. En plein jour de la semaine et pendant les vacances, il n'y a que quelques rares enfants qui jouent dans la rue. Certains d'entre eux, polis, me disent bonjour et retournent à leurs jeux, sans que j'arrive à décider s'ils ont moldus ou sorciers.

Une fois devant la maison, je pousse le portail, écarte d'un mouvement de jambe le carton qui barre le chemin et m'avance jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. J'y frappe légèrement pour prévenir de mon arrivée, et la pousse entièrement pour pénétrer dans la maison. Je tombe alors sur un spectacle étonnant : des meubles sont à moitiés montés autour d'un canapé et des cartons attendant encore qu'ils soient vidés. Pourtant, Sirius et Remus sont collés à la baie vitré qui donne sur le jardin. Que peuvent-ils regarder avec autant d'attention ? Intriguée, je m'approche et regarde moi aussi par la fenêtre. James et Lily sont dans le vaste jardin. La jeune femme, baguette tendue, court après son petit-ami, lui jetant mille et un sort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandé-je.

Sirius sursaute, Remus esquisse un sourire. J'en ai surpris un sur deux, Remus ne doit pas être loin de la période de métamorphose pour m'avoir senti arriver et avoir reconnu mon odeur. C'est lui qui répond à ma question :

- Lily vient d'apprendre que James est un animagus non déclaré. Comme tu peux le constater, ça ne lui a pas véritablement fait plaisir.

Sirius m'embrasse pour me dire bonjour, m'empêchant de répondre immédiatement, mais je le fais quand même une fois qu'il s'est reculé.

- Comment l'a-t-elle appris ? Il le lui a dit ?

Sirius éclate de rire. Mon petit doigt me souffle que c'est sans doute lui qui a soufflé le secret à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Je roule des yeux, exaspérée. Il y a des fois, quand même, où Sirius mériteraient deux bonnes paires de claques.

- Et personne n'a l'idée de les interrompre ? Elle va finir par le tuer si elle continue comme ça.

- Aucun Gryffondor normalement constitué ne s'en prendrait à Lily quand elle est dans cet état, répond Remus. Nous savons tous à quel point elle peut se révéler être une vraie tigresse lorsqu'elle est en colère, y compris James.

J'acquiesce mollement, avant de reporter mon attention sur le jardin, où Lily a finit par bloquer James entre deux buissons, le bout de la baguette rougeoyante. Le jeune homme lui adresse alors une grimace d'excuse et se change en cerf, avant de courir loin de la portée des sorts de sa belle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va jouer en sa faveur, ça, dit Remus en se détournant de la baie vitrée.

Haussant des épaules, je fais de même et rejoins Remus dans la cuisine pour l'aider à mettre la vaisselle dans les placards.

- Comment s'est passé ton concours ? Me demande-t-il alors que je range une pile d'assiette sur une étagère.

Je fais un vague signe des épaules et de la tête pour lui signifier que je sais pas. La réponse semble lui convenir et il n'en demande pas plus.

- Et toi alors ? Des nouvelles du département de Droits ? Demandé-je en retour.

- Toujours pas. Mais les résultats de la sélection devraient arriver d'ici une semaine, alors je ne m'en fais pas pour l'instant.

S'ensuit un silence pendant lequel nous continuons à ranger les affaires de Sirius dans les meubles. Je ne cesse de penser à l'avenir de Remus, à ce qui va lui arriver. Je me suis un peu renseigné auprès de Mr Blaid pour savoir ce que le sorcier moyen pensait de ceux qui avaient été mordus par un loup-garou et qui se transformaient contre leur gré. La réponse ne m'avait pas plu, tous visiblement les craignent, un peu comme de la vermine qu'il faudrait exterminer, des monstres de cauchemars d'enfants. Alors, comme tous mes amis, j'ai peu d'espoir pour Remus. Et je culpabilise. Lui et moi ne sommes pas si différents dans le fond, nous sommes tous deux des créatures dangereuses et crains de tous, mais moi, j'ai l'opportunité de pouvoir me cacher facilement. Les loups-garous, eux, sont répertoriés au Ministère.

Un bruit de sabots m'arrachent à mes pensées, et l'odeur de James m'entoure. Je me retourne, il vient d'entrer dans la cuisine sous sa forme de cerf. Remus lui aussi le regarde arriver, les yeux ronds. Depuis le salon, nous parvient le rire de Sirius que, visiblement, ça ne dérange pas de voir son meilleur ami de se trimballer sous forme animagus dans sa maison.

- James ! S'écrie alors la voix furieuse de Lily.

Le cerf reprend forme humaine, et le jeune homme se précipite dans ma direction pour se mettre à couvert dans mon dos. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que Lily est déjà dans la cuisine, la baguette tendue vers moi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je me retrouve sans même m'en rendre compte à grogner sur la jeune femme. Ca a le don de refroidir tout le monde, y compris Sirius qui vient de nous rejoindre pour assister de plus près au meurtre de son meilleur ami. James d'ailleurs, a tôt fait de s'éloigner de moi mais j'ai déjà repris mes esprits.

- Désolée Lily, m'excusé-je. L'instinct de conservation. La prochaine fois, évite de me menacer de ta baguette s'il te plait.

Elle hoche de la tête, encore sous le choc et range sagement sa baguette à sa place. James éclate alors de rire et abat une main solide sur mon épaule, qui ne me fait même pas trembler.

- Chapeau ! Dit-il. Merci pour la diversion. Grâce à toi, Lily ne cherchera plus à me tuer.

J'entends Remus soupirer et je souris, amusée. Que ferais-je sans James pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Pour toutes réponses envers l'ex-Gryffondor, je lui tire la langue. Lily elle, ne perd pas le nord et dégaine de nouveau sa baguette. James me remet devant lui et je me retrouve _encore _face à la baguette de la jeune femme. Il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre le pauvre Potter. Cette fois-ci je me contrôle entièrement, et je me contente d'envoyer un sourire complice à Lily avant de me baisser subitement. Le sort que Lily a lancé frappe brutalement James, et ce dernier met ses deux mains devant sa bouche avant de reculer de trois pas. Curieuse, je fais volte-face et me glisse à côté de la jeune femme pour voir quel sort elle lui a envoyé. Je ne tarde pas à le découvrir puisque les mains de James ne peuvent pas cacher longtemps ses dent de devant qui prennent une longueur incroyable; A l'instar de Sirius et Remus, j'éclate de rire. Lily, fière d'elle, range sa baguette et croise les bras.

-Lanfe le conre-fort ! S'exclame James, ulcéré.

Double éclat de rire, alors que James, les dents poussant encore et toujours, supplie sa petite-amie de cesser sa torture. Les deux incisives ont presque atteint ses genoux et James panique à mort quand Lily se décide à arrêter le supplice. Elle lance le conteront et les dents arrêtent de pousser. Mais restent à la taille qu'elles ont adoptés.

James ouvre de grands yeux paniqués, Lily aussi. Je continue de rire, le spectacle étant des plus réjouissants.

- Je ne sais pas les rétrécir ! S'écrie-t-elle, paniquée en accourant vers le jeune homme qui commence réellement à paniquer.

Sirius et Remus, comprenant que Lily ne plaisante pas, cessent de rire et s'inquiète à leur tour pour lui. Pour ma part, je ne peux plus m'arrêter de rire et je sens mêmes des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Le corps plié en deux, je me retiens au meuble le plus proche pour ne pas tomber et pose une main sur mon ventre douloureux.

- Mandy ! S'écrie Lily, paniquée. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Personne ne connait le vrai contre-sort ! Il faut l'envoyer à St Mangouste !

Toujours riante, je lève une main pour signifier que j'ai quelque chose à dire. Mais je n'arrive pas à aligner deux syllabes. Alors, décidant que des actes valent mieux que des mots, je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? S'interroge Lily à voix haute.

Le sort informulé fuse et le rayon jaune frappe James. Ses dents se mettent aussitôt à rétrécir, et je stoppe le sort quand je trouve qu'elles ont repris leur taille habituelle. Pendant le processus, j'ai eu le temps de me calmer, et je m'approche de lui pour vérifier que le sort a été correctement lancé.

- Ne panique pas comme ça, Lily, dis-je ensuite, toujours sourire. Je suis une ancienne Serdaigle, et une future guérisseuse. Pour ce genre de problèmes, appelle-moi, je devrais avoir la solution sous la main.

Lily soupire de soulagement et James me prend dans ses bras pour me remercier.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Dit-il en me serrant fort contre lui.

- Tu aurais été à St Mangouste, répliqué-je, la voix étouffé par son enlacement brute.

- Ouais, mais j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie. Tu m'as épargné d'un grand mal, répond-t-il alors que Sirius tente de me délivrer de la poigne de jeune homme.

Comprenant que son meilleur ami n'apprécie pas qu'il me colle ainsi contre lui, James me relâche et Sirius, possessif au possible, me colle aussitôt contre lui. Sait-il qu'à présent, l'odeur de James est tout autour de moi, annihilant presque complètement la sienne ? J'en doute, mais c'est peut-être instinctif et bientôt, il n'y a plus que l'odeur de Sirius. C'est alors de nouveau un combat contre moi-même pour m'empêcher de lui sauter sauvagement dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements et m'abreuver à son sang. Je soupire silencieusement. Il y a des fois où j'aimerais bien que nous dépassions ces deux stades dans notre relation, rien que pour mettre fin à ces tentations. Mais pour moi, comme pour lui j'imagine, c'est encore prématuré.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, il ne se passe pas grand chose, par la suite ce sera pareil, on aura des petits bouts de leur vies pour voir de nous mêmes leur évolution, et pour préparer bien sûr, la prochaine fic. ^^

A plus !

Bisous !


	34. Dérapage

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** SB/OC et les autres

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello tout le monde !  
Arf, moi qui voulais écrire ce chapitre rapidement, je n'ai finalement pas pu. -' Mais bon, il est là et c'est l'essentiel , non ? ^^  
Pour aujourd'hui, une petite surprise. Et il vous suffira de jeter un coup d'œil sur le rating pour comprendre : le petit jojo a changé. Désolée pour les mineurs. XD

Je vous souhaite une - très - agréable lecture.

* * *

****

Chapitre 34 : Dérapage

Dans la rue, malgré les nuages bas et le ciel menaçant, les gens se bousculent et s'activent. Travailleurs ou pas, menace des Mangemorts ou non, tous prennent le temps de flâner dans la rue, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines, discutant avec une connaissance croisée au hasard, Assise à une table devant la boutique, je regarde le Chemin de Traverse s'animer, le sourire aux lèvres. Sur la table en face de moi, une lettre décachetée que je viens d'ouvrir et de lire. J'en revois presque chaque mots pour l'avoir lu une bonne dizaine de fois :

_Miss Amandine Dawn, _

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été reçue à l'académie de Médicomagie pour la rentrée prochaine, avec un Optimal. Cela étant, nous pouvons répondre à votre demande de bourse par l'affirmative. Vous trouverez ci-joint un parchemin avec toutes les modalités à remplir. _

_ En espérant que vous passerez une excellente scolarité au sein de notre département._

_ Cordialement, _

_Madame Olga Krieprick, _

_Directrice du département de Médicomagie._

Je n'avais osé espérer, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, y arriver aussi bien. J'avais pensé m'en sortir avec un Acceptable, mais c'est encore mieux que cela, et j'ai le droit à ma bourse tant souhaité. Que demander de plus ? C'est donc le cœur gonflé à bloc de joie et d'espoir que je me lève de la table pour reprendre mon service, ma pause étant terminée. Je contourne la table à laquelle j'étais installée et, trop plongée dans mes pensées sans doute, je percute une personne que je n'ai pas senti venir. Surprise, je relève la tête pour m'excuser. Je croise alors un regard noir et loin d'être amicale. Je fais un pas en arrière, par précaution, me souvenant de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai croisé Severus Rogue.

- Dawn, fait-il, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres, comme si mon nom était une fiente d'oiseau dans sa bouche.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de le fixer. Etonnamment, il a grandi depuis la fin de Poudlard, un mois et demi plus tôt. Avec la ample robe sombre qu'il porte et ses cheveux tombant et lui cachant la moitié du visage, il ressemble à une espèce de créature malfaisante que l'on aurait pas envie de croiser au détour d'une ruelle mal éclairée. Je fais encore un pas en arrière, pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il semble terriblement maigre dans ses vêtements amples, et son teint me semble encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Un tic nerveux secoue son œil gauche. J'y décèle une trace d'angoisse, et d'impatience. Il ne veut pas s'attarder dans les parages, ce qui m'étonne encore plus que notre rencontre fortuite.

Rogue semble comprendre que mon regard analyse plus qu'il ne devrait, et c'est avec une grimace qu'il me dépasse, non sans m'administrer un solide coup d'épaule au passage pour me bousculer. Je me retourne à demi pour le suivre des yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne. Je m'interroge sur ce qui lui arrive. Il ne m'avait pas semblé si apeuré la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour effacer si soudainement le fier et hautain Serpentard ?

- Mandy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Viens !

Je laisse Rogue s'éloigner loin de mon regard et fait face _Au paradis des gourmands_, d'où la tête de Camille dépasse de la porte d'entrée. Elle me fait signe de la main de revenir à l'intérieur alors que la vitrine me laisse voir le monde qui s'y presse. Elle a besoin d'un solide coup de main pour pouvoir servir tout le monde en temps et en heure.

Je me glisse dans la boutique, récupère mon tablier que j'enfile et jette un œil sur la pièce. Constatant que Camille est déjà au service et que bon nombre de tables doivent être desservis, je m'empresse de faire un grand nettoyage. Je m'attaque à la première table, enlève les verres et les bols à glace, et d'un coup de baguette, fait disparaitre toutes les traces du passage des clients. Je passe ensuite à la deuxième table, sans avoir le temps de la nettoyer : Camille m'interpelle. Je me retourne. Elle brandit une lettre au dessus du comptoir.

- Rattrape Rogue, me crie-t-elle, il a oublié sa lettre ici.

Je fronce des sourcils, n'ayant pas compris plus tôt que c'est parce qu'il sortait du glacier que je l'avais percuté et d'un geste de la baguette fait voler la lettre jusqu'à moi avant de me précipiter hors de la boutique. J'ai vu le jeune homme prendre sur la gauche et je m'empresser de prendre la même direction. Je cours un peu plus vite que la vitesse humaine pour être sûre de le rattraper et l'aperçois au bout de quelques secondes, figé au milieu de la rue et fouillant fébrilement dans ses poches. Je crois savoir ce qu'il cherche.

- Rogue ! Crié-je, en m'arrêtant de courir.

Il se retourne, visiblement surpris de se faire héler de cette manière, et je parcours les derniers mètres nous séparant en marchant, la lettre bien en vue.

- Tu as oublié ceci à la boutique, dis-je en lui tendant la missive, une fois près de lui.

Il récupère violemment sa possession, non sans me fusiller du regard.

- Tu l'as lu ?

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Mais suite à la question, je suis à présent curieuse de savoir ce que peut bien être le contenu de cette lettre. Est-ce à cause d'elle qu'il parait si anxieux ? Discrètement, je jette un œil sur la main qui glisse la lettre dans la poche de la robe et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un sceau que je connais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Pourquoi est-il gêné par une lettre de l'Université de Magie Supérieure ?

Avant que je n'ai pu poser la moindre question, il se retourne et se fond dans la foule. Je pourrais aisément le rattraper, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Comme je l'ai dit, sa vie ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela, et j'ai du travail qui m'attend. A mon tour, je fais demi-tour et retourne au magasin. A l'intérieur, il y a toujours autant de monde. Le client que sert Camille n'est autre que notre ami Bill, qui vient de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles et en donner. Je termine de nettoyer les tables et, une fois que Camille l'a servi, Bill vient me voir. Une glace à cinq boules superposées en main, il tapote mon épaule pour me signifier sa présence, sans que cela soit vraiment nécessaire : agacée d'avoir été surprise par Rogue, j'ai réveillée légèrement mes sens de vampire.

- Salut Mandy, la forme ?

Je lui souris, rangeant ma baguette dans ma poche.

- Ca va, tu le sais très bien. Alors, verdict ?

Il sourit à son tour.

- Nous allons sans doute être de nouveau des camarades d'études, je viens de recevoir ma lettre d'acceptation. Et toi ?

J'hoche simplement la tête.

- Et ta bourse ?

Nouveau hochement. Un sourire aussi large que le monde barre son visage et il me prend dans ses bras pour me féliciter.

- C'est génial ! S'exclame-t-il. Je savais que tu allais y arriver !

Vraiment heureuse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de rendre son étreinte à Bill, alors qu'il me soulève pour me faire tournoyer.

- Ah, soupire-t-il en me reposant à terre, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur de me retrouver tout seul à la rentrée prochaine. J'ai fortement espéré que tu réussisses.

- Eh bien tu vois, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Tu iras quand pour l'inscription finale ? On pourrait y aller ensemble.

- J'avais prévu de passer après-demain à l'Université. Ca t'irait ?

J'acquiesce prestement.

- C'est parfait. De toute manière, je ne pourrais le faire que dans les jours prochains, je n'aurais plus le temps ensuite.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous partez dans deux jours. Tu dois avoir hâte.

J'hoche de la tête. Bill lèche sa glace, regarde sa montre et décrète :

- J'ai rendez-vous alors il faut que je te laisse. Je passerai te chercher à quatorze heures, ok ?

- Aucun souci, lui assuré-je. A dans deux jours alors.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, m'adresse un signe de la main et sort de la boutique en envoyant un baiser à Camille du bout des doigts. Mon amie, amusée, lui rend son salut puis se tourne vers moi avec un air interrogateur. Elle ne sait pas encore que j'ai reçu ma réponse, mais je sais déjà qu'elle sera très heureuse pour moi.

****

O0o0O

Je finis de boucler ma valise, gardant un œil prudent sur Camille qui vide son armoire à l'autre bout de la chambre. Ca fait déjà deux fois que je suis obligée de vérifier le contenu de mon bagage, car mon amie s'amuse à y rajouter des affaires qu'elle juge nécessaire et moi pas - hors de question d'emmener cet affreux deux pièces orange -, et en retirer d'autres qu'elle dit inutile, mais dont je sens que je vais avoir besoin - on sait jamais, le ciré pourrait être d'un grand secours. Pour plus de sécurité, je jette même discrètement un sort sur le verrou au cas où elle essaierait de retenter l'expérience pendant que j'aurais le dos tourné.

- Amandine, cheminée !

Je relève la tête de ma valise, surprise. C'est bien la première fois depuis que je suis chez les Blaid que quelqu'un se donne la peine de me joindre par le réseau de communication de cheminées. Avec un dernier regard sur Camille, je quitte la chambre et passe dans le salon doté d'une modeste cheminée, qui ne sert guère plus à grand-chose depuis que Camille sait transplaner. Alors que j'entre dans la pièce, Mme Blaid en sort, souriante. En passant, elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Il m'a tout l'air d'être un très gentil garçon.

Il y a franchement des fois où je ne comprends pas les gens. Mais la lumière se fait quand j'aperçois le visage de Sirius dans l'âtre. Il a dû lui parler de nos rapports pour qu'elle m'appelle. Je m'approche de la cheminée et m'agenouille devant, souriant aux flammes mouvantes.

- Quelle surprise ! M'exclamé-je. Comment ça se fait que tu passes par la cheminée ?

Sirius fronce des sourcils. J'en perds mon sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été reçu à l'Académie de Médicomagie ? Je viens de l'apprendre par Peter, figures-toi !

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort, je suis trop estomaquée. Puis, j'éclate de rire.

- Sirius, j'ai reçu ma lettre qu'hier ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te prévenir puisque l'on ne s'est pas vu. Peter l'a su avant toi parce que Camille est une vraie pipelette.

Sirius grimace toujours, l'air ronchon.

- Ce n'est quand même pas normal que ton petit-ami ne soit pas dans les premiers prévenus.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Désolée mais c'est ainsi. Et c'est seulement pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Alors que je serais chez toi dans moins de cinq minutes ?

C'est à son tour de hausser des épaules, l'air à peine gêné. Je roule des yeux en soupirant. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je me fasse à son caractère.

- Ecoute, je finis ce que j'ai à faire et j'arrive, d'accord ? Je transplanerai directement dans ton salon.

Visiblement plus content, Sirius acquiesce et coupe la communication. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une alarme se met à retenir dans l'appartement. A peine surprise, je me précipite vers la chambre, à l'instar de Mme Blaid qui semble paniquée. Dans la pièce, Camille se tient le plus loin possible de ma valise, courbée en deux et les mains sur les oreilles.

- Fais taire cet engin de malheur ! M'hurle-t-elle dès qu'elle me voit.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, j'annule le sort d'un coup de baguette. Camille respire tout de suite mieux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de soupirer de dépit.

- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras toucher mes affaires, dis-je alors que Mme Blaid retourne à la cuisine, rassurée sur l'origine du bruit.

- Je voulais seulement t'aider, râle Camille, mais t'es une vraie tête de mule ! Puisque je te dis que tu auras besoin du maillot.

Je secoue la tête, butée, vérifie que mon sort est toujours en place et adresse un signe de la main à mon amie pour lui signifier mon départ. Un battement de cils plus tard, je suis dans le salon de Sirius, et je fais face à la baie vitrée. Je tourne la tête vers la cuisine quand des éclats de voix me parviennent de là. J'ai alors la surprise de voir que Sirius a fait des travaux depuis mon dernier passage, puisque le mur séparant les deux pièces a disparu pour laisser place à un long comptoir. Sirius s'est offert une cuisine américaine.

Peter et lui sont installés de part et d'autre du comptoir, deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre décapsulées et pratiquement vide. Je vois que Peter venait tout juste de lui apprendre la nouvelle quand Sirius m'a contacté par cheminée. Lorsque les deux hommes s'aperçoivent de ma présence, ils se lèvent et Peter décrète :

- Je te laisse Sirius, on se verra une prochaine fois. A plus Mandy, et félicitations !

Je lui adresse un vague remerciement et il disparait. Peter et moi ne nous voyons guère puisque je ne reste pas auprès de Camille quand elle est avec lui, et que lui ne reste pas avec Sirius quand il est avec moi. Il faudra que je pense à proposer une sortie entre couples, incluant aussi Lily et James, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles fraiches de tout le monde. Ca manque un peu ces temps-ci.

Inconscient des pensées qui passent dans la tête, Sirius s'approche de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je lui rends son étreinte en refermant mes bras dans le bas de son dos. Il dépose un baiser aérien sur ma tête et je relève le visage.

- Bravo, dit-il, je suis heureux pour toi, future guérisseuse Dawn.

Amusée et fière, je me hisse sur la pointe de mes pieds pour arriver à peu près à hauteur du visage de Sirius puis j'approche ses lèvres des miennes pour y déposer un baiser chaste.

- Merci. Et toi alors ? Des nouvelles ?

- J'ai rendez-vous demain avec un certain Alastor Maugrey. Il parait que c'est un bon Auror, juste un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Tout en discutant et en me relatant son entretien au Ministère, Sirius nous guide jusqu'au canapé qui fait dos à la cuisine américaine et nous installe, me gardant serrée contre lui comme à son habitude. Et, comme toujours, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas avoir son odeur trop présente en moi, et mets le plus distance entre nous qu'il est possible, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas envie de le vexer en lui laissant croire que je n'ai pas envie d'être proche de lui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je l'écoute me parler du métier d'Auror, de ce qu'il espère faire pendant son apprentissage, de ses projets une fois diplômé. Je partage à mon tour avec lui de ce que je vois pour mon avenir, passant consciemment sous silence sa place dans celui-ci. Ni lui, ni moi ne parlons jamais d'un futur entre nous, pas depuis qu'il m'a proposé d'emménager. Je crois qu'il attend toujours une réponse que je ne lui ai pas donné, encore indécise.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence s'installe entre nous. Je remarque que la maison est silencieuse et qu'aucun bruit ne nous parvient de l'extérieur, me laissant deviner que Sirius a insonorisé sa maison. Sans doute était-il dérangé par les cris des enfants du voisinage. Alors que je laisse mon regard dériver sur le jardin fleuri, je sens la poigne de Sirius autour de mes épaules se tendre légèrement. Je lève la tête pour voir son visage. Il semble très concentré et perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sirius ? L'interpellé-je. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il semble surpris de m'entendre parler, comme l'atteste l'air étonné qu'il affiche lorsqu'il me regarde à son tour. Il hausse des sourcils.

- Non, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose.

- A quoi ? Demandé-je, intéressée.

Il secoue la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux, puis dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Rien d'intéressant.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et va jusqu'à la cuisine pour récupérer sa bouteille de bièraubeurre. Il y boit une longue gorgée, alors que je réfléchis à son refus de me parler de ce à quoi il pense, alors qu'il est clairement visible que quelque chose le gêne. Je me lève à mon tour et le rejoins. Dans mon esprit, la supposition se fait, devenant une certitude.

- Tu attends ma réponse, c'est ça ? Sur ta proposition d'emménager.

Il repose sa bouteille, avale sa gorgée et évite mon regard. J'ai touché juste. A la tête qu'il tire, je sens que la suite ne va pas être drôle. Je pressens une discussion sérieuse et difficile.

- Entre autre, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Je ne réponds pas, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Il semble en avoir plein le cœur et je préfère qu'il me parle, plutôt que cela continue à le ronger, même si ce n'est pas plaisant à entendre. D'angoisse devant l'attente, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va bientôt se briser en mille morceaux tellement il bat vite. Mais extérieurement, je reste stoïque. J'attends que Sirius poursuive.

- J'ai remarqué que tu mettais de plus en plus de distance entre nous, lâche-t-il finalement. Tu refuses tout ce qui va plus loin qu'un baiser, tu as souvent des excuses pour que l'on ne se voit pas trop souvent, tu sembles m'éviter. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe.

A ses yeux, je vois que la discussion ne lui plait pas plus qu'à moi, qu'il est rongé par l'interrogation et la déception. Soupirant, je pose les bras sur le dossier du tabouret qui me fait face. Il est clair que je lui dois une explication, mais j'ai peur de le faire fuir une fois que ce sera fait.

- Ecoute, cela n'a rien à avec mes sentiments envers toi, c'est juste que . . . Passer du temps avec toi devient de plus en plus difficile parce que je dois tout le temps me contrôler, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma vigilance un seul instant. Tu ne dois pas oublier que derrière notre relation de couple, il y aussi celle de vampire à Calice. J'ai soif de ton sang et plus je passe de temps en ta compagnie et plus grande est cette soif. Il m'est à présent de moins en moins plaisant de boire le sang d'animaux alors que je sais que tu es à portée de main. C'est à cause de ça que je prends mes distances, c'est pour pouvoir me nourrir normalement encore un moment, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise.

Sirius ne semble pas apeuré, plutôt soulagé. Un léger sourire apparait même sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas censé te rendre joyeux, tu sais, le sermonné-je. On parle de ton sang là, de ta vie.

Toujours souriant, Sirius se décide enfin à me regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est étrange que tu es aussi peur de me mordre. Ne devrais-tu pas en avoir envie ? Il semblerait même que je sois plus réceptif à cette idée que toi.

Alors qu'il parle, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Mon instinct me souffle que, étrangement, Sirius semble se mettre en chasse. Et que je suis la proie. C'est inadmissible. Un grondement léger roule dans ma gorge et je fais un pas en arrière. Les yeux de Sirius se mettent à briller d'amusement. Ce petit jeu lui plait. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout mon être est excité par sa façon d'agir, alors que jamais je ne l'aurais accepté de qui que ce soit d'autre.

En silence, Sirius continue d'avancer, sans me lâcher des yeux. Je recule moi aussi, jusqu'à venir buter contre le canapé. L'amusement dans les iris de Sirius disparait alors et il tend un bras dans ma direction avant d'attraper ma main et de nous guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien que surprise et légèrement angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer, l'excitation et l'impatience prennent le dessus et je me laisse gentiment faire. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre de Sirius, je la découvre. C'est une pièce de taille moyenne, où un grand lit trône, entouré d'une commode surplombée d'un miroir, et d'une porte laissant apercevoir un bout de la salle de bain attenante. Sirius s'assied sur le bord du lit au draps jaune pâle et me place debout face à lui, entre ses jambes. D'une main, il caresse ma joue.

- Amandine, j'ignore de quoi tu as peur exactement, mais il n'y a aucune raison à cela, je t'assure. Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi.

Je papillonne des yeux, peu sûre d'avoir compris. Je sais qu'il parle de notre lien, mais pourquoi être venu dans la chambre pour ça ? Frissonnante, je fais un pas en arrière. Enfin, essaye. Sirius me retient d'une poigne de fer et je ne veux pas lui faire mal en tentant de m'en défaire.

- Sirius . . . Tu . . . , bégayé-je, le cœur battant, tu es conscient de ce que tu es train de dire ?

Il acquiesce sagement. Je secoue la tête, refusant d'y croire.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas. Tu sembles oublier que si nous passons ce cap, tu devras passer ta vie avec moi. Ce n'est pas rien.

Il acquiesce de nouveau, me rapproche de lui autant que possible et pose nos front l'un contre l'autre.

- Et toi, tu sembles oublier que je t'ai dit que je ne laisserai jamais la moindre parcelle de bonheur m'échapper. Tu connais mon histoire, tu sais que je veux tout ce dont j'ai été privé durant mon enfance. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper. Je t'aime Amandine, et te donner mon sang ne m'effraie absolument pas. Je veux t'offrir cette part de moi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je combats les larmes qui menacent de perler au coin de mes yeux, les clôturant.

- Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis trois mois, tu ne peux pas déjà savoir si nous passerons notre vie ensemble. C'est trop tôt, c'est trop dangereux.

J'entends Sirius râler en soupirant. Je soulève les paupières alors qu'il attrape mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es un vampire et je suis ton Calice, rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas renseigné sur ce lien quand tu m'as tout avoué ? Toi, tu ne l'as visiblement pas fait, mais Tony et Lucinda m'ont certifiés que tous les vampires qu'ils connaissent ne se sont jamais séparés de leur Calice. Jamais cette idée ne leur a même traversé l'esprit. Tu le sais, nous sommes parfaitement complémentaire, nous ne pourrons jamais trouver de compagnons plus parfaits. Alors ne parle plus jamais de séparation, d'accord ?

J'opine de la tête. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point Sirius peut me façonner selon ses envies. Je n'avais jamais été sûre de moi, mais il lui a suffit de me dire exactement la même chose que Tony et Lucinda pour que je le croie, lui. Je ferme les yeux, et expire longuement, le cœur apaisé. Je reste un moment dans cette position, à juste profiter de la main de Sirius qui voyage dans mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ais toujours raison ? Murmuré-je.

Sirius rigole mais ne répond pas. Je passe alors mes bras autour de sa nuque et le serre contre moi, nichant mon visage tout contre son cou. Je respire profondément, comme ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus quand et je profite allègrement de son odeur succulente.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Chuchoté-je. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

Pour seule réponse, il pousse légèrement ma tête un peu plus contre son cou. Mes lèvres effleurent sa peau et, instinctivement, ma bouche s'ouvre, mes lèvres découvrent mes dents. Je laisse une seconde s'écouler pendant laquelle je reste dans cette position, me régalant de cet instant d'hésitation. Puis, je referme ma mâchoire sur sa jugulaire. Je transperce juste sa peau, avant de retirer mes canines. J'entends Sirius prendre une profonde inspiration et ses mains agrippent mes hanches. Sans prêter trop attention à ce qu'il fait, je referme ma bouche sur la plaie et aspire légèrement. A peine son sang es-t-il passé dans ma gorge et a-t-il inondé ma langue qu'un long frisson dégringole le long de mon dos. Son goût est au dessus de tout ce que j'aurais pu tenter d'imaginer, et son effet inattendu.

Comme la première fois où j'ai senti pleinement Sirius, sans interférences, dans ce couloir, je sens mon corps tout entier s'enflammer, les flammes prenant naissance au creux de mon intimité. J'aspire une seconde fois, une dernière avant que mon corps ne m'apprenne que je suis repue. Je me recule alors, la tête et le corps engourdie. Deux trainées de sang s'écoulent le long de la clavicule de Sirius. Je ne peux pas laisser cette plaie ouverte, où il se videra rapidement. Je sais instinctivement quoi faire. Me penchant de nouveau sur lui, je lèche délicatement la blessure, qui se referme quasiment instantanément. Je me recule ensuite de nouveau pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont assombris alors qu'il croise mon regard, et je comprends qu'il est dans le même état que moi.

Sans prévenir, Sirius me tire alors à lui, et il nous fait rouler sur le lit, se plaçant d'autorité au dessus de moi. Il s'empare impérativement de mes lèvres, m'embrasse avec autant de passion que la toute première fois. Ses mains toujours sur mes hanches glissent progressivement vers le haut, soulevant mon tee-shirt dans son mouvement. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise. Je noue mes mains dans sa nuque, écarte suffisamment les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement et colle mon bassin contre le sien. Je sens immédiatement la légère raideur de son bas-ventre.

Les mains de Sirius ont finalement atteint mes épaules et je soulève le buste pour qu'il puisse ôter mon tee-shirt. Nos lèvres se séparent, le vêtement tombe au sol. La bouche de Sirius se colle alors dans mon cou, lèche, embrasse, suçote, tandis que mes mains se glissent sous la chemise, parcourent son dos, caressent, griffent, apaisent. La bouche de Sirius descend progressivement, jusqu'à parvenir à ma poitrine. Ses mains se glissent sous mon soutien-gorge, les miennes entreprennent de déboutonner sa chemise. Avec dextérité, je lui ôte son vêtement, ses doigts taquinent ma poitrine, faisant monter la chaleur. Le vêtement va retrouver mon tee-shirt, je glisse mes mains sur sa poitrine légèrement duveteuse, caresse et cajole. Sirius me force alors à soulever légèrement le buste de nouveau et passe ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon sous-vêtement. Ce dernier part retrouver ses congénères.

Sirius se tient à bout de bras, juste au dessus de moi et parcoure mon corps d'un regard avide, sans un mot. Nul besoin. D'un geste, je l'invite à revenir près de moi et il s'exécute. Pliant les jambes, je le serre contre moi et il grogne de satisfaction. Sans se laisser démonter, il abaisse le visage sur mon torse et reprend le travail initial de ses mains, cette fois-ci avec la bouche. J'halète, parcourus d'un frisson de plaisir. Sirius continue son traitement, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de profiter de ses attentions. Puis, alors qu'il relève la tête, je glisse mes mains dans l'espace qu'il a créé pour aller taquiner le bord de son pantalon. Sirius se fixe, attentif à la suite, et je déboutonne le vêtement. Son regard se plante dans le mien, comme un défi. Comme s'il _me _mettait au défi de le faire. Avec un sourire en coin, j'abaisse ensuite la braguette et d'un coup sec, descend le pantalon jusque sous les fesses. Sirius ferme brièvement les yeux, exhalant doucement. Je me redresse légèrement, m'appuie sur un bras et passe mon autre main entre nous, allant effleurer le caleçon.

Sirius halète, rouvre les yeux. Ses prunelles grises sont devenus quasiment noir. Dans un grognement presque animal, il se jette alors sur moi, emprisonnant de nouveau mes lèvres entre les siennes et plaquant mes mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. Le baiser s'approfondit dure, émoustille. Il relâche finalement mes poignets, sans quitter ma bouche, puis déboutonne mon pantalon et le descend jusqu'à mes genoux avant d'être obligé de se reculer pour finir de me l'enlever. Il en profite aussi pour se débarrasser du sien, puis revient se caler contre moi. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, chastement, puis roule sur le côté et passe son bras sous ma tête. Sa main libre caresse alors mon ventre avant de glisser plus bas et d'effleurer ma culotte. Un soupir de plaisir et d'impatience mêlé m'échappe, et sa main se glisse sous le tissu pour aller plus loin, caressant, titillant, faisant augmenter le plaisir.

Quand il retire sa main, il ne me laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et il m'ôte mon sous-vêtement avant que j'ai repris un peu mes esprits. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, nous sommes tous les deux complètement nus et il se rallonge sur moi. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, caresse mon visage, puis ses mains se posent sur mes hanches pour les soulever légèrement. Je referme les yeux au moment où il se glisse en moi, par à coups. Il s'arrête quelques secondes, je garde les yeux clos, calmant ma respiration qui s'est précipité à cause de la douleur. Puis, je rouvre les yeux, invitant Sirius à poursuivre. Il bouge une première fois, lentement. Je mords ma lèvre, plaisir et douleur mêlées. Il poursuit, toujours aussi doucement, attentif aux expressions de mon visage. Enfin, au bout de quelques mouvements, la douleur finit par disparaitre, ne laissant place qu'au plaisir et aux délicieux frissons.

Sirius prend la direction du moment, intimant la vitesse, le rythme, les baisers, les caresses. A quelques reprises, il m'approche du précipice, sans me laisser le loisir de tomber. Puis, enfin, c'est la délivrance. Submergé, Sirius pose son front contre mon épaule alors que j'enserre son corps cotre le mien, étourdie par le plaisir. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que le bruit de nos respirations. Je prends conscience de la sueur sur nos deux corps, de la douleur lancinante entre mes jambes alors que Sirius s'est retiré, de l'apaisement et de la plénitude qui règne en moi, à tous les niveaux. Sirius roule sur le côté, essoufflé, et attrape ma main pour joindre nos doigts. Puis, dans le silence de la maison, retentit la sonnette de la porte. Le bruit suffit à m'éveiller complètement et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

A côté de moi dans le lit, Sirius lâche un grognement de mécontentement, desserre nos doigts, se penche pour m'embrasser chastement puis attrape son pantalon qu'il enfile rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois Sirius sorti, je me redresse dans le lit et jette un œil autour de moi, prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer, de ce que nous venons de faire. Déboussolée et épouvantée, je plaque une main sur mon front, avant de me pencher sur le bord du lit pour récupère mes affaires et me rhabiller. Du salon, j'entends la voix de Sirius s'élever, il semble parler avec celui ou celle qui a sonné à la porte.

Je balance mes jambes hors du lit et me lève, m'éloignant de deux pas. Puis, je jette un œil sur les draps chiffonnés par les mouvements de nos corps, repense à cet acte. Mes bras se mettent à trembler quand je prends conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Je ne tente même pas de refouler les larmes qui s'invitent. Dans le salon, j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer. Je prends alors ma décision rapidement et décide que je n'ai plus le droit d'être ici. Je transplane.

* * *

Moi, méchante ? Si peu. =)

Ne hurlez pas trop, vous aurez l'explication de son comportement pour le moins étrange au prochain chapitre. ^^

A bientôt ! Bisous.


	35. Séjour français

**Titre** : Love me tonight

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **SB/OC et les autres

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Comme vous allez le constater un peu avec ce chapitre, la fin n'est plus si loin. Les prochains évènements, bien qu'assez espacés entre eux dans le temps, se précipiteront dans les chapitres à venir. Bon, je vous rassure, je pense qu'il y aura quand même encore une dizaine de chapitres au moins.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

****

Chapitre 35 : Séjour français

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Sûr ? Alors, on y va !

Je lance un regard en coin à Camille, qui hoche de la tête à toutes les questions de son père. Nous nous tenons la main, toutes les deux, puis vient son frère et sa mère à côté d'elle. Mr Blaid nous fait face, souriant, puis il disparait. Mme Blaid fait de même avec Jason puis il ne reste plus que Camille et moi.

- On y va, dit-elle alors.

J'acquiesce et nous disparaissons de l'appartement des Blaid. Nous réapparaissons dans le hall de l'hôtel français dans lequel nous allons résider durant nos deux semaines de vacances. Mr et Mme Blaid sont déjà au guichet pour retirer les clés des chambres et régler les dernières administration. Jason pour sa part joue avec l'eau de la fontaine qui trône au centre du hall d'entrée. Sans un mot, Camille me tire jusqu'à la fontaine et on s'assoit sur le rebord. Camille lâche alors ma main, et je joins les miennes sur mes cuisses.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande-t-elle alors.

J'opine de la tête, légèrement. Au moins à présent, nous sommes loin de l'Angleterre, même si ce n'est que pour un temps. Camille soupire à côté de moi. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, remarque juste que je ne vais pas bien, que je ne prononce pas plus de mots qu'il n'est nécessaire, que depuis hier je reste seule dans mon coin à ruminer. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler de ce que j'ai fait, de mon geste. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sirius et moi est comme une agression, comme un viol. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas.

- Les filles, Jason ! Nous interpelle Mme Blaid depuis le comptoir.

Nous quittons la fontaine et les rejoignons. Nous sortons ensuite du hall pour nous retrouver sous le soleil éclatant du bord de mer méditerranéen. Le ciel est bleu, sans une trace de nuage, et on doit bien frôler les quarante degrés à l'ombre. Bien que je sente le changement de température, cela ne me fait aucun effet. Une chance.

Mr et Mme Blaid se mettent en route, à la recherche des chambres qui nous ont étés loués. Les bâtiments à trois étages qui nous entourent doivent comporter en tout une centaine de chambres, à vue de nez. Les nôtres se situent dans le bâtiment deux, deux chambres côte à côté, numéros onze et douze au rez-de-chaussée. Les parents et Jason prennent la onze, Camille et moi investissons la douze. Les chambres sont de taille standard, comprenant deux lits une place, deux commodes et un coin salon avec un canapé, deux fauteuils et une table basse. Un journal traine sur la table, sans doute le quotidien national français. Une porte mène sur une petite salle de bain, composée d'un lavabo, d'un toilette et d'une cabine de douche.

- Eh bien, heureusement qu'on ne va pas passer nos journées à l'intérieur, s'exclame Camille en découvrant notre logement pour les quatorze jours à venir.

Sur ce, elle sort ses valises de sa poche, leur redonne leur taille véritable et commence à ranger ses affaires dans les tiroirs. Comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je l'imite. Vider nos bagages nous prend une petite demi-heure, que nous passons en silence, puis Mme Blaid vient toquer à notre porte pour nous proposer un tour à la piscine en ce premier jour de vraies vacances. Je refuse, Camille accepte. Elle part donc, me laissant seule dans la pièce.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit aux draps rêches et noue mes mains sous ma tête, le regard fermement fixé au plafond. Depuis la veille, les images de nos ébats à Sirius et moi, tournent inlassablement dans ma tête, torturant mon cœur et mon esprit. Je l'ai mordu, ce que je peux m'excuser, après tout il est mon Calice et il m'a donné son autorisation. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, cette fièvre, cette passion . . . Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

A présent, je sais en quoi se mue le venin d'un vampire qui mord son Calice : un aphrodisiaque. Puissant et terrible, suffisamment pour faire perdre la tête à l'humain ainsi qu'au vampire. Je l'ai senti dans son sang après que je me sois nourrie de lui, j'ai goûté sur ma langue cette saveur piquante, acidulée et douce à la fois. Elle a aussi éveillée un profond désir en moi, plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'ici, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Soupirant, je tourne dans le lit, m'installe sur le côté en position recroquevillée et ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ces images de la tête. Je revois le visage de Sirius, ses traits emplies de plaisir et d'amour, son regard sombre, presque noir, ses mains avides de caresses, sa peau frissonnante. Je resserre mes jambes contre mon buste, me roulant en boule. Une larme coule silencieusement le long de ma joue. Je l'ai trahi. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce que j'ai fait.

****

O0o0O

Le matin suivant notre arrivée en France, je me réveille en même temps que Camille. J'ai passé une majeure partie de ma nuit à ruminer dans mon coin de la chambre, un livre anglais dans les mains que je parcourrais de temps à autres. Mais ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux alors que Camille se glisse hors de ses draps que je comprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange pendant la nuit, d'impossible. Je n'ai pas chassé. Je n'ai pas eu _faim_.

Je m'assieds dans le lit, passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas faim ? Je n'ai rien bu depuis Sirius et je ne ressens aucune envie de chasser. Est-ce déjà cette accoutumance dont m'a parlé Lucinda ? Si vite ? Je soupire et frotte mes yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Je dois arrêter de penser à tout ça. Camille s'inquiète, et je pense que ses parents ne sont pas loin de se douter qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je dois me ressaisir. Après tout, nous sommes en vacances.

Je repousse les couvertures du lit et en sors à mon tour. Camille a déjà réquisitionné la douche et j'entends l'eau couler. J'attrape quelques vêtements légers dans ma valise et me dirige à mon tour vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et attendre que Camille termine. Quand elle sort de la douche, je prends sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je au moment où j'actionne l'eau chaude.

J'entends mon amie prendre sa brosse à dents.

- Mes parents ont décidés de visiter le coin, mais on n'est pas obligé de les suivre. Pour ma part, j'irai bien faire un tour sur le marché, faire ma curieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je comprends au son de sa voix qu'elle est persuadé que je vais décliner l'offre et rester me morfondre dans la chambre.

- Je suis d'accord. On part à quelle heure ?

Nulle réponse de la part de Camille, mais la cabine de douche s'ouvre brutalement. Je sursaute, surprise, et par réflexe masque ce que je peux de ma nudité.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? M'écrié-je.

Camille plisse des yeux sans se soucier de ma tenue inapproprié.

- Tas intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe toi. Tu tires la tronche depuis que tu es revenue de chez Sirius, et _maintenant _tu es de nouveau normal. Parle !

Je fais les grands yeux, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins finir de me préparer avant de subir un interrogatoire ?

Camille plisse des yeux.

- Tu as cinq minutes, décide-t-elle, avant de refermer la porte de la cabine.

Je soupire en roulant des yeux et termine de me laver, avant de la rejoindre dans la chambre. Camille m'attend, assise sur l'un des fauteuils du coin salon où j'ai passé une grande partie de ma nuit. M'interrogeant sur le genre de choses que je peux lui confier, je m'installe face à elle. Elle a les bras croisés sous la poitrine, les sourcils froncés et le regard décidé. Je sais déjà que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout dit.

- Bien, je t'écoute, fais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Sirius ? Demande-t-elle aussitôt.

On peut compter sur elle pour ne pas tourner autour du pot pendant quinze ans.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on raconte, tu sais, réponds-je. Tu ne veux pas juste te contenter de savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, et que je suis une fille assez grande pour m'en sortir toute seule ?

Camille sourcille, décroise les bras et soupire d'un air las.

- Si j'étais sûre que tu ne t'es pas monté le bourrichon avec une histoire dont toi seule as le secret, je te laisserai faire. Mais le problème, c'est que tu es capable de t'accabler d'une chose que tu n'as _pas _faite. Alors raconte, que je puis-je juger si tu dois te flageller ou pas.

Je grimace, peu encline à lui raconter l'histoire dans son entier, mais elle a repris son air décidé. Alors, je lui confie tout, sans rentrer dans les détails évidemment. A la fin de mon récit, elle a au moins l'obligeance de ne rien dire sur le fait que Sirius et moi avons fait l'amour, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. Mais elle fronce des sourcils.

- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Dit-elle.

Je me renfonce dans mon siège, vexée. Ayant été à Serdaigle, j'en déduis que j'ai un minimum d'intelligence. Ou au moins de curiosité, voire de soif d'apprendre. Alors, quand même. Je la laisse poursuivre son idée, sans répondre à la question rhétorique.

- Lucinda ne t'avait-elle pas prévenue que le venin allait muer quand tu mordrais ton Calice ? Alors pourquoi tu t'étonnes ? Tous les vampires secrètent un aphrodisiaque lors de la morsure apparemment, et ça me semble particulièrement logique puisque tu pénètres sa peau avec des dents. Il faut bien au moins un aphrodisiaque pour faire passer la douleur. De plus, sans vouloir te faire passer pour une débile profonde, tu es franchement la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué que même sans ça, Sirius était à deux doigts de te sauter dessus.

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Les yeux de Camille roulent dans leurs orbites.

- Tous nos amis l'ont vus, et Sirius en a même parlé à Peter : il y a longtemps qu'il avait envie de sauter cette étape, mais il se retenait de te faire des avances parce que tu semblais distante. J'imagine que vous avez réglé cette histoire d'ailleurs, puisque tu l'as mordu.

J'en reste coite. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué venant de la part de Sirius, j'ai toujours cru que ça venait de moi.

- Et tu crois que ça change quelque chose qu'il en ait eu envie ? Il reste le même problème, c'est arrivé à cause de l'aphrodisiaque.

A la tête que tire soudain Camille, je crois qu'elle pourrait se cogner le front contre la table rien qu'à cause de l'agacement que je lui procure.

- Tu es cas désespéré, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Ca ne change absolument rien, juste que ça a précipité les choses. Il en avait envie, tu en avais envie, c'est arrivé, point barre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes non plus ?

Je secoue véhément la tête. Si je m'ôte l'ide de la tête de l'avoir violé, c'était génial.

- Bien, alors on peut y aller maintenant, clame-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Le marché ne va pas nous attendre toute la matinée.

Je me lève à mon tour et la suis hors de la chambre qu'elle ferme à clé derrière nous. Nous quittons ensuite l'enceinte du club de vacances sorcier pour nous retrouver dans la rue qui borde la plage de sable fin et à la mer bleue. J'en oublie aussitôt mes soucis avec Sirius et me précipite sur le parapet de pierre qui sépare la plage de la rue, prenant garde aux voitures, pour mieux regarder le paysage de roche rouge.

- C'est magnifique, dis-je à Camille qui me rejoint. Dommage que l'on ait pas d'appareil photo.

Camille sourit.

- Mon père en a un, mais il n'est pas très doué avec. Il a le chique pour tout le temps faire des photos floues. Allez, viens, on viendra voir le paysage plus tard. Il est déjà près de dix heures, le marché va être bondé.

J'acquiesce et je m'arrache à la vue pour suivre mon amie sur le trottoir. Dans la rue, nous croisons des gens essentiellement bronzés. Camille, et moi encore plus, faisons vraiment cachet d'aspirine à côté. Nous échangeons un sourire amusée quand nous constatons nos différences.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont tous aussi bronzés dans ce pays ? Demandé-je à Camille alors que nous bifurquons dans une rue, grâce à un plan que mon amie a déplié pour que nous ne nous perdions pas.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ceux qui vivent près de la manche doivent être aussi blancs que nous, répond-t-elle en me faisant signe de tourner à gauche.

Rapidement, nous atteignons une grande place couvertes de stands aux toiles bariolées et de puissants camions. Nous entamons notre tour. Autour de nous, les discussions en français nous dépassent et nous nous mettons même à rire quand nous croisons un couple qui se crie dessus, sans que nous comprenions un seul mot. Nous prenons notre temps, nous arrêtant à tous les stands pour regarder ce qu'ils proposent, goûter les productions locales chez ceux qui le proposent et parfois même, repartir avec un morceau de fromage ou de saucisson, rien que pour la gourmandise . . . de Camille.

- C'est surtout un marché pour les habitants, fais-je au bout d'une demi-heure de marche. C'est pas vraiment fait pour les touristes.

- Je sais, fait Camille, le nez plongé dans un dépliant de l'office de tourisme. Mais ils proposent aussi des marchés nocturnes, voilà qui devrait t'intéresser non ?

J'acquiesce en souriant, balançant mes sachets de nourriture d'un geste joyeux. A côté de moi, Camille replie sa carte.

- Et si on rentrait ? Le temps que l'on retourne au club, il sera sans doute l'heure de déjeuner, et je commence à avoir faim.

J'accède à sa demande et nous faisons demi-tour, longeant le marché plutôt que de le traverser, ce qui nous aurait pris le double de temps. Dans les rues, on échange surtout sur l'architecture des habitats de la ville, les tuiles rouges, les murs blancs, très chaleureux. Ca nous change considérablement de notre Angleterre grise et terne. Soudain, alors que nous longeons de nouveau la plage de sable fin, Camille m'agrippe le bras et ouvre de grands yeux.

- Regarde ! M'intime-t-elle en donnant un coup de menton vers le trottoir d'en face, celui-là même que nous devons rejoindre pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le club de vacances.

Je suis la direction du regard et écarquille des yeux à mon tour, avant de faire un bon en arrière, emportant Camille avec moi toujours accrochée à mon bras. Surprise, elle lâche un petit cri qu'elle fait taire presque immédiatement, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Sur le trottoir d'en face, faisant le pied de grue devant l'entrée du club, Sirius regarde autour de lui, l'air plutôt énervé. Il est accompagné de James, qui semble tenter de le calmer.

- Tu lui avais dit qu'on venait _ici_, exactement ? me demande Camille à mi-voix.

- Absolument pas. Et toi, t'en a parlé à Peter ?

Camille ne répond pas, je la regarde. Elle grimace d'un air désolé. Je regarde de nouveau Sirius, de l'autre côté de la rue, et m'interroge sur la conduite à tenir. Ma tête me hurle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de ne revenir que quand le danger sera écarté, tandis que mon cœur m'intime plutôt d'aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair. Sauf que, moi-même, je ne sais pas encore où j'en suis. Ma discussion avec Camille d'un peu plus tôt me trotte encore dans l'esprit, sans que je n'arrive à me convaincre de la croire. Je fronce des sourcils, inquiète. Sirius n'a vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur et je me doute que j'en suis la cause. Il doit ruminer mon départ précipité depuis deux jours.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Décide toi avant qu'il nous repère, me dit Camille.

J'hésite encore. Alors je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de visualiser ce qu'il pourrait se passer, et quelle est la meilleure décision. Si je m'en vais maintenant, il se pourrait que je fiche en l'air ma relation avec Sirius, tandis que si je lui explique mon ressenti - dans la mesure où je _parvienne _à le lui expliquer sans partir en courant - il comprendrait sans doute. Je rouvre les yeux. Vu comme cela, la décision est facile à prendre. Je fais donc un pas en avant, le cœur battant.

- Mandy ! Entends-je soudain hurler Camille d'une voix aigue et paniquée.

Surprise, je perçois ensuite le bruit de pneus qui crissent, en même temps que les regards de Sirius et James qui se tournent vers moi. Comprenant rapidement qu'une voiture en sans doute en train de me foncer dessus à toute allure, je tente de m'échapper de sa trajectoire, mais je réagis trop tard : le pare-choc du véhicule blanc heurte violemment ma hanche et mon flanc. La force de l'impact m'envoie bouler deux mètres plus loin, la voiture finit de freiner et s'arrête à dix centimètres de mon corps. Légèrement sonnée, je secoue la tête et m'assois par terre. Le conducteur sort de sa voiture et se met à baragouiner en français d'un ton inquiet en s'agenouillant à côté de moi. D'un geste de la main, je lui fais comprendre qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, au moment où Camille me rejoint, totalement paniquée. Je jette ensuite un œil au pare-choc de la voiture et en laisse tomber ma mâchoire d'hébétude. Camille et le conducteur font de même en constatant mon air.

- Oh Merlin, lâche mon amie d'une voix sourde. On va avoir du mal à expliquer ça.

Et pour cause, tout l'avant de la voiture blanche porte la marque de mon corps, le pare-choc enfoncé dans la tôle, les feus éclatés et le capot cabossé. La voiture a visiblement eu plus de mal que moi. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne sens même pas Sirius s'approcher, et ne constate sa présence à côté de moi que lorsqu'il pose une main tremblant sur mon épaule.

- Amandine, est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il à mi-voix.

J'hoche de la tête en me relevant.

- Je vais bien. Mais je crois qu'on devrait courir.

J'échange un regard avec Camille, qui a l'air d'accord avec moi. Le chauffeur de la voiture ne nous regardant pas, et les badauds qui se sont arrêtés étant plus accaparés par la voiture que par moi, je pique un sprint humain jusqu'à l'entrée du club de vacance, suivie de près par Camille, Sirius et James. Une fois tous les trois à l'intérieur, James s'exclame :

- Mais pourquoi on s'est tiré en courant ?

- Comment tu comptais expliquer à des moldus que Mandy n'ait pas une seule égratignure mais que tout l'avant de la voiture soit probablement à changer ? rétorque Camille.

****

O0o0O

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, le tee-shirt relevé jusque sous la poitrine, je laisse Camille, accroupie, ausculter mon flanc gauche sous les regards attentifs de James et Sirius. Hésitante, elle laisse une de ses mains voltiger près de mes côtes, indécise sur la conduite à tenir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux ? Demande-t-elle. Et si je te faisais plus de mal que de bien ?

Je roule des yeux en me retenant de soupirer.

- Tu as ma promesse que tout se passera bien. Maintenant, veux-tu bien me virer ce bout de verre de là, s'il te plait ?

Je baisse les yeux sur le dessus de la tête de Camille, la seule chose que je vois parfaitement. De ma peau dépasse un morceau de verre rouge d'environ deux centimètres de large sur cinq de long - du moins la partie visible puisqu'il est enfoncé dans ma chair. A un moment ou un autre lors de la collision avec la voiture, ce fichu morceau a dû voler et être expulsé du véhicule avec assez de force pour percer ma peau de vampire, ce qui est tout de même à retenir.

La main de Camille continue à planer près du morceau de verre, sans faire mine de s'en approcher plus que cela. Je commence à m'impatienter. Je me tourne donc vers les deux garçons, et plus particulièrement vers Sirius. D'un regard, je le supplie de prendre l'opération en main, car si je laisse Camille faire, je sens que le projectile sera encore là demain. Sirius intercepte aussitôt mon regard et fait un léger signe de tête pour acquiescer, non sans se départir du regard furieux qu'il arbore depuis notre rencontre dans la rue. Prudemment, il s'approche ensuite de mon amie et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Camille, je fais le faire d'accord ? Va avec James.

Mon amie, surprise, lève les yeux vers Sirius avant d'accepter, de se relever et de faire six pas en arrière pour se poster à côté de James. Sirius reste debout et pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule avant de planter son regard dans le mien, plus calme.

- A trois, me dit-il.

J'acquiesce et pince les lèvres.

- Un, compte-t-il. Deux.

Et d'un coup sec, arrache le morceau de verre de ma peau. Je lâche un cri de douleur, avant de réussir à clore mes lèvres et à souffrir en silence. Chancelante, je finis par me courber en avant, retenue par Sirius qui a passé un bras autour de ma taille pour me garder contre lui et m'empêcher de tomber. Progressivement, la douleur reflue et je risque un regard sur ma blessure. Celle-ci se referme lentement, mais tout de même à vue d'œil. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. La seule blessure que j'ai eu depuis ma transformation est la morsure de William, mais je ne l'avais pas vu se résorber comme celle-ci.

- Impressionnant, souffle Sirius, qui assiste lui aussi, médusé, au spectacle.

J'hoche de la tête, alors qu'il ne reste de ma plaie qu'une vilaine boursouflure rouge qui, je le sais, ne sera plus d'ici quelques minutes. Je m'arrache alors de la prise de Sirius, me remet droite et rabaisse mon tee-shirt. Je regarde ensuite Camille.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tout se passerait bien. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un peu plus confiance ?

Camille fait la moue et m'envoie un regard sceptique en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle termine par un bref coup d'œil sur la silhouette de Sirius, ce que je comprends immédiatement. Je décide d'ignorer notre échange silencieux et fait face à James.

- Je suis étonnée de vous savoir là. Qu'est-ce que vous faite en France ?

- Nous sommes en vacances. On a trouvé une maison à louer à quelques kilomètres d'ici, à prix cassé puisque c'était une location de dernier moment. Peter et Remus sont là aussi, mais ils sont partie visiter un musée.

Je ne demande pas pourquoi eux sont ici plutôt qu'avec leurs amis : je devine que Sirius est là pour moi et pour avoir une explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lance un regard à mon amie avec un sourire gêné. Un silence pesant s'est installé entre nous quatre, auquel je compte bien mettre fin.

- Camille, tu veux bien emmener James visiter le coin ? Il faut que je parle à Sirius.

- Bien sûr, répond aussitôt mon amie en entrainant James vers la porte. On vous laisse jusqu'au déjeuner. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver à treize heures au restaurant du club.

J'hoche de la tête et ils quittent tous deux la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt, je fais face à Sirius. Il a repris son air renfrogné et a glissé ses mains dans les poches de son jean. L'attrapant par le bras, je le conduis vers le coin salon et l'assois dans un des fauteuils avant de prendre place dans son jumeau, en face. Mal à l'aise, je pose mes bras sur les accoudoirs, fixant l'ancien Gryffondor.

- J'imagine que je vais avoir droit à une explication à ton comportement maintenant, dit-il.

J'opine, sans rien dire. Gênée, j'ignore par où commencer, ni comment. Après réflexion, je me sens bête d'avoir réagi de cette manière l'autre jour. Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds. Je repense à tout ce que m'a dit Camille ce matin. Je ne regrette pas, et la présence de Sirius dans la chambre d'hôtel en ce moment pourrait prouver que c'est aussi son cas. Je relève les yeux brusquement, sentant les yeux du jeune homme sur moi. Je le prends par surprise, et le regard de douceur dont il me couve ne disparait pas assez vite pour laisser place de nouveau à l'agacement. Je me permets un discret sourire en coin amusé.

- Je suis désolée, commencé-je par dire. Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir réagit de la bonne manière.

Sirius fronce des sourcils.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête. Quel effet crois-tu que ça m'a fait de constater que la chambre était vide à mon retour du salon ?

Je pince les lèvres. J'imagine assez bien la blessure que je lui ai infligé, le doute et la colère. Je ne lui en voudrait même pas de me crier dessus et de m'injurier. Je pense le mériter.

- Je sais, ce que j'ai fais était cruelle. Mais, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences sur le coup. J'ai juste . . . paniquer.

- Paniquer ? Répète-t-il, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

J'évite son regard, gardant mes yeux fixés sur mes chaussures.

- J'ai pensé que . . . Que je t'avais forcé, avoué-je, le rouge prenant possession de mon visage. Que la morsure t'avait poussé à faire l'amour avec moi, que c'était une conséquence de l'aphrodisiaque.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, pensant que je me couvre suffisamment de ridicule comme cela. J'ai tout de même le courage de jeter un œil sur Sirius, silencieux, pour voir sa réaction. Elle est assez parlante : il me regarde comme si j'étais la personne la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré - ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

- Merci, c'est bon, pas la peine de me regarder comme si tu venais subitement de découvrir que j'étais un véracrasse. Ca arrive à tout le monde de se planter un jour ou l'autre, bougonné-je en continuant d'éviter son regard.

Sirius soupire bruyamment, visiblement excédé.

- Je n'essaierai même pas de comprendre ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour penser que tu m'avais forcé. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles avoir changé d'avis ?

- J'en ai parlé à Camille tout à l'heure, avoué-je. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je pensais vraiment t'avoir . . . Enfin . . . Violé, comme qui dirait.

Il y a comme un instant de flottement entre nous, le temps que le terme « viol », et sa signification, atteigne le cerveau de Sirius. Puis, il ouvre de grands yeux effarés et . . . Éclate de rire. Peu discrètement. Je fronce des sourcils. Pourquoi cette hilarité soudaine ? Sirius se penche et soutient ses côtes, toujours écroulé de rire. De plus en plus vexée, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et le fusille du regard, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse de se moquer de moi. Enfin, il se reprend, suffisamment pour parvenir à balbutier deux ou trois mots :

- Moi . . . Pas consentant ?

Puis, il repart. Je soupire d'agacement et me lève pour aller chercher un magazine. Comme il a l'air parti pour un long moment, autant que je m'occupe. A peine ai-je le temps d'ouvrir la revue, que Sirius se calme assez pour me parler correctement.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû rire comme ça. C'est juste que, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est absurde. Moi, ne pas avoir envie de toi ? Voilà qui prouve que tu es bien peu attentive à mes attentions envers ta personne.

Je fronce des sourcils, comprenant autant que lorsque Camille m'en parlé le matin-même. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel venant de la part de Sirius, est c'est la pure vérité. Je dois vraiment être aveugle pour avoir raté des choses qui semblent évidentes aux autres. Etranger à mes pensées, Sirius s'approche de moi, suffisamment pour me ramener à la réalité. Il se penche sur mon fauteuil, pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs et approche son visage du mien.

- Je te l'ai dit, Amandine ; je t'aime. Ne doute jamais du désir que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ne nie pas que la morsure a accéléré les choses, je n'avais certainement pas prévu de te sauter dessus de cette manière, mais tu aurais pu me repousser quand tu l'aurais voulu et je n'aurais pas opposé de résistance. C'est venu de nous deux, et je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé. Je serais même prêt à recommencer au plus vite, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Amusée, je souris à mon tour, mais je reste gênée. Il poursuit :

- Par contre, si tu me fais le même coup, ou si une fois de plus tu manques de confiance en moi, je te ferais comprendre à quel point je peux être revanchard.

Surprise, je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour attester son sérieux. Et il l'est.

- Comment ça ? Osé-je demander dans un filet de voix.

Pour toute réponses, un sourire mutin apparait sur ses lèvres et il m'attrape les bras pour me tirer hors du fauteuil et me serrer contre lui. Immédiatement, sa bouche trouve la mienne et il m'embrasse avec passion, comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis plus d'un mois. Je réponds à son baiser avec autant d'empressement et passe mes bras autour de son cou, soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas plus que cela. Il met ensuite fin à notre baiser, et vient chuchoter à mon oreille en réponse à ma question :

- Je te ferais crier, me confie-t-il, comme une promesse.

Choquée, je me raidis.

- De plaisir bien entendu, ajoute-t-il avec malice. 


	36. L'Académie de Médicomagie

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing **: SB/OC et les autres

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !  
Enfin ! Enfin j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour boucler ce fichu chapitre. Des semaines qu'il attendait que je le termine, prostré dans un coin sombre de mon ordinateur. Le pauvre, il a dû croire que je l'avais abandonné. Mais bon, passons, c'est fait à présent. Il me reste plus qu'à m'atteler à son petit frère.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

****

Chapitre 36 : L'Académie de Médicomagie

Allongée sur le lit simple qui est le mien, je laisse mon regard errer sur le plafond craquelé et terne. A côté de moi, Sirius laisse sa main jouer dans mes cheveux et tire sur mes boucles, fasciné par leur ressort. Les mèches reprennent leur place initial, sans difficultés. Sirius rigole, amusé, et continue son manège. Je bouge un peu, me rapproche de son corps. Je me glisse contre lui, et colle ma tête sur son torse nu, encerclant sa taille de mes bras.

- C'était mieux cette fois-ci, dit-il. Au moins, tu n'es pas partie.

Je grimace et cache mon visage rougissant dans sa poitrine.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler, marmonné-je contre sa peau.

Sirius rigole légèrement, glisse sa main sur mon flanc pour venir le caresser.

- Bien sûr que si, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir tes joues adopter cette jolie couleur rouge.

Je gronde, faussement contrariée, puis jette un œil sur la montre que Sirius porte au poignet.

- On devrait y aller, dis-je alors en m'asseyant dans le lit. Nous aurons tout juste le temps de rejoindre les autres.

Sirius grogne, mécontent, puis m'attire de nouveau contre lui.

- Reste comme ça, et profite un peu. Ils ne mourront pas si nous avons quelques minutes de retard.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Camille, lui rappelé-je. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour la fête d'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie.

Je me glisse hors de l'étreinte de Sirius avec agilité et rapidité, puis ramasse mes affaires tombées à terre, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors de la salle de bain. Sirius est toujours allongé dans le lit, exhibant sa nudité. Gênée, je lui jette la serviette qui me servait à sécher mes cheveux, et elle retombe sur son bas-ventre. Surpris, il se redresse avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Va te laver, dis-je, et habille-toi. Si tu n'es pas prêt dans quinze minutes, je pars sans toi.

Sirius roule des yeux et finit par se lever, faisant tomber la serviette. Je regarde ailleurs, par pudeur. Sirius s'approche et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu es encore gênée de me voir nu après ce qu'on a fait ? Demande-t-il, amusé.

Pour toute réponse, je lui file une tape dans le dos, vexée qu'il s'amuse à mes dépends. Rigolant, il s'enferme ensuite dans la salle de bain, et je ne tarde pas à entendre l'eau de la douche s'écouler. En attendant qu'il soit prêt, je fais un brin de rangement dans la pièce, retapant le lit et ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer la salle. Bien que nos amis se doutent certainement de ce que nous faisons de trois heure passé seuls dans cette pièce, nul besoin de le leur confirmer quand ils viendront finir la soirée dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

Par la fenêtre, le soleil non loin de l'horizon pare les environs d'une teinte rose orangée. Je ne me lasse pas du spectacle de la Côte d'Azur en soirée. J'inspire profondément, m'empare des senteurs de la verdure, de la mer, du soleil qui chauffe le bitume et, malheureusement, de la pollution. Les cigales chantent à tue-tête et je reste quelques minutes à les écouter, les yeux fermés. Je suis en vacance, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Sirius que maintenant et nos amis nous attendent pour fêter le dix-huitième anniversaire de Camille. Comment ne pourrais-je pas être heureuse ?

Je rouvre les yeux, souriant malgré moi, et mes pensées se tournent vers l'avenir. Pour moi, tout se dessine peu à peu. Sans parler de l'évidence de la présence de mon petit-ami dans ma vie future, j'ai l'intime conviction que mes études se passeront bien. Je n'ai jamais eu de réelles difficultés pour apprendre quoi que ce soit, et j'ai réussi à décrocher ma bourse. De plus, la proposition d'emménagement de Sirius qui trotte encore dans ma tête se voit peu à peu attribuer une réponse ferme et définitive. Je ne trouve plus aucune raison de refuser, et j'en ai envie. Il n'en a pas reparlé, mais je présume que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air d'insister sur la chose.

Dans mon dos, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Sirius, les cheveux encore humides, et habillé d'un pantalon en toile et d'un-tee-shirt, en sort. Je m'arrache de la fenêtre et attrape le paquet cadeau qui attend sagement sur la table du salon, alors que Sirius vérifie sa tenue avec un dernier regard dans le petit miroir à côté des fauteuils.

- Tu ne t'es pas changé ? Me demande-t-il alors en détaillant la petite robe d'été blanche que je porte.

Je secoue la tête, bien que la réponse soit l'évidence même.

- Tant mieux, sourit-il, elle va me donner des idées toute la soirée.

- Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, ma parole, râlé-je en roulant des yeux.

Sirius hausse des épaules et me suit lorsque je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée.

- Comment le pourrais-je alors que ma petite amie porte une telle robe. Elle donnerait des envies à n'importe qui.

Nous sortons et je verrouille derrière nous. Sirius fronce des sourcils.

- D'ailleurs, tu ferais peut-être mieux de passer quelque chose de plus soft. Il y aura qui à cet anniversaire ?

- Oh non mais je rêve là, dis-je en prenant la direction de la sortie du camp de vacance. Il n'y aura que nous six à l'anniversaire, personne d'autre. Qui voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'ailleurs ?

Sirius, rassuré, retrouve le sourire et vient attraper ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Nous dépassons les portes du camp de vacance sorcier et nous retrouvons sur le trottoir moldu. Sirius part aussitôt vers la droite. La rue est calme à cette heure où la majorité des gens dînent, avant de se retrouver dehors entre amis pour boire un dernier verre. Alors que nous marchons en silence, je repense à la maison de Sirius, à l'envie que j'ai d'y vivre avec lui.

- Sirius ?

Interpellé, il se tourne vers moi, curieux.

- Ta proposition d'emménager tient toujours ?

Il hausse des sourcils, sans doute surpris de m'entendre aborder le sujet.

- Bien sûr que oui. Tu as pris ta décision ?

J'acquiesce en silence, jette un œil sur la mer calme, et dis :

- Tu vas devoir me faire une place dans tes placards, j'ai l'intention de m'installer dès que le pourrais.

Sirius s'arrête au milieu du trottoir, me forçant à faire de même puisqu'il me tient toujours a main. Je me tourne vers lui. Un grand sourire barre son visage.

- Ce n'est pas une décision sur laquelle tu reviendras, rassure-moi ? Demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de refuser puisque je me nourris déjà de toi et que nous sommes devenus plus intime. Plus rien ne me fait peur.

- Même pas la vie à deux ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je suis bordélique. Quand tu viens, c'est rangé, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

Je rigole.

- Je m'habituerai à ton train de vie si tu t'habitues au mien. N'oublie pas que je ne dors pas et que je ne mange pas. De plus, mes études me prendront beaucoup de temps.

Sirius s'approche de moi et glisse une main sous mes cheveux pour la faire glisser sur ma nuque et me rapprocher de lui.

- Je n'ai rien contre. J'ai hâte même.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Quand il se recule, je lui souris, rassurante. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait assombrir un avenir qui me semble plus radieux que jamais.

****

O0o0O

Autour de moi, les gens parlent, marchent, courent, s'interpellent, rient, attendent, lisent. C'est une immense fourmilière, où se côtoient étudiants et professeurs. Figée au milieu du parc, assaillie par toutes ces nouvelles odeurs, ces sons auxquels je dois m'habituer, ces détails étonnants de l'architecture de l'Université, j'attends patiemment l'arrivée de Remus. A notre retour de France, nous avons découverts que notre rentrée se faisait le même jour à la même heure, et dans la même salle. C'est, visiblement, une prérentrée, pour expliquer à tous les étudiants qui entrent en première année, comment se déroule la vie au sein de l'UMS.

Je lève la tête sur le ciel grisonnant qui menace de lâcher ses trombes d'eau sur nous. Je soupire, regrettant la chaleur et le soleil de la Côte d'Azur. Cela a été deux semaine merveilleuses, bien qu'elles n'aient pas débutés sur les chapeaux de roues. Mais la fin a été sublime, ponctuée de sorties avec les garçons, de visites avec la famille Blaid, et de soirées dansantes dans les discothèques du coin. Nous avons immortalisés sur photo bon nombre des paysages magnifiques de cette région de la France, et sur une grande majorité d'entre elles, James et Sirius font les pitres. Mais ça ne gâche rien.

Je suis arrachée à mes pensées lorsqu'une odeur habituelle s'approche de moi, au milieu de toute ces nouvelles senteurs. Ce n'est pas celle de Remus, que je reconnais très facilement au dégoût qu'elle fait monter en moi, mais une autre, que je n'ai pas senti depuis des semaines, et dont j'avais presque oublié le propriétaire. Je tourne sur moi-même pour tenter d'apercevoir l'étudiant en question et je ne tarde pas à tomber sur une silhouette me tournant le dos, habillée de noir. Je ne m'approche pas, me contentant de le regarder de loin. J'avais oublié que Severus Rogue faisait lui aussi sa rentrée à l'Université de Magie Supérieur cette année. Je m'interroge sur le département qu'il a choisi d'intégrer : je ne connais pas suffisamment sa personne pour deviner ce qui l'intéresserait.

Rogue, jusque là arrêté au milieu du parc, fait deux pas en avant et disparait de ma vue. Au même moment, mon estomac se soulève et je me retourne pour voir Remus se diriger vers moi. Je remarque immédiatement son teint blafard, les nouvelles cicatrices sur son visage et l'air harassé. La dernière pleine lune date d'il y a à peine deux jours. Arrivé jusqu'à moi, le lycanthrope sourit et gratte sa joue d'un air gêné.

- Je suis désolé, je suis en retard. Ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser partir, à force de me faire des recommandations.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassuré-je, je n'attends pas depuis longtemps.

Je sors ensuite de ma poche le plan de l'UMS que j'ai récupéré à l'accueil en arrivant. Nous devons trouver l'auditorium principal pour la réunion qui débute dans un quart d'heure. Tous les deux, nous scrutons le plan, jusqu'à ce que Remus pose le doigt sur une zone du parchemin, puis nous nous mettons en route. Lorsque nous parvenons à l'auditorium, il y a déjà foule. Les nouveaux étudiants se pressent entre les portes pour trouver les meilleures places. Remus et moi nous faufilons à leur suite, silencieux, et pénétrons dans l'immense salle. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrais jamais voir une pièce plus grande et plus haute que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Je me suis fourvoyée.

L'auditorium principal de l'UMS doit bien faire le double de la Grande Salle, si ce n'est le triple. Une immense estrade se trouve tout en bas, à des mètres de nous et de l'entrée, là où se pressent des adultes plus ou moins jeunes, et vêtus sobrement : nos professeurs. Puis, partant de cette estrade, des rangées de fauteuils moelleux remontent jusqu'à nous ; je devine alors que l'auditorium a été construit sous terre. Curieuse, je lève les yeux vers le plafond, incroyablement haut, et écarquille les yeux. Un immense dôme de verre nous sert de toit, éclairant la pièce de la lumière grisâtre créée par les nuages menaçants.

- Impressionnant, lâche Remus dans un murmure, à côté de moins au moment où le ciel se déchire et finit par déverser son eau sur nous.

Les gouttes de pluie frappent le verre avec un bruit cristallin. J'affermis mon ouïe pour profiter encore plus du son quasi mélodieux, tout en suivant Remus qui cherche des places où s'installer. Je lâche le plafond du regard et m'évertue à n'écraser les pieds de personne lorsque je me faufile entre deux rangées de sièges à la suite de mon ami. Nous parvenons, non sans difficultés et moult excuses, à rejoindre deux fauteuils de libres. Nous nous y écrasons, contents d'être enfin assis.

- Quel monde, dis-je. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'UMS puissent accueillir autant d'étudiants. Ils ne viennent quand même pas tous de Poudlard ?

Je ne me suis que peu renseigné sur l'université, trop obnubilée par mon concours. Je le regrette un peu à présent. Fort heureusement, Remus semble l'avoir fait lui, au vue de la réponse qu'il me donne :

- L'université anglaise accueille aussi des étudiants étrangers, ce qui explique le nombre d'élèves. Et puis, ceux qui, comme James et Sirius, étudient en alternance viennent aussi prendre quelques cours ici.

Surprise, je me tourne vers lui, cessant de scruter les visages de nos futurs professeurs.

- Quoi ! M'exclamé-je. Mais Sirius n'a jamais mentionné ça.

Remus arque les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est vrai. Malgré qu'il va suivre un Auror pendant sa formation, il aura aussi des cours théoriques à prendre à l'UMS. D'ailleurs, lui et James doivent nous rejoindre d'ici peu ; c'est pour cela que j'ai gardé deux sièges de libre à côté.

Tout en parlant, il me désigne d'un geste de la main les deux fauteuils sans propriétaires à côté de lui. Je pince des lèvres. Et après, Sirius vient se plaindre que je fasse des cachotteries : il est plutôt mal placé pour critiquer je crois. Vexée, je me remets droite sur mon siège et croise les bras sous la poitrine, fixant mon regard sur l'estrade. Sirius va entendre parler du pays. A côté de moi, je sens pertinemment le regard surpris de Remus braqué sur ma personne, mais je l'ignore. Il comprendra bien assez vite, quand j'aurais fini de remonter les bretelles à son ami, notamment. D'ailleurs, à peine quelques minutes passent avant que James et Sirius ne finissent par nous rejoindre. Bruyamment, ils s'installent dans les fauteuils réservés par Remus, et nous saluent. Je prends la peine de ne répondre qu'à James, ce qui a le don de surprendre Sirius, si j'en juge par l'exclamation indigné qui précède ces mots :

- Et moi alors, j'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour ?

Je me tourne vers lui, mécontente, au moment où Remus tente de lui faire discrètement signe de se taire et de ne pas envenimer les choses. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis un vampire, et plus sensible que lui à tout ce qui bouge, y compris ses mains. Bras toujours croisés, je me penche légèrement sur Sirius et plisse les yeux.

- Tu aura le droit à un bonjour quand tu cesseras de m'accuser d'avoir des secrets alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

Ma phrase a le mérite de lui couper la chique. Sirius ne trouve rien à répondre et est surpris de mon accusation. Je me remets droite dans mon siège, décroise les bas et les pose sur les accoudoirs du siège, attentive aux mouvements des professeurs sur l'estrade. La réunion est sur le point de commencer.

- Hey, attends, de quoi tu parles ? Fait Sirius en se penchant à son tour vers moi, et obligeant du coup Remus à s'enfoncer autant que possible dans son siège pour ne pas entrer en collision avec son ami.

- As-tu souvenir de m'avoir dit que tu assistais à la réunion de ce matin ? Ou de m'avoir prévenu que tu prendrais des cours à l'UMS ?

Sirius fronce des sourcils, réfléchit et finit pas faire une grimace gênée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclus-je au moment où la voix d'un homme, sans doute aussi vieux que le professeur Dumbledore lui-même, retentit dans l'auditorium.

****

O0o0O

A l'extérieur, le ciel s'est enfin dégagé. La grosse averse qui a duré plus d'une heure a finalement laissé place à un soleil radieux. Les étudiants, ravis par ce temps, s'éparpillent dans les jardins, seuls ou en groupes, et cherchent leur prochain lieu de réunion. Moi-même, je jette un œil sur ma feuille de convocation pour relire le numéro du bâtiment où je dois me rendre. A côté de moi, Remus, Sirius et James discutent, partagent leurs avis sur la réunion dont nous sortons. James étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Ennuyeux à mourir, déclare-t-il. J'aurais préféré commencé à suivre le brigadier Moore.

- Idem, fait Sirius. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que l'auror Maugrey m'aurait fait beaucoup de cadeaux. Il m'a l'air assez sec cet homme-là.

- J'ai trouvé ça intéressant, moi, dit Remus. C'est important de connaitre le fonctionnement de l'UMS. Mais j'avoue que comme vous n'y serez pas beaucoup, cela n'a pas dû vous sembler particulièrement important. Et toi, Mandy, tu as trouvé ça comment ?

Je me tourne vers Remus, froissant mon parchemin pour le glisser dans ma poche.

- Comme toi, intéressant. Mais à présent, j'ai hâte d'intégrer mon groupe d'études, j'aimerais rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Je dois y être dans vingt minutes, donc je vous abandonne ici. Remus, on déjeune toujours ensemble ?

Le loup-garou acquiesce, un sourire en coin amusé accroché aux lèvres. Il sait pertinemment qu'il sera le seul à manger et que je ne ferais que lui tenir compagnie.

- James, on se voit bientôt j'imagine. Sirius . . .

Je laisse son prénom planer dans l'air, sans prononcer d'autres mots. Je ne trouve même pas comment exprimer ce que je voudrais lui dire, alors je me contente de le regarder droit dans les yeux en faisant la grimace. Je me sens tout de même un peu puérile de lui en vouloir pour une information qu'il n'a sans doute pas jugé importante. En tant qu'étudiant à temps partiel, il n'aura que quelques heures de cours dans le mois, pas suffisantes pour être mentionnées. De plus, il m'est assez difficile de continuer à lui en vouloir, surtout quand il me regarde de cette façon, toutes les excuse du monde imprimées sur ses pupilles. J'abandonne les armes en soupirant.

- Je te rejoins chez toi après les cours, comme convenu. J'apporterai le dîner. Italien ?

Un grand sourire apparait sur le visage de Sirius, effaçant les dernières traces d'excuses et de gênes, et, bras tendus dans ma direction, il s'avance vers moi. Il m'enferme dans l'étau de ses bras et me pelotonne contre lui, comme si j'étais une vulgaire peluche.

- Italien, ce sera parfait. Je t'adore, tu sais.

Je grogne en réponse, peu atteinte par son petit manège de séducteur. Autour de nous, je vois les réactions des étudiantes, dont les attentions sont entièrement tournées vers mon petit-ami. Un sentiment de possessivité et de jalousie montant en mon cœur, j'enlace à mon tour la taille de Sirius et me serre contre lui, narguant les filles les plus proches du regard.

- Jalouse, lâche Sirius dans un souffle, pas le moins du monde dupé par ce qu'il se passe.

Je m'écarte de lui, lui souris, l'embrasse et fais un pas en arrière. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller.

- A plus tard, dis-je aux trois garçons avec un signe de la main avant de me détourner.

J'arrive en quelques minutes à l'Académie de Médicomagie. Le département est représenté géographiquement par trois bâtiments en pierre blanche, formant un triangle équilatéral. Les murs sont percés à distance plus ou moins égales par de grandes fenêtres. A chaque angle du triangle, une arche ouverte donne sur le centre de l'ensemble, un jardin dans lequel je vois s'agiter déjà quelques personnes. J'y pénètre, curieuse, et lève les yeux vers l'intérieur du triangle, identique à l'extérieur, avant de constater un rassemblement d'étudiants au centre du jardin. Suivant le mouvement, je m'approche du groupe, encerclant une femme vêtue d'un blue jeans et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées.

- Approchez, je vous en prie, nous allons bientôt commencer, nous invite-t-elle d'une voix suave. Je suis Anita Clark, votre professeur de médicomagie légale, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pour cette première journée.

Anita Clark est une grand femme au corps potelé, d'une quarantaine d'années environ. Elle possède une chevelure blonde, coupée dans la nuque en un carré droit et sa frange lui cache le front. Ses yeux marrons foncés font un contraste saisissant avec sa peau clair. Dans l'ensemble, une jolie femme, à l'air joviale et semblant toute aussi impatiente que moi de commencer cette journée.

- Vous êtes tous là ? Demande-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes en scannant le groupe. Il semble que oui. Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, je me présente de nouveau : je m'appelle Anita Clark, et je serais votre professeur de médicomagie légale pour les quatre ans à venir. Tout d'abord, même si le doyen O'donnell vient déjà de le faire, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à l'Université de Magie Supérieur, et plus particulièrement à l'Académie de Médicomagie. J'espère que vos études vous apporterons tout ce que vous êtes venus chercher, et plus encore. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons entamer la suite des festivités.

Le professeur Clark nous tourne le dos et se met en route, traversant le jardin. Nous lui emboitons le pas, comme un seul homme, et je calque mon rythme sur celui des autres. En passant au milieu des plants, j'ai la surprise de constater que le jardin n'est pas là pour faire jolie, mais qu'il a un but : effectivement, ne sont cultivés ici que des plants botaniques. Je m'imagine déjà au dessus d'un chaudron, à confectionner baumes et potions de guérison. Mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée alléchante. Nous finissons par sortir du triangle de terre pour retrouver le chemin de gravillon qui longe les bâtiments, et le professeur Clark nous guide vers une double porte de bois ouverte, trouant l'un des côtés de l'ensemble de pierre. Nous pénétrons ensuite dans un petit couloir qui ne dessert qu'un escalier simple menant aux étages supérieurs. Nous y suivons le professeur Clark, en silence, avant qu'elle ne nous fasse pénétrer dans une pièce où elle nous prie de nous installer. Je m'assois à la première place que je trouve, vers le centre de la pièce, et laisse tomber mon sac sur la table. Autour de moi, les autres étudiants font de même alors que le professeur se met face à nous, debout derrière son pupitre.

Curieuse, je jette un œil autour de moi. Les murs de pierres sont tapissés de tableau de liège auxquels sont punaisés des parchemins de décrets ministériels. Des tableaux de guérisseurs célèbres ou d'hommes politiques ayant fait progresser la médicomagie côtoient les parchemins jaunis par le temps. Par les grandes fenêtres de la salle de classe, je vois l'université s'étendre à nos pieds. Les pièces donnent donc sur l'extérieur des bâtiments.

- Excuse-moi.

Interpellée par la voix qui s'adresse visiblement à moi, je laisse de côté la fenêtre et tourne la tête sur ma droite. Une jeune fille de mon âge, blonde aux yeux verts, m'adresse un sourire timide, penchée sur son sac et dans ma direction.

- Est-ce que tu aurais une plume à me prêter s'il te plait ? Il semblerait que j'ai perdu la mienne.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, plonge la main dans mon sac et en ressort la première plume que je trouve, un peu ébouriffée. Je la tends ensuite à ma voisine qui s'en empare avec un sourire soulagé.

- Merci beaucoup. Je te la rends dès qu'on sort.

J'acquiesce de nouveau, puis me tourne vers le professeur qui continue à parler. Sur le tableau, une craie ensorcelée écrit seule les horaires de nos prochains cours. Je replonge donc dans mon sac pour prendre de quoi noter, puis m'applique à recopier ce dont j'ai besoin. Le reste de la matinée se passe de cette manière, et sans grand intérêt, malheureusement. Enfin, à onze heure passé, le professeur Clark se décide à nous faire visiter l'Académie de Médicomagie, et c'est en soupirant de soulagement qu'une bonne partie des étudiants se lève. Comme les autres, je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac en quatrième vitesse et quitte ma table pour rejoindre la file qui sort de la pièce et suit la femme dans le couloir. Presque immédiatement après avoir dépassé la porte, une main tapote mon épaule. Je me retourne, la blonde, tout sourire, me tend ma plume.

- Encore merci, dit-elle alors que je la récupère. Je pensais vraiment en avoir pris une, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

J'opine, tout en gardant la plus grande partie de mon intérêt sur le professeur Clark qui nous désigne quelques pièces et nous explique ce que l'on nous y enseignera, ainsi que les noms des autres professeurs et des quelques intervenants de Ste Mangouste. La blonde marche silencieusement à côté de moi, semblant ne plus vouloir me quitter. Intriguée, je la détaille du coin de l'œil. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, et si fine qu'on croirait pouvoir la briser facilement, un peu comme moi. Avant ma transformation, bien entendu. Ses cheveux blonds lui descendent jusqu'aux reins, raides et brillants, et elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme pour montrer son intérêt au professeur. En somme, un joli brin de fille.

Retournant aux paroles de la femme, je repense à une discussion que j'ai eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Camille. Cette dernière ayant l'intention de reprendre la boutique de son père, elle n'étudiera pas à l'UMS et nous serons donc séparées pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Ma solitude lui ayant fait craindre de passer la fin de ma scolarité mise totalement à l'écart, elle m'a quasiment supplié de laisser les autres venir à moi, voire de faire un pas avec eux. Souriante, je repense au regard larmoyant qu'elle m'a lancé à ce moment-là, tout en jetant un autre regard à la blonde à côté de moi.

- Je m'appelle Amandine Dawn, dis-je alors, prenant les devants comme souhaite me voir faire tous mes amis. J'ai étudié à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas souvenirs de t'y avoir vu. Tu viens d'où ?

- Je viens d'Australie, je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours. Et je m'appelle Chelsea Lann.

Je sers la main qu'elle me tend.

- Australie ? Tu n'as pas d'accent pourtant, m'étonné-je, alors que nous montons au second étage.

- C'est vrai, c'est parce que mon père est anglais et que nous venons régulièrement en Angleterre pour les vacances. Du coup, je ne me sens pas trop dépaysée. Tu dis que tu as étudié à Poudlard ? J'aurais aimé aller là-bas, mais ma mère a refusé de me voir quitter le pays pour neuf mois, alors j'ai fait ma scolarité sur place. C'est vrai tout ce qu'on dit sur Poudlard ?

Je souris, amusée par son tempérament apparemment tout feu tout flamme, et par sa question. J'en ignore presque les explications du professeur Clark qui nous raconte que nous partagerons les locaux avec le département de Potions avancées qui n'a pas de bâtiments officiels, et dont les élèves nous aident à concocter nos mixtures d'après elle.

- Je ne sais pas, réponds-je à Lann, j'ignore ce qu'on dit sur Poudlard en dehors du pays.

- On dit qu'il y a des fantômes.

- C'est vrai.

- Et qu'il est truffé de passages secrets et de salles invisibles.

Je souris, repensant aux quatre farceurs parcourant librement les couloirs sous leur cape d'invisibilité ou sous leur forme animagus illégales.

- C'est vrai aussi, et je ne crois pas qu'un seul élève ait déjà réussi une seule fois à tous les découvrir. Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Lann ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle me fait penser à une enfant, et je me sens attirée par cette frimousse attendrissante.

- Incroyable, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Quel dommage que maman ne m'ait pas laissé y aller !

A la manière dont elle prononce cette dernière phrase, je devine que son envie était grande de venir étudier en Angleterre, tout autant que sa déception lors du refus maternel. Je souris, amusée, et reporte mon attention sur le professeur Clark, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à Lann. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au milieu d'un couloir, et entre les nombreuses têtes me bouchant la vue, j'arrive à apercevoir ce qu'il se passe : nous croisons un autre groupe d'étudiants. Grâce aux explications du professeur Clark, je comprends que nous venons de rencontrer la promotion de Potions avancées. Sur des salutation timides, nous finissons par nous croiser et nous dépasser. A côté de moi, Lann scrute les élèves, puis elle me pousse du coude et chuchote :

- Hey, regarde Amandine, il a l'air bizarre lui, non ? Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver tard dans une ruelle sombre avec ce type en face de moi.

Je suis la direction de son regard, curieuse de savoir de qui elle parle, et croise un profil fin et sombre, que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où, et même les paupières baissées Je grimace, alors que nous le croisons, et il lève les yeux sur nous. Nos regards se croisent un bref instant, avant que je ne détourne le mien. Lann frissonne.

- Je le connais, fais-je quand nous sommes loin d'eux. Je te conseille de ne pas trop l'approcher, il est peu sociale et plutôt du genre cassant.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Me demande-t-elle quand même, curieusement intéressée.

- Severus Rogue. Et je réitère mon conseil : reste loin de lui. Il n'apporte jamais rien de bon à ceux qui l'entourent.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Je préfère la faire revenir sur terre et lui éviter de trop penser à cet abruti de Serpentard, alors je dis :

- Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Mandy, je préfère.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu ( et un merci tout spécial à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui s'accrochent vaillamment, malgré le délai d'attente entre chaque chapitres).

A la prochaine !


	37. Vie à deux

**Titre **: Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !  
Comme promis à certains, l'action va reprendre, bien que dans un genre différent, puisqu'il n'y aura pas trop de baston. ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ma chute. :p  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

****

Chapitre 37 : Vie à deux

La sonnerie retentit dans le silence de l'immense salle de classe, interrompant les réflexions des étudiants présents. A l'instar des autres, je repose ma plume sur ma table et m'étire, alors que le professeur Clark s'adresse à nous.

- Pour la prochaine fois, je voudrais que vous trouviez des lois ou des décrets ayant changer durablement l'univers de la médicomagie. Nous confronterons vos trouvailles. A la semaine prochaine.

Le professeur Clark range ses affaires et sort la première. Je glisse mes parchemins et ma plume dans mon sac et me tourne vers Chelsea qui traine un peu, comme à son habitude. Près d'un mois s'est passé depuis la rentrée où j'ai rencontré la jeune femme, et depuis nous sommes restés en contact, passant notre temps libre au campus ensemble. Chelsea se lève, étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main et dit :

- Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me terrer à la bibliothèque universitaire pour ce devoir. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée en ce qui le concerne.

Je m'avance à son niveau et nous sortons de la pièce ensemble. Passées la porte, je farfouille dans mon sac, à la recherche d'un livre dont je sais qu'il est présent dans mon foutoir rapetissé. Après quelques secondes à en remuer le contenu, j'en ressors un bouquin épais comme ma main que je tends un Chelsea.

- Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut dans là-dedans, fais-je alors qu'elle attrape en qu'elle en lit silencieusement le titre.

- _Lois et autre barbaries, importantes ou non, de la politique anglaise du XVème au XIXème siècle_. Tu te trimballes souvent avec des choses pareilles sur toi ? S'étonne-t-elle en brandissant l'ouvrage.

J'hausse des épaules d'un mouvement désinvolte.

- J'aime bien avoir du choix de lecture sur moi, mais celui-là je l'ai déjà terminé, j'ai juste oublié de l'ôter du sac. Tu peux le garder, j'ai une bonne mémoire, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller sans ce week-end.

Chelsea sourcille sans rien ajouter, et glisse le livre dans son propre sac qui double soudainement de volume. Nous attrapons l'escalier et descendons au rez-de-chaussée, puis passons dans le jardin botanique où quelques élèves de Potions avancées terminent leur travail du jour. Nous les contournons et sortons du département de Médicomagie pour nous retrouver dans le parc principal de l'UMS. A quinze heures, il est bondé d'étudiants et de professeurs qui courent vers leur prochain cours, ou qui flânent en attendant la fin de la journée. Avec Chelsea, nous avons pris l'habitude de nous installer sur l'un des nombreux bancs du parc pendant une ou heure ou deux, histoire de commencer nos devoirs ensemble, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas.

- Ca tient toujours pour demain ? Lui demandé-je en remontant sur mon épaule mon sac qui glisse.

- Bien sûr, répond-t-elle. Dix heures, c'est ça ? Tu dois avoir hâte.

J'acquiesce en souriant alors que nous traversons le parc en direction de la sortie de l'UMS.

- Rendez-vous à l'adresse que je t'ai donné. Je t'attendrai dans la boutique.

Nous nous arrêtons devant les grilles de l'université qui se referment sur nous, le temps de se faire la bise et de se souhaiter une bonne soirée. Puis, nos chemins se séparent. Je traverse Londres jusqu'à rejoindre l'enseigne du Chaudron baveur, dont je pousse le porte d'entrée. Le pub est presque vide. Tom, le barman, me salut, peu étonné à présent de me voir passer par chez lui tous les jours, malgré mon permis de transplanage. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis guère à l'aise avec cette manière de se déplacer et que je préfère largement utiliser mes jambes, ce qui a d'ailleurs le don d'exaspérer Camille. Et comme sa réaction m'amuse toujours, cela seul suffit à me convaincre de continuer comme je le fais.

Rapidement, j'arrive à la sortie du Chaudron baveur et, d'un geste de la baguette, j'ouvre le mur de pierre. Comme le pub, le Chemin de Traverse est particulièrement vide. Il n'est malheureusement pas difficile de deviner à cause de qui. Dernièrement, les attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui se sont faites plus nombreuses, notamment chez les moldus, ce qui a le don d'inquiéter la famille Blaid. Soupirant à mes pensées, je pousse la porte de la boutique de glaces et de pâtisseries. C'est Camille qui tient le magasin aujourd'hui, seule.

- Bonjour Mandy, m'accueille-t-elle chaleureusement, puisque nous ne nous sommes pas vues de la journée.

- Bonjour Cam', réponds-je en retour. Tu as eu du monde ?

Mon amie grimace. Comme je le pensais, aux non plus ne font pas recette ce mois-ci. Je m'approche du comptoir, laisse tomber mon sac à terre et m'accoude au plan de travail, le visage dans les mains. En face de moi, Camille a adopté la même position.

- J'espère tout de même que ça va aller en s'améliorant. Tu sais si c'est pareil là où travaille Peter ?

Camille opine de la tête.

- Eux non plus ne voient pas passer beaucoup de clients. Pourtant, le Chemin est protégé, grâce au père de Betty notamment, mais que veux-tu ? Les gens ont peur.

J'acquiesce, comprenant. Moi-même, tout en sachant que les rues d'ici sont sécurisées, j'appréhende toujours un peu de partir le matin. Je ne sais jamais ce que je vais trouver - ou pas - en revenant. La famille Blaid est la seule que je puisse considérer comme telle, alors je tiens énormément à chacun d'entre eux.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me demande subitement Camille. On vient de recevoir les nouveaux parfums de Bertie Crochue.

J'hausse un sourcil, surprise.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais très bien que je ne mange pas.

Avec un sourire, elle pose une dragée rouge sang devant moi.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dis-je en la regardant comme si elle était demeurée.

- Goûte, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. C'est pour une petite expérience.

Dubitative, j'attrape tout de même la dragée et croque un morceau. Je mâche doucement et le parfum se révèle. Je fronce des sourcils. C'est du sang. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est bon, mais ça se laisse manger. Est-ce parce que c'est une espèce de sang synthétique, ou parce que je ne suis pas encore entièrement sevrée de sang autre que celui de Sirius ?

- D'accord, très drôle. Et autrement, c'est précisé de quel animal il provient ce goût de sang ? Je ne le reconnais pas, dis-je en gobant le reste de la dragée.

- Oui, le sachet de l'échantillon dit que c'est du sang de gobelin.

Je recrache aussi sec la dragée que je mâche, dégoutée. Camille s'en tient les côtes de rire.

- Haha, singé-je, de mauvaise humeur. Vraiment très drôle, absolument hilarant. J'aime te faire rire à mes dépends.

Pas le moins du monde compatissante, Camille se remet droite en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil droit.

- Excuse-moi, mais avec les journées que je passe ici, j'ai bien besoin de décompresser. Et puis, tu aurais vu ta tête !

Et la voilà qui repart dans un fou rire. Vexée, je la laisse s'esclaffer tout à son aise, m'empare de mon sac et prend les escaliers pour me rendre à l'étage. Qu'elle s'étouffe avec ses dragées. Je pousse la porte de l'appartement, ôte mes chaussures dans le couloir, les cale dans un coin, et passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Patrick est en train de préparer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandé-je, curieuse, en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Quelques cookies pour demain, je me suis dit que ça ravirait les travailleurs.

Je souris, touchée par l'intention.

- C'est très gentil à vous, merci. Et je suis sûre qu'ils auront du succès avec les engins qu'il va y avoir.

Patrick, amusé, me rend mon sourire.

- Tu as fini tes cartons ? Me demande-t-il.

- Pas encore, il me reste juste le minimum à emballer. Je ferais ça demain matin. Je peux peut-être aider en attendant ? Le dîner est prêt ?

D'un coup de spatule, il désigne les légumes attendant sagement sur un coin d'un meuble de cuisine.

- Si tu pouvais éplucher ce qu'il y a là, tu m'avancerais beaucoup.

- Pas de soucis, dis-je en posant mon sac dans le premier recoin que je trouve. Je peux au moins faire ça pour mon dernier soir.

****

O0o0O

Un carton dans les bras, je pousse la porte d'entrée avec les fesses et pose l'objet encombrant près du canapé. Dans le salon, Remus et Peter se chargent de ranger mes livres dans la bibliothèque nouvellement installée que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière ; et dans la cuisine, je vois Chelsea s'occuper du repas. Je grimace de dégoût aux odeurs de nourriture, au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser passer Sirius, les bras chargées de deux cartons qui semblent particulièrement lourds. Amusée et souriante, je m'avance pour le décharger un peu et ,ensemble, nous posons le tout près de Remus et Peter.

- Mais tu as combien de livres au juste ? Grogne Sirius en se massant les reins. J'ai bien dû en porter quinze kilos depuis ce matin.

Je me penche pour ouvrir les cartons, toujours souriante.

- Un certain nombre, réponds-je. Tu sais bien que j'adore lire.

Sirius hausse les sourcils en soupirant puis se dirige vers la porte.

- Bon allez, je vais chercher la dernière fournée. Et je crois bien que ce sont _encore _des bouquins.

- Encore est un mot de reproche ! Lui crié-je alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

Remus, Peter et Chelsea éclatent de rire. Je les regarde chacun à tour de rôle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demandé-je.

- Vous agissez déjà comme un vieux couple, répondit Peter. Et vous ne vivez même pas encore ensemble. Ca promet pour la suite.

Pour toutes réponses, je lui balance un petit livre qu'il évite en rigolant. Ignorant ensuite les rires de mes amis, je commence à vider les cartons et remarque que celui que j'ai déposé un peu plus tôt contient des vêtements. Je décide alors de le déposer dans la chambre. Là, je vois Camille qui a déjà commencé à ranger mes habits.

- Ah tu es là, m'étonnè-je. Je croyais que tu étais toujours avec Lily.

Camille secoue la tête en accrochant une de mes vestes sur un cintre.

- Elle devait rejoindre James, ils déjeunent ensemble. D'ailleurs . . .

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, me jette un coup d'œil en souriant.

- Tu es au courant ? Poursuit-elle. Sirius te l'a dit ?

- S'il me l'a dit ! M'exclamè-je en rangeant quelques tee-shirts. Je t'en prie, il ne parle que de ça depuis deux jours. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est lui qui va demander Lily en mariage.

Camille éclate de rire alors que je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Je suis contente pour Lily et James, surtout si cette dernière accepte - ce dont je ne doute pas - mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu trop tôt. Ils sont ensemble depuis moins d'un an, la décision de James me parait précipitée. J'ai parlé de tout cela avec Sirius pour avoir son avis, mais il semble convaincu que son ami fait bien. Après tout, comme il l'a dit, la guerre gronde et on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. On peut perdre ceux qu'on aime à touts moments. Certes, mais . . . Je repose le jean dans le carton, plongée profondément dans mes pensées. En dehors de cela, je suis heureuse pour mes amis. Ils sont bien ensembles, ont eux aussi décidés d'emménager bientôt à deux, poursuivent leurs études, font des projets d'avenir. Tout semble leur sourire. Le mariage est sans doute la suite logique.

- Amandine ?

Interpellée, je sors de mes pensées et me tourne vers la porte. Sirius se trouve dans l'embrasure, épaulé au chambranle et les bras croisés.

- Tu viens ? Chelsea a finit de préparer les sandwichs.

Je secoue la tête, peu encline à jouer les humaines.

- Dis que je n'ai pas faim. Je vais continuer à ranger les affaires.

Sirius avance d'un pas dans la pièce, l'air inquiet.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu me sembles bizarre.

- Je vais bien, le rassuré-je en souriant, un pull entre les mains.

Puis, constatant que Camille à quitter les pièce sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je fronce des sourcils.

- Tiens, marmonné-je, je n'avais pas remarqué que Camille était partie.

Rigolant, Sirius vient me prendre dans ses bras, m'obligeant à laisser retomber le pull dans le carton.

- Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas bizarre. Allez, viens avec moi au moins, Lily et James ne vont sans doute pas tarder.

J'acquiesce et le suis hors de la chambre. Peter, Camille, Remus et Chelsea sont déjà en train de mordre dans leurs sandwichs à belles dents, assis par terre dans le salon. Nous les rejoignons et nous glissons entre Remus et Peter. Sirius attrape de suite un sandwich et mord dedans avec enthousiasme. A côté de moi, la discussion tourne principalement autour de Chelsea, que mes amis rencontrent pour la première fois. Ils s'intéressent à elle, à sa vie, à l'Australie. Il se passe facilement une heure avant que la sonnette de la porte ne retentisse et interrompe ma camarade de cours dans son récit d'une aventure épique avec un kangourou chapardeur. Sirius se lève aussitôt et va ouvrir la porte. A peine le battant poussé, James déboule dans le salon, le regard halluciné, et se précipité dans la cuisine, ouvre les placards et se serre un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il avale cul sec. Surprise, je me tourne vers Lily qui est elle aussi entrée, mais plus modérément, et se penche pour me faire la bise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demandé-je.

Lily affiche un sourire énigmatique avant d'aller saluer Remus, puis me dit, tout en claquant une bise sur la joue du lycanthrope :

- Je crois que le stress a été trop intense.

Curieuse, je me lève et rejoins Sirius qui s'approche de James. D'un geste expert, il retire le verre des mains de son ami ainsi que la bouteille, alors qu'il allait s'en servir un second.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? Demande d'emblée Sirius.

Soupirant, James laisse son ami lui retirer son verre de whisky, puis baragouine dans sa barbe inexistante, sans que nous comprenions un traitre mot. Je le fais répéter, en lui priant d'articuler cette fois-ci. Entretemps dans le salon, des cris de joies fusent de toutes parts.

- Elle a dit oui, lâche finalement James en se laissant tomber d'un air las sur le premier tabouret à portée de main.

Sirius, ravi, le félicite en lui filant une grande claque virile dans le dos. Pour ma part, je lui fais un sourire mitigé qu'il ne semble pas remarquer, tout à son bonheur et son ébahissement. Je lui tourne le dos et regarde mes amis enlacer Lily à tour de rôle, y compris Chelsea, pour la féliciter. Pour ma part, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sceptique. Du coup, je ne suis pas aussi heureuse pour eux que je ne devrais l'être. Cette idée me file le cafard. Puis, je me fais la moral à moi-même. Mes amis sont heureux, et un mariage est une célébration. Je dois arrêter de me faire du souci. Souriant avec plus de sincérité, je m'avance à mon tour vers Lily pour la féliciter.

****

O0o0O

Je papillonne des yeux, éveillée par la lumière du jour qui traverse les rideaux fins de la chambre, et étirent mes membres en gémissant de bien-être. A côté de moi, Sirius s'agite dans le lit à son tour. Lui ayant tourné le dos durant la nuit, je me tourne pour le regarder s'éveiller à son tour. Cela peut paraitre étrange, mais c'est une habitude que j'ai pris, en dehors de celle de le regarder dormir au beau milieu de la nuit. L'épier de cette manière me permet de faire passer le temps où il me manque. Je passe mes mains sous l'oreiller pour surélever ma tête au moment où Sirius soupire et que ses yeux tentent de s'ouvrir. Amusée, je souris face à ce spectacle.

- Bonjour, fait Sirius, une fois à peu près correctement réveillé.

- Salut, réponds-je. Bien dormi ?

Il acquiesce avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'attirer contre son torse. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon front et colle sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne.

- C'est rare que tu sois dans le lit quand je me réveille. Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à plancher sur mes partiels, dis-je, l'estomac et la gorge tiraillée par une soif habituelle.

Je me tortille un peu, pousse Sirius sur le dos et m'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches. Par habitude, il pose ses mains sur ma taille. Je me penche légèrement sur lui, m'approchant de son oreille, et chuchote :

- J'ai faim.

Sirius émet un gémissement de plaisir anticipé et raffermit sa prise sur ma peau à travers le tissus de mon short de pyjama.

- Je t'en prie, sers-toi, répond-t-il quand je me redresse pour voir son sourire coquin.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Nous avons tous les deux compris que m'abreuver de son sang nous donne envie de faire l'amour. Toujours. Heureusement, je n'ai soif que trois ou quatre fois par semaine. Le sang de Calice me comble suffisamment pour que je n'ai pas besoin de lui sauter dessus tous les soirs. Même si nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de l'aphrodisiaque que secrètent mes crocs pour jouer sous la couette. Toute à mes pensées, je me penche de nouveau sur Sirius et plonge dans son cou, où je vois palpiter sa veine. Mes dents transpercent aussitôt la faible membrane et le sang s'écoule dans ma bouche. Je retire les crocs et sucent goulument, laissant en même temps l'envie puissante de m'offrir à lui se répandre dans mon être tout entier. Sous mes doigts, je sens la chaleur du corps de Sirius augmenter en même temps que la mienne. Je ressers ma prise sur ses épaules, par anticipation. Puis, je cesse de boire et passe un coup de langue sur la plaie pour accélérer la guérison. Sirius me renverse aussitôt sur le dos et s'empare de ma bouche avec avidité.

Près de deux heures plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain, essuyant mes cheveux avec une serviette, et rejoins Sirius qui termine son petit-déjeuner, installé au comptoir qui sépare le salon de la cuisine. De ce que j'en vois, il a englouti une brioche de quatre cent grammes et la moitié d'un pot de confiture à la fraise à lui tout seul. Je sais bien qu'il a très faim après que je me sois nourris de lui, mais quand même, il faudrait penser à ne pas abuser.

- Sirius, dis-je en tapotant le sachet de brioche vide d'un air courroucé, on n'avait pas dit qu'on la gardait pour tout à l'heure ?

Ce dernier hausse des épaules en m'adressant son petit sourire en coin, avec lequel il croit encore pouvoir m'attendrir.

- J'avais vraiment faim, fait-il. J'ai pris la première chose que j'ai vu.

- Très bien. Et on sert quoi à James cet après-midi ?

Sirius, surpris, ouvre de grands yeux. Je laisse tomber ma serviette humide sur la table, agacée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

A la façon dont il réagit, c'est le cas. Je soupire et secoue la tête.

- Tu passes l'après-midi avec James, pendant que je vais aider Lily à choisir sa robe de mariée. Comment t'as pu oublié que ton meilleur ami venait ?

Sirius fronce des sourcils, tout en débarrassant sa table.

- Je pensais que c'était la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs, James aussi, je crois, il n'en a pas fait mention quand je l'ai croisé au Ministère hier.

Je roule des yeux, exaspérée. Ces deux là ne sont pas amis pour rien, et il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais pour James, je sais que Lily aura tôt fait de lui rappeler son rendez-vous, et sans doute pas de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Me demande Sirius, une fois ses couverts rincés, en me regardant.

Je n'ai même pas eu conscience d'avoir souri, alors sa question me prend brièvement au dépourvu.

- Je pensais seulement à l'accueil que recevra James quand Lily s'apercevra que lui aussi à oublié qu'il venait ici aujourd'hui pour que vous alliez voir les costumes. Dois-je te rappeler que la mariage aura lieu dans trois mois ?

- Pas besoin, je m'en souviens. Et une grande majorité des préparatifs sont bouclés, as-tu oublié ? Vous les filles, vous stressez toujours pour rien.

Je laisse passer la remarque sans y faire particulièrement attention et fais deux pas en direction de la salle de bain. Sirius me rattrape rapidement et passe ses mains autour de ma taille pour piquer un baiser sur ma joue.

- J'y vais, me dit-il, je ne voudrais pas être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Maugrey. Je serais de retour dans deux heures je pense.

- D'accord, mais ne sois pas en retard ou c'est moi que Lily va étriper.

- Mon petit vampire arrivera bien à lui échapper, non ?

Je souris à la remarque de Sirius puis il quitte la maison, non sans avoir attrapé ses clés de moto au passage. Je m'approche de la petite fenêtre jouxtant la porte d'entrée et jette un œil sur le jardin. Son engin est garé le long du mur. Il l'enjambe, passe son casque sur la tête et m'adresse un signe de la main alors qu'il démarre. Il dépasse le portail au moment où je vois quelques flocons voltiger. Je jette un œil sur le ciel blanc et lourd de neige. Le mois de janvier vient de commencer et la neige continue à tomer, recouvrant tout de son manteau glacial. Sirius parti, je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et retourne dans la salle bain pour y sécher mes cheveux. En ce samedi, j'ai toute la matinée pour moi, ce qui est plutôt rare ces derniers temps. Je compte bien en profiter pour ne penser qu'à moi.

Après avoir terminé de me laver, je m'installe dans le canapé et attrape le livre dont je n'ai pu, en deux semaines, que lire une centaine de pages - merci Sirius. J'ouvre l'ouvrage à l'endroit où j'ai glissé mon marque-page et entame ma lecture. Je n'ai cependant que le temps de lire quelques mots, avant que la sonnette de la porte retentisse. Soupirant, je lève les yeux au ciel d'un geste agacé et repose mon livre sur la table de salon avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte, m'interrogeant sur l'identité de ce visiteur inattendu. Je tire la porte . . . Et ouvre de grands yeux, surprise.

- Lucinda ! M'exclamé-je, loin de m'attendre à trouver la vampire sur le pas de ma porte.

Elle ne répond pas, ne me dit pas bonjour et pénètre dans la maison avant de refermer précipitamment la porte. Sans faire plus attention à son comportement étrange, je la détaille. Elle n'a pas changé du tout durant les six derniers mois, sauf que cette fois-ci elle porte des vêtements plus en accord avec le temps Londonien. Sous son long manteau noir ouvert, elle est vêtue d'un jean sombre et d'un pull vert, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. C'est comme si elle avait voulu passer inaperçu. Je fronce des sourcils, décontenancée, alors qu'elle jette un œil par la petite fenêtre, comme moi un peu plus tôt. Je comprends alors qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que tu venais en Angleterre dans ta lettre du mois dernier.

Lucinda lâche la vitre du regard et me fait face pour la première fois. Je constate alors son visage inquiet et ses sourcils foncés.

- Prépare un sac avec un minimum de nécessaire. On s'en va. Tu as dix minutes.

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi elle veut que je parte ? Et partir pour aller où ? Je secoue la tête, perdue, comme pour remettre mes idées en place. Lucinda fait un pas en avant, le visage grave et l'air pressé.

- C'est important, Mandy, tu as moins de dix minutes pour quitter cette maison. Nous devons être parties avant leur arrivée.

- L'arrivée de qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

Agacée, elle lâche un râle et se dirige à vitesse vampirique vers ma chambre. Je la rattrape au moment où elle se attrape mon sac de cours pour le poser sur le lit. Elle ouvre alors les tiroirs et y fourre ce qui lui tombe sous la main. En même temps, elle se décide enfin à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Le procès de William commence dans deux jours. Il a été interrogé par la Reine la semaine dernière et elle a découvert que c'était lui qui t'avait créé.

- Je comprends pas. En quoi ça a un lien avec ce départ précipité ?

Elle arrête de fourrer tout et n'importe quoi dans mon sac et se tourne vers moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un vampire illégal. Tous membres de la Caste doit avoir une autorisation pour créer un autre vampire, mais William t'a donné la vie sans cela. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais réussi à cacher les conditions de ta création, mais William à lâché l'info. Que tu sois un vampire illégal, associé au fait que ton créateur est fou furieux, a décidé la Reine à statuer définitivement sur ton sort : si tu n'es pas à Vienne dans une heure, tu seras exécutée sans sommation.

Un frisson de terreur dégringole le long de mon dos à ces mots.

- Elle a décidé ça quand ? Demandé-je à mi-voix. Je n'ai rien reçu, aucune invitation pour l'Autriche . . .

- C'est normal, répond Lucinda en reprenant sa tâche, elle a donné l'ordre il y a une demi-heure.

Il y a comme un grand blanc dans ma tête. Je suis trop hébétée pour parvenir à tout comprendre. Cependant, j'arrive tout de même à deviner ce qu'il se passe.

- Elle me veut morte, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça ? Dis-je. C'est pour ça qu'elle adonné un délai si court, et impossible à respecter.

Lucinda acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher mes affaires de toilette. Les jambes coupées par la nouvelle de ma mise à mort par la Reine des vampires, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, à côté du sac. Lucinda réapparait dans la chambre.

- Heureusement pour toi, je suis là et j'ai su ce qu'il se passait. Je t'amène à Vienne immédiatement. Nous aurons peut-être la chance de la faire changer d'avis si elle constate d'elle-même que tu ne ressembles en rien à William et que tu n'es pas un danger pour notre race. Je demanderai à Tony de témoigner.

Mon cerveau se remet en marche en comprenant que je quitte le pays dans l'instant. Mon esprit se tourne vers Sirius qui sera là dans deux heures, vers Lily que je dois accompagner pour choisir sa robe de mariée, à Camille et Peter que je dois voir ce soir, à Remus qui m'attendra pour déjeuner lundi, à Chelsea que j'ai promis d'aider sur un devoir.

- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, dis-je. Je dois laisser un message à Sirius.

- Tu as deux minutes, dit-elle. On doit encore passer au Ministère pour autoriser ton transplanage hors des frontières. Dans trois minutes, nous sommes partis d'ici.

J'opine de la tête, un peu à l'ouest, et descend du lit pour la laisser terminer mon sac. Je me dirige vers le salon, attrape un morceau de parchemin et une plume que j'ai laissé trainer hier soir, puis réfléchis à ce que je vais marquer. Je voudrais ne pas dire la vérité, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne sache jamais ce qu'il se passe réellement, si jamais je devais ne pas revenir. La gorge nouée, et cherchant soigneusement mes mots, j'entame ma lettre :

__

Sirius,

Je dois partir en Autriche de toute urgence avec Lucinda : suite à l'interrogatoire de William, la Reine a décrété que ma création était complètement illégal et a décidé que je devais être exécutée. Nous allons tenter de la faire changer d'avis. Je te donne de mes nouvelles au plus vite.

A jamais à toi,

Amandine.

Le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux, je plie le parchemin, note le nom de Sirius dessus et le pose sur le frigo avec un aimant, bien en vu. Il ne pourra pas le rater.

- Mandy ?

Reniflant, je me tourne vers Lucinda, le sac dans une main et mon manteau dans l'autre. Je donne mon accord d'un signe de tête, la rejoins et enfile ma veste. Elle m'adresse un regard encourageant et nous quittons la maison. Je ferme à clé derrière moi et me retourne, une question en tête.

- Comment tu as su ce qu'avait décidé la Reine ?

Lucinda affiche un sourire triste.

- J'étais présente quand elle a donné l'ordre.

D'un signe de la tête, je lui fais savoir que je n'ai toujours pas compris. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Lucinda soupire d'un air las.

- Tu devais bien l'apprendre un jour de toute manière, fait-elle. La Reine est ma mère.


	38. Entretien avec la Reine

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps devant moi pour vous donner le dernier chapitre écrit. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, n'a pas beaucoup d'action, mais il est plein d'informations. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Entretien avec la Reine**

Le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la magie est bondé. Il est difficile de s'y faufiler rapidement, sans écraser quelques pieds, ou sans donner des coups de coudes. Pourtant, Lucinda et moi, plus rapides et plus souples que la moyenne humaine, parvenons à le traverser en quelques minutes. Nous prenons le premier ascenseur de libre, lui aussi remplie. Je me colle entre Lucinda et un vieux sorcier bedonnant. Le cœur battant, j'attends patiemment que vienne notre tour de sortir à notre étage. A côté de moi, je sens que Lucinda s'impatiente, qu'elle trouve le temps trop long. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Nous sommes parties de chez moi depuis dix minutes. J'ignore si nous sommes dans les temps ou pas.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'ouvre pour nous et nous nous faufilons dans un couloir étroit et vide. Je suis mon amie jusqu'à une porte en bois toute simple, qu'elle pousse sans frapper. La sorcière qui occupe le bureau sursaute, faisant tomber ses lunettes de son nez fin, puis les redresse avec un regard sévère, non sans me rappeler le professeur McGonagall dans ses mauvais jours.

- Miss, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande sèchement la femme.

En quelques mots, Lucinda explique à la sorcière que nous devons être à Vienne dans les plus brefs délais. La femme lui tend les papiers à remplir, que Lucinda me transmet, ainsi qu'une plume. Après un bref regard sur les documents, je constate que c'est une autorisation de sortie du pays, et m'attelle à la tâche de les remplir le plus vite possible sans soulever d'interrogations de la part de la bureaucrate. A la case « Qui prévenir en cas d'accidents ? », j'hésite un court moments, avant de noter le nom de Sirius et notre adresse. Je veux qu'il soit le premier au courant, si jamais nous n'arrivions pas à faire changer d'avis la Reine.

Une fois les documents dûment remplis, je les rends à la sorcière qui les parcours rapidement. Puis, d'un signe de la main, elle nous fait signe de passer derrière la deuxième porte du bureau. Nous nous exécutons et pénétrons dans une vaste salle toute en pierre, coupée en zones par des sorts eux-mêmes matérialisés par des faisceaux de couleur verts situés à hauteur de taille humaine. Un homme près de la porte nous jette un œil et nous demande notre destination. Lucinda lui désigne l'Autriche et il nous mène jusqu'à un carré dont le sol représente le drapeau autrichien. Je comprends alors que chaque zone correspond à un pays. Cependant, le drapeau blanc et rouge comporte une différence : une fleur de lilas est présente en son centre, ce qui ne fait pas partie de l'emblème du pays.

Une fois dans le carré, Lucinda me tend son bras, semblant ne pas remarquer la fleur.

- Accroche-toi, me dit-elle, je vais te guider jusqu'à notre aire d'arrivée.

J'acquiesce, non sans demander :

- Où allons nous apparaitre ?

- Dans la salle de transplanage du Palais, répond-t-elle alors que je m'accroche ferment à son avant-bras.

Je n'ai que le temps de me dire que les vampires ont visiblement une pièce réservée aux voyages sorciers, avant que je ne sente le tiraillement familier au niveau de mon nombril et que la pièce disparaisse de mon regard. Tout se met à tourbillonner autour de moi, ma causant une nausée particulièrement virulente, puis tout se termine. Nous sommes arrivées. Je laisse à mon estomac le temps de retrouver sa place légitime, puis je regarde ce qui m'entoure.

La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ressemble étrangement à celle que nous venons de quitter. Des hauts murs de pierres grises soutiennent un plafond bombé de style gothique, et l'immense salle est découpée en zone par des sorts de délimitation verts. Au sol, divers drapeaux, de tous les pays du monde.

- Vous recevez tant de visiteurs que ça pour avoir une salle de transplanage digne d'un Ministère ? Demandé-je à Lucinda en sortant de la zone anglaise.

- Nous voyageons beaucoup, répond-t-elle en s'avançant vers ce qui semble être la sortie. Nous sommes reliés aux différents Ministères pour plus de facilités. As-tu remarqué la fleur sur le drapeau ?

J'acquiesce au moment où nous arrivons à une double porte en bois massif. Un vampire la garde, grand et musclé, le regard sévère. Il fait un signe de tête à Lucinda puis se décale d'un pas pour nous permettre de passer. Lucinda pousse l'une des deux portes et met fait signe de sortir avant elle. Surprise, je pénètre dans une cour fleurie. Je m'attendais plutôt à un couloir. Lucinda referme la porte derrière nous, délicatement. Je la regarde, repensant à sa question.

- Effectivement, j'ai remarqué la fleur de lilas sur le drapeau. Il n'y en a pas en vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucinda secoue la tête en me faisant signe de la suivre.

- Non effectivement. La fleur représente la Caste, et seuls les vampires peuvent la voir sur le drapeau. Ainsi, quand l'un d'entre nous n'a pas remis les pieds à la Cité depuis longtemps, et si jamais nous nous sommes déplacés entretemps, il peut immédiatement repérer dans quel pays nous avons déménagé. Et comme les humains ne peuvent la voir, nous sommes protégés. Une fois sur la zone, nous n'avons plus qu'à penser à la Cité, et nous évitons d'arriver au Ministère du pays en question.

J'acquiesce, impressionnée par la méthode qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer sans être reconnus, et sans avoir à se déplacer de lieu en lieu inutilement.

- Le lilas, dis-je en repensant à l'odeur caractéristique des vampires, vous avez choisi cette emblème à cause de notre parfum ?

Souriante, Lucinda opine.

- Tu avais donc fait attention. Oui, c'est la raison.

- Pourquoi donc tous les vampires de la Caste sentent ainsi ? Les Faucheurs respirent la mort, eux.

Sans répondre, Lucinda rejoint la bâtiment qui se trouve en face de nous. Grâce à un coup d'œil en arrière, je me repais une dernière fois des fleurs qui embellissent le jardin, malgré la fraicheur du mois de janvier, et des parfums qu'elles délivrent. Puis, je reporte mon attention sur Lucinda qui pousse une porte identique à celles que nous venons de refermer. Comme un peu plus tôt, je passe avant elle. Cette fois-ci nous arrivons dans un vaste hall entouré de plusieurs portes simples. Des vampires vont et viennent, seuls ou en groupe.

Suivant toujours mon amie, je contemple les membres de la Caste qui nous entourent. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve parmi ceux qui sont les miens à présent. Je constate alors que j'avais raison : tous les vampires sont beaux. Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils ont un physique parfait, c'est qu'ils dégagent un charme, ce charisme qui est en quelque sorte la marque de fabrique des vampires. Je les regarde de plus près, curieuse de déceler un défaut mais c'est autre chose qui me saute aux yeux. Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais nous circulons tous à vitesse vampirique. Je jette un œil sur moi alors que Lucinda pousse l'une des portes, la seule qui soit au fond de la pièce. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai moi aussi adopter leur allure.

Souriante, je relève les yeux. Ce que je vois me fait perdre mon sourire. Sans prévenir, Lucinda m'a fait pénétrer dans ce qui semble être les appartements privés de la Reine. La richesse des murs et des meubles en sont les témoins. Nous sommes passées dans ce qui semble être une antichambre. La pièce est de taille modeste, composée d'une table basse en cerisier, de deux sofas en velours carmin l'entourant, d'un buffet soupesant des bibelots et d'un vaste miroir peint à l'or fin. Un grand lustre en or éclaire la pièce avec ces dizaines de bougies, dessinant des ombres mouvantes aux murs couverts à intervalles réguliers de précieuses tapisseries en fil de laines.

- Qu'est-ce que . . .

Je fais un pas en arrière, balbutiant, impressionnée et apeurée par ce qui m'entoure. Lucinda pose aussitôt ses mains sur mes épaules.

- N'aie pas peur, je suis là. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps, l'heure se termine dans quelques minutes. Je vais chercher ma mère. Assieds-toi, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Lucinda me dépasse. Je la suis du regard, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse qui me rattrape, alors qu'elle disparait derrière la seconde porte de la salle, au fond de la pièce. Le temps de la découverte de la Cité des vampires, j'avais oublié la raison de notre présence, mais la réalité est de retour. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, je m'approche du buffet pour regarder les objets qui le surplombent. Ce sont principalement des figurines, probablement créées par un artiste vampire puisqu'elles représentent fidèlement notre race.

Relevant les yeux, je tombe sur le miroir et mon reflet. Ma pâleur habituelle est accentuée par la peur qui étreint mon cœur. En me regardant, mes pensées se tournent vers Sirius qui est loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je l'imagine découvrant ma lettre dans notre cuisine, son visage quand il comprendra ce que tout cela signifie, que notre joli début de journée se termine en désastre. Je repousse les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper. Je vois déjà mes yeux se teinter de rouge. Je détourne la tête et cesse de penser à l'Angleterre. Je suis à Vienne, ma vie est menacée. Je ne dois penser qu'à ça pour pouvoir retourner chez moi comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Je me retourne, au moment où j'entends la porte se rouvrir. Lucinda est la première à entrer, suivie de deux hommes vêtus de larges pantalons et de chemises noires. A leur allure, je devine qu'ils sont des gardes du corps ou des soldats. Ils sont là pour protéger la Reine. Qui pénètre à son tour dans l'antichambre. La femme fait à peu près la taille de Lucinda et possède la même couleur de cheveux auburn qu'elle a attaché en un épais chignon sur la nuque. Sa posture droite est accentuée par la longue robe rouge sang qu'elle arbore. Son vêtement souligne sa poitrine généreuse et sa silhouette digne d'un mannequin. Impressionnée, je finis tout de même par la regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles n'ont pas la couleur ocre de ceux de Lucinda mais sont d'un vert si clair qu'il semble presque pâle.

La Reine s'avance jusqu'à l'un des sofas dans lequel elle s'assoit d'un air digne. Les deux hommes entourent le canapé, les bras croisés. Lucinda rejoint la Reine et s'assied à son côté. D'un regard, mon amie me fait signe de m'installer en face d'elle. Je m'exécute, non sans appréhender ce qui va suivre. De plus, la Reine n'a pas daigné m'adresser un seul regard depuis son entrée dans l'antichambre, ce qui me semble de très mauvais augure.

- Vous êtes donc Amandine Dawn. La . . . Création de William.

Je cesse de regarder Lucinda quand la Reine prend la parole, et me tourne vers cette dernière. Pour la première fois, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec beaucoup de froideur cependant. Je frissonne. Je ne sais que répondre à cela. Ca n'avait rien d'une question. Du coup, je préfère me taire et attendre la suite, qui ne tarde pas.

- Ma fille est persuadée que je devrais vous laisser la vie sauve, au détriment de nos lois.

Je sourcille, surprise. Une loi ?

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant, poursuit la Reine, de plus en plus froide, si possible. Nos lois disent clairement qu'un crime comme celui qu'a commis William doit être puni par la mort du vampire fauteur de troubles, ainsi que par celles de ses enfants, dont vous êtes la seule représentante.

Je déglutis. Lucinda n'a jamais précisé que c'était une loi. Dans ce cas, comment aller contre ?

- Cependant, continue la Reine, étrangère à mes pensées tourbillonnantes, je sais être clémente. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra me prouver que vous êtes une vampire à qui je peux faire confiance.

Je relève la tête pleine d'espoir, mais je n'oublie pas que la Reine a sous-entendu que je devrais lui prouver que j'étais digne de sa confiance. Au regard qu'elle fait peser sur moi, je comprends qu'elle a déjà son idée que ce que je devrais faire pour qu'elle réfléchisse à la possibilité de me laisser la vie sauve. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour lui permettre de s'exprimer.

- Bien sûr, dis-je, parlant pour la première fois en sa compagnie. Tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire.

La Reine semble apprécier ma réponse, au bref hochement de tête qu'elle fait.

- Ce ne sera guère compliqué, reprend-t-elle. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, le procès de votre créateur aura lieu dans deux jours. Je veux que vous témoigniez contre lui à ce moment-là.

J'opine. De toute manière, je ne comptais pas faire le contraire. Il a tué des personnes qui m'étaient chère, auraient pu en emporter d'autres, a failli me tuer. Et pire que tout, il a fait tout cela pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comment pourrais-je témoigner en sa faveur ?

- Il n'en irait pas autrement, répondis-je. William a fait beaucoup de mal et je ne cautionne pas ses actes, peu importe les raisons.

La Reine hoche de la tête une nouvelle fois, pose ses mains sur ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je sens que ce n'est pas tout, qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais faire. Lucinda aussi le sent, mais la manière dont son corps se tend me rend anxieuse. Elle savait pour mon témoignage au procès, mais ne semble pas connaitre la seconde condition. Ca ne me rassure pas quant à sa nature.

- Avec votre témoignage, il est peu probable que William soit relaxé. De nombreuses accusations l'accablent, et la peine qu'il endure est la mort.

Je cligne des yeux, troublée mais pas surprise. Je m'y attendais. J'avais deviné depuis longtemps que la Reine était loin d'être aussi douce que Lucinda.

- Si tout se déroule comme je le pense, poursuit la Reine, William subira la décapitation.

Avec un haut le cœur, je me souviens avec une exactitude effrayante de la seconde mort de Betty, celle que je lui ai infligé. J'entends encore sa nuque se rompre, ses os se disloquer et la sensation de sa tête entre mes mains se fait trop présente. Je les fourre entre mes cuisses, dégoutée. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de ce que donne la décapitation d'un vampire, Faucheur ou pas.

- C'est vous qui exécuterez la sentence. Et à ce moment-là, je verrais si je peux vous faire suffisamment confiance pour revenir sur ma décision de vous détruire.

Un frisson me dégringole le long du corps. Témoigner contre William n'aura rien de difficile. Mais le tuer . . .

O0o0O

La chambre que l'on m'a alloué pour le temps de mon séjour à Vienne est d'une richesse insolente. Je n'ai pourtant pas été invité par la Reine, mais il semble que l'être par sa fille revient au même au vue de la superficie de la pièce. Elle doit bien faire la taille de mon salon et de ma cuisine, en Angleterre. Un immense lit à baldaquin en bois sculpté trône au centre de la salle, paré de draps au tissu fluide et bleu argenté. Les murs sont peints en blanc cassé et une corniche de bois clair délimite le plafond. Entourant le lit, une immense armoire à deux portes, dont l'une est recouverte d'un miroir, et une coiffeuse en merisier assortie au reste de la chambre. Au sol, un immense tapis dans les tons bleus et blanc, recouvre une grande partie de la pièce.

Intimidée par l'apparence de la chambre, je fais timidement deux pas en avant, ma valise à laquelle on a rendu sa taille normale collée contre moi. D'un coup d'œil circulaire je détaille la pièce, puis me retourne pour faire face à Lucinda qui m'a escortée jusqu'ici.

- Je te laisse t'installer, dit-elle, une main sur la poignée, prête à repartir. Je repasserai tout à l'heure. Tony passera sans doute entretemps, il a hâte de te revoir. A tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesce et elle quitte la chambre sans bruits. Soupirant, je décide alors de m'installer. Je vide ma valise et range mes affaires dans l'armoire avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je m'enfonce dans le matelas moelleux, cherche une position confortable et joins mes mains sur mes jambes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis en Autriche, au palais de la Reine des vampires, ni que la raison de ma présence est ma mise à mort que je dois éviter. Je frissonne en repensant aux conditions de la Reine. Je suis prête à confondre William devant tous les crimes qu'il a commis, et que je connais, je suis même prête à entendre la sentence ultime, mais la lui donner . . . Je me souviens de la seule fois où j'ai dû éliminer un vampire et j'en fais encore des cauchemars. Cependant, je ne vais pas avoir le choix : pour quitter Vienne vivante, il me faudra mettre fin à la vie de mon créateur.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière en soupirant, rebondis légèrement sur le matelas. J'aimerais profiter de cette occasion inespérée d'être en Autriche pour faire un peu de tourisme, ou même circuler dans la Cité pour découvrir la vie de la Caste, mais la Reine m'a consignée dans mes quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagnée. Je me tourne sur le côté et glisse mes mains sous ma joue. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je décide de fermer les yeux et de somnoler. Malgré mon incapacité à m'endormir, je peux au moins permettre à mon esprit de se reposer.

Mes pensées se tournent automatiquement vers Sirius. A l'heure qu'il est, il a sans doute trouver mon mot, et même James et Lily doivent être au courant. Il n'aura sans doute pas tarder à convoquer le conseil de guerre ainsi, Peter, Remus et Camille seraient eux aussi mis au parfum. Camille doit faire une crise de nerfs. Elle a toujours craint que ma transformation me ramène des problèmes. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sirius doit se ronger les sangs, imaginer les pires horreurs sur ce qu'il m'arrive, et faire les cent pas dans le salon pour réfléchir à un moyen de me rejoindre, ou mieux, de me sauver. J'imagine assez bien nos amis essayer de les rassurer, leur promettre que tout se passera bien et que le fait que Lucinda soit venue me prévenir et me chercher soit de bonne augure.

Je suis subitement tirée de mes pensée par le bruit de la porte que l'on pousse. Alertée, je me redresse. Le battant s'ouvre en grand et laisse passer la silhouette reconnaissable de l'élégant Tony. Le jeune homme referme derrière lui puis se tourne vers moi au moment où je descends du lit. Aussitôt, il ouvre grand les bras et vient me serrer contre lui.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, me confie-t-il alors que son odeur, mélange de lilas vampirique et de soleil italien, emplie mes sens. Même si j'aurais préféré que notre rencontre se fasse dans d'autres conditions, ajoute-t-il en me faisant reculer suffisamment pour garder ses mains sur mes épaules.

- J'aurais préféré aussi, réponds-je avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte que je suis loin de ressentir. Seulement, on ne choisit pas son destin.

Tony émet un son proche de celui de la suspicion. Je passe sur cela et l'invite à s'asseoir sur mon lit, m'installant à son côté.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec la Reine ? Me demande-t-il alors.

- Lucinda ne t'a rien dit de notre entretien ? M'étonné-je.

Il secoue la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue depuis votre retour d'Angleterre. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su que l'entretien était terminé.

J'acquiesce et croise les mains sur mes genoux.

- La Reine a accepté de suspendre l'ordre d'exécution, le temps que je lui prouve qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. C'est soumis à deux conditions.

Tony opine et m'encourage à poursuivre du regard.

- La première condition est de témoigner contre William au procès de lundi.

Tony s'esclaffe un bref moment, amusé, avant de dire :

- Rien de très compliqué, après ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Effectivement, confirmé-je. La deuxième condition est soumise au résultat du procès. Si, comme nous le pensons tous, il est condamné à la peine ultime, la Reine veut que ce soit moi qui exécute William.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Tony en sautant à bas de mon lit, révolté. Mais c'est injuste ! Seul un bourreau a le droit de donner la mort à un vampire suite à une condamnation juridique.

- C'est la Reine, contré-je. Comment veux-tu aller contre ses ordres ? Elle en a décidé ainsi.

- Mais c'est ton créateur ! S'insurge-t-il. Même en tenant compte de toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a infligé, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père, autre que le vrai, dans notre société. Il te sera très difficile d'exécuter cette tâche, sans compter qu'il n'est jamais facile de donner la mort, y compris à quelqu'un que l'on hait cordialement.

Je secoue les épaules en grimaçant.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Tony. Si je veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi, je dois le faire.

Vaincu, le vampire se rassoir à côté de moi, se penchant en avant et croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

- Je le sais bien, soupire-t-il. Mais c'est injuste. Le Reine _est _injuste. Il y a trop longtemps qu'elle est au pouvoir. Il est grand temps qu'elle passe la main.

Je pose une main réconfortant sur son épaule.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire malheureusement. Enfin, je crois. Je ne connais vraiment pas grand-chose sur la société de la Caste.

Tony se redresse, pose les main derrière lui et prend appuie.

- Les vampires ont une Reine depuis peu de temps - enfin, à échelle vampire s'entend - donc la question de la passation ne s'est pas vraiment posée. Nous supposons que, lorsque la Reine cessera de vouloir régner, elle passera la main à son héritière.

- Donc Lucinda devrait être la prochaine Reine, compris-je.

Tony acquiesce.

- Tout à fait. Sa mère est au pouvoir depuis six cent ans, date de l'instauration de la monarchie absolue. C'est elle qui prend toutes les décisions, même si le peuple n'est pas toujours d'accord avec elle.

J'acquiesce, me souvenant des premiers jours avec Lucinda, et de son cours d'histoire lors d'une de nos parties de chasse. A l'époque, elle n'avait jamais fait mention de son lien de parenté si étroit avec la Reine. Je m'interroge sur ce silence. Est-ce par humilité, ou simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache qu'elle est une princesse ?

- Quel âge a Lucinda ? Demandé-je à Tony.

- Cinq cent quarante-neuf ans, répondit-il. Tu sais bien sûr qu'elle est née vampire.

J'acquiesce.

- Oui, même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre. Ses deux parents sont vampires ?

- Effectivement, ils le sont. La Reine a rencontré son Calice, humain, puis l'a transformé. C'est ensuite que Lucinda est née. Mais ce genre de naissance est extrêmement rare. Il est plus courant de voir des enfants naitre d'une union entre un vampire et un Calice humain, même si cela reste occasionnel.

- Donc, je pourrais avoir des enfants avec Sirius ?

Tony éclate de rire.

- Des, je ne sais, mais un c'est possible. Les grossesse multiples ne sont pas courantes chez les vampires, il y a très peu de frères et sœurs. Sans doute parce que les Calices ne restent pas humains assez longtemps pour ça.

- Et les enfants qui naissent d'une relation entre un vampire et un humain, que sont-ils ?

- Humain, répond Tony. Mais ils ont en eux le gène du vampire. Il suffit donc à un autre vampire de les mordre pour qu'ils se transforment en membre de la Caste. Habituellement, ce sont les parents qui le font.

- Aucun risque pour eux de devenir des Faucheurs alors ?

- Non, aucun. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Sirius et toi pensez à fonder une famille ?

- Pas vraiment, non, réfuté-je, C'est juste de la curiosité. J'en avais entendu parler par mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais son cours avait été incomplet, ce qui est normal d'ailleurs. Je voulais de précisions, comme ça.

Avec un étrange sourire en coin, Tony acquiesce. Je sens qu'il se fait des idées et qu'il m'imagine déjà avec un bébé dans le ventre. Je pourrais le contredire, mais je sais par expérience que cela ne servirait à rien. Autant le laisser imaginer ce qu'il veut.

- Bien, fait-il soudain en descendant du lit. Que penses-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le centre-ville ? Maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu visites Vienne.

- Je ne peux pas sortir, lui expliqué-je, je suis consignée dans ma chambre.

- Il n'y a aucuns gardes devant ta porte, fait Tony en lançant un coup d'œil vers la sortie, et tu es dans une chambre réservées aux invités. Tu n'es pas consignée, comme tu dis, il t'est seulement vivement conseillée de ne pas trop t'éloigner sans escortes. Mais si tu es avec moi, tout ira bien. Alors, un peu de tourisme, ça te dit ?

Je jette à mon tour un œil sur la porte, hésitante. Je ne suis pas là pour ça à la base, mais rester dans cette pièce à ruminer tout ce qui m'attend ne m'aidera pas à aller mieux. Et puis, quitte à être venue en Autriche, autant que j'en garde de bons souvenirs, surtout si je dois rentrer chez moi.

Décidée, je descends du lit à mon tour.

- Va pour un peu de tourisme, dis-je. De plus, je crois que mes amis seraient content que je leur ramène un petit quelque chose de mon voyage. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de visiter une ville aussi connue que Vienne.


	39. Deux conditions

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !  
Après un petit mois d'attente, je vous mets ce chapitre en ligne. J'ai enfin pu me mettre à l'écrire. ^^ Comme je prends quelques jours de vacances dans les jours à suivre, je devrais pouvoir vous écrire le prochain assez rapidement. Du moins, je l'espère. Pour ceux qui lisent le dragon d'Ivoire, le chapitre prochain ne devrait pas tarder à suivre aussi.

Autrement, **j'aurais une petite question à vous poser**. Comme je suis en train de réfléchir sérieusement à la suite de Love me tonight, je voudrais savoir : j'essaie de caser Harry avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai un problème. En fait, j'ai deux envies : la première, mettre Harry en couple avec une fille (n'importe laquelle, sauf Hermione) ou avec un garçon (avec un sérieux penchant pour Drago). Et comme je n'arrive pas à me décider (j'y pense quand même depuis au moins quatre à cinq bon mois), j'ai décidé de vous laisser choisir. Alors, à vous de voter pour ce que vous voulez voir apparaitre.

Voilà pour moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Deux conditions**

La porte se referme discrètement derrière moi. Sans prêter attention à ce que Tony fait ensuite, je jette un œil à ce qui m'entoure. Mon ami est venu me chercher quelques minutes auparavant, me signifiant que le procès de William était sur le point de commencer. Nous avions quittés ma chambre, pour rejoindre le tribunal ou, à défaut d'en avoir un, la pièce que les vampires utilisent pour rendre justice. Tony m'a appris que Lucinda s'y trouvait déjà, en compagnie de sa mère, prête à énoncer le verdict après avoir entendu les divers témoignages. J'ignore encore qui d'autres que moi doit témoigner.

La pièce n'est pas aussi grande que je l'imaginais. Elle est toute en longueur, les murs peints en marron sombre, le sol d'un beige clair. Tout au fond de la pièce, deux sièges hauts, l'un plus majestueux que le second. La Reine est installée dans le premier, vêtue d'un tailleur noir à coupe droite, et d'une chemise blanche, l'air hautain. Le regard qu'elle pose sur la pièce en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense. Elle souhaiterait sans doute être ailleurs, et rêve d'expédier ce semblant de procès. A côté d'elle, Lucinda occupe le second siège. Au contraire de sa mère, elle porte une tenue décontractée, pantalon noir, chemise et escarpins rouges. Je sens qu'elle aussi souhaiterait être ailleurs, loin de ce simulacre de justice.

Mon regard dépasse les deux fauteuils royaux et passe au second rang, au siège qui leur fait face. De la personne qui y est installée, je ne vois que les bras, posés calmement sur les accoudoirs. Deux vampires entourent ce siège. Je devine que c'est William, accusé, qui se trouve là. Derrière lui, une dizaine de rangées de cinq sièges, plus ou moins occupés. J'ignore si les vampires installés là sont des témoins, tout comme moi, ou simplement des spectateurs.

Une secousse dans mon dos, une main entre mes omoplates. Tony m'incite à avancer. Sur son ordre, je remonte l'allée des sièges par la gauche, attentive à mon ami. C'est lui qui décide de nous installer au premier rang, là où seuls deux fauteuils sont libres. Je m'y assieds, à la droite de Tony, et grimace. J'ignore combien de temps doit durer le procès, mais j'espère ne pas devoir passer plus de deux heures sur ces sièges inconfortables. Sentant un regard sur moi, j'arrache mon regard du sol et lève les yeux sur la Reine. Son regard me transperce aussi sûrement qu'une flèche. Pas besoin de mots entre nous. Je sais qu'elle pense aux conditions qu'elle a posées. Je déglutis, anxieuse.

- Nous pouvons commencer, fait soudain la voix de la Reine, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi. Je rappelle à l'assemblée les chefs d'accusations du prévenu : création illégal d'un vampire, création de Faucheurs et alliance avec un sorcier sans autorisation royale. Suite à divers témoignages que nous entendrons, nous prendrons la décision d'acquitter l'accusé, ou de le condamner à mort.

Un frisson me dégringole le long du dos, alors que la Reine s'interrompt pour faire signe à l'un des deux gardes de William. Le vampire se tourne vers Tony et moi, puis ce dernier pose sa main sur mon bras et l'enserre.

- A toi de jouer, me souffle-t-il. Lève-toi et arrête-toi à mi-chemin entre le siège de William et celui de Lucinda. Ensuite, ne fait que répondre aux question qu'on te pose.

J'acquiesce puis fais exactement ce qu'il vient de me dire. Une fois arrêtée, Lucinda et la Reine portent leurs regards sur moi. Mon amie m'adresse un léger sourire encourageant, mais le visage de la Reine reste de glace. Je croise mes mains dans le dos et attend patiemment la suite. La Reine se redresse alors légèrement dans son siège et dit :

- Veuillez vous présenter, je vous prie.

Je cligne des yeux, surprise. Pourquoi me présenter ? Toutes les personnes présentes et importantes pour le procès savent déjà qui je suis. Je pense aux vampires qui assistent au procès. Qui sont-ils au final ? Je fronce des sourcils, agacée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il passe. Mais je réponds tout de même à la question.

- Je m'appelle Amandine Dawn.

- Depuis quand êtes vous un vampire et qui vous a créé ?

Je cligne de nouveau des yeux, tout aussi surprise.

- J'ai été tran . . . Créée, me reprends-je au dernier moment, adoptant le vocabulaire de la Caste, il y a un an. William ici présent est mon créateur.

Un murmure se propage dans la foule. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas au courant de cela. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se trame. Cependant, la Reine lève la main, le silence revient, et elle continue à m'interroger.

- Racontez-nous comment cela s'est passé.

Je prends le temps de la réflexion, rassemblant mes mots, avant de commencer à leur raconter. Puis, je me lance :

- J'étais en septième année à l'école Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, à l'époque des faits. J'étais en retenue avec l'un de mes professeurs, nous nous étions séparés pour chercher des plantes dans la forêt du collège, je me suis donc retrouvée seule. C'est là que William m'a attaqué. Je l'ai senti boire mon sang, puis c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie, et le directeur de mon école m'a appris que j'avais été transformée en vampire de la Caste.

Etonnamment, c'est Lucinda qui pose la question suivante. J'en déduis que la Reine ne sera pas la seule à prendre la décision finale, bien qu'elle soit déjà décidée.

- Que connaissiez-vous des vampires avant cette attaque ?

- Ce que nous enseignent les sorciers, à savoir que les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit, qui attaquent et tuent les humains pour se nourrir de leur sang.

Au manque d'agitation dans la pièce, cela ne surprend personne de savoir que pour les humains, Faucheur et membres de la Caste ne sont pas dissociés.

- Et ensuite ? Demande la Reine. Que s'est-il passé suite à votre transformation ?

- Le directeur de mon école connaissait un vampire de la Caste qu'il a contacté. J'ignore qui était ce vampire. Suite à cela, nous avons reçu la visite de Lucinda de Tore, qui est restée quelques jours en Angleterre pour m'apprendre ce que je devais savoir.

De nouveau, un murmure parcourt les rangs de sièges dans mon dos, la surprise s'entendant dans les timbres de voix.

- Il parait que les attaques ont commencées après le départ de Lucinda, est-ce exact ? Demande la Reine, quand elle a de nouveau restauré le silence.

- Oui. Une élève est tombée sur William en train de se nourrir d'une de mes camarades de classe. A l'époque, nous pensions qu'elle était morte, et que l'attaque était celle d'un Faucheur. Nous sommes revenus sur nos suppositions quand l'élève s'est réveillée plus tard, transformée en Faucheuse.

- Ce Faucheur n'a pas survécu assez longtemps pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai tué. Je revenais de ma chasse dans la forêt et elle s'apprêtait à agresser le directeur et l'infirmière de mon école. J'ai réagis en conséquence.

La Reine ne jugea pas mon acte et passa à la question suivante.

- Y-a-t-il eu d'autres attaques ?

- Oui, trois. La suivante a visé un de mes amis. J'ai réussi à lui éviter une morsure en m'interposant à temps. J'ai croisé William ce soir-là, et l'ai reconnu comme étant celui qui m'avait attaqué dans la forêt. Puisqu'il avait deux attaques à son actif, j'en ai déduis que l'autre devait aussi être de son fait. La troisième attaque a eu lieu le lendemain, tuant un autre élève. C'est là que mon directeur a décidé que cet affaire n'était plus du ressort des sorciers. Il m'a demandé de joindre Lucinda pour lui expliquer ce qu'il passait, et elle a envoyé un de ses amis, Tony Esperanza, pour enquêter sur place.

- Et la dernière attaque ? Demanda la Reine.

- Un autre élève, plus jeune, quand Lucinda et Tony enquêtaient. C'est là qu'ils ont pris William en chasse dans le château et qu'ils l'ont attrapé.

Je tais sciemment sa seconde attaque sur moi. Mais Lucinda ne semble pas vouloir cacher cette information.

- Est-ce tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-elle, son regard m'intimant de relater la dernière attaque de William.

Je prends deux minutes pour réfléchir à ma réponse. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, Lucinda et Tony avaient été ulcérés par cette attaque, la trouvant plus ignoble que toutes les autres. J'imagine alors que les autres vampires ressentiront la même chose si j'en parle. Cependant, si je ne le fais pas, Lucinda le fera, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour moi de mentir à la Reine. William est de toute façon, déjà condamné, alors une accusation de plus ou de moins . . .

- Non, ce n'est pas tout, finis-je par répondre. Avant que William ne soit attrapé, il m'a attaqué et s'est nourri de mon sang. Lucinda et Tony sont intervenus à temps pour l'empêcher de me tuer.

Un grondement se répand dans les rangs derrière moi. Je me retourne légèrement et lance un regard à William pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la pièce. Son visage lisse n'exprime aucuns sentiments, comme si ce n'était pas sa vie qui était mise en jeu, somme si ce n'était pas lui qui était jugé pour tous ces crimes. Il regarde fixement le mur derrière les sièges de la Reine et de Lucinda, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Derrière lui, les vampires murmurent, le fusillent du regard, l'invectivent pour certains. Il reste hermétique à tout cela. Son imperméabilité me fait grincer des dents. Ne se sent-il pas un peu coupable de ce qu'il a fait ? N'éprouve donc t-il pas de remords ou de regrets face à son geste ? Est-il à ce point inhumain ?

Je me retourne et fais de nouveau face aux deux femmes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'ai envie de le frapper, de lui faire du mal pour le voir afficher autre chose que l'indifférence. Je sers les poings. Soudain, l'idée de le tuer ne me révulse plus autant qu'avant. Je pourrais même en éprouver de la satisfaction.

- Silence, je vous prie, fait soudain la voix de la Reine d'un ton calme mais sans appel.

Les vampires cessent aussitôt de murmurer et de gronder. Le silence revient, le procès reprend son cours. La Reine me pose la question suivante.

- Une fois le prévenu attrapé, c'est vous qui avez recueilli son témoignage et ses confessions. Pouvez-vous nous relater ce que l'accusé vous a confié ?

- Il m'a tout d'abord donné son nom. Il m'a ensuite expliqué les raisons de ses divers attaques. Il m'a confié avoir agressé tous les élèves, suite à un ordre donné par un mage noir qui sévit en Angleterre depuis quelques années. Ce sorcier lui a demandé de tuer des enfants de sorciers et de moldus influents dans la guerre. William a accepté d'obéir à ses ordre à la seule fin d'empêcher la Reine d'établir des relations diplomatiques avec les sorciers, et par vengeance suite à la mort de son Calice non transformé. Quant à ma création, il semblerait que je ressemble beaucoup à la femme qu'il a aimé et, dans un instant d'égarement, il s'est nourri de moi comme il l'aurait fait de son Calice. Quand il a pris conscience de son geste, il a refusé de me voir mourir ou changer en Faucheur, et m'a transformé. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir de lui.

Lorsque je me tais, la foule s'agite plus que toutes les fois précédentes. Même les yeux de la Reine, devant moi, brillent de colère. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas que William avait agi par vengeance. Elle ignorait quel était son vrai but. Furieuse, elle se tourne vers lui et lui adresse ces quelques mots, crachés avec colère :

- Tu es la seule cause de la mort de ton Calice. Si tu n'avais pas transgressé les lois il y a trois cents ans, je t'aurais permis de la transformer. Mais ta soif de pouvoir a outrepassé tes droits. Ne me rends pas responsable de tes actes.

William ne bronche pas, se contente de continuer à fixer le mur au fond de la pièce. Derrière lui, Tony s'est levé. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Surprise, je me tourne vers la Reine et Lucinda. Cette dernière, d'un geste de la main, m'autorise à retourner m'asseoir.

- Merci pour votre témoignage, miss Dawn, fait la Reine d'un ton plus calme alors que je m'installe. Témoin suivant.

Tony est ce témoin. Il s'avance à son tour. Il n'apporte rien de neuf à ce que j'ai déjà dit, se contentant de confirmer mon témoignage et d'expliquer son point de vue. Et, nous sommes les seuls à passer devant la Reine. Quand Tony me rejoint pour s'installer, elle se penche sur Lucinda et toute deux échangent quelques mots avant que la Reine ne se redresse dans son fauteuil et darde son regard glacial sur William. Un geste de la part de la vampire, et les deux gardes mettent l'accusé debout. Toute la salle retient son souffle. C'est, apparemment, l'heure du verdict.

- William Schneider, nous te déclarons coupable de création illégal de vampire, de création de Faucheurs, d'alliance avec un sorcier sans autorisation royale et, bien que ce nouveau chef d'accusation ne change en rien le verdict, nous te déclarons aussi coupable d'avoir agressé un des nôtres et de t'en être sustenté. Ces crimes te condamnent à la peine de mort par décapitation. La sentence sera exécutée demain, au lever du soleil. J'ai dit.

**O0o0O**

Je ne pense pas avoir déjà passée une nuit telle que celle qui suivit le procès de William. Premièrement, Sirius me manquait. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés de cette manière depuis que nous étions ensemble, et je trouvais ces quelques jours en Autriche de plus en plus difficiles à supporter .Sans parler du fait que je ne pouvais plus me nourrir que de lui à présent. Je sentis rapidement la fin me tirailler les entrailles et la gorge. J'avais soif de sang, mais l'idée même de me nourrir d'animaux me filait la nausée.

Deuxièmement, l'exécution de William devait avoir lieu à l'aube. L'attente du passage de la nuit me parut donc interminable. Tony resta avec moi tout le temps, et Lucinda nous rejoignit au bout de deux heures. Nous discutâmes, échangeâmes nos avis sur le procès. Et Lucinda confirma mes soupçons sur un sujet : les spectateurs présents avaient été là pour asseoir l'autorité de la Reine. Ils avaient été là pour légitimer l'exécution de William, pour qu'il y ait des preuves que c'était légale. Si la Reine avait fait exécuter William sans procès, ce qui m'aurait parut plus logique vu tout ce qu'il avait fait, certains de ses sujets vampires auraient pu se rebeller contre cette idée. Cela leur était à présent impossible. La Reine avait oublié d'être bête.

Enfin, troisièmement, inexorablement, à chaque minutes qui s'étaient écoulée, l'heure de la sentence s'était approchée. Mes mains étaient devenues progressivement de plus en plus moites, les battement de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés, la faiblesse dans mes jambes avait augmenté. Mes deux amis comprirent que l'attente de ce qui s'annonçait m'angoissait au plus haut point. J'avais beau haïr William de toutes mes forces, vouloir le voir disparaitre de la surface de la planète, je ne pouvais m'imaginer lui donner la mort.

Puis, sans doute exténuée par toutes les émotions fortes que j'avais ressentis pendant cette journée et cette nuit interminables, je finis par m'assoupir.

C'est la voix de Tony qui m'éveille, ce qui me parait à peine quelques minutes plus tard. J'ouvre les yeux avec lenteur, tombe sur le visage halé de mon ami.

- Mandy, c'est l'heure, me dit-il.

Ses mots s'imposent à ma raison, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Déglutissant, je m'assois dans le lit puis passe une main anxieuse dans mes cheveux. Tony se recule un peu pour me laisser l'espace nécessaire pour me lever, et rejoins Lucinda qui se tient debout contre la commode. A leurs expressions, je devine qu'il s'inquiètent pour moi.

- Cessez de tirer ces têtes d'enterrement, dis-je en posant pied à terre et en attrapant mes chaussures que j'enfile. Tout va bien se passer. J'ai juste à . . . Et je serais de retour chez moi. Rien de plus simple. Même un imbécile pourrait le faire.

Je ne trompe personne avec mes mots. Même pas moi. Et mes mains tremblantes ont vite fait de contredire ma bouche. Je me lève et fais face à mes deux amis. Ils ne sont pas dupes, ils savent que je suis en train de flancher, que ma conviction s'effiloche. Alors, je ferme les yeux et repense à ma maison. J'y vois Sirius, assis dans la cuisine, ma lettre dans la main, le visage dépité. J'y vois aussi nos amis, James et Lily, Peter et Camille, Remus, Chelsea. Ils s'interrogent sur ce qu'il se passe, sur ce qu'il m'arrive. Ils attendent mon retour ou, à défaut, un signe de vie de ma part, une nouvelle missive.

Je rouvre les yeux, plus décidée. Je sais ce qu'a fait William, qu'il doit être puni pour cela. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis à présent, sans me demander mon avis, m'a imposé une existence dont je n'aurais peut-être jamais voulu. _A fortiori_, il a tué autres trois personnes, failli faire de même à une quatrième. Il a fait souffrir Camille pendant des semaines en lui arrachant brutalement son premier amour, aurait pu détruire une longue et solide amitié en mettant fin à la vie de James. Il ne mérite pas que je sacrifie ma liberté, ma vie pour lui. Il doit mourir. De ma main. Pour que je puisse reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé, celle qui m'a offerte, contre mon gré.

Je fais deux pas en direction de la porte, puis me retourne vers Tony et Lucinda.

- Je vous laisse passer devant, j'ignore où doit avoir lieu l'exécution.

Les regards de mes amis s'adoucissent, Lucinda desserrent les bras qu'elle avait croisé sous sa poitrine. Tous deux comprennent que je me suis convaincue de le faire.

Lucinda passe devant moi et me sert de guide. Tony se poste à mes côté, réconfort silencieux. C'est avec la plus grande discrétion que nous rejoignons le lieu d'exécution de William. Il s'agit d'une cour, qui se trouve sans doute un peu à l'écart du centre de vie du Palais, vu le temps que nous avons mis à nous y rendre, même pour des vampires. La cour est un simple carré de terre battue, dont le centre est constitué d'un bûcher. Je m'arête, à peine ai-je posé un pied sur la terre sèche. D'un coup d'œil autour de moi, je constate que William est déjà attaché sur le bûcher, prêt à être immolé, et que la Reine et deux gardes se trouvent au bas de ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur le condamné.

A notre approche, la Reine se tourne. Je remarque qu'elle porte un pantalon et un pull noirs, tout en sobriété. Je jette un œil critique sur ma propre tenue, un jean bleu et un tee-shirt jaune humoristique que j'ai acheté lors de mes vacances en France. Je n'ai même pas pensé à passer quelque chose de circonstance. En même temps, c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations, et je ne suis pas sûre que William y fasse vraiment attention.

Nous rejoignons tous trois la Reine et nous arrêtons à sa hauteur, sans un mot. Cette dernière n'adresse pas un mot, pas un regard, à Lucinda et Tony, et braque ses yeux dans les miens. Ils me mettent au défi, comme si elle savait que je n'avais pas le courage de commettre un tel acte. Ne voulant pas lui donner raison, je redresse la tête, serre les dents et verrouille mes genoux. Puis, je fais face au bûcher. Certains rondins de bois ont été placés de manière à constituer un escalier que je gravis lentement. Les quelques marches qui me mènent face au vampire me paraissent interminable, et en même temps trop peu. Je me retrouve trop rapidement à mon goût face à mon créateur.

William relève la tête qu'il avait rivé aux bûches depuis mon arrivée. Son regard croise le mien et un rictus amusé étirent ses lèvres minces.

- Alors ce sera toi, fait-il. Intéressant. Est-ce là ta mission pour échapper à la même sentence que moi ?

Je ne réponds pas à la question, me contente de lui renvoyer son regard. Mais il ne semble pas avoir besoin de réponse.

- Je connais assez bien notre Reine. Elle est assez cruelle pour t'imposer une telle situation. Mais dis-moi, jeune vampire, t'a-t-on averti des difficultés que tu auras à remplir ta tâche ? Je suis ton créateur et il est très difficile pour un vampire de mettre fin aux jours de celui qui lui a offert la vie.

Je serre les dents, tente de contenir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

- Parce que tu crois m'avoir fait un cadeau ? Murmuré-je.

Un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux. Je fais un pas en avant, me retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui. Mon nez arrive à hauteur de sa bouche. Je lève un peu la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu m'avais laissé le choix à l'époque, je t'aurais demandé de mettre fin à mes jours, poursuivis-je en montant doucement mes mains à hauteur de ses tempes.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il faussement. Tu ne trouves donc aucune satisfaction dans ta nouvelle vie ? Tu ne la trouves pas meilleur, plus excitante que la précédente ?

Je pose mes mains fermement sur son crâne, l'enserrant dans l'étau le plus ferme que je puisse. Une peur fugace passe dans le regard de William, mais il continue à afficher un petit sourire supérieure.

- Si, je connais le bonheur dans cette vie. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas grâce à toi. Ce bonheur, je l'ai créé de mes propres mains.

D'un coup sec, je tourne violemment sa tête sur la gauche, puis sur la droite. Les claquements qui suivent les deux mouvements sont assez révélateurs. Ainsi que la fixité soudaine de ses yeux. L'étincelle de vie s'éteint dans les pupilles de William. Et ce n'est pas avec le sourire qu'il rend son dernier souffle.

Sa tête retombe mollement sur son torse quand je la relâche. Je fais deux pas en arrière d'un pas incertain, puis, une main se pose mon bras. Je me retourne et croise le regard brun de Tony. Il me guide jusqu'en bas, m'aidant à descendre sans trébucher. Nous rejoignons Lucinda et la reine mais je garde le dos tourné au bûcher. J'entends le craquement significatif d'une allumette qu'on craque puis le bruit du bois qui s'embrase violemment. J'enfonce légèrement la tête dans mes épaules, refusant de me retourner.

- J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, dis-je à mi-voix, sachant pertinemment que la Reine m'entendra. A présent, je souhaiterait rentrer à Londres.

Il y a un court silence pendant lequel je retiens ma respiration, dans l'attente de la réponse de la Reine. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien revenir sur sa parole et m'exécuter à mon tour.

- Bien entendu, c'était notre marché. Vous pouvez regagner votre maison quand bon vous semble. Et au plaisir de vous revoir à Vienne.

Je serre les poings, furieuse. Si elle croit que je remettrai les pieds au Palais de sitôt, elle se trompe royalement.

**O0o0O**

Assise sur un banc de pierre, je regarde le mouvement de la foule autour de moi. Hommes, femmes et enfants vaquent à leurs occupations, sans se soucier un instant de moi, jeune femme au teint pâle et à l'air perdu. La place où je me trouve est pavée de pierre, une fontaine toute simple trône en son centre, les boutiques de souvenirs, les terrasses de café, et les magasins de vêtements l'entourant. Je détaille les silhouette hautes qui m'entourent, les visages aussi pâles que les miens, les couches de vêtements qu'ils portent. Dans le centre ville de Vienne, on est passé sous le zéro degré Celsius. Pour me fondre dans la foule, je me suis moi aussi vêtue d'un épais pull et d'un manteau.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel quand je vois un flocon blanc me passer devant les yeux, descendant lentement et avec grâce jusqu'au sol. Le ciel est lourd, chargé de nuages blancs uniformes. Rapidement, le flocon qui a attiré mon attention ne se trouve plus seul. D'autres le rejoignent. Autour de moi, les gens poussent des cris de ravissement. Apparemment, c'est la première chute de neige de l'année pour eux. Des groupes se forment, regardant la neige s'intensifier, les flocons se faire plus nombreux. Les marchands sortent de leurs magasins pour regarder eux aussi le spectacle.

Les laissant admirer les flocons qui tombent, je me lève du banc et m'approche d'un des magasins que j'ai déjà remarqué. Je passe devant le propriétaire qui, debout devant sa boutique et les mains posées sur ses hanches, fait comme le reste des Autrichiens présents sur la place. Je m'avance directement vers le promontoire que je vise, y attrape ce que j'avais repéré et m'avance vers la caisse. Le vendeur encaisse mon achat puis je quitte la boutique. La neige tombe avec force maintenant. Elle ne va plus tarder à tout recouvrir de son manteau blanc. Sur un signe de tête du propriétaire, je remonte ma capuche sur ma tête, histoire de faire comme le reste des moldus, et me met en route pour rejoindre le Palais.

Comme je ne me suis pas beaucoup éloignée de la cité des vampires, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour parvenir pour rejoindre la petite propriété Viennoise qui cache la réalité aux yeux de tous. Je pousse le portail qui protège l'accès au manoir entouré d'un jardin assez grand pour le centre ville d'une capitale européenne, et me retrouve aussitôt dans l'immense cité vampirique. Je laisse le portail en fer forgé se refermer tout doucement dans mon dos et me dirige d'emblée vers ma chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, je remarque que je n'ai pas besoin de faire mes valises : quelqu'un s'en est déjà occupé. Je jette un œil sur la silhouette de la vampire occupée à nettoyer la salle. Elle ne m'adresse, quant à elle, pas un seul regard. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui demander si c'est elle qui a fait mon sac, attrape mon bagage posé sur le lit et quitte la pièce rapidement. Je prends ensuite la direction de la salle de transplanage. Dans la cour qui précède le bâtiment où je me rends, Lucinda et Tony m'attendent, debout près de l'entrée de la salle. Je les rejoins sans un mot.

- Ca ira ? Me demande l'italien, aussitôt que je me suis arrêtée près d'eux.

Je le regarde puis hausse des épaules. Je n'ai pas encore digéré le machiavélisme de la Reine, ni l'exécution de William du matin-même. Mais je ferais avec.

Lucinda pose une main sur mon épaule puis me serre contre elle en un geste affectif. Je lui rends son étreinte.

- Malgré ce qui s'est passé, n'hésite pas à passer nous voir. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Je ne réponds pas. Je pourrais dire des choses méchantes à l'encontre de sa mère. Je me retire de l'étau de ses bras et récupère mon sac que j'ai laissé tomber à terre.

- Je vous écrirai d'ici quelques jours, dis-je, ne serait-ce que pour vous assurer que je suis bien rentrée en Angleterre.

Tous deux acquiescent, me serrent une dernière fois contre eux, et ils me laissent rejoindre la salle de transplanage. Je me dirige d'emblée vers la zone réservée à l'Angleterre, mon sac fermement serré contre mon épaule, puis transplane. La zone d'arrivée est plus bruyante que celle que je viens de quitter. Le carré Autrichien se trouve près de celui de la Russie, et deux groupes de voyageurs semblent se disputer l'ordre de passage, puisqu'ils sont trop nombreux pour entrer tous en même temps dans la zone. Le gardien de la salle tente de les calmer, sans grand succès.

Je passe devant eux, rejoins la sortie et passe dans le bureau de la secrétaire qui s'occupe des modalités de départ et d'arrivée. Sans un mot, elle me tend un parchemin à remplir, signifiant que je suis bien rentrée d'Autriche. J'y inscrit mes dates de départ et d'arrivée, signe le document et lui rend le tout. Puis, toujours sans un mot, je quitte la pièce. Je traverse le couloir de l'étage, rejoins l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où je prends la direction de la sortie des visiteurs. La cabine téléphonique rouge me ramène à la surface de Londres. Une fois hors de la cabine, je jette un œil autour de moi, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et transplane. J'atterris directement dans le jardin de ma maison, protégée par des sorts pour éviter que les moldus n'y voit toutes traces de magie.

A travers les fenêtres de la maison, je vois les lumières de la chambre, du salon et de la cuisine allumées. Sirius est donc là. Le cœur battant, je prends une profonde inspiration, remonte la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule et m'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je pose la main sur la poignée, l'actionne et ouvre la porte. Je fais un pas en avant dans la maison, puis referme derrière moi. La pièce principale est vide, mais j'entends du bruit venant de la chambre. Je me tourne vers celle-ci, au moment où Sirius en sort, vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un pull sombres. A la tête qu'il affiche, je le tire certainement d'une sieste. Ses cheveux noirs sont en pagailles et il porte encore les traces de l'oreiller sur la joue. Je laisse tomber mon sac à terre, alors que Sirius se frotte les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

- Qui est là ? Marmonne-t-il. C'est toi James ?

- Non, lâché-je, ce n'est pas James.

Au son de ma voix, Sirius cesse de torturer ses paupières et ouvre grand les yeux, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire. Il pose aussitôt le regard sur moi.

- Amandine ?

J'hoche de la tête. Sirius se précipite sur moi et m'enferme avec force dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Merlin, ne refait jamais un coup pareil, chuchote-t-il.

Je passe mes mains dans son dos et m'accroche à son pull, fermant les yeux pour empêcher leur brulure de s'intensifier. Maintenant que je suis à la maison, en sécurité et loin du Palais, je permets à mon cœur d'exprimer librement tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir pendant ces trois derniers jours. Les sanglots déchirent ma gorge et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mes jambes finissent par me lâcher et j'entraine Sirius avec moi quand je tombe au sol.

- Nom de . . . ! Jure Sirius. Amandine, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Je me contente d'évacuer tout ce qui pèse sur mon cœur.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que certains d'entre vous auront la gentillesse de m'aider à choisir, comme demandé plus haut. =)

A pluche !


	40. Retour à la normale

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il contient une petite surprise. ;)  
Autrement, au vu des **résultats** lors du **vote **pour le couple, ça va visiblement finir en Harry/fille puisque une majorité d'entre vous n'êtes pas fan des couples homo. Je tiens seulement à préciser que ce ne sera ni Hermione, ni Ginny. Et sans doute pas Luna. Ni Lavande ou . . . Enfin bref, il y a des chances que ce soit un OC. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Retour à la normale**

Recroquevillée en chien de fusil au milieu du lit, je me serre contre le poil doux et brillant du chien. Ce dernier, sans doute motivé par mon geste, vient me lécher le visage à petits coups de langues affectueux. Amusée, je souris à moitié et repousse sa gueule avec gentillesse avant de nicher mon visage contre son poitrail.

- Reste comme ça, s'il te plait, murmuré-je. Juste comme ça.

J'ignore exactement pourquoi Sirius a cru bon de prendre sa forme animagus, mais il l'a fait, directement après m'avoir conduite jusqu'à la chambre. Il m'y a allongé, m'a enlevé mes chaussures et mes vêtements, puis m'a glissé entre les draps. Il est ensuite venu se fourrer contre moi et a pris sa forme de chien. Je me suis blottie immédiatement contre lui et son poil doux. Je me suis immédiatement sentie en sécurité, comme si j'avais eu plus besoin de la présence d'un animal que d'une personne. Peut-être que c'était vraiment ça. Et peut-être que Sirius l'a compris.

Le chien bouge un peu et pose sa tête sur mon crâne. Je passe mes bras autour du corps de l'animal et me laisse aller de nouveau. Ca doit bien faire la troisième ou la quatrième fois que je pleure. Les draps sont tâchés de sang, ainsi que le poil du chien, ce qui ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça.

Je n'ai pas encore parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'arrive pas à lui confier ce que j'ai fais, ma rencontre avec la Reine, le procès, l'exécution. Le rôle que j'y ai joué. Pourtant, Sirius parait comprendre que je n'ai rien vécu de gai, à la manière dont il s'occupe de moi. Nous sommes mardi après-midi, Sirius a sans doute d'autres obligations, et pourtant, il reste à mes côtés. Il me soutient, sans même savoir ce qui m'a mis dans cet état. Il se contente seulement de m'apporter une épaule pour pleurer, comme le ferait n'importe lequel de mes amis. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Avec lui, je me sens plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs. Le cœur gros, je ferme les yeux et plaque mon visage contre le ventre de l'animal.

J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment, car, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la nuit est tombée et je suis seule dans le lit. Sirius a tiré les rideaux de la chambre, et un faisceau de lumière apparaissant par la porte entrouverte éclaire légèrement la pièce. La tête lancinante, je m'assieds dans le lit et pose la main contre ma tempe. Mon crâne me fait mal d'avoir trop pleuré. Mon corps est lourd, comme supportant un poids qu'il n'est pas censé porté. Celui de la culpabilité.

Je repousse les draps et pose pieds à terre. Du salon, me parvient le bruit des bûches qui craquent dans l'être de la cheminée. La lumière mouvante que je vois vient du feu qui crépite joyeusement. J'attrape la première chose qui me passe sou la main, histoire de ne pas débouler dans le salon en sous-vêtements, et enfile ce qui se trouve être un tee-shirt à Sirius abandonné là. Puis, je pousse silencieusement la porte de la chambre. Sirius se trouve dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, regardant le feu danser dans l'âtre. Il semble plonger dans des pensées moroses.

Discrètement, je fais quelques pas dans le salon, puis je viens m'installer près de lui dans le canapé. Il me remarque et papillonne des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées, avant de poser son verre sur la table basse. Je m'approche de lui, jusqu'à coller mon corps contre le sien. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et me roule en boule entre ses bras. Il referme sa prise sur moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma tête.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiéter, chuchoté-je en plongeant mon regard dans les flammes. J'aurais dû t'envoyer un message de Vienne pour te dire que j'étais bien arrivée.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est fini maintenant, répondit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Le principal, c'est que tu sois revenue. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

J'hoche de la tête, sans réelle conviction. Il doit s'en rendre compte.

- Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Le mouvement des flammes dans la cheminée me rappelle d'autres flammes, plus grandes, plus majestueuses. Plus meurtrières. Ce qui est un crépitement chez moi, était de véritables craquements sur le bûcher. Mais l'odeur du bois qui brûle est exactement la même. Peu importe ce qui flambe . . .

- Amandine ?

Je sursaute, regarde Sirius. Ses yeux, de ce gris si étonnants à mes yeux de vampires, sont emplis d'inquiétude. Je desserre l'étau de mes bras qui retient mes genoux contre mon torse, et les passe autour de son cou, posant mon menton sur son épaule. Sirius me rend mon étreinte.

- C'était horrible, soufflé-je. Ce n'était pas un procès, c'était une exécution. La Reine n'a laissé aucune chance à William de se défendre. Je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, je ne le voulais pas de toute manière mais . . . Ce simulacre de justice . . . Ce chantage . . . Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?

Sirius plaque mon corps contre le sien avec plus de forces. Il ne pose aucune question. Il se contente d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit. Même si je ressens rien pour William, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle a troqué ma vie contre la sienne. Elle a utilisé ma vie pour asseoir son pouvoir, pour prouver aux vampires que quiconque se dressera contre elle, mourra. C'est une horrible femme. Une horrible femme.

Sirius continue à caresser mes cheveux. J'essuies d'un revers des mains les larmes qui coulent de nouveau sur mes joues.

- Elle a tenue à ce que ce soit moi qui exécute la sentence. Pour pouvoir quitter Vienne vivante, je devais témoigner contre William à ce soi-disant procès, et appliquer la sentence décidée. Cela a été la décapitation, suivi du bûcher. J'ai dû le tuer. De mes propres mains.

La main de Sirius cesse de caresser mes cheveux, pour reprendre son geste dans mon dos. J'agrippe sa chemise de toutes mes forces.

- Je le sais qu'il l'a mérité. Il a tué Fred et Betty, il a failli faire de même avec James. Avec moi aussi. Mais . . . Je ne trouve pas ça juste, la manière dont ça s'est passé. Je ne trouve pas ça juste, que ce soit moi qui est dû mettre fin à ses jours.

Sirius prend une profonde inspiration et m'écarte de lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et tient mon visage à hauteur du sien. J'essuies mes yeux encore ruisselant de larmes.

- C'est fini maintenant, ok ? Vienne est très loin, tu n'y remettras plus les pieds. William est fini, et il y a peu de chance que tu vois de nouveau la Reine. C'est terminé, d'accord ? Maintenant, pense juste à l'Angleterre, à moi, à nous. C'est fini.

Je suis touchée par ses paroles, un peu malgré moi. Était-ce tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre ? Je regarde autour de moi, les murs, le sol, les meubles et la baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin enneigé. Je regarde la cuisine, la table où trône encore les reste de repas de Sirius, la table basse avec le verre de whisky à moitié plein. Je pose les yeux sur l'homme qui me fait face. Je prends une profonde inspiration. J'acquiesce. Ce qui s'est passé en Autriche, c'est du passé. J'oublie.

Sirius me tend alors son premier sourire depuis mon retour. Je lui offre le mien en retour, bien qu'encore un peu hésitant. Il lâche mon visage et attrape ma main avant de nous lever du canapé.

- Allons dans la salle de bain, dit-il, tu ne ressembles à rien avec toutes ces larmes sur le visage. Et encore heureux que je ne tourne pas de l'œil à la vue du sang.

Je rigole légèrement, en imaginant notre vie si cela avait été le cas. Sirius aussi, alors qu'il me guide à travers le salon et la chambre, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il actionne la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique et m'assied de force sur le meuble qui jouxte le lavabo. Il attrape ensuite un gant de toilette propre, le passe sous l'eau chaude et vient se nicher entre mes cuisses pour me nettoyer le visage. Tout doucement, il passe le tissu moelleux sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer le moment.

- Tu nous a fichu une de ces trouilles, me dit-il soudain. Quand je suis rentré samedi et que j'ai lu ton mot, je n'ai d'abord pas trop su quoi faire. Je n'y croyais pas réellement. Je pensais à une blague. Et quand, au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai vu que tu n'apparaissais pas, j'ai rameuté tout le monde. Camille l'a très mal pris. Elle a failli tourner de l'œil. On a tous cru qu'on te reverrait jamais. On se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à un hibou pour faire le voyage entre Londres et Vienne. On a voulu aller te chercher. Remus nous en a dissuadé. Il a dit que tout ce qu'on arriverait à faire, ce serait de nous faire tuer.

- Vous n'auriez jamais trouvé la cité, dis-je. Le Palais est très bien protégé, seuls les vampires et leurs Calice peuvent y entrer.

- Alors, j'aurais pu.

- Non, pas sans moi.

Sirius opine, alors qu'il se baisse pour rincer le gant. L'eau rougeâtre disparait dans le siphon. Sirius se redresse pour recommencer à me nettoyer le visage. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux. J'entends alors les battements du cœur de Sirius s'accélérer, son odeur changer légèrement. Il est anxieux. Je me demande à quoi il pense.

- J'ai cru devenir fou, une fois qu'ils sont partis. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul ici. J'avais l'impression de te voir partout.

J'ouvre les yeux, alors qu'il abaisse la main. Il laisse le gant tomber dans le lavabo puis m'attire brutalement contre lui, avant de m'embrasser furieusement. Son baiser à un goût de panique, de précipitation, comme si c'était le dernier. Comme s'il pensait que c'était le cas. Il se recule. Je vois une larme rouler hors de ses yeux. Emue, je cueille la goutte d'eau du bout de mon doigt.

- Ne me refais jamais ça, chuchote-t-il. Ne me quitte pas, ne . . . Pars pas sans prévenir, ne pars pas sans moi. Je . . .

A bout de souffle, il baisse la tête et pose son front contre le mien. Il ferme les yeux pour évacuer les larmes qui perlent au coin, puis les rouvre, une lueur décidée dans le regard.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y penser pendant tout ce temps passé seul, et je suis sûr de ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Peu importe que les gens trouvent ça stupide.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit, pourtant, je sens que c'est important pour lui. Alors j'ouvre mes oreilles toutes grandes.

- Epouse-moi, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ?

- Je m'en fiche que tu trouves ça précipité et idiot de se marier aussi vite après notre rencontre, je sais que tu penses ça du mariage de Lily et James, mais j'en ai rien à faire, se met-il subitement à crier Je t'aime, je sais que c'est toi celle avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie, et j'ai pas peur de le dire ou de le prouver aux reste du mon . . .

Je l'arrête dans sa plaidoirie en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut, tais-toi. A crier comme ça, tu vas rameuter les voisins. Et ce que je pense du mariage de Lily et James n'a rien à voir avec nous. Je suis un vampire et tu es mon Calice, le seul homme au monde que j'aimerais jamais. Lily et James n'ont pas la chance d'avoir cette certitude, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète du bienfondé de leur union. Mais toi et moi, c'est différent.

Je plaque un baiser sur la bouche d'un Sirius muet comme une carpe.

- Alors bien sûr que je t'épouserai, nigaud.

**O0o0O**

Je pousse la porte de la boutique et la musique de la panthère rose que je connais par cœur retentit. Le magasin semble vide à première vue, pas de clients, et personne derrière le comptoir. C'est normal, à l'heure de l'ouverture. Je m'approche de la vitrine où les bacs de glaces parfumées s'alignent. Certains emplacements sont vides, ce qui me laisse deviner que la personne qui est de service aujourd'hui est partie chercher de quoi combler les trous. Je redresse la tête. Rien n'a changé dans la boutique. Je ne suis partie que quelques jours, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé des années. Je m'attends à ce que tout ce que je connais ait changé. Un peu comme moi, au fond.

Un bruit provient de l'escalier qui mène à l'appartement du dessus. Le rideau s'ouvre, laissant passer un empilement de boites surmontant une paire de jambes. Je souris, amusée devant les mouvements titubants de la personne, et m'approche sans bruit. D'un geste expert, j'attrape les boites.

- Qu'est-ce que . . . ? S'étonne immédiatement la blonde qui apparait soudainement, une fois les boites disparues de ses bras.

Je pose le chargement sur le comptoir vide et fait face à une Camille aux yeux exorbités et à la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je suis rentrée, dis-je tout simplement.

Pas plus de trois secondes passent, pendant lesquels nous nous regardons sans dire un mot et sans faire un geste, avant qu'elle ne me saute dans les bras en criant de joie. Je la réceptionne avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

- Je le savais qu'ils ne te feraient pas de mal ! S'écrie-t-elle tout près de mon oreille sensible. Je le savais !

- Oui, fais-je en la repoussant gentiment, mais ce n'est pas comme si il n'était rien arrivé.

Surprise par ce que je dis, Camille me regarde avec intensité. Après m'avoir scruté de haut en bas, elle semble remarquer qu'effectivement, je ne suis pas comme avant. Elle fronce des sourcils et me guide jusqu'à la table la plus proche, où nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre. Je pose mes mains sur la table, et elle les enferme entre les siennes, comme pour me protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix grave. Ton message disait que la Reine voulait t'exécuter. Pourquoi ?

Je soupire, et lui explique :

- Lucinda est venu me chercher à temps. Elle savait que la Reine envoyait des vampires pour me tuer, et elle avait arrivé avant eux. Elle m'a expliqué que le procès de William avait lieu deux jours plus tard et que nous devions être en Autriche au plus vite. Nous sommes parties à peine vingt minutes après son arrivée. Nous sommes ensuite parties pour Vienne.

Camille secoue la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je n'ai pas répondu à sa question.

- Avec les crimes qu'avaient commis William, il était clair qu'il allait être exécuté. Et quand un vampire est tué, par décision de justice, la Reine fait exécuté aussi toutes ses créations. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait envoyé des vampires à ma poursuite.

Camille relâche mes mains et s'enfonce dans sa chaise, perturbée.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as même protégée les élèves de Poudlard de William. Pourquoi vouloir ta mort.

- C'est leur loi, dis-je. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Et aussi, je soupçonne qu'elle ait peur que les idées de William ne déteignent sur moi. Ou autre chose . . .

Je repense à ce que m'a dit William, juste avant de mourir. Il a laissé entendre qu'il existait un lien entre les vampires et leurs créateurs, un lien particulier. Mais on n'a jamais fait mention de cela devant moi, alors peut-être que je me fais des idées. Ou que William a tenté de me perturber, pour m'empêcher de le décapiter.

- Ou quoi ? Demande Camille. A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Il s'est passé un truc en particulier ?

Je la regarde, hésitant sur ce que je dois lui dire. Mais je sens que je peux lui confier mes doutes. C'est toujours à elle que je me suis ouverte, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer aujourd'hui ? Je m'avance un peu, m'appuyant sur la table.

- Effectivement, il s'est passé quelque chose, dis-je. Avant de mourir, William a fait mention d'un lien particulier entre un vampire et son créateur. J'ignore de quoi il parlait, mais . . . Si c'est vrai, c'est peut-être à cause de ça que la Reine a peur de moi, dans une certaine mesure. Comme si j'étais capable de faire la même chose que William.

Camille éclate de rire.

- Si la Reine te connaissait aussi bien que je te connais, elle saurait que c'est impossible. Tu es incapable de faire de mal à une mouche !

Je soupire. Camille a tort. J'ai déjà éliminer deux êtres. C'est déjà deux de trop.

- J'ai tort, c'est ça ? Demande alors Camille, le visage grave. Je le vois dans ton regard.

- J'ai tué Betty, tu le sais.

- C'était un Faucheur, une créature malfaisante. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, elle aurait fait des victimes. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- J'ai aussi tué William.

Camille cligne des yeux, surprise.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire . . . Littéralement ?

J'acquiesce, sentant de nouveau la culpabilité me ronger l'estomac.

- C'est pour ça que je suis en vie, expliqué-je. La Reine a posé deux conditions à ma survie : l'une était de témoigner au procès de William, et l'autre de l'exécuter une fois la sentence annoncée. Il est mort hier matin.

La tête baissée, je sens l'une des mains de Camille se poser sur les miennes avec compassion.

- Là non plus, tu n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'était ta vie, ou celle de William. Tu n'as fait que te protéger. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de cela.

- Je ne m'en veux pas! Réfuté-je véhément en redressant la tête. William n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait mais . . . Maintenant je sais que je peux tuer. C'est . . . Ca n'a rien de difficile. Et regarde, je n'éprouve pas de remords.

Camille, lèvres pincées, serre fort ma main qu'elle tient.

- Ca peut se comprendre non ? Après tout le mal qu'il a fait, ne serait-ce qu'à toi. Comment pourrais-tu avoir des remords ? Il a failli te tuer, deux fois. Qui, à ta place, aurais réagi différemment ? Pas grand monde, crois-moi. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu serais capable de tuer des gens bien qui ne t'ont rien fait. Il y a une différence entre neutraliser des gens qui font le mal, et prendre des vies innocentes. Tu dois faire la différence entre les deux, d'accord ?

J'hoche de la tête d'un air absent. Elle a raison sans doute. Il y a une différence entre les deux. Mais comment savoir si je la fais, moi, cette différence ? Comment savoir si, dans un accès de colère, je ne pourrais pas mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un qui, au fond, de m'avait rien fait ? Difficile de savoir.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Le premier client de la journée entre dans le magasin, nous jette un regard, puis s'avance vers la vitrine pour faire son choix. Je me tourne vers Camille et lui souris.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de te laisser, tu as du travail.

- Ok, mais on se voit bientôt ?

- Bien sûr, fais-je en opinant de la tête, ce week-end. Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps avant. Et puis, Sirius et moi faisons une petite soirée, samedi. Tu viendras avec Peter ?

- Pas de soucis, je lui dirais pour ton retour par la même occasion, dit-elle en se levant de table. Alors, à samedi.

Me levant à mon tour, j'acquiesce. Après un dernier signe de la main, je quitte la boutique. Il est de toute façon l'heure pour moi de rejoindre l'Académie pour mon premier cours de la journée.

**O0o0O**

Au milieu de la foule de la cour de l'Académie, je repère un banc libre, si rare à l'heure du déjeuner. Sans m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, j'avance vers le banc d'un pas bien décidé, et y pose mon sac au moment où je l'atteins. A côté de moi, quelqu'un fait de même en même temps. Surprise, je relève la tête. Et sourcille en reconnaissant le profil du sombre Severus Rogue. Bien que nous soyons tous les deux dans le même département depuis près de six mois, je l'ai rarement vu d'aussi près. Il n'a guère changé depuis la seule fois où je l'ai détaillé, en le trouvant à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il semble seulement . . . Plus fébrile. Comme s'il était constamment sur ses gardes.

- Salut, dis-je, sans vraiment savoir quel comportement adopter.

Il me regarde avec animosité, puis s'assoit, posant son sac sur ses genoux sans me répondre. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour ne pas m'offusquer de son attitude. Après tout, nous n'avons été rien d'autre que des camarades de classe. Et Rogue est connu pour son comportement aussi asocial que le mien. Comment pourrais-je l'en blâmer ?

Décidée à moi aussi l'ignorer, je m'installe à l'autre extrémité du banc puis sors un épais bouquin de mon sac. Je ne suis pas souvent seule le midi, mais comme Chelsea ne savait pas que je revenais aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu autre chose. Elle déjeune avec des collègues autrichiens. Elle m'a proposé de venir mais j'ai préféré les laisser entre eux. Jouer la comédie devant une personne, ça va, mais devant une dizaine, c'est tout de suite moins facile.

Alors que je plonge dans le premier chapitre du roman que j'ai acheté il y a plusieurs jours, j'entends Rogue entamer son déjeuner à côté de moi. Un odeur de sandwich américain envahit mes narines. Je ferme brièvement les yeux pour apprécier les divers arômes de légumes, de viande et de pain. Bien que je ne puisse plus manger comme les humains, j'aime toujours l'odeur de la nourriture. Je trouve cela étrange, de considérer ce qui était vitale pour moi il y a quelques années, comme simplement décoratif à présent. Je peux poser un panier de fruits sur la table, mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de m'y servir.

Je rouvre les yeux et un mouvement attire mon regard. Rogue vient de porter son sandwich à sa bouche et la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcière descend légèrement. Sur sa peau, j'entraperçois une trace sombre, comme de l'encre. Il s'est sans doute tâché en cours en prenant des notes. Je pense brièvement à l'en avertir, mais vu la réponse que j'ai eu à mon bonjour un peu plus tôt, je décide finalement de m'en abstenir. De toute façon, il s'en rendra bien compte tout seul tôt ou tard.

Sans plus m'intéresser à mon voisin, je replonge dans mon livre. Je ne peux lire tranquillement que quelques minutes, puisqu'une voix m'interpelle soudain. Je relève la tête, en reconnaissant le timbre de James. Le grand brun me fonce dessus à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, et je ne dois qu'à mes capacités vampiriques de ne pas mourir écrasée par sa masse. Il finit par trébucher sur le banc, et manque de s'étaler de tout son long sur le pauvre Rogue. Je rattrape mon ami à temps, avant qu'un incident fâcheux ne se produise entre lui et l'ex Serpentard. Ca n'empêche pourtant pas les deux jeunes hommes de se lancer un regard haineux par-dessus le sandwich à moitié mangé de Rogue.

- Bonjour James, fais-je en l'aidant à se redresser. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille me lance un regard interloqué alors qu'il remet sa chemise en place.

- Comment je vais ? Répète-t-il. On s'en fiche de ça, c'est toi le plus important ! Comment ça s'est passé en Autriche ? Sirius m'a prévenu ce matin que tu étais rentré hier. Ils ne t'ont rien fait là-bas ?

Amusée, je souris en secouant la tête et me penche sur le banc pour récupérer mon livre que j'ai laissé là.

- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, dis-je en fourrant mon bouquin dans mon sac. Et je t'expliquerai tout ce week-end, quand les autres seront là. J'imagine que Sirius t'a parlé de notre petite soirée de samedi ?

James acquiesce d'un mouvement vif.

- Oui, Lily et moi serons là.

Je hisse mon sac sur mon épaule et fais face à James.

- Elle a quand même été cherché sa robe de mariée samedi, dis-moi ?

Un bruit sourd empêche James de répondre à ma question. Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers Rogue qui vient de faire tomber sa bouteille d'eau par terre. Il se redresse, les oreilles rouges. James se contente de lui adresser un sale regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi, mais je scrute le jeune homme un peu plus longtemps. Il semble embarrassé et un peu en colère. Etrange. Et surtout, dans son mouvement pour ramasser sa bouteille, j'ai encore vu la tâche sur son bras. Mais ça ne m'a plus l'air d'être ça. On dirait plutôt un tatouage.

- Non, elle a repoussé le rendez-vous, répondit James à ma question. Elle y a été lundi après-midi, avec Gabrielle Sanves. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle.

- Si, fais-je en reportant mon attention sur lui. Elle devait aussi y aller avec elle samedi mais Gabrielle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, c'est pour ça que Lily me l'a demandé. Bref, je suis contente qu'elle ait fait son choix. Tu l'as vu ?

James ricane au moment où Rogue quitte le banc et s'éloigne d'un pas pressé.

- Même pas en rêve, Lily refuse que je vois que ce soit qu'elle portera avant le mariage. Du coup, j'ai planqué mon costume chez vous.

Je rigolai.

- Eh bien, si ça commence comme ça, il va être bien sympa votre mariage. Ca se fait toujours à l'église ?

James opine.

- Lily a été voir le . . . Prêtre, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

- Avec sa mère, elles ont tout prévu visiblement. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une salle pour la réception et les décorations.

- Pas trop stressé ?

- Non, fit-il en haussant des épaules d'un geste nonchalant, ce n'est que dans trois mois, pas besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant.

- On en reparlera dans trois mois.

- Ouais, il y a des chances, répondit-il en rigolant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions sur le mariage ? Tu ne t'y intéresses pas autant d'habitude.

Je clignai des yeux, surprise. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait que j'étais plus curieuse que d'ordinaire à ce sujet.

- J'imagine qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé en Autriche, j'ai envie de m'intéresser un petit plus aux autres, dis-je, sans vraiment croire à mes propres paroles mensongères.

Mon explication semble le convaincre puisqu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions et qu'il m'invite à le suivre jusqu'au réfectoire pour lui tenir compagnie le temps du déjeuner. J'accepte et j'ai la surprise de constater en arrivant, qu'il a déjà prévu de déjeuner avec Sirius et Remus. Les deux garçons sont aussi surpris que moi en me voyant débarquer en compagnie de James.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas avec Chelsea ? Me demande Sirius en levant de sa chaise pour venir m'embrasser.

- Non, répondis-je après lui avoir rendu son baiser, elle avait déjà prévu de manger avec des collègues autrichiens. J'ai rencontré James dans le parc et il m'a proposé de venir.

- Tant mieux, ça nous fera passer un peu de temps ensemble, dit-il alors que nous nous installons.

Je m'assieds et tends un sourire à Remus qui me fait face.

- Bon retour en Angleterre, me dit-il, et toute mes félicitations. Je suis très content pour vous deux.

Je fronce des sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où il veut en venir. A côté de moi, James se trouve dans le même état, mais Sirius fusille son ami du regard. Le pauvre Remus ne semble pas comprendre. Puis, la lumière se fait dans mon cerveau et je me tourne vers Sirius, mécontente.

- T'as lâché l'info ? Susurré-je d'un ton menaçant.

Sirius affiche un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.

- On avait dit qu'on attendrait la soirée de samedi. Tu l'as prévu pour ça !

Sirius fit la moue, se sentant visiblement coupable vis-à-vis de moi.

- Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé. Mais, comprends-moi, je suis tellement heureux que je voulais partager ça avec Remus.

- Et moi, je n'ai rien dit à Camille ce matin. Elle va me tuer quand elle saura que Remus l'a appris avant elle.

- C'est si important que ça qu'elle le sache avant moi ? S'étonna Remus.

- Pour elle, oui, répondis-je d'un fataliste. Elle a des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet, et en tant que ma meilleure amie, elle exige d'être la première au courant.

Remus hausse des sourcils, décontenancé par la nouvelle, puis retourne à son ragout de mouton. A côté de moi, James, les sourcils froncés, lève la main comme pour répondre à une question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandé-je.

- On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

J'échange un regard avec Sirius, puis l'invite à tout dire à James d'un geste de la main, puisque c'est son meilleur ami.

- J'ai demandé à Amandine de m'épouser hier soir, lui apprend-t-il, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Et elle a dit oui !

James ouvre de grands yeux surpris, puis un sourire apparemment ravi s'étale sur ses lèvres.

- C'est génial ! S'exclame-t-il en me sautant dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Mouais, grommelé-je alors que James me serre si fort contre lui que j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'écrabouiller. On verra si vous serez toujours aussi heureux quand Camille m'aura dévissé la tête.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine pour la suite. Si je ne me trompe pas, je devrais attaquer avec le mariage de Lily et James. ^^

Bisous !


	41. Lily et James Potter

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous.  
Je sais que vous avez eu à attendre un peu plus d'un mois avant de pouvoir lire ce chapitre, mais c'est seulement parce que je voulais boucler mon roman, avant de revenir sur mes potterfictions. Maintenant que c'est chose fait, je peux me remettre à l'écriture de Love me tonight, sans me sentir coupable. =)  
Dans ce chapitre, rien de très intéressant. Son titre vous renseignera d'ailleurs assez bien sur ce que vous y trouverez.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Lily et James Potter**

Je ramasse les assiettes posées sur la table et range le tout à sa place, dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, avant de jeter un œil à travers la fenêtre. Le jardin est plongé dans l'obscurité depuis deux bonnes heures et un large croissant de lune illumine faiblement le tout. Je referme le placard en soupirant et entreprend de faire un brin de ménage dans la cuisine. Il est minuit passée et je suis seule à la maison puisque Sirius travaille. Cependant, il aurait dû être rentré depuis une heure, et je sais qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de trainer le soir, par égard pour moi. Je commence donc à m'inquiéter.

Je passe près d'un quart d'heure à récurer la cuisine de fond en comble à la main, avant de jeter mon éponge dans l'évier d'un geste agacé. La pendule qui trône dans un coin du salon affiche minuit et demi. Je lui lance un regard torve, comme si elle était la cause du retard de mon fiancé. Je m'adosse à l'évier et croise les bras sous la poitrine. Je pense à appeler Camille ou James pour partager mes inquiétudes, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. De toute manière, si il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Sirius, le Ministère m'avertirait au plus vite : je suis la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Je quitte la cuisine et vais me laisser tomber dans le sofa. Je ramène mes pieds sur le canapé et me recroqueville dans un coin en attrapant un livre de cours que j'ai laissé traîner là un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il sera toujours plus productif d'étudier plutôt que de tourner en rond dans la maison. J'ouvre mon livre à la page marquée et entame ma lecture, non sans avoir un peu de mal à m'y mettre. Je ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil sur la pendule, toutes les cinq minutes. Ce geste a malheureusement le désavantage de faire passer le temps moins vite. Je finis cependant par me trouver happé par le livre, et ne suis plus obsédée par la pendule.

Elle sonne deux heures du matin, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre enfin. Impatiente, je laisse tomber mon livre à terre et saute hors du canapé par dessus le dossier pour m'approcher de la porte. Je me fige lorsque Sirius en passe le seuil et que l'odeur du sang m'englobe avec force. Il en est recouvert, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le sien. C'est celui d'autres personnes. Il referme la porte derrière lui et se retourne d'un geste las. Je me précipite sur lui et l'attrape par la main pour le guider vers la salle de bain. Il se laisse faire.

Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, j'attrape ma baguette et transforme le bac de douche en baignoire en étain, avant d'actionner les robinets pour qu'elle se remplisse d'eau chaude. Je me retourne vers Sirius, qui s'est adossé à l'évier, les yeux fermés. Je m'approche et pose une main sur sa hanche.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demandé-je.

Il secoue la tête. Nous nous contentons de garder la même position, jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit remplie. Je ferme ensuite les robinets et revient vers Sirius. Il a commencé à enlever ses vêtements, s'est débarrassé de son uniforme d'Auror, et se retrouve en tee-shirt en en caleçon.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Il redresse la tête et me tend un sourire pâle.

- S'il te plait, dit-il.

J'acquiesce et ôte à mon tour mes vêtements. Sirius se glisse dans la baignoire fumante et je le rejoins quelques secondes plus tard. D'emblée, il m'attire contre lui, cale mon corps entre ses cuisses. Sagement, il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et pose son menton sur mon épaule. L'eau commence déjà à se teindre de rouge pâle par endroits.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demandé-je, soucieuse de vérifier que mes sens ne m'ont pas trahis.

- Non.

Les réponses laconiques et prononcées d'une voix basse m'indique qu'il ne souhaite pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Seulement profiter d'un réconfort humain. Je me laisse aller contre lui en soupirant, et décide de lui raconter n'importe quoi, ce qu'il me passe par la tête, histoire de lui faire oublier sa journée, pendant un moment.

- Remus est passé tout à l'heure, il t'a rapporté un carton de bièraubeurre des Trois balais, comme tu lui as demandé. Je l'ai mis à la cave.

Sirius ne réagit pas.

- Tu te souviens que j'avais rendez-vous avec le fleuriste aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je ensuite. J'ai choisi des œillets blancs pour mon bouquet et pour la décoration des tables. J'ai demandé à ce que on en prépare une pour l'accrocher à ton costume aussi.

L'emprise de Sirius sur mon corps se resserre. Parler du mariage semble lui plaire, alors je poursuis sur ma lancée.

- Je t'ai pris rendez-vous pour l'essayage, j'ai mis la date sur la table basse. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire s'il ne te convient pas, j'en prendrais une autre.

- Inutile, je m'arrangerai pour y être. Et ta robe ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Camille et moi iront à Salisbury le week-end de la semaine prochaine, il parait qu'il y a un bon styliste là-bas. On va aller jeter un œil sur ses créations.

Sirius opine de la tête, et je me retourne pour lui faire face. J'attrape le gant de toilette posé sur le rebord de l'évier, et entreprend de nettoyer le visage de Sirius couvert de sang. Ses cheveux aussi en sont pleins, il lui faudra un bon shampooing.

- Au fait, je dois partir à neuf heures, tout à l'heure, me rappelé-je soudain. Alors ne t'étonnes pas si je ne suis pas là à ton réveil.

- Où tu vas ? Demande-t-il, une lueur d'intérêt illuminant son regard.

- Aider Lily à décorer la salle de réception, répondis-je en souriant, heureuse de voir qu'il se remet de ses émotions.

Un vrai sourire heureux s'étalent sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- C'est vrai, dit-il, ils se marient demain. Ca m'était sorti de la tête.

0Oo0O

Baguette à bout de bras, tendue vers le plafond, je jette un œil à Lily, installée dans la même position que moi de l'autre côté de la banderole. Nous échangeons un sourire amusée, alors que Gabrielle Sanves, dans notre dos, nous indique si l'immense bande de tissu bariolée est droite ou pas. Nous tentons de l'accrocher au mur depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais Lily et moi n'arrivons pas à la mettre correctement.

- Lily, plus haut !

Relevant la tête, la future mariée jette un œil à son côté de banderole en obéissant.

- Très bien, Mandy, tu baisses juste un tout petit peu.

Comme Lily, je relève la tête vers mon coin de tissu et attire doucement la banderole vers moi.

- Là ! Stop ! Ne bougez plus, elle est parfaite. Je vais l'accrocher.

Figées, Lily et moi échangeons un autre regard, accompagné d'un sourire amusé cette fois-ci. Gabrielle s'avance entre nous et d'un coup de baguette, fixe la banderole au mur.

- Eh bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclame cette dernière. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait pas.

Lily et moi faisons deux pas en arrière et encadrons la jeune femme, le regard rivé sur le message inscrit sur le tissu blanc en grosses lettres multicolores. Le mur qui l'entoure est décoré de ballons de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs, ainsi que le reste de la pièce. La salle de réception est de forme rectangulaire. L'un des murs de la largeur est parcourut par un bar en bois que nous avons décorés de guirlandes lumineuses, lui donnant un petit air festif. En face, contre le mur opposé, une estrade en pin, surmonté d'un matériel hifi dernier cri. Une pile de trente-trois et quarante-cinq tours attendent d'être utilisées sur la table, à côté de la platine, et là aussi des ballons et des guirlandes égayent le tout. Au centre de la pièce, les tables sont collées les unes aux autres pour former une seule et gigantesque table où les convives s'installeront après la cérémonie. La nappe y est blanche et les couverts aussi multicolores que le reste de la décoration, notamment les roses installées à intervalles réguliers au centre de la table.

- Lily, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais il est midi passé, fait soudain Gabrielle en regardant sa montre avec attention.

L'ex-Gryffondor sursaute, s'empare du poignet de sa meilleure amie et tire dessus avec force pour regarder la montre par elle-même.

- Oh merde ! S'exclame-t-elle aussitôt.

Amusée, je sourcille en entendant une telle exclamation dans la bouche de l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef.

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi me préparer, poursuit-elle ensuite en relâchant le membre de son amie.

Gabrielle acquiesce d'un signe de la tête avec un sourire plus qu'amusé et toutes deux filent récupérer leurs affaires abandonnées dans un coin. Je les suis plus modérément, puis les accompagne lorsqu'elles sortent de la salle des fêtes louée pour l'occasion par le futur couple de jeunes mariés.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dis-je à Lily. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais en sorte que James arrive à l'heure.

Elle acquiesce d'un air qui me semble assez angoissé, puis je transplane. Je réapparais dans le jardin de ma maison et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée au moment où un bruit d'explosion retentit, provenant de mon salon. Sentant la peur m'envahir, je dégaine aussitôt ma baguette et me précipite dans la maison. J'y découvre un spectacle surprenant. James et Sirius se font face, baguettes pointées l'un vers l'autre, seulement séparés par le canapé. Et je suis au regret de constater que le reste de la pièce est, au mieux, en morceaux, au pire, en miettes. Les deux jeunes hommes, sans doute surpris par mon apparition, me lancent des regards paniqués. Pour ma part, la peur s'est faite la mal, laissant place à la colère et l'indignation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, espèce de débiles ! M'égosillai-je depuis le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Les deux garçons échangent un regard avant de constater le carnage qui les entoure. Notre horloge de salon est par terre, la balance a un mètre du reste du meuble, la table basse a perdu deux de ses pieds opposés et tient encore debout par je ne sais quel miracle, l'une des vitres de la baie vitrée est en miettes, certaines portes des placards de la cuisine pendent lamentablement ou sont tout simplement tombées par terre, tandis que la porte qui mène à notre chambre a mystérieusement disparu.

- Heu . . . , fait soudain Sirius, interrompant le long silence en cours. Je crois que notre entrainement a . . . un petit peu dégénéré.

Vu la manière dont je le regarde à présent, si mes yeux avaient été baguettes, il n'aurait pas vu le sort partir. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour dans un tel accès de colère. Mon cœur bat si vite et si fort qu'il pourrait jaillir hors de mon corps sans que cela ne m'étonne plus que cela, et ma main qui serre encore ma baguette se demande si je dois tuer mon fiancé maintenant, ou si j'attends de voir si le torturer avant ne serait pas plus délicieux.

- Un petit peu dégénéré ? Répétai-je, abasourdi.

D'un coup de baguette, je ferme la porte d'entrée que je me souviens à présent avoir laissé grande ouverte, et donc que mes voisins peuvent voir l'intérieur. Puis je fais deux pas en avant en direction de Sirius, qui semble comprendre qu'il ne m'a franchement pas mis en joie, et fait deux pas en arrière.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes sentis obligés de vous entrainer et de foutre la maison en l'air à _moins _de deux heures du mariage de Lily et James ?

James, l'air franchement embêté, range sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et regarde autour de lui avec inquiétude. Sirius fait de même et tente de me calmer.

- James était un peu tendu à l'idée du mariage qui s'approche alors on a décidé de se défouler un peu. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. On va tout remettre en place, ne t'inquiètes pas, quelques sortilèges de Réparation et tout sera comme avant.

Les battements de mon cœur se calment un peu et mes doigts relâchent peu à peu leur emprise sur ma baguette.

- Tu as deux minutes pour remettre ce salon en état, et pas une seconde de plus.

Sirius acquiesce, tapote mon épaule en passant à côté de moi et fait signe à son ami de lui filer un coup de main. Je les suis des yeux, toujours furieuse, avant de me détendre un peu.

- Dis donc, chuchote James à l'oreille de son ami, oubliant sans doute que je peux les entendre, elle est pas commode ta vampire. Elle oublie que nous sommes des sorciers ou quoi ?

James glapit ensuite, quand un maléfice de Pincement de mon cru lui chatouille l'arrière train.

O0o0O

- Arrête d'y toucher, dis-je à James en lui tapant sur la main.

Ce dernier obéit en grimaçant, je lui remets son nœud papillon en place, puis passe les mains sur sa veste noire pour la lisser. Nous sommes dans l'église où James et Lily ont prévus de s'unir. Comme toute la famille de Lily est moldue, il aurait été compliquée de faire ça dans le jardin des Potter, avec des verres qui se remplissent tous seuls, et les sorciers mâles en robes traditionnelles. Du coup, tous les invités des Potter se retrouvent à jouer aux bons petits moldus. Une chance qu'aucun d'eux ne soit plus raciste que la moyenne. Cependant, une autre petite cérémonie, privé celle-ci, aura lieu demain chez Lily et James, pour officialiser leur union sorcière.

James à peu près habillé convenablement, je passe derrière lui pour rejoindre Sirius, droit comme un piquet, et témoin de son mariage. Je vérifie chez lui aussi, que sa tenue est correct, alors que les premiers invités commencent à s'installer dans l'église.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais vraiment très jolie dans cette tenue ? Murmure Sirius à mon oreille en se penchant vers moi.

- Toi, c'est pas le moment, répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Sirius se recule, fronçant des sourcils, mécontent du ton que j'ai employé envers lui. Il croyait quand même pas que j'allais oublier de si tôt l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé mon salon, non mais ! Sans parler du trac extrême dans lequel il avait collé James, en lui disant des choses qui ne sont pas à dire à un futur marié. Est-ce que j'ai dit à Lily qu'elle était sur le point de se passer la corde au cou, moi ?

Je lève les yeux pour regarder Sirius, tout en lissant sa cravate du plat de la main.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? Me demande-t-il.

- Au moins le temps de la cérémonie. Nous verrons bien par la suite.

Sirius roule des yeux, et je descends de l'estrade pour rejoindre Remus et Peter, installés au premier rang, sur la colonne de bancs de droite. Ils m'ont gardés une place entre eux, que je rejoins. Les parents de James sont à côté de Remus, et Camille s'est assise près de Peter. De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, les bancs se retrouvent peu à peu envahis par la famille de Lily. J'imagine que ceux qui s'installent au premier rang sont ses plus proches parents, donc sa mère et que sa sœur, que je l'ai entendu mentionner une fois, quand elle s'interrogeait sur la nécessité de l'inviter à son mariage. Visiblement, elle a finit par trancher en sa faveur.

Dans un silence complet, je regarde l'église accueillir les convives. Bientôt, le prêtre apparait derrière l'autel et échange quelques mots avec James. Je jette un œil à ma montre ; elle affiche quatorze heures. L'heure pour Lily de faire son entrée. Quelque part dans l'église, la marche nuptiale retentit, faisant taire les quelques conversations qui persistaient dans le sanctuaire, puis tout le monde se lève et se retourne pour assister à l'entrée de la mariée. Aux portes de l'église, Lily attend, les mains tenant son bouquet de lys jointes devant sa poitrine. A ses côtés, un homme de petite taille et au crâne dégarni, son grand-père paternel. Malheureusement, Lily a perdu son père quelques années plus tôt, décédé des suites d'une maladie.

Sur les notes de la musique, Lily et son grand-père remontent l'allée entre les bancs, entourés par le silence cérémonieux imposés pas les invités muets. James, toujours près de l'autel, suit le procession de sa future épouse d'un œil ému, les mains jointes devant son ventre, et un large sourire accroché aux lèvres, qu'il tente vainement de faire disparaitre. A côté de lui, Sirius me regarde, souriant lui aussi. Je devine aussitôt à quoi il pense, et ce qui a pu se passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée me passe aussitôt loin au dessus de la tête. Je lui rends son sourire heureux. Lily arrive finalement en face de l'autel. Son grand-père lâche son bras et l'embrasse sur la joue, avant d'offrir la mariée à son futur époux. James remercie le vieil homme d'un ton bas, avant que le couple ne fasse face au prêtre.

Tous les invités se rassoient à l'invitation de l'homme de Dieu. La cérémonie commence. N'ayant jusqu'à ce jour jamais assisté à un mariage, quel qu'il soit, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avant de mettre les pieds dans cette église. Je suis cependant surprise en découvrant que cette tradition est ennuyeuse et affreusement longue. A côté de moi, Remus pique du nez régulièrement, et il ne doit de ne pas ronfler dans l'église qu'à mes coups de coudes incessants. De l'autre côté, Peter et Camille regardent la cérémonie avec intérêt, m'étonnant par leur capacité à éviter l'effet soporifique de la voix du prêtre. Pourtant, à part eux, aucun autre sorcier ne semble ravi de rester assis plus d'une heure sur les bancs, à écouter la cérémonie.

Notre calvaire prend cependant fin plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement parfaitement audible pour mes voisins les plus proches que je me lève pour applaudir avec les autres invités, tandis que James embrasse sa toute nouvelle femme. Une musique joyeuse résonne alors entre les murs de l'église, alors que les témoins et les mariés passent derrière l'autel pour signer quelques documents, et que nous sortons de l'église. Une fois à l'air libre, je m'étire, les bras vers le ciel, en gémissant de plaisir.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit Remus à côté de moi, avant d'étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas aussi soporifiques.

- Tu dis ça pour moi ? Rétorqué-je en souriant.

Remus éclate de rire.

- Merlin merci, Sirius et toi avez opté pour une cérémonie sorcière, dit-il à mi-voix, craignant d'être entendu par les moldus qui nous entourent.

Je rigole à mon tour, puis notre attention à Remus et moi est attiré vers l'église quand des acclamations de joies retentissent et que du riz se met soudain à voler près des portes. Nous nous frayons un chemin entre les moldus et les sorciers pour rejoindre Peter et Camille qui arrosent nos amis de grains de riz blancs. Souhaitant participer à cette tradition, je pioche dans le sachet de ma meilleure amie, et vise soigneusement le couple. Un peu trop soigneusement même, puis que l'un des grains se glisse dans le décolleté de la mariée, faisant du coup exploser de rire les invités quand celle-ci se voit contrainte d'aller récupérer le petit vicieux.

O0o0O

Accoudée au bar, j'écoute Camille me raconter les derniers déboires qu'elle a subi au magasin ces derniers jours. Entre les gosses irrespectueux, les parents incapables de tenir leur progéniture en laisse, les vieux vicieux et les vieilles acariâtres, Camille semble en prendre pour son grade. Agacée, cette dernière fait tourner son vin blanc dans son verre, en maudissant les clients insatisfaits qui ne cessent de pousser la porte du glacier.

- Et toi, soupire-t-elle, comment ça se passe tes études ?

Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis plusieurs semaines, faute de temps. Ses horaires à la boutique ne sont pas forcément compatibles avec les miens, à l'UMS. De plus, nos vies de couples nous accaparent aussi assez souvent, surtout pour elle qui vit toujours chez ses parents et qui, donc, passe beaucoup de son temps libre avec Peter.

- Tout se passe bien, réponds-je en jouant avec mon verre à moitié plein, posé sur le bar. C'est un peu ennuyant puisque nous ne faisons que la théorie, mais il est prévu que nous commencions nos stages de pratique dès la rentrée prochaine, en septembre. J'ai hâte d'y être.

- J'imagine oui, fait Camille en se retournant pour regarder ce qu'il se passe dans la salle.

Sans que cela n'ait rien d'étonnant, les moldus et les sorciers ne se mélangent pas, à l'exception de James et Lily. Des petits groupes de discussion se sont formés, et le couple vole de l'un à l'autre, s'enquérant de leur bien-être et échangeant quelques mots avec eux. Près des portes de sorties, j'avise Sirius, Remus et Peter qui discutent, chacun un verre à la main. Leur sujet doit être assez distrayant puisqu'ils rigolent tous trois à gorges déployées.

Laissant de côté ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, je me tourne de nouveau vers Camille qui vient de vider son verre de vin blanc.

- Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, Bill te passe le bonjour.

- Oh ! s'exclame Camille, à la fois surprise et ravie. Comment va-t-il depuis le temps ? Il ne donne jamais de nouvelles.

- Il s'attend sans doute à ce que je fasse le hibou, dis-je en rigolant. En tout cas, quand je l'ai croisé cette semaine, il allait bien. Il stresse un peu à cause de ses examens qui approchent, mais il pense valider sa première année sans trop de difficultés. Oh, et il a une petite amie, une fille de sa classe. Jolie, je l'ai vu de loin, une petite blonde qui m'avait l'air assez énergétique.

Je cesse de raconter la vie de Bill Weasley quand la voix de James s'élève dans la salle pour nous prévenir que le dîner est sur le point d'être servit. Alors qu'il descend de l'estrade suite à son annonce, et qu'une bonne partie des invités s'avancent vers les tables pour trouver leurs places - si ce n'est pas déjà fait - je remarque du coin de l'œil un mouvement. Je tourne la tête vers les portes, au moment où deux hommes vêtus de vestes blanches et de pantalons noirs installent des plats sur la table. Je sourcille, amusée, en constatant que le timing de James est parfait.

D'un pas tranquille, Camille et moi décidons de faire comme demandé et cherchons nos places. Camille a vite fait de trouver la sienne, à côté de Peter à l'une des extrémités de la table. Remus se trouve en face d'eux. Je continue à chercher, et constate que je suis à côté de Sirius, lui-même placée à la gauche de James, en qualité de témoin. Sirius, déjà installé, se lève dès que j'approche et tire ma chaise pour me permettre de m'y installer.

- Miss, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, fait-il d'un ton ampoulé en me désignant l'assise.

- Cesse donc de faire l'idiot, dis-je en m'installant, non sans afficher un sourire amusée.

Il rapproche ma chaise de la table en rigolant, puis revient s'installer à côte de moi. Je jette un regard sur Lily et Gabrielle, sa demoiselle d'honneur, qui discutent l'une penchée sur l'autre, puis regarde qui me fait face. La femme au long cou et aux cheveux châtains coupés dans la nuque n'est autre que la sœur de Lily, Pétunia. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme massif, à la moustache brune, est son mari, Vernon Dursley. C'est ainsi que me les a présenté Lily, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors que nous échangions quelques mots après la cérémonie.

Sentant que je la regarde, Pétunia Dursley cesse de saccager la serviette en papier qu'elle semble avoir décidé de réduire en miette d'un geste mécanique, et lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui tends un sourire amicale. Cette dernière pince des lèvres et retourne à son manège. Décontenancée, j'hausse des sourcils, avant de me tourner vers Sirius qui a suivit le manège de la sœur de Lily. Nous échangeons un regard interloqué, ne comprenant guère ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Bizarre, souffle Sirius du bout des lèvres en se penchant sur moi pour que nous ne soyons que tous les deux à l'entendre.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, au moment où mon voisin de gauche me sers un verre de vin sans me demander mon avis. Ce n'est autre que le père de James, qui me regarde en souriant.

- Goûtez-le, Amandine, me conseille-t-il, il est excellent. Il faut goûter une telle cuvée une fois dans sa vie. Ah toi aussi, Sirius, donne moi ton verre.

Je souris, avant de me tourner vers Sirius qui tend son verre à Mr Potter, et qui le récupère rempli à moitié de vin. Je le supplie du regard de me venir en aide. Comprenant, il me tapote amicalement le genoux avant de vider son verre de vin d'une traite, pendant que le père de James a le dos tourné. Puis, il échange nos deux verres.

- Oh quelle descente ! S'exclame Mr Potter en avisant mon verre vide, une fois qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à moi. Mais faites attention quand même, ils sont traitres ces vins. Un autre verre ?

Alors que Mr Potter tend sa bouteille, je pose la main sur mon verre en souriant.

- Non, c'est très gentil, mais je n'aime pas trop boire.

Ou manger d'ailleurs.

- Mais il était excellent, il n'y a qu'à voir à quelle vitesse je l'ai bu.

Mr Potter me lance un regard surpris, puis il hausse des épaules, avant de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Soupirant de soulagement, j'ôte mes mains du verre, et croise le regard éberlué de la sœur de Lily. Je fais une grimace pouvant signifier bon nombres de choses, avant de me tourner vers les plats débordant de nourritures. Puisque tout le monde me prend pour un être humain, je dois remplir mon assiette de nourriture, et la vider régulièrement sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ca ne m'empêche pourtant pas de commencer par l'entrée et d'attraper une coquille Saint-Jacques brûlante que je dépose dans mon assiette. A côté de moi, Sirius prend la même chose.

- Prêt à être gavé comme une oie ? Demandé-je du bout des lèvres, sans une once de plaisanterie.

- Prêt, soupira-t-il. Mais si tu pouvais utiliser un sort de disparition de temps en temps, je ne serais pas contre.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, consigne de Lily et James.

Sirius me jette un coup d'œil étonné, avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche et me faire voir un bout de sa baguette.

- Tu l'as emmené ? Chuchoté-je furieusement. Ils l'ont interdit !

- Lily l'a interdit, nuance. James a prit la sienne lui aussi, ainsi que Remus et Peter. Juste au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ? Fis-je. T'as peur de recevoir un bout de poulet dans les cheveux ? On est entourés de moldus ici, pas de Mangemorts !

Sirius roule des yeux.

- Lily ne verra rien, c'est promis. De plus, je te rappelle que je suis apprenti auror, il serait suicidaire pour moi de sortir sans ma baguette.

Je décide d'arrêter d'essayer de convaincre me tête de bois de petit-ami à ce moment-là. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il trouvera quoi répondre. Alors, au lieu d'insister, je reporte mon attention sur mon repas, ainsi que sur ma voisine de face. Je la regarde d'un œil agacé, puis me donne comme mission pour la soirée de la faire parler. Ce qui, au vu de la tronche qu'elle tire, risque d'être un sacré challenge.

O0o0O

- Oui, j'ai entendu quelques chansons de ce groupe, dis-je. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup, parce que je ne suis pas très portée sur la musique, mais le peu que j'en ai entendu m'a semblé pas mal. Ils ont cessés de jouer ensemble, c'est ça ?

La femme en face de moi acquiesce tout en tentant d'empêcher son fils d'un an passé de quitter ses genoux. Elle est une amie des parents de Lily que je viens de rencontrer. Elle est assise à côté de Pétunia à table et, voyant que malgré tous mes efforts, la sœur de Lily ne m'adresse pas un seul mot, semble m'avoir pris en pitié et répond à sa place.

- L'un des membres a joué en solo ensuite, mais il s'est arrêté à présent. Cependant, il y a des rumeurs qui court comme quoi John Lennon pourrait se remettre à la chanson.

J'opine, trempant mes lèvres dans mon verre d'eau sans y boire une goutte. Si elle et moi, nous sommes venues à discuter musique, c'st parce que l'une des chansons de ce fameux John Lennon passe en ce moment, un ode à la paix d'après ce que je comprends.

- _Imagine _est l'une de ses plus belles chansons de mon point de vue, continue la moldue dont j'ignore le nom.

Souriante, je ne peux que lui concéder cette affirmation. Je la trouve moi aussi, très jolie cette chanson. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule tandis qu'une autre apparait sous mon nez, en une invitation à danser. J'attrape la main que Sirius me tend, puis quitte la table non sans m'excuser auprès de la femme, avant de rejoindre la piste de danse. Sirius se glisse entre les danseurs, et se rapproche de Lily et James, collés l'un contre l'autre, avant de me serrer contre lui et de tanguer sur le tempo lent. Une main glissée dans le bas de mon dos, et l'autre serrant la mienne contre sa poitrine, il me sourit d'un air tendre. Inconsciemment, je me perds dans son regard aimant, et pose mon front contre le sien, tout simplement heureuse et comblée à cet instant. Je ferme alors les yeux et profite de la chanson et de la danse, respirant l'odeur de Sirius. Habituée que je suis à l'avoir constamment autour de moi, j'en avais oublié à quel point son parfum est enivrant. Une chaleur habituelle se répand dans mon corps, alors que ma gorge me brûle agréablement.

Rouvrant les yeux, je repousse ma soif de sang et me hisse légèrement pour déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de mon fiancé. Il rouvre ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé, surpris, avant d'esquisser une moitié de sourire attendri. Alors que la chanson joue ses dernières notes et qu'une autre commence, Sirius m'embrasse à son tour, bien plus passionnément que moi. Le tempo de la chanson se faisant plus entrainant que le slow précédant, il ne garde ensuite qu'une de mes mains dans la sienne et me fait tourner sur moi-même, m'arrachant un éclat de rire.

Nous dansons ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant que Sirius ne ressente l'envie pressante d'utiliser les toilettes. Certainement une cause de tous les verres d'eau et autres alcools qu'il a dû ingurgiter à ma place. Amusée, je rejoins ma place et retrouve la moldue fan des Beatles qui s'occupe de son fils et tente de le convaincre de manger un morceau, ce qu'il a refusé de faire pendant tout le dîner. La laissant à ses soucis de mère, je me tourne vers Pétunia, n'ayant toujours pas décidé de baisser les bras. Elle regarde les danseurs évoluer d'un air ennuyé.

- Vous n'aimez pas danser ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle me lance un bref coup d'œil agacé, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la piste de danse. Je roule des yeux, devant son comportement immature. Et c'est à ce moment-là que la voix de Lily retentit derrière moi.

- Pétunia, c'est _toi _qui a tenu à venir à mon mariage, alors si tu pouvais au moins échanger deux mots avec les invités de James, ainsi que mes amis, ce serait appréciable.

Pétunia lève un regard torve sur sa sœur qui s'est assise à côté de moi.

- Maman m'a obligé à venir, lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût. Jamais je n'aurais mis volontairement ici les pieds, entourée de tous ces . . . Gens.

Je fronce des sourcils en l'entendant buter sur le dernier mot, alors qu'elle regarde toute la salle comme s'il n'y avait que là que des putois odorants. A côté de moi, Lily soupire.

- Je suis désolée, Mandy, ma sœur est irrécupérable. Je te conseille d'essayer de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je la regarde en acquiesçant, puis elle se lève non sans un regard furieux envers sa sœur. Je regarde de nouveau Pétunia, devinant soudain le problème de la jeune femme. Je croise les bras et les pose sur la table, scrutant pétunia avec attention. A côté d'elle, Vernon passe un bas protecteur sur ses épaules, comme si ça allait m'empêcher de la percer de mon regard, tout en me fusillant des yeux.

- Vous nous détestez.

Ce n'était pas une question, seulement une affirmation, suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Pétunia sur moi. Et, enfin, l'obliger à me parler.

- Vous n'êtes que des monstres, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Vous ne devriez même pas exister.

Une grondement sourd de colère m'échappe à ces mots. Le couple me regarde d'un air incrédule. Si elle pense que les sorciers sont des monstres, que dirait-elle de moi en découvrant ma vraie nature ? Moi, qui ne suis plus humaine. Je leur tends alors un sourire ambigu en me relevant. Posant les mains à plat sur la table, je me penche vers eux, suffisamment proche pour que seuls eux entendent ce que j'ai à dire.

- Si les sorciers comme nous sont des monstres à vos yeux, que pensez-vous de ceux qui tuent dix moldus comme vous par jours, et sans aucuns remords ?

Pétunia se met à trembler, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de riposter.

- Nous savons qu'une guerre sévit chez vous, mais nous ne sommes pas concernés.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement.

- Vous ne direz plus la même chose quand vous mourrez sous la baguette d'un mauvais sorcier, qui s'amusera longuement avec vous avant de vous délivrer en vous tuant.

Sur ces mots, et parce que j'ai la sensation que je ne me contrôlerai pas très longtemps, je quitte la table rapidement, avant de sortir de la salle des fêtes. La nuit est tombée depuis des heures, et le fond d'air frais me permet d'apaiser mes nerfs. Je comprends à présent à peu mieux pourquoi Lily a hésité à inviter sa sœur. Cette dernière est raciste, ainsi que son mari sans aucun doute. Rien qui ne pouvait convaincre Lily de leur proposer de côtoyer les sorciers qu'ils haïssent tant.

Plus calme, j'inspire profondément et expire, avant de me tourner vers le bâtiment auquel je faisais précédemment dos. Je pense alors à mon propre future mariage, qui aura lieu dans deux mois, et qui sera bien différent de celui-ci. Je souris, sentant la hâte et l'angoisse comprimer mes entrailles à l'idée que je serais bientôt Mme Amandine Black.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Je sais qu'il ne se passe rien de très épique, et malheureusement ça va durer encore comme ça pendant un petit moment. La fin de la fic se concentrera principalement sur la vie de nos héros. Cependant, je vous rassure, il y aura toujours un peu d'action. ^^

A bientôt (je vais essayer de vous écrire un autre chapitre avant quinze jours).


	42. Cérémonie intime

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Vous voyez, comme promis à certains, j'ai mis moins de deux semaines pour vous donner le prochain chapitre. ^^ Bon, il est un petit plus court que les autres, mais c'est parce que je voulais seulement y mettre le mariage de Sirius et Mandy, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Pendant que j'y pense d'ailleurs, pour la robe de mariée de Mandy, si vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble réellement, je peux vous montrer une photo (vive Google image xD).

Au prochain chapitre, que je vais aussi essayer de vous écrire avant quinze jours, on entendra parler de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Cérémonie intime**

Une petite fille hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, comme si elle souffrait milles morts. Pourtant, sa mère vient seulement de refuser de lui acheter les bonbons qu'elle a véhément réclamé. Et au vu du sur-poids qui menace la fillette, la mère a bien raison de résister au caprice de sa gamine, qui vient de se laisser tomber par terre pour s'y rouler tout son soul en continuant de beugler comme un veau qu'on mène à l'abattoir. La mère, derrière son caddie, hésite visiblement sur la conduite à tenir devant le spectacle honteux que présente sa fille. Elle me jette un regard, depuis l'autre bout du rayon, comme si elle me demandait la solution à son problème. Une boite de gâteaux à la main, j'hausse des épaules en réponse à sa question muette. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude des enfants, et quand j'en vois certain, ça me donne pas du tout envie d'en faire. Surtout une comme la blondinette qui continue de se rouler sur le carrelage crade du supermarché moldu.

Je pose mon paquet de gâteau dans le caddie, les oreilles assourdies par les pleurs et cris de la petite fille, puis je m'éloigne du rayon, en priant Merlin pour qu'elle cesse rapidement de se comporter de cette manière. Je plains sa pauvre mère. Pourtant, dans le rayon suivant où je jette un œil sur les boites de céréales, je l'entends toujours, sauf que sa mère crie aussi fort qu'elle maintenant, pour tenter de la faire taire. Ma patience se met à couler à la vitesse d'un porte-avion torpillé. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le bruit plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, et la fillette est en train de me courir sur le haricot. Excédée, et ma patience ayant fini par atteint la limite zéro, je balance le paquet de céréale choisi dans le caddie, et abandonne le tout pour repasser dans le rayon précédent. La petite fille se roule toujours au sol, et sa mère essaye de la remettre debout en la tirant par le bras.

- Carrie, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas te taire, oui ? Je t'ai dit _non_, et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! crie la mère presque aussi fort que sa fille;

M'approchant, je tapote légèrement l'épaule de la mère, qui finit par se redresser et m'adresser un regard interrogateur.

- Vous permettez que j'essaye ? Les enfants ont souvent tendance à écouter ceux qui ne leurs sont pas familiers, dis-je, en me souvenant de mes cours de sociologie de l'UMS.

La mère hésite un instant, avant de soupirer et de lâcher le bras de sa fille pour me laisser la place. Je m'agenouille alors auprès de la gamine qui continue son cirque, et attrape son menton entre deux doigts pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Surprise, la gamine en oublie de continuer à beugler, et se retrouve immobilisée par ma poigne. Je prends ensuite le regard le plus noir que j'ai en stock, avant de décider d'utiliser aussi mon charisme.

- Une gentille fille comme toi ne devrait pas offrir de tels spectacle dans un lieu public, surtout pour une simple affaire de bonbons. Une gâterie, ça se mérite ma petite, et pour l'instant, c'est loin d'être ton cas. Alors tu vas te relever, arrêter de crier, t'excuser auprès de ta mère et lui promettre de ne jamais recommencer, c'est compris ?

Les yeux exorbités, la petite fille hoche lentement la tête, signifiant par là son accord. Je relâche son menton et me redresse, puis me tourne vers sa mère. Cette dernière, sans doute touchée par mon charisme, me regarde d'un air éberluée. Je lui adresse un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre le rayon où j'ai abandonné mon caddie. Je peux ensuite terminer mes courses dans un silence bienvenu et en toute tranquillité.

Quand je pousse la porte de la maison près d'une heure plus tard, je constate que Sirius n'est pas rentré de sa visite chez Remus. D'un mouvement de baguette, je fais léviter les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils vont se poser en douceur sur la table. J'ôte ensuite ma petite veste en jean que j'accroche au porte-manteau et commence à ranger mes achats. Je viens à peine de commencer, quand un hibou vient toquer à la porte fenêtre du salon. Je jette un œil surpris à l'animal, avant de lui ouvrir d'un geste de la baguette. L'oiseau s'engouffre dans la maison et vient se poster sur le dossier d'une des chaises, avant de me tendre l'une de ses pattes, où est accroché une lettre. Je détache la missive et il repart aussi sec. Je décachète ensuite ma lettre puis la lis. C'est une lettre de Bill, qui me répond tardivement, et qui accepte l'invitation à mon mariage. Je souris en pensant qu'à deux jours près, sa lettre serait arrivé trop tard. Je la replie et la fourre dans une des poches de mon jean, avant de continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Une fois mes placards pleins, j'entreprends de préparer le dîner pour Sirius. Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'espère seulement qu'il rentrera pas trop tard et que je n'aurais pas besoin de mettre le tout sous un sort de réchauffement. Il a tendance à rendre la nourriture aigre d'après Sirius. Ma casserole d'eau sur le feu, j'abandonne ma cuisine quand on sonne à ma porte. J'ouvre cette dernière, m'interrogeant sur l'identité de mon visiteur surprise, et me retrouve nez à nez avec un grand gaillard au teint bronzé, qui devrait se trouver en Autriche plutôt que sur le palier de ma porte.

- Tony ! M'exclamé-je avec étonnement, en ouvrant grand ma porte. Mais qu'est-ce que . . .

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase et me prend dans ses bras pour me faire tourner. N'ayant pas réagit assez vite, je ne peux que subir en criant de surprise.

- Félicitation ! M'hurle-t-il dans les oreilles.

Je le force à me faire redescendre, avant de constater la présence de Lucinda à deux pas derrière lui. Elle m'offre un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolée, mais Tony a tenu à ce que nous arrivions aujourd'hui plutôt que vendredi soir comme prévu.

Je balaye ses excuses d'un mouvement de la main.

- Pas du tout, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je vous en prie, entrez, ajouté-je en leur désignant le salon. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et propose à mes deux invités de mettre leurs affaires de voyage dans un coin du salon. Tony se tourne aussitôt vers ma cuisine, où mon eau est en train de faire de grosses bulles. Je me précipite dans la pièce pour baisser l'intensité du feu et fourrer mes pâtes dans la casserole. En même temps, j'allume sous la poêle et y pose un steak. Pendant ce temps, Tony et Lucinda se sont assis au plan de travail.

- Vous venez d'arriver, demandé-je, ou vous vous êtes arrêtés en cours de route ?

- Nous sommes passés en fin d'après-midi, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors on a visité un peu Londres. C'est une jolie ville.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête en remuant mes pâtes d'un coup de cuillère. Dans la lettre que Lucinda m'avait envoyé en réponse à mon invitation, elle avait ajouté qu'ils resteraient quelques jours en Angleterre pour faire un peu de tourisme, à la demande de Tony.

- Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami, dis-je en laissant mes pâtes cuire tout doucement, et en m'adossant à la gazinière. Mais j'imagine que ce ne sera pas un problème, vous dormirez à tour de rôle.

Les deux opinent d'un mouvement de tête, au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser passer la silhouette de Sirius. Souriante, je me redresse et quitte la cuisine pour m'avancer vers lui. Il pose ses affaires sous le porte-manteau et jette un œil surpris sur celles de deux vampires.

- Bonsoir, dis-je, avant de lui expliquer. Tony et Lucinda sont arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et ton repas sera bientôt prêt.

Sirius regarde vers la cuisine d'un air curieux, puis reporte son regard sur moi avant de sourire avec tendresse. Il se penche et m'embrasse avec douceur, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je m'agrippe à son cou et lui rend son baiser.

- Tu es la meilleure, me glisse-t-il ensuite, avant d'aller saluer nos invités.

**O0o0O**

Je tourne le bouton de la douche et coupe l'arrivée d'eau, avant d'attraper la serviette posée sur le rebord du lavabo. M'enveloppant de cette dernière, je sors de la cabine et commence à m'essuyer, au moment où l'on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. M'interrogeant sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouve derrière la porte, je noue la serviette et l'ouvre.

- Coucou ! C'est le grand jour ! S'exclame Camille avec un sourire rayonnant en forçant le barrage de mon corps pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Je recule de deux pas pour la laisser passer. Étonnement, elle est déjà prête pour la cérémonie, vêtue d'une robe empire mauve lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Et elle ne semble pas vaciller sur ses talons haut, bien que je l'ai rarement vu porter ce genre d'accessoires. Camille referme la porte derrière elle, me regarde, jette un œil à ma tenue de mariée posée dans un coin, puis reporte son regard sur ma chevelure dégoulinante d'eau, avant de soupirer avec gravité.

- Vivement que Lily arrive, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra faire quelque chose avec ta tignasse.

Je fronce aussitôt des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire à mes cheveux ? Demandé-je avec prudence, alors qu'elle attrape une seconde serviette.

- Tu te rappelles de la soirée de Slughorn l'année dernière ?

J'acquiesce avec prudence, gardant un œil sur l'arme molletonnée qui, je le sens, ne va pas tarder à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ma pauvre tête.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait te les lisser de nouveau, comme cette fois-là. Ca t'allait vraiment bien.

Comme je m'y attendais, Camille commence à frictionner mes cheveux. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait absolument pas contrôler sa force et qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire bouger ma tête dans tous les sens, manquant de me filer une bonne nausée.

- C'est gentil de penser à moi, dis-je en l'empêchant de m'arracher la tête et en lui arrachant la serviette des mains, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lisser quoi que ce soit. Je veux garder mes boucles.

Étonnée, ma meilleure amie sourcille.

- Vraiment ? J'avais pensé que tu aurais voulu les voir disparaitre pour ton mariage, vu que tu ne les aimes pas.

Faisant la moue, je tire sur l'une de mes mèches qui se remet en place aussitôt que je la relâche.

- Je sais, mais je préfère être naturel. Pas de chichis aujourd'hui.

- C'est toi qui vois, fait Camille en se retournant pour sortir ma robe de sa housse de protection. Et si on commençait à te préparer, hein ? Remus et Peter s'occupent déjà de Sirius.

J'acquiesce et abandonne les serviettes pour enfiler mes sous-vêtements, non sans essayer de me soustraire au regard de ma meilleure amie, toujours aussi exempt de pudeur. Une fois en petite tenue, j'attrape la robe qu'elle me tend, et l'enfile avant de lui tourner le dos et de soulever mes cheveux pour qu'elle remonte la fermeture éclair. Je laisse ensuite retomber ma tignasse et me regarde dans le miroir. Comme j'ai voulu un mariage simple, j'ai choisi ma robe en conséquence. Pas de dentelles, de perles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre. Elle est blanche, bien sûr, pour coller à la tradition, mais la robe tombe de manière régulière et droite avant de faire une petite corolle à terre autour de mes pieds, et seule une petite chaine à mailles d'argent soulignant ma poitrine casse la monotonie du vêtement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te faille te maquiller, dit Camille en m'arrachant à ma contemplation de ma tenue pour la regarder à travers le miroir. J'envie la beauté naturelle des vampires, ajoute-telle ensuite en soupirant.

Amusée, je secoue la tête, avant de lui faire face et de la dépasser pour enfiler mes chaussures plates, laissées à côté du seul meuble de la petite salle de bain.

- Voilà, je suis prête.

Camille me regarde de haut en bas, avant de secouer la tête d'un air fataliste.

- Tu n'as pas de bijoux ? Demande-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je lui agite mon poignet sous le nez, que le bracelet qu'elle m'a offert pour mes 18 ans n'a jamais quitté une seule minute.

- Je veux dire, _autre _que celui-là ? Fait-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je m'achète.

Camille hoche de la tête d'un air entendu. Elle me connait assez bien, elle n'aurait pas du avoir besoin de poser la question. Nous sommes interrompues quand on frappe de nouveau à la porte. Comme je suis prête, j'ouvre sans attendre et tombe nez à nez avec Lily.

- Salut ! S'exclame-t-elle. Ah, je vois que j'arrive trop tard.

Elle jette un regard appréciateur sur ma tenue, tandis que je détaille la sienne. Elle porte une longue jupe beige avec une fente sur le côté qui remonte jusqu'à mi jambe, et un débardeur blanc sous une veste assortie à la jupe. Tout le monde semble avoir compris ce que je sous-entendais par simplicité.

- Désolée, Camille a été plus rapide que toi, dis-je en la forçant à reculer pour que je puisse sortir de la salle de bain, ma meilleure amie sur les talons.

- Je m'y attendais, dit-elle. Je suis désolée pour mon retard d'ailleurs, James avait perdu une de ses chaussures.

- Je ne veux pas savoir où vous avez fini par la retrouver, vu le temps que cela semble avoir pris.

Lily éclate de rire.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire de toute manière.

Voilà qui renforce mon envie de ne _pas _savoir. Nous passons ensuite toutes les trois dans le salon, où seule Lucinda est présente, drapée dans la jolie petite robe noire qu'elle portait le jour de notre rencontre. Elle se tourne vers nous lorsque nous quittons la chambre, et je remarque immédiatement le petit paquet de tissu qu'elle tient à la main. Elle me le tend avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous ai entendu parler dans la salle de bain, me dit-elle. Ton amie Camille a raison, tu devrais porter des bijoux. Alors, je te prête celui-ci.

Surprise, je m'empare du paquet et déplie le tissu. Il contient un long collier de perle. Lucinda le prend et me le passe aussitôt au cou, avant de recommencer son geste afin d'avoir un deuxième rang. Elle l'arrange ensuite pour que le premier me tombe au ras du cou, et le second sur la naissance de ma poitrine.

- Merci, dis-je, c'est très gentil.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle au moment où Remus apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre.

Le jeune homme s'avance vers nous avec un grand sourire, puis s'adresse aux filles.

- Puisque Mandy est prête, nous allons commencer. Tout le monde est déjà en place, alors je vous propose de rejoindre vos sièges.

Lucinda et Lily s'exécutent aussitôt, non sans m'adresser un sourire, tandis que Camille s'attarde encore quelques secondes auprès de moi. Elle glisse son bras sous le mien et me fait face. Son sourire semble un peu amère.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit déjà là. Bon, en même temps, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te serais marié avant tes vingt ans.

Je ris légèrement. Moi non plus, si on m'avait dit ça deux an auparavant, je n'y aurais pas cru. Et certainement pas avec Sirius Black.

- Mais bon, je suis quand même heureuse pour toi. Tu vas avoir une famille maintenant, réellement.

- Cam', tu _es _ma famille. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme une sœur. Et tes parents ont tellement faits pour moi, que je les considère un peu comme les miens.

C'est au tour de mon amie de s'esclaffer.

- Ils doivent penser la même chose ! Tu verrais leur tête, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui vais me marier. Ma mère n'arrête pas d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Je jette un œil vers le jardin, où je sais que les invités sont installés, et attendent mon arrivée. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Mme Blaid pleurer. Je me sentirais mal à l'aise de la mettre dans cet état, même si ce n'est dû ni à la douleur, ni à la tristesse. Inspirant profondément, je me promets de ne pas la regarder une seule fois, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de se transformer en fontaine.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit finalement Camille, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

Nous échangeons un sourire, puis elle disparait dans le jardin. Remus s'approche de moi et me présente galamment son bras. Je l'attrape et nous nous mettons en position, attendant que le pianiste entame la marche nuptiale. J'avais longuement réfléchi au problème de mon entrée. La tradition voulant que le père ou un membre proche de la mariée l'amène à l'autel, j'avais été devant un problème, puisque je suis orpheline. Sirius avait alors proposé que l'un de ses amis le fasse. James étant déjà le témoin de mon fiancé, je m'étais tout naturellement tourné vers Remus, sans qui je ne serais sans doute pas là à l'heure actuelle.

Je ressers ma poigne sur le bras de Remus lorsque les premières notes retentissent dans le jardin. Nous entamons notre marche, lentement, comme lors de nos répétitions solitaires, histoire de pas nous planter royalement une fois devant le mage. Nous faufilons entre les deux rangées de chaises - peu nombreuses, il n'y a là que des amis, Sirius n'allait certainement pas inviter sa famille - et je garde mon regard droit devant moi. Tout au bout de l'allée, un petit chapiteau abrite Sirius, James, et le mage. Je me sens rougir sous les regards de l'assistance et en jetant un œil sur le côté, je croise le regard de Bill, assis à côté de Chelsea. Ils me sourient tous les deux.

- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop stressée ? Me demande Remus à voix basse.

- Pas le moins du monde. Tu sais, pour moi ce n'est qu'une espèce de formalité administrative. Je sais depuis longtemps que je passerais ma vie entière avec Sirius.

Remus semble trouver ma réponse plus qu'à son goût, et nous parvenons enfin près de des trois hommes. Remus me laisse, offrant ma main à Sirius, et se retourne pour prendre sa place. Camille se lève aussitôt et vient se poster derrière moi, un peu sur ma gauche. Je regarde Sirius. Il porte un costume à la coupe classique, veste et pantalon noirs, chemise blanche. Il a juste sans doute oublié consciemment le nœud papillon, et a laissé les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Nous échangeons un sourire, avant de faire face au mage. La cérémonie commence.

**O0o0O**

Le bruit des conversations recouvre à peine celui des couverts s'entrechoquant sur la table. Assise entre Sirius et Camille, je suis penchée sur mon assiette, face à Lucinda. De temps à autres, je fais disparaitre la nourriture d'un coup de baguette discret. Comme j'ai invité des gens qui ne connaissent pas ma véritable nature, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Même Lucinda et Tony sont obligés de jouer le jeu, ce qui n'a pas l'air de leur déplaire.

- Tout a été annulé, fait Lucinda en réponse à ma question précédente. Ma mère a été terriblement en colère. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit calmée à présent.

- Penses-tu qu'elle reprendra le projet un jour ? Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de faire connaitre votre existence aux sorciers, de vous mêler à eux.

- Oh sans doute un jour, oui, répond Lucinda en faisant semblant de boire une gorgée de vin. Mais pas avant au moins cent ans. Quand ma mère est vexée, elle peut être très mesquine.

Un sourire tout sauf joyeux retrousse la commissure de mes lèvres. La mesquinerie n'est sans doute que l'un des nombreux défauts de cette folle furieuse qu'est notre Reine. Puis, je me renfonce dans mon siège et jette un œil à mon assiette enfin vide. A côté de moi, Sirius, les joues rouges, raconte à Bill et Chelsea, assis en face de lui et James, l'une de leurs innombrables bêtises de Poudlard. Mon amie australienne n'en finit pas de rire.

- Il y a longtemps que ta mère est au pouvoir, fais-je, en vérifiant que personne toujours ne s'intéresse à notre conversation. Pour lui succéder, il te faudra attendre qu'elle disparaisse, ou elle pourrait vouloir te le passer de son vivant ?

Un sourire amusé s'inscrit sur son visage.

- Elle n'a pas besoin d'attendre d'être morte. Si le pouvoir l'ennuie, elle peut me nommer Reine et se retirer du jeu.

Espérons que ce jour arrive vite. Je préférerais avoir Lucinda comme Reine que sa folle-dingue de mère.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, fait soudain James en se levant en titubant, manquant de s'étaler sur la pauvre Lily assise à côté de lui. Je voudrais dire quelques mots.

Je fronce des sourcils. Vu l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel il est, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre son discours de témoin. Et en faisant le tour de la table des yeux, je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à penser ainsi. Seuls Sirius et Peter, aussi éméchés que leur ami, paraissent vouloir l'entendre. J'échange un regard avec Tony, lui suppliant du regard d'intervenir. Il se lève aussitôt, alors que James a entamé son discours.

- Je suis extrêmement heureux et honoré, dit-il d'une voix incertaine, d'assister aujourd'hui au mariage de mon meilleur ami et de ma petite vamp . . .

Tony arrive au bon moment, l'empêchant de dire le mot en entier. Il lui arrache son verre et le pose sur la table, avant de le forcer à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. Lily ne tarde pas à leur emboiter le pas. Le reste des invités éclatent de rire, sauf Sirius, qui semble vexé de voir Tony embarquer son meilleur ami pendant son discours.

- Toi, tu restes assis, dis-je à mon mari en l'attrapant par le bras, alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever pour suivre les trois autres.

- Mais, pourquoi Tony a empêché James de continuer à parler ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Et j'ai bien fait. James est trop saoul pour faire un discours honorable, et sans révéler des choses qu'il n'est pas censé dire.

Au regard d'incompréhension qu'affiche Sirius, il a trop d'alcool dans le sang pour comprendre tout ce que je viens de dire. Je soupire, en lui servant une seconde part de gâteau, histoire de l'occuper. Il ne tarde pas à se jeter sur son assiette. A côté de moi, Camille étouffe un rire amusée.

- Moque-toi tiens, dis-je en me tournant vers elle. On verra bien comment sera ton mari le jour où tu te marieras.

De l'autre côté de ma meilleure amie, Peter s'étouffe avec le contenu de son verre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait toi le mari en question, Peter, ajouté-je en rigolant devant l'air passablement mouillé que le pauvre affiche.

Camille s'empresse de déplier sa serviette pour limiter les dégâts et essuyer du mieux qu'elle peut, le vin qui s'est répandu sur la chemise de son petit-ami. Je la regarde faire pendant quelques seconde, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour découvrir la présence de Remus.

- Tu viens bien me suivre ? Me demande-t-il. Il faut que nous parlions.

Je fronce des sourcils, intriguée par le mystère qu'il fait, mais obtempère tout de même. Nous quittons la table et pénétrons dans la maison. Tony, Lily et James ayant investis le canapé, nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Remus referme derrière lui et je m'assieds sur le matelas, curieuse de savoir de quoi il veut parler. Il me rejoint ensuite sur le lit, et s'assied à côté de moi. Puisqu'il a l'air assez amusé, j'en déduis que le sujet n'est pas vraiment sérieux.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eus, lorsque nous avons quittés Poudlard il y a un an ?

Je papillonne des yeux, décontenancée. Remus et moi avons parlés de nombreuses choses à la fin de notre scolarité, mais j'imagine que ça doit être quelque chose d'important dont il veuille que je me souvienne. Seulement, le déclic ne se fait pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler, alors je secoue la tête.

- Je t'avais demandé si tu comptais dire à Sirius que nous ne sommes jamais véritablement sortis ensemble.

J'affiche des yeux ronds. Mince, j'avais oublié cette histoire !

- Mais pourquoi tu en parles maintenant ? interrogé-je, surprise.

- Parce que tout à l'heure, quand on aidait Sirius à se préparer, il m'a sorti une réflexion que j'ai trouvé étrange sur le coup. Il m'a demandé si ce n'était pas bizarre pour moi de le voir se marier avec une fille que j'avais fréquenté. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que j'ai pensé que tu ne lui avais sans doute pas parlé de notre petit arrangement.

- Effectivement, avoué-je, ça m'est un petit peu sorti de la tête. Et après, eh bien . . .

Remus rigole.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi j'avais oublié, jusqu'à ce que Sirius m'en parle. Et j'ai bien failli lui dire qu'il perdait la boule et que je n'étais jamais sorti avec toi.

Nous rigolons tous les deux en imaginant la tête qu'aurait tiré Sirius, si jamais Remus lui avait dit une telle chose.

- Je lui en parlerais dès demain, promis-je. Parce que ce soir, je pense que cela ne servira à rien.

- Oui, j'ai vu, il est dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé. James aussi d'ailleurs. Il doit certainement en train de se faire sonner les cloches par sa femme.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis me lève.

- Retournons auprès des autres, dis-je, avant que Sirius ne se fasse des idées sur ce qu'on fait, et qu'il débarque ici.

Remus opine, et nous sortons de la chambre. Dans le salon, il ne reste plus que Lily et James. Et comme 'la dit Remus, le pauvre garçon est en train de se faire remonter les bretelles. A la tête qu'il affiche, je ne suis pas sûre que tout ce que dit - ou plutôt grogne - Lily parvienne à son cerveau. Il aura sans doute un bon mal de crâne demain matin. Nous les laissons à leur dispute de couple, puis retournons dans le jardin, avant de réintégrer nos places respectives. Sirius se tourne immédiatement vers moi, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demande-t-il.

J'hausse des épaules, comme si le sujet de notre conversation n'avait pas été important.

- On en parlera demain d'accord ? Je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes tout ce que je te dirais ce soir.

Sirius louche sur le verre de vin qu'il tient à la main.

- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. On verra ça demain, dit-il en engloutissant d'une traite le contenu du verre.

En le regardant faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de marmonner :

- Eh bien heureusement pour lui que je ne m'appelle pas Lily Potter.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine !


	43. Faim

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Vous remarquerez que ce début de chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les précédents. Je commence à faire comprendre à tout le monde que la guerre est là, et vraiment là, et que leur vie ne tiennent que par quelques fils très fragiles. Tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain. Comme j'ai décidé de suivre la trame de l'histoire originale, vous n'êtes pas sans vous douter que ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant. Mais ce chapitre va aussi démontrer que tout n'est pas noir pour autant en temps de guerre.

Autrement, sur un autre sujet, j'ai commencé une autre potterfiction il y a quelques semaines, que j'écris au gré de mon inspiration. J'en suis encore au point où je peaufine mon plan de route. Cependant, ne possédant plus de bêta correcteur depuis plusieurs semaines, je me demande si je devrais pas m'en trouver un ou une autre. Donc, si il y a des gens intéressés, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me contacter par MP. Il est sans doute inutile de préciser que je recherche quelqu'un qui saura vraiment corriger mes fautes. Histoire d'avoir quelques infos sur cette autre fanfiction, je vous précise que cela se passera au temps des maraudeur et que celui-là mènera à un véritable UA.

Je remercie par avance ceux qui me répondront et je précise (puisque je ne l'ai pas fait) que si la personne a le temps et l'envie, je lui confierai la correction de toutes les potterfictions que j'écrirai ( et comme je fais aussi du HP/DM, vaut mieux être ouvert d'esprit).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Faim**

Une feuille de chêne marron volète devant mon visage, avant de tomber silencieusement à mes pieds. Je la regarde se déposer lentement dans la boue, le bas du visage cachée dans une écharpe que Sirius a absolument tenu à me faire porter, prétextant que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais insensible aux changements de température, que je ne devais pas faire semblant d'être humaine. Je relève la tête et jette un œil à mes amis qui tremblent de froid. Cette année, le mois d'octobre débute assez mal. Il fait aussi froid qu'en plein mois de décembre, et on s'attend presque à voir la neige débarquer sur notre bon vieux Royaume-Uni avec quelques semaines d'avance.

Sirius glisse sa main dans la mienne et entremêle nos doigts. Je sens sa paume gelée contre la mienne, sans en être indisposée. Je frotte sa main du bout de mes doigts, en un geste dérisoire pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur. James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Camille, Sirius et moi attendons dans la grande rue de Pré-au-lard, près des Trois balais, depuis une bonne demi-heure. Nous sommes venus suite à la demande du professeur Dumbledore, qui voulait nous voir tous les sept, sans nous avoir expliquer pourquoi. Nous sommes tous arrivés à l'heure, mais notre ancien directeur a quelques minutes de retard, et nous laisse grelotter dans le froid.

Soupirant, je laisse mon regard porter plus loin dans la rue, là où deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années s'envoient des plâtrées de feuilles boueuses au visage. Tous deux rient avec insouciance, et je sens un long frisson me parcourir le dos quand je me demande qu'elle genre de mère irresponsable peut laisser deux garçons aussi jeunes dehors à cette heure tardive. Minuit approche. Les deux enfants ne sont éclairés que par quelques réverbères déversant leur lumière jaunâtre sur les rues quasiment vides de toutes vies. Soudain, alors que je suis toujours en train de les regarder jouer, une porte s'ouvre, laissant passer la lumière de l'habitation vers l'extérieur, et une sorcière en sort. Je l'entends crier d'où je suis, grâce à mon ouïe vampirique. Elle est furieuse que ses fils aient réussi à échapper à sa vigilance, pour aller s'amuser dehors. Elle les ramène à l'intérieur, les tirant tous deux par les cols de leurs blousons, avant de refermer la porte de sa maison derrière elle. Le silence se réinstalle dans la rue, seulement brisée par le souffle du vent glacial qui fait voler les feuilles d'automne.

- Quel froid, chuchote Remus à côté de moi, en soufflant sur ses mains jointes, sans doute transi.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour abandonner ma main et se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille et calant sa main froide dans la poche de mon manteau, qu'il a réussi à atteindre. Sa jumelle est dans la poche de sa cape à lui. Je jette un œil à son profil. Il a le nez rendu rouge par le vent glacial, et il renifle de temps à autres. Il est en train d'attraper un rhume carabinée, voire la pneumonie, sur le professeur Dumbledore ne se décide pas bientôt.

Des bruits de pas dans notre dos me fait me retourner, quelques secondes plus tard. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche, empoignant ma baguette. A l'autre bout de la rue, une silhouette longiligne apparait, marchant d'un pas pressé. Mes amis suivent mon mouvement quand ils constatent mon attention accaparé par ce qu'il se passe dans leur dos. Nous laissons passer quelques secondes, juste le temps pour nous de reconnaitre la longue barbe argentée du professeur Dumbledore, et nous soupirons d'aise. Le voilà enfin. Rassurée, je relâche ma baguette, mais ne sort pas ma main de ma poche pour autant.

- Bonsoir à tous, et veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, fait le vieil homme en arrivant à notre hauteur. Une affaire urgente à régler à Poudlard. Mais allons plutôt nous réchauffer, vous voulez bien ? Je connais un pub qui nous accueillera non loin d'ici.

Sur ces mots, il reprend sa route. Nous le suivons. Il remonte la rue sur une dizaine de mètres, avant de bifurquer à gauche dans une ruelle, un peu avant la maison dont est sortie la sorcière furieuse quelques instants auparavant. La pénombre qui nous entoure aussitôt n'est guère rassurante, mais je fais confiance au directeur. Nous tournons une nouvelle fois, sur la droite cette fois-ci, dans une rue encore plus étroite où les poubelles débordantes font offices de restaurant trois étoiles au rats, puis le directeur pousse une porte en bois. Nous le suivons à l'intérieur, dans un petit cagibi où nous tenons tous à peine, avant qu'il n'ouvre une seconde porte. Celle-ci donne sur un pièce plus vaste dont deux des murs sont constitués de grandes cheminées où brulent des feux ronflants. De petites tables crasseuses sont installées ça et là, entourées de bancs ou de tabourets en bois. Tout au fond de la pièce, un long comptoir tout aussi sale que le reste. Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous invite le professeur Dumbledore, en tirant pour lui-même un tabouret à l'une des plus grandes tables.

Nous nous exécutons, et je me retrouve entre Sirius et Lily. Peter s'éloigne quelques instants, le temps de récupérer une chaise supplémentaire, et se faufile entre Camille et Remus.

- Désolé de vous donner rendez-vous si tard, continue le vieil homme en souriant avec indulgence. Vous vous demandez certainement ce que je vous veux, et pourquoi je fais autant de mystère.

James ricane à mi-voix.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je crois qu'avec vous, nous pouvons nous attendre à tout.

Nous rigolons tous plus ou moins à la réflexion du grand brun, y compris le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier se penche alors sur la table, y croisant ses mains aux longs doigts fins, avant de baisser légèrement la tête et de nous regarder tour à tour par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- J'imagine qu'aucun de vous n'ignore dans quel situation le monde sorcier se trouve aujourd'hui. La menace Voldemort est plus grande que jamais.

Autour de la table, nous sommes nombreux à frissonner à l'entente du nom honni. Personne ne le prononce jamais. Ou presque. Le directeur doit être l'un des seuls à pouvoir se le permettre, étant l'un des seuls à faire peur à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Certains d'entre vous ont déjà eus affaire à lui, et a souffrir de ses actes, plus ou moins directement, poursuit-il.

Son regard se pose alors sur moi. Je frissonne en me souvenant que le mage noir avait envoyé William, mon créateur, à Poudlard. Et que sans lui je serais encore humaine, et trois personne seraient encore en vies. A côté de moi, Sirius glisse l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et la serre brièvement pour me donner un peu de courage.

- Nous savons tous cela professeur Dumbledore, dit Remus. Mais quel est le rapport avec nos présence ici ce soir ? Et, où sommes nous ?

Le vieil homme sourit légèrement, avant de répondre.

- Nous nous trouvons dans le pub d'un très vieil ami, que vous connaissez peut-être, _La tête de Sanglier_. Il nous le prête, le temps de notre entrevue. Quant à notre présence ici, j'y viens. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Comme tous les autres, je secoue la tête. Alors, le professeur poursuit :

- L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète, que j'ai fondé moi-même il y a quelques années, à l'époque où Voldemort (nouveau frisson dans l'assemblée) montait en puissance. Cette organisation regroupe quelques sorciers et sorcières, ainsi que d'autres personnes ou créatures, qui souhaitent se battre contre les Mangemorts et leur maître, indépendamment du Ministère. Je recrute personnellement ces personnes.

Je plisse des yeux, commençant à entrapercevoir la raison de notre présence à Pré-au-Lard. La main de Sirius resserre sa poigne sur ma cuisse. Je pose ma propre main sur la sienne en réponse.

- Vous voulez nous proposer de devenir des membres de cet ordre, chuchoté-je.

- C'est cela Mme Black, confirme-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je frissonne à cette idée. Aucune des personnes autour de cette table, en dehors du professeur Dumbledore, n'a plus de vingt ans. J'ai moi-même fêté mes dix-neuf ans à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Aucun de nous n'est encore un adulte accompli, et le vieil homme nous demande de nous battre contre des sorcier puissants et dangereux.

- J'ai conscience du sacrifice que cela serait pour vous d'intégrer l'Ordre, poursuit le professeur Dumbledore, alors que nos mains à Sirius et moi s'entrelacent avec force. Je n'oblige personne à quoi que ce soit, la décision vous revient entièrement. Sachez seulement ceci : je vous ai choisi tous les sept, car je sais que vous êtes tous d'excellents sorciers, courageux et fermement opposés à la politique de Voldemort.

Je ferme les yeux, frissonnant de nouveau. Je voudrais qu'il cesse de prononcer son nom. Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre.

- L'Ordre n' absolument pas l'ambition d'envoyer de la chair à canon au front. Nos membres interviennent sur des missions où nous savons que nous avons une chance de faire basculer la balance du bon côté, de sauver des vies, et peut-être même, d'aider à arrêter des Mangemorts.

Il fait une pause dans son plaidoyer, nous scrutant tour à tour, décryptant les émotions de nos visages.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas de réponse ce soir, reprend-t-il. C'est une décision lourde et importante, vous devez en parler au calme chez vous et en famille.

Je croise de nouveau son regard. Il est grave, à la limite suppliant. Je me demande alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il recrute des personnes aussi jeunes que nous. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas le choix. L'espoir de voir des sorciers se lever contre la menace du mage noir se trouve peut-être essentiellement dans nos rangs, parmi ceux qui souffrent des actes de Vous-savez-Qui, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et il faut dire aussi, que bon nombres de sorciers adultes, pensent malheureusement comme le mage noir. Les parents de Sirius en sont un exemple parfait. Les autres ont trop peurs pour oser se rebeller. Il ne reste qu'une minorité, pour se battre, autre que les aurors, peu nombreux.

- Je vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir calmement. Passer ce délai, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je considérerais que vous préférez rester à l'abri, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait. Sachez que je ne tiendrai rigueur à personne de cette décision.

Autour de la table, mes amis semblent être soulagés de savoir qu'ils ont une semaine de réflexion. Cependant, je vois déjà dans les yeux de James et Sirius, que la décision est prise. Les deux futurs aurors se battront pour l'Ordre. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant, serrant la main de Sirius qui se trouve toujours dans la mienne. Etant un vampire, agile et rapide, je pourrais être un atout avantageux pour l'Ordre, et au regard que le directeur fait peser sur moi, il en est parfaitement conscient. Je pourrais échapper aux sorts, ne pas forcément utiliser la magie pour immobiliser l'ennemi. Je ne courrais pratiquement aucun risque à intégrer l'Ordre, ce qui me donne l'envie de les aider, malgré le danger menaçant. Cependant . . .

- Cela me sera impossible, professeur Dumbledore, dis-je, interrompant les murmures qui entourent la table. Je ne pourrais pas intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, non par choix, mais par obligation. La Reine me fera exécuter si j'ose me mêler des conflits sorciers. Elle me réservera le même sort qu'à mon créateur.

Je vois l'étincelle d'espoir s'éteindre brusquement dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il me semble soudainement très las, épuisé par cette guère qui ne semble avoir aucun issu. D'un signe de tête, il me signifie alors qu'il comprend. Je me tourne ensuite vers Sirius. Son regard indique clairement qu'il est déçu de ma décision, mais qu'il comprend lui aussi. Mon estomac et mon cœur se serrent alors d'angoisse en pensant que mon époux va une fois de plus risquer sa vie. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et serre les mâchoires. J'aurais pourtant tellement voulu être à ses côtés, et pouvoir le protéger.

**O0o0O**

C'est une main caressant mes cheveux que je sens en premier lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Allongée sur le ventre, je passe mes mains sous l'oreiller, appréciant le confort de mon réveil. A côté de moi, sur les coudes et ses cheveux mi-longs retombant autour de son visage, Sirius me regarde m'éveiller. Je souris, encore un peu dans le brouillard et me tourne pour m'allonger sur le dos, avant de m'étirer dans un long gémissement, montant mes mains vers la tête de lit. Puis, je rabaisse mes bras et ma main gauche vient chatouiller le flanc nu de mon époux. Grâce à un sortilège qu'il lance tous les soirs sur le lit, il peut dormir dans le plus simple appareil au cœur de l'hiver, sans être dérangé.

- C'est rare que je sois éveillé avant toi, dit-il en faisant jouer ses doigts dans mes boucles brunes. Tu t'es couchée si tard que ça ?

Je jette un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, qui indique six heures et demi en ce mardi matin. Je frotte ensuite mes yeux pour en faire disparaitre les moindres traces de sommeil en répondant :

- J'ai révisé jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. J'ai un partiel de sortilèges de soins cet après-midi. Il est crucial pour savoir dans quel département j'irais faire ma prochaine période de stage au mois de mars.

Sirius acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je m'installe sur mon flanc, glissant mes deux mains sous mon oreille, et contemple la silhouette athlétique de l'homme partageant mon lit pendant quelques secondes et de silence. Gêné, ce dernier finit par rougir légèrement et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

- Rien, réponds-je. Je te trouve beau, c'est tout. J'avais envie de te regarder.

C'est tellement rare que j'y arrive, que j'aime bien le faire rougir. J'ai cependant découvert récemment, qu'il réagit de cette manière aux compliments que je peux lui faire. Et seulement aux miens. Camille, Lily ou une moldue croisée dans la rue pourrait l'appeler bombe sexuelle qu'il se contenterait d'en rire. Il n'y a que moi qui ait cet effet-là sur lui, et je m'en réjouis. Malheureusement, il se reprend assez rapidement à chaque fois, et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve allongée sur le dos, ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains caressant mon corps à travers le tissu fin de mon tee-shirt.

- Sirius, rouspété-je à moitié alors qu'il abandonne ma bouche pour venir lécher mon cou, je dois être en cours dans une heure et demi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les câlins.

Et comme je me suis nourrie la veille au soir, je n'ai pas soif non plus. Donc, rien qui ne pourra me convaincre de faire des galipettes. Enfin, sauf s'il laisse sa main glisser le long de ma cuisse et remonter vers mon entrejambe, comme il est en train de le faire.

- Sirius ! Fais-je un peu plus véhément en empêchant sa coquine de main d'aller plus loin. Je suis sérieuse !

- Je veux juste un câlin, dit-il d'un ton plaintif. Dix minutes, pas plus.

- Très bien, capitulé-je après un soupir. Mais laisse tes mains loin de mes zones érogènes.

Seul un rire me répond, signe que je viens de me faire avoir. Je passe donc les dix minutes qui suivent à tenter de garder mon époux contre moi pour un câlin, tout en empêchant ses fichus main de se glisser sous mon pyjama. Dix minutes interminable, parce que je l'aurais bien laissé faire, si j'avais été moins sérieuse dans mes études.

L'instant tendresse et jeux passé, Sirius quitte le lit et se glisse dans l'autre pièce, vêtu en tout pour tout de son pantalon de sport informe qui lui sert de vêtement de nuit. Je l'entends émettre un son bizarre, alors que j'ouvre les rideaux de la chambre. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant le jardin recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, et les flocons éparses qui continuent de tomber.

- Sirius, couvre-toi ! Crié-je depuis la chambre, en devinant que le bruit incongru que je l'ai entendu émettre était sans doute dû au froid qu'il a ressenti en pénétrant dans le salon non chauffé.

Il réapparait aussitôt dans la chambre, ses mains frictionnant ses bras véhément, avant de tirer le premier tiroir de la commode pour y attraper de quoi se mettre au chaud.

- Nom d'une gargouille, il doit faire moins de dix degrés dans le salon, s'exclame-t-il, avant de jeter un œil sur la fenêtre que je lui désigne d'un coup de pouce. Ah ouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Non mais, on a jamais vu de la neige en octobre !

J'hausse des épaules, avant de quitter la chambre pour passer dans l'autre pièce et ouvrir les volets du salon. Sirius m'y rejoint pas longtemps après, jetant un regard assassin à ma petite tenue. Je sens bien sûr le froid, mais je m'en accommode parfaitement, ce que Sirius jalouse férocement. Il passe dans la cuisine pendant que je termine d'ouvrir la maison, et je ne tarde pas à entendre le lait bouillir sur le feu. Je quitte la chambre d'ami guère utilisée, pour retourner dans la cuisine où j'ai l'habitude de tenir compagnie à Sirius, sans partager ses repas. Je m'installe sur l'un des tabourets, devant la panier de fruit et l'assiette de brioche que j'ai préparé la veille.

- Tu penses que tu arriveras à décrocher une place dans le département que tu souhaites ? Demande Sirius en remplissant sa tasse de lait chaud, revenant sur notre discussion du réveil.

- Je pense que oui. Je révise cette matière à fond depuis la rentrée. Je pense que j'arriverais à intégrer le département des accidents matériels.

Assis en face de moi, Sirius roule des yeux en souriant, puis mime les mots « explosion de chaudrons ». Je rigole. C'est vrai que ces dernières sont très fréquentes, et que les blessures peuvent être très intéressantes. Voire carrément répugnantes, mais c'est ce qui fait tout le charme de ce service.

- Et avec Maugrey ? Demandé-je à mon tour. Ca se passe toujours pareil ?

Amusé, Sirius secoue la tête alors qu'il épluche une banane.

- Il ne change pas ce vieux bougre. Strict, direct, et encore plus fonceur que moi. Il a fait arrêter un partisan de Tu- Sais . . . De Vo . . . Voldemort il y a deux jours.

Je papillonne des yeux, surprise, alors que le frisson qui accompagne généralement l'entendu nom honni me descend le long du dos.

- Depuis quand tu prononces son nom ?

Sirius hausse des épaules.

- Hier avec James, on s'est dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Après tout, comme le dit Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un nom.

- Tu le fais parce que tu vas intégrer l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Deviné-je.

Il acquiesce en silence, mangeant sa banane.

- On lui a écrit hier, dit-il ensuite. Lily et Remus aussi ont acceptés. On en parlé au déjeuner.

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes quand je pense que c'est la majorité des mes amis les plus proches qui vont risquer leurs vies. Heureusement, je ne sais pas encore ce que Peter et Camille ont décidés.

Sirius termine son petit-déjeuner et débarrasse sa table. Une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac détourne alors mon attention de mes pensées peu joyeuses, et je passe un bras autour de mon ventre en grimaçant. Etrangement, la sensation ne m'est pas inconnu, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Revenant près de la table, Sirius voit ma position et fronce des sourcils.

- Ca ne va pas ? demande-t-il. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, c'est juste . . .

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, interrompu par un bruit inattendu s'échappant de mon estomac. Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre où repose encore mon bras, puis relève la tête pour croiser le regard surpris de mon mari.

- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends ton estomac gargouiller, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, réponds-je. Enfin, depuis deux ans.

Il fronce aussitôt des sourcils.

- Mais, tu n'as pas faim ? T'as mangé hier.

Je secoue la tête, de plus en plus décontenancée, avant de me lever du tabouret.

- Oublions ça, dis-je. Je dois me préparer de toute façon. N'oublie pas de laver tes couverts avant de partir, ajouté-je, avant de prendre la direction de la chambre, et de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**O0o0O**

Je me penche en avant, grimaçant sous la douleur. A la table d'à côté, Chelsea me lance un regard inquiet, tout en évitant de se faire prendre par le surveillant du partiel. Je sens qu'elle voudrait bien me parler, mais qu'elle n'ose pas, de peur qu'on l'accuse de tentative de tricherie. Je lui fais un espèce de sourire rassurant, mais je ne pense avoir atteint mon but en la voyant ouvrir des yeux encore plus ronds. La douleur refluant, je me redresse alors, et récupère ma plume que j'ai laissé tomber sur mon parchemin, avant de reprendre le cours de mon examen. Nous sommes assises dans cette salle de classe depuis un petit plus de trois heures. Et ma faim du matin-même n'a pas changé, augmentant avec le temps passé. J'ai la désagréable impression que mon corps réclame de la nourriture, ce qui est impossible, bien entendu. Mais c'est la seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

Le surveillant passe dans l'allée qui sépare ma table de celle de Chelsea, en me laissant un regard insistant. Je m'empresse de garder mes yeux rivés sur ma copie, peu désireuse de lui donner l'occasion de faire annuler mon examen. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, nous avertissant que le partiel est terminé. D'un mouvement de baguette, le surveillant enroule nos parchemins et les scellent, avant de les faire léviter jusqu'à sa table. Nous récupérons nos affaires et quittons la salle. Chelsea ne tarde pas à se faufiler entre deux autres étudiants pour me rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'exclame-t-elle aussitôt. Tu n'as pas arrêter de te tordre de douleur de tout l'examen. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça va, c'est passé, mentis-je en caressant mon ventre.

- Tu es sûre ? insiste-t-elle. Parce que je te trouve quand même un peu pâle. Bon, en même temps, tu n'as jamais été très bronzée, mais là . . .

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le sous-entendu parfaitement compréhensible. Je dois avoir une tête à effrayer les morts.

- Je te promets que ça va, ok ? Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller retrouver Bill.

Chelsea m'envoie un dernier regard inquiet, avant d'obéir et de quitter le bâtiment au pas de course pour retrouver mon ami Bill, qui l'attend certainement déjà à la cafétéria de l'université. Elle et lui se sont connus lors de mon mariage, quelques mois auparavant. Après deux ou trois semaines de flirts, ils sont finalement passés aux choses sérieuses et ont officialisés leur couple. Du coup, je vois Chelsea un peu moins souvent qu'auparavant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, elle a l'air complètement heureuse avec Bill.

Toute à mes pensées sur le couple, je me faufile entre différents groupes d'étudiants, avant de rejoindre la sortie de l'UMS, et d'emprunter une des rues adjacentes, où se trouve un petit restaurant. C'est là que Sirius et James ont l'habitude d'aller déjeuner quand ils peuvent. Remus et moi les rejoignons si nos horaires le permettent. Je pousse la porte de l'établissement moldu. La gérante à l'entrée me reconnaissant, m'adresse un regard empli d'animosité, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Aucune bizarrerie au fait qu'elle ne m'aime pas, vu que je ne commande jamais rien chez elle. Mais elle ne me dit jamais quoi que ce soit, puisque les trois garçons mangent toujours de quoi compenser.

Je repère Sirius et James, déjà arrivés, à une des tables du fond, leur assiettes pleines devant eux. Je les rejoins et tire la chaise à côté de celle de mon mari, avant de m'y laisser tomber avec fatigue. Le simple fait de les rejoindre m'a, semble-t-il, vidé d'une grande partie de mon énergie.

- Salut Mandy, me salut James avec en train, avant de froncer des sourcils en voyant mon visage. Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Sans doute alerté par ces propos, Sirius lâche aussitôt sa fourchette et écarte le rideau de mes cheveux qui l'empêche de voir ma tête. Je croise son regard inquiet.

- C'est vrai que tu es blanche, dit-il, alors que mon attention est attiré par son assiette de ragout au mouton qui embaume l'air. Ton examen s'est bien déroulé ?

- Ca a été, réponds-je, avant d'attraper la fourchette qu'il a abandonné dans l'assiette, et de chiper un morceau de viande baignant de jus.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Insiste-t-il, non sans me lancer un regard interrogateur en me voyant piquer dans son assiette.

Sans répondre, j'enfonce la fourchette dans ma bouche et soupire d'aise en sentant les saveur de la viande exploser sur mon palais. Sans réfléchir, j'avale la viande et tire l'assiette de Sirius jusqu'à moi, avant de commencer à en engloutir le contenu. Le silence des deux amis qui m'entoure soudainement ne me force même pas manger moins vite, ce qui serait tout de même plus prudent. Au fur et à mesure que mon organisme ingère la nourriture, je me sens aller mieux, et rependre des forces. Même mon estomac a cessé de me faire mal à m'en plier en deux.

Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on fait grincer sur le sol m'arrache du repas, alors que j'ai déjà engloutie la moitié de l'assiette. Je lève les yeux pour constater que Remus est arrivé, et qu'il s'est installé à côté de James. Le regard qu'il fait peser sur moi est lourd de sous-entendu. Cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas de demander à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je rêve où Mandy est en train de _manger _de la _vraie _nourriture ?

Je croise son regard éberlué, avant de reporter mon attention sur l'assiette que j'ai volé à Sirius. Prenant conscience de ce que j'ai fait, je laisse sèchement tomber la fourchette dans l'assiette et m'enfonce dans ma chaise en fronçant des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que . . .

Je ne finis même pas question, qui ne serait qu'un pâle reflet de celle déjà posée par Remus. Je regarde tour à tous les trois garçons, mais eux aussi me regardent avec un mélange de fascination et d'inquiétude. Perdue, je pose une main sur mon ventre, où je sens qu mon estomac n'a pas eu totalement ce qu'il voulait.

- J'ai faim, lâché-je alors avec un soupir. _Réellement _faim, depuis ce matin. Je penserais que ça passerait, mais . . .

Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Les douleurs que j'ai ressenti pendant les quatre heures d'examen étaient dus au vide de mon estomac. Cette sensation de faim extrême, comme si l'acide contenu dans l'organe, n'ayant plus rien à digérer, s'en prenait aux parois même. Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des mois.

- Ecoute, fait alors Sirius, mange d'accord ? Prend ce dont tu as envie et nourris-toi. On cherchera une explication à ça ce soir.

Je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard inquiet et acquiesce d'un geste lent. Il a raison, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Répondre aux exigences de mon corps, et attendre de trouver une raison à cette étrangeté. Mais je sais déjà à qui je vais demander des explications. Quand il y a une anomalie dans ma condition de vampire, il n'y a qu'une personne vers qui je puisse me tourner : Lucinda.

**O0o0O**

La radio que Sirius a allumé passe un tube de Celestina Moldubec, une chanteuse qui joue depuis plusieurs années, mais dont les chansons ne semblent pas s'essouffler. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, plutôt concentrée sur un devoir de potions, alors que Sirius, les yeux rivés sur le jardin blanc qu'il voit à travers la baie vitrée, semble écouter religieusement la radio. Installée sur la table de la cuisine, une plume à la main, je glisse mon autre main dans le paquet biscuit posé à côté de mon livre de potions et en ressors un gâteau chocolatée dont je croque aussitôt un morceau. Ce n'est pas de la faim, puisque j'ai dîné avec Sirius une heure plus tôt, mais seulement une envie. Malgré que mes sens de vampires me permettent de détailler un peu trop les éléments de la nourriture préparée, j'aime ce que je mange.

Sur le canapé du salon, Sirius bouge, faisant grincer le cuir du meuble. Je relève la tête de mon devoir pour le regarder. Il a toujours le regard rivé sur la baie vitrée, mais cette fois-ci, il s'est levé pour aller l'ouvrir. Intriguée, je lâche ma plume et enfourne le dernier morceau de gâteau, avant de passer dans le salon. Par la fenêtre ouverte, le hibou que j'ai envoyé il y a plusieurs jours à Lucinda, est de retour. Vu qu'il a mis moins de trois semaines à faire l'aller-retour, je devine que mon amie n'est pas en Autriche en ce moment.

Sirius attrape son hibou qui m'évite toujours aussi soigneusement depuis que je vis avec son maitre, et détache la lettre accrochée à sa patte, avant de me la tendre. Il accompagne ensuite son animal jusqu'à la cuisine, où il lui file un biscuit de Miamhibou et un peu d'eau. Je n'attends pas que Sirius en ait terminé avec son oiseau, avant d'ouvrir la lettre et de la parcourir rapidement des yeux.

_Mandy,_

_Je n'attaquerai pas ma lettre en te demandant comment tu vas. J'ai bien compris dans ta missive que ta faim soudainement apparue te fait peur, et que tu appréhendes la réponse que je vais te fournir. J'attaquerai donc plutôt dans le vif du sujet._

_Tout d'abord, cesse de te ronger les sangs, tu n'es pas en danger de mort, ni en train de perdre ton « vampirisme » comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre. Ceci est d'ailleurs, totalement ridicule. J'espère que tu es bien accrochée cependant, car j'imagine que ce que je vais t'apprendre va te surprendre. Et surtout te choquer._

_Mon amie, toutes mes félicitations, tu es enceinte. La faim chez un vampire n'est rien d'autre que le signe d'une grossesse. Tu dois avoir attaqué ton second mois à présent, puisque ce signe est apparu. Je suis très heureuse pour Sirius et toi . . ._

Je ne termine même pas la lecture de la lettre. Mes doigts ont cessés de suivre mes directives et ont lâchés le parchemin. Mon esprit, quant à lui, est resté fixé sur une seule chose : le terme _enceinte_. Je reste figée pendant quelques secondes, avant que Sirius, posant une main sur mon épaule, ne me sorte de mon état léthargique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

Toujours à moitié dans le brouillard, je me tourne vers lui, avant de lâcher l'information.

- Elle dit que je suis enceinte.

Sirius ne semble pas comprendre immédiatement. Il cligne des yeux une fois, le visage neutre. Pourtant, sa main sur mon épaule se crispe, et je vois finalement ses sourcils se froncer. Il comprend, au moment où je reprend mes esprits. Je fais alors un rapide calcul mental. Mes dernières menstruations remontent effectivement à plus loin que je ne le pensais. Je me mets à trembler.

- Amandine ! S'exclame aussitôt Sirius, inquiet, en me voyant tomber, l'émotion m'ayant coupé les jambes.

Je me retrouve à genoux sur la moquette beige du salon, les mains crispées sur mon ventre, où, d'après Lucinda, une vie est en train de grandir.

- Amandine ? Répète Sirius, cette fois-ci avec plus douceur.

Je sens qu'il voudrait me demander comment je vais, mais tout comme moi, il trouve sans doute que cette question n'a pas sa place ici et maintenant.

- Je suis enceinte, dis-je alors à mi-voix, le fait s'inscrivant en lettre de feu dans tout mon être.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


	44. Sainte Mangouste

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous.

J'étais contente de voir que la plupart d'entre vous aviez devinés que Mandy était enceinte. C'est le signe que ce que j'écris n'est pas trop illogique. Mais je vous ai quand même un peu surpris.

Pour ceux qui ont remarqué que la première partie du chapitre précédent n'était pas très rose, je ne vais pas vous rassurer : c'est pire dans celui-ci. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Sainte Mangouste**

Le brouhaha qui envahit la cafétéria de l'université, et les odeurs corporelles qui se dégagent des étudiants en nage qui m'entourent, me fait grimacer. Devant moi, Chelsea qui choisit son repas, me lance un coup d'œil amusé. Je l'ignore, préférant reporter mon attention sur le machin étrange et tremblotant, qu'ils osent appeler un hachis Parmentier. Prudente, j'attrape alors une part de tarte au thon, qui me semble bien plus catholique, avant de suivre Chelsea au niveau des desserts. Un yaourt nature pour elle et une pomme pour moi, nous nous faufilons ensuite entre les étudiants qui font encore leur choix, avant de poser nos plateaux devant la sorcière qui s'occupe de l'encaissement. Chelsea en tête, c'est elle qui choisit la table où nous prendrons notre déjeuner. Elle s'installe et je pose mon plateau. D'une pichenette, je fais ensuite voleter les bouts de pains qui envahissent la place que j'ai prise.

- Cesse de faire ta maniaque et assieds-toi ! S'exclame soudain Chelsea, exaspérée, en m'attrapant par le bras pour me forcer à poser mes fesses sur la chaise bancale.

J'obéis non sans grimacer.

- Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de venir manger ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas retourné au bistrot deux rues plus loin ? C'est carrément plus propre qu'ici. Et moins odorant.

Chelsea fronce du nez, respirant l'air qui nous entoure.

- Je ne sens rien d'inhabituel, clame-t-elle alors, avant d'attaquer son plat à vifs coups de fourchette, mettant fin à la discussion.

Si tout ce que je sens était dû à mes sens vampires, je pourrais passer outre en faisant redevenir le tout à niveau humain. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils y sont déjà. J'ai juste l'odorat plus développé que la moyenne humaine. Ou alors, mon nez supporte de moins en moins certaines odeurs. Comme celle de la sueur de dizaines de personnes différentes, ou du de la bièraubeurre que Sirius a partagé avec James la veille au soir. Rien qu'en y repensant, une nausée me soulève l'estomac. Dégoutée, je repousse fermement mon plateau, décidée à ne rien avaler de ce qu'il contient.

A côté de moi, Chelsea lâche un soupir grand comme le monde. La pauvre commence à être habituée à mes caprices. Et pourtant, elle s'obstine à m'emmener manger ici au moins une fois par semaine, histoire d'alléger nos dépenses en déjeuner de la semaine. J'ai bien proposé de remplacer ça par un pique nique, mais elle refuse de manger dehors en plein mois de janvier. Je tourne la tête pour jeter un œil sur l'une des fenêtres proches, d'où je vois des colonnes de neige tourbillonner. J'avoue que je la comprends, un peu. Si j'avais encore été capable de ne pas supporter le froid, je me serais moi aussi fermement opposée à mon idée folle.

Des raclements de chaises dans mon dos me font quitter la fenêtre du regard, pour apercevoir un groupe de quatre jeunes femmes s'installer à la table derrière la nôtre, tout en papotant joyeusement. Leur discussion, de ce que je peux en entendre, tourne essentiellement autour de garçons, et je fronce des sourcils en entendant une d'entre elles prononcer le prénom de Sirius. Il est suffisamment peu courant, pour me laisser deviner qu'elles parlent de mon époux. Et en termes un peu trop élogieux à mon goût. Certes, il a de jolis yeux ; oui, il a aussi un beau fessier et une bonne carrure, l'avantage d'être apprenti auror et de faire du sport quotidiennement ; tout à fait, il est gentil et absolument craquant ; et effectivement mesdemoiselles en surplus de libido, il est _marié_. Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant, je cesse d'espionner leur discussion quand elles s'appliquent à énumérer aussi les qualités de James. Dans le cas contraire, je risquerai de provoquer un esclandre. Ce qui n'est, ni le lieu, ni le moment. Me surprenant, Chelsea se retourne soudainement et lance un regard peu amène aux filles derrière nous, qui, bien sûr, ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Mon amie s'empresse de remédier à cela.

- Hey, vous quatre, les interpelle-t-elle sous mon regard étonné, les faisant se tourner vers elle. Je vous signale en toute amitié, que la femme de Sirius Black se trouve assise à côté de moi et qu'elle entend votre conversation. Sans compter qu'elle est en plus une très proche amie de James Potter et de son épouse à lui aussi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Je sourcille, avant de me tourner à mon tour vers les jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle, la plus proche, une rousse avec une forte poitrine un peu trop dévoilée à mon goût, me regarde de haut en bas, avant de fixer son regard sur mon ventre en affichant un air dubitatif. Je sens les poils de mes bras se hérisser et je pourrais presque me mettre à gronder de colère. Non mais, pour qui elle se prend celle-ci ?

- Regarde ailleurs, dis-je d'une voix grave, en la fusillant du regard.

Elle relève les yeux sur mon visage, avant de retourner à sa vie, non sans m'avoir adressé un mauvais sourire. Je plisse les yeux. Elle me cherche, la rouquine ? Une main posée avec douceur sur mon avant-bras m'ôte toute envie de sauter à la gorge de l'impudente.

- Laisse tomber, dit alors Chelsea. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour te trouver les pires défauts du monde. Y compris à te faire remarquer que tu n'as pas une silhouette athlétique.

Je baisse le regard sur mon ventre ressortant, une première pour moi. Et ça se remarque d'autant plus quand je suis assise, bien entendu. Chelsea retourne à son repas, sans rien ajouter de plus. Que pourrait-elle dire d'ailleurs ? Elle ignore que je suis enceinte.

Sirius et moi avons décidés de garder secret ma grossesse, du moins durant le premier trimestre. Dans sa lettre, Lucinda a précisé que les trois premiers mois, le fœtus était extrêmement fragile chez les vampires. Plus d'une grossesse et demi sur deux prenait fin avant la fin du premier trimestre. La nouvelle avait un peu rafraichit notre enthousiasme d'apprendre une si bonne nouvelle. Alors, nous avons décidés de tenir ça secret pour l'instant, histoire de ne pas donner de fausses joies à notre entourage. Cependant, ce matin-même, nous nous sommes mis d'accord : puisque j'ai attaqué mon quatrième mois, et que tout semble se dérouler à merveille, il est temps de répandre la nouvelle. Ce ne serait pas sympa de notre part de les mettre devant le fait accompli dans cinq mois.

- J'aime ma silhouette, dis-je, en réponse à la remarque précédente de Chelsea. Elle est annonciatrice d'une bonne nouvelle, qui les tiendra encore plus éloignée de mon mari.

Mon amie délaisse son yaourt quelques secondes, le temps de me lancer un regard surpris, puis de baisser son regard sur mon ventre en fronçant des sourcils. Je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner, alors qu'elle enfourne une cuillérée de yaourt. Cuillère qu'elle laisse stagner dans sa bouche, lorsqu'elle relève ses yeux vers les miens, totalement éberluée.

- Attends, fait-elle après un temps d'attente relativement court, pendant lequel elle a ôté le couvert de sa bouche. Tu veux dire que . . . Que tu es . . .

Elle ne prononce pas le dernier mot, se contentant de m'envoyer un message télépathique par le regard.

- Si c'est le terme « enceinte » que tu cherches, c'est oui, réponds-je.

Le cri strident de ravissement qu'elle pousse ensuite a sans doute rendu sourde toute la cafétéria. Du moins, elle fait se retourner tout le monde sur nous, au moment où je disparais entre ses bras et qu'elle me serre très fort contre elle.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! S'écrie-t-elle, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus bas : mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Au vue de ton ventre, tu dois en être au moins à trois mois.

- Je viens d'attaquer le quatrième en fait, dis-je. Sirius et moi avons tenus à garder ça secret, au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal.

Future guérisseuse comme moi, elle comprend de quoi je veux parler car le risque de fausses couches, bien que moins courants que chez les vampires, existe aussi chez les sorciers.

Chelsea plaque un baiser sonore sur ma joue et se détache de moi. J'en profite pour me lever et attraper mon plateau intact.

- Allons-y, le cours va bientôt commencer, dis-je. Tu t'extasieras en route.

Quatre heures de cours de potions avancées plus tard, passés avec un professeur aussi passionnant que le professeur Binns, nous voilà de nouveau libre et prêts à partir en week-end. Chelsea et moi faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, avant qu'elle ne bifurque dans une rue, et que je continue ma route tout droit. Mon but est de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, et plus particulièrement _Au paradis des gourmands. _Camille y travaille sans doute encore à l'heure qu'il est, et j'ai décidé de lui annoncer l'heureux futur évènement, maintenant que Chelsea le sait. Vu la réaction de ma meilleure amie quand elle a su qu'elle n'était pas la première au courant de mon mariage, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Quand je pousse la porte de l'entrée de la boutique, je constate non sans surprise qu'elle est remplie, et que l'air embaume le chocolat et les viennoiseries chaudes. Un réel appel à la gourmandise. Je repousse la capuche de ma cape, faisant tomber au moins deux centimètres de neige sur le sol, avant de chercher une table libre des yeux. J'en trouve une près du comptoir, où Camille et son père s'affèrent à servir des clients. En passant devant eux, je leur adresse un petit geste de la main qu'ils me rendent aussitôt, non sans paraitre surpris de ma visite impromptue. Je m'installe ensuite à la table repérée, ôte ma cape pour la poser sur le dossier de la chaise, et m'assied. Sachant que le temps d'attente peut varier, je sors de mon sac un livre, un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Je révise pendant quelques minutes, entourée par le bruit environnant qui ne m'aide certainement pas à me concentrer, puis Camille se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de la mienne en soupirant d'aise.

- Bonjour Mandy, dit-elle ensuite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

Souriante, je referme mon livre et laisse mon parchemin encore quelques secondes à l'air libre, pour que l'encre sèche avant que je ne l'enroule.

- salut. Je suis venue parce que je dois te parler.

Surprise, et sans doute un brin curieuse, mon amie sourcille avant de glisser derrière son oreille, une de ses mèches blondes échappée de sa queue de cheval.

- Vraiment ? Et de quoi ?

J'attrape mon parchemin que j'enroule, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Puis, je repense à l'effarement qu'affichent toujours mes amis quand ils me voient manger.

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je me nourris d'aliments depuis quelques semaines, fais-je en glissant mon rouleau dans mon sac, avec le reste des affaires.

Elle acquiesce vivement, son attention m'étant toute acquise. Elle se penche sur la table, y croisant les bras, pour mieux entendre ce que je vais dire.

- Je sais pourquoi, ajouté-je. Je le sais depuis un peu plus de deux mois, mais Sirius et moi avons tenus à garder le secret, au cas où tout ne se déroulerait pas comme nous le voulions.

Camille fronce aussitôt des sourcils, et je vois l'inquiétude s'inscrire dans ses yeux. Je m'empresse de la rassurer.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, dis-je en rigolant légèrement. Je suis seulement enceinte.

Camille semble avoir une espèce de temps de pause, pendant lequel elle reste à me fixer droit dans les yeux sans bouger. Puis, elle a à peu de choses près la même réaction que Chelsea quelques heures plus tôt. Sauf qu'elle crie plus fort et plus longtemps, et que son père derrière le comptoir lui jette un regard effaré. Et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, je manque de finir étouffer par deux bras. A croire que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de me tuer par asphyxie, maintenant que je suis censée respirer pour deux.

- C'est génial ! S'exclame-t-elle, pleine d'euphorie. Tellement génial !

Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi, mais garde ses bras autour de mes épaules, avant de poursuivre à voix basse :

- Mais, les naissances chez les vampires ne sont-elles pas rares ?

Amusée, je secoue la tête, me rappelant ce que m'avait répondu Tony lorsque je l'avais interrogé à ce propos, lors de mon passage à Vienne.

- En fait, ce sont les naissances entre deux vampires qui sont très rares. Celles entre un vampire et son Calice humain sont, quant à elles, certes peu ordinaires, mais n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles. Ce sont les naissances multiples dans un même couple qui le sont. Très rares sont les vampires a avoir des frères et sœurs biologiques, quel que soit la nature de leurs parents.

Camille acquiesce d'un mouvement lent en entendant mon explication.

- Alors, il pourrait être le seul enfant que tu ais ?

- Certainement, oui. Mais je suis déjà bien heureuse d'en avoir au moins un. Et Sirius aussi.

Camille esquisse un sourire amusée.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit quand il l'a su ?

- Eh bien . . .

**O0o0O**

- Je vais être PAPA !

Le cri de pur bonheur que vient de pousser Sirius, alors qu'il vient tout juste de mettre un pied dans le salon de la maison de Remus, où Peter, Lily et James sont déjà présents, m'oblige à glisser un regard en coin amusée à ma meilleure amie. Camille, enveloppée dans son manteau épais et debout sur le porche de la maison de Remus à côté de moi, ferme les yeux et pince la bouche pour éviter que son éclat de rire ne devienne trop bruyant.

- Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il a réagit quand il l'a su, dis-je à mon amie, en tentant moi aussi de ne pas rire devant le comportement de mon mari.

Remus, l'air totalement halluciné, nous tient toujours la porte de son appartement. Nous y pénétrons toutes les deux, et ne lâchons pas Sirius du regard, alors qu'il vient d'attraper son meilleur ami pour le serrer contre lui en continuant de beugler aussi fort qu'il le peut son futur état de père. Inutile de préciser que nos amis ne comprennent pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe.

Remus tend les mains, ignorant Sirius, pour prendre nos manteaux que nous lui remettons. Camille s'avance ensuite vers Peter, et Remus me tend un sourire inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demande-t-il en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction de Sirius, que Lily tente de désengluer de son mari.

- Je crois que c'est assez clair, non ? Réponds-je. Je pense même que tout l'étage l'a compris.

Remus éclate de rire, avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme le monde et de perdre subitement son sourire amusé.

- Q . . . Quoi ?

Amusée par sa réaction, mais ayant promis à Sirius _qu'il _le dirait à _ses _amis, j'ignore l'air de bovin que Remus vient d'adopter et rejoins Sirius pour aider Lily à récupérer James. Mon mari, toujours fermement accroché à son meilleur ami qui vire progressivement au bleu, continue à répandre sa joie.

- Sirius, fais-je d'une voix douce en posant la main sur son épaule. Tu es en train de le tuer, je te signale.

Mon geste ou ma voix, voire les deux, décident Sirius a finalement relâche le pauvre homme, et le font se retourner sur moi. Il m'agrippe aussitôt et me fait décoller de terre pour me serrer contre lui.

- Je suis tellement content !

- Je sais, réponds-je après un profond soupir. Mais si tu prenais le temps d'expliquer calmement la situation à nos amis, je pense qu'ils seraient eux aussi très contents pour nous.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé, dit-il en me reposant par terre. Je me suis laissé un peu débordé par mon enthousiasme.

Sans rire ?

Après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, il se met à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il se racle ensuite bruyamment la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de nos amis sur lui. Lily lui jette un regard assassin, tout en vérifiant que James ne gardera pas de séquelles de sa rencontre musclée avec son meilleur ami, et Remus, qui s'est finalement réveillé nous adresse un regard flamboyant de joie, tout comme Camille, que Peter tient serrer contre lui.

- Amandine et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il, non sans dégager une aura de profonde fierté. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

A l'annonce, le sourire de Camille s'agrandit, elle fait un geste impatient et silencieux d'applaudissement. Remus, sur lequel j'avais gardé un œil, fait un signe de tête d'assentiment, signe que ce qu'il pensait était vrai, et étant de loin le moins surpris, il est le premier à s'avancer pour nous féliciter. Il tend une main amicale à Sirius, que ce dernier empresse de serrer.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Sirius. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux.

Emue, Sirius attire ensuite son ami contre lui, dans la même étreinte qui a faillit coûter la vie à James. Mais Remus ne semble pas se plaindre, rendant même le geste à son ami. Soudain, un grand éclat de rire retentit du côté de ceux qui n'ont toujours pas réagit, et James saute sur le duo de câlins.

- Merlin, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Patmol, tu vas être papa !

Peter, sourire radieux aux lèvres, ne tarde pas à rejoindre les trois autres hommes et les maraudeurs se retrouvent à féliciter bruyamment l'un de leurs membres. Camille et Lily, sourire amusée identique au mien aux lèvres, viennent m'entourer et passent toutes les deux un bras autour de mon corps, sur l'épaule pour l'une, et autour des hanches pour l'autre.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, dit Lily d'un ton plat, avant de laisser libre court à sa joie et de s'écrier : Ah, je veux déjà voir sa petite frimousse ! Pour quand est-ce qu'il est prévu ?

J'éclate de rire, touchée par la joie de mes amis pour notre couple, avant de lui annoncer que la naissance est prévu pour le mois de mai prochain.

**O0o0O**

- Amandine, une bande de gaze et un pot de baume cicatrisant s'il vous plait.

Je me détourne du patient blessée et de la guérisseuse pour attraper sur le chariot derrière moi ce que me réclame la vieille femme au chignon si serré qu'il pourrait presque arracher les cheveux du crâne de cette pauvre femme, puis lui tend le tout. Le vieil homme avec la jambe brûlée de la cheville à la mi-cuisse, m'adresse un pâle sourire alors que je le regarde. Puis, je baisse mon regard sur les gestes de la guérisseuse. Elle applique avec soin le baume sur toute la surface brûlée. L'homme ne grimace même pas au contact des mains de la femme, toujours sous l'effet de la potion anesthésiante que je lui ai donné un peu plus tôt.

- Toujours incorporez la crème dans l'épiderme par mouvements rotatifs, m'explique la guérisseuse en accompagnant ses dires des gestes. Et toujours de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur.

Je la regarde faire pendant les quelques minutes qui passent, puis elle se lève et nettoie ses mains d'un sort, pendant que je remets les affaires à leur place sur le chariot. Après quelques mots rassurants à l'adresse du patient, nous quittons sa chambre et passons dans le couloir où seuls deux femmes discutent à voix basse devant une autre chambre. D'un coup de baguette, la guérisseuse fait apparaitre l'heure en lettres dorés dans l'air.

- Vous pouvez partir, Amandine, fait-elle ensuite en m'adressant un sourire poli, alors que j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. J'imagine que vous devez être pressée de rentrer chez vous vous reposer.

Elle glisse un œil sur mon ventre rond et lisse de femme enceinte de près de six mois, avant de faire volte face pour rejoindre le patient suivant.

- A demain, Mme Cresswell, lui dis-je alors qu'elle disparait derrière la porte d'une autre chambre sur un signe de la main négligent.

La porte se refermant sur elle, je me détourne et prends la direction du hall d'entre, situé sur le même niveau, derrière les doubles portes. C'est tout le temps la cohue ici ; les visiteurs et les patients en attente d'une prise en charge se bousculent, discutent, et parfois même se disputent, sous les soupirs exaspérés des infirmières et des médicomages. Je traverse le hall d'un pas vif, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil une longue chevelure rousse, qui n'est pas sans me rappeler une certaine Mme Potter.

Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction, alors qu'elle règle visiblement des formalités avec l'administration, avant de l'interpeller. A l'entente de son prénom, elle se retourne, surprise, puis me voit.

- Mandy ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu travailles ?

- Je viens de terminer, réponds-je alors qu'elle glisse son porte-monnaie dans son sac à main, et qu'elle salut la secrétaire. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

Elle affiche un sourire grand comme le monde, au moment où quelqu'un d'autre appelle Lily d'une voix forte. C'est James, devant nous, qui vient tout juste de pénétrer dans l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il aussitôt arrivé près de nous, en prenant les mains de son épouse, l'air très inquiet. J'ai vu ton message sur la table de chevet.

Lily ne se départ pas de son sourire rassurant, et je m'offusque à peine que James ne m'ait pas remarqué, trop attentive à ce que va dire sa femme.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, j'étais inquiète pour pas grand-chose. Je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que . . . Je n'ai pas été assez attentive, c'est tout. Autrement, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir.

Je fronce des sourcils, avant de la regarder un peu attentivement et d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il ne va pas. Comme je ne la vois pas souvent ces temps-ci, je remarque aussitôt sa pâleur inhabituelle et les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle est fatiguée. Ses cheveux sont ternes et pendent autour de son visage avec une lourdeur inhabituelle. Pourtant, ses yeux brillent étrangement. J'ai presque l'impression de me revoir quelques mois plus tôt. Mon froncement de sourcils s'accentue, alors que je me demande si mon intuition est la bonne.

- Lily, fais-je en attirant l'attention des deux amoureux. Tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?

James hausse si haut les sourcils que j'ai peur de les voir se décrocher de son visage, tandis que Lily affiche des yeux ronds.

- J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais pas le cacher à une futur guérisseuse enceinte, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

James se tourne aussitôt vers elle, le visage inexpressif.

- Quoi ? Lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Je rigole avec légèreté.

- Je vais vous laisser régler ça tout seul, d'accord ? On en reparlera plus tard.

Je les délaisse ensuite, alors que Lily explique à James ce que la médicomage qui l'a reçu un peu plus tôt lui a dit. Je ne suis qu'à deux pas de la sortie, quand je constate que je ne me suis pas changée. Voilà pourquoi Lily a cru que je travaillais toujours. Soupirant, je fais aussitôt demi-tour, et m'approche d'une porte où est accrochée une pancarte qui annonce que l'entrée est réservée au personnel. Je la pousse aussitôt, interrompant une discussion entre deux infirmières, avant de me diriger vers mon casier. J'ôte ensuite ma robe d'apprentie guérisseuse, la range dans le placard et attrape ma robe de sorcière. Je l'ai à peine enfilé par-dessus ma tête que le bruit d'une explosion retentit dans le hall. Surprise et alerte, je redresse la tête et tends l'oreille. Des hurlements me viennent alors du hall et je reconnais le son caractéristique que fait un sort lorsqu'il jaillit d'une baguette.

La gorge serrée et le ventre nouée, je referme la porte de mon casier en silence et agrippe fortement ma baguette. Les sons qui me viennent de l'autre côté de la porte ne laissent aucunes places au doute. Je m'approche de la porte et jette un œil aux deux infirmières qui sont encore là elles aussi. Elles sont prostrées l'une à côté de l'autre, effrayées. Je pose une main sur la poignée et l'une d'entre elle hoquète.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas sortir ? Chuchote cette dernière. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Je fronce des sourcils. Bien sûr que je le sais. Il faudrait être particulièrement bête pour ne pas le deviner. Mais Lily et James sont de l'autre côté de cette porte, en plein milieu de la bataille. Et il y a des patients, des gens qui ne sont peut-être pas en état de se défendre. Et le temps que les aurors arrivent . . . Ma prise sur ma baguette se raffermit. Je sais que James et Lily sauront se débrouiller. Ils ont rejoint l'Ordre il y a six mois, et s'en sont toujours bien sortis, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour eux. Mon désir de les protéger est plus fort que ma peur de me retrouver en pleine bataille.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte, au moment où je me souviens que je ne suis pas _que _sorcière. Que je suis aussi vampire. Et que ma Reine a interdit à notre peuple de se mêler du conflit sorcier qui secoue l'Angleterre. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, indécise. Je suis tiraillée entre l'ordre de cette Reine manipulatrice et sadique auquel je n'ai absolument pas envie d'obéir, et mon désir de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Mais pourra-t-elle vraiment me reprocher de m'être mêlée à cette bataille ? D'avoir voulu accomplir mon devoir, d'avoir voulu me protéger, protéger mes amis ?

- Ne faites pas ça ! Chuchote la deuxième femme, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Pas dans votre état !

Je sursaute, lorsqu'elle me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule dans ce corps. Je pose une main tremblante sur mon ventre rond, où une vie autre que la mienne grandit et prend dans forces en prévision de sa naissance. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que cela à mon enfant, car je me retrouve soudainement propulsée loin de la porte, alors que cette dernière s'ouvre brusquement. Les deux infirmières hurlent quand le Mangemort apparait sur le pas de la porte, pointant sa baguette sur elles. Je réagis aussi vite que je peux, attrape ma baguette qui a roulé hors de ma main un peu plus loin, et le vise.

- _Expelliarmus ! _

La baguette du Mangemort glisse de quelques centimètres dans sa main, mais je ne le désarme pas. J'ai réussi cependant à attirer son attention, sur moi, ce qui était loin d'être mon intention. Un sort jaillit de sa baguette, me prenant pour cible. Je m'abaisse, le sort atteint les casiers, les faisant trembler. Les deux infirmières continuent de crier, mais très vite, l'une d'elles se tut. Mon sang se glace. Je suis toujours accroupie derrière le casier de métal, quand l'autre femme se met soudain à hurler plus fort. Je ferme les yeux, la respiration rapide et le cœur battant. Je dois intervenir. Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette. Je ne peux pas laisser cette pauvre femme être torturée, sans l'aider. Je me relève brusquement, m'interdisant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'instant présent, sous peine de voir mon soudain assaut de courage fondre comme neige au soleil, et me précipite dans le dos du Mangemort.

- _Stupéfix ! _

Mon sort l'atteint entre les omoplates. Il s'écroule à terre dans un bruit sourd, inconscient. La femme qu'il torturait est allongée au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage plongée entre ses mains. Elle sanglote. La deuxième est près d'elle, le regard fixe. Morte. Un frisson s'empare de mon corps, violent, quand je pense que cette personne était encore en vie, quelques secondes plus tôt, et qu'elle me suppliait de ne pas mettre mon enfant en danger en me mêlant à ce conflit. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus comme si j'avais le choix à présent. Je me détourne d'elles et fais face à la porte rester grande ouverte. Je tremble, en pensant que n'importe qui aurait pu me lancer un sort, sans que je ne le sache. Je dois être plus vigilante. Je fais un pas en avant, et le bruit de la bataille, que mon esprit semblait avoir occulter jusqu'à présent, retentit avec force dans mes oreilles. Il y a là des hurlements de peur, des cris de douleurs, des pleurs, des sorts qui s'entrechoquent, des corps qui tombent, des meubles qui volent en éclats. Je ne fais que les entendre, ne m'attarde pas sur ce que je pourrais voir, mon attention toute tournée sur ces hommes et ces femmes habillés de noir, le visage masqué. Sans plus réfléchir, je me lance en courant dans le hall.

Beaucoup de gens ne se défendent même pas, essayent de protéger ceux qui connaissent de leurs corps. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore s'est tourné vers nous. Il y a trop peu de sorciers compétents, qui savent se battre, qui se lèvent et qui dégainent instinctivement. Trop peu. Je passe devant un couple enlacé à terre. Un Mangemort s'approche dangereusement d'eux. Je lance le premier sort qui me vient en tête, mais il l'évite souplement. Il m'en envoie un en retour. Un pas de côté et le sort va toucher quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière moi. Je riposte aussi sec, mais il se baisse en lançant un deuxième sort. Mon bouclier incanté à la va vite l'intercepte, puis disparait aussitôt. Utilisant ma vitesse vampirique, je lui renvoie aussitôt un troisième sort, et mon maléfice de Jambencoton l'atteint cette fois-ci. Il s'écroule à terre, les jambes tremblotantes. En passant à côté de lui, je lui balance un stupéfix, histoire qu'il ne se jette pas le contre-sort.

Je continue ma route, et aperçois tout de suite Lily et James acculés dans un coin et aux main avec deux Mangemorts. Ils s'en sortent, mais tout juste. James s'interpose entre eux et sa femme pour la protéger, mais se faisant, il empêche Lily de lancer des sorts, sans risquer de le toucher lui. Je m'empresse de les rejoindre pour les aider, mais je me fais intercepter par un autre Mangemort qui m'envoie un sort que je ne peux éviter. Un cri de douleur m'échappe, lorsque le sort lacère ma robe et la peau de mon bras. Je riposte immédiatement et fais apparaitre une vingtaine d'oiseaux qui lui foncent dessus, toutes griffes et becs dehors. Le Mangemort occupée, je continue ma route. Lily est agenouillée à terre, tenant son visage dans ses mains. Inquiète et me fichant à présent totalement du fait que je ne suis pas censé utiliser mes capacités vampiriques, je me glisse entre les sorciers présents qui se battent, et arrive trop vite derrière les deux Mangemorts pour qu'ils me voient.

- _Stupéfix ! _

Le premier tombe à terre. Le second, surpris, se retourne, laissant à James l'occasion de lui réserver le même sort qu'à son acolyte. Je me rends aussitôt auprès de Lily et écarte la main de son visage pour constater les dégâts. James reste debout, baguette brandie, pour assurer nos arrières le temps que je vois ce que je peux faire.

- Je te croyais partie ? Me lance-t-il quand même, dans la cohue du hall.

- J'étais en train de me changer, dis-je au moment où Lily me laisse voir son visage.

Tout le profil droit est brûlé, victime d'un maléfice cuisant. C'était un sort particulièrement puissant de ce que je peux en voir. Et ma grimace ne rassure pas mon amie.

- C'est moche à ce point-là ?

- Rien d'irréparable, la rassuré-je aussitôt, mais je ne peux pas m'en charger. Il faut te trouver un guérisseur, avant que les effets ne soient irréversibles.

Je me relève aussitôt. James, qui m'a entendu, me fait un bref signe de tête. Il comprend sans que je n'ai besoin de lui demander. Je les laisse alors, et me remet à courir, slalomant entre les combattants, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider. En quelques secondes je repère Mme Cresswell, la guérisseuse qui s'occupe de moi el temps de mon stage. Je me dirige aussitôt vers elle. Mais ne l'atteindra jamais. Je suis arrêtée par le bruit de cris encore plus puissants, si possible, et comme tout le monde, je me tourne vers l'origine de ces hurlement de pur terreur. Mon sang se glace alors, lorsqu'entre deux sorciers, j'aperçois le profil de celui que tout le monde craint. Mais je ne peux m'inquiéter plus avant de la présence du mage noir en personne sur les lieux de l'attaque : un sort me frappe dans le dos, me plongeant dans le noir de l'inconscience.

* * *

Oh, le beau cliff. *_*  
Et ne venez pas pleurer, il y a des siècles que je ne vous en ai pas fait. Fallait bien que mon sadisme réapparaisse un jour ou l'autre non ?  
Allez, je vous rassure, elle n'est pas morte. J'ai encore besoin d'elle pour les cinq ou six chapitres qui doit me rester à écrire. ^^  
Bonne soirée. :)


	45. Sirius devient papa

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont haïs, avec la fin de mon chapitre précédent, j'en ai fait un soft pour aujourd'hui. Il est tout mignon, tout doux, pas d'attaques, de trucs bizarres, de fin à suspense. Promis.

Autrement, je voudrais vous prévenir que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle correctrice. Elle ne s'occupera pas la correction de Love me tonight, mais des autres fanfics à venir. Donc bienvenue à Agnès, et merci d'avance pour le travail qu'elle fera.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Sirius devient papa**

Je termine de ranger la vaisselle fraichement lavée, quand on frappe à la porte d'entrée. J'abandonne le dernier verre propre dans le meuble à l'intérieur duquel il se range, avant de m'avancer vers la porte et de l'ouvrir. C'est une Lily tout en sourire qui apparait sur le perron. M'attendant à son arrivée, je lui rends son sourire et l'invite à entrer d'un geste de la main. Elle fait deux pas en avant, précédée par son ventre de femme enceinte de près de six mois, avant d'aller s'assoir dans le canapé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandé-je en allant la rejoindre, m'installant près d'elle.

Elle tourne un regard las dans ma direction, avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire amer quand elle pose ses yeux sur mon propre ventre.

- Comme je t'envie. Moi aussi j'aimerais être à moins d'un mois de mon accouchement.

Je rigole, amusée, avant de rétorquer :

- Crois-moi, arrivée à ce stade là, tu ne m'envieras plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une baleine. Tu m'as bien regardé ?

Et pour cause. Ma silhouette qui frôle à peine le mètre soixante me donne l'air d'être une adolescente à terme. Et mon visage qui ne vieillit pas n'aide pas à contredire ce que les gens peuvent penser quand ils me croisent dans la rue. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'ils me regardent comme une bête curieuse. Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, le bébé semble aussi prendre un malin plaisir à taper sur toutes les zones de mon ventre qu'il peut atteindre, y compris ma vessie, qui n'apprécie pas particulièrement le traitement. Du coup, si je pouvais revenir à mes six mois, j'en serais ravie.

- Tu es magnifique, soupire Lily avant de taper gentiment la peau distendue de son abdomen. Moi, je vais bientôt me transformer en montgolfière. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner si je commence à m'envoler.

Je souris et secoue la tête en entendant les bêtises de Lily. Je passe ensuite une main dans ses longs cheveux roux, qui ont retrouvés leur éclat d'avant grossesse.

- Tu es très belle, Lily, la rassuré-je.

Et je mens à peine. Elle _est _belle, pour une femme qui entame bientôt son dernier trimestre. Je n'avais absolument pas, et n'ais toujours pas d'ailleurs, le teint frais et reposé qu'elle affiche je ne sais trop par quel miracle. Par contre, elle a pris du poids, sans doute plus qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire, mais comme je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu squelettique, je trouve que ça l'embellit. Et ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi verts. Et comme l'a dit James, trois jours auparavant lorsqu'il est passé voir Sirius, ils sont encore plus hypnotiques qu'avant. J'espère sincèrement que leur enfant héritera de ses yeux.

M'arrachant à mes pensées, Lily s'approche de moi, glisse son bras sous le mien, et affiche le sourire le plus impatient que je connaisse.

- Et cette journée shopping, on la commence ou pas ?

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous nous trouvons toutes les deux dans le centre-ville moldu de Londres, dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques, en train de farfouiller dans les rayons. Nous nous trouvons l'une et l'autre de chaque côté d'un portant, scrutant un à un chacun des cintres en silence. Alors que mon regard tombe sur un tee-shirt rouge vif, je me souviens brusquement de ce qu'il s'est passé deux mois plus tôt, lors de l'attaque à Sainte Mangouste. Le tee-shirt me rappelle mon réveil, car la première chose que j'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux, c'était le visage ensanglanté de James. Je m'étais relevé avec précipitation, oubliant momentanément que j'avais été bêtement stupéfixé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour m'inquiéter de la santé de mon ami. J'avais ignoré le regard incrédule qu'il m'avait lancé, pour ne me préoccuper que de sa blessure à la tête, d'où s'échappait un flot de sang inquiétant. J'avais déjà ma baguette en main, récupérée sur la table de chevet à ma droite, et un sort désinfection sur le bout des lèvres quand il m'avait arraché l'objet des mains et m'avait forcé à me rallonger. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que j'avais pris conscience d'être dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Mais je n'avais pu réfléchir plus à cela, car James s'était mis subitement à me hurler dessus, m'accusant d'être une stupide sorcière doublée d'une crétine de vampire incapable de reconnaitre quand elle devait se mettre à l'abri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demande subitement Lily en brandissant un espèce de machin à fleurs roses et jaunes qui devait sans doute servir de pantalon dans une autre vie.

Je lui lance un regard amusé, alors qu'elle pouffe dans son coin et remettant le vêtement hideux en place, puis je replonge dans mes pensées. Les cris qu'avaient poussés James à mon encontre avait rapidement ameuté une escouade d'infirmières, qui l'avait aussitôt fichu dehors à grands renforts de remontrances. Je les avais entendu le traiter d'inconscient pour ne pas avoir fait soigner sa blessure au plus vite, et de sadique pour avoir molesté une femme enceinte à peine remise de son attaque. J'étais encore en train de rire, amusée en imaginant la tête que l'ex-Gryffondor devait afficher face aux implacables infirmières, lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'était de nouveau ouverte, sur Sirius cette fois-ci. Ce dernier m'avait aussitôt sauté dessus et m'avait serré contre lui de toute ses forces, manquant de m'arracher la tête au passage. Il avait été prévenu de l'attaque au moment où il quittait le bureau des aurors, et avait accouru avec tous les autres ici, au moment où la bataille faisait rage. Il n'y avait appris ma participation que bien plus tard, lorsque l'on m'avait retrouvé étendu au milieu du hall d'entrée, parmi des dizaines d'autres sorciers. Le fait que j'étais enceinte m'avait permis de passer avant tous les autres devant les guérisseurs. Ils avaient craint que mon bébé n'ait eu des séquelles suite à l'attaque, mais le petit bout s'était bien accroché.

- Regarde, souffle Lily, en brandissant victorieusement, ce qui ressemble fort à une boule à facette mal transformée en débardeur.

- T'as fini tes bêtises, oui ? M'exclamé-je en m'empêchant difficilement de sourire. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui métamorphose tout ça !

Lily remet le vêtement en place et éclate de rire avec le plus de discrétion possible, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention de la vendeuse proche de nous, qui nous lorgne déjà d'un œil suspect. Je me concentre à mon tour sur notre recherche. Malgré les deux boutiques que nous avons déjà faites, nous n'avons rien trouvés de spécial. Il faut croire que le fait de ne pas se sentir spécialement bien dans sa peau en ce moment influe sur notre vision des vêtements. Nous ne trouvons rien d'intéressant. Je relève alors la tête, une idée s'y frayant un chemin.

- Lily, je connais un magasin un peu plus loin, où nous serons peut-être plus à même de trouver quelque chose. Tu me suis ?

- Tout à fait, répond-t-elle en soupirant d'un air défaitiste.

Elle abandonne son rayon et me suis hors du magasin. Deux rues plus loin, nous nous arrêtons devant une autre boutique, plus grande, avec une enseigne dans des tons pâles. Lily éclate de rire quand elle regarde la vitrine.

- J'aurais dû y penser ! S'exclame-t-elle, avant de me prendre la main pour me tirer à sa suite à l'intérieur.

Puisqu'il est près de midi, la boutique est presque vide. Cela n'empêche pas mon amie de se précipiter bruyamment sur le premier rayon qu'elle voit. Son air euphorique me confirme dans mon idée. Je me poste à son côté, au moment où elle me montre une peluche à l'effigie d'un lapin blanc avec l'intérieur des oreilles roses, d'un air attendri.

- Si c'est une fille, pourquoi pas. Mais souviens-toi qu'aucune de nous deux ne sait de quel sexe seront nos enfants.

- Et alors, même pour un garçon, ça le ferait.

Je fais la moue et attrape une autre peluche, plus sobre. Je lui montre alors l'ourson beige à la mine bougonne.

- Pour un garçon, _celui-là _ferait l'affaire. Si James te voit mettre ce que tu tiens entre les mains dans le berceau de son fils, je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera.

Lily tourne le nounours pour le regarder en face, affiche une mine déçue, puis repose l'objet à sa place. Pour ma part, je garde l'ourson, je trouve qu'il a une bonne bouille. Je suis Lily le long du rayon, alors qu'elle farfouille dans tous les coins à la recherche de la peluche coup de cœur. De temps à autres, je relève la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passe dans la rue. Depuis l'attaque à Sainte Mangouste, je suis devenue un petit peu paranoïaque, et je vérifie toujours autour de moi, si il n'y a aucun Mangemorts en vue. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire de nouveau surprendre.

C'est alors que je regarde la rue une énième fois, que je vois un homme traverser la chaussée d'un pas rapide. Je fronce des sourcils, en constatant qu'il ressemble à Remus. Et penser au lycanthrope me fait soupirer longuement. Il a été renvoyé de l'université le mois dernier. Le doyen qui l'avait accepté à l'UMS est décédé au début du mois d'avril. Son remplaçant, un homme d'entre deux âges beaucoup moins conciliant que son prédécesseur, a refusé de garder Remus entre les murs de son établissement. Hors de question de former un monstre, d'après ses propres mots. Un bouffée de haine et de colère m'envahit quand je repense à Remus, lorsqu'il nous a annoncé la nouvelle deux semaines plus tôt. Il a fallut retenir James et Sirius, pour les empêcher d'aller dire au nouveau doyen ce qu'ils pensaient de sa façon de voir les choses.

- Oh, c'est le père de Remus, s'exclame soudain Lily.

Je la regarde, avant de suivre son regard, posé sur l'homme que j'ai remarqué quelques instants plus tôt. Voilà qui explique leur ressemblance troublante.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dis-je alors que la silhouette de l'homme disparait à l'angle de la rue.

- Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, sur le Chemin de Traverse, m'explique Lily. C'était avant la rentrée en sixième année, il était avec Remus. C'est un homme qui m'a semblé assez doux, un peu comme son fils. J'imagine qu'il tient ça de lui.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, au moment où Lily, un air victorieux peint sur le visage, brandit devant moi un tigre blanc allongé de tout son long.

- Lily, ce machin est plus grand que le bébé que tu vas mettre au monde !

**O0o0O**

Camille attrape quelques vêtements dans ma commode et les fourrent sans ménagement dans ma malle déjà bien remplie, avant de retourner farfouiller dans le meuble. Je la regarde faire avec amusement, assise sur le lit et une main sur le ventre pour apprécier les mouvements du bébé. De temps à autres, je sens un pied ou une main frapper mon abdomen. Camille revient de la commode avec une pile de pantalons et de chaussettes.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? demandé-je pour au moins la troisième fois depuis un quart d'heure.

- Mandy, tu restes assise, décrète-t-elle d'un ton sans appel en calant mes chaussettes dans les rares zones libres qui restent.

- Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre, tu sais. Et c'est tout de même _ma _valise que tu es train de faire.

Camille me jette un regard torve derrière le rideau de ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent sur le visage, alors qu'elle est penchée sur ma malle pour tenter de la fermer. Puisque cette dernière résiste, Camille s'assoit dessus et la verrouille non sans qu'elle résiste encore un peu.

- Je préfère que ce soit moi qui le fasse, tu pourrais te blesser.

- Mais tout à fait, on voit souvent des membres de la Caste se faire terrasser par des malles en cuir, raillé-je.

Camille n'apprécie que très peu mon trait d'ironie, comme le prouve la claque que je me prends sur le bras. Rigolant, je masse mon bras qui a à peine senti la caresse, et me lève pour passer dans le salon et rejoindre la cuisine. Arrivée près de l'évier, je demande à Camille, en criant à travers la maison :

- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

J'entends distinctement le bruit que fait ma valise lorsque ma meilleure amie la balance sur le sol de ma chambre, et le soupir qu'elle pousse une fois l'objet à terre.

- Un jus de fruit, s'il te plait, l'entends-je me crier d'un ton voilé, alors que j'entends ses essoufflement, devant l'effort qu'elle fait pour tirer ma malle à travers la maison.

J'attrape deux verres, ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une brique de jus de raisin, et verse le jus. Camille apparait à l'entrée de ma chambre, tirant sur ma malle, les deux pieds solidement ancrés dans la moquette pour en pas tomber sous l'effort. Amusée, je rigole.

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

Elle ne perd même pas de temps pour me lancer un regard assassin. Elle se contente de m'ignorer, de lâcher ma valise et de se redresser, avant de sortir sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Un sort d'allègement plus tard, et la voilà qui soulève ma malle et la pose comme si de rien n'était près de la porte d'entrée.

- Voilà, c'est prêt, dit-elle d'un air satisfait en me rejoignant à la cuisine.

Je lui tends son jus de raisins qu'elle accepte et vide d'une traite. Je bois le mien avec plus de modération. Tout en nous désaltérant, Camille me parle de ce qu'il s'est passé d'intéressant pour elle, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues. J'enchaine avec mes désagrément de femme presque à terme, et mon envie de plus en plus forte d'avoir enfin mon bébé dans mes bras, et non plus en train de prendre mon corps pour une aire de jeu. Et puis, les contractions qui apparaissent irrégulièrement pour faire un petit coucou amicale sont en train de me courir sur le haricot.

Au moment où j'en suis à me plaindre des douleurs de l'enfantement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, attirant notre attention à toutes les deux Sirius apparait dans l'encadrement, l'air harassé. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du salon qui affiche quatre heures de l'après-midi passée, m'indique qu'il vient de terminer sa journée de travail. Et l'état de son uniforme, qu'ils ont encore eus à faire à des Mangemorts ou des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. A côté de moi, alors que Sirius pose sa cape sur le porte-manteau, je vois Camille grimacer. Elle n'a pas l'habitude, comme moi, de le voir rentrer comme ça. Et malgré que Peter ait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix - contrairement à elle - puisqu'elle ne vit pas avec lui, elle n'a pas à vivre avec ce genre d'images.

Soupirant, je repose mon verre sur la table et m'approche de Sirius. Je l'accueille avec un grand sourire, comme je le fais à chaque fois qu'il rentre, et l'embrasse délicatement. Cependant, je recule aussitôt que je reconnais l'odeur du sang qui constelle son uniforme : c'est le sien.

- Tu es blessé ? M'inquiété-je.

Il me fait un signe de main apaisant.

- Une blessure légère, je suis déjà passé à Sainte Mangouste, ce n'est rien.

Je fronce des sourcils, convaincue, mais toujours un peu inquiète. Sirius redresse alors la tête, et sourit à Camille qui est resté dans la cuisine.

- Tu m'excuses de pas venir t'embrasser, je n'ai pas envie d'en mettre partout, lui dit-il, avant de se séparer de moi pour passer dans notre chambre.

Je me retourne et rejoins mon amie.

- Ca arrive souvent ? Me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

J'hausse des épaules, peu désireuse de lui miner le moral, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais elle me comprend au-delà des mots et des regards, comme l'atteste la sympathie qui apparait dans ses yeux. Elle sait que je ne supporte pas ces instants où je ne suis sûre de rien, où je peux voir à tout instant un auror débarquer à l'entrée de ma maison, pour m'annoncer que mon mari ne reviendra pas. Tout comme moi, elle craint de perdre un air cher, elle connait l'angoisse dans laquelle je vis. Et la venue au monde de mon enfant, me rassure, et me fait peur à la fois. J'aime l'idée de créer une vie, d'avoir notre enfant à nous, un lien qui nous relit Sirius et moi, plus tangible que le mariage où notre lien de vampire à Calice. Mais j'ai peur pour cette vie, peur qu'elle perde son père, peur qu'elle me perde moi, peur que nous la perdions _elle_.

Frissonnant, je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je ne dois pas penser à la guerre pour l'instant, pas alors que Sirius vient tout juste de rentrer. Nous évitons d'en parler, chez nous. Nous essayons de garder une bulle où l'extérieur n'existe pas. Je sens la main de Camille se glisser sur mon épaule pour la presser légèrement, comme une marque de réconfort. Touchée, je serre sa main à son tour. Nous sommes dans le même bateau après tout. Toutes les deux, nous ne nous engageons pas dans cette guerre, alors que les hommes que nous aimons, eux, risquent leurs vies presque à chaque instant.

**O0o0O**

Allongée sur le canapé du salon, je caresse les cheveux de Sirius qui s'est confortablement installé entre mes jambes, l'oreille collé à mon ventre proéminent. Il murmure des mots au bébé à travers la peau, que je fais exprès de ne pas écouter. Je préfère lui laisser son intimité et m'intéresser au livre que je teins à la main, un roman policier trouvé dans une boutique moldu du centre-ville. Après deux pages lues, je grimace en sentant encore l'une de ces contractions qui ne cessent de se faire plus régulière et plus proches les unes des autres. Mon geste n'échappe pas à Sirius.

- Ca fait dix minutes entre chaque contractions, dit-il en se redressant, les sourcils froncés. On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser termine mon chapitre, et ensuite on ira, promis.

Sirius gronde furieusement, puis tente de m'arracher mon livre. Je lèves le bras pour le tenir hors de sa portée. Il se lève alors et me saute pratiquement dessus pour récupérer l'objet. Je proteste fortement, désireuse de terminer mon chapitre afin d'avancer dans l'intrigue, mais malgré ma vitesse, il arrive à s'emparer du livre grâce à un sort d'attraction. Bien sûr, sans baguette, je ne fais pas le poids.

- _Maintenant_, on va à Sainte Mangouste ! Décrète-t-il, sans se soucier de la contrariété que j'affiche.

Soupirant, je me lève, non sans lui jeter un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux, il n'y a d'inquiétude à avoir, dis-je. Pourquoi insistes-tu comme ça ? J'ai largement le temps de ter . . .

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, coupée dans mon élan par la sensation qu'une chose chaude et liquide coule le long de l'intérieur de mes jambes. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, alors que Sirius fronce des sourcils, surpris par l'arrêt intempestif de ma phrase.

- D'accord, on va à Sainte Mangouste, fais-je, au moment où mon mari remarque la tâche sombre qui apparait sur mon jean foncé.

Il se met à jurer férocement, attrapant au passage ma malle posée près de l'entrée depuis plusieurs jours, puis m'agrippe le bras avec force avant de nous faire transplaner dans la zone d'arrivée de l'hôpital. A peine apparaissons-nous que mon mari se met à hurler l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Presque aussitôt, une armée d'infirmiers et de médicomages m'entoure. Je n'ai que le temps de jeter un œil sur Sirius, complètement effrayé, avant que les évènements ne se précipitent.

On m'allonge d'abord sur un lit, avant de me conduire au second étage, dans une aile réservée à la maternité. L'équipe me fait pénétrer dans une chambre, me met en position pour l'accouchement et vérifie où en sont mes contractions ainsi que le bébé. Puisque Sirius n'est pas avec moi dans la pièce, j'en déduis qu'il est resté à patienter à l'extérieur. Cependant, bientôt je ne me soucie plus de rien, à part des douleurs abominables qui me cisaillent le ventre et de la pression qu'exerce le bébé entre mes jambes pour sortir. J'obéis autant que je peux au médicomage accoucheur qui m'intime de ne pas pousser tant qu'il ne m'en donne pas l'ordre, et me rend à peine compte de l'arrivée de Camille dans la chambre. Une des infirmières lui jette un sort de Stérilité, avant de la pousser vers moi. Elle tend une main dans ma direction, à laquelle je m'accroche fermement, alors que le médicomage me fait signe de commencer à pousser. J'ai l'impression que l'accouchement dure des heures, alternant les moments où je dois pousser et ceux où je dois me contenter de respirer et de supporter les douleurs. A côté de moi, Camille m'encourage à mi-voix, me rassure sur la présence de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte, m'éponge le front avec une serviette, balaye mes cheveux qui me collent au corps avec la sueur. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, ne réfléchis plus, me contentant d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres du médicomages. Puis, enfin, c'est la délivrance. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, quand je sens le corps du bébé couler hors de moi, faisant ainsi disparaitre le poids qui pesait sur mon corps depuis des semaines.

Camille halète et se redresse, alors que je laisse tomber ma tête dans le coussin, vidée de toutes mes forces. Mon cœur bat vite, un peu trop même, et j'ai du mal à respirer. Mon corps se met à trembler, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui parcoure mes veines. La gorge sèche, je réclame un verre d'eau, qu'on m'apporte aussi sec. Camille attrape le verre que lui tend l'infirmière, et me redresse la tête pour m'aider à boire.

- Ils sont en train de le nettoyer et de l'habiller, me dit-elle à voix basse, un étrange sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Ils vont bientôt te l'amener.

J'acquiesce, puis avale à petites gorgées l'eau qu'elle m'offre. Je recommence alors à réfléchir et arrive à me tenir sur mes coudes pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce. L'une des infirmière s'affaire encore entre mes jambes, alors qu'un médicomage s'occupe un peu plus loin, penchée sur une table où je vois seulement deux petits pieds s'agiter. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre l'espace d'un instant, alors que je prends conscience que ces deux membres sont ceux de mon enfant. Puis, je m'inquiète de ne pas l'entendre pleurer ou crier, au moment même où des vagissements retentissent dans la pièce. Je me redresse un peu plus, pour tenter de mieux voir, mais Camille me force à me rallonger.

- Repose-toi, dit-elle, ils vont te l'amener.

Je croise son regard, un frisson me parcourant. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, que je combats de toute mes forces. Mais sans résultat, puisque mon amie s'empresse de me les essuyer avec un tissu qui s'imbibe bientôt de rouge.

- Mme Black, fait alors la voix du médicomage, alors qu'il s'approche avec un lange blanc entre les bras. Toutes mes félicitations, c'est une fille.

Sans un mot de plus, il dépose l'enfant sur moi, nichant la petite tête entre mes seins. D'où je suis, je n'aperçois qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns. L'émotion, plus forte que jamais, envahit tout mon être, et je ne cherche même plus à retenir mes larmes de bonheur. De mes mains tremblantes, j'attrape le petit corps et le hisse plus haut, pour venir le poser tout près de ma tête, sur l'oreiller. Je vois enfin son visage. Il est fripé par ses pleurs mais je trouve qu'il est le plus beau de tous. Je caresse sa joue, mes sanglots cessant. Puis, je sens la présence de Sirius. Je me retourne pour le regarder. Il a les cheveux complètement en pagaille, signe qu'il n'a pas cessé de les triturer.

- Elle a tes cheveux, lâché-je dans un souffle.

Il me lance un regard empli d'émotions : joie, anxiété, bonheur, et fierté s'y mêlent. Il passe sa main dans mes boucles avant de se pencher sur nous deux. Puis, je vois une larme silencieuse glisser sur sa joue, avant que je ne me tourne moi aussi pour contempler notre petite merveille.

**O0o0O**

Sur le pas de la porte de notre maison, Sirius laisse retomber son bras qu'il a tenu enlacé autour de ma taille pendant tout le trajet depuis Sainte Mangouste, que nous avons fait à pied. De la poche de son jean, il retire les clés de la demeure, alors que je baisse mes yeux sur le petit paquet gigotant que je tiens entre mes bras. Notre fille, Zoé, vient tout juste de se réveiller. Ses petits yeux papillonnent jusqu'à laisser apparaitre ses iris aussi bleues que les miennes. Je sens son bras venir taper contre ma poitrine alors qu'elle s'agite comme pour regarder autour d'elle. La porte de la maison s'ouvre alors et Sirius pénètre à l'intérieur, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer et de refermer derrière moi.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Zoé, chuchoté-je à la petite fille enveloppée dans la couverture jaune poussin.

Je fais deux pas en avant, m'orientant vers la chambre d'ami, mais Sirius s'interpose, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je fronce des sourcils, m'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de son comportement.

- Attends quelques secondes, d'accord ? Dit-il. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Enfin, pour vous deux.

Il s'approche ensuite, m'embrasse brièvement, plaque un baiser léger sur le front de zoé et disparait dans la chambre d'ami. Au moment où il referme la porte derrière lui, je perçois nettement le murmure qui s'élève de la pièce et la voix qui l'accompagne, me faisant sourire. Je me penche vers ma fille qui continue de fixer son regard sur mon visage, l'une des seules choses qu'elle doit pouvoir voir sans trop de flou, et lui murmure :

- Je crois que ton père oublie que ma nature de vampire me permet d'entendre distinctement ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du mur.

Et pour cause, j'aperçois distinctement les voix de nos amis, qui certes murmurent, mais reste quand même à portée de mon ouïe. Sirius leur demande de se faire discrets, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup, alors que James semble trépigner d'impatience et ne cesse de répéter qu'il veut voir « l'adorable petite bouille » de notre bébé. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attentes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre de nouveau et la tête de Sirius apparait dans l'entrebâillement.

- Approche, dit-il, grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. On a préparé la chambre de Zoé pendant les deux jours que tu as passés à l'hôpital.

Je fais mine de ne pas relever le « on » utilisé, et obéis à sa demande. Quand j'arrive devant la porte, Sirius l'ouvre finalement en grand, me laissant voir la pièce qui, effectivement, a bien été préparé pour l'arrivée de notre enfant. Les murs ont été peints en mauve pâle, proche du rose. Au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, un berceau blanc attend sa propriétaire et à côté, un table à langer du même style. Plus près de moi, une malle en osier ouverte laisse apparaitre quelques peluches et quelques jouets moldus d'éveil. Au centre, un tapis en mousse de toutes les couleurs, posé sur la moquette blanche. Et, éparpillés dans la pièce, James, Lily, Remus, Peter et Camille, tous les bras chargés de cadeaux.

- Surprise ! Se mettent-ils à hurler tous ensemble quand j'apparais devant eux.

Zoé apprécie peu les cris qui l'entourent soudainement, et nous le fait savoir assez rapidement en se mettant à pleurer beaucoup plus fort que nos cinq amis réunis. Cela fait aussitôt taire leurs cris de joie et la confusion s'inscrit sur leurs visages. Amusée, je me contente de redresser Zoé et de plaquer son corps contre mon buste, sa tête au niveau de mon épaule et une main plaquée sur son crâne pour l'empêcher de partir en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une surprise pour moi, dis-je. Vous semblez oublier que j'ai l'ouïe beaucoup plus fine que la moyenne. Mais pour Zoé, pas de doute, vous l'avez surprise. Je peux même ajouter sans craindre de me tromper que vous lui avez fait peur.

Visages contrits en avant, Lily et Camille s'approchent de moi pour venir réconforter ma fille qui continue de brailler dans mes oreilles. Les garçons, eux, se contentent d'avoir l'air un peu perdus, l'un se grattant la nuque et les deux autres se dandinant sur leurs pieds. Je ne suis pas sûre que de se voir brusquement autant entourée rassure Zoé, qui se met à hurler de plus belle. Je la remets alors dans sa position précédente, calée entre mes bras, avant de commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce, tout en la berçant avec légèreté. J'adresse un regard à Sirius. Il comprend aussitôt.

- Désolé les amis, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seules pour l'instant. Passons dans le salon, elles nous rejoindront plus tard.

Je le remercie d'un sourire, auquel il répond par un bref hochement de tête, avant de quitter la pièce en dernier et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je continue à bercer Zoé, tout en tournant dans la pièce. Mais au bout de dix minutes, elle en est toujours au même point. En jetant un œil sur ma montre, je constate qu'il est sans doute l'heure pour elle de manger. Avisant un fauteuil installé dans un coin de la pièce, je m'y installe confortablement afin de nourrir Zoé. La voracité avec laquelle elle tète me laisse deviner que je n'ai peut-être pas de si mauvaises intuitions.

Alors que Zoé continue à boire, je relève la tête lorsque l'on frappe à la porte. J'essaye de cacher le plus possible ma poitrine, sans déranger ma fille, avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Camille laisse alors pointer le bout de sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Ca va ? Demande-t-elle. On n'entendait plus pleurer alors on se demandait si tu ne t'étais pas endormie.

Je secoue la tête, bien que la réponse soit évidente pour tout le monde. Camille pénètre ensuite entièrement dans la pièce et vient s'agenouiller près de moi pour regarder ma fille avec tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, dit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle est née, et qu'elle est là, parmi nous. Je m'attends tout le temps à te voir débarquer avec ton gros ventre

Je rigole un peu, amusée par l'image.

- Moi non plus, je ne me fais pas encore totalement à l'idée. Mais l'avoir près de moi m'aide un peu. Que font les autres ?

- Sirius a payé sa tournée pour la naissance, répond Camille. Ca ne fera que la quatrième fois. Je peux la prendre ? Ajoute-t-elle en voyant que Zoé semble rassasiée.

J'acquiesce en lui tendant ma fille, profitant ensuite que j'ai les mains libres pour me rhabiller correctement. Adossée au mur et les jambes étalées devant elle, Camille berce Zoé avec la plus grande délicatesse au monde. Je la laisse profiter un peu, avant de dire :

- Rejoignons les autres, qu'ils profitent un peu d'elle aussi, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Et de fait, Zoé commence à clore les yeux. Camille opine et se redresse, me rendant ma fille, avant de me précéder dans le salon. Aussitôt, je remarque les bouteilles de bièraubeurre qui jonchent la table basse.

- Ah ! S'exclame James en nous voyant revenir. Enfin ! Je n'y croyais plus.

Il se lève du canapé pour me rejoindre et se poste derrière moi pour pouvoir regarder comme il le veut le visage de Zoé, dont les yeux se ferment peu à peu.

- Je suppose que le parrain veut prendre sa filleule ? Demandé-je de manière rhétorique.

James fronce des sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas rassuré. Ce sera sans doute la première fois qu'il le fait, avoir un bébé aussi jeune entre ses bras.

- Marraine l'a déjà fait, précisé-je en échangeant un regard amusé avec Camille.

Il hésite encore un peu, avant que Lily ne l'encourage à le faire, rien que pour savoir à quoi s'attendre quand ce sera à son tour de voir son enfant venir au monde. James grimace, avant d'obtempérer. Il tend les bras maladroitement, sous les rires de Sirius et Lily. Je cale Zoé comme je peux, plaçant les bras de son parrain de la même manière, puis fais deux pas en arrière. Remus, Camille et Peter se mettent eux aussi à rire, en voyant la tête que tire James, Son attention est toute tournée vers ma fille, qu'il semble craindre de lâcher à tous moments. Je continue à reculer, jusqu'à venir buter contre l'accoudoir du canapé, et m'y laisse tomber. Très vite, le bras de Sirius enlace ma taille. Il semble ne jamais vouloir se lasser de rire devant le stress apparent qu'affiche son meilleur ami.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la naissance du petit Harry. ;) Si le coeur vous en dit, j'accepte aussi les reviews. Merci d'avoir lu. :)

Bye.


	46. Harry James Potter

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour à tous !

Après deux bonnes grosse semaines d'attente, voici la suite. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est joyeux ou quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il est mitigé. Et le pire, c'est que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Harry James Potter**

Assise au comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon, je prépare notre déjeuner, alors que sur le canapé, Sirius profite d'un jour de repos amplement mérité pour jouer avec sa fille. A deux mois et demi de vie, Zoé a assez de vivacité pour que Sirius ne se lasse pas d'elle au bout de deux heures de rigolades. Il s'amuse à lui faire bouger ses jambes et ses bras, ce qu'elle ne peut encore faire par elle-même, et la fait sourire. Sur un dernier regard attendri sur eux, je me lève et emporte mon plat vers la gazinière où je le mets à mijoter, avant de me tourner vers la baie vitrée qui laisse passer un soleil rayonnant. Avec ce mois de juillet magnifique, l'été s'annonce resplendissant. Je me tourne ensuite vers le frigo, où est accroché la dernière lettre de Lucinda et Tony, m'annonçant leur visite. Ils doivent arriver dans les jours à venir, pour rencontrer Zoé. A l'origine, c'était moi qui devait faire le déplacement avec ma famille. Mais je garde un assez mauvais souvenir de Vienne pour vouloir y retourner de mon plein gré. Et croiser de nouveau la route de la Reine ne m'attire en rien.

Alors que mon esprit se souvient encore des quelques jours passées en Autriche, plus d'un an et demi auparavant, je retourne surveiller la cuisson de mon omelette aux oignons. Malgré les souvenirs que je garde de la seule fois que je me suis immergée dans l'univers de mon peuple, je continue à à vouloir garder des contacts avec Tony et Lucinda. Ils sont des amis précieux et je sais que, quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver un jour, je pourrais compter sur eux. L'omelette dans la poêle terminant de cuire, je dresse la table, non sans garder un œil constant sur Sirius et Zoé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, mais l'enthousiasme de mon mari me fait toujours craindre un mouvement dangereux envers la fragilité de notre bébé. Pourtant, cela n'a jamais été le cas. Sirius est toujours très doux et très prévenant avec elle, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

Je récupère la poêle laisser sur la gazinière, éteint le feu, et remplie nos assiettes. Bien que ma grossesse soit terminée, je continue à manger. Puisque j'allaite Zoé, il faut que je continue à nourrir afin qu'elle ait ce qu'il faut pour une croissance normale. D'ici quelques semaines, d'après Lucinda, mon appétit diminuera, jusqu'à ce que Zoé soit capable de se nourrir par elle-même.

- Sirius, interpellé-je mon mari, le déjeuner est prêt.

Il quitte Zoé des yeux et la prend dans ses bras pour me rejoindre. Contre lui, notre fille suçote ses doigts mais dès qu'elle me voit, elle se tord dans tous les sens. Comprenant la demande, Sirius me tend aussitôt Zoé. Je la cale contre moi, alors que je m'installe.

- Je déteste quand elle fait ça, dit Sirius en faisant la moue, vexé.

Je rigole.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Elle a passé neuf mois à l'intérieur de mon corps. Elle sait qui sera la personne la plus importante pendant toute sa vie.

Sirius me lance un regard peu amène.

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, quand elle passera par l'étape du complexe d'Œdipe qui t'intéresses tant, tu en auras pour tes gallions.

Sirius me regarde avec l'air de celui qui vient de se prendre un rocher sur la tête, sans comprendre d'où ça vient. Bien sûr la psychologie, lui, ça ne le connait pas. J'indique que ce que je viens de dire est sans importance en faisant un signe de la main, la seule qui me reste de libre, et attrape la fourchette pour entamer mon repas. J'ai à peine avalé la moitié de mon assiette quand Darcy, la chouette de James, pénètre dans la maison en se faufilant par l'entrebâillement dans la baie vitrée. Je remarque aussitôt que la lettre qu'elle porte dans son bec n'est pas ordinaire : c'est une beuglante. Je fronce des sourcils, déconcertée. En quoi le couple Potter aurait-il besoin de nous envoyer une telle missive ? Nous ne tardons pas à le savoir, puisque Sirius attrape la lettre qui se met à laisser échapper une fumée sombre et inquiétante, et l'ouvre, provoquant dans la maison ce qui ressemble à un mini tremblement de terre. Par mesure de précaution, je bouche les oreilles fragiles de Zoé, avant que la voix de James ne retentisse avec force :

- LILY EST EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE . . . SIRIUS, A L'AIDE !

La lettre retombe sur la table, où elle se consume. Je ne peux retenir mon éclat de rire plus longtemps. Et je me retrouve à moitié avachie sur mon assiette, vaincue par une crise de rire monumentale. A côté de moi, Sirius pâle comme la mort, ne sait apparemment pas quoi faire. Je mets quelques secondes à me remettre de mes émotions, Zoé collée contre moi et me regardant d'un air curieux.

- Va à Sainte mangouste, je reste ici avec Zoé. Je pense que James a surtout besoin de soutien moral.

- Et s'il étaient encore chez eux ? demande-t-il, en faisant un pas vers le salon Je devrais sans doute passé d'abord par Godric's Hollow.

Je tends un bras pour le retenir. Il se tourne vers moi et je secoue la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que James ait perdu tout ses moyens au point de laisser Lily accoucher dans le salon de leur maison. Va à Sainte Mangouste, ils y seront sûrement. Pendant ce temps là, je préviens Remus et Peter, au cas où James ne les ait pas averti.

Sirius semble hésiter, puis finit par se ranger à mes arguments. Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Zoé, m'embrasse délicatement et quitte la maison, non sans attraper une veste au passage. Sirius parti, je regarde notre repas interrompu, mon assiette dont le contenu a un peu débordé, et me tourne vers Zoé.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller voir marraine, hein ? Dis-je, attirant l'attention de Zoé sur mon visage.

Elle me sourit et je plonge un instant dans son regard bleu qui tire progressivement vers une couleur azur si semblable à la mienne. Puis, je sors ma baguette de la poche de ma robe de sorcière, et de quelques sorts, nettoie la cuisine. Je regroupe ensuite ce dont j'aurais besoin pour Zoé, le temps de notre absence, envoie une lettre à Remus et quitte la maison à mon tour. J'imagine déjà les tête de Camille et Peter quand je vais leur dire que l'enfant de James et Lily est sur le point de voir le jour.

**O0o0O**

Je viens tout juste de coucher Zoé, quand un hibou pénètre dans le salon, passant par la fenêtre ouverte près de la porte d'entrée. Je reconnais aussitôt la chouette des Potter. Cette dernière me regarde approcher d'un œil prudent, mais se laisse faire lorsque je récupère la lettre qu'elle apporte : elle a apprit à me faire confiance. Je déplie la missive, et constate qu'elle porte l'écriture de Lily, sortie de Sainte Mangouste la veille.

Maintenant que je suis rentrée, on peut se voir ! Je peux passer vers seize heures, ou une autre heure t'arrange ?

Lily.

Je jette un œil sur ma montre qui m'indique qu'il est quatorze heures passées, avant de faire apparaitre une plume et de l'encre, et d'envoyer un message d'accord à Lily. Darcy repart, soulagée d'être encore en vie, avec ma réponse, et je m'installe sur le canapé pour reprendre la lecture de mon livre, abandonné hier soir. J'ai le droit à une demi heure de calme et de solitude bienfaitrice, avant que le bruit de deux personnes pénétrant sur la propriété ne me parvienne depuis l'extérieur. Je repose mon livre sur la table basse du salon, au moment où Lucinda et Tony pénètrent dans la maison.

Tout deux sont arrivés le soir où Lily a accouché, alors que je revenais de ma visite chez Camille. J'ai été plutôt surprise de les trouver prostrés devant chez moi, puisqu'ils ne devaient arriver que pendant la première semaine d'août et qu'ils avaient débarqués avec quatre jours d'avance. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a rien de spécial à préparer quand deux vampires s'invitent chez vous.

- Comment s'est passé cette visite du musée de Madame Tussauds ? Demandé-je à leurs arrivée.

Tony se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le sofa et étend ses bras le long du dossier, sa main gauche venant frôler mon épaule. Lucinda se contente de rester debout à côté de nous, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, lançant un regard assassin à notre ami. J'en déduis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de fâcheux. Mais comme je sais que demander à Tony ce qu'il a fait ne servirait sans doute à rien, je décide de poser la question à Lucinda :

- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il s'est amusé à se faire passer pour une poupée de cire et se mettait à bouger lorsqu'un groupe de personnes s'approchait de lui. Il a créé une vraie pagaille au musée. On nous a fichu dehors.

Je lance un regard désapprobateur à Tony qui se contente d'hausse des épaules dans un air désinvolte.

- Quoi ? C'était amusant !

- Pour toi peut-être, dis-je, mais pense à ces moldus. Une chance pour toi que tu ne sois pas un sorcier, parce que tu aurais sans doute fini par avoir le Ministère sur le dos.

- Ca m'étonnerait, je n'ai utilisé aucune magie.

Je secoue la tête, abasourdie.

- Et tu n'éprouves même pas un peu de remords, fais-je en soupirant. Tu imagines la frousse que tu leur as collé ? C'est de là que viennent toutes les idioties qu'on entend sur les vampires.

Tony éclate de rire, alors que Lucinda, toujours l'air aussi fâchée vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Tu n'exagères pas un petit peu ? S'exclame Tony. Comment pourraient-ils savoir que je suis un vampire ?

Je le regarde de haut en bas. Il est habillé tout en noir, des vêtements près du corps, et dégage le charisme habituel des vampires. Aucune fille présente au musée Tussauds ce jour-là n'a dû rester de glace face à un tel apollon. Et Lucinda a dû attirer pas mal de regards, malgré sa tenue sobre. Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu passés inaperçu dans ce contexte. Cependant, soupirant et secouant la tête, j'abandonne l'idée de lui faire entendre raison.

- Crois ce que tu veux, dis-je en me levant du canapé.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, avec l'intention de cuisiner une pâtisserie pour l'arrivée de Lily et son bébé. Je fouille mes placards, et après un rapide inventaire, remarque que je n'ai guère d'autres choix que de faire un gâteau au yaourt. Je m'y attèle aussitôt, alors que Lucinda tente de raisonner Tony et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi. Je les laisse se chamailler, parvenant presque à ignorer leur discussion, et à me concentrer entièrement sur ce que je fais. Une fois le gâteau au four, je constate que j'ai aussi de quoi faire une crème anglaise, et décide de m'y mettre aussitôt : cela rendra le gâteau moins sec.

Alors que je suis toujours attelée dans ma cuisine, Lucinda et Tony finissent par effacer l'incident du musée et échangent leurs impressions sur le Londres moldu, qu'ils ont rarement eu l'occasion de visiter. Cependant, à les entendre, je comprends vite qu'ils aimeraient surtout faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et bien entendu, ils ne tardent pas à venir m'en toucher deux mots. Malgré mon emploi du temps serré entre Sirius, Zoé, nos amis, mon travail à mi-temps pendant les vacances d'été et mes révisions, je promets de les y emmener. De toute manière, j'ai des achats à y faire pour la rentrée, ce sera l'occasion.

A seize heures tapantes, on frappe à la porte. Je remets Zoé, réveillée depuis une bonne heure, à Lucinda, avant de me lever pour ouvrir à Lily. Cette dernière apparait sur le perron, le teint fatigué mais le sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses bras, son bébé, dont je ne vois que le pyjama bleu et la touffe de cheveux bruns sur le dessus du crâne. Souriante, je fais un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

- Bonjour Lily. Pas trop fatiguée ?

- Bonjour Mandy. Ne me parle pas de fatigue, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler à n'importe quel moment !

Une fois dans la maison et la porte d'entrée refermée, Lily salue Lucinda et Tony, puis s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils autour de la table du salon. Je m'approche d'elle, afin de voir enfin la bouille de leur fils.

- Nous l'avons appelé Harry, dit Lily en déposant le petit garçon dans mes bras. Harry James Potter.

Je passe une main sous la tête du bébé pour la soutenir, et détaille le visage de l'enfant. Je souris en voyant qu'il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à son père. Cependant, ses yeux ouverts laissent passer deux prunelles bleus, typique des nouveau-nés. Je passe un doigt léger sur la joue d'Harry, qui se met immédiatement à pleurer. Lily éclate de rire.

- Eh bien, tu lui fais une sacrée impression ! S'exclame-t-elle alors que je lui rends son fils.

- Il faut croire, réponds-je. Mais je pense surtout qu'il a faim.

Zoé, dans les bras de Lucinda, répond aux pleurs d'Harry en se mettant à gémir de mécontentement. Je la récupère aussitôt, et la cale contre ma poitrine pour la bercer et la calmer. Cependant, elle garde les yeux rivés sur Harry. Le remarquant, je la rapproche de lui pour le lui présenter.

- Zoé, voici Harry, lui dis-je. On va dire que c'est, en quelque sorte, ton cousin de cœur.

Elle approche une main du visage d'Harry, mais j'arrête son geste. Elle est encore très maladroite, et elle pourrait lui faire mal. En plus, il continue de pleurer.

- Je crois que tu as raison, dit finalement Lily, il doit avoir faim. Je peux utiliser la chambre de Zoé ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Lily se lève en me remerciant et passe dans l'autre pièce. Je retourne m'asseoir entre Lucinda et Tony, et ce dernier se met immédiatement à jouer avec Zoé, la taquinant en tapotant son nez.

- C'est un joli garçon qu'ils ont, dit Lucinda. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père !

J'éclate de rire.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas ses yeux, autrement il n'aura pas hérité grand-chose de Lily !

**O0o0O**

Dans la boutique _Au paradis de gourmands_, c'est le branle-bas de combat. En ce dernier jours du mois d'août, et à quelques heures de la rentrée à Poudlard, il faut croire que la majorité des adolescents se sont donnés rendez-vous ici pour leur dernier jour des vacances. Au service, Camille, les cheveux s'échappant de sa queue de chevale et lui donnant l'air d'une folle, ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Et je dois avouer que, derrière le comptoir, à confectionner les glaces, je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle.

- Un coupe fraise, chocolat, deux boules vanille, supplément dragées surprise, et un cornet cassis, citron, fruit de la passion avec supplément nids de cafards pour la trois.

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que Camille abandonne le comptoir sur lequel elle s'était pratiquement jeté pour me hurler la commande et déposer avec brusquerie le bon. Je récupère le parchemin et l'aligne avec les autres. J'en ai quatre autres avant d'atteindre celle-là, alors j'espère que les clients sont patients. Cela aurait pu ne pas être la catastrophe à la boutique si, Jason, le frère de Camille, n'était pas parti avec ses potes en plein milieu du service. Inutile de préciser que Camille prépare déjà sa vengeance.

- Café gourmand, jus de citrouille et beignet aux pommes pour la neuf.

J'attrape le bon que Camille me jette pratiquement par-dessus le comptoir et le range avec les autres. En voyant les commandes s'amonceler et mon travail ralentir, je décide qu'il est temps d'utiliser les grands moyens. Tant pis si quelqu'un me voit, il croira ce qu'il voudra. Sans remords, je décide d'abandonner ma vitesse humaine et de passer à celle des vampires. Quand Camille revient à peine deux minutes plus tard, elle repart avec trois commandes de faites et me jette un regard abasourdi auquel je réponds par un simple haussement d'épaules. Au moins, comme cela, le retard a été rattrapé. Et je poursuis à vitesse humaine.

A dix-neuf heures, heure de la fermeture, et après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière le dernier client parti, Camille se laisse tomber sur le comptoir avec un grand soupir.

- Je n'en peux plus, gémit-elle. Vivement les vacances.

Je souris et lui jette un regard par dessus les bacs de glaces vides que je dépose dans la poubelle.

- Plus que deux semaines, dis-je. Et ce sera plus calme maintenant.

- Ouais, je sais. Heureusement que Poudlard reprend demain. Mais si je chope Jason . . .

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que l'on frappe à la porte de la boutique. Le fameux petit frère rentre pour le dîner. Fronçant des sourcils, Camille se redresse et s'approche de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'écrie-t-elle.

- Bah, rentrer, quelle question ! T'es bien une blonde, toi.

J'entends Camille grincer des dents. Jason est en train de s'enfoncer.

- Tu trouves un autre moyen pour revenir à la maison, moi je te laisse dehors.

- Quoi ? S'écrie Jason. Et en quel honneur ?

- La prochaine fois, tu feras ton service en entier ! Et crois-moi que papa va en entendre parler !

Jason, mécontent, file un coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée en verre. Je sourcille. Je ne suis pas sûr que son geste arrangera ses affaires.

- J'avais promis à Tom et Darryl que je les verrais aujourd'hui ! C'est bon, tu vas pas m'en faire une jaunisse pour quelques heures ! Laisse-moi entrer !

- Pas question, débrouille-toi !

Camille abaisse le store de la porte d'entrée pour bien signifier à son frère que la discussion s'arrête là, et revient près de moi. A l'extérieur, Jason se met à insulter copieusement sa sœur.

- C'est ça ! hurle-t-elle, me faisant sursauter, et poser mes mains sur mes oreilles sensibles. Continue ton cirque, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà dans une bouse de dragon monstrueuse !

- Non mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL, Camille ?

Toutes deux nous retournons vers Mme Blaid qui vient de descendre de l'appartement, les poings sur les hanches. Avec tout le bruit que font Camille et Jason, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Face à l'air mécontent de sa mère, Camille croise les bras sous sa poitrine et tapote le sol du pied avec agacement.

- Jason est enfermé dehors, dit-elle. Il a quitté la boutique à quinze heures, en plein rush. Mandy et moi avons dû nous débrouiller toutes seules pendant que le magasin était plein à craquer ! Tout ça parce que _monsieur _Jason ne pouvait pas attendre demain pour voir ses amis !

Mme Blaid me regarde, je confirme d'un mouvement de tête. Elle plante ensuite son regard sur le store la porte d'entrée. De l'autre côté, Jason a fini de lancer des insultes, mais il tambourine comme un fou contre la vitre.

- Laisse ton frère entrer, dit finalement Mme Blaid. Je vais m'occuper de son cas.

Camille s'empresse d'obéir.

- Tu vas voir ta tête quand je vais raconter tout ça à maman ! Fait Jason en s'engouffrant dans la boutique, sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux. On a pas idée de . . .

- JASON ! Hurle sa mère, dont il n'avait jusque là, pas remarquer la présence.

Il sursaute, et se tourne vers elle, surpris. Il comprend immédiatement au regard qu'elle lui lance, qu'il n'en mène pas large.

- A la maison, tout de suite ! Dit-elle en désignant l'escalier d'un doigt furieux. Nous avons à parlé jeune homme.

Tête baissé et regard haineux envers Camille, il disparait dans l'escalier, suivit par sa mère. J'entends la porte de l'appartement claquer, puis les remontrances que lui fait Mme Blaid.

- Bien fait pour lui ! S'exclame Camille en revenant s'accouder au comptoir. Il se croit tout permis depuis quelques temps, ça va peut-être le faire changer un peu.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, lèvres closes et sourire en coin. Cependant, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps le fou rire que je contient depuis plusieurs minutes. Camille sursaute quand je m'esclaffe allègrement, les larmes aux yeux.

- T'es folle ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

- C'était trop drôle ! Dis-je.

Et, assez bizarrement, je mets à espérer qu'un jour, ma famille sera comme la sienne.

**O0o0O**

Ca se bouscule dans les couloirs du département de Médicomagie. A côté de moi, Chelsea se prend assez régulièrement le mur, parce qu'on me pousse contre elle. Exaspérée, je lance des regards assassins aux premières années qui courent dans tous les sens.

- Punaise, vivement le stage ! S'exclame Chelsea avec véhémence. J'en ai marre de ces morveux.

- On a que deux ans de plus qu'eux, fais-je remarquer.

- Oui, et voilà toute la différence. On n'était pas aussi cons il y a deux ans, rassure-moi.

- Pas dans mon souvenir.

Nous finissons par sortir sur le jardin botanique. Nous passons nos capuches sur nos têtes, et courrons sous la pluie pour rejoindre la cafétéria le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, l'endroit est bondé, averse incessante depuis trois jours oblige. Nous repoussons nos capuches et nous glissons à l'arrière de la queue pour passer notre commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà attablées. Alors que Chelsea se jette sur son assiette comme une affamée, je me contente de picorer. Ma faim commence à diminuer. A quatre mois, Zoé commence à remplacer mon lait par des biberons que je lui prépare. Et depuis la semaine dernière, sur les recommandations des médicomages, je commence à lui faire goûter des purées de fruits et de légumes. Et elle adore ça.

Touillant la purée dans mon assiette, je repense à ce que m'a dit Lucinda, lorsqu'elle était à la maison le mois dernier. Zoé est née humaine, hybride oblige, mais malgré tout, son organisme est prêt à recevoir le venin vampire afin d'être entièrement transformée. Une étape qui peut-être franchie à tout moments, et que les lois de la Caste réserve au parent vampire. Bien que je sais que Zoé est très loin de l'âge où je pourrais décider de la changer, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. J'aime ma fille comme elle est, et je me vois mal lui enlever ce que l'on m'a arraché de force. Je crois que, le jour venu, je laisserai la décision à Zoé, comme je le ferais pour Sirius.

Je relève la tête lorsque Chelsea fait tomber son couteau au sol. Nous nous sourions, avant que je ne replonge dans mes pensées. Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec Sirius, mais je ne cesse d'y penser. Pour moi, les années vont passer de plus en plus vite, et bientôt mon immortalité sera un poids. La différence d'âge ne sera pas un fardeau, puisqu'un vampire peut choisir de laisser son corps vieillir comme s'il était encore humain ou cesser le processus d'évolution, mais pour Sirius, vieillir n'a pas la même signification : la mort l'attend au bout du chemin. Une mort naturelle, à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais accéder. Et passer ma vie sans lui me semble intolérable. Je sais déjà qu'il me faudra le persuader de me suivre sur cette voie. Mais comment ?

Je soupire et repousse mon assiette. Sirius m'opposera des arguments, qui ne feront qu'augmenter mes propres craintes. Pourquoi devenir immortel, alors que tous ceux que nous connaissons finiront par disparaitre ? La famille, les amis et les collègues mourraient, alors que nous serions encore frais et pimpants. C'est une des choses que j'appréhende le plus. Lucinda et Tony seront toujours là, mais les autres s'en iront. Et après eux, ce seront leurs enfants. Harry n'est aujourd'hui qu'un bébé, mais j'assisterai à sa mort à lui aussi un jour ou l'autre. Et cette idée-là, plus que toute autre, m'est intolérable. Comment survivre à la douleur de perdre tous les êtres auxquels je tiens ? Et si Zoé et Sirius, décidaient de rester humains et de mourir ? Que me resterait-il ? Serait-ce un destin semblable à celui de William, mon créateur, qui m'attendra au bout du compte ?

- Mandy ?

La voix de Chelsea me sort de mes pensées moroses. Je relève la tête, presque surprise de la trouver là, près de moi, et croise son regard. Elle semble m'interroger des yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

J'esquisse un sourire hésitant et secoue la tête pour chasser le reste de mes idées morbides. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'y penser.

- Je vais bien. Un petit coup de blues, c'est tout.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, fait-elle remarquer en indiquant d'un coup de menton mon plateau plein.

- Manque d'appétit. Je mangerais mieux ce soir. On a quoi comme cours ensuite ?

Remarquant que je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler plus sur le sujet, Chelsea laisse tomber. Elle m'apprend ensuite que nous avons cours de biologie humaine avancée, et quittons la cafétéria pour nous rendre en salle de classe.

Trois heures plus tard, la journée se termine et je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Comme Sirius était de repos aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui garde Zoé. Une chance, puisque Camille qui s'occupe d'elle d'ordinaire, est partie rendre visite à ses cousins moldus dans le nord du pays jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Son retour n'est prévu que dimanche. Lorsque je pousse la porte d'entrée de ma maison, c'est pour découvrir Sirius en train de faire le zouave devant Zoé, assise sur la table du salon et riant aux éclats. Cependant, elle me regarde dès que je passe le seuil de la porte et tend les bras dans ma direction en affichant un immense sourire.

- Et voilà, maman rentre et je deviens invisible, commente mon mari en cessant de faire des grimaces.

Je souris, dépose mes affaires près de l'entrée, suspend mon manteau à la patère avant de mettre de l'eau partout dans le salon, et m'avance vers Sirius. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement comme à mon habitude, puis me penche sur la table pour prendre Zoé dans mes bras.

- Comment s'est passé la journée avec papa ? Demandé-je à ma fille. Il a fait des bêtises toute la journée, hein ? Heureusement que tu es là pour le surveiller.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un mot de ce que je lui dis, le ton de ma voix semble lui faire comprendre que c'est le moment de rire. Ce qu'elle ne se gêne pas de faire. Sirius choisit ce moment pour soulever ma masse de cheveux dans la nuque, et y déposer un baiser papillon qui me fait frissonner.

- Devine qui a envie de se faire croquer ? Me murmure-t-il ensuite à l'oreille en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Il n'est que seize heures, Sirius, le sermonné-je sans grande conviction. Pour les galipettes, tu attendras un peu.

- Allez, il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas mis un peu de piquant entre nous, se met-il à geindre faussement.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la vie de famille, réponds-je en emportant Zoé vers la cuisine pour lui faire chauffer un biberon.

Sirius s'apprête à répondre, sauf que l'on frappe à la porte.

- On attend quelqu'un ? demandé-je en sortant le lait en poudre du placard.

- James, Lily et Harry, répond Sirius en allant ouvrir la porte. Je les ai invité à dîner avec nous. Ils sont un peu en avance.

Ce qui explique l'énorme gâteau meringué qui traine dans le frigo et que je viens de remarquer en allant me chercher un jus de fruit. Alors que nos amis entrent, je dépose Zoé dans le parc installé au milieu du salon. Lily m'y rejoint aussitôt pour y déposer un Harry âgée d'un mois et demi, puis se tourne vers moi pour me saluer. James et Sirius nous rejoignent ensuite, au moment où j'empêche de Zoé de frapper le pauvre Harry avec un hochet en plastique.

- Non, grondé-je ma fille, on ne tape pas les autres enfants. Tu restes dans ton coin et tu joues avec tes jouets.

Le mécontentement se lit sur son visage. Elle n'aime pas quand je prends ma grosse voix, et encore moins quand c'est Sirius qui le fait : avec lui, elle a tendance à se mettre à pleurer de peur.

- Elle est curieuse, explique Sirius à nos amis, alors elle touche tout ce qu'elle trouve. Elle a arraché quelques plumes à Darcy tout à l'heure.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas voulu s'approcher de Lily quand elle est rentré, s'exclame James. Elle tenait Harry dans ses bras, elle a dû avoir peur.

- Pauvre bête, dit Lily, on aura intérêt à surveiller Harry de près quand il va se mettre à crapahuter dans tous les sens.

- M'en parle pas, dis-je en riant légèrement, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à courir après Zoé. Elle ne marche peut-être pas encore, mais à quatre pattes, c'est déjà un véritable balai de course.

Tout en continuant de discuter, nous nous dirigeons vers le canapé, où nous nous installons. Sirius ramène des cafés pour tout le monde, et la fin de l'après-midi passe terriblement vite. Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Lily m'aide à dresser la table, pendant que Sirius nourrit Zoé et que James couche Harry. Ma fille va bientôt rejoindre son cousin, et nous ne sommes plus que tous les quatre. Sirius et James nous racontent quelques anecdotes sur le département des Aurors, Lily sur les clients de la boutique où elle bosse, et moi sur les cours que je continue de suivre. Cependant, rapidement, nous en venons aussi à parler de la guerre. De plus en plus de familles moldus se font tuées, sans parler des sorciers dont le sang est jugé impur par certains.

- J'ai peur de laisser Lily sortir seule, dit James alors que nous en sommes au dessert. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

A côté de moi, Lily baisse la tête, touillant son café avec sa cuillère.

- Je dois avouer que si je n'étais pas vampire, je ne serais pas très rassurée non plus, dis-je. Mais Lily est une excellente sorcière, et son appartenance à l'Ordre le prouve. Elle sait se défendre.

Lily me tend un sourire remerciant et vient prendre ma main dans la sienne pour la serrer brièvement.

- Personnellement, je crains surtout l'avenir à cause des enfants, fait Sirius. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Zoé et Harry grandir dans cette ambiance. C'est malsain.

Un silence s'impose. Nous pensons tous comme lui, bien sûr, mais qu'y pouvons nous réellement ? Du peu que j'en sais, les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir faire pencher la balance en notre faveur et les Aurors ont beau se démener, les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui sont tellement nombreux que ça ne sert pratiquement plus à rien de les arrêter. Pour chaque Mangemort tombé, deux autres le remplace. La prison d'Azkaban se remplit peu à peu, et beaucoup trop.

- Arrêtons de parler de la guerre, intervient soudain Lily. Vous savez si Remus a finit par trouver du travail ?

Nous secouons la tête. Autre sujet qui fâche, notre ami loup-garou ne trouve pas vraiment son bonheur. Les gens rechignent à l'engager, et quand ils le font, ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Ils n'en parlent pas, bien sûr, mais je sens que la vie est difficile pour lui. Nous essayons de l'aider comme nous pouvons, on l'invite à diner à la maison, afin qu'il fasse des repas consistants, je lui achète des vêtements parfois, en prétextant que Sirius ne les mets plus, mais il semble commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Ce n'est pourtant pas de la pitié, juste de la colère. Je ne comprends pas les sorciers qui le rejettent de cette manière.

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, d'ailleurs, dit James.

Sirius acquiesce. Les maraudeurs se retrouvent tous les mois, pour continuer à épauler leur ami lors de sa transformation. Même Peter, dont la forme ne sert pourtant pas à grand-chose dans ces cas-là, vient trois soirs par mois, par amitié pour Remus. Cela doit sans doute leur rappeler Poudlard et leurs escapades interdites.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fait soudain Lily.

Je suis son regard, qu'elle a tourné vers la fenêtre. La nuit qui tombe au dehors rend le jardin sombre, mais je vois ce qu'elle a remarqué Une forme dans le ciel s'approche.

- C'est un hibou, dis-je en me levant de mon siège. Il vient par ici.

Je rejoins la porte-fenêtre que j'ouvre, et quelques secondes plus tard, une chouette hulotte pénètre dans le salon, dépose une lettre sur la table et repart comme elle est venue.

- C'est la chouette de Camille, dis-je en refermant la porte. Je me demande ce qu'elle vient faire ici, Camille l'a laissé chez ses parents le temps de ses vacances.

Je m'abaisse pour ramasser la lettre et la décachette. Elle n'est pas très longue, ne contient que quelques mots, rédigés d'une main tremblante. Je fronce les sourcils en parcourant ces quelques lignes :

_Mandy,_

_Je sais que tu partageras notre chagrin et c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu devais être une des premières personnes à être mise au courant. Peux-tu prévenir Peter de la mauvaise nouvelle pour nous ? Je ne me sens pas la force de lui faire face . . ._

_Nous venons d'apprendre par la police moldue que Camille et ses cousins ont eus un accident de voiture cette après-midi, dans le nord de Leeds. Aucun d'eux n'a survécu._

_Patrick Blaid._

Le cœur gelé, je laisse la lettre m'échapper des mains et tomber au sol. Les mots écrites à l'encre noir restent gravées en lettres de feux et dansent devant mes yeux. Et c'est comme si on venait de m'arracher un morceau de moi-même.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Oui, je sais, ça ne se termine pas sur une note joyeuse. Je vais essayer de vous donner la suite dans une semaine, histoire de ne pas vous laisser poireauter dans cette atmosphère lugubre, mais je ne suis passûre que le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux. :/

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous à tous !


	47. La menace qui plane

**Titre :**Love me tonight

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Comme prévu, je vous publie ce chapitre après une petite semaine d'attente. J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée, pour ceux qui l'ont passé (pas moi-euh, pas moi-euh ;p).  
Pour aujourd'hui, rien de bien joyeux dans le chapitre. La fin se rapproche, alors je ne peux pas vraiment insufflé beaucoup de bonheur à mes personnages, avec tous les problèmes qui leur tombent dessus. Et, histoire de préparer vos petits cœurs, à mon humble avis, il ne me reste pas plus de deux chapitres à écrire pour cette histoire. Alors, préparez-vous pour ce qui va suivre. :/

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : La menace qui plane  
**

Le soleil dans le ciel est radieux, en ce matin de premier jour d'automne. Les arbres ne perdent pas encore leurs feuilles, certaines fleurs sont toujours écloses, les oiseaux continuent à chanter, il règne comme un parfum d'été et de joie. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je ne ressens rien de tout cela. Mon monde est triste et gris, il est déjà hivernale. Je refuse même de voir le temps magnifique qui m'entoure, préférant garder mon regard rivé sur mes mains pâles, posées sur mes genoux. Je préfère me plonger dans mes souvenirs, oublier le présent et _son _absence. Je la revois encore, petite fille guillerette aux longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés. Je l'ai envié quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'ai aimé ses cheveux, tellement différents des miens, et surtout, tellement plus beaux. Elle s'était invité dans mon wagon, sans un mot, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était présentée, avec toute la joie qui l'a toujours caractérisée.

Une goutte rouge sang tombe sur la paume de ma main.

Dans ce wagon, lors de notre tout premier voyage vers Poudlard, je n'avais presque pas prononcé un mot. Elle s'était chargée de combler le silence. Elle m'avait fait part de ce qu'elle imaginait de Poudlard, m'avait parlé de sa famille, de son adorable petit frère, de sa jolie maman, et de son gentil papa qui lui faisait toujours les gâteaux qu'elle voulait. Moi, l'orpheline, j'avais envié sa vie de famille parfaite. Puis, nous étions descendues du train, avions pris les barques, nous étions retrouvées dans la Grande salle face à choixpeau. Elle est passé juste avant moi. Quand je suis montée à mon tour, je n'ai pas pensé à grand-chose, et j'ai été à peine étonnée, quand je me suis retrouvés assise à la même table qu'elle. Comme si c'était le destin.

La goutte sur ma main s'écoule sur ma peau, laissant une trainée rouge, et vient mourir sur le coton de ma robe noire.

Lors de cette première semaine à Poudlard, elle s'est installée près de moi, à chaque cours. Il y avait d'autres élèves dans notre maison, d'autres filles à qui elle aurait pu tenter de se lier, mais il semblait qu'elle ne souhaitait la compagnie de personne d'autre que moi. Pourtant, je ne faisais rien pour la retenir ou l'inciter à continuer. Je ne lui répondais presque jamais, n'allait jamais vers elle. Puis, au bout de quelques jours de ce manège, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait être avec moi. « J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, a-t-elle dit, ils sont jolis. Ils sont comme ceux de ma grand-mère. J'aime beaucoup ma grand-mère, mais je ne la vois pas souvent. Elle est gentille et douce. Puisque tu as les mêmes cheveux, tu dois être comme elle, non ? ». Je n'avais rien répondu, sur le moment. Je m'étais contentée de la laisser continuer à me suivre un peu partout. Puis, il m'a semblé tout naturel, progressivement, de répondre à ses questions, de parler avec elle, de faire mes devoirs en sa compagnie. Et une année est passée. Nous quitter, sur le quai de la gare, au mois de juin, a été un déchirement. J'avais pensé ne jamais connaitre pire douleur un jour. J'avais tort. Aujourd'hui, cela fait mille fois plus mal.

Une seconde larme s'écoule, allant rejoindre le chemin laissée pas sa sœur.

Une sœur, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours été pour moi. Nous partagions tout, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne. A l'orphelinat, j'étais bizarre, pas comme les autres, ils m'évitaient. Elle, elle m'avait accepté, sans se poser de questions. Même quand je devenais renfermée, et que je ne lui parlais pas pendant des jours, ou que je m'éloignais, parce qu'elle parlait avec d'autres élèves. Ma timidité aurait pu mettre fin à notre amitié, mais elle m'est restée loyale, jusqu'au bout. Les années ont passés, et c'est elle qui m'a aidé à surmonter mes peurs et mes doutes, elle qui m'a aussi offert une famille, et des amis. Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Fred, j'ai pensé qu'elle s'éloignerait. Qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle aurait agrandie mon cercle d'amis. Elle était tout pour moi, elle était mon univers.

Une troisième larme rejoint ses consœurs, se mêlant aux autres. Elle finit elle aussi, par mourir sur le tissu sombre de ma robe.

Et en ce mois de janvier fatidique, quand toute ma vie a basculé, j'ai réellement eu peur de la perdre. Je n'étais plus celle qu'elle connaissait après tout, plus l'humaine avec qui elle avait passé plus de six ans de sa vie. J'étais devenue une créature étrange, un être différent. Mais elle est restée. Elle ne s'est même pas ébranlée. Et elle a été la pierre sur laquelle je me suis reposée pour encaisser le choc de ma nouvelle nature. C'est elle qui fut mon aide la plus précieuse. Alors, quand elle a été terrassée par le chagrin, à la mort de Fred, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à faire ce qu'il fallait, à l'aider, comme elle l'avait pour moi, à être là pour elle, comme elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Et c'est sans doute à cause de ce lien entre nous, qu'elle a pu être la seule à me persuader d'aller vers celui qui serait mon âme sœur.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, tombent sur mes mains et meurent dans ma robe, sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir. Des sanglots effrénés enserrent ma gorge, et je me moque bien de ce qui peut m'entourer. Il n'y a que mes souvenirs qui ont de l'importance, là où elle sourit, là où elle rit, là où elle est pleine de joie, où elle m'appelle et me serre dans ses bras. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. Et non pas le froid qui m'entoure.

A travers le brouillard de mes larmes, je vois pourtant une main apparaitre et venir ses poser sur les miennes. Une main large et virile, masculine. Pas celle que j'aurais espéré voir. Je relève la tête. Sirius me regarde, endimanché dans un costume sombre. La tristesse qui se lit dans ses yeux n'est pas comme la mienne. Elle est surfaite, négligeable. Son monde à lui, n'est pas sur le point de s'effondrer. Sa main enserre la mienne avec force, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'en aille. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'est bien là le problème. Elle est partie, et moi je reste.

- Amandine, il est temps de partir.

Les mots me parviennent, mais pas leur signification. Sa voix est faible et rauque. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Il a pleuré, comme je le fais en ce moment. Mon monde se noie de rouge, quand les larmes de sang envahissent de nouveau mes yeux. Les arbres autour de nous, l'herbe, les stèles de pierre, tout devient rouge. Est-ce blanc, là où elle est à présent ?

- Mandy ?

Je tourne ma tête vers la personne qui vient de s'asseoir à ma droite, sur le banc. Peter porte lui aussi un costume sombre. La cravate est mal faite. Son visage exprime l'impassibilité la plus totale, en complète contradiction avec les émotions qui se bousculent dans ses yeux. Je lève mes mains, les arrachant à l'étreinte de Sirius, et les passe autour du cou de mon ami. Il est l'un des rares à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens. Ou peut-être est-ce pire pour lui ? Il l'a aimé, mais d'une façon différente de la mienne. Il l'a chérit, comme le plus beau des trésors, l'a protégé comme si elle n'était qu'un nouveau-né. Ses yeux expriment toute la peine et la perte qu'il ressent. Et bien que je sois comme lui, je ressens le besoin de le rassurer, d'exprimer des sentiments réconfortants.

- Elle nous manquera, dis-je d'une voix étranglée, sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes. Elle nous manquera toujours, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Elle laissera un vide que personne ne pourra combler.

Les yeux de Peter s'embuent eux aussi. Je le rapproche de moi, colle nos front l'un contre l'autre. Je voudrais pouvoir lui offrir tout ce que je sais d'elle. Lui donner mes souvenirs, lui offrir son rire. Qu'il les garde, comme moi, dans un endroit vif et ensoleillé, comme elle l'était. Un lieu où elle restera comme nous l'avons aimé.

- Mais on surmontera ça, poursuivis-je dans un souffle. Pour elle. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas nous voir comme ça. Alors, pour elle, pour Camille, nous penserons à elle sans larmes. Dans un futur proche, lorsque nous évoquerons son souvenir, ce sera avec le sourire.

**O0o0O**

Dans la grande surface, c'est la bousculade. Normal pour une veille de Noël moldu. Et si je suis là, moi aussi, à jouer des coudes pour attraper l'une des dernières boite d'airelles trônant sur l'étagère, c'est parce qu'on a un invité de plus, au tout dernier moment. Alors, j'ai décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, pour une fois. Sirius a proposé à Remus de se joindre à nous pour le réveillon. Notre ami l'aurait passé seul sans cela. Nous avions aussi pensé à invité Peter, mais il semblerait qu'il ait envie de rester avec sa mère cette année. Lily et James, eux, passent les fêtes avec Mme Potter. Hors de question pour eux de laisser la vieille femme seule, alors qu'elle vient de perdre son mari.

Alors que je dépose quelques amuse-gueules dans mon caddie, la mélancolie revient au triple galop. Après la disparition de Camille, c'est le père de James qui nous a quitté. La maladie à finalement eu raison de lui, un peu plus tôt que prévu malheureusement. Peter, qui le connaissait pourtant bien, à reçu la nouvelle avec stoïcisme. Depuis le mois de septembre, il semble tout prendre avec neutralité. Comme s'il n'était plus avec nous. Pour avoir croisé sa mère au Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt, je sais qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne sort que pour travailler, et il est rare de parvenir à le persuader de rendre visite à ses amis. Mais nous continuons d'essayer.

Je soupire, attrapant une boite d'œufs que je fourre avec le reste dans le caddie. Zoé, installée dans le siège enfant, choisit cet instant pour balancer son nounours, l'ours en peluche offert par James et Lily à sa naissance, par terre. Je me penche pour le ramasser et le range dans mon sac à main : hors de question de le lui rendre sans qu'il n'ait été lavé maintenant qu'il a touché le sol. Et bien entendu, elle n'est pas contente et se met à pleurnicher.

- Pas de ça maintenant, Zoé, dis-je, attirant son attention. Il ne fallait pas jeter doudou si tu voulais le garder avec toi.

Ce que je peux bien dire ne l'intéresses pas le mois du monde, et elle se met à hurler de mécontentement dans le magasin. Je prends ça pour un signal de départ. Ca m'arrange, je commence à en avoir marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds toutes les trente secondes. Ma nature vampirique aimerait sortir, histoire de ne plus avoir à supporter la lenteur humaine.

A dix-neuf heures piles, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée au dehors et que quelques flocons de neige commencent à tomber du ciel, on sonne à la porte. Devinant que ce doit être Remus, toujours très ponctuel, j'essuies mes mains humides sur le premier chiffon que je trouve, enlève mon tablier que je dépose sur le dossier d'une chaise, passe devant le parc de Zoé dans lequel elle s'amuse à mordiller ses pieds, et ouvre la porte. Remus me sourit, ses cheveux châtains parsemés de flocons blancs, et la robe que je lui ai offerte pour son précédent anniversaire sur le dos.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en me tendant une bouteille d'hydromel, et joyeux Noël.

- Bonsoir Remus, réponds-je en me décalant pour la laisser entrer. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Il pénètre dans la maison et je referme derrière lui en jetant un œil sur son présent. L'hydromel à dix ans d'âge, il a fait une petite folie.

- C'est très gentil Remus, mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je ne pouvais pas arriver les mains vides, fait-il, ses joues rougissant.

Touchée, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui piquer un bisou sur la joue, puis l'invite à me suivre dans la cuisine. Je dépose sa bouteille sur la table que j'ai déjà apprêté, alors qu'il s'arrête à hauteur du parc pour prendre Zoé dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi ! S'exclame-t-il. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des semaines.

- C'est le cas, dis-je. Tu l'as gardé au mois d'octobre, mais on ne t'avait pas vu depuis. Elle commence à parler maintenant.

- C'est vrai ? Fait-il en me rejoignant dans la cuisine et en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

- Enfin, pas de vrais mots encore, mais on entend au moins sa voix.

Tout en discutant avec Remus, je termine de préparer le repas. Le jeune homme est en train d'essayer de faire répéter son prénom à Zoé, quand Sirius rentre enfin du travail. Il dépose sa cape sur le porte manteau, se secoue pour faire tomber la neige qu'il a ramené avec lui, puis nous rejoint. Une poignée de main pour Remus, une caresse sur la tête pour Zoé et un baiser pour moi, puis il s'éclipse dans la chambre pour se changer. J'en profite pour mettre le chapon sur la table ainsi que les légumes, et je sors un petit pot et prépare le biberon de Zoé.

- Tu veux le lui donner ? Dis-je en tendant une cuillère et le pot de fruit à Remus.

Il accepte avec un grand sourire heureux. Etonnement, Remus adore pouponner. Ce qui fait que je ne comprends pas qu'il ne cherche pas une petite-amie, une qui acceptera sa différence. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas encore assez confiance en lui, ou en le peuple sorcier. Quand on voit comment la plupart d'entre eux le traite . . .

- Ca sent bon, fait Sirius en quittant la chambre pour nous rejoindre. Ca tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup.

Remus et moi sourions, alors que Sirius ne semble pas remarquer l'ironie de ce qu'il vient de dire, se contentant de s'asseoir et de se servir un verre de vin. Je conserve l'hydromel offert par Remus pour le dessert.

- Ils sont tous pour Zoé ? Demande soudain notre ami, en filant un coup de tête en direction du sapin postée dans un coin de la pièce, trônant au dessus d'une dizaine de paquets soigneusement emballés.

- Non, répond Sirius, il y en a aussi pour nous deux. Mais une bonne moitié est à elle. Et encore, j'ai stoppé Amandine avant que l'on ne soit ruinés.

- C'est son premier Noël, fais-je remarquer. On a bien le droit de marquer le coup.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la pourrir de cadeaux. Les occasions de lui en faire vont être nombreuses, tu sais. Inutile de nous saboter des idées de cadeaux aussi tôt.

Agacée, je lui file une tape sur la tête.

- Aïe, fait-il en posant ses mains sur son crâne, sourire aux lèvres.

Nous passons ensuite à table, Zoé refusant de quitter les genoux de Remus, et chipant parfois un morceau dans son assiette. La soirée se déroule tranquillement. Sirius a allumé la radio et des chansons de Noël retentissent dans la maison, alors que la neige tombe au dehors, donnant à l'atmosphère un réel air de fête. Plus le vin dans la bouteille descend, plus les deux amis sont de bonne humeur. Je me contente d'assister à la scène avec amusement. Enfin, nous terminons noter plat, et je décide de servir le dessert dans le salon. Je fais signe aux deux jeunes hommes de migrer vers là-bas, alors que je prépare les assiettes, les verres et le gâteau. Alors que j'en suis à ouvrir la bouteille d'hydromel apporté par Remus, je les entends chuchoter. Comme il est rare que ce soit le cas, cela attire immédiatement mon attention et je me concentre pour entendre ce qu'ils disent.

- Ca s'est reproduit, fait Sirius en soupirant. Il y a trois semaines. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Mandy, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache et qu'elle s'inquiète. Avec le décès de Camille, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer.

- Et Lily et James, comment ils le vivent ? Demande Remus.

- Lily est morte d'inquiétude, bien entendu. Quant à James . . . James ressent la même chose mais il ne le montre pas. Tu le connais. Il se fait du mouron pour Lily et Harry. Je crois qu'ils ont décidés de déménager, et de s'installer à Godric's Hollow, chez Mme Potter. Vu qu'elle est malade, c'est sans doute la meilleure solution.

J'entends Remus soupirer.

- James n'a pas de chance en ce moment. Entre le décès de son père, la maladie de sa mère et Voldemort qui tient absolument à le rallier à à son camp . . . C'est la troisième fois qu'ils se retrouvent face à lui, qu'ils lui tiennent tête, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Dumbledore et Minerva étaient là eux aussi ce jour-là, mais ils n'ont pas pu faire grand-chose. James s'est lancé tête la première dans le duel. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés à ce moment-là, je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Les assiettes m'échappent des mains, allant s'écraser au vol et éclatant en milles morceaux. De surprise, je lâche un cri aigu, puis ressens des picotements sur les jambes, là où des éclats de porcelaine ont dérapé sur ma peau.

- Amandine ?

Le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes, j'attrape ma baguette magique dans ma poche et répare les assiettes d'un sort, avant de les faire léviter jusqu'au meuble, peu sûre de la stabilité de mes mains. Je sens ensuite la poigne de Sirius sur mon épaule.

- Tu ne t'es pas blessée ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiète-t-il ensuite. Tu trembles.

D'un mouvement d'épaule en arrière, je l'oblige à enlever sa main, puis lui fais face, à moitié furieuse. Derrière lui, Remus regarde la scène avec effarement.

- Es-tu complètement stupide, ou est-ce ta mémoire qui te fait défaut ? Sifflé-je ente mes dents serrées, pour ne pas crier et alerter Zoé installée dans son parc. Tu peux bien chuchoter autant que tu veux dans cette maison, j'entendrais toujours ce que tu diras. Je suis un _vampire_, Sirius.

Mon mari baisse les yeux, ne me permettant pas de savoir qu'elle émotion peut bien le traverser à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, il a tendance à trop souvent oublier que je ne suis pas comme lui. Que je ne le suis _plus_.

**O0o0O**

Les enfants dans le parc crient et rient à tout va. Il y en a de tous les âges, soit en train de s'amuser sur les manèges pour les plus vieux, soit se contentant du bac à sable pour les plus jeunes. Et comme nous, d'autres mères surveillent leur progéniture du coin de l'œil, en papotant sur le banc avec les copines. Avec Lily, nous sommes les seules à ne pas nous mêler aux autres mères du quartier. Sans doute parce que nous sommes les deux seules sorcières et que nos sujets de discussions risquent d'en déboussoler plus d'une. Alors que mon amie me raconte la dernière bêtise de son fils, je me penche pour récupérer le nounours de Zoé, qu'elle a abandonné sur le bitume, préférant rejoindre son cousin dans le sable. Leurs seaux et pelles servent cependant plus à taper n'importe où qu'à faire des pâtées.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, dit soudain Lily, attirant mon regard vers elle.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demandé-je en avisant son sourire triste.

- D'être venue avec moi aujourd'hui. J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de la maison. Je savais que James et Dumbledore n'auraient pas été d'accord si ce la n'avait pas été toi.

Attristée à mon tour, je soupire et m'enfonce contre le banc. La vie des Potter est loin d'être facile maintenant. Vous-Savez-Qui a cessé de vouloir les rallier à lui, et cherche maintenant à les éliminer. Sur le conseil de Dumbledore, ils se terrent à Godric's Hollow. La maison est entouré de dizaines de sorts de protections, mais il semble que malgré toutes les précautions prises, personne ne soit rassuré. Ils ne peuvent plus sortir de chez eux sans une troupe de garde du corps, et les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas assez nombreux pour s'en charger. Quant au Ministère, il ne croit absolument pas à la menace qui pèse sur leur tête, alors ils ne font rien.

Quand Lily m'a envoyé sa lettre quelques jours plus tôt, un véritable appel au secours, Sirius m'a fermement interdit d'accepter m'invitation. Il ne voulait voir aucun des Potter hors de leur maison. S'en est suivit une violente dispute entre nous. Je comprenais le point de vue de Lily, et surtout, son inquiétude. Sa famille est en danger, elle ne sait de quoi sera fait demain, et elle veut offrir à Harry une vie normale tant qu'elle le peut encore. J'ai fini par faire entendre raison à Sirius, mais il a quand même insisté pour que Dumbledore soit prévenu, qu'il donne son autorisation. Je lui ai donc envoyé une lettre et sa réponse n'a pas été longue à venir. Puisque c'était moi, il n'y avait aucun souci. De plus, nous ne nous déplacerions pas dans le monde sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, réponds-je à Lily. C'est tout à fait normal. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Être enfermée ainsi . . . Je ne le supporterais pas non plus. Et Harry a besoin de voir autre que les murs de sa chambre. Comment pourrait-il s'épanouir correctement autrement ?

Alors que mon regard se pose sur les deux enfants, jouant ensemble, la main de Lily attrape la mienne et le serre fortement. Surprise par sa poigne, je la regarde. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, et je sens que ce qu'elle va me dire, c'est ce qu'elle garde sur le cœur, depuis de trop longues semaines.

- Je n'en peux plus, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Cette incertitude, cette oppression . . . Je craque.

Du pouce, je caresse sa main toujours dans la mienne.

- Je savais bien que ta lettre de remerciement pour le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry sonnait faux. Je l'avais bien senti. Sirius ne voulait pas me croire.

Lily affiche un sourire triste, alors qu'une larme coule sur son visage.

- J'essaye de garder mon sang-froid, pour James et pour les autres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas peur. Je suis toujours en train de regarder par la fenêtre, à guetter le moindre mouvement, je sursaute à chaque fois qu'on frappe à la porte, je vérifies les sorts quinze fois par jour. Et à chaque fois que Harry pleure . . . J'ai l'impression que . . . Que c'est parce qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe. Comme une prémonition.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour apaiser des craintes qui sont, somme toutes, fondées, j'attire Lily contre moi et dépose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je caresse son dos, l'incitant ainsi à craquer, à extérioriser tout ce qu'elle ressent. Ce qu'elle ne retient pas de faire.

- Si il n'y avait pas l'interdiction de la Reine, chuchoté-je alors, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour vous aider. Quitte à lui courir après. Tu-Sais-Qui mort, vous n'auriez plus à vous inquiéter. Et je crois que je persuaderais même Lucinda et Tony de me filer un coup de main. Les Mangemorts ne feraient plus trembler le Royaume-Uni.

Dire ce que je pense, ce que je voudrais pouvoir faire, m'apaise. Je ne l'ai jamais confié à Sirius, ni à personne d'autre. Je sais qu'ils le comprendraient mal, et auraient peur que je me lance un corps perdu dans une chasse dangereuse. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bien que mes désirs soient tels, je pense aussi à ma famille et à mes amis. Je ne me mettrais pas en danger.

Une église non loin du parc sonne dix-sept heures. Le bruit des cloches fait se redresser Lily, qui reprend une position normale, en essuyant ses yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle. J'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser. Je vais mieux maintenant.

Son sourire en dit long sur son mensonge, mais je ne relève pas. Je me contente de me lever, et d'aller chercher Zoé pour la mettre dans sa poussette. Lily fait de même avec Harry, et bientôt nous nous retrouvons sur les trottoirs de la bourgade dans laquelle nous avions décidés de passer la journée. Je dois prendre mon service à Sainte Mangouste à dix-huit heures, alors je raccompagne rapidement Lily jusque chez elle, lui laisse Zoé que Sirius doit passer récupérer dans la soirée, puis la quitte sur un sourire que je veux rassurant. Je ne suis cependant pas sûre d'avoir réussie.

A mon arrivée à l'hôpital quelques secondes plus tard, je passe par l'accueil et les vestiaires, avant de monter à l'étage où se déroule mon stage cette année, celui du département des Empoisonnements par potions et plantes. Il ne s'y passe jamais rien de très intéressant, la plupart des patients ressortent après avalé un antidote. Cependant ce soir-là, alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre mon titulaire, j'ai la surprise de croisé Dumbledore dans les couloirs, debout devant l'une des chambres. Les mains croisés dans le dos, et il regarde les tableaux d'un air amusé.

- Bonsoir professeur, dis-je en ralentissant à sa hauteur.

Il se tourne aussitôt vers moi.

- Bonsoir Amandine. Comment s'est passé votre journée avec Lily ?

Je sourcille, surprise. Il est seulement là pour me poser cette question ? Je pensais plutôt qu'il accompagnait un patient, peut-être un membre de l'Ordre blessé.

- Très bien, professeur. Il n'y a eu aucun problème.

- C'est parfait alors. Pourrais-je abuser un peu de votre temps, plus que je le fais déjà ? Je voudrais que vous voyiez quelqu'un pour moi.

Je fronce des sourcils, de plus en plus décontenancée, alors qu'il ouvre la pote de la chambre devant laquelle il se trouve. D'un geste de la main, il m'invite à entrer. Je n'hésite qu'un court instant, avant de passer devant lui et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je remarque aussitôt la personne assise sur le seul lit de la chambre individuelle. Etonnée, je me retourne pour croiser le regard du professeur Dumbledore, qui referme la porte dans son dos. Il ne fait que me sourire d'un air bienveillant. Alors, je m'approche du patient.

- Rogue, le salué-je en m'arrêtant devant lui.

Il lève son regard sombre sur moi. Il tient son bras gauche serré contre lui. Le tissu de la manche noire est imbibée d'un liquide. 0 l'odeur, je parie pour son sang. Il est donc blessé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard l'accompagne-t-il à l'hôpital, et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que personne d'autre que moi n'ait au courant que Rogue se trouve ici et dans cet état ?

- Pouvez-vous le soigner, Amandine ? Je sais que je n'utilise pas des chemins orthodoxes, mais je préfère que ce soit vous qui soignez Severus. J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance.

Sans même lui adresser un regard, j'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. J'avais un peu deviné qu'il avait besoin de discrétion. Je tends la main pour approcher le bras de Rogue vers moi, afin de l'ausculter, mais celui-ci fait un mouvement brusque en arrière en me fusillant du regard.

- Je refuse qu'elle me touche, Albus, dit-il d'un ton hargneux.

Je laisse retomber mon bras et me contente de le regarder avec froideur. Il n'a qu'à se vider de son sang si ça l'amuse. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire, et des patients qui m'attendent.

Alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, Dumbledore intervient, d'une voix sèche que je l'air rarement entendu prendre :

- Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix. Ce sera elle ou personne.

Je regarde le visage de Rogue, au moment où ce dernier grimace de dégoût. Je me demande pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Est-ce parce que je suis un vampire, ou parce que j'ai épousé Sirius ? Peut-être bien l'un et l'autre. Pourtant, se faisant curieusement docile, il finit par me tendre son bras. Je l'attrape avec délicatesse et remonte le tissu sur son bras. Je le lâche immédiatement, lorsque la Marque des ténèbres tatouée sur sa peau, se révèle. Je lève la tête. Son regard sur moi me met au défi de faire une seule réflexion.

C'est donc pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je le soigne. Il ne voulait pas que je sache qu'il est un Mangemort. Je me retourne vers Dumbledore, fâchée.

- S'il vous plait, Amandine, fait-il en m'implorant du regard. J'ai besoin que vous soigniez Severus. Faites moi confiance.

Je pince les lèvres et serre la mâchoire. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour un Mangemort ? Il devrait plutôt être en train de remettre Rogue entre les mains des Aurors. Et je sais combien Sirius serait heureux de lui mettre la main dessus, lui qui du temps de Poudlard, clamait tout le temps que Severus Rogue se tournerait vers Vous-Savez-Qui à la fin de sa scolarité. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Sans dire un mot, je refais face à Rogue et attrape de nouveau son bras, mais avec plus de brusquerie. La blessure se trouve non loin de la pliure du coude. Un mauvais sort sans doute, mais drôlement bien lancé. S'il n'avait pas été jeté dans le sens de la longueur, il lui aurait sans doute sectionné l'avant-bras. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche tout en immobilisant le bras de Rogue. D'un sort, je sonde la profondeur de la blessure. Plusieurs nerfs secondaires ont étés tranchés, ainsi qu'une partie du muscle. Je soupire.

- Je peux le faire seule, mais ça va prendre du temps. Et je suis déjà en retard, ajouté-je en me tournant vers Dumbledore.

- Je me charge d'avertir votre titulaire. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

J'acquiesce, lui donne le nom du guérisseur qui s'occupe de moi ainsi que la chambre dans laquelle il doit se trouver, puis il sort de la pièce. Je me retrouve seule avec Rogue qui ne cesse de me fusiller des yeux. Sentant son regard meurtrier sur moi alors que je soigne sa plaie, je finis par m'exaspérer et relève la tête pour el regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je te trouve mal placé pour me regarder de cette manière. Estime-toi déjà heureux que je te soigne sans poser plus de questions et que je ne convoque pas les aurors de suite. Dumbledore parti, il me serait très simple de le faire.

Rogue réagit aussitôt. Il glisse sa main droite dans sa poche, je me recule en lâchant son bras, il pointe sa baguette sur moi. La mienne est déjà sur sa tempe, crépitant d'un sort que je brûle d'envie de lui jeter. Il me lance un regard incrédule. Je lui tends un sourire torve.

- Crétin, dis-je. Tu crois pouvoir être plus rapide que moi ? Même pas en rêve. Je croyais que tu étais intelligent ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu es, répond-t-il. Je pensais seulement que tu n'aurais pas le cran de me menacer.

J'émets un rire incrédule.

- Tu sembles oublier les poireaux que j'ai fait pousser dans tes oreilles, Rogue. Et bien des années sont passées depuis Poudlard, ainsi que bien des évènements. Je ne suis plus miss Dawn, Rogue, je suis Mme Black maintenant. Et ça change bien des choses.

Il sourcille.

- Il semblerait en effet, admet-il en abaissant sa baguette d'un geste prudent. Et si tu terminais de me soigner à présent ?

Sa main armée de sa baguette retombe sagement sur ses genoux. J'abaisse aussi la mienne et retourne à mon sort de soin. Dumbledore revient dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne me reste qu'à suturer la plaie. Puis, je relâche le bras de Rogue.

- Je vais te prescrire des potions, dis-je en faisant apparaitre une plume, un morceau de parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. J'imagine que tu sauras les faire toi-même.

- Sans aucun souci, dit-il en m'arrachant des mains le parchemin que je lui tends.

Il descend ensuite du lit, adresse un signe de tête à Dumbledore en passant devant lui, puis quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me tourne ensuite vers le vieil homme qui me sourit avec gratitude.

- Je vous remercie, Amandine. J'espère que vous saurez rester discrète à propos de cet incident.

- Bien entendu. Personne ne saura qui j'ai soigné.

- Merci encore. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Puis il quitte la pièce, me laissant seule. Indécise, je plonge les mains dans les poches de ma blouse d'apprentie guérisseuse et repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai beau retourner la scène dans tous les sens, je ne vois qu'une explication : si Dumbledore s'inquiète de la santé d'un Mangemort, c'est que ce dernier espionne certainement Vous-savez-Qui pour l'Ordre. Mais est-ce que Rogue est un agent double, ou alors un agent triple ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

En espérant qu'il vous ai plu, et merci d'avoir lu. =)

A la semaine prochaine (croisons les doigts pour cela).

Bisous.


	48. Une vie qui s'achève

**Titre :** Love me tonight

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** SB/OC et bien d'autres.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre, si je vous dis que j'ai versé une petite larme lorsque je l'ai écris. Il faut dire que, de manière générale, je suis très liée aux personnages qui racontent, et pour le coup, c'est pas la grande joie dans la vie de Mandy (encore). D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que vous resterez insensible, vous non plus, en lisant le chapitre.

Je vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture, et vous conseille de lire la note de fin de chapitre ensuite. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Une vie qui s'achève**

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon que j'ai approché de la baie vitrée pour pouvoir regarder le ciel étoilé vide de nuages, j'ouvre mon livre là où j'avais laissé mon marque-page et reprend ma lecture abandonné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'horloge, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sonne fort peu discrètement une heure du matin. Je lis quelques paragraphes, plongée dans le silence de la maison, puis j'entends du mouvement dans la chambre à coucher. Intriguée, je tourne la tête vers la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvre sur Sirius, pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille. Sans même sembler m'apercevoir, il s'avance dans la cuisine où il se sert un verre d'eau, avant de repartir dans la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Soupirant, je ferme mon livre et laisse mon regard errer sur le jardin.

Sirius agit ainsi depuis quelques jours. Incompréhensiblement, il semble particulièrement stressé. Il tourne en rond à la maison, est tout le temps plongé dans ses pensées, oublie même parfois à quelle heure il doit aller travailler. J'ai beau essayer de l'interroger, il se contente de me sourire d'un air étrange et de passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Une semaine que cela dure, et même Zoé commence à sentir la tension qui règne dans la maison. Pas plus tard qu'au dîner elle a prononcé le mot « papa », pour la première fois, en posant une main sur le bras de Sirius et en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il a à peine compris ce qu'il se passait, se contentant de sourire à Zoé d'un air affectueux et de finir son assiette.

Alors qu'un écureuil traverse le jardin pour grimper au vieux chêne, je soupire de nouveau et tiens mon livre serrer contre ma poitrine. Avec cette attitude de sa part, je me sens plus seule que jamais. Remus et Peter se font rares, ils ne viennent plus, n'envoient presque pas de lettres. James et Lily vivent reclus dans leur maison avec Harry, depuis que Mme Potter a succombé à son tour à la maladie. Il ne me reste guère plus que Chelsea, qu'il m'arrive de voir quand mes heures de pause à Sainte Mangouste coïncident avec les siennes. Je me rassure en me disant que dans deux semaines, nous serons de retour à l'UMS, et je n'aurais plus à supporter les regards dégoutés que mon maitre de stage fait peser sur moi tout le long de la journée. Il a accidentellement découvert ma véritable nature et, bien qu'il ait gardé cette information pour lui, sachant que je ne suis en rien un danger, il me fait clairement comprendre sa désapprobation à ma présence dans l'hôpital. Je crains cependant qu'il ne finisse par craquer et avertir la direction de l'hôpital et de l'université. J'ignore comment ils prendraient la nouvelle.

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant, chassant mes pensées moroses, et décide de revenir à mon livre. C'est encore le meilleur moyen d'oublier un peu la réalité et ses difficultés, l'espace de quelques heures. Mais après quelques minutes de lecture, Sirius sort de nouveau dans la chambre, l'œil vif. Il n'arrive visiblement pas à dormir et il s'est même habillé. Je glisse le marque-page entre les pages de mon livre et le pose par terre, avant de me lever du fauteuil pour le rejoindre près du porte-manteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandé-je en le voyant décrocher son blouson en cuir moldu du patère. Tu comptes sortir à cette heure-ci ?

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Un peu de marche me fera surement un peu de bien.

Je sens qu'il me ment, qu'il y a autre chose. Je le laisse pourtant enfiler son blouson et ouvrir la porte d'entrée, avant de l'arrêter en l'attrapant par le bras. Une main sur la poignée, il se tourne vers moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

J'inspire dans l'attention de lui parler, de le retenir pour qu'il reste à la maison, mais je comprends que cela ne servirait à rien. Je vois à son regard qu'il est troublé. Il a besoin de sortir. Alors je me contente de secouer la tête et d'ôter ma main pour le laisser partir.

- Je rentrerai dans la matinée, avant que Zoé ne se réveille, me promet-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Puis, sur un sourire, si rare ces derniers temps, il quitte la maison. Inquiète et troublée à mon tour, je reste épaulée à la porte, guettant le signe de son transplanage. Mais, c'est le bruit du moteur de sa moto qui retentit. Je comprends qu'il ne rentrera sans doute pas de la nuit et verrouille la porte, avant de retourner à mon fauteuil. Je laisse mon livre à terre et regarde de nouveau le ciel. Par prudence, je demanderai à Mme Blaid de venir garder Zoé, au cas où il ne serait pas rentré avant mon départ. Je dois prendre mon service à Sainte Mangouste à cinq heures, et je doute qu'il soit revenu d'ici là.

**O0o0O**

Lorsque la mère de Camille arrive chez moi à cinq heures moins le quart, comme prévu, Sirius n'est pas rentré. Zoé dort toujours à poings fermés, alors je salue brièvement la femme, avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Un transplanage plus tard, j'arrive à destination, passe par les vestiaires pour enfiler mon uniforme, puis rejoins mon service. Le guérisseur Brook me regarde avancer avec un regard peu amène que j'ignore. Il ne me reste que treize jours à tirer dans cette ambiance d'enfer.

Les patients se suivent, comme toujours. Petits bobos domestiques pour la plupart. Mais le plus étrange, ce sont les rumeurs qui courent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Deux heures que je suis arrivée, et deux heures que j'entends les gens murmurer un peu partout. Le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui me parvient aux oreilles, sans que je ne sache exactement de quoi il en retourne. Mais je n'y fais pas trop attention. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs après tout. Du moins, jusqu'à huit heures du matin, et l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout le monde semble en émoi à partir de ce moment-là, il règne comme un sentiment de liesse dans les chambres et les couloirs, mais je ne peux satisfaire ma curiosité : le guérisseur Brook me surcharge de travail, comme d'habitude.

Je prends ma pause avec soulagement à neuf heures, heureuse de pouvoir échapper à mon dragon de maitre de stage l'espace d'un quart d'heure. Je monte au cinquième étage, où j'ai l'habitude de m'asseoir devant un café dont le contenu va finir à la poubelle, juste pour faire comme les autres. Mais lorsque je pénètre dans le salon de thé, la première chose que je vois, c'est Remus, près des portes. Il se redresse quand il me voit. Il a les yeux rouges, comme quelqu'un qui a trop pleuré. Je fronce des sourcils.

- Bonjour Remus, quelle surprise, dis-je d'un ton joyeux en feignant de ne pas voir son visage, avant de m'avancer pour commander un thé. Un Earl Grey s'il vous plait.

- Mandy, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie.

Alors que la sorcière derrière le comptoir prépare ma commande, je me retourne pour regarder Remus. Je constate alors qu'il tient la Gazette entre ses mains, celle du jour. En première page, la photo montre la Marque des ténèbres dans un ciel étoilé, au dessus d'une maison. Je penche la tête pour voir la photo d'un peu plus près : la maison semble à moitié détruite. Une autre attaque. Je fais aussitôt le lien avec la présence de Remus.

- Mme Black, votre thé est prêt.

J'ignore la sorcière dans mon dos, fixant mes yeux sur le visage de Remus, dont le regard me fuit, préférant s'intéresser à une plante verte dans un coin du salon. Je redoute de poser la question fatidique, mais je dois le faire. Il faut que je sache.

- Qui ? Qui, que nous connaissons, est mort cette nuit ?

Les yeux de Remus s'embuent de larmes. Ses mains se crispent sur la Gazette, au moment où il se décide de nouveau à me regarder. Il règne un silence dans le salon, comme si tout le monde nous écoutait. Ce qui pourrait très bien être le cas.

- Lily et James, lâche-t-il enfin dans un souffle. Voldemort les a assassiné hier soir.

J'entends l'ensemble de la pièce hoqueter à l'entente du nom honni, mais je ne réagis pas. Je reste à fixer Remus droit dans les yeux, le suppliant silencieusement de démentir ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Mais les larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur ses joues me confirment que ce n'est que la triste vérité. Mes jambes se dérobent et je laisse échapper mon souffle que j'avais jusqu'ici retenu. Remus se précipite sur moi et s'agenouille à mes côtés, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi Mandy, mais il faut que tu saches qu'Harry a survécu. On ne sait pas comment, on ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il semblerait que Hagrid l'ait trouvé vivant dans les décombres.

Alors que mon corps réagit à la nouvelle, que je mets à trembler et à pleurer, cachant mon visage dans la manche de mon uniforme, l'information parvient jusqu'à mon cerveau. Cela ne calme en rien ma tristesse, l'étau qui enserre mon cœur alors que je prends conscience que Lily et James sont morts, mais il chasse un peu le brouillard de mon esprit. En tant que mère, je m'inquiète pour l'enfant.

- Harry, fais-je en reniflant. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je relève la tête pour voir Remus secouer la sienne d'un air désemparé. C'est donc tout ce qu'il sait. Je suis soulagée de savoir le petit Harry en vit, mais cela n'atténue pas la douleur de la perte de ses parents. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et tente d'éloigner les pleurs qui veulent sortir. Je dois rester stoïque, tant que je suis à l'hôpital. Personne ne doit voir mes larmes de sang. J'arrive à les repousser et me relève, entrainant Remus avec moi, au moment où les doubles portes du salon s'ouvre pour laisser place à deux aurors d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Excusez-nous, messieurs, dames, nous sommes à la recherche de l'apprentie guérisseuse Amandine Black.

Je sourcille. Remus relâche mes épaules, et c'est lui qui répond.

- Elle est ici, fait-il en m'indiquant d'un geste de la main. Que voulez-vous ?

Les deux hommes ignorent Remus et s'adressent à moi.

- Voulez-vous bien nous suivre jusqu'au Ministère Mme Black ? Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Soupirant, je les regarde d'un air affligé.

- Messieurs, j'ignore ce que vous me voulez, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je viens d'apprendre le décès de proches amis et je voudrais rentrer chez moi retrouver ma . . .

- Je suis navré madame, mais nous ne vous laissons pas le choix, me coupe le plus grand des deux aurors. Nous devons vous interroger à propos des agissements de votre époux.

Surprise, je fronce des sourcils avant de me tourner vers Remus. Étrangement, il a le visage fermé et dur d'un homme furieux. Mon regard voyage entre lui et les deux aurors pendant quelques secondes, puis je pose la question qui, je le sens, va faire empirer ma journée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'un des aurors affiche un visage grave avant de m'annoncer :

- Nous venons d'arrêter votre époux, Sirius Black, madame, il est en route pour la prison d'Azkaban. Il est accusé de meurtre sur treize personnes : douze moldus et un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow.

- Quoi ? Lâché-je dans un souffle, ne comprenant pas ce que l'auror vient de me dire.

Puis, j'assimile. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Mon corps tangue, ma respiration devient erratique et ma vision se trouble. Je n'entends que la voix de Remus, paniqué, m'appelant, avant de perdre connaissance.

**O0o0O**

Remus me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud. Derrière le dossier du sofa dans un coin duquel je suis allée me blottir, les deux aurors de l'hôpital, mains noués dans le dos, attendent, stoïques. J'attrape la tasse que me tend Remus et la garde entre mes mains, sans toucher au contenu. Mon ami me l'a préparé plus par bonne mesure que par réelle nécessitée. Puis, il s'assoit sur le canapé, à mes pieds, avant de poser sa main sur mes orteils, comme pour me réconforter. Je lève les yeux sur son visage. Il ne laisse passer aucune émotion, il est complètement fermé.

- Vous allez mieux, Mme Black ?

La voix de l'auror aux cheveux blonds attire mon attention. Je le regarde, alors que son collègue semble plutôt s'intéresser à Zoé, debout dans son parc et accrochée aux barreaux, attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle aille mieux ? Gronde soudain Remus en réponse à la question précédemment posée. Avec la nouvelle que vous lui avez annoncé ? Et la manière dont vous l'avez fait ?

Je recroqueville mes orteils, échappant à la pression de la main de mon ami. Cela attire son attention, et il cesse d'invectiver l'auror. Je rapproche la tasse de mon buste, comme si elle pouvait m'apporter un quelconque réconfort. Mais ce n'est que du chocolat, que je ne peux même pas boire. Alors, que peut-elle pour moi, cette tasse ?

- Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas apprécié Mr Lupin, mais nous voulons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant les meurtres de ce matin. Mme Black, quand avez-vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois ?

Remus me regarde maintenant, comme les deux aurors. Je sais que je dois répondre à la question, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela soit vrai. J'ai envie qu'on me laisse seule, que je puisse réfléchir à tout cela en toute tranquillité.

- Mandy ?

Je relève les yeux sur Remus. Du regard, il me fait comprendre que je dois répondre. Je soupire.

- Cette nuit, fais-je enfin. Peu après une heure du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il est sorti faire un tour.

Je ne précise pas qu'il a pris sa moto volante. Je sais que cet engin est illégal. Si j'en parlais, il aurait à faire au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Inutile de lui coller un autre délit sur le dos. Bien que celui-ci serait sans doute négligeable.

- Vous a-t-il dit où il allait ? Ce qu'il comptait faire ?

- Non, il a seulement précisé qu'il serait de retour avant le réveil de notre fille.

Je baisse la tête en mentionnant Zoé. Si tout cela est vrai, comment fais-je faire ? Que va-t-il nous arriver à toutes les deux ? Zoé grandira-t-elle sans son père ? Je sens de nouveau les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux et je me dois de les chasser. Je ne veux pas de questions supplémentaires et superflues de la part des aurors. Je veux juste qu'ils s'en aillent au plus vite.

- Est-ce que vous avez fini avec les questions ? Demandé-je alors en posant la tasse sur la table basse. Je vous avouerais que votre présence me dérange.

Je les regarde. Ils ne semblent pas vexés par ma remarque. Peut-être ont-ils l'habitude d'être les oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

- Cependant, avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais savoir où est Sirius, dis-je en me levant. Et quand sera décidé la date de son procès.

L'un des deux aurors froncent des sourcils, et l'autre regarde le plafond d'un air gêné. Remus se lève du canapé et vient se poster à côté de moi, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Votre mari est dans une cellule d'Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est, madame, fait l'auror blond. Quant à un procès, n'y pensez même pas. Les Mangemorts ne passent pas par cette case, ils sont enfermés à vie directement.

Mon cœur fait un soubresaut.

- Mangemort ? Répété-je, sans comprendre. Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort. Comment pouvez vous le traiter de la sorte ?

La poigne de Remus sur mon épaule se resserre.

- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, madame, mais il semblerait que votre mari soit aussi à l'origine du meurtre du couple Potter.

Étonnement, c'est un calme olympien, couverture d'une tempête sans précédent, qui m'envahit quand l'auror m'annonce cette faribole.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je. Comment osez-vous sous-entendre que mon mari a pu . . .

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par Remus qui, m'attrapant par les deux épaules, vient se poster face à moi et mettre son visage à autour du mien.

- Mandy, attends, fait-il. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, écoute-moi. Tu ne sais pas tout. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Dumbledore a soumis l'idée de mettre la maison de James et Lily au sortilège du Fidelitas. Je pense que tu connais ce sort.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, en me souvenant d'un cours de sortilège de septième année. Le Fidelitas permet de cacher une information au cœur d'un être humain, qui devient donc le Gardien du Secret. Tant que le gardien ne divulgue pas l'information, personne ne peut découvrir le secret.

- Il semblerait que James ait choisi Sirius, poursuit Remus, imperturbable. Donc, puisque lui et Lily sont morts à présent, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Refusant de croire ce que j'entends, je m'arrache de la poigne de Remus d'un mouvement d'épaule, et fais un pas en arrière, venant buter contre la table basse.

- Comment oses-tu ? Répliqué-je, sentant la colère monter en moins à chaque seconde qui passe. Comment oses-tu accuser Sirius de la mort de Lily et James ? Il est leur meilleur ami ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça !

- Mais la preuve en est ! S'écrie Remus. Ils sont morts ! Peter aussi ! Et des dizaines de témoins disent avoir vu Sirius le tuer. Et avoir entendu Peter dire qu'il était leur Gardien ! Qui d'autre à part lui, James aurait-il pu choisir ? En qui avait-il le plus confiance ?

Une larme coule sur la joue de Remus. Dans son parc, Zoé se met à geindre, gênée par nos voix qui montent. Je ferme les yeux, le cœur palpitant et le corps envahi par la rage. Je ne crois pas ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est impossible ! Quelque chose cloche. Je connais Sirius, je connais sa relation avec James. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça. Il y a forcément quelque chose que nous ne savons pas.

- Tu savais que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret ? demandé-je à Remus, d'une voix étonnement calme.

- Non, l'identité du Gardien a été tenu secret. Seuls Lily et James le savaient.

- Alors, comment être sûrs que c'était bien Sirius le Gardien ?

- Mais enfin Mandy, ouvre les yeux ! Toutes les preuves sont là ! Finit par s'emporter Remus, énervé par ma loyauté envers mon mari. Sirius nous a trahi ! Tous ! C'est un partisan de Voldemort !

Je prends une profonde inspiration, ouvre les yeux et plante mon regard dans le sien. Dans son parc, Zoé s'est finalement mise à pleurer de toutes ses forces.

- Moi, je ne vois aucune preuve, dis-je. Tu ne fais que des suppositions. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux juger Sirius de cette manière. Où est donc passé votre amitié vieille de dix ans ?

- Morte, crache-t-il. En même temps que James, Lily et Peter. C'est lui qui y a mis fin.

Mon cœur se soulève, avide de vengeance, désireux de faire taire Remus et ses doutes. Mais je le calme, et me tourne vers les aurors.

- Je veux voir mon mari. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Si le Département de la justice refuse d'accéder à ma requête, je poursuivrais le Ministère en justice pour abus de pouvoir. Je ne croirais à cette histoire que lorsque j'aurais vu Sirius.

**O0o0O**

Les murs de pierres grises suintent d'humidité. Je resserre les pans de ma cape sur mon corps. Une espèce de mousse verdâtre recouvre les joints entre les pierres. Pas de sorts ici, à part ceux des quelques gardiens humains, qui s'entourent de Patronus pour éloigner les détraqueurs. Le sorcier qui me précède est un petit homme fin à la moustache grise. Il déverrouille des solides portes en fer tous les dix mètres, nous faisant pénétrer de plus en plus loin dans la prison. Je le suis, en silence et baguette en main, au cas où. Je ne suis pas rassurée ici.

- Vous devez être d'une sacrée loyauté envers le détenu madame, fait le vieux sorcier, pour oser venir ici en visite. La plupart des gens évitent la prison, elle n'a rien de plaisant. Surtout pour les prisonniers du quartier de haute sécurité. Quel est votre lien avec Black, madame, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

J'inspire profondément, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais ne lui répond pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de toute façon ? Prenant sans doute mon silence pour du snobisme, le gardien se contente ensuite de poursuivre sa route, sans plus bavasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous finissons par pénétrer dans un énième couloir, mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci est percé de portes à intervalles réguliers. Des portes en fer, solides, numérotées, et pourvues d'une petite ouverture grillagée. Des gémissement me parviennent, alors qu'un froid glacial me pénètre jusqu'aux os. Tout au bout du couloir, deux détraqueurs montent la garde. Le gardien les garde à distance grâce à son Patronus, mais je ressens quand même le désespoir lié à leur présence.

- Hey, Black ! Beugle le gardien en cognant contre la porte d'une des cellules. T'as de la visite. Trente minutes, pas une de plus. Profites en bien.

Il déverrouille ensuite la porte et s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Sans attendre, je pénètre dans la cellule et il la referme dans mon dos. Sirius est allongé sur une couchette précaire munie d'une couverture mince et rapiécée. Un pot de chambre dans un coin, deux rats dans un autre qui se disputent les reste d'un plateau repas sans doute frugale, et une lucarne, très haut dans la pièce. Le tout, dans trois mètres carrés d'espace.

Sirius se redresse sur le lit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Il porte la robe des prisonniers, un machin informe, rayé noir et blanc. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et gras. Son regard est vide, du moins, jusqu'à ce que les détraqueurs et leurs effets s'éloignent du couloir. Au moins, je ne parlerai pas à un légume. D'un mouvement, je repousse le capuchon de ma tête, dévoilant mon visage. Aussitôt, le regard de Sirius s'éclaire.

- Amandine ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton soulagé, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Bien que je ne devrais sans doute pas, je suis soulagée de le voir et de pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Alors je lui rends son étreinte, aussi fort que je peux. Je voudrais pouvoir me fondre en lui, ou lui en moi, et nous emmener loin d'ici. Que tout redevienne comme avant cette maudite nuit d'halloween.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-il ensuite en nous séparant, mais gardant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Tout le monde dit et pense que tu es la cause de la mort de Lily et James, que tu as tué Peter et ces douze moldus. Tout le monde essaye de m'en convaincre, y compris Remus. Mais moi, je n'y croirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ta version des faits.

Sirius soupire puis laisse tomber ses bras, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa couchette. Je reste à ma place, peu désireuse de faire un pas de plus dans la cellule.

- C'est de ma faute si Lily et James sont morts, lâche-t-il dans un souffle. J'aurais dû accepter d'être leur Gardien du Secret.

Je suis soulagée de l'entendre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je sens que Sirius est sincère. J'ai toujours su quand il me mentait. Aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle.

- Si ce n'était pas toi, alors qui ? Qui les a vendu à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Sirius me regarde, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de colère.

- Peter ! S'exclame-t-il. J'ai convaincu James de le prendre comme Gardien, car je me doutais que les Mangemorts se seraient tournés vers moi. Il aurait été logique que je le devienne, mais personne n'aurait pensé au faible Peter. Personne !

- Peter n'est pas un Mangemort, dis-je, Peter n'aurait jamais pu . . .

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je repense à ces derniers mois, où son absence s'est faite sentir. Aux rares fois où on le voyait et son attitude fébrile. J'avais pensé qu'il ne supportait plus ma compagnie, qu'il était gêné d'être près de moi, qui avait connu Camille plus que lui. Mais si ce n'était pas ça la cause ? Si elle était toute autre ?

Abattue par la nouvelle, je m'approche du lit et m'y laisse tomber.

- C'est pour ça que je suis sorti ce soir là, poursuit Sirius, rassuré de voir que je le crois. J'avais des doutes, alors je suis parti voir s'il était toujours en sécurité là où nous l'avions cachés. Mais quand je suis arrivé, la maison était vide. Cependant il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte. J'ai pris peur, j'ai foncé à Godric's Hollow mais . . . Il était trop tard.

Sirius laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains, ses épaules secoués par ses pleurs. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je passe mes bras autour de son corps et vient me blottir contre lui.

- J'étais fou de rage en voyant la maison en ruines, continue Sirius, sa tristesse s'atténuant. J'y ai croisé Hagrid, qui récupérait Harry. Il a survécu, Amandine ! Tu y crois, toi ? Tout juste un an et il survit au plus grand mage noir qu'on ait vu depuis des siècles ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai voulu le récupérer, bien sûr. Je suis son parrain, et je l'ai dit à Hagrid, mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait des ordres de Dumbledore. Alors, je n'ai pensé qu'à Peter, qu'à ce qu'il avait fait et j'ai décidé de le poursuivre, de le punir ! J'ai laissé ma moto à Hagrid et j'ai transplané. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Peter pouvait se cacher et je l'y ai retrouvé. Il a fuit, bien entendu, mais je lui ai couru après. On a atterri dans cette rue moldue, je l'ai acculé et . . .

- Tu l'as tué, terminé-je à sa place.

- Non.

Je sursaute.

- Quoi ? Mais . . .

- Peter a été très malin sur ce coup-là. Je ne me serais pas attendu à ça de sa part, mais après tout, j'aurais dû y penser. C'est un Mangemort. Il s'est mis à crier dans la rue, avec tous les moldus autour de nous, que j'avais trahi Lily et James. Puis, il a attrapé sa baguette. Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite et il a lancé un puissant sortilège de bombardement. Je nous ai protégé avec le sort du bouclier, puis la poussière m'a entouré. J'ai quand même réussi à apercevoir Peter se trancher un doigt, abandonner sa baguette et se transformer en rat. J'imagine qu'il s'est ensuite glissé dans les égouts. Les aurors ont transplanés tout de suite après et, bien sûr, étant le seul sorcier sur place . . .

Le corps frissonnant, je m'écarte de Sirius.

- Tu veux dire que Peter est en vie ?

Il se tourne vers moi, et hoche lentement la tête, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Ce lâche s'est enfuit. Il n'a même pas été assez courageux pour endossé la responsabilité de ses actes. Non, il a préféré tout me mettre sur le dos.

Mon bonheur de revoir Sirius, le soulagement de découvrir que la vérité est presque telle que je l'imaginais, tout cela disparait bien vite. L'horreur de ce qui nous arrive est bien trop forte pour que le reste l'annihile.

- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Murmuré-je, serrant mes mains entre mes cuisses. Peter est notre ami. Il est . . .

Ma voix déraille, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens. Je ne parviens pas à imaginer Peter en Mangemort et en traitre. Je revois le jeune homme souriant et plein d'entrain, celui qui a aimé Camille. Je le revois à notre mariage, à celui de James et Lily, aux naissances de Zoé et d'Harry. Comment pourrait-il être devenu celui que m'a décrit Sirius ? Et surtout _pourquoi _?

- L'influence de Voldemort, lâche soudain Sirius, les dents serrées. Nous aurions dû le voir venir. Peter était trop faible pour lui échapper. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'à Poudlard, il restait toujours avec nous. Il aime être sous la protection des gens plus forts.

Je mordille mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais entendu Sirius parler ainsi d'un de ses amis, d'un ton aussi dur, avec autant de colère et de rancune. Mais j'imagine que ce sera toujours comme cela à partir de maintenant. Peter a commis l'irréparable.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demandé-je alors. Comment puis-je t'innocenter, te sortir d'ici ? Comment convaincre Remus et tous les autres de ton innocence ?

Je me tourne vers mon mari. Il affiche un sourire en coin désabusé. Il sait déjà que c'est impossible. Moi aussi. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens dans ma tête, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de revenir en arrière : attraper Peter. Mais il est sous sa forme de rat depuis plusieurs jours, et il a sans doute dû quitter l'Angleterre depuis longtemps. Même moi, en tant que vampire, je ne pourrais pas le retrouver. Le cœur meurtrie, je m'accroche au bras de Sirius avec force, et pose mon front contre son épaule.

- Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Comment supporter l'idée de te savoir enfermé ici alors que tu n'as commis aucun crime ? Comment expliquer ton absence à Zoé ?

Sirius s'arrache à mon étreinte, pour mieux me coller contre lui. Corps contre corps, je laisse ma tristesse et mon désarroi s'écouler, et mes larmes de sang viennent salir sa tenue de prisonnier. L'une de ses main vient caresser ma tête et ses doigts glissent entre mes boucles, un geste qu'il affectionne. Puis, je sursaute, lorsque deux coups sont frappés à la porte.

- Plus qu'une minute ! S'écrie le gardien depuis le couloir.

Je resserre mon étreinte. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je ne veux pas laisser Sirius seul ici. Je ne supporte pas cette idée.

- Amandine, écoute-moi, dit soudain Sirius d'un ton précipité et pressé par le temps, en m'écartant de lui pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne vois qu'une solution pour toi. Et pour Zoé. Vous devez quitter l'Angleterre.

Son regard est mortellement sérieux.

- Quoi ? Réponds-je, offusqué par cette idée. Non ! Certainement pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait partir ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? S'impatiente-t-il. Aux yeux de tous le pays maintenant, le nom des Black est synonyme de noirceur et d'horreur, plus encore qu'avant, beaucoup plus. Tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni me voient comme un être immonde et sans sentiments. Et toutes les deux, vous portez mon nom ! Quelle vie vous attend dans ces conditions ? Comment Zoé pourrait-elle grandir pleinement et toi t'épanouir si sur votre passage tout le monde, y compris certains de nos amis, vous juge pour mes crimes ? Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Amandine. Tu quittes le pays.

**O0o0O**

Dans un claquement sec, la valise se referme. Je la verrouille puis la descends du lit, avant de la poser au pied de ce dernier. Dans la chambre à coucher, presque rien n'a changé. Je n'emporte que le nécessaire. J'achèterais le reste une fois sur place, inutile de m'encombrer de bagages superflus. Je jette un dernier regard sur la pièce, étend un drap pour protéger le lit, puis attrape la valise et la quitte, refermant derrière moi avec douceur. Dans le salon, Zoé joue avec son doudou, assise par terre. Quand elle me voit, elle se lève et me rejoint, venant s'agripper à ma jambe. Je pose ma valise à côté d'une plus petite, celle qui contient les affaires de ma fille, puis je prends Zoé dans mes bras.

- On fait le tour du propriétaire une dernière fois ? Lui demandé-je, déposant une caresse sur son petit nez du bout du doigt.

Elle ne répond pas, bien sûr, mais passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour se blottir contre mon corps. Je l'emmène alors vers sa chambre, où il ne reste que les meubles et des jouets trop encombrants pour être emmenés avec nous. Dans un coin, le cheval à bascule que lui ont offert James et Lily pour son premier anniversaire semble m'accuser du regard. Je serre la mâchoire. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai promis à Sirius. Je lui ai juré de partir, de quitter le pays. Et de ne jamais revenir. De commencer une nouvelle vie, pour Zoé. De rester forte pour elle.

Je fais un pas en arrière, sors de la pièce et referme derrière moi. J'emmène Zoé jusque dans la cuisine, dont les meubles sont recouverts de draps là aussi. Je caresse la table d'une main, me souvenant de tous les repas partagés, notamment ceux auquel j'ai participé pendant après ma grossesse. Ensuite, je retourne dans le salon, où la pendule sonne quatorze heures, dépose Zoé au sol, puis attrape le dernier draps pour recouvrir le canapé. Comme cela, la maison semble abandonné, sans vie. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Mais je le dois.

Je me retourne avec surprise, lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sans m'intéresser d'avantage à qui peut bien me rendre visite, m'attendant un quelconque membre du Ministère, je miniaturise mes valises d'un coup de baguette, les glisse dans la poche de mon manteau, puis récupère Zoé que j'installe contre mon flanc. La personne toque une seconde fois à la porte, juste avant que je ne l'ouvre. Avec un grand étonnement, je constate que je me suis fourvoyé, et que ce n'est pas un membre du Ministère qui se trouve sur mon perron: c'est Remus.

- Salut ! S'exclame-t-il, mal à l'aise, avant d'ajouter : Oh, tu te préparais à sortir ? Je repasserai plus tard alors.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, réponds-je en sortant de la maison et en verrouillant derrière moi.

Remus fronce des sourcils puis, embrassant la maison du regard d'un air indécis, semble remarquer les volets fermés. Sans attendre de réponse, je le dépasse et remonte la petite allée jusqu'au portail en bois fermé. Je l'ouvre.

- Tu t'en vas ? Me demande-t-il avec hésitation.

- Oui, je vais rejoindre Lucinda et Tony en Autriche.

Un faible sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu prends quelques jours de vacances ? C'est sans doute une bonne idée. Et tu comptes rentrer quand ?

Sa voix s'affaiblit sur les derniers mots. Le regard que je lui lance semble le convaincre qu'il se fourvoie. Je confirme ses soupçons.

- Je ne reviendrais pas, Remus. Je quitte l'Angleterre.

Il baisse la tête, mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir son expression de tristesse et de douleur avant. Je me sens désolée pour lui. Je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il a perdu tous ses amis, tout ce qui le rattache à son passé, à Poudlard. Je suis son dernier lien avec tout ça, et je m'en vais à mon tour.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il. Pourquoi si brusquement ?

- Sirius me l'a demandé. Il ne veut pas que Zoé grandisse ici, avec la réputation qu'il aura dans les années à venir, et qu'il a déjà.

Remus redresse la tête vivement. Il est incrédule maintenant.

- Sirius ? S'exclame-t-il. C'est pour _lui _que tu fais ça ?

- Oui.

Ma réponse toute simple semble lui enlever toutes capacités de rétorquer. D'un geste, je réinstalle correctement Zoé qui glisse sur mon flanc, puis je sors de la propriété, laissant le portail se refermer en claquant derrière moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'écoutes ? S'écrie alors Remus avec fureur en courant sur l'allée de gravillons pour me rejoindre. Toute ta vie est ici ! Tes amie, tes études, ton travail et ton avenir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton désir d'être guérisseuse ? Tu balances tout à la demande d'un traitre ?

C'est à mon tour d'être furieuse. Je me retourne vivement et fais face à Remus.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette manière ! Crié-je. Que sais-tu toi, hein ? Est-ce que tu as été le voir, l'écouter donner sa version des faits ? Non, comme tous les autres, tu t'es contenté des témoignages des moldus. Pourtant, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on peut habilement les tromper. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu devrais avoir honte, Remus John Lupin. Honte de parler ainsi du seul ami qu'il te reste.

Sidéré, il secoue la tête.

- J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit, et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mais il a été très habile, ou toi trop aveugle pour voir la vérité.

J'inspire profondément, blessée au plus profond de moi. Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je ne quitterai pas Remus sur une bonne impression.

- Pense ce que tu veux, lâché-je alors. Ca m'est complètement égal maintenant. C'est un adieu, Remus. Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation.

Sans attendre une réponse quelconque, je fais volte-face et blottie Zoé tout contre moi pour combattre les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je sens ma fille faire un signe de main vers l'arrière, à l'adresse de Remus, tout le long de la rue. Puis, je tourne à l'angle.

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, c'était là le dernier chapitre de Love me tonight. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus de lire ma fanfiction, tout autant qu'il a été plaisant pour moi de l'écrire. Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutient et votre suivi, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, Bloody war, j'ignore quand elle viendra. Je veux d'abord terminer ma re(rererererererere xD) lecture d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu, puisque j'attaquerai directement après celui-ci, en oubliant le contenu des trois derniers tomes (ou presque). Je peux cependant vous en donner un petit résumé (sans doute provisoire) :  
_Mon passé me rattrapa violemment sous la forme d'une lettre. Une simple et anodine lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mais voilà, l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Car je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Remus Lupin depuis mon départ d'Angleterre, presque quatorze ans plus tôt._

Il se peut aussi que la prochaine fanfiction à être mise en ligne soit un tout autre projet. Soit Avec des si, qui est SB/OC (oui, encore, je sais) qui a pour but de devenir un véritable UA (et un vrai de vrai celui-là, à la fin, les Potter ne sont pas censés mourir, et Harry ne sera pas un orphelin ! ) ; soit une autre fanfiction ne portant pas de titre pour l'instant, et qui sera un HP/DM. Pour les résumés, les voici :  
**Avec des si -** _2011. La guerre est terminée depuis treize ans, et Harry, devenu mari et père, goûte à une vie rangée et calme, loin de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Pourtant un jour, une femme apparait sur le pas de sa porte avec une proposition plus qu'inattendue : remonter le temps afin de permettre à un autre Harry Potter, dans un univers alternatif, de vivre une vie différente de la sienne, une vie de paix. _  
_1977. Holly Prewett s'éveille en ce jour de mois d'avril, avec des inscriptions sur le corps, des phrases sans queues ni têtes. Du moins, le pense-t-elle. Mais alors qu'elle rencontre ses parents lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année scolaire, il apparait que ses phrases ne sont peut-être pas dénuées de sens._  
**Le HP/DM -**_ Lorsqu'Harry retourne Square Grimmaurd, après un mois de vacance exécrable passé chez les Dursley, il ne s'attendait certes pas à mener une vie tranquille suite au retour en grande pompe sur le devant de la scène de Lord Voldemort, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus, à ce que sa vie prenne une tournure aussi . . . Étrange. A se demander s'il ne vient pas de sauter à pieds joint dans la quatrième dimension._

Voilà de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Et si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez voter pour la fanfiction que vous voulez lire en premier. XD

Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt et encore merci de m'avoir lu.

Bisous.


End file.
